Medabots DigimonTamers: Digital Fever
by AnT
Summary: (Temporally discontined)
1. Episode 1: A boy cried Apemon

Me: I do not own Digimon, or Medabots. Why is this story in the Medabots section rather then the anime crossover section, you ask?  

Chiller: We didn't ask, and surprisingly, neither did Terra.

Me: Well to answer that queston…..I felt like it.

(Everybody expect me does an anime drop.)

Me: Besides, almost every section has a crossover story or two, and I felt the Medabot section need some more crossovers.

Terra: So this is another huge saga crossover which is obvious you'll never finish, huh?

Me: Yes.

Terra: Yep, so typical. 

Max: So are there any guests for invited here for this new story, besides the Tamers here?

Me: Yep. Introducing the Medabot crew!

(The Medabot cast enters.)

Terriermon: You really should spice up your introductions.

Me: Hey momentai!

Terriermon: That's my line!

Medabee: It's about time you write something about us! I was about to feel that you didn't care about us!

Terriermon: Ah, momentai metal-head! 

Ikki: So what's this story about?

Me: Well since I couldn't find a way to but the Tamers in my Digimon/Pokemon fic for now, I decided to make them team up with you guys to kick some Digimon butt.

Medabee: Alright! I'm about to get Meda-busy on them Digi-dudes!

Terriermon: Uh that's a laugh. You'd be recycled when we Digivolve!

Henry: Terriermon!

Medabee: WHAT?! Oh now I'm really mad!

Terriermon: Geeze you're like a broken record, just like Henry here!

Henry: Terriermon! That's it! No more internet for a month!

Terriermon: Aw nuts!

                        **Medabots****/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever **

    Japan, Tokyo – 21XX - 10:23 PM

 Tokyo in the twenty-second century, where in that generation, in that day in age, people live and breath with robotic machines call Medabots. A Medabots' function is to be a human's companion. They mostly help out with most of their work, keep them company, and keep in touch with their schedule. Some Medabot have their own function, but within every Medabot's program, their main function is to battle. People, called Medafighters, train and modify his or her Medabot to be in top shape for robotic physical duels called Ro-battles. 

 Night has covered the entire city of Tokyo for hours. The most of the citizens of Tokyo have already gone to sleep. However, there are a few who chose this time of night to have an all-brawl out Ro-battle. However, one Medafighter, named Spike, member of the schoolyard gang, the Screws, decide to choose this time to go out to the nearest store to buy a Meda-part. Accompanied by his trusty Medabot, Cyandog, he exited the store with his new Meda-part, and ventured home.

 "This new Meda-part is gonna rock! Just wait until the boss gets a load of this!" Spike said.

 "Are you sure it's wise to be out at this time of night, boss?" Cyandog asked. "The last time we were out…!"

 "Don't worry, Cyandog. Those Rockers were long gone. And we're not anywhere near the rough parts of town, so we're fine!"

 As the two continued home through an alley full of electric wires on the walls, the wires started to spark out electricity. Soon the walls were surging with so much electrical power, that it was giving Spike the creeps.

 "Uh….why are these wires going crazy?" Spike nervously asked. "I don't wanna be deep fried!"     

Finally the electricity died down, but as Spike sighed in relief, a thick fog appeared.

 "Great! Now I can't see...!  I want my mommy!" Spike whined.

Just then, Spike heard a low growl. The growl gave a cold shiver down through his spine, and it caused him to freeze in fear.

 "Did…y..y..you hear…that, Cyandog?" Spike asked, but got no answer. "Cyandog?"

As he turned to his cybernetic friend, he found him shaking and shorting out.

 "You scared…too?" he asked.

 "No…  Some sort…  Of…  Interference!" 

Now the growl got louder. No, it was more like a roar, and the roar led Spike's fear-grieved eyes toward a behind him. The source came from a pair of green glowing eyes. With one look of those eyes, Spike couldn't move period. Just when he thought he couldn't be even more afraid, the creature's shape finally revealed. It was a tall hairy yellow ape. Bits of its fur had red tips on its end, it wore a green band on its right forearm, and a red rope tied to a huge bone on its back. 

 It glared at Spike so fearful, and then finally spoke:

 "GET OUT, HUMAN!!"

With that, Spike finally got the nerve to grab his Medabot, and run away. As the fog lifted, the creature disappeared, but roared loud enough to be heard for miles, and especially to Spike. 

   10: 55 PM

 In the suburban home of the leader of the Screws, Samantha, the female leader sleeps, until she heard some knocking on her window. She grumpily growled while she tiredly walked toward the window. At a moment like this, you would be a little scared to know what was knocking on your window, but this happens to Sam sometimes, and there is only one person she knows who would do this.

 "Spike, why are you here?" she asked as she rubbed her tired eyes. "It's almost eleven, and I need my beauty rest."

 "Y….you gotta come with me, boss! I saw something so horrible!"

 "For the last time: There are no monsters under your bed!"

 "No, I saw a real one! A BIG one! He looked like a radioactive ape, and he had teeth scarier then a lion, and…!" 

 "Spike I have no time for your crap! Let me sleep before you notice some missing teeth from your gums!"

 "Please, boss! I'm not kidding! It was real! You gotta see it!"

 "There is no way I'm gonna leave my bed to see your pretend monster! Never!"

 11:15 PM

 "I can't believe I let you talk me into looking for your imaginary monster!" Sam said as she and Spike walked down the neighborhood with Cyandog, and Sloan, another Screw member. "We should be looking for this retard's brain out here.  Remind me to break Spike's jaw when this is all over, Sloan."

 "Yes, boss."

 "I know what I saw! It was a huge yellow ape. The freak did something to Cyandog; he couldn't move!" Spike said.

 "Maybe that stupid monkey medal finally malfunctioned. I told you that you should've exchanged that medal!" Sam said.

 "No way, boss! That medal makes what Cyandog is: My friend!" 

 "Oh that is so pathetic!" 

At that moment, a fog appeared. It was the same thickness that Spike and Cyandog was in. Spike started to freak out and hid behind Sam.

 "Get off me! It's just fog!" she shouted.

 "Boss, this is what happened when I bumped into that monkey!" Spike said as his knees buckled.

Just then, a loud roar startled the kids, and Spike started to screech like a girl.

 "BOSS!  BOSS!  THAT'S THE ROAR FROM THAT MONSTER!"

 "Uh….maybe it's just that stupid Ankle Bitters gang trying to scare us again." Sam said, as she started to tremble as well. 

 From out of nowhere, the monster landed with an extraordinarily loud thud right in front of the kids.  It gave a sickening smile as its beady little eyes pierced into the kids' very souls

 "THE…  THAT'S HIIIIIIIM!!!!" Spike shouted as he pointed at the creature just as stiff like a statue.

 "What in the hell is this thing?" Sam said as she froze in fear. She then made an attempt to shake it off, at least she tried, and raised her arm and pressed a button on her watch. "Well….this freak is going down! TRANSPORT PEPPERCAT!"

Sloan did the same: "TRANSPORT TOTILIZER!"

A blue laser shot from their watches, and their Medabots, Peppercat and Totilizer appeared. Sam and Sloan quickly put their medals in their Medabots, and their robots came to life, ready to battle.  The beast, some what confused by the bright lights coming from the kids' watches, angered him, and he grabbed a large bone-like club which was behind his back then rushed the three meta fighters with a thunderous roar

 "Take this freak out, Peppercat!" Sam shouted in her Meda-Watch.

 "Attack, Totilizer!" Sloan shouted.

The two Medabots rushed in to battle with the odd ape, but as they got closer to it, they started to malfunction just like Cyandog did.

 "What's wrong with you, Peppercat? Why did you stop?" Sam shouted. Sam looked at her watch when it beeped.

 **Error! Error! Electrical interference occurred! Error! Error!**

 "See! That's what happened to Cyandog!" Spike shouted.

 "Ha! HA! Pathetic human made weaponry!" it shouted.

 "It…it…. it talked!" Sam startled. She would never except a strange creature to even speak one word of English.

 "MEGA BONE STICK!!"

The monster swung its bone with lightning speed, smashing the Medabots far into a dumpster.

 "TOTILIZER!!" Sloan shouted.

**Warning! Total damage to entire body! Function ceased! Function ceased!**

** "PEPPERCAT!!" Sam shouted as she rushed to her mangled Medabot.**

**Warning! Total damage to legs and right arm! Function ceased! Function ceased!**

** "I don't…..don't know what….what happened." Peppercat said. "There was….some kind of interference. We…we couldn't move!"**

 "That thing….it took out Totilizer in one hit!" Sloan said.

The creature turned to the Screws and slowly walked towards them.

 "What should we do, boss?" Spike asked. "Our Medabots are destroyed!"

 "There's only one thing to do in a situation like this……..RUN LIKE HELL!!!!" 

The Screws grabbed what was left of their mutilated Medabots and dragged them away. The creature watched them run in absolute fear, and smiled.

 "These humans! Such a waste of space!"

  7: 30 AM

 Morning has arisen in the first day of the weekday, and that means its time for the children to go to school. A boy with black hair, a red shirt, and black paints, named Ikki, walked to school with his Medabot companion, named Medabee, and his best friend, Erika. As they ventured to another day of school, a boy around his age stood in front of them. He had long brown hair, wore a green headband with the Medabot logo on it, brown-red eyes, a green hooded sweatshirt, long black paints, and black and white shoes. He stood an inch taller then Ikki, and he has a green Meda-Watch on his left wrist.

 "Are you Ikki Tenrio?" he asked.

 "Yeah, what about it"

 "Well then, I challenge you and that outdated crap you call a Medabot, to a Ro-battle!" 

 "YOU'RE ON!!" Medabee shouted.

 "How many times do I have to tell you: I'm supposed to say that?" Ikki shouted.

 "Hey I don't need you to make my decisions!" 

 "Oh yeah sure, like you can get survive just fine without me!"

 "I'm my own Medabot! I can survive without you! " 

The challenger moved over to Erika and whispered: "Uh this is the first time I ever seen a Medabot argue with its own Medafighter."

 "Yeah, they deserve to be in the hall of losers!" Erika said. "Will you guys shut up?! Come on, Ikki, if you're late for school, you're gonna get in trouble again, and you don't want to be in Coach Mountain's torture treatment, do you?"

 "You got a point!" Ikki said. "Okay, buddy! You're on!" 

 "Then it's agreed!" 

Just then, a manhole cover busted open. As the kids noticed, they looked startled and confused as a slender figure appeared from the sewer.

 "I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THIS MATCH TO BE A SUBMISSION RO-BATTLE!!!  AS SUCH, I, MISTER REFEREE, AM THE OFFICIAL REFEREE IN THIS RO-BATTLE!!!!**  The rules are simple, the first Medabot to stop the other from functioning, wins! The loser must submit one meda part to the winner for keeps!"**

 "How in the hell does guy just appear out of the blue and always on cue?" Erika asked.

 "One of the mysterious of life. I've come to learn to accept and expect Mr. Referee to be my one and only official referee in all of my ro-battles" Ikki said.

"That is so retared." The boy interrupts

Mr. Referee shouts "MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?"

 "Not yet!" the boy shouted. "TRANSPORT MEDABOT!" 

From the blue laser, his Medabot appeared. It has a dark blue helmet with two little pointy things sticking out on the top, and pointing back. It also has an upside down triangle with two little triangles near two sides on it that glowed orange. It has a brown collar covering half his face. All you can see is his green eyes, and part of a piece that looks like a beak. His chest is dark blue also, with that triangle sign on it, and he wore brown metal gloves with holes on the front which its obvious it shoots something from it. Its legs are also dark blue and its hind legs are like bird legs with bird like claws. Attached to his back are two sais attached together in a X.

 Vice-Blazer

 Medafighter: Vill

 Type: CNB Ninja Bird

 Specialty: Ninja Star Bombs.

"A CNB type!" Ikki said. "Be careful, Medabee! Vice-Blazer is faster then Peppercat!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know!"  

"Medabots, **RO-BATTLE!!!"**

Medabee starts the battle off by shooting his laser cannons, but Vice-Blazer effortlessly dodged it in a blink of an eye. Medabee looked around but couldn't find him.

 "Where did he go?" he said.

 "Medabee! Behind you!" Ikki shouted.

Vice-Blazer appeared behind Medabee, and attacked with a well placed powerful kick on his back before Medabee even knew he was there.

 "Argh, you cheep little..!" Medabee shouted right before Vice-blazer quickly kicked him again but this time in the chest. 

"Is that the best you got?" shouted Medabee.

 "Good thing that Vice-Blazer has weak physical strength." Ikki said as he watched the battle.  "Some of ViceBlazer's attributes are wasted in his speed, but he still makes a tough opponent to beat." 

 "Yeah, especially when he use this!" Vill shouted. "Double Sai!" 

ViceBlazer pulled out a pair of sharp sais and swung them so fast, Medabee barely avoided them. 

 "Medabee, fire your missiles!" Ikki shouted.

 "You got it! MISSILE LAUNCH!!"

Medabee jumped far back and fired his missiles. But ViceBlazer back-flipped from the missiles' impact and fired ninja stars from his glove. Medabee ran to the sides of the road, avoiding the stars. ViceBlazer seized fire, and gracefully jumped on top of a fence, near Medabee, and jumped at him with his sais, but Medabee jumped back and fired his laser cannons, which ViceBlazer blocked every bullet.

"Like I always say: The hand is quicker then the bullet!" Vill said. 

"He's too fast! He's probably faster then Sumilidon!" Erika said.      

_ "Yeah, he blocks and dodges every single shot Medabee throws at him." Ikki thought. __"There's gotta be a way to get through his defense." After some quick thinking, Ikki had brainstorm. "Single….single?..That's it! Medabee, fire some homing missiles past him!" _

 "What good will that..?" Medabee asked as he was dodging ViceBlazer's stars.

 "Just do it!"

 "Fine! HOMING MISSILIES!" 

Medabee fired twin missiles that flew by ViceBlazer.

 "Now fire your laser cannons, and don't stop until I say so!" 

 "LASER CANNONS!"

Medabee rapidly fired his cannons, which as usual; ViceBlazer blocked all the rounds with his sais. As he did, the missiles made a u-turn and headed straight for ViceBlazer's back. 

 "Naw, ViceBlazer, behind you!" Vill shouted. 

Too late. The missiles made a direct hit, and ViceBlazer suffered heavy damage. It was now the opportunity for Medabee to give him the final blow.

 "Kiss your bot good bye!" Medabee shouted. With one hard punch, ViceBlazer's medal popped out. "BOO YA!!"

 "Function ceased!" Mr. Referee shouted. "The winner is **MEDABEE!"**

 "Alright!" Ikki and Erika cheered.

 "Aw crap!" the challenger shouted as he angrily pound the ground. 

 "Dude,….I rock!" Medabee said as he proudly stood over his fallen opponent.

 Digimon Tamer zone – Hypnos building – 7:40 AM

 It has been over a month since the D-Reaper's demise. All life has been backed to normal. It was like before the whole Digimon incident happened. Since there hasn't been any Digimon trying to bio-emerge to the real world, the Hypnos were just about to decide to shut down. A man with blond hair, and a black suit sat in a chair in a strange computer room, playing with a lighter, while two ladies were sitting on chairs with computers high up near a net like ceiling.

 "Any thing new?" the man asked.

 "No, sir! There hasn't been anything for about a month." The woman with purple hair said. "I think after the D-Reaper, all openings have been closed off."

 "Keep searching. You can never be too sure. I want all of the Digital World scanned before we decide to call it quits. I want every opening closed and any Digimon trying to bio-emerged deleted."

 "But sir, haven't we…?"

 "We will not destroy all Digimon. Just keep them away from our world. I don't want dark ones or anything like the D-Reaper here."

 "Sir, I spotted one trying to bio-emerge!" another woman with short hair said. 

 "A wild one?"

 "Yes but this one just destroyed Yuggoth!" up on the ceiling, with the radar nets, the target disappeared. "Sir, it just bio-emerged."

 "Can you pinpoint its location?"

 "I'm scanning all city coordinates, and I'm finding nothing! It's like it never entered our world at all."

 As the blonde man played with his lighter, he smiled and said: "Perhaps they found a new playground."

 Medabot zone – Tokyo public school – 7:40 AM

(A/N: I don't know the name of their school.) 

Ikki, Erika, and their new friend, Vill, made it just in time to school. After Vill stopped being a jerk to them, he already became friends with the two. All the students were waiting outside for school to start. Medabee was hanging out on a tree in school grounds.

 "So you're a new student, Vill?" Erika asked.

 "Yeah I just moved here from Hong Kong. Say how come we had to rush here so quickly? I mean I know we'll get in trouble if we're late and all…."

 "Trust me; you do not want to know about Coach Mountain's treatment." Ikki said. 

Near the tree where Medabee is, the Screws were asleep, well Spike and Sam was awake, but their eyes were baggy.

 "Let me guess: You guys stayed up for that Tales of the Crypt marathon, huh?" Erika asked.

 "Are you kidding? We lived in one last night!" Spike said.

 "What do you mean?" Ikki asked.

 "Last night, we met up with a scary yellow ape, with this huge bone. He broke our Medabots like nothing."

 "We would've made him beg for mercy if it wasn't for that freak to mess with bots somehow." Sam said.

 "A monster?" Erika asked. "Please! I believed in something like that, called the Gimme Ghost, and it turned out to be the Rubber-Robo Gang!" 

 "Yeah it was probably those guys." Ikki said.  
 "No this one was the real deal! A lot more creepy then the Gimme Ghost!" Spike said.

 "Yeah whatever! Next time, don't stay up so late for a cheap show." Erika said as she and her friends left.

 "Who were those guys?" Vill asked.

 "They're the Screws, a Medabot gang who are nothing but bullies." Ikki said. "They'll say anything just for cheap laughs."

 "Yeah, I mean a huge yellow ape with a bone? Oh come on! Who would believe that?" Erika asked.

 "Yeah, what a bunch of bull!" Vill said.

As the bell ranged, all the students entered in the building.

 "Well guess its time for another day of hell, huh?" Vill said.

 "You'll get used to this place." Erika said. 

Just then, another fog appeared all over the school. The lights started to turn on and off, and the speakers were malfunctioning with loud sound, the kids had to cover their ears.

 "Why are all the electronics going crazy?" Ikki asked.

 "Call me stupid, but I think it has something to do with this fog." Vill said. "Well go ahead; call me stupid!"

 "I'm not!"

 "It's too thick, I can't see anything!" Erika said.

 The Screws screamed as they ran toward the trio. The fear from the monster they battled still was in their souls; even they feared the fog. 

 "IT'S HIM! HE FOLLOWED US?" Spike shouted as he held on to Erika.

 "Will you guys get a grip? It's just a fog!" Erika shouted as she pushed him off.

At that moment, a huge bone clashed in the middle of the kids, startling them. Then the same creature that attacked the Screws landed near the bone, making the kids move far back.

 "AHH! THAT'S HIM!!!" Spike shouted.

 "Holy Meda-Rolly!" Ikki gasped. "What is that?"

 "A brand new King Kong with a love for bones?" Vill said. The gang looks at him all confused. "Just a thought."

After the creature roared, it eyed at the Screws and pointed its bone at them, giving them the same look he gave them last night.

 "You shall pay for disturbing me!" it shouted as it swung its bone at them, which they jumped out of the way, and ran away.

 "Who or what are you?" Erika shouted, while she tired to hold her fear inside.

 "I am Apemon, a digital ape! Any thing that stands in my way deserves to be crushed with my bone club, for example: YOU! "

 "We ain't gonna stand here and wait for some hero to save us!" Vill said as he set his Meda-Watch.

 "Yeah, we'll be the heroes!" Ikki said. "MEDABEE!" 

 "VICEBLAZER!"

After a second from their call, Medabee and ViceBlazer emerged through the fog, and smashed the monster with their fist and foot.

 "Get ready, banana breath, cause I'm gonna Medabee bop ya!" Medabee said as he fired his laser cannons.

 "Prepare to meet your death, furball!" ViceBlazer said as he fired his ninja star shooter.

Both attacks nailed Apemon, but he was still standing.

 "Do you think human weaponry will stop me? Think again! MEGA BONE STICK!!" 

Apemon swung his bone, causing some damage at Medabee, but missing ViceBlazer.

 "Ouch, didn't see that coming!" Medabee said as he held his left arm.

**Warning! 70% damage to left arm.**

 "I can't believe this guy's power!" Ikki said. "We could use a little help, Erika!" 

 "Right! TRANSPORT BRASS!" Erika shouted as her sailor type Medabot, Brass, appeared. When Brass tired to join in the battle, like the Screws' Medabots, she malfunctioned.

**Error! Error! Electrical interference occurred. Error! Error!**

** "An interference?" Erika repeated. "Brass, are you okay?"**

 "I….can't…move!" she said.

 "What's causing the interference?" Ikki asked.

 "I guess the Screws were right. That thing must have the ability to cause interference to all electrical objects, including Medabots!" Vill said.

 "That's not fair! Nothing happened to yours and Ikki's!" Erika said.

While they were arguing, Medabee was dodging Apemon's bone attacks while ViceBlazer shoot some stars at his back.

 "Maybe it's because of Medabee's rare medal." Ikki said. "It's immune to the interference." 

 "But how else can Vill's Medabot not be affective too? Unless…..!" Erika said.

 "Vill, where did you find your medal?" Ikki asked.

 "I found it buried underground in a woods in my old town. It was inside a small chest. Why you ask?"

 "Ikki, ViceBlazer has a rare medal, too!" Erika shouted in surprise. "It's the only explanation!" 

As Medabee was thrown back by Apemon, he turned to ViceBlazer, as the Medabot draws his sais and rushed toward the creature.

 "METALLIC FUR!!!" 

 Apemon's fur turned metal, and his metallic fur defected the sais. After his fur quickly turned to normal, Apemon nailed ViceBlazer with his bone. He rushed over to the fallen Medabee and prepared to finish him off, when he felt something jabbing his back. He turned around to find a malfunctioned Brass pointing her cannons at him.  

 "I'll crush you like tin cans!" Apemon shouted as he raised his bone.

 "No, BRASS!" Erika cried.

At the last minute, before the bone made impact, Medabee flew toward Brass, and pushed her out of the way, but he got the punishment instead of Brass. As Brass got up, he looked past her shoulder to find Medabee lying on the floor with most of his armor crushed.

 "MEDABEE!" she cried.

**Warning! Left arm total damage! Function ceased! Body damage 65%. ****Head damage ****50 %.******

** "Medabee! Get up!" Ikki shouted.**

 "There…is…no way…..nobody ain't….gonna find out….that Medabee got beaten…BY A MONKEY!!!" the Hercules beetle type shouted as his eyes glowed.  

As Medabee struggled to get up, he was glowing in a gold energy. 

 "Listen up! When I see red, you see green! Not a good color choice for you!" Medabee shouted. "It's time to kiss your mon-butt good bye! MEDA FORCE!!!!"  

Medabee fired a huge energy blast from his cannons, and nailed Apemon. Apemon struggled to keep on standing, but he taken out of his last energy, and he was blown to bits of data.

 "He just…..blew up into bits!" Ikki said as the fog lifted. "How is that possible?" 

 "I don't know, maybe he's made of zeros and ones like a program! He did mention that he's a digital ape." Vill said.

 "Yeah right!" Erika said.

Ikki rushed to his fallen Medabot. As he picked him up, he eyed at Erika.

 "Erika, will it be alright if Brass took Medabee back to my house?"

 "Yeah sure! Brass, how are you feeling?"

 "A little better. The interference stopped when Medabee destroyed that monster." She said.

 "Great, and can you take Medabee to Ikki's house? We have to get to class before we do a hundred laps!" 

 "Yes of course, Miss Erika!"

 "Hey guys, what do you mean about the rare medals?" Vill asked. "Do you mean ViceBlazer has one too?"

 "He probably does!" Ikki said. "How else can you explain why ViceBlazer didn't get affected by the interference?" 

 "HEY ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR YOU WANT TO WATER THE SCHOOLYARD WITH YOUR SWEAT?" Erika shouted.

 "NO WAY!!" the boys cried as they dashed to the school. 

As Brass carried Medabee home, the kids hurried to class while ViceBlazer vanished like a ninja.

 _"Just what was that thing?" Ikki asked himself. __"I sure hope there isn't more where he came from."_

End of part 1…….

Tai: Good question. To find out if there are more Digimon in their world, stay tuned to next Medabot/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever.

Max: Uh he did my job! You goggle-punk, you took my job!

Me: I asked Tai to do the ending narration. Hey Davis did so for the Digimon Tamers show, so I thought I put Tai in this spot. I'm also gonna do the same with Takato for my Digimon/Pokemon fic.

Max: Aw man!

Me: Hope you readers liked this. Now to end this with a few quotes.

_"You coward, you should've run away like me!" ~Ikki~ Medabots_

_"Spill it, gold-face! What's your angle?" ~Erika_

_"From up here, a pretty good angle!" ~Space-Medafighter X~ Medabots_

_"Okay, just keep on walking and don't look back at her…. __I gotta say that shirt looks pretty good!....Opps!" ~Takato_

 "Just keep on walking." ~Henry~ Digimon Tamers  


	2. Episode 2: Medabots go digital

Me: Whoa over five reviews in the first chapter! That's the first time that ever happened.

Terra: That's something to be proud of? I be surprised if you got over ten for the first chapter.

Me: Geeze la wheeze! Give me a break! Anywise I don't own Medabots or Digimon yada yada yada! Let's just get this over with.

Terriermon: You're out of ideas to start off this disclaimer huh?

Me: Yep.

Max: How bout we talk about Terra's fight with that Rika chick?

Terra: I say NO!

Max: She kicked your ass huh?

Me: Not really. I'm still trying to put together how that fight went. Terra won't give full detail.

Matt: Of course she won't. She probably got walked all over by her.

(Terra punches Matt in the face, making him pass out.)

Me: TERRA! Matt ain't used to your hits like Max!

Terra: So sue me!

                                    **Medabots****/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**

 Digimon Tamers zone – Nonaka residence – 7: 40 AM

 Outside of the Japanese style house of the Nonaka family, a red haired girl walked out in her school uniform, heading for her private all-girl school. This girl was a former Tamer, who happened to help destroy the D-Reaper. She was once the cold-hearted warrior, but her friends helped warm her up. Now she was a caring person, and she was now close with her mother even more. However she still had a sad look on her face. There was something missing, and she doesn't know what. Oh sure she misses Renamon, but that wasn't part of her problem.

 Just as she almost walked through her front yard, a boy with yellow goggles, named Takato, stood in her path. As Takato smiled at her, a slight blush escaped in her face. She was about to make a step toward the boy, memories of the last battle flashed in her mind. One memory that flashed in mind the most was the one with Takato holding on to his crush, Jeri, after he rescued her. Now she doesn't want to talk to him, so she walked by him, acting like she didn't see him. 

 "Rika, wait up!" Takato said as he followed her. This was strange. Normally she might insult him a little and then talked to him, but she would never ignore him….well not a 100% ignoring. "Hey, I was right there! What's the matter?"

 "Nothing! I'm just late for school, Goggle-Head!" Rika said, while not looking at him. Why was he here she thought. Haven't he already made her miserable as it is? "Why are you here?"

 "Well….I haven't seen you for about a month. I thought….you know…maybe I could walk you to school."

Rika stopped and then turned to Takato with a cold face. Of course he was expecting this. It no surprise she would look like she was about to murder someone.

 _"Oh great!__ She's gonna hit me! I just know it!" he thought as his knees shook. Of course the last time he thought this was gonna happen when he tried to do something nice for her, she just said thank you, and then argued about him put little girly hearts on her note._

 "Haven't you learned through our Digimon adventure that I'm physically capable of taking care of myself, or hanging around with Jeri made you forget?"

 "What does Jeri have to do with this?" he said. Why would Jeri be involved in this predicament?

 "Nothing. You do like her don't you?" she asked with her tone getting louder. She always watches Takato looking a bit goofy every time he's around her in the Digital World. 

 "Well…..yeah." he said with a slight blush. Sure he likes her. He did save her life from the D-Reaper. But that didn't exactly alter their friendship into something more, and sometimes he gets second thoughts about her. "..It's just…"

 "Is just what? Haven't you asked her out or something?" she said as her voice getting a bit harsher. 

 "Well….I kind of told her how I feel about her, when I helped her get home after we got back from the Digital World…" he said. Rika's heart shattered a bit when she heard that. "…but that Jeri was a clone. And the last time I asked her something, she thought I was asking her out, and she told me she only liked me as a friend,…..well her puppet said that for her." 

 "SO WHAT?" Rika shouted so loud it made Takato step back.  "Look…that was before, and I'm sure after you saved her, she's NOW waiting for YOU to sweep her off her feet like you did after the D-Reaper was toast, so just go and ask her out! It's no big deal!"

 "Hey what's your problem? I only came to just talk to you and you're making this hard!" 

 "Well we just talked, and I'm late for school so good bye!" Rika shouted as she stormed past him. "I'm sure Jeri needs someone to walk her to school and I can walk myself!" 

 Takato tried to hold his anger, but failed as he shouted: "Well fine! Be that way! I forgotten that you already have Ryo to keep you company!" With that he left in the other direction.

 "Just what does that suppose to mean?" Rika asked as she turned to him, but Takato just ignored her and continued walking. "I'm not a couple with HIM!!!"

 Takato walked away, while Rika watched him with tears escaping from her eyes. The thing that scared her is that she's crying, for Takato. She never let her emotions get the best of her. She always tried to keep them in. So why was she crying now? Then it hit her.

 _"First I lost Renamon….now I lost Takato….to Jeri! Can't you see that I'm not interested in Ryo, you stupid Goggle-Head?"  _

 Medabots zone – 2:45 PM

School was finally over, and so was the trio's torture workout, courtesy of Coach Mountain. Ikki, Erika, and Vill limped out of the school, due to the fact they had to run a hundred laps around the school. 

 "The horror! The horror!" Ikki said as he gave and fell to the floor. He had been through hell the last time with the Screws, but that time he had to do fifty. Coach added fifty more for their third tardiness. 

 "That was not how I want to spend my first day!" Vill said as he fell too. "Healthy bodies make for healthy minds my ass!" Vill could not believe the school's punishment programs, he thinks Coach Mountain's 'fun filled activities' should be illegal, and Ikki and Erika would most DEFENTLY agree.

 "I can't believe he thought we were late because we Ro-Battled!" Ikki said.

 "We did, but that didn't make us late. It was that stupid monkey! I can't believe nobody even heard the battle; it was right near the school!" Vill said. The coach believed they were tardy because they Ro-battled in the fog; nobody, except the Screws, didn't know that they were battling a monster NEAR the school.

 "I guess that fog is also sound-proof! Nobody will believe us, unless Erika prints the photos of our Medabots fighting that thing in the school news paper!"

 "How did you know I took pictures of that?" Erika asked as she sat on a bench.

 "I know you! You always take pictures when nobody is looking!" 

 "YO DUDES!!!!"

A short boy with spiky hair with red bangs, named Rentaro ran up to the trio. The kid looked younger then the trio, but he said that he's older then he looks. He's one of the most energetic kid in the group. 

 "DUDES YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!!!!"

 "Well slow down and tell us!" Erika said.

 "I WAS UP IN THIS FOG, UNTIL SAW THIS HUGE BUG MONSTER! AFTER I CUT A HOLE IN THE FOG, IT BUST LOSE! IT WAS THE MOST INCREDIBLE THING I EVER SAW SINCE THE MEDAFORCE!!!!"

 "WHAT?! There's another one like that monkey?!" Ikki shouted. 

 "Just what we need." Vill sighed. Its bad enough they dealt with the ape monster, now they had to deal with a bug? He never thought this would happen to him after he moved and he's somehow glad. "Which way did that thing go?" 

 "Uh…..I think it went in the way that rich school is!" 

 "The Rosewood Private School?" Erika asked.

Ikki gasped and went bug wide because the Rosewood Private School was the place a crush of his go to.

 "Oh no……KARIN!!!!" Ikki cried as he ran to the school, with Rentaro on his tail,

 "Yo wait up, Ikki!" Rentaro shouted.

 "Man, look at him run!" Vill said. He never had seen anyone run as fast as twenty-eight miles per hour. Barely any humans can run at that speed, except maybe Olympic runners. "Hey who's Karin, Erika?"

As he turned to her, he noticed her face boiling red, and her eyes raging. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was eating her.

 "Let me guess: This Karin is Ikki's girlfriend and you're jealous because she got to him first before you made a move, huh?"

 "Wha…?" Erika said as she snapped back to normal, but this time she blushed. Has he already figure out her secret? Nobody wasn't supposed to know that. She almost blew it when Ikki was facing against Space Medafighter X, and she covered it with a headbutt. "Oh no…Karin is just his crush, and I'm not jealous! Why should I be?....heh,heh!"

 "Sure you are!" Vill said. Erika wasn't gonna tell? He might as well just leave it for now. There are more important matters. More monsters have appeared, and stuff like this never happens to a person who just moved to a new town. "Man, I just moved here, and already I'm on an adventure……I'M SO GLAD I MOVED HERE!!!!"

 Rosewood Private School – 3:03 PM

Rosewood Private School. A place that is easily mistaken for a vacation spot because not only the school is on a small island in the middle of a huge lake, its yard is miles big, it has its own amusement park, a golf course, and other stuff nobody knows except its students. It is a school that is obvious it is for the rich kids. It is also the school that the gentlest girl in town goes to; Karin Jumay, once the legendary Medafighter, and the niece of the creator of Medabots, Dr. Aki. 

 Another day of school has also ended in the private school, and all the wealthy students are returning home, as well as Karin. As usual, she's always in a good mood, and nothing brightens her day then a beautiful, clear sky. However, the clear sky was ruined when a fog starts to appear, a very thick one. Because of its thickness, the students could not see. 

 "Oh poo! A fog." Karin said. She never likes foggy days as much as the next girl. It always seems so depressing, and she doesn't like gloomy things. "Just when I was enjoying this beautiful day." 

At that moment, the students saw a huge shadow appear in the fog. It is unknown to them of what it is, but the students have not feared it, yet.

 "What is that thing?" one of them said.

 "Maybe it's a giant Medabot."

As the students stared at the weird shaped shadow, Karin, who stood on top of a stoop a few feet away from the crowd, also looked at the shadow.

 "That's the strangest looking Medabot I ever seen. I wonder what it looks like behind all this fog." 

At that moment, a loud roar was heard from the figure, which frightened the students.

 "Uh…..that's some roar coming from a Medabot!" one of them said.

The figure finally revealed itself from the fog, to be a huge insectoid monster with a horn helmet, and blue skin and wings. The huge creature was like something from a person's nightmare, who would have a fear of bugs, like one of her friends, Koji. The students ran from the creature before it charged up with electricity.

 "ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!" 

The insect creature fired a huge electrical orb at the spot the students once stood and made a huge crater. Karin froze as she stared at the creature with fear.

 "T…t..that bug monster looks scarier then that giant Medabot a month back!" she said, remembering the time when the Rubber-Robo Gang sent a giant Medabot to destroy all of Tokyo. Karin pulled out her cell-phone from her purse and tried to dial for help, but all she got were static, and the digital screen wasn't working properly. "Oh my! My cell-phone is broken!" 

 Karin quietly walked down the stoop, hoping she wouldn't get the creature's attention, but she just did. The giant insect noticed her and slowly walked toward her.

 "Going somewhere, little human?" it said. 

 "Oh no!" Karin said as she froze. Was this the end for her she thought as she watched the giant bug slowly walking toward her? Being killed by something from Koji's nightmare? Why? She never did anything wrong.  

 "KARIN!!" 

A boy with black hair saved Karin by pushing her out of the way, before the creature sliced her in half with its claws. 

 "Huh?...Koji!" Karin cried. It was an miracle for her to be saved by Koji, Ikki's rival in Medabots and Karin's affection. But how could he be here around a giant bug? "But you're afraid of bugs!"

 "That's not gonna stop me from helping you! Stay back, Karin! I'll protect you! TRANSPORT SUMILIDON!" 

Koji transported his sabertooth tiger type Medabot, Sumilidon. Koji placed the medal in him, and it was ready to fight. 

 "Sumilidon! Take him!" Koji shouted in his watch.

Just when he was about to engage the creature in battle, he too, just like the other Medabots, malfunctioned.

 "I….can't…..move…..Koji!" Sumilidon said.

**Error! Error! Electrical interference occurred!**

 "What? How?" Koji shouted. He never thought anything can hamper a Medabot's circuitry. _"Could that thing be powerful enough to do such a thing?" he thought. _

 "ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!"

The creature blasted away Sumilidon with a powerful blast, releasing his medal, and KOing the Medabot.

**Warning! Warning! Function ceased!      **

 "Oh no, Sumilidon!" Koji shouted. This monster certainly have such power. His power seem almost as powerful as the Medaforce  if he could instantly take out a Medabot, even if it was malfunctioning.  

 "I'll help out Sumilidon! TRANSPORT NEUTRANURSE!"

After Karin transported her nurse type Medabot, she commands her to heal up Sumilidon, but just like him, she malfunctioned.

 "I….can't….move!"

 "What's going on? Why our Medabots stopped working?" Koji asked.

 "Koji, we have to run!" Karin said as she watched the creature hover in the air and prepare to fire his attack again.

 Digimon Tamer zone – Hypnos HQ - 3:10 PM

 "Sir, another one just bio-emerged." Riley said. "It hasn't appeared on the radar, like the other ones, and the Yuggoth is having no affect on the wild ones!" 

 "Impossible! I want you to try to close whatever they're going through." Yamaki said.

 "I just did, sir! It won't close up! The Yuggoth program can't close it!" 

 "I want you to try to program something that will give me full close up on the Digital World. I want to examine this problem with my very eyes before bringing in our young forces."

 "But sir, the kids' Digimon are stuck in the Digital World. How are they gonna be of any use?"

 "That's where we come in."

Shinjuki Park – 3:10 PM

 Takato walked through the park to school. His meeting with Rika was a bust, but at least he still had time to get to school. While he walked through the empty path, he was in total thought. 

 _"I can't believe Rika just acted like that. Why was she liked that? Was it something I did, and why did I included Ryo in our argument just like Rika include Jeri?" Takato thought. He then came near the shaft, where he used to hid his Digimon and best friend, Guilmon. (A/N: I do not own this next dialogue.) __"You know, even though I thought I'd never be the same, the world soon went back to normal, and after a while, so did I. Life became exactly what it was before I met Guilmon: Kazu still made bad jokes and Ms. Nami still gave too much homework. Sometimes, I'd go by our old hangouts to see if he's there, but I don't know why I bother, 'cause he never is. Most times, I'm okay, but there's this that bug me: a promise I made to a friend, a promise I don't think I can keep."_

 After he was about to leave, he heard some innocent giggling. He turned around and sensed something going on in the shaft. Takato ran up the stairs and went inside the shaft. He walked slowly toward the hole Guilmon made, and to his surprise and prying, he saw a Digi-Port inside the hole. Takato smiled wide as he stared at the portal.

 _"Actually, scratch that, I think I'm gonna to be able to keep that promise after all."_

 Medabot zone – 3:12 PM

  Meanwhile in Henry's shop, Brass and Henry helped take care of Medabee's damages. Just then, Ikki was seen running past them, not even stopping to pick up Medabee.

 "Yo Ikki! Where's the fire?" Medabee shouted, but Ikki did not hear as he was out of sight.

 "What's going on with him?" Henry asked.

Rentaro, Erika, and Vill ran up to Henry, trying to catch their breath, but Rentaro just ran ahead after Ikki.

 "What's wrong with you guys? Medabee told me that you guys fought some mutant ape!" Henry said.

 "Yeah, Rentaro said that some insect monster is heading toward Rosewood!" Erika said.

 "An insect monster? Yeah right!" Henry said. Last time something like this happened, it was just the Rubber Robo Gang, disguising a Medabot as the so-called Gimme Ghost. 

 "Well after seeing some freakish ape trying to crush us, I'll defiantly believe it!" Erika shouted. "Medabee, are you better?"

 "You Meda-believe it!" he said as he jumped up. "Let's go kick some mon-butt!"  

As the kids ran after Ikki, Henry watched them while he thought:

 _"Monsters?__ It can't be! There's no such thing, is there?"_

 Rosewood front gate. – 3: 20 PM

 Ikki continued running to the school without stopping for a rest. He wouldn't let anything stop him, not even the gate guard, which he got past, nothing!

 "GHAH!!!"

Expect maybe a net trap. Ikki was caught in one of the school's traps. Now he's hanged up, with no way out. He just doesn't know why this school's principle thinks these kind of traps are more humane then electronic ones.  

 "SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE! I GOTTA SAVE KARIN!!"

 "LASER CANNONS!" 

Somebody cut the rope to free Ikki, the hard way. 

 "Medabee, thanks, but could you at least free me gently?" He asked while rubbing the bump on his head.

 "Quit whining! Come on, we got a bug to exterminate!"  

 "If we could get there in time! We need some wheels!" 

With a stroke of coincidence and luck, Ikki found a golf cart near the side of the road, and the golf course.

 "Somebody up there loves me!" Ikki said.

 "Yeah and I doubt is that bug dude!" Medabee said as he pointed to large flying creature up in the sky, flying past them.

 "Great, we have to hurry! Get in!" Ikki said as he and Medabee jumped in the cart.

 "Hold it right there, Ikki!" 

Erika, Vill, Rentaro, and Brass caught up with them just before Ikki started the cart.

 "Hey pal, you weren't gonna take on an over-grown bug without us, right?" Vill asked.

 "Sorry guys. Get in; we got a school to save!" Ikki said.

Erika sat next to Ikki, while the rest jumped in the back, after getting rid of some golf equipment. Ikki drove the kart down the road to the school.

 "Brass, why are with us?" Erika asked. "You do know that you can't go near these things with out malfunctioning!" 

 "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Miss Erika, no matter what the cost."

 "Of course, you're programmed that why." Erika said with a sweatdrop. Medabots with normal medals would do anything to protect their human partner, without a will to make their own choice, while ones with rare medals choose if they want to help others. 

Meanwhile down at the lake, Koji and Karin took a motor boat out of the school. They were almost at the end of the lake, but they had the flying insect on their tails. Awhile ago, when Karin and Koji escaped through the fog, they also cut a breach for the creature to break out its cloudy prison. 

 "Hurry, Koji! It's gaining!" Karin shouted.

 "I'm trying to go faster, but this is as fast it goes!" 

 "OH NO! HERE IT COMES!" Karin cried as the creature was almost a breath away.

Karin held on to Koji for dear life, waiting for their fate, but after a few moments, nothing happened. The two slowly opened there eyes and looked behind them to find the creature not even there.

 "Where…did it go?" Koji asked. There was no sight of the blue insect.

 "Karen, look up there!" NetraNurse said.

The creature was found high up in the sky engaged in a battle with another insect creature with blades for arms.

 "TWIN SICKLES!" 

The green monster threw a shock wave energy blast at the blue monster, but it dodged it and attacked with its own attack.

 "ELECTRO SHOCKER!!" 

The gang stopped the cart before the lake, to meet up with Koji and Karen, as they departed the boat. After Ikki  layed eyes on her for one second, he turned crazy and ran for her, while Erika fumed with anger and tried to pound Ikki to the ground, if it wasn't for Vill to hold her back.

 "KARIN!!" Ikki cried as he ran her and held her hands. "Are you alright? I was so worried!"

 "I'm fine Ikki. Koji saved me!"  

 "Koji?" Ikki shouted.

 "Well if it isn't you. What are you doing here?" Koji asked.

 "Saving Karen!" Ikki shouted.

 "You? I already have things under control, so buzz off!" 

 "I don't think that choice of words is a good time to use!" Vill said as he pointed at the two bug monsters. 

 The blue monster pinned the green one, and they both plummet to the water, creating a huge splash. The Medafighters done what they plan. Now the only choice is to run and let someone else deal with these monsters.

 "Forget this, you knuckle-heads!" Erika shouted. "We have to get out of here!" 

At that moment, the two monsters emerged from the water, and landed near the Medafighters, while they were locked in a hold. The two insect beasts pushed away from each other, and then the green bug creature swung its blade arm down at its opponent, but the blue moved out of the way, letting it smash the golf cart instead.

 "Whoa, dude! There goes our set of wheels!" Rentaro shouted. He was more excited then scared. 

 "ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!"

The blue insect missed its attack at the green bladed one, but the blast was heading for the kids.

 "WATCH OUT!!!!" Ikki shouted.

After the Medafighters got out of the way from the incoming blast of electricity, the two monsters finally noticed the kids, due to the fact they heard their screams. The two monsters eyed at the kids and leisurely walked toward the group, acting like they forgot about mutilating each other.

 "Oh dear, they're coming this way!" Karin said.

 "And none of our Medabots can't even go near them without malfunction them." Koji said.

 "Except Medabots with rare medals!" Ikki said, as he set his Medawatch to battle watch. "Go get em', Medabee!"

 "Finally! Come on suckas! Let's get Meda-busy!" Medabee shouted as he fired his laser cannons, but were blocked by the green bug's blades. "You little cheesy punk! Now I'm really angry!"

 "Get in there and show him how it's done, Viceblazer!" Vill shouted.

From out of nowhere, Viceblazer appeared in front of the green insect's face and slashed it with his sais. 

 "How can that Viceblazer fight with out malfunctioning?" Koji asked.

 "Because he also has a rare medal!" Erika said while she was taping the action on camera.

 "What? Does the whole world have rare medals or what?"

 "TWIN SICKLES!" 

The green mantis creature swung its blade at the ninja type Medabot, almost slicing of his left arm.

 **Warning! Left arm 56% damage!**

The green one whipped its scratched face with its unsharpened part of its arm. These robots the humans summoned on them just ruined their fight to the death, so they must get rid of the humans and their monsters if they want to finish. The mantis insect turned to his blue helmet opponent.

 "How about we destroy these puny humans before we continue our business, Kabuterimon?" it said.

 "I couldn't argue with you there, Snimon! ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

 "TWIN SICKLES!" 

Both of the monster's attacks blown Medabee and Viceblazer away, even though the two Medabots jumped away from the blast.

 "Medabee!" Ikki cried.

 "Don't worry, Ikki, they're okay." Vill said as he studied the status on his watch. "Nothing else was badly damaged."

 _"Good, but how are we gonna beat these things?" Ikki thought. All these months of Ro-battling never prepared him for this. Ikki studied the blue creature, looking for any weaknesses._

 Viceblazer dashed passed Snimon in ninja speed, while firing ninja star bombs, but the shots were being blocked by Snimon's blades again. Viceblazer jumped over all of Snimon's blades.

 "He's open! Fire your stars!" Vill shouted.

After Viceblazer jumped over both of Snimon's blades, he fired his stars at the monster's chest, making him cry in pain. Snimon moved back and crossed his blades before his face.

 "TWIN SICKLES!"

Snimon threw an even powerful Twin Sickle attack then before, knocking the Medabot to the grass, and gave him great damage.

 **Warning! Warning! Function ceased! **

 "No…..Viceblazer!" Vill said, as he looked at his fallen Medabot from a few feet.

 "I will decide your fate, human, after I take care of the other piece of human trash!" Snimon said.

Meanwhile Medabee ran away from the flying Kabuterimon while firing his laser cannons, but all his hits meant nothing; the bug's skin defect all the shots. The hard thing for Medabee was that Kabterimon kept flying, and Medabee has a hard time with flying Medabots, because he doesn't encounter them that much. 

 "Medabee, fire your missiles at his wings!" Ikki shouted.

 "You got it! MISSILE LAUNCHED!"  

Medabee launched his missiles, destroying Kabuterimon's wings and causing him to crash to the ground. Kabuterimon looked over shoulders to find his wings burned and ruined. He tried to flap them to fly, but to no success. 

 "MY WINGS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he shouted. "ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"

Kabuterimon's attack threw Medabee far near to Snimon, whom came back from the fight with Viceblazer.

 "TWIN SICKLE!"

The attack nailed Medabee on his back, and pushed him toward Ikki's feet.

 **Warning! 80% damage to arms! Total damage to body! Function ceased! Legs 90% damage!**

The two monsters dived at the kids. The Medafighters moved out of the way while Ikki dragged Medabee with him.

 "Ikki, we have to get out of here! Those monsters are too strong!" Erika shouted.

Ikki kneeled near his damaged Medabot, and then looked at the two monsters chasing Rentaro and Vill. Ikki shut his eyes while shaking his head.

 "We can't do that!" he said.

 "Why not? I'm not sure if you noticed, but two of our only Medabots are out of the action, and these monsters are on the verge to but us on their menu…"

 "Exactly! We're not sure if we can make it out alive, and even if we did, what will that do for our town? If we let them go, innocent people will get hurt."

 "But what about that Medabot army that handled that giant Medabot? Maybe they…!"

 "Maybe they'll malfunction like the other Medabots! No Medabot with regular medals can go near these things, and only ones with rare medals can do it! Since Medabee have a rare medal, as thus Vill's Medabot, we can't just do nothing! We have to stop these things now!"

While Ikki was making his speech, Medabee struggled to get up. His armor is damaged, and electricity is sparking from his body, but he still had the energy to get back on his feet.

 "Yeah, and besides, like Ikki said: Put both of us together and we burn brighter then the blazing sun!" Medabee said "Come on Ikki! I'm still warring to go!"

Medabee fired his laser cannons on the creatures' backs. All it did was get there attention and they ignored Vill and Rentaro.

 "Dude! For a second I thought I was gonna be bug-chow!" Rentaro shouted.

 "You and me both!" Vill said.   

As the monsters charged toward Medabee, Medabee was glowing in a green aura. (A/N: Sorry I said gold aura in the first chapter.)

 "Alright you freako fly-faces, its time you meet the Medabee exterminator!" Medabee shouted. "MEDAFORCE!!!"

The gang was surprised to see Medabee use the Medaforce twice in one day again. The huge blast headed straight for the two insect monsters, but they tried to counter it with their attacks. All the energy blast met and was struggling through each other, but the Medaforce shot through the two attacks and continued to its target. Kabuterimon and Snimon moved out of the way, but Snimon got hit in his right arm, and it deleted. Vill looked at the bug's loss arm and expected it to be dripping blood, but to his surprise it was dripping data, and the inside of its ripped of shoulder was static, like something from a TV.

 "MY ARM! MY FREAKIN ARM!!!" Snimon screamed.

"Geeze, that thing was like something from an ultimate level Digimon!" Kabuterimon said.

After Medabee chuckled, he passed out, due to all the loss of energy for using the Medaforce.

 "MEDABEE!" Ikki cried.

 "Its over. The Medaforce didn't stop them!" Koji said.

 _"It can't be! There must be a way! Come on Medabee, get up!" Ikki thought, but Medabee was lying there, lifeless._

 Erika noticed the worried look on Ikki's face, while Brass, whom was struggling from the interference, was staring at Medabee.

 "Ikki…" she quietly said.

Ikki's blood was pumping hard, and his heart was beating fast. The monsters was about to prepare to finish them off, and Medabee is powerless to do anything. This reminded Ikki the time when he first got Medabee; He was the only kid in school who didn't have a Medabot. One day he and Erika met up with the Rockers and the Screws, challenging them to a Ro-battle. Ikki ran away to get help, leaving Erika behind and he came back with an out-dated Medabot, Medabee. When he turned him on he didn't move. Medabee was getting mutilated by the Rockers Medabots, and Ikki was losing his patience he shouted some insults at his Medabot. Surprisingly, it worked, and Medabee triumphed over the Rockers, before Medabee tried to blast his Medafighter.

 As Ikki came to, the monsters was almost finished charging their attacks. Time was running out, so there was only one thing to do. It worked once, maybe it'll work again. Ikki faced his watch before his mouth and shouted:

 "MOVE YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!!!"

At that moment, his watch glowed in a bright white light, which blinded him and his friends, and halted the two monsters. As the light faded, Ikki slowly opened to find his watch…..looking the same. However on its digital screen, it showed some words that Ikki never heard of.

 "Huh? Meda-Upgrade?"

After Ikki shrugged, he pressed it, and a second later nothing happened.

 "Nothings happening."

**Meda****-Upgrade transformation activated.**

After that moment, his watch glowed in a bright light again. Ikki moved the watch away from and noticed Medabee glowing in the same bright light. He and his friends were confused of what's going on, even the two monsters.

 "What the hell is going on with that tin-can?" Snimon asked.

 "That…..energy…..it's almost like….almost like…..DIGIEVOLUTION!!!!" Kabuterimon shouted.

 "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

Medabee's body was floating above the ground, and then his eyes glowed so intense. As his arms shook, Ikki heard that familiar sound Medabee sometimes make.

 "Gck Gck Gck!....Gck Gck! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Medabee screamed as he surged with more power. "MEDABEE…….MEDA-UPGRADE….TOOOOOO…….."

  While Medabee was surging with glowing energy, his body parts were shifting like it was transforming. (A/N: Think like he's transforming like the Transformers.) His helmet kind of looked the same but his cannons on his head looked a bit advanced, and there was a huge plate above his eyes that looked like huge one-eyebrow. His eyes were smaller and his face plate was smaller, and more shaped like a real chin. His shoulders were now rounded and the cannons on his shoulders looked advanced too. His cannon arms looked more like something MegaMan uses, and his chest looked bulkier. His legs looked kind of the same except they were more rounded and the black toes on his feet were as sharp as claws.

 Ikki and the others were speechless. They never had seen anything like this. Finally as Medabee's energy was about to fade, the energy burst away from him, making his appearance more clear.

 "…GRAN-MEDABEE!" he continued, except his voice was now deeper.

 "Holy…..Meda-rolly!" Ikki said as he awed the new Medabot with wide eyes.

**Meda****-Upgrade complete.**** Unit form: Gran-Medabee.**

Gran-Medabee

Medafighter: Ikki 

Type: KBT Hercules-Beetle type  

Level: Champion

Specialty: Missiles, Plasma blast

"This is…..truly unbelievable!" Erika said as she caught everything on film.

"WHOA DUDE! THAT'S A COOL ASS MEDABOT!!" Rentaro shouted.

"Where in world did he hide all that armor?" Vill asked.

"Wow! What a total makeover!" Karin said.

"Is this…the power of the rare medal?" Koji asked.

Gran-Medabee turned to the two monsters, which the two were still shocked at the Medabot's transformation, and chuckled.

 "Y'all better run now, cause' I'm gonna Gran-Medabbe bop ya!" Gran-Medabee shouted as he charged at the two monsters.

 "I don't know how can you posses Digievloution, but it still won't save you!" Kabuterimon shouted. "ELECTRO SHOCKER!!" 

 Gran-Medabee dodged the attack like lightning and jumped up Kabuterimon's head and punched him hard in the face, making his helmet crack. Snimon fired his Twin Sickle with his one arm, but Gran-Medabee jumped from Kabuterimon's face and dodged the attack.

 "You want a piece of me? Well eat this, roach-boy! PLASMA CANNON!"

Gran-Medabee fired rapid plasma blast at Snimon, which he tried to block them with his blade, but the blast destroyed it and nailed Snimon off his feet.

 "Kiss your mon good bye! RAPID MISSILES!"

As he set his helmet launcher, the cannons on his shoulders pointed forward and fired four large missiles at Snimon, deleting him. 

 "WOW! THIS WILL DEFENTLY BE WORLD NEWS!" Erika shouted as she taped the battle.

 "GO…GET…GET HIM, MEDABEE!" Brass shouted while she was still malfunctioning.

 Ikki noticed Kabuterimon trying to attack from behind. Ikki also noticed that his shoulder guns can position themselves from front to back, This gave him a plan.

 "Medabe….I mean Gran-Medabee! Turn your shoulder guns facing back and fire!" 

 "You got it! MISSILE LAUNCHED!"

Gran-Medabee blasted Kabuterimon, preventing him from attacking from behind. Gran-Medabee turned around while he was glowing in a green aura again.

 "As Gran-Medabee said: Let there be MEDAFORCE!!!"

Gran-Medabee once again fired his Medaforce, but this time the blast was a lot bigger then before. Ikki and the others were surprised that Gran-Medabee already gained enough power for another Medaforce.The blast engulfed the monster, and as it faded, Kabuterimon was no more. As that finished, Gran-Medabee kneeled down due to some loss of his energy, but not as much as his Medabee form.

 "Dude……I rock!"

The Medafighters cheered as they rushed to congratulate Gran-Medabee. As they came to him they finally noticed that Gran-Medabee was three inches taller then all of them.

 "Whoa that's some major growth spurt!" Rentaro said. "THAT WAS FREAKIN COOL!!!"

 "How is this possible? How did you change?" Koji asked.

 "Um…….Don't know."

After everyone did an anime drop, Ikki came up to the group and looked his new-improved Medabot.

 "Gran-Medabee……..great job." He said.

 "Thanks pal, oh and another thing." Before Ikki knew it, Gran-Medabee punched him in the gut. "THAT was for calling a piece of junk!"

As Ikki cradled in pain, Gran-Medabee glowed and transformed back into Medabee.

 "Aw man! I liked being Gran-Medabee!"

 "He changed back." Karin said.

 "We can see that, pinko!" Vill said. 

As Erika and Brass helped Ikki up, Vill looked at Medabee as he said:  
 "How come we never heard of Medabots doing that Meda-Upgrade thing?"

 "We better ask Dr. Aki about this." Ikki said. "I hope you taped everything, Erika, because we'll need all the proof." 

Ikki and his friends waited while Karin called for a limo. None of them noticed a glowing little creature flying high above them. And in the dark trees, the Phantom Renegade watched the kids, who were also stunned by the Meda-Upgrade. 

 "I don't believe it! How can Medabee transform? I never have seen anything like it! At least I came just in time for this. Could this be the rare medals' true power?"

  End of part 2…………..

Tai: A Medabot can Digivolve? Or Meda-Upgrade is what they call it. Will they figure out about this power? Find out in the next Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever!

Max: I can't believe hairball here took my job.

Me: Be quiet. At least you still have Sonic and Mario to narrate. Well I never expected to get so many reviews for the first chapter. Time for a shout out.   

Draqua- Thanks for the review. I read your story, its pretty good. 

Rumorgirl411- You think it's too good to be raited? Thanks, and your idea is alright, but sorry I came up with the Meda-Upgrade before I wrote this. Thanks for the advice though.

HellRavenmon- I heard about your good Medabot stories and read them; Pretty awesome stuff. Uh, I hope this doesn't ruin the story. I didn't make them Tamers, just gave them Digivovling abilities. I'm sure you'll get the plot of this story now.

Unknown- I don't know why you didn't put a name. Either you're being shy or something is wrong with the program. Anywise thanks for the review.

Gijinka Renamon – Thanks for the positive review. 

Liv- Thanks for the review, but I'm sorry but I'm not gonna make them Tamers, well sort of. I think you'll see what I'm aiming for here. It'll probably be the same with my Pokemon/Digimon fic. Hey Digimon ARE the original in Japan, they came BEFORE Pokemon, so a little bit of their resources must be mix with its two spawns.

Quantum Ranger- Thanks for the review.

Pokemon Digimon tamer Liv-cat- You're Liv aren't you? Anywise after you read this chapter, then you must get the idea that making the Medafighters Tamers is out of the question. To be honest I really don't like making, for example, a Pokemon trainer a DigiDestined. They're already the same in the monster training category. But mixing a bit of their resources is a bit interesting to me, and the whole Digievoution is more interesting to mix.  

Me: I would also like to thank my best friend, CaZ, for helping me with the first chapter, on the grammar and details. Well until the next chapter, peace out!

Terra: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: What?

Terriermon: The quotes! The kind of things you copied from DC!

Me: You weren't supposed to say that! Besides he puts the quotes before his stories, I put mines after.

_"This battle has only just begun!" ~Takato~ Digimon Tamers_

_"Okay, I'm with you."~ Rika~ Digimon Tamers_

_"Invaders' blood marches through my veins like giant rubber paints!" ~Zim~ Invader Zim_

_"You must dig deep down into your soul, and once you do, dig down deep into your pockets, take what little money you have and for once do the right thing, buy one of my chicks." ~ Chicken, Rabbit Man~ Medabots__  _

Terriermon: Does that guy really try to give you advice, or try to sell some yard animals?

Ikki: I think a little bit of both.


	3. Episode 3: Pretty solider Brass

Me: Hi there. Before I say 'I do not own Medabots or Digimon' I would like to say this.........OVER THIRTY REVIEWS?!!! HOLY $$%$!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! I NEVER GET THIS MANY IN THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!! THIS IS LIKE SO FREAKIN COOL!!!!!

Terra: ALRIGHT! SHUT UP!!! So you got over thirty reviews. Big whoop! That still doesn't mean that'll it'll be like that forever! Remember what Seth Turtle said: You'll never know when you'll get shot down.

Me: Yeah.....man I lost it there.

Medabee: No kidding.

Me: I just can't believe so many people reviewed in the second chapter.

Medabee: Really?

Max: Yeah probably because this is the first time people seen a Medabots/Digimon crossover.

Medabee: Mmm hmm, that's right!

Terra: Will you shut up you junk head bot!

Medabee: WHAT? Oh now I'm really mad!

Terriermon: And don't you even say anything different? 

Terra: Yeah you always use "Oh now I'm really mad!" or "WHAT?" or "Mmm Hmm, that's right" or......

Medabee: Alright I get the picture!

Terriermon: ~gasp~ Its a miracle! He actually said something different!

Henry: Terriermon! That's it! No more midnight snacks for a week!

Terriermon: Aw nuts!

Medabee: Oh now look who's talking, Mr. "Aw nuts" or the ever popular "Momentai" or......

Terriermon: Aw shut up!

Me: Yep as always, Terriermon and Terra always make new friends in their own ways.

Takato: More like enemies.

Me: Oh by the way, I own Vill and Viceblazer, and Gran-Medabee. Now enjoy.

****

                                                 **Medabots/Digimon Tamers- Digital Fever**

Medabot Corp. - 4:30 PM

The gang had their lives almost on the line when they faced two giant mutant bugs at Rosewood. But now they're trying to find out about Medabee's new transformation. The group got a ride in Karin's limo and were talking about the monster incident, and Medabee's new form. Ikki and Erika also introduced their new friend Vill to Karin and Koji. The Medafighters finally made it to the Medabot corp., where all Medabots are mass-produced. Ikki and Medabee walked out of the limo and proudly walked in the front gate like they did last time they were there. They figured since they saved the city from Gigango, they can walk in there as they pleased. But they were wrong. Like before, alarms sounded and many guards popped out from the walls.

"Identify yourselves!" they shouted. 

Ikki and Medabee stood up proudly as Ikki said: "We're Medabee and Ikki Tenrio, the two that saved the Medabot Corp. from Giganko!"

"Mmm hmm, that's right!" Medabee said.

Before they knew it, they were kicked out of the building and landed painfully on their butts.

"AND STAY OUT!" the guards shouted.

"HEY WHAT GIVES?!" Medabee shouted as the others stood before them and laughed.

"Nice job, hot-shots!" Erika sarcastically said as she struggled to hold her laughter.

"Well hello there, kids." someone said.

The kids turned around to find the man they were looking for, Dr. Aki, the inventor of Medabots,.....sort of. Accompanied with him is Fenton, a robotic parrot, and Rokusho's old friend.

"Hey there, kids." Fenton said before he noticed Ikki and Medabee getting up while rubbing their sore butts. "Uh....are you sure you wanna do that in public?"

"Let me guess: The guards kicked you out, huh?" Dr. Aki asked.

"Yeah! I thought we had the privilege to be allowed in there after we saved the city?" Ikki asked.

"Sorry Ikki, but its company policy to not allow any non-employees in, you know that."

"Yeah I guess." Ikki said as he dropped his head down.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked. He then noticed an unfamiliar face. "And who's the new kid here?"

"I'm Vill Takashi. I'm from Hong Kong."

"Takashi? Oh then you must be related to our new employee, Mr Takashi."

"He's my dad." 

"Excuse me?" Erika interrupted. "We didn't come for a chat, we came here to ask you something important. Have you ever heard of something called Meda-Upgrade?" 

"Meda-Upgrade? I never heard of such a thing."

"What do mean by that? A while ago, Medabee just turned into a completely different form, and wiped out two monsters."

"Yeah! Don't keep us in the dark about the Meda-Upgrade, like you did with us about the Medaforce." Ikki said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, honest! What Meda-Upgrade? What monsters?"

*******************

Dr. Aki led them inside to his office. Erika showed them a tape of the battle with the strange monsters in Dr. Aki's office TV. From all the time watching the video, Dr. Aki's eyes where wide open through the whole video, and Miss Caviar was speechless. What was most interesting was the Meda-Upgrade. Never before have they ever knew that Medabots can change forms through their studies of researching the medals.

After the tape ended, Erika took out the tape from the VCR, and looked over at the two adults, asking: "So what do you think?" 

Dr. Aki and Miss Caviar said nothing. They just stood their, staring at the TV like they seen a ghost.

"Personally, I like to give two thumbs up to that slammin yellow Medabot who got Meda-busy on those freaks!" Medabee said as he sat on Dr. Aki's chair.

"You're giving two thumbs up to yourself?" Ikki asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You got a problem?"

"What's wrong with Dr. Aki, Miss Erika?" Brass asked as she looked up at the doctor.

"Looks like somebody can't take what he sees." Erika said. "Somebody get some water."

"Leave that to me." Karin said as she ran to her uncle's mini fridge. She took out a small pack of butterscotch pudding, opened it, and raised it under Dr. Aki's nose. After Dr. Aki sniffed the pudding, he snatched it from his niece's hand, and ate it with a spoon he just took from out of no where.

"Mmmmm.......butterscotch!" Dr. Aki said before he drooled like Homer Simpson, which made Vill and Koji feel disturbed about his behavior. 

"As I was saying, what do you think?" Erika asked.

After Dr. Aki took a few bites, he said: "To be honest.....I'm not surprised."

Everyone, except Miss Caviar due to the fact she's still froze like a statue, and Karin, fell anime style. After everyone got up, they glared at him.

"What do you mean? You were froze stiff when we showed you the tape!" Vill shouted.

"Was I?"

"YES!!" everyone, except Karin, shouted.

"Yes...well.." Dr. Aki blush red in embarrassment, before his expression turned serious. "Its no surprise. The rare medals are mysterious elements to be reckoned with . Though I am surprised that we never discovered this when we researched them. 

"So do you think this Meda-Upgrade is something only rare medals can do, like the Medaforce, doctor?" Koji asked. 

"Could be."

That's what he was afraid of. Its bad enough Ikki's Medabot has the Medaforce, but now he has the ability to change into a stronger form? This is really not fair.

"I noticed on the video that your Meda-watch had some program linked to this Meda-Upgrade." Dr. Aki said. "Would you let me see it for a moment?"

Ikki removed his Meda-watch from his wrist, and handed it to the doctor. Aki turned his attention to his assistant, Miss Caviar, who was still frozen from what she saw on the tape. She awakened from Dr. Aki snapping his fingers in front of her face, and then was told to assist the doctor examine the watch.

Digimon Tamers zone - West Shinjuki Park- 4:35 PM

Somewhere around the outsides of the Shinjuki Park, a lone boy walks home from school. This boy had a life that lot of children would not live. He is Henry Wong, another one of the kids who saved the world from the mutated program, the D-Reaper, but it came at a price: The price to lose his Digimon. His father helped saved the world by creating another Juggernaut program to reverse the D-Reaper's data. But in order to do that, he had no choice but to allow the Digimon to be returned to the Digital World in order for it to work. This act almost destroyed their relation. However though out the past month, Henry forgave his father, but still he misses his friend. He had lived a month full of loneliness, even though he had spend time with his friends, but still.

Henry walked through the park, just to remember the days when he was a Digimon Tamer. He looked up to a branch, where Impmon once decide to pick a fight with he and his friends. Henry told his Digimon to not even touch him, but he blew him away with his Terrier Tornado, and Henry just said:

_"Terriermon, what did I just tell you?"_

_"I didn't actually touch him!"_

_"~Laugh~ You are incorrigible!" _

He looked up to Guilmon's old hiding place, where he and Takato hanged out with their Digimon. He sighed at those good thoughts, but then went depressed again. Guess this is how the old saying goes: Nothing gold can stay.

"HENRRRRRRYY!!!!"

A loud distant call awoken Henry from his thoughts. He turned his head left and right to find where the voice came from. Just when he thought he just heard things, there was the call again. This time he heard it coming from the shack. As he faced toward the shack, up the hill, he saw his friend and Tamer comrade, Takato Matsuki, standing in front of the shack, waving to him all excited. He was wondering where he was; why he hasn't shown up for school. Could he be in that shack all day, moaning over the fact that Guilmon is gone? And why is he so hyped up? Henry ran up the stairs thinking of these questions. As he got to the top, he kneeled down while trying to catch his breath.

"Takato, why weren't you at school? What's with the excitement?" he asked.

He didn't get any answers. Takato just gave him a wide smile before going in the shaft, and into the dark hole. Henry raised his eyebrow, confused about his friend's behavior, and then hesitantly walked in.

"Uh....Takato? Are you okay? You're giving me the creeps." he said.

"Geeze, Henry! Can't you see he's happy to see us? Momentai!" 

That voice! That word! He knew it from anywhere! Henry gasped as he dropped his bookbag. He stared at the hole, as a small figure revealed himself from the shadow. It was a small green creature that resembled a rabbit, except his ears were longer then a normal rabbit, and he had a small horn on his forehead.

"T....T.....Terriermon?" He couldn't believe it! He must be dreaming. This couldn't be real! Have he suffered enough. "Is...that....you?"

"Heh....you were excepting maybe Bugs Bunny?"

Henry shook, acting like he just seen a ghost from the past. Here standing before him was the Digimon he thought was gone forever, and now here he is. 

"TERRIERMON!" Henry cried. He rushed to his Digimon and hugged the very life out of him.

"Uh....Henry....you're....squeezing my lungs!" Terriermon said.

"Sorry, pal!" he said as he released his hold. "I thought I'll never see you again! I mean, dad had to program you guys to go back home in order to defeat the D-Reaper." 

"Momentai! You can't keep a good Digimon down. Besides, there's still millions of ways of tormenting you I haven't tried yet." 

"I said it before and I'll say it again: You are incorrigible!" 

A large red dinosaur with little wings on his head, and black markings, walked by Takato's side, and watched Henry's reunion as he said: "Takatomon, is it almost lunch time?"

"In a minute, boy." Takato said. "Sorry I wasn't at school, Henry. I found a Digi-Port in the old hut, and Guilmon came out."

"And you decide to skip school to spend time with him?"

"Yeah, and he said that Terriermon and the others were gonna come too, so I decided to wait for them. I know Miss. Nami is gonna give me lot of punishment homework, but hey its worth seeing Guilmon."

"Well I see you all are happy to see us."

From the dark hole Terriermon and Guilmon came out, a tall yellow fox with long purple gloves with the yin and yang logo. 

"Renamon! Good to see you, too!" Takato said.

"Yeah, foxy! What took you so long? You're the one who's suppose to be swift as a ninja! Humph, my ass! " Terriermon said.

"And who are you suppose to be, Impmon?" Renamon asked, knowing Impmon was the only one who calls her 'foxy.' Renamon looked around the area to look for someone who misses her dearly. "Where's Rika?"

"I think she's still at school." Takato said.

"Uh Takato, school was over an hour ago." Henry said.

"Oh yeah! But doesn't she goes to a different school? I mean it could end in a different time then ours."

"Uh nobody cares, Takatomon." Terriermon said. "Why should you? I thought you had the hots for Jeri?"

Takato blushed red as he scratched his head. Rika. He's still upset about the fight they had earlier. Why is he blushing over the sound of her name, or any subject about her when he likes Jeri? At least Renamon is here. Now maybe she can cheer her up.

"Maybe she's back home. She's been pretty down on the ropes these days. More then usual now that I think of about it." Takato said.

"Well then I shall go find her. Good to see you all." Renamon said before she did her vanishing act.

"Someday I should ask her to teach me that." Guilmon said. "Takatomon, I'm glad you still kept that promise."

"Well I'm glad you're back." Takato said as he hugged his friend.

"Excuse me?"

"Is this a welcome home party?"

The group turned back to the hole to find another rabbit Digimon, only this one is brown and purple, and has three horns. With her was a small white creature with large wing like ears.

"Calumon! You're back too!" Takato said.

"Hi! Are you guys gonna plan to play a game? Are ya? Are ya? Are ya?"

"~sigh~ You never change!" 

"Lopmon! About time! I told you to put the lead on it!" Terriermon said.

"Well I would appreciate it if SOMEONE would just wait for me instead of leaving me babysitting Calumon!" she shouted while glaring at Terriermon.

"Ooo la la! Have you been hanging out with Renamon, Loppy?"

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted. "That's it! When we get home, no more WWE for a week!" 

"Aw nuts! I just got here and already you're taking my freedom! Why don't you say no more breathing for a month while you're at it?"

Medabots zone- Medabot Corp.- 4:55 PM

Its been almost an half an hour since Dr. Aki and Miss Caviar looked over Ikki's Meda-watch. The Medafighters sat in some waiting room, waiting for the results. Karin sat between the two boys that were after her heart, IE: Ikki and Koji, who were trying to impress Karin the best by telling jokes to her. Erika sat in a corner with Vill, and Rentaro, glaring at Ikki with fire in her eyes. And Medabee and Viceblazer sat near a table, arm wrestling, with Brass, Neutranurse, and Sumilidon watching. 

Vill, the new guy of the group, observe how completive Ikki and Koji are over Karin. He also noticed Erika boiling redder the more times Ikki was winning. And what was most amazing, Rentaro, the mega hyper kid, was asleep after that wild adventure.

"Hey, uh, Erika?" Vill said, but Erika wasn't noticing. She just kept her glare at Ikki making Karin laugh, and making Koji furious. "Erika?" 

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry! I was just....watching the arm wrestling match!" Erika said as she blushed.

"Yeah! You have to look to the right for that; not the left."

"Uh....yeah, but..."

"Hey it doesn't take a rocket scientists to know that you're jealous that Karin is getting more attention from Ikki then you. I mean in a lovey dovey way." 

Erika blushed red as she slumped her head down in embarrassment. She really wished she kept her crush on Ikki in check from everyone else.

"Look will you promise to not say a word to anyone? Not anyone, INCLUDING IKKI?" Erika asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Vill said. "But you know, you should do something before his moves on Karin actually does work."

"Well...I.."

"Okay kids, I got it!" 

Dr. Aki and Miss Caviar appeared with Ikki's Meda-watch, which they gave it back the minute Ikki came up to them. Rentaro instantly woke up and jumped in front of the kids.

"Don't keep us waiting, dude! What did you find? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?"

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP!" Erika shouted.

"Well we gathered all we can from Ikki's Meda-watch..." Dr. Aki said.

"AND?" the kids asked.

"And we found...." the doc said all excitedly, before his face went motionless and simply said: "Zero."

"WHAT??!!!"

"There was no data about the Meda-Upgrade in the Meda-watch. Not even a simple bit of it." Caviar said. "Its like it never was there."

"So there's no way to find out about the Meda-Upgrade power?" Koji asked.

"Well no, unless I take a look at the rare medal of Medabee's?"

"HELL NO!! Like I said: You can look, but do not touch!" Medabee shouted.

"What about those awful monsters, Uncle Aki?" Karin asked.

"Yeah. No Medabot without a rare medal can even go near them." Ikki said.

"Yes that's true. If I had one of those creatures, I can figure out a way to make something to allow Medabots to be immune to those strange monsters." Dr. Aki said.

"Its obvious that there's more of them, so how about we try to capture a small one, if there is a small one, so you can study them?" Erika asked.

"Are you suggesting that you kids are gonna risk your necks to capture these things?" Dr. Aki shouted.

"Yeah, so?" Medabee said.

"Okay."

The group fell anime style, because they expected Aki to disagree. They guess that after handling the Rubber Robos, he can trust them.

"I'm no bio-scientists, but from the looks of these creatures, they seem to be made from data, which explains why the Medabots without rare medals malfunctions, so it'll be easy for us to study them. Try to catch one so that I can come up with a way to make the Medabots immune to them. BUT try to capture a small, harmless one. Stay away from the big ones!"

"No sweat, Dr. Aki." Ikki said.

"Yeah, I would stay away if I was a run in the mill Medabot, but I'm not; I got the Medaforce, and Meda-Upgrade!" Medabee said.

"That's right. And with that, those monsters will be bowing before us and bring sparking grape juice to us for mercy!"

"Mmm hmm that's right!"

"I bet you it'll be the other way around." Erika said as Ikki and Medabee glared at her.

Digimon Tamers zone- Nonaka residents- 5:01 PM 

Another 'exciting' day of school has ended for Rika. Everyday after school when she gets home, Rika always check around her yard to see if Renamon shows up, of course she doesn't know why she bothers, cause she's never anywhere. Rika dumped her stuff on the floor of her room, and changed to her regular clothes, right to the shirt with the whole heart, which back in the day it used to be a broken heart. She went back out side and sat near the edge of the small pond in her back yard, looking over her reflection.

How she misses Renamon? How much does a life cost? Infinity. She was her first best friend, the only one who understands her, and now she was taken away from her. Not only that, she figured out that she's in love with a certain boy with goggles, but the problem is that he's already in love with someone else he just saved from the D-Reader. Rika held her tears as she threw a pebble hard to the pond. 

"Now what's the matter with you, little one?" someone said from behind. 

Rika didn't bother looking behind her; She didn't care who it was. She's too upset over the loss of her friend. But for some reason, she felt she could easily tell how she feels to this voice.

"I just lost a friend. She was so dear to me, and now she had to go away from me forever."

"Hmm....that is a shame."

"Tell me about it! Everything is too boring then usual now. I never bothered visiting my other friends, and when a certain Goggle-Head came over, I yelled at him like hell. I guess I was also bothered cause he has the hots for that puppet girl. I don't blame him, after how badly I treated him."

"I wouldn't say so. You did gave him a lift to the Ark back in the Digital World, and if he hated you so much, he wouldn't comment you about your new shirt, and send in that e-mail to your parents telling them that you were alright."

Rika gasped at the mysterious voice's accuracy. How could this person know that? Rika's ears cleared up to notice the voice sound female.

"Perhaps Takato is uncertain about his feelings. I seen the relation of Jeri and he pretty much like siblings then something more. Maybe in time he'll understand, Rika."

How did she know their names, and hers? How could she understand? Her voice sound so familar. After Rika looked over her shoulder, she almost fell in the water, and her jaw dropped when she notice a tall yellow fox behind her.

"Hello Rika. It's good to see you."

"R....R...RENAMON!!!"

Rika happily tackled Renamon to the ground while hugging her, and laughed while crying at the same time. 

"You're back!....But how?"

"I don't have the answer for that, but the important things is that I'm here now."

Medabots zone- Tokyo downtown- 5:40 PM

The group searched for any sign for the creatures downtown for over an half an hour. From Erika's sources, the news haven't mention a word about the creatures attacking Rosewood. They say that it was probably done by the Rubber Robos. It was a good thing though, now there won't be a citywide panic right now. The kids decide to gather around in the park, discussing on how they're gonna do the hunt.

"Okay, here's how we're gonna do this: Me, Ikki, Rentaro, and our Medabots will split to search for those monsters in the west, starting with the park. Koji, Karin, Vill and your Medabots will check in the east, since we're outside the park. We'll meet here in about an hour."

"What? Why can't I go with Karin, and Koji goes with you guys?" Ikki asked.

"IKKI! You and Vill's Medabots have rare medals, and you know ours are helpless against those monsters, so QUIT WHINING!" 

"Nevermind."

***************

"There hasn't been a single monster around. Can we take a break?" Ikki asked.

"You're pathetic! We only searched for five minutes!" Medabee said.

"We searched for forty minutes before that!"

"Well finding a good scoop requires a lot of footwork, and your feet aren't gonna cut it if you keep complaining!" Erika said.

As the group reached to the playground, they found the Screws already won in a Ro-battle, and making their opponent run crying.

"The boss won again!" Spike cheered. "Boss rules! Boss rules!"

"Will you quit calling me boss?" Sam shouted.

"What ever you say, boss!" 

"Hey guys! I thought you all were hiding in your homes after that ape attack?" Ikki asked. 

"Huh?" Sam turned her head to find Ikki and his friends behind her. Since that Apemon thing, she felt embarrassed, having Ikki saving their butts, and making the Screws look bad once again. She forced herself to make a proud face when she turned around. "Oh its you. Why should we? After all, I annulated that furry freak!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for boss, you guys would be gorilla food!" Spike said. 

"What are you talking about? You guys ran like that Chicken guy's chickens!" 

"Yeah right! That wasn't how it was to me! You can't run from the truth, Ikki!" Sam shouted.

"Me? You're the one who's trying to run from the truth!"

As they argued, Erika heard Brass calling from near the park's fountain. She walked over to her Medabot, wondering what Brass wants.

"What's wrong, Brass?"

"Miss.....Miss.... Erika, t....there's something i....in....in the fountain!" 

Erika raised her eyebrow, wondering why Brass is like that. The last time that happened, those monsters......Erika gasped as she thought of the answer. Erika raised her head over the water and noticed an oval shape shadow swimming like a fish. 

"What is that? Could it...?"

Suddenly, the shadow stopped swimming, but it then swam slowly near Erika. At first Erika wanted to run, but she had to see if its one of those things they were looking for. The shadow slowly surfaced up, revealing itself to be some kind of a huge blue tadpole, with oval shaped eyes, little legs, and a large mouth. Erika stood there, frozen in fear. She hoped this thing won't bite her head off or something. As it smiled, showing its little teeth, Erika closed her eyes, waiting for her fate. Why isn't anyone helping her? Her Medabot is helpless to do anything, and Ikki is still ranting over with the Screws. 

"Hi!"

Hi? She was expecting to be some thing with piranha like teeth to eat her, and all it could do is say hi? Erika opened her eyes and saw the thing only smiling at her.

"Uh can you tell those people to quite down? I'm trying to have a peaceful swim."

"Uh.....you're not gonna eat me?"

"What? No offense, but yuck!"

"But I thought you monsters are viscous, like that ape thing and those two bug giants?"

"Depends what Digimon you talk to. Some of us are really charming."

"Alright Ikki! Lets Ro-battle! I beat you before, and I'll man-handle you this time!" Sam shouted as Peppercat took a battle stance.

"Yeah right! I wasn't even trying that time. This time, you're toast!" Ikki said.

"Bring it on, kitty!" Medabee said as he pointed his cannons.

"Aw yeah, dude! Bring it to her!" Rentaro cheered.

"THEN ITS AGREED!" 

From a nearby garbage can, Mr. Referee popped out with garbage all over him."

"Aw geeze, man! Take a bath why don't you!" Medabee said.

"Funny, I smell squeaky clean, anywise, Medafighters ready?"

At that moment, a fog has lifted over the entire park. It even blocked the sun, which the park seem a bit darker. Spike and Sloan shook to their knees, remembering that this happened earlier when Apemon attacked.

"BOSS! I THINK THAT MONKEY IS BACK!" Spike shouted.

"But Medabee destroyed him." Ikki said. "There are more of those things from where he came. We fought two big bugs at Rosewood earlier."

"YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE?!!!" Sam screamed. She blushed red in embarrassment, remembering that she has a image to protect. "Uh.....so what? Just bring it!" 

"Hmm...the weather forecast didn't say anything about a fog." Mr. Referee said.

Erika came to Ikki with the small Digimon in her arms, and a malfunctioned Brass behind her.

"Ikki! Look what I found."

Ikki double take when he looked at the blue creature in Erika's arms.

"What the hell is that?!!" 

"My name is Otamamon, a tadpole Digimon. Pleased to make your frightened aquatints."

"A Digi-what?" 

"Digimon. That's what these monsters are called." Erika said.

"Yep, short for Digital Monsters, and this is not a fog. It's a Digital Field." 

"What? English, tadpole!" Medabee said.

"~sigh~ It appears when we enter the real world. We can't break through it unless someone cuts through it. Of course most of us Digimon can move around anywhere in it."

"Well is this your 'Digital Field?'" Ikki asked.

"No, I got here following a Snimon, but I sense a really nasty Digimon here."

"Where? I don't see it!" Medabee said, trying to search for it.

"IKKI! ARE YOU GONNA RO-BATTLE OR WHAT?" Sam shouted.

"Hey boss! Since when did the city built some kind of a monster statue here?" Sloan asked from behind Sam.

It was a strange statue that stood about ten feet tall. It has large wings on its back, and little ones for ears, it has a very skinny body, but long arm with belt around them, a shoulder pad on its left arm, and large claws and a long tail.

"This wasn't here a minute ago." Sam said.

Suddenly, it began to hatch. The cracking sound startled the Screws, nothing made their jaws drop then seeing the white wings hatch out of its concrete shell. Finally, the creature unleashed itself out of its shell, and flew up in the air.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FREAK?" Sam shouted.

The monster glared at Sam the moment it heard the word 'freak'.

"FREAK?! You dare insult me, little human? FREEZING WING!!" 

The monster fired twin blue beams from its wings straight at Sam. Sam had enough sense to jump out of the way from sharing the same fate as the spot she once stood from being froze in ice.

"Peppercat, attack!" she shouted through her Meda-watch.

Peppercat rushed in to battle, despite her body giving in due to the digital interference from the Digimon, she will not let that stop her from protecting her Medafighter.

"Otamamon, do you know what that is?" Erika asked.

"Sure do. That's Gargoylemon, a gargoyle type Digimon. These guys only comes out at night, hunting for data everywhere."

"Really?" Medabee said.

"Its Freezing Wing will give you the sub-zero feel..."

"No kidding."

"..and his Statue Bomber will leave you as stiff as an old man's back. In other words: it turns you into a statue." 

"Oh that's just great!"

Peppercat jumped up to meet Gargoylemon, readying her Lighting Jump attack, but it would've connect if her parts haven't gave in. Gargoylemon blasted her out of the sky with a Freezing Wing attack to meet near Sam's feet, frozen like a ice cube.

"PEPPERCAT!" Sam cried as she cradled to her Medabot.

Spike watched the pained look on his boss face. It reminded him the time when Sam was defeated by the Anklebitters. Spike avenged his boss in a lucky win. Spike clenched his fist and teeth and glared at the Digimon for what he's done to his boss' Medabot.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU WINGED FREAK!!"

Gargoylemon eyed him with intimating eyes, and growled: "What did you say, little man?"

At a blink of an eye, Spike was already cowering behind Sloan.

"Nothing! It was him!" he squealed.

"What? No it wasn't!" 

Gargoylemon charged at the two Screws with no hesitation. Spike and Sloan screamed for their lives, while they tried to run for it, but they bumped into each other and fell to the concrete sidewalk.

"Not so fast! BOO YA!" 

From out of nowhere, Medabee gave Gargoylemon a hard kick to the face, preventing him from killing Spike and Sloan.

"So you wanna be next? Works for me!" Gargoylemon said, flying back to the air.

"Come on, sucka! Lets get Meda-busy! You ready, Ikki?"

"Right! Lets go!"

Mr. Referee came between the two, while removing the junk off of him.

"I know this isn't a real Ro-battle, but what the hey! Medafighter ready?"

Gargoylemon raised his hand while charging yellow energy from his palm.

"You stay out of this, old timer! STATUE BOMBER!" 

The attack nailed Mr. Referee, creating a huge dust cloud. The kids and Medabots' jaws dropped, witnessing the horrible sight of the ref.

"OH MY GOD! HE KILLED MR.REFEREE!" Ikki shouted.

"YOU B@STARD!!!" Medabee shouted.

After the dust cleared, Mr. Referee was lying on the floor as a gray statue.

"Don't worry. He's okay." Otamamon said. "He'll be like that for a little while, or if you defeat Gargoylemon."

"LET ME! LET ME SAY IT!" Rentaro shouted he then cleared his throat and shouted: "MEDABOTS, DIGIMON! RO- BATTLE!!!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU DON'T DO STUFF LIKE THAT TO A REF!" Ikki shouted. "GO MEDABEE! EVASIVE MANEUVERS " 

Medabee ran toward his opponent, dodging all the Statue Bomber attacks.

"Medabee, don't get hit by any of his attacks or you're finished."

"No sweat! Say hello to my little friend! LASER CANNONS!" 

Medabee fired rounds of shots at Gargoylemon, who tried to dodge it but failed and got hit in the shoulder. The Digimon grew angry and flew at top speed, tackling Medabee off his feet. As Medabee got up, Gargoylemon shot a Freezing Wing. Medabee jumped out of the way, but his leg got hit, and now was incased in ice.

"Aw no! Do something, Ikki!" Medabee said, dragging his frozen leg.

"Man, if only we knew how to do that Meda-Upgrade!" Ikki said.

"Meda-Upgrade?" the Screws repeated.

Gargoylemon was about to give Medabee a powerful Freezing Wing, until....

**SLASH!!**

A bright streak was crossed in front of the Digimon, which was logical Gargoylemon was slashed by something sharp to the face. In a blink of an eye, something broke Medabee's leg free.

"What in the..?"

Beside him stood a white Medabot with purple claws on his head, red eyes, and a claw like sword on his right arm.

"Mind if I join the party?" he asked.

"Rokusho!" Ikki said.

"About time you showed up!" Medabee said.

"Sorry! A butterfly caught my attention."

"FIGURES!" 

Rokusho stared at the flying Digimon, readying his kinterra sword. 

"A creature like you would've been welcomed to this world if come in peace, but if you come here for nothing but destruction, then I must erase you from existents!" he said.

"Forget the Shakesphere, bud, lets make this Digi-fool say uncle!" Medabee said as he and Rokusho rushed into battle.

"Yeah, dudes! Give him the ol' Meda one two!" Rentaro cheered.

"I just....just...wish I could help out, Miss Erika." Brass said.

"Well you can't. I'm not gonna risk your life if you can't stay function in front of this thing!" Erika said.

"Medabee, fire your missiles, then let Rokusho attack!" Ikki said through his Meda-watch.

"MISSILES LAUNCHED!" 

Medabee's missiles nailed Gargoylemon straight at the chest. Rokusho had the chance to attack with his Hammer Fist. Gargoylemon recovered from the attack and then grabbed Medabee and Rokusho by the head. He dragged the two Medabots high to the air, and then tossed them back to the ground, and after that, he fired a Statue Bomber at Rokusho, and a Freezing Wing at Medabee, this time incasing his whole body, except his head, in ice.

"NO! MEDABEE! ROKUSHO!" Ikki cried as he ran to the Medabots' aid.

"NO IKKI! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Erika shouted.

"You should listen to your girlfriend's advice, kid! STATUE BOMBER!" 

To Erika, it was like everything was moving in slow motion. A yellow blast was heading for Ikki, and he didn't have time to get away. All he could do is protect his Medabot and the stoned stray one. Erika just wished she could help, not stand in the sidelines all helpless. 

Just when the blast almost reached them, something stood in front of them and took the shot. Erika's eyes widened when she saw who was the living shield: A multi salior type Medabot.

"BRASS!!" 

The Medabot was blown hard to the floor, but before she was turned to stone, she had the strength to say: "I'm...sorry...Miss Erika!" With that, she was turned to stone. Erika closed her eyes as tears came out.

"BRAAAAAAAASS!!" 

From out of nowhere, a white beam shot straight at Erika's Meda-watch, and made it glow in a intense white light, blinding everyone and Gargoylemon.

"Boss! What's going on?" Spike shouted as he cover his eyes.

"I don't know! I don't have all the answers!"

As the light still went on, Vill, Koji, and Karin came from atop the stairs, shielding their eyes as well.

"What's going on here?" Koji asked.

"You got me, but I told you coming back here was a good idea!" Vill said.

The light faded away, and Erika uncovered her eyes to find the words' Meda-Upgrade' shown on the screen.

_"What the..? But I thought only rare medals can have this?" _Erika thought. 

Gargoylemon grabbed the statue Brass by her head and raised her to his point of view.

"Pathetic human weapons. Watch as I crush this little female weapon like nothing!" 

Erika gasped as her Medabot was about to be crushed. She threw away all the questions and just went with the flow, as she prepared to press the button and shout something that just came into her head.

"MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!" 

As she pressed it, the computer voice from her watch said: 

**Meda-Upgrade transformation activated.**

The watch once again glowed in the same bright white light, and Brass glowed in the same light as well, returning her back to normal.

"She's....Digivolving!" Otamamon said "But how? She's not a Digimon!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digievolution.)

"BRASS MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO........"

Brass stared to grow taller, and her figure shaped more human like, and less child-like. As the light dissipated, Brass's appearance looks more woman like then before. Her eyes were smaller, and had eye lashes in them, her metal bow on her head is bigger and shaped like cat ears, the ties from the bow are longer and makes it seem like she has hair, her forehead has a huge pink jewel grafted into it, her shoulder pads were pointy rather then oval shaped, a smaller jewel was grafted into her pink neck bow, her forearms seem more like gloves, considering the sleeves stick out like they're sharp, but the little cannons that used to be there was gone, and her feet are more like high heels. She also stood five inches taller then Gran-Medabee.

"....TELGA-BRASS!!" she shouted, as her voice now sound more famine.

**Meda Upgrading complete. Unit form: Telga-Brass **

"I don't....believe this!" Koji said. "I thought....?"

"I guess you don't need a rare medal for that after all." Vill said.

As Gargoylemon opened his eyes, he found himself holding a older looking Brass, as her eyes narrowed. Though she still has no lips, it would seem that she's smiling evilly.

"How could you Digivolve? How?" he shouted.

She did not answer. All she did was grabbed his wrist, and twist it, making him scream in pain. She used his arm to swing on it, and kicked Gargoylemon with her high heels. Telga-Brass then did some graceful back flips to her Medafighter's side, whom was still at awed at Brass' new look. As the super Medabot stood straight, she looked toward Erika, and smiled, even though she doesn't have lips.

"So Erika, be honest, how do I look?" she asked.

"Well......I...!"

"That used to be.....Brass?" Ikki asked.

"Boss! Her Medabot...she changed! She got bigger!" Spike shouted.

Sam gave no response to her lackey. She stared at the Medabot with bug wide eyes.

"WHOA WICKED COOL! ANOTHER SUPER MEDABOT!!" Rentaro shouted.

"Whoa!" Medabee whispered, eyeing at the super Medabot.

"'Whoa' doesn't best describe it, Medabee, its more like 'whoa baby'!" Telga-Brass said.

Telga-Brass

Medafighter: Erika

Type: Multi Salior

Level: Champion

Specialty: Magnum guns

"Just what I need: A female Medabee." Erika said, switching from amazed to embarrassed.

"Aw terribly sorry, Erika. My personality must of de-graded to Medabee's level. How embarrassing."

"HEY!!!" Medabee shouted. "If you weren't so hot, and if I weren't a Meda-popcicle, I'd Medabee-bop you!" 

"Sure you would. If you excuse me!" 

Telga-Brass dashed straight at the Digimon at top speed. She wouldn't even let him get up. She first punched him in the gut, kneed him in the jaw, and then grabbed him and set him up to do a scisor kick.

Gargoylemon slowly got up, grunting in pain, as he glared at Telga-Brass.

"YOU LITTLE WITCH! I'LL CRUSH YOU IN SMALL PEBBLES AND MAIL THEM TO HELL!!" he shouted.

"Two words: Anger Management!" 

Gargoylemon roared as he flew straight at Telga-Brass, but the Medabot back flipped away from the angry Digimon.

"You must have a lovely singing voice!" she mocked.

As she flipped away from the Digimon, her upper legs opened up, like Robocop, to reveal two magnum guns. She pulled them out and pointed them at Gargoylemon, while still back flipping.

"Say hello to my little friends! MAGNUM PELLETS!!" 

Gargoylemon got blown to his knees by the rounds of laser blasts. 

"Now she's stealing my lines?" Medabee shouted.

"So what? You stole them from an old movie!" Ikki shouted.

"Oh yeah."

Gargoylemon fired all the Freezing Wings and Statue Bombers he can muster, but Telga-Brass dodge them all with graceful speed. She also dodged the last ones kneeing back with incredible flexibility in a familiar style. (A/N: Think Matrix.)

"Boy are we gonna get sued." Otamamon said.

"Oh yeah!" Ikki said.

Gargoylemon tired himself out. He had no more energy to give. Telga-Brass ran up to him, and gave him a wheel kick to the back of the head, slamming him to the floor. Just as the Digimon tired to get up, Telga-Brass pointed her guns at his face. The monster nervously gulped as he looked up to his last sight, his executioner. 

"Heh, heh! Merry Christmas!" she said before she blasted him in the face, deleting him for good. "As much as it pains me to say this......Dude! I rock!" 

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING MY LINES?!!"

The Digital Field disappeared, Medabee was free from the ice, and Rokusho and Mr. Referee was returned back to normal. The group gathered around Telga-Brass, except Mr. Referee cause he left.

"So you used to be Brass?" Rokusho asked.

"That's right, handsome." she said with a wink, making Rokusho blush in a robot way.

"You look great, Brass....I mean Telga-Brass." Karin said "You look so woman!" 

"You really think so?" she squealed as she clasped her hands.

While they were awing the new Medabot, Koji was once again in thought.

_"So you don't need a rare medal for the Meda-Upgrade. Hmm....if Erika can obtain it then so can I. Ikki won't get the best of me!" _

"Yo, T-Brass! There's something I need to discuss about being ORIGINAL!" Medabee shouted.

"You should talk, oil head!" Telga-Brass said.

"Oh why I outha!" Medabee charged at Telga-Brass, but she held him back with her foot. "COME HERE YOU! I'M GONNA GO MEDA PHYSICAL ON YOU!!" 

"Ooo, not on the first date!" Erika said.

Medabee stopped but blushed as the others laughed and Vill and Rentaro made whistles. Ikki sighed at the one hell of the day, but something tells him it only begun.

End of part 3..........

Tai: Awesome! Another super Medabot on the team. What's in store for our Medafighters, and when are the Tamers gonna get a piece of the action? Find out next time on Digital Fever.

Me: Finally I'm done! Sheesh! Took me freakin long, but I'm done. Hey it took me long, but I had to get ready for college.

Terra: Suuuuurrre you did……lazy!

Me: Shut up!

Rumorgirl411- No thanks. I got plans of my own, but thanks for the offer. 

Jlargent- You want Rokusho, you got it!

The kid- Thanks for the review.

Terra: That's all you have to say to him, or is that a girl?

Me: Um…….yeah!

Terra: Just wondering.

Tenshi of Light- Hey thanks but I wouldn't call myself a genius. Maybe B or B+.

Max: You're being modest!

Unknown- Whoever you are, thanks for the review.

Rumorgirl411 and company- Okay guys, don't get up! Thanks for the review and all!

Unknown- Thanks for the review, mysterious stranger!

Gijinka Renamon- Well here's more. By the way, did you get my e-mail about your Hunimal character?

DigiDestined of Courage- DC?! I'm surprised you even read this. THANKS anyway!

Ikki: Yeah, I'm surprised this DC read this too. 

Takato: Of course! This is a Rukato fic!

Rika: I feel a speech coming on!

Takato: Whenever there's a Rukato, or a Taiora, he'll be there! Whenever Rika and me are down, he'll be there!

Terriermon: And whenever DC and my dark self are grubbing some food, I'll be there faster then you can say 'Momentai'!

Henry: Terriermon!

Medabee: ~sniff~ that was beautiful, man!

Tai: I give it two thumbs up!

Erika: Wow! That's the most rip off speech I ever heard. (Whispers to DC) Thanks for rooting for Ikki and me! ^-^ 

Mark0- Thanks for the review.

The Five Kings of Death- Thanks, and wheres the other four kings?

Terra and Rika: Not funny, pal! 

Me: Well excuuuuuuuuse me!

Final Saber- Well here's more! 

Unknown- Calm down! Don't get yourself an heartattack!

HellRavenmon- Thanks you. I'm relieved you said that. Oh how I know about those fics. Pikachu beating a ultimate. Yeah right! Well……..it depends. Yes what you call 'the right feel' is hard to pull off. Thanks you.

LiV- Yep he did! About that idea, I'm not entitled to it. But about the bio merge thing………………………..maybe.

Megidramon Giginka- Nah! I never seen season 4, so there's no way for me to do that. Don't worry, I have plans. BIG ones.

Lyle- Thanks for the review.

Unknown- Thank YOU for the review.

Phantom Fan- I just love making anti-crossover readers change their minds. I kind of heard about it, but I never played it.

HopeAngel- Yet another anti-crossover reader down! Goodie!

The California Girl- Medabee: Mmm hmm, that's right!

Me: Hey get off my chair! 

SerpentTreize- What did you expect? All fanfics are weird!

Me: ~sigh~ man this is taking too long! How does DC do this?

Takato: He doesn't! Besides that was the last review.

Me: Oh. Good. I don't know how long the next one is gonna take, but stick around!

Terriermon and Max: AND LEAVE THE DRIVING TO US!!!!

Rika: That was so random, its stupid!

_"If our worlds overlap, we can all be destroyed!" _~Takato~ Digimon Tamers

_"Your courage and mind power got you this far didn't it? So just trust in those abilities again. They won't let you down!" _~Erika

_"You're right!" _~Ikki

_"Yeah! You know you make a good motivational speaker!" ~_Medabee

_"Huh? LISTEN! I'm just saying this stuff cause I'm worried!"_ ~Erika~ Medabots


	4. Episode 4: Great power Great responsibil...

Me: Well here I am, again. I do not own Medabots, or Digimon. I do own Vill, Viceblazer, Gran-Medabee, and Telga-Brass.

Medabee: Speaking of T.Brass, why did you make her act like ME?

Me: I don't know, it just came, now pipe down! I'm wondering about a couple of things: The difference between the regular medals, and the rare medals. I know the rare medals makes Medabots a bit stronger then normal ones, and they have the Medaforce, but I'm wondering about the personalities. I mean, they're suppose to make Medabots act on their own without a Medafighter, and yet Samurai acted on his own a bit in episode Ban Medabots. Does that mean he has a rare medal, or the regular medals can do that in emergencies?

Medabee: Don't look at me! Why don't you ask Ikki, if he was here?

Me: Maybe the reviewers will answer that, if they understand it. On with the fic! Oh this will contain a little of Ryo bashing.

---------------------------**Medabots/Digimon Tamers- Digital Fever**-------------------------------

****

Medabot corp. 7:00 PM

Night has almost fallen, and the Medafighters are about to pack it in. But first, unfinished business. A complete success for the Medabot crew. They found a Digimon, Otamamon, who was eager to help with helping the Digimon interference problem with the Medabots, Brass has Meda-Upgrade to Telga-Brass, but there was one little problem.

"How come you haven't changed back, Telga-Brass?" Erika asked her Medabot who was still in her Champion form.

The crew waited in the waiting room, waiting for Dr. Aki experimenting on Otamamon. The kids occupied themselves by doing the same thing they were doing earlier in the waiting room, except that Erika was talking to Telga-Brass so much to care what Ikki was doing right now, and the Screws are with them.

"I don't know, Erika. As much as I like this form, especially with the men drooling over me cause they think I'm a girl in a costume, there's no way your parents will even let me stay home."

"Oh don't say that! You know my parents can't get enough of you. Besides, you didn't grow that much to not fit in the house. You maybe taller then us kids, and Medabee's new form, but you're still no taller then Henry."

"I'm still wondering why I was acting like him back there."

"Must be that Medabots' personality changes when they Meda-Upgrade." Vill said, interrupting them. "We still have to find a way to change you back."

"Yeah, as Brass, I'm kind, shy, and innocent, but as Telga-Brass, I'm one crazy fighting machine, and I enjoyed every moment of it!"

A few minutes later, Dr. Aki came in with Otamamon in his arms, and Fenton perched on his shoulder. He had a bandage on his back, which is obvious he had a shot there.

"Man, doc, a loly wasn't worth that punishment!" Otamamon said.

"You just had a shot. You try being in a house on fire!" Fenton said.

"How about running from some mutant jello trying to delete your hide?"

"So what's the word, doctor?" Koji asked.

"Well I was correct. These 'Digimon' as you call them are made of data."

"How's that possible?" Vill asked.

"Long story, tell you later!" Otamamon said.

"Oh who do we have here?" Dr. Aki asked, looking at Telga-Brass. "That's a strange Brass costume." 

"Aw doc, its me, Brass!" 

"Yeah, this is Brass' Meda-Upgrade form, Telga-Brass!" Ikki said.

Dr. Aki got a closer look at the super Medabot, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, I know I'm cute, but don't get up THAT close."

"Fascinating! She undergone a growth spurt, and a her superstructure seems more human then normal Medabots."

"Can you run that in English, not sciency dribble, please doctor?" she asked.

"Ah, and she even have an alter personality then her previous stage! Interesting!" 

Medabee came up close to Telga-Brass, and whispered: "Man the dude was like this when I first met him."

"That's great and all, but y'all better step away, boy!" Telga-Brass shouted at Medabee. And then she turned to the doc with the same expression. "And you too, doc!" 

"Oh sorry, but I would like to see your medal, if you don't mind?" Aki asked as he moved behind her, but she grabbed him by his collar.

"Doc, you can look, but DO NOT touch!" 

"Yo what did I say about using....?" Medabee shouted before Telga-Brass shouted.

"Medabee, SHUT UP!" 

"Geese, girl! Look who needs an anger management class."

"Yeah, I bet she took after Erika here." Ikki said which got him a glare from Erika.

"Hmm, she even developed a sense of female privacy too." Dr. Aki said. "Erika, will you?"

"Sure." Erika came behind her Medabot, who allowed her to, and looked for the hatch, but to her luck, she haven't found it. "Uh I can't find it. Maybe medals get completely stuck in this form."

"Hmm...." Dr. Aki rubbed his chin, observing Telga-Brass. "It would appear we need to return her back to her previous stage."

"You know, this Meda...Upgrade thing is a little based on Digivolution." Otamamon said.

"Digi.....what?" Sloan said.

"Its like this Meda whatsit. We Digimon evolve to bigger or smaller stronger Digimon. There are stages like Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Oh and there is also a level stronger then Mega, but that's only a rumor. Maybe it doesn't exist in our world. To my guess, she may be in the Champion stage."

"Hey I was too! Course I was always the champion!" Medabee said.

"Yeah, champion of fools!" Telga-Brass said.

"WHAT?!" 

"Well back to the subject. We studied Otamamon's DNA while comparing a rare medal to it, and found a way to help the Medabots with the Digimon serge. Miss Caviar is already waiting for you all to let your Medabots' medals be upgraded. Koji you go first!" 

"Finally!" Koji said as he and his malfunctioned Medabot, due to Otamamon's presents, walked in the lab.

"We'll deal with Telga-Brass as soon as she degrade back to Brass." 

"Sure doc. Come on, Bras.....I mean Telga-Brass!" Erika said as she left the other way.

"Oh Karin. It'll get very dangerous out there, with all the dangerous Digimon, so how about...?" Ikki coolly said to Karin, before Erika dragged him away by the ear.

As the kids, who's Medabots don't need the vaccine program, left, Dr. Aki turned away from them, with a stern face.

__

"There's something strange going here, ever since these Digimon appeared. I wonder if this Meda-Upgrade is related to these creatures. We'll have to try to keep a low profile from the Dr. Medaevil. If he finds out about this, I don't want to even think about what will happen next."

****

Digimon Tamers zone- 7:10 PM

For the past few hours, Rika's troubles flew away when Renamon returned. She and her family was preparing a special dinner, honoring her return. After that, the two sat back near the small pond, before going to sleep. all was finally right in her life........well almost.

Henry was thrilled that Terriermon was back, especially Susie, who was also thrilled that Lopmon returned. She already had planned to make Terriermon and Lopmon her Prince Pretty Paints, to go along her Princess Pretty Paints, though Terriermon escaped her clutches, leaving poor Lopmon behind.

Ever since Guilmon came back, the young customers crowd around the little dinosaur, even though they thought it was a kid in a costume since they believed the Digimon disappeared forever. Ever since the creation of Guilmon bread, Guilmon became the stores mascot, and the store made more money then before, and ever since the D-Reaper incident, Takato became very popular in school, cause people liked him as Gallantmon.

Kazu also got the share of the share of the screaming fans, and his ego boost over the roof because of that. Kenta was in the sidelines with Kazu, cause Kazu tried to hog all the credit.

Jeri however, haven't gotten much public attention, even though she didn't care. She was glad that the danger was over. She has not let the loss of her Digimon, Leomon, get the best of her liked it did before, but Leomon's death still haunts her sometimes at night. Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta does spend time with her though, especially Takato, though after Takato saved her from the D-Reaper, they have not become anything more then just friends.

It is unknown to how Ryo is doing. Rika believes he's out flanking with the girls in his town. Like she cares. The adventure did boost his ego like Kazu's, yet he hasn't made any moves on Rika, yet.

Ai and Mako were doing fine, even though they miss Impmon. Everyday they draw pictures of him, and they haven't fought one bit.

As for the mysterious Alice, it is unknown to where she is, or how she's doing ever since her Digimon, Dobermon, sacrificed himself to give the Tamers the power to bio-merge in the real world.

Takato and Guilmon was invited to a dinner at Rika's place. His parents already had a head start before him to help with Rika's parents with the food. Though Takato had second thoughts about this. Earlier he had an argument with Rika for reasons he couldn't understand, but still he was excited to got to the dinner. Takato walked in a slow pace behind Guilmon, who for some reason was very excited for going to the dinner, fearing that Rika will yell at him again. Guilmon noticed Takato walking slow at the corner of his eye and stopped to wait for him.

"Takatomon, what's wrong?"

"Oh.....nothing, boy. I'm okay, don't worry, we'll get there in time before Terriermon eats the entire table again."

"Okie dokie!" 

"TAKATO!" 

Takato snapped his head around when he heard that familiar voice, that came running toward him, waving to him while smiling.

"Huh.....Jeri!...Hi!" Takato said so nervously while blushing. Though he is happy to see her, considering he has a crush on her, something in his mind wished for her not to walk with him to Rika's.

Perched on her head lies the ever happy Calumon, singing some catchy rhyme. As he looked at Guilmon, he flew from Jeri's head and already the two Digimon were playing tag.

"Hi Takato. Are you going to Rika's dinner, too?"

"Uh.......yeah, you?"

"Sure! Henry, Kazu, and Kenta were also invited, except for Ryo, for some reason."

Takato silently sighed in relief for that one. He couldn't tolerate his cocky attitude a little. Plus, he doesn't know why, but he was a little angry when Henry told him that Ryo got Rika to give him all her power to him so that he can defeat the D-Reaper's large agents, even though it didn't do any good. But what got him angry was when Henry told him that Ryo called Rika, pumkin. (Sorry Ryo fans, but I can not tolerate him either.)

"Cool. Well I better be going before the food gets cold!" Takato said too quick as he tried to leave.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Jeri asked.

Takato stopped as his eyes bugged. Great, he doesn't want to have another argument with Rika again. The whole fight started over the subject about Jeri. Though why would he worry if Rika saw him with Jeri? Its not like Rika has a crush on him, or anything......does she?........Nah! Takato turned back around, with his face in a calm, happy look, though it still has a slight blush.

"Sure, I'll be glad if you do." 

"Oh, terrific! I brought some sandwiches to add with the dinner they made." Jeri said, holding up a basket.

"Ah that's cool! Well we better get a move on!" Takato turned to his left, calling Guilmon and Calumon. With that, they were on there way to Rika's, though Takato still feels bothered about this. 

****

Nonoka residents- 7:15 PM

As Jeri, Takato, and the Digimon showed up, they noticed that the entire crew, with the exception of Ryo, already showed up. The two, along with the Digimon got a warm welcome from the invited people of the dinner party, especially with Kazu giving Takato a headlock, and Rika just giving him a simple wave before leaving him. All of the Tamers family was there, even Henry's sensei, and his dad, who was one of the creators of the Digimon. 

The people had settled down on there......laps, with the dinner before them. It was just like the last time when the Tamers' family cooked them a dinner in the D-Reaper incident. Though that was only with Takato, Rika, and Henry. Since now there was a lot more people this time, Takato's parents, and Henry's mom had to help. The parents were at one side while the kids was at the other. Susie sat next to Henry, who was at the end, holding Lopmon tightly in her arms. Guilmon sat next to Susie, while Rika sat between he and Takato. Jeri sat between Takato and Kazu, who he as usual, sat next to Kenta, giving him nuggies. 

Terriermon danced around the table, admiring the food while singing.

"Wusabi, steak, and brustle sprout! I'm gonna eat till I pass out....WHOA!" Terriermon sang before Henry pulled his ears toward him. 

"So what do you think of the décor?" Takato's dad said, as Guilmon admired the huge Guilmon bread.

"Guilmon bread! Guilmon bread! Its really shaped like my head!" Guilmon sang.

"It like deja vu!" Takato said.

"Renamon, why don't you join us?" Rika's grandmother said to Renamon, who was behind the kids in her own small table.

"No, I can't."

"I would ask, but I'm too hungry to care!" Kazu said, before Rika glared him an evil look. "Eep!"

After they all ate, Guilmon slumped down on his back, patting his stuffed stomach. 

"Takatomon, how come you haven't drawn me a bigger tummy?" 

"Guess I forgot to. Sorry, boy!"

"Geese, he almost ate the whole house!" Terriermon said.

"And how many have you eat?" Henry asked with a stern look.

After Terriermon stuffed a piece of steak, he said: "I lost count!"

"So Calumon, is Jeri your Tamer?" Rika's mother asked the little Digimon, who was stuffing himself some cream puffs.

"I don't have a Tamer. I just like to play."

"Then who is her Digimon, and why hasn't hers or Kazu's and Kenta's showed up?"

Jeri slumped her head down with a sad look while Kenta spoke.

"Well ours is still in the Digital World. We were gonna go back there to find them, tomorrow, which is why we have bags!" 

"KENTA!!" Takato, Rika, and Henry shouted, making the boy with glasses cover his mouth.

"And....as for Jeri......" Takato said, not having the heart to finish, when he noticed her look.

"Oh........sorry." Rika's mother said.

"Its okay." Jeri said.

At that moment, they heard a loud knock from the front door.

"Now who could that be?" Henry's mother asked.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Mr. Wong said.

As he walked through the hall, away from the dinning room, he opened the door and found a tall man with blond hair, shades, and a black suit.

"Yamaki? What are you doing here?" Mr. Wong asked.

"I need to speak with the children."

"Why don't you tell me why you need them?"

"Cause its strictly business that I must speak with them. This concerns them so much."

Takato, Henry, and Rika came behind Mr. Wong, which they noticed Yamaki at the front door.

"Yamaki? What do you want?" Takato asked.

"Well hello, Tamers. How did you like the presents I got you?" Yamaki asked with a grin.

"What present?" Henry asked. Yamaki pointed his eyes toward Terriermon for them, who was perched on Henry's shoulder. 

"Wait! You mean you're the one who brought back our Digimon?" Rika asked. "How, and why?"

"Well after making the Juggernaut, which its function was suppose to delete all Digimon and it brought the Devas to the real world as you all know, we made some adjustments to open re-open a portal in the hut for your Digimon, and programmed it to let only you in and out!"

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why." Takato said.

"We have a situation. The Digimon have once again bio-emerged, but here's the interesting part: They didn't bio-emerged to our world."

"WHAT? Then where are they entering?" Mr. Wong asked.

"We don't know. Not only that, some of the Digimon disappeared. That information is well unknown as well. All we know that those Digimon didn't bio-emerged with the ones we're after. However, we do have the resources to follow the Digimon that bio-emerged, which is why I brought the children's Digimon here." 

"So let me guess: You want us to follow the bio-emerged Digimon and find out why and how they're entering to some other world, right?" Rika asked.

"That is correct. I want all of the Tamers to help on this one. Even little Susie."

"WHAT?" Henry and Mr. Wong shouted.

"I'm sorry, but something tells me that there is more to this then what we see, and it requires the work of all of you to handle this."

"Terrific." Henry sighed.

"Well we can't get Ai and Mako. They're off on some family vacation." Takato said.

"We'll just have to make due, then." Yamaki said.

Mr. Wong sighed, looking at his son. Does he really have to let his children go on another dangerous adventure again?

"I know how you feel, Mr. Wong, but these are the responsibilities these kids were given as Tamers. We can't risk having what ever caused this problem reach here too. I refuse to have another D-Reaper or something far worse ruin our world." Yamaki said.

"I know. My wife isn't gonna take it this time."

"Yes. I suggest you should tell your family about this; They have a right to know. I have the van waiting for you, so I expect you kids to be at HQ if you can." Yamaki said before he left in the van waiting for the Tamers.

Mr. Wong slowly closed the door, and then looked at the kids with a worried look. Takato gave a lame grin before he said:

"Well what do you know? Guess it s back to work for us....heh, heh!.......We are in deep trouble!"

"Oh shut up, Goggle-Head!" 

****

Medabots zone- Tenrio residents 8:00 PM

Ikki sat on his bed, thinking about the past events, while Medabee was admiring himself over the mirror. There was so much responsibilities Ikki had to hold. Protecting Medabee's rare medal from any harm, preparing for the World Championships coming soon, and now to protect any facts about the Meda-Upgrades, and keep the Digimon from wreaking the world. He just learned that a Medabot does not need a rare medal for the Meda-Upgrade, so he wonders if everyone he knows, who has a Medabot, will obtain it too, and if Koji learns it and master it, will he use it against Ikki in the Championships?

"Yo, Ikki! You still in la, la land?" Medabee asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about today."

"Yeah, I know! You should be when I burned the roof in my kick ass Meda-form!" Medabee turned back to the mirror as he flexed his arm parts. "Yeah! Gran-Medabee is in the house, y'all!" 

From the reflection, he noticed Ikki in his thoughts again.

"Aw come on, man! You should be thrilled! I mean, we have, not only the Medaforce, but the Meda-Upgrade! And with that, we'll be holding the world cup while standing on a hill of Medabots that I'll mess up! KA POW!"

"That's what's bothering me. I mean Erika's Medabot can also Meda-Upgrade too."

"So what? She's not in the tournament."

"Think about it, Medabee. Now we know you don't need a rare medal to Meda-Upgrade...,"

"Really?"

"And if Brass can learn it so easily, then no doubt, as we speak, Koji is already trying to get his Sumilidon to Meda-Upgrade."

"No kidding." 

"Even Samantha, course we don't have to worry about her!"

"And you don't have to worry about Koji either! If he did learn it, I'll just pop the Medaforce on Sumilidon. Not even that lame Shadow Sword will help him."

"Yeah, you do have a point."

"No kidding!"

"We can't let anyone else know about the Meda-Upgrade, so we can't use it in the tournament."

"Aw man!"

"But those Digimon! Why are they here in the first place? Otamamon doesn't even know why, neither."

"Yeah, some help that tadpole turned out to be."

A second later, Ikki's phone ranged. Ikki pickled it up and spoke.

"Hello! Tenrio residents!" 

**__**

"Ikki!" 

"Oh hey, Erika! How's things going with Bra.....I mean Telga-Brass?"

**__**

"She's still in her Meda-Upgrade form, but I got an idea on how to change her back. You remember when Medabee used the Medaforce on those bugs, and he changed back after that? Well I figure that I need to tire Telga-Brass out to change her back to Brass."

"Sounds like it makes sense! Well you better do it before tomorrow. Dr. Aki wants to check Brass' medal in the morning."

**__**

"I know. Well see you tomorrow!" ~click~

"Okay, Telga-Brass! You ready?" 

"As ready as ever, Erika girl!" 

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!"

****

Digimon Tamers zone- Nonaka residence 8:10 PM

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!"

"But mom..!"

"Don't 'but' me, Takato!" 

As you can tell, the kids told their parents what they had to do in the Digital World, and as expected, their parents weren't too thrilled with the idea.

"We almost lost you when you faced that horrible creature!" Mrs. Wong shouted. "We do not want to be worried sick about you, again! What would happen if I lost you over some crazy adventure that has nothing to do with you?"

"Nothing to do with us? These are Digimon we're talking about!" Henry said.

"But you said that they're entering some other world!" Mrs. Matasuki said.

"Yeah, so?" Takato asked. 

"Then it has nothing to do with us! For all we know, they probably went in to some world where crime is legal, or some place people take children, and...." Mrs. Wong shouted, almost breaking into tears.

"Whoa, somebody needs to Momentai!" Terriermon whispered to Henry.

"Shush!" Henry said. 

"Look, mom, dad, everyone." Takato said. "We have to do this. As Tamers, the Digimon are our responsibility. We have such great power for the job, and with great power comes great responsibility." 

"You watched that Spider-Man movie, haven't you?" Terriermon asked with a grin.

"Takato does have a point. We were chosen as Tamers for a reason, though we don't know why. But what ever the reason, we are what we are." Henry said. "Like Joe Kido said: Maybe we're the only ones who can do it!" 

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for us against the D-Reaper, mom, we wouldn't be arguing here!" Rika said.

"We have to do this. Maybe its probably just a small job that isn't much of a huge deal, maybe this problem was started by the D-Reaper, or something worse. If we don't do something, that problem will come straight to us!" Henry said.

"Yeah, I remember that Spider-Man movie from America. When that Peter guy ignored that robber who stole from some wrestling place, cause he thought it wasn't his problem, well that crook killed his uncle later on. So it was his problem now." Takato said. "I know you REALLY don't like this, but we have to do this again. Besides, like Henry said, maybe the Digimon got to some other world by accident, no strings attached. So easy as pie!"

"But.......Takato......" Mrs. Matasuki sobbed. 

"Let them go." 

The mothers brought their attention to Rika's grandmother, and the fathers, who were still either at the dining table, or standing near a window.

"They proved themselves against that D-thing." Rika's grandmother said. "Besides, they have their Digimon to protect them, right?"

"And yes, Henry's friend is correct." Henry's sensei said. "They have great power, and they must use it for the greater good, and our safety."

"Look we're really sorry to tell you this, but if we would've snuck to the Digital World, we would've been in more trouble then right now." Henry said. "And dad knew this before you guys did, so...."

"Hey, you kids will be in college soon, so we might as well get used to this." Mr. Matasuki said.

"But they won't be in any danger like this at college!" his wife shouted while still in tears.

"Are you sure about that, hon?" 

"DEAR!!" 

"Dudes, if you're going, then we're going too!" Kazu said as he stood up.

"Yeah! Its our duty as gentlemen to watch out for the ladies!" Kenta said.

"Oh give me a break, you knucklebrains!" Rika said.

"Don't you mean knuckleheads?" Kenta asked.

"Whatever! Besides, you were going anywise, whether you like it or not."

Takato's mother came up to him and gave him a motherly hug, while she cried on his shoulder.

"You're everything to us, Takato. I wish you were still a baby so that I can always protect you, but I know, its your responsibility."

Takato hugged his mother back, and then said softly: "Don't worry mom, we'll be back soon, I promise."

Rika watched smiled warmly as she watched Takato giving such care to his mother, but her thoughts were interrupted when her mother hugged her tightly.

"Oh I just wish my little baby didn't have to do this! I just got you back!" she sobbed.

"MOM! Calm down! Its just a small job, just round up some Digimon back to where they came from. No big deal."

After Rika's mother let her go, her grandmother gave her gentle hug, and then after she let go, she turned her attention to Renamon.

"I expect you to look after Rika, Renamon."

"I will guard her with my life. Always."

Henry already got his goodbyes from his parents, even they agreed to let Susie come along. 

"You be careful, Lee. And please look after your sister, okay." Henry's mother said.

"Don't you worry, ma'am! I'll guard Susie with my very life!" Lopmon said.

"And I'll.......what she said, only with Henry." Terriermon said. "Just kidding, I'll guard Susie too, if Lopmon here is out taking a number one, or a very long....."

"HEY!!!" 

"Terriermon! That's it! No more MST 3000 when we get back!" (A/N: Mystery Science Theater 3000.) 

"Aw nuts!" 

"Ha ha!" Lopmon laughed. 

As the group was about to leave, Kazu and Kenta joined in with them, which they already got permission from there, and Jeri was about to join too when....

"Young lady, where do you think you're going?" 

Jeri gasped when she was stopped by her own father. Takato noticed the look her father was giving her. It was the same look he made when Takato brought Jeri home when they came back to the Digital World.

"Dad, I want to got with...." 

"OF COURSE NOT!! Don't you remember what happened to you? I will not let my daughter endanger herself again!" 

"Dad, I'm a Tamer, just like my friends, and I may not have a Digimon anymore, but he's still with me in my heart! Its my job too, whether you like it, or not!" Jeri said.

"Whoa! Go Jeri!" Kazu and Kenta said.

To her perspective, she believes that it was her Digimon, Leomon who gave her the strength in her Digivice to do damage to the core of the D-Reaper.

"No......I almost gave up my life to save you......."

Her father stood there in tears, shaking his fist. Through out the whole Digimon adventure, Jeri had learned to be strong. She had learned, from her old friend, that she has a lion's heart. As she kept her strong face that helped her stand up to her father, she slowly walked away toward her friends, until...

"Jeri?"

Jeri slowly turned back to her father, when he calmly called her.

"Yes?"

"........please be careful!"

Jeri smiled and then ran up to her father, giving him a goodbye hug, with her step mother joining in.

"I'll be okay, daddy!" 

Yamaki sat in the driver's seat, waiting for the Tamers as he played with his lighter. His patients was wearing thin. Maybe their parents didn't agree this time. Maybe he should've snuck the kids out. But then again, he didn't want to get sued, or worse, arrested.

"HOLD THAT BUS!!" 

Yamaki beamed when he heard Terriermon's voice. As he looked out in his right window, he sees the Tamers running toward the van with their book bags full of supplies, which they were gonna use them to go to the Digital World themselves. Along with them came Mr. Wong behind them. As the Tamers came up to the van, the doors side open, not by Yamaki, and they crowded in the vehicle.

"I see that your family must of agreed to let you go through with this." he said.

"Yeah, well they might as well get used to it, if any of them gets drafted or something!" Terriermon said. "Henry would probably get drafted as a nurse, of course."

"Terriermon! Don't make me punish you for the internet!"

"Shutting up!"

"We're all present and counted for!" Rika said. "So lets mix it up one more time!"

"Hey you haven't forgotten about little ol' me, have ya?" 

Rika eyes went bug wide when she heard that voice, which to her was as worse as hearing a a chalkboard being scratched. She shuddered as she turned around to her right. As she did, a arm was placed over her neck, which belonged to none other then Ryo, the legendary Digimon Tamer who survived in the Digital World for a year once.

"Ryo?" Kazu said.

"That's my name! Who else will save you out of a jam, if I don't go, huh?" he asked with a confident smile. "By the way..." he looked over to Rika with a seductive look. "Hi ya doing, pumpkin?"

Takato and Henry wanted to pound him to the ground for that, but as they noticed Rika's cold face she was giving Ryo, they knew what was going to happen. 

****

WHAP!!!!!!!

(Sound of hitting a car wall.)

"Ha, ha!" Terriermon laughed like Nelson Muntz, from the Simpsons.

****

Medabots zone- Medabots corp. 9:20 PM

In a dark room, filled with bi-peds, and large tubes filled with green liquid, Dr. Aki stood in front of one of them, with Fenton on his shoulder. His face wasn't filled with the goofy personality he wore in public, but a very serious mask.

"This game has become even more complex. First we have the problems with the rare medals, then the Medaforce, then Medaevil with his Giganko, and now we have Digital Monsters, and this Meda-Upgrade to be concerned of."

"These times has become pretty weird now, doc!" Fenton said.

"Yes. If the Rubber Robos find out about the Digimon or the Meda-Upgrade, I'm afraid that they will create force more powerful then Giganko, in their new medals they created." He paused for a minute as he looked at one of the tubes with a fossilized rare medal in it. "At first I thought the Meda-Upgrade process was a function only rare medals can posses, but after when Brass Meda-Upgraded....." 

"That theory was proven wrong, right?" Fenton asked.

"Not really. Around that time, when I came back here, one of the fossilized rare medals was stolen. It couldn't be the Rubber Robos; The security here is tighter then around the entire building. Perhaps it has something to do with the Meda-Upgrade, and that power has something to do with the Digimon."

"You maybe right, doctor." Phantom Renegade said as he and Rokusho came out of the shadows.

"But the children seem to be very interested in achieving the Meda-Upgrade power." Rokusho said. "Shouldn't we stop them from doing so?"

"That's not an option, Rokusho." Dr. Aki said, without turning his head toward them. "I want to find out more of this Meda-Upgrade. I want you two to keep an eye on the children. Make sure the Rubber Robos does not know about this. And if the kids run into a Digimon, do not help them, unless if necessary."

"Yes, doctor." Rokusho and Renegade said. 

"And Fenton here will be our eye in the sky."

"Sure doc!" he said as he flew with the two mysterious duo.

As the three left the lab, Dr. Aki turned on a screen that showed the tape of Gran-Medabee's appearance. As he watched it carefully, he wonder how are they gonna stop the Digimon from coming here, too. They need to find a way, he thought.

****

Digimon Tamers zone- Hypnos HQ 10:12 PM 

The Tamers were told that the adventure beings first thing in the morning. They were given separate bedrooms, girls room and boys room. Takato walked down the dark hallway, which looks like something from a hospital, holding a glass of milk, and some cookies. He went up to a beam above the infamous Hypnos lab, where he saw the former ice hearted warrior, Rika, leaning on a railing watching the large blue grid ceiling.

"Um....hey Rika." 

"Huh?" Rika shouted as she snapped her head towards him. "Oh its you, Goggle-Head. Why are you up?"

"I was just getting a snack from the mess room, but I could ask you the same thing."

"Just......couldn't sleep."

"Yeah.....me neither. Ryo snores louder then Henry." 

"He snores that loud? HA! He probably does after I bruised his cheek and made him crash to the car door!"

"Yeah! He had it coming though!" he said as he lend her a cookie. 

As Takato leaned on the railing with Rika, they stood in a long moment of silence, staring at the blue grid. The lack of talking of getting into both of them. Takato stomach was stirring trying to mention their argument they had earlier. He was wondering why did they argue.

"Um..........Rika........about earlier today........why....?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?.......For what?"

"About blowing on you that time." she was rubbing her hands, trying to say why she really yelled at him, even though she's still questioning to herself if that reason is true.........no, it had to be. But she was too afraid to even say it. Her heart was beating so much to reveal it. "Look.....I was still angry over the fact that Renamon was gone, okay!" 

"I understand that. I'd missed Guilmon too liked that too, but they're back, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I know. But about the argument....um...... I really wasn't angry over Jeri. I was in one of my moods......and I really wanted to be alone.....so I brought up that subject." she said, biting her lip.

"That's why you......?"

It was getting hard for her to even speak the truth. Something in her was stopping her like a dam. _"Damn it! Why can't I say it?" _she asked herself, while still biting her lip. Then she swallowed, while trying to ask him something that she probably knows it will hurt her, but she has to know. "Uh......yeah.......but.....seriously, do you.....really like Jeri?" 

Takato gulped as a slight blush came across his face. That was a question that he sometimes ask himself too. But one hand that said that he likes her was heavier then the one that said he doesn't.

"Well.........maybe......okay maybe I do like her. I mean I had a crush on her since I came to elementary, but.......I.."

Rika's heart felt like it was chopped with bear hands. It hurt really bad, but she couldn't show him how she feels about this now. She found herself caring for Takato too much, and if being with Jeri makes him happy, then so be it.

"But....what?" Rika asked, softly, trying to hold back her tears. ".......if you like Jeri.....then tell her."

At first Takato was expecting her to yell so much, the place will be covered with echoes, but this was not as he expected.

"You're......not....mad....at me?" he asked.

Rika forced a smile in her lips as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Why should I be, loverboy?....Look.....tomorrow.....you tell her straight out.....and say hi to Jeri for me while you're at it." she said as she gently pushed him toward the way to the boys bedroom.

Takato turned his head around back to Rika, smiled and said: "Thanks.....Rika." 

Renamon watched the two from above, on a ceiling beam, with Calumon at his side. She was not liking Takato's decision, but she knows that this is something they must resolve on.

"Gee, the least he can do is give her the rest of the cookies." Calumon said.

Rika watched Takato walk back to his room, while a tear escaped her eye. She couldn't believe she did that. But then again, she was rejected.

"Hey Rika!" Takato called.

Rika wiped her tears before turning back to him with a okay face. "What?"

"Tell you what: If the world we're going to is civilized as here......maybe we can grab a bite to eat......just the two of us." 

After Rika gave him a small smile and a nod, Takato continued back to his room. Rika moved backwards near the railing and then sat on the floor, leaning her back on the railing. As she hugged her knees, she let all her tears, that she held, out. 

"I'll.....be waiting.....Goggle-Head!.....You damn better believe it!" 

Renamon stood back up on the ceiling post, while Calumon cried at the sad scene.

"Rika...after all this time....you're all grown up." She quietly said. "But....I promise you, all will be right in the end." With that, she disappeared in the shadows.

"Gee, why does this remind me of something I saw on TV?"

****

Medabots zone- Tokyo suburbs 9:00 AM

Ikki and Medabee woke up early as they can for arriving at Dr. Aki's lab at ten. Ikki put on his usual red shirt, his dark blue shorts, shoes, and his Meda-Watch, while Medabee stretched and warmed up his Meda-Parts. The two bolted out the house and ran to Aki's place. Along the way, near the park, they ran into Erika, and Brass, who now Degraded back from Telga-Brass.

"Good morning, guys!" she greeted. 

"Morning, Erika." Ikki greeted back. "Hey you got Brass back to normal!" 

"Yep! Warring her out worked. All it took was a good pillow fight."

"So Brass! Back in the ol dig huh?" Medabee asked. "Guess no more imitating and insulting good ol lovable Medabee, huh?" 

"Yes. Acting like a female you was a bit sickening to my taste, but I did enjoy angering you." she said while pinching his cheek. "By the way, lovable: no! Old: Defiantly yes!" 

"Huh? Brass?" Ikki said. He couldn't believe this was coming from her voice box.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE CALLING ME OLD?"

"Um.......yes."

"WHY I OUTHA.....!!" 

Brass came up close to his face with her sassy look, making Medabee blush.

"You'll what?"

"Uh.......well........"

Brass shrugged and then walked pass Erika .

"Lets hurry, Erika." she said.

Ikki, who's eyes still widened, moved closer to Erika's ear and whispered:

"Is it just me, or did she really called you Erika without the Miss part?"

"I know. Ever since she changed back, she's been acting very different. I found her dancing in one of my music, and yes, she stopped calling me Miss Erika."

"Does this bother you?"

"Not really. Actually I'm glad she doesn't call me that anymore. I feel very close to her now. She's still the same, nice, shy Medabot I knew though."

"Then what happen to that shyness around Medabee?"

"Don't know."

****

SLASH!!!!!

In the training room of Koji's huge mansion, Sumilidon slashed through one hologram target of Medabee after another. Koji was in sweat, straining to get Sumilidon achieve Meda-Upgrade, yet he just couldn't get it. He's been training since six, and the room was getting too hot for him. But he must find a way to Meda-Upgrade his Medabot.

"AGAIN SUMILIDON! DON'T HOLD BACK!" 

He couldn't let Ikki get the best of him. At first he thought with Ikki having the Medaforce, he was unbeatable, but with the help of Space Medafighter X, he found a way to counteract the Medaforce, with an attack called the Shadow Sword, even though Ikki won with a different strategy. But now that he has the power of Meda-Upgration, not even the Shadow Sword will help him. He thought only rare medals can do that, but since Brass Meda-Upgrade, it opened him a door to opportunity. He knows that Ikki will use it in the Meda-Upgrade, so that is why he must train hard to obtain it. He will beat Ikki, and win the heart of the fair Karin.

"STRIKE NOW! SUMILIDON!" 

****

CLANG!!!!!!

In the park, close to the streets, Samantha's Peppercat made another victory over Spike's Cyandog. Sam stood up proud beside her Medabot, while Spike was at his knees, holding his Medabot, while crying like a baby.

"Come on, Spike! Let reve up those EXP. I need experience, so that Peppercat can Meda-Upgrade."

"You sure Peppercat can do that?" Sloan asked.

"Hey if that prissy Medabot of Erika's can Meda-Upgrade, then so can Peppercat. If I get her to Meda-Upgrade, then I'll be unstoppable! I'll be a shoe in for the world championships!"

"But boss, the standings were official a month ago. Ikki is officially third in the top three of Japan."

Hrmp! Well next year then. But I'll embarrass Ikki if he win or lose when Peppercat upgrades. I bet she has a form more powerful then what I heard Medabee upgrades to, so Spike, get back to work and Ro-Battle!" 

"But boss! Please have mercy!" he cried. "Cyandog is worn out beyond belief! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" 

"Spiiiike? Remember when you said you'll do anything I say when I fired you?"

"Yes boss."

"Well then....QUIT WHINING AND BRING ON THE EXP!" 

At that moment, a fog has once again lifted over the side of the park, and most of the busy streets. The traffic came to a complete halt, and the people in the park, who was far away from the Screws, slowly paced avoiding bumping into something.

The Screws knew this way too well. Every time a fog comes, a Digimon appears. Spike, of course, was shaking out of his mind, but Sam and Sloan tried to remain calm, even though their knees are shaking.

"Uh....boss? You know what this means, right?" Sloan asked with a worried look.

Sam did her best to keep her cool. She reminded herself that her Medabot now a anti-electrical surge program, so now she's not helpless against the Digimon anymore, as well as Sloan and.......Sloan. As she gave a confident grin, with Peppercat in battle stance, she said:

"Yep! Change of plans! Its Digi-pounding time!" 

In the heart of the fog, where the Screws were in, three energy gushers erupted from the floor. From the middle one came out a bee like Digimon with a yellow armor, a blue face, and some kind of a logo on the mask.

Two more Digimon entered through the other two vortexes. They were large boars with blazing fire coated around their bodies.

"Leave me alone!" the digital bee shouted. "PARALYZE STING!" 

The bee pointed its butt thingy and fired its stingers at the fire boars, but the boars dodged the shots.

"You ain't getting a bit of my data! POISON POWDER!" 

The bee flapped its wings hard to spread a poisonous powder, but then....

"NOSE BLASTER!!!"

The two boars blew fire that increased the heat around the area, stopping the bee from attacking and burning him off the air. 

"What the heck is up with this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, boss!" Sloan said.

The bee struggled to life its burned body up. It noticed the Screws behind it, and it raised a hand toward them, making them step back thinking its going to attack them.

"Hey......you human kids.....get back....these Digimon will incinerate you!" 

"Calm down, gang! This little bug ain't gonna hurt us!" Sam said.

"But boss! You were shaking like a....!" Spike said.

"QUIET!!" Sam raised her wrist with the Meda-Watch near her mouth, and said: "Come on Peppercat! Lets put the Screws to em!"

Peppercat rushed to the boars, charging her claws full of electricity. The boars charged at the Medabot like raging bulls, but Peppercat jumped over them, and shocked them with her Lightning Jump attack.

Samantha grinned over the fact that she finally has the edge over the Digimon now. Thanks to Dr. Aki and Miss Caviar, her Medabot won't be effected by the digital surge. 

"BULLET ATTACK!" 

One of the boars charged at Peppercat with faster speed, and it was cover with a fire shield, like Flamedramon's Fire Rocket. Peppercat barely dodged the attack, and got hit in the legs.

****

Warning! Legs damage, 40%.

"So you wanna play hardball huh?" Sam shouted. "Come on, Screws!"

"Right boss! TRANSPORT TOTILIZER!"

Sloan pressed the transport button to transport his Medabot before him. He took out the medal from his Meda-Watch and placed it in his Medabot, activating Totilizer.

"You too, Spike!" Sam shouted.

"But boss, Cyandog is too beaten from Ro-Battling you!" 

"Oh just terrific!" Sam sighed, embarrassed by her lackey. _"Oh well. What good will he do anyway?"_

As Totilizer joined Peppercat into battle, he fired his Gigalasers at on of the boar Digimon. The boar recover and fired another Nose Blaster at Totilizer.

"NO! TOTILIZER!" Sloan shouted. He knew his Medabot was built for power, but not for speed, so it didn't have the necessary reflexes to dodge the quick fire blast. But at least its defenses is pretty good.

****

Warining! Arms damage, 30%. Head damage, 20% 

"Just keep on fighting! I'm not gonna let a bunch of freaks embarrass the Screws again!" Sam said.

"Now I resent that!" the bee shouted.

****

Digimon Tamers zone- Hypnos HQ 8:40 AM

Morning has arose in the Tamers world. Inside the boys bedroom, the male Tamers were still asleep in their respected bunk beds. Takato had slept in bed below Henry's, with Guilmon sleeping beside him. Kazu and Kenta shared a bunk bed, of course. Kazu had the bottom, since he liked to kick the bottom part of Kenta's mattress to tick him off. Ryo had a bunk bed all to himself, where he slept on the bottom one.

As they snored, a blond girl with dark clothes walked into the room with a tray of milk and pop-tarts. After she placed it on a table near the door, she pulled out a small gong, with a stick, and hit it to wake the boys up. Takato startled and instantly got up quick like the Undertaker.

"UH, I'M SORRY, MISS ASAGI! I PROMISE I WON'T FALL ASLEEP IN CLASS!"

"Geese, Takatomon, that's like freakin reflex to you, huh?" Terriermon said from Herny's bed, half awake. 

"Oh.....heh heh!"

"Good morning, everyone. I have breakfast for all of you." the blonde girl said as she bowed in traditional Japanese manner.

"Oh thanks I....." Takato blinked twice when he recognized the girl. It was the same girl with the sad look, who help with their bio-merge problem. "Its you!" 

As Henry woke up, he also blinked twice when he saw the blonde girl.

"Alice?"

"So we meet again." she said.

"We were wondering what happened to you. We haven't got the chance to thank you. If it wasn't for you...." Takato said.

"Don't...mention it." she said as she tilt her head down in a depressed look.

"Oh.....sorry." Takato said.

"If you want to talk, we know someone who almost went through the same thing." Henry said.

"No, that's okay."

"Dudes, who's the Goth chick?" Kazu asked as he, Kenta, and Ryo awoke from their beds and came to the others.

"This is Alice. She helped us reclaim our bio-merge powers." Henry said. "By the way, Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Oh one of my parents works with the Monster Makers."

"Is it the lady with the blonde hair?" Kenta asked.

"No. The man with the red beard."

"Shame on you for stereotyping." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon...!" Henry warned.

"What? What?" 

"Oh, I brought you some breakfast." Alice said as she went back to get it. "I have pop-tarts and milk. Its all they have in the mess room right now."

"Cheep skate." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon..!" Henry warned a bit louder.

"What?"

"Eat up, guys. Yamaki wants you all in the lab in twenty minutes." she said as she left.

"Like that's enough time for the girls." Terriermon said as he stuffed a cherry pop tart. 

"Come on! Its not like Rika wears make up. She fine the way she is." Takato said as Ryo raised an eyebrow, and Henry silently nodded.

"And what do you care? I thought you like Jeri?" Terriermon asked, making Takato blush.

"Well I'm sure they won't take long. All Jeri needs to do is brush and get dressed. She needs no make up." Henry said eating a grape pop-tart.

"And what about you?" Terriermon asked as he jumped on Henry's shoulder and whisper: "I thought you liked Rika?"

"What about you, Terriermon?" Henry asked, trying to fight his blush.

"What about me?"

"I always see you teasing Lopmon!"

"Yeah! I thought you only liked yourself?" Takato asked, making Terriermon blush.

"You're lucky I have tiny hands."

"Can we hurry up so we can get to the bathrooms quick?" Kenta asked. "We can't waste time going in one by one."

"Its like a public bathroom, dweeb!" Kazu said. "Sheesh! All of us can fit! Who are you, Joe?"

Kenta grunted angrily while the rest ate the tarts. 

****

Medabots zone- East Tokyo Park 9:25 AM

Meanwhile, Ikki, Medabee, Erika, and Brass arrived near the park, where they noticed the huge Digital Field from afar. 

"Uh, oh! You know what happens when a fog appears, right?" Erika asked Ikki.

"Yep! Trouble! Come on, guys! Lets get in that fog, quick!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Its a Digital Field!" 

As the crew turned their heads to the right, Ikki eyes went to ga ga mode when Karin ran towards them, with Otamamon on her head.

"I'm glad you guys came." Karin said. "Otamamon here said he sensed some more of these Digimon."

"I was wondering where Otamamon went." Erika said.

"Oh forgive me! I let Otamamon stay the pond in my backyard."

"Yeah! That pond was like paradise!" Otamamon said gratefully.

"Gee you're always caring to people and bridges, and now to Digimon." Ikki said all goofy.

"I'm pretty sure not all Digimon are bad, like this nice cute little guy!" Karin said as she petted Otamamon, making him blush and Ikki ticked to his mind.

"That's great and all, but can we get to that Digital Field before some Godzilla monster comes out?" Erika asked.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Karin said as she prepared her Meda-Watch. "TRANSPORT NUTRANURSE!" 

After the Medabot was transported, and Karin placed the medal in her bot, the Medafighters head off to save the day. 

"PEPPERCAT! ELECTRIC SHOCK ATTACK!!" 

Peppercat thrust her claws to one of the boars and shocked it in the face, but she was blasted away by the other boar with a Nose Blaster. 

"GAH! SLOAN! DO SOMETHING!" Sam shouted.

Just when Sloan was going to command Totilizer to blast the other digital boar, the Digimon was charging at the Medabot. Sloan changed strategy by ordering his Medabot to use his strength to stop the boar. Totilizer stopped the boar, and now the two were in a match of strength.

The other boar was still paralyzed from Peppercat's attack, and the Medabot recover from the fire blast. Sam grinned, when she saw the chance to blow away the Digimon who was engaging Totilizer.

"Peppercat! Take out that other pig with a Lightning Jump!" Sam shouted.

As Peppercat rushed to the Digimon with a electric fist....

"CAT KICK!!" 

Peppercat was stopped in the face by a hard kick from nowhere.

****

Head damage! 50% damage! 

"What the hell..? Where did that come from?" Sam said.

"Boss! Look up there!" Spike shouted as he pointed to a small black cat creature that was up in the air. 

After it gracefully landed near Peppercat, it smiled evilly at Samantha, and said in a female voice:

"So these are the human weapons of this pitiful human world, I heard so much about." 

"What the heck is that feline freak?" Sam asked as the bee Digimon finally recover from the fire.

"Aw shot! That's BlackGatomon! A dark, virus version of Gatomon, champion level! She gives the new meaning of bad luck with her Cat Punch, and Cat Kick!" the bee said.

"Ooo how original!" Medabee said as he and the group finally reached through the fog.

"Otamamon, what's that bee, and the boars?" Erika asked.

"Oh that bee is Honeybeemon. A data type, Armored level Digimon. He's as friendly as one can 'bee' ~laughs~. His attack is Poison Powder, the name explains it, and Paralyze Sting, that name explains it too."

"So its just some Winnie the Pooh rip huh?" Medabee joked.

"HEY!!!" Honeybeemon shouted.

"And those things are Boarmons, another data, Armored type Digimon. The fire fur shows ya that they live near hot places. Their attack is Nose Blaster.."

"Nose Blaster? HA! What a corny name!" Medabee laughed.

"Shut up! Anyway, it blows fire form his nose, and the other attack is Bullet Attack, a fire charging tackle makes the Fire Rocket almost look like a mild barbecue." 

"Come on, Medabee!" Ikki said as he prepared his watch.

"Yeah! Lets get Meda-busy!" 

Medabee, and Brass rushed in to help out the Screws' Medabots. The Boarmon #1 fired a Nose Blaster straight at Medabee, but Medabee dodged it just like the Phoenix's fire breath, and punched the boar at the side of its face. Brass fired her laser cannons at Boarmon #2, though it was working fine, until Boarmon flared up a fire aura, that blocked the shots, and he used a Bullet Attack, which Brass didn't had no time to dodge.

"BRASS!" Erika cried.

"Nutrawall!" Karin shouted.

At the last minute, it was like deja vu with Belzelga, when Nutranurse saved Brass with an energy wall coming from Nutranurse's head part. And now it was doing the job once again against the Bullet Attack.

"Thank you, Nutranurse!" Erika said as she sweated.

"Nutrawall will hold off that attack, now go!" Karin said.

Erika was amassed by Karin change of personality. Around them, she's a kind and generous girl, but when she Ro-Battles, she a totally different person.....sometimes. 

"Brass! Get behind that pig and fire!" Erika shouted. 

"Gotcha!" 

Brass ran behind Boarmon and fired her cannons at his back, causing a deal of pain on the Digimon. While he was stunned, Brass grabbed his fire tail, and swung him around in a cyclone and tossed him far to the fountain, and as it fell in the water, it put out its fire and it lost the energy to go on, and he was deleted.

"Whoo! That burned!" Brass shouted as she waved her hands around.

Meanwhile Medabee grabbed the Boarmon #1 and tried to beat its strength by picking him up, but it was too strong. Medabee remembered a tip he got from Rokusho when he was Ro-Battling the Rubber Robos, so he let go of the horns, moved back, and quickly fired his seeker missiles at the Boarmon's face. The Boarmon still haven't gave; This one didn't get much damage as the one that fought Totilizer. But speaking of whom, Totilizer came to Medabee's side and fired a huge laser blast, knocking the Digimon far back.

"About time you got here, turtle boy! Lets pound this Digi-fool to the ground!" Medabee shouted.

"Lets!" 

Meanwhile Peppercat went with one electric attack after another, but she was having trouble connecting a hit on BlackGatomon. BlackGatomon threw a Cat Kick, which Peppercat dodged, then the Medabot thrust a electric fist, but BlackGatomon swiftly dodged it and then Cat Punched her hard to a tree.

"PEPPERCAT!"

"Humph! What a pathetic imitation of a feline!" BlackGatomon said. "You're like a Rookie to us Digimon!"

"Somebody should de-claw you, you fur-ball freak!" Sam shouted. 

BlackGatomon snapped to Sam with feral eyes and claws ready as she shouted: "I had just about enough with you calling us Digimon freaks, human!" 

Just when she was going to claw Sam, Brass came and kicked the dark cat in the gut. Nutranurse came to Peppercat's aid, and used her healing ability to heal all of Peppercat's injuries. As Erika and Karin came to Samantha's side, she tried to rid her expression that showed that she was happy to see them, with a annoyed one.

"Hey! What are you doing here! I got things under control!"

"If you call getting your butt whooped under control, then yeah!" Erika said. "Now lets put this kitty back in the litter box!" 

As BlackGatomon pushed herself up, she found herself being surrounded by the female Medabots, especially one pissed off Peppercat, who has electricity surging through her hands.

"She's mine!" Peppercat shouted as she charged at the black cat, and swung a electric fist, but BlackGatomon jumped out of the way and Cat Kicked her on the head.

Brass fired her laser cannons right in BlackGatomon's way, allowing Peppercat to recover, and swung both fists of electricity, but this time it finally made impact and sending the dark feline up in the air.

"Enough of this you techno hussies!" BlackGatomon shouted as she charged her claws with dark energy, powering up for a more powerful Cat Punch. 

BlackGatomon dived back down at Peppercat, about to deliver a stronger Cat Punch. As she was close enough, she swung, but only to hit an energy wall created by Nutranurse. The power of the force field was too great, and the force send the Digimon back up in the air.

"NOW!" Erika shouted as Brass and Peppercat jumped on to Nutranurse's hands. The two female Medabots jumped off while Nutranurse threw them up, and as soon as they met with the flying virus type...

"LIGHTNING JUMP!!!" 

"LASER CANNONS!!" 

The two uppercut the cat while using their attacks. BlackGatomon was flown far from the robots, and hit the ground hard. She didn't delete, but she was unconscious.

"ALRIGHT!" Erika and Karin cheered as they high fived each other, but Sam stood there, trying to look serious and proud, while holding her excitement.

"See. I told you these Digi things are nothing compared to the Screws."

"Whatever." Erika said, coldly.

"MISSILES LAUNCHED!!" 

Just then, they saw a flying pig flown past them and crashed into a tree, by Medabee's seeker missiles, just before being deleted.

"Yeah! Who's the hot stuff, now?" Medabee said as he walked near the female Medabots, staring at the flowing data of the Boarmon.

"More like a Hot head!" Brass said.

"HEY!!!" 

At that moment, the flowing data from the Boarmons, flew by the group, pass the lying body of BlackGatomon, and stopped near a new opened vortex. A strange witch doctor like Digimon raised from the vortex, and absorbed the data. After it was done, it walked slowly toward the virus type Digimon, and picked her up by the fur. 

"You disappoint me, BlackGatomon." it said. "You can't even defeat pitiful weapons, created by humans."

"P..Please, master! Spear me!" 

"You're lucky you have one chance!"

"Why do these Digimon call us weapons?" Medabee asked. "I'm nobody's weapon!"

"Alright, just what is that thing, anyway?" Ikki asked.

"That's Baronmon: A virus type, Armored level Digimon. This demon man Digimon calls forth data with his captivating dance, which is like shooting stars." Otamamon said. "Why is a champion level Digimon taking orders from an Armored level? Isn't Armor level Digimon a bit weaker then Champions?"

"Depends." Honeybeemon said. "Let me take a look." After he pulled down his face, the logo, which is actually the crest of knowledge, started to glow. He stared at the demon man Digimon, and then gasped. "Whoa! His power level is pretty high for a armor level. He's like a high level Champion. Maybe close to an Ultimate." 

"Oh that's just great!" Medabee sarcastically said.

"What do you want?" Ikki shouted at the virus type. "Are you the one who sent all these Digimon here?"

"My goodness, no. I'm curious as you to why we're here, but the fact is, as soon as I gather enough power, I'll simply finish off what the Sovereign haven't finished: rule the human world as we were meant to be!" 

"Greaaaat." Medabee and Brass said.

****

Digimon Tamers zone- Hypnos HQ- 9:10 AM

The Tamers, male and female, joined up with each other after finishing their morning business. They walked down through the halls, heading to the lab. Henry wasn't very thrilled about letting his little sister coming along. As a matter a fact, he wasn't happy when he found out that Susie was a Tamer, and her Digimon was one of the Devas. He did what ever he could to finish off the job quickly so that he can get his sister home safely, but almost destroyed Terriermon in the process. She wanted to come along, and Yamaki wanted all the Tamers on this mission, so Henry vows to do what ever it takes to keep his sister safe.

"You're late." Yamaki said from his chair, as the Tamers arrived in the lab, the same lab with the high chairs that the two women that worked for Yamaki used to be on.

"Sorry, sir. Bathroom business and stuff." Takato said.

"Nevermind." Yamaki said as he got off from his chair and walked toward a doorway. "Follow me."

The kids followed Yamaki to a larger room, with the machine that is the Juggernant, only its rebuilt to look like some kind of transporter. 

"Whoa! You've been busy, Scotty!" Terriermon joked.

"Terriermon, what did I tell you about using Star Trek jokes?" Henry asked.

"This was the Juggernaunt generator, which I'm sure you well remembered." Yamaki said.

"How can we forget?" Rika said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well this has been modified to a Digi-Port transporter. We used that bug, which opened a port for the Devas, to our advantage."

"Why can't we use the one in Guilmon's hut?" Takato asked.

"Out of the question. That one only could last for a day at least, which no doubt closed up. We program this to send you to the point where a port just opened up to the other world."

"Ah, so we meet again, Tamers!" said a mysterious voice.

Near the left side of the transporter, four figures walked toward the group. One of them was Alice, the other was Mr. Wong, one was a man with a red beard with glasses named Dolphin, and the other was red beard man named Shibumi, the man who continued to work on the Digimon project after it was cut off.

"Hey, Mr. Azuno! How ya been?" Takato asked.

"Great! Glad to see that you got your Digimon back. Hey sorry about the whole red card thing, but you know everyone makes mistakes, even us Monster Makers." Shibumi said. 

"Hey, no problem. At least we didn't change back at the wrong time." Takato said.

"Hey dad, where's the rest of your friends, and what happened to our Digi-Vices?" Henry asked. 

"Well the others couldn't make it, and sorry for not asking, son, but we made some modifications on your D-Arcs." 

(A/N: You think I'm gonna call them D-Powers? Please!)

"What modifications?" Henry asked.

"We programmed a radio to keep so we can keep in contact with each other. Its a little something that's linked to the Digital World, like its linked to the internet, so that we can contact you no matter where you are. It was also based on what we used to contact you in your Mega forms. Oh and here's a little something I think you'll love. Alice?"

Alice pulled opened up a book bag, and pulled out a large device that looks like a gray Game Gear or something. Takato's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he recognized the device.

"That looks like the D- Terminal from the Digimon Zero show!" he shouted. (A/N: Digimon season 2) 

"Yep, as seen on TV." Shibumi laughed. "I made these D- Terminals to work just like the ones on the show, except you probably won't keep Digi-Eggs in. Its just so that you guys can keep in touch with each other incase you separate. After all, you guys will probably enter to some Godzilla world, or some place that's like the Planet of the Apes."

Each one was given a D- Terminal, except Susie.

"Sorry Susie. There wasn't enough to go around." Shibumi said.

"Aw...." Susie sighed as she hung her head.

"Don't worry, Susie. We'll share!" Henry said.

"AH! REALLY, HEWRY?" 

"Oh and another thing." Shibumi said as he gave Takato a CD.

"What's this?" 

"We'll tell you later." 

"Alright, now that's done, Riley, Talley, start the transporter." Yamaki said.

"Yes sir." As Riley typed some computer stuff, the machine started to run. Few seconds later the platforms, which defiantly looks like something from Star Trek, started to light up. "We are ready for take off!" 

"Well, its now or never." Yamaki said as he played with his lighter. "Alright, children, get in to the platform."

The Tamers stood on the circular platforms, with the Digimon by their sides, even Calumon. Takato, and Henry couldn't help but feel like they were in Star Trek, and neither can Terriermon. 

"Alright, the transporter is also linked to your D-Arcs, so you have to use them to open up the portal. You know the magic words." Shibumi said. 

Takato, Henry, Kazu, and Kenta smiled at each other, knowing what Shibumi meant. The others knew too, but they didn't want to get too excited about it. After all, its just a line from the show.

"You heard him!" Terriermon shouted, then shouted in his William Shackner impression . "Beam us up,...Scotty!"

As the Tamers nodded at each other, they raised their Digi-vices high above their heads and shouted those words.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN!!!!" 

As their Digi-Vices glowed in different colors, the transporter shined so bright, the Hypnos and the Monster Makers had to cover their eyes. The dissipated into data and their data flew though a portal, the machine made, and then the light started to die down, which it got to a point where it didn't blind the others.

"Alright, Talley, close the portal!" Yamaki shouted.

"Yes sir!"

Just as she was typing commands to close the portal, some figure about the size of the Tamers jumped in the Digi-Port, and followed the Tamers. Shibumi was the only one who saw who it was.

"What? ALICE! She jumped in the Digi-Port!" he shouted.

"WHAT? ALICE!!!" her father shouted as she ran to the portal, but he was too late, the portal close up. "No....."

"Can you get her back?" Mr. Wong asked.

"We can't. We only have enough power to send them in the Digital World, keep the line up for us to contact them, and send them home." Riley said.

"We only get one chance to get them home!" Talley said.

"Damn! Get me on their communicators when they get there!" Yamaki said.

****

Digital World 9:30 AM

The Digital World of the Tamers. Unlike the Digital World of the DigiDestined, this one is mostly a wasteland. There's not a lot of civilizations cause Digimon always kill each other to absorb data. Right now the place was even more of a wasteland because of the D-Reaper.

A light appeared high above the sky, and soon the Tamers fell from it, landing gently, but not too gently on the desert ground. The Tamers and the Digimon grunted in pain as they were pilled up on each other.

"Ouch! Now I know how the DigiDestined feels about this Digi-Port thing." Takato said as he was on the bottom of the pile.

"Hey someone's foot is on my face!" Terriermon shouted.

"Sorry." Guilmon said.

"Who's hand is touching my ass?" Rika asked in a angry manner, while she was almost on the top.

"Ah come on! I know you like it!" Ryo said in that seductive look again, while he was on the top.

"Oh you little....!" Rika pulled herself up, making Ryo fall off the Tamer hill, and land on the back of his head.

"Ow, I think I hit my skull on a rock."

"Hope its broken!" Rika coldly said.

After the Tamers got off from each other, a beep in a melody from the Digimon theme song ranged from Takato's D-Arc. As he picked it up, he pressed a button to pick up the call.

"Uh...hello?"

**__**

"Takato, we have a problem."

"Already? We haven't even started yet, sir."

**__**

"You will be joined up by a unexpected visitor."

At that moment, a flash came from the sky, and as they looked up, they found Alice falling toward them.

"Alice?" Rika shouted.

"I got her!" Kazu shouted as he ran to catch her. Though he did, he fell down on his back, with Alice's behind on his face. "Ow, though this is kind of nice, but I hope my nose didn't get busted!" 

"Thank you." she said.

"Uh....don't mention it. Now can you get off of me?"

"Sorry...." 

As the two got up, the rest of the Tamers ran to them, with surprised looks.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Rika asked.

"I had to come! Something just lure me here!" 

"But what can you do? You don't have a Digimon." Ryo said, which he got a glare from Jeri after that. "Oh uh......join the club." 

After Rika smacked Ryo hard on the head, Takato came back to the radio.

"Sir, is there a way to get Alice back?" 

**__**

"That's not highly possible. We only have power to return you home only once. We can't risk the power or you'll never get home."

Just then, Dolphin took over the radio.

**__**

"Just please make sure my daughter will be safe!" 

"Don't worry, sir! We'll keep an eye on her." Takato said. "Over and out!" 

After Takato put away his Digi-Vice, the rest of the Tamers gathered around Takato.

"Okay, Alice, if you're gonna be here, then you got to try your best to stay out of trouble." Henry said as she nodded. 

"No prob, guys, I'll keep an eye on the little lady!" Kazu said, pointing to himself in a proud manner. "No Digimon ain't gonna lay a hand or paw, or whatever with me around."

"In other words: she's doomed from the start." Rika said.

"CAN IT, DIGI-QUEEN!" 

Minutes after the Tamers got off their little hill, they walked down the dirt hill, following their Digi-Vices to the port they were told to look for. Henry took the lead, following his Digivice, with Rika, Takato, and Susie near his side. Ryo walked a little close near Rika, while Kenta walked next to Ryo. Kazu and Alice walked behind the group, while he was talking to her on how cool he was against the battle of the D-Reaper.

"We're getting close. A couple of Digimon bio-emerged through the nearby port, and its still open, so we better hurry." Henry said.

"Oh that reminds me." Takato said as he pulled out his Digivice, and activated the radio.

**__**

"Is everything alright, Takato? What's the status?"

"We're heading for the port on schedule, but I'm wondering, what about the other Digimon that disappeared to another world?"

**__**

"We have no way on how to deal with that, for now, so you'll have to worry about that later. We'll find out what happen to them."

"Okay but.......uh...Rika what's wrong?"

Rika stood still as her eyes were stood lifeless, and her body shook like she was cold. She felt a cold shiver down her spine, and her lips shook.

"It........can't.........be............" she said, still scared to her mind.

"Who, Rika?" Takato asked with a worried look.

"Rika?" Henry said, before he noticed the Digimon going in their feral mode. "Terriermon, what's wrong?"

"I sense a Digimon. This one....feels a hell of a lot familiar."

"I feel it too." Renamon said. "This one has that sickening familiar cold feeling!" 

When Takato heard the word 'cold' he gasped as he said: "You don't mean.......I thought he was dead?" 

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Kazu asked.

"AVALANCHE CLAW!!!!" 

Just then, a rain of sharp icicles rained over the Tamers. The Tamers saw this in the nick of time, and jumped out of the way, even Takato pushed Rika out of the way, due to the fact she was still scared stiff. Rika finally recover as she was on the floor, with Takato on her. As she looked up, her eyes was on his, and was locked within with each other.

"TAKATO! RIKA! GET UP! WE GOT COMPANY!" Henry shouted, breaking their state.

"Oh.....uh sorry.....you're gonna hit me, right?" Takato asked, blushes heavenly.

"Not now!" Rika said as she shoved him off. As she got up, she bugged again when she got a look at the attacker that now stands before them.

In the mild cold mist, stands a light blue demon, that resembles a Devimon, but coated in ice. It was the same sickening demon that still haunts Rika in her nightmares.

"Whoa, an IceDevimon!" Kazu shouted.

"Oh just great!" Kenta said.

Since Ryo doesn't have his Digimon yet, he took Takato's and scanned the Digimon.

"Hmm...IceDevimon: A fallen angel, champion level Digimon. This guy's heart is pure cold hearted. His attacks are worse then Frigimon's Sub Zero Ice Punch." 

The creature made Jeri scared beyond fear, as she hid behind Takato. It reminded her of Guilmon's evil Mega form he once turned into.

"Don't worry, Jeri." Takato said. He then shouted at IceDevimon: "How did you came back to life? I thought Guilmon absorbed you data?"

"Yes, but most of my data escaped and flown to the Digital World were a powerful force reformatted me back." he said, smiling evilly, before pointing at Rika. "Now I have come to reclaim my Tamer."

"Huh? I didn't know you had two Digimon?" Kazu asked. "Girl, you're like that Wills kid!" 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'M NOT YOUR TAMER!"

"Come now, Rika, will you step up to the fact that you need a Digimon who's as cold hearted as you?" IceDevimon asked.

"I'm not like that anymore! I've changed, but what didn't is my hatred for you!" 

"Yeah! So why don't you just stay dead and leave her alone?" Takato shouted.

"Ah the foolish Tamer who defeated me. I was hoping to look for revenge on you."

"Look here! I'm a lot stronger then last time, so it'll be foolish for you to face me and even Rika!" 

IceDevimon laughed wickedly before he spoke.

"My dear boy. You will soon find out that I'm not the same weak Digimon you once fought. I've been given an upgrade back in that world filled with monsters who pretend to be Digimon. This time, Rika will be my Tamer." 

As Takato growled, Guilmon walked near his side, ready for battle.

"Are you ready boy? Lets finish him off one more time!" 

"Okie dokey!"

"Renamon, I want you to walk over him like you never walked over anyone in your life!" 

"My pleasure!" 

"You ready, Terriermon?"

"I've been ready for this for a LONG time! His ass is grass!"

The Tamers stood in battle, while the others stood away from the field, knowing that this one is personal. They knew they had no time before the portal closes, and IceDevimon mentioned that he's been given an upgrade, so they have to make this quick. They could bio-merge, but they don't want to waste too much on a champion, so as they pulled out blue cards, the triangle on Calumon's head started to glow red.

"MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!!!" 

End of part 4.............

Tai: Whoa, a really nasty Digimon face off against the Medafighters, and now the nastiest out of all the nastiest comes to settle an old score with the Tamers. Will they pull this one off? Find out next time on Digital Fever................uh AnT.........how come you put Takato and Rika in the same predicament I went through, hmmm?

Rika: Yeah, evaluate us!

Me: Well I thought it would be interesting to put the same predicament, which was considered a grand yet horrible moment, for you guys, only switch around the genders.

Rika: YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH THAT HORRIBLE MOMENT WITH MY GOGGLE-HEAD! (Charges straight at me.) ..I OUTHA!!!

Terra: (Points a gun at her.) You'll what?

Rika: I'm getting real tired of you ruining my mood to strangle your creator! I outha walk all over you!

Terra: What, you or that fox girl?

Me: Chill, ladies! You'll get your chance. I might put in that fight in my Can't Hardly Wait fic, which that chapter will be labeled a battle bonus.

Mallory: You keep saying that. I thought Rika and Terra already fought.

Me: Yeah, in a Digimon Card game. Rika won.

Mallory: That's why you didn't want to talk about it in chapter two.

Terra: That's the last time I challenge her to something she's good at. This time I'll beat her in something I'm good at: A fight!

Rika: Works for me, only I'll be walking all over you!

Me: While they settle that cat fight, lets get down to the reviews.


	5. Episode 5: Who let the dog out?

Me: Another day, another class. But as always I write and maybe draw in my free time. I do not own Medabots and Digimon by the way.

Terra: More like ignoring your homework. Not good. Not good at all.

Me: Alright, alright,....mother!

Terra: Fine! I'll be quiet!

Me: Anywise, I want to thank the person who told me about the medals. Who ever you are, thank you. I guess it does make sense. Rare Medals personality function are fully in its perfection to human intelligence level, but for normal medals, it takes time for a Medabot to fully perfect their personality, depends on how you treat it. In the beginning, they're very obedient.

I also have another question. I never seen the episode where Jeri first met Leomon. Is that Leomon the same one from Season 1? Please answer me, reviewers. Now on with the fic.

----------------------------------**Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**---------------------------------

Medabots zone- Riverview suburbs: 10:05 AM 

(A/N: Sorry I called the place Tokyo, I thought that's what they said they lived. I'll try to fix it soon.) 

Somewhere far from the Digital Field, where Ikki and his friends are battling more Digimon, the wandering Medabot, Rokusho, stood on top of a cable post, where he can see the fog from his point of view.

"Hmmm.....from what the information Dr. Aki told me from the info he got from the children, I bet they're fighting those creatures." Rokusho paused for a minute to glance at the fog some more. He would go in there to fight with the kids, but Dr. Aki gave him instructions not to help them, unless Baton calls them to help. "I wonder why are these creatures here in the first place? What is it here they have to gain?"

"For starters, its not to ask your questions."

Rokusho startled after he heard that Brooklyn accent voice. As he turned around, a purple creature with cone shaped ears, a red bandana worn around its neck, gloves which are also red, purple skin, and sinister smiley face on its chest. As Rokusho stand in attack mode, the purple creature just stood there, licking its ice cream like the Medabot was no big deal.

"Who are you? Are you one of those digital creatures?"

"BINGO! Give the tin can his prize!" the Digimon said as he tossed its ice cream.

"Since you are a Digimon, answer me this: Why are you creatures here causing chaos in our fare world?"

"Well it wasn't in our travel plans, but hey, we're here, so there!"

"You haven't answered my question!" Rokusho shouted with a louder tone, but the Digimon just simply walked away on the wires with ease.

"Love to stay and chat, but I, Impmon, got places to go, and..." just then, Rokusho jumped over Impmon and landed before him.

"You will not be permitted to leave until you answer me!" 

"Well here's your answer, horn head!" Impmon said as he flicked small flames from the tip of his fingers. "BADA BOOM!!"

Digital World: 10:05 AM

When we last left off, an old enemy, IceDevimon, have came back from the digital grave, with a vengeance on the goggle Tamer, Takato, and to reclaim his 'Tamer', Rika. The three original Tamers prepared to battle the vile creature with blue cards ready in their hands. The Tamers pulled out their Digivices, and slashed the blue cards through while chorusing:

"DIGI-MODIFY!.....MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!!" 

(Matrix Digivolution.)

"GULIMON, MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO........."

The virus Digimon skipped his Chapion form, and transformed to large cybernetic dinosaur, with a huge chest battle suit, a metal face mask, and white hair.

"WARGROWLMON!!"

"RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOOO....."

After Renamon skipped her Champion form, she transformed into a humanoid wizard Digimon. She wore a weird hat with a purple cloth over her head that makes it seem like hair. She wore a very think gown with very long sleeves, that cover her entire arms, and the yin and yang assemble was worn proudly on the chest.

"TAOMON!!" 

"TERRIERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO......"

In his Ultimate form, he grew taller, and wore a green armor, with long metal ears, a side-way rocket pack on his back, and large cannons in his arms.

"RAPIDMON!!"

(A/N: Play Final Fantasy X battle music.)

"About time! I was thinking of interrupting you fools, but I want to embarrass you right now before the fair Rika shall become mine!" 

"Not in your freakin digi-life!" Rika shouted. "TAOMON!" 

"He's mine!" Taomon said as she hovered to the battle field. She pointed her long sleeves at IceDevimon, and red cards stuck out from them. "1000 SPELLS!" 

Taomon fired a barrage of cards straight at the virus type, but the slashed a Frozen Claw beam, burning all the cards to ashes. 

"Very well, then!" Taomon said as she pulled out a huge brush from under her sleeve. She painted a symbol on the thin air and as she finished, the symbol glowed. "TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!" 

The symbol flown to IceDevimon, aiming for his chest, until...

"TUNDRA FREEZE!!"

BOOM! The ice beam collided with the light attack, causing a huge explosion.

"How did you get so powerful?" Taomon asked with sweat.

"A former employee of mine gave me an extra charge back in that world full of Digimon rejects."

"Digimon rejects?"

"I forgot what they call themselves but it will not matter to you since I will download your data! AVALANCHE CLAW!!"

Before the attack to affect, Rika quickly pulled out a card and slashed it through her Digivice.

"DIGI-MODIFY!......BLACK-WARGREYMON'S SHIELD ACTIVATE!!!"

After the shield that belonged to the legendary Black-WarGreymon appeared on Taomon's right arm, she successfully protected herself from the incoming icicles. After the attack was done, she pulled away the shield only to find IceDevimon face to face with her, with the sickening smile on his face.

"FROZEN CLAW!!!"

SLASH!! IceDevimon slashed the data type, ripping her gown a big hole, and knocking her to the dirt floor, creating a big dent as she hit.

"TAOMON!!" Rika cried as she held her ribs in pain, since they can feel their Digimon's pain in their ultimate.

"He's defiantly a lot stronger then last time we fought him!" Henry said.

"My turn now!" Rapidmon shouted as he zoomed to the field. "RAPID FIRE!!!"

______________________

Medabots zone- East Riverview park: 10:05 AM

When we last left off the Medafighters, they defeated BlackGatomon and the Boarmon duo, but then their master bio-emerged to the scene, and its a armored level Baronmon. Though Armor level Digimon are a bit weaker then Champion level (At least that's what I heard.) This one was a lot stronger then most Champions, and close to a Ulitimate, from what Honeybeemon scanned. The Medabots stood in battle mode while their Medafighters stood behind them, waiting for the Digimon to make a move.

(A/N: Play Akuma's SF Alpha 2 remix theme.)

"Perhaps you non-data organics can show me the power of these walking human weaponry!" Baronmon said.

"They're not our weapons! They're our friends!" Ikki shouted. "ATTACK MODE, MEDABEE!!"

"YOU TOO! ATTACK MODE!!" the rest of the Medafighters shouted.

The Medabots charged at the virus type, except Nutranurse. Medabee, Brass, and Totalizer attacked first by firing their laser cannons and giga-laser.

"SCARLET HAIR!!"

But the Armor level Digimon's hair extended and blocked all the shots with such accuracy and speed. They waved around like a hose going out of control. He then extended his hair further and wrapped the three Medabots, holding them up high and slamming them to the floor.

"MEDABEE!!" Ikki shouted.

"BRASS!!"

"TOTALIZER!!"

****

Warning! Head damage, 30%! all their watches warned.

"PEPPERCAT! LIGHTNING JUMP!!"

Peppercat dashed at Baronmon with her claws surging with electricity, but Baronmon wrapped her around with his hair and slammed her to a tree, causing 40% damage to her head and legs. After Nutranurse healed her again, as well as the other Medabots, they joined up back in front of their Medafighters, glaring at the baron Digimon.

"It's no good! His hair can block all the shots and grab the Medabots when they try to get close!" Ikki said.

"METEOR DANCE!!!" 

_______________________

(Continue FFX music.)

"RAPID FIRE!!!"

Rapidmon fired two large missiles that have smiley faces on them, but IceDevimon slashed them with his Frozen Claw attack, and flew toward the vaccine type for another one. Rapidmon disappeared before IceDevimon made contact, and appeared behind, but IceDevimon quickly flew up high and fired a Avalanche Claw.

As Rapidmon dodged the raining sharp ice, Henry was about to pull out the Wargreymon's shield card, but he remembered what happened to Rika, so he pulled out something else and slashed it.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!.....HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!!" 

Rapidmon moved from the ice in a faster speed with such ease. He then moved away from that area and into a distance from IceDevimon.

"Say good bye, ice brain! TRI....!" 

But then IceDevimon dashed up to him, without even Rapidmon to see it coming, grabbed him by the neck, while cracking the armor a bit, and slammed him to the ground to meet with Taomon.

"NO! RAPIDMON!!" Henry cried as he held his ribs, feeling Rapidmon's pain.

"You gotta be kidding! I could understand IceDevimon beating a Ultimate data type, but a Champion virus is able to beat a Ultimate vaccine?" Ryo said from way behind the three Tamers.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!!" Rika shouted.

"Now who would like to be next?" IceDevimon asked with a grin, looking at Takato and WarGrowlmon.

Takato showed no fear. He been through worse then this with the D-Reaper, and now he's gonna try to make him pay for making almost making Rika hate all Digimon.

"Are you ready, boy?"

"Yeah!" 

WarGrowlmon flew to the air and hovered a few feet away from IceDevimon. The cannons near his shoulders started to glow in red energy.

"ATOMIC...!" WarGrowlmon shout, then Takato continued.

"...BLASTER!!!"

______________________

(A/N: Continue Akuma's music.)

"METEOR DANCE!!" 

The demon man Digimon did some weird dance, that made the Medafighters and Medabots confused. But then from above the virus Digimon, little stars hovered above the Digimon's head, and then they flew toward the group as bigger stars.

"YIPES!!" Spike shouted as he hid behind Sloan.

"NUTRAWALL!!" Karin shouted in her Meda-watch.

The nurse Medabot once again created a energy wall, protecting all of the group from the raining stars.

"Spike, I got an idea! Transport your Gravity Beam to Cyandog!" Ikki said.

"What gravity beam?"

"ARGH! THE ONE YOU WON FROM THE ANKLE-BITTERS!!"

"Oh yeah!"

After the Meteor Dance attack ended, Nutranurse de-activated her Nutrawall, and Cyandog was found wearing the gravity beam he won from the Ankle-Bitters.

"CYANDOG, GRAVITY BEAM!!" Spike shouted.

Cyandog fired a orange beam at the Armor Digimon, which Baronmon tried to block with his Scarlet Hair attack, but when his hair hit it, the beam's effect was taking place. Baronmon struggled to keep standing but it felt like a huge weight was lying on his back.

"B...BlackGatomon.....where....are the....others?" he asked, struggling to fight the beam.

At that moment, two more Boarmons at each of Baronmon's side bio-emerged. 

"They're here, master."

"You.....know.....what....!"

"Yes, master! CAT PUNCH!!" 

BlackGatomon used her attack, and killed both of the boars in one hit. After they exploded into data, Baronmon absorbed the data.

"What the...! She just killed those boars to let that mask guy suck up their ashes!" Ikki shouted as his eyes widened at the sight.

"He absorbed their data! When we Digimon kill other Digimon, we absorb their data, making us stronger." Otamamon said.

"That's so cruel." Karin said.

"Well that's what we call life, sister." Honeybeemon said as he scanned Baronmon's power level. "And the dude's power increased. The ray isn't bothering him that much!" 

"OH NO!" Ikki shouted.

Baronmon stood a bit straight, after he absorbed the data. The beam didn't seem to be taking affect much.

"Uh oh!" Spike and Cyandog squealed.

"SCARLET HAIR!!" 

*******************

Rokusho and Impmon took their battle off the cable wires, and in to a alley. Impmon landed from the wall and bounced off, firing a fireball at Rokusho, but the Medabot easily dodged it and came back at him by jumping up to him, swiping his sword. Impmon dodged it by jumping on his head and landing a distance from where Rokusho landed.

"I do not wish to fight you, but if its the only way to find answers then so be it!" Rokusho said, pointing his sword at the imp Digimon.

"Ooo Mr. Serious! Works for me though! Now please hold still while I give you a nice and friendly butt kicking!" 

"That will not happen!" 

Both, Medabot and Digimon jumped high in the air, and was about to collide in a dramatic sight.

_____________________ 

Meanwhile, IceDevimon dodged the twin beams, but WarGrowlmon wasted no time and prepared to slash the fallen angel with a Radiation Blade, but IceDevimon caught his claw and pushed it with on hand.

"Oh please! Those plush toys from the other world put up a better fight then you!" IceDevimon laughed.

"I don't know....what you're talking about!" WarGrowlmon said as he struggled with the strength contest. "ATOMIC BLASTER!!" 

Though it didn't hit him, it did made him release his arm while he dodged the blast. 

"FROZEN CLAW!!"

IceDevimon extend his arm forward, with his claws about to lash on the other virus type.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!.........POWER ACTIVATE!!"

With the increased strength given to Wargrowlmon, the Ultimate level Digimon grabbed IceDevimon's claw with one hand and swung toward him and to the ground.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!" 

WarGrowlmon quickly fired his cannons at the Champion level Digimon before he recovered. Though, while he was falling, he recovered, but not enough to dodged the blast. So he held out his hands, and caught the blast, which they were burning his icy palms, but the blast was still pushing him toward the floor. IceDevimon hit the ground harder then Taomon and Rapidmon.

"Whoa! Glad I wasn't him!" Rapidmon joked.

The Tamers cheered at Takato's good strategy, even Rika, even though she only smiled and nod, but she was cheering like mad from the inside. It reminded her the combo Takato pulled off when he fought IceDevimon long ago. 

BOOM! The Champion level Digimon emerged from the hole with a powerful Avalanche Claw blast. His area was cover in some and he was glowing in a icy blue aura, and his eyes surging with power and fury.

"GAAAAHHH!! HOW DARE YOU PULL OFF SOMETHING ANNOY LIKE THOSE YELLOW RATS!!!!"

"Uh....what yellow rats?" Rapidmon asked as he and Taomon hovered by WarGrowlmon's side.

"What is he talking about Henry? What does he mean 'a world with Digimon who pretend to be Digimon'?" Takato asked.

While Henry rubbed his ribs, he said: "I'm not sure. Perhaps its the world we're heading to." As he turned around, he saw a yellow light shine from the vortex sphere, way up in the sky, slowing narrowing. "But we better hurry. That port is closing."

"Alright, lets finish this!" Rika shouted.

"I don't think so!" IceDevimon's voice echoed from no where. "If you can't beat the Digimon, beat the Tamer to defeat the Digimon!!" 

From above, IceDevimon materialized like a DBZ fighter, and dived straight down with his claws forward. Rika saw this and gasped as she looked who was he aiming.

"TAKATO! LOOK OUT!!!" Rika cried.

Takato gasped when he looked up at his executioner. There was no time to jump out of the way. All he could do is cover himself.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!" 

BOOM! Two missiles nailed at IceDevimon's side, stopping him from slicing Takato in half. As he held his side, he flew away from the Tamers, looking at his right.

"What the...?"

Far from the left side of the Tamers, on top of a small hill, stood a huge robot that looks something made out of a gas basement, and above it was a tiny pink fairy with a heart on its chest, and a large menacing lizard with four wings. The Tamers gasped, except Alice, when they saw the familiar Digimon, especially Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo..

"CYBERDRAMON!!" Ryo shouted in hapiness.

"M....M.....MarineAngemon?!" Kenta stuttered at little Digimon.

"MAN OH MAN! GUARDROMON!!" Kazu shouted in surprise.

"MAN ON MAN! KAZU!" his Digimon repeated.

"Man, how many times do I have to tell you, stop copying me?" he shouted, making Alice silently giggle.

As the two Digimon ran to their Tamers, IceDevimon decided to seek revenge by going for the two that ruined his perfect kill, which their Tamers called out for them, help less to do anything as the virus type was closing in at a fast speed. Though Cyberdramon was ready for him as he slouched down for battle, and teeth snarling, until...

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!"

"TRI-BEAM!!"

"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!" 

The three combined attacks nailed the virus type hard, and pushed far away from the Tamers, creating a huge ditch from were he was dragged. Amazingly, he got up with out dissipating into data, hold both his sides.

__

"Argh! Even with this new power, they still have an edge over me. They seem more powerful now then those DigiDestiny or whatever they call themselves back in that other world! Time to regroup and come back for my Tamer, later!" 

With that, the fallen angel flew back and disappeared like Renamon does. 

"That takes care of him, for now." Henry said before he looked back at the portal. "But we gotta move! That portal is closing up!"

"Right! Lets ride on our Digimon while they're still in their Ultimate level." Takato said.

"Ah what do we look like, Silver?" Rapidmon joked. "Well then, hi ho, Henry! AWAY!!!

"Rapidmon..!" Henry warned.

"What?"

Taomon held on to Rika, while Rapidmon grabbed Henry, Susie, and Lopmon, and Ryo got a ride from Cyberdramon. The rest got a ride from WarGrowlmon, as they flew off toward the light, course Rapidmon would joke about that.

_________________________

Meanwhile the Medafighters were in a jam. Baronmon got more power to with stand Cyandog's gravity beam, and he used one of his attacks to destroy the beam. With no options, the crew, with the two friendly Digimon, had no choice but to run from the powerful Digimon, though Medabee disapproved this decision from Ikki. As turned to another street, they ran into Vill and Rentaro, who was heading for the Digital Field.

"Guys, where are you going? The fog is that way!" 

"Yeah, dudes! That's where all the action is!" Rentaro excitedly said. 

"We know, but a very strong Digimon came out, and tore up our Medabots!" Ikki said as he was catching his breath.

"I could've Medabee-bopped him if you haven't decide to run like a chicken!" Medabee shouted.

"Medabee, that guy is too powerful, and we can't figure out a way to Meda-Upgrade! We have to keep distance until we can find a way!" 

"Sounds more like you're chickening out." Koji said as he and Sumilidon came up behind Vill.

"I am not!" 

"You were the one who made us stay to fight those bug Digimon when we wanted to run!"

"But this is different, we're not giving up that quick! We're just trying to figure out how to Meda......"

"It seems you have forgotten what you know." a mysterious voice said.

As the kids turned around, they found the reliable chicken guy sitting on a box near a fence, with a box of chicks beneath his feet.

"You again!" Ikki shouted. Some times he gets confused with this guy. He wonders if the guy was always giving him advice, or trying to sell him something.

"Have I ever told you when big-time pet stores always ran me out of business, but I never gave up, and keep striving and striving?"

"Yeah, and you're still having chickens on your head!" Medabee said.

"Look, we don't want your chicks!" Ikki said.

"I do!" Karin said as she paid the man a dollar, or what ever a dollar cost in yin, for chick, making everybody, expect Ikki and Koji, look at her like she's stupid.

"Anywise, we're trying to stop a alien monster, believe it or not, and we need this special power to do it!" 

"Son, haven't I told you that anyone who believes that size matters is living in the dark ages! You have been given a new weight, a weight that expects people for you to give them the gift only you can give. And to do that, you must remember the thing I taught you."

"I have to reach deep down.........in to....my soul?" Ikki asked while the man nodded. Ikki thought of the things he had done. Once again, he's relying on some power then himself. He snapped his head toward his friends, as Vill came up to him.

"Come on, man. I may not know you that much, but I know that you're a born leader." he said.

"Wait, who died and made him leader?" Koji shouted.

"Shut up, pretty boy!" 

"You're right!" Ikki said as he smiled. "Guys, I have a plan!"

"Well don't keep us guessing!" Vill said. "Lets hear it!"

"You will, but it requires all of us to make it work!" 

The Screws gulped when Ikki said he needed all of the Medafighters, including them. The Screws are too much of cowards to fight the strongest force, just like bullies. Sam remained cool, and place a hand on Ikki's shoulder. Ikki seen this happen before. He wonders what she's up to this time.

"Ikki...I believe I shall leave you, for I shall leave this task as a test in leadership. Go, make me proud that I once...!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Ikki shouted which got everybody shocked. "LOOK! You know about the Meda-Upgrade, and if you want, which I know you do, then you'll help us!" 

After Sam frowned, she shouted back: "Look here Ikki, you don't tell me what to do! There's no....!" 

Just then, Erika went up between Ikki and Samantha with a narrow face at Sam.

"YOU'RE GONNA HELP! **GOT IT?!!"**

"Eep........yes ma'am." Sam said in a high pitched voice as shook in fear of the raging dragon, aka: Erika.

"Alright, lets go!" Ikki shouted as the Medafighters, except the screws and the two Digimon ran off.

"Uh, boss, you're not gonna take orders to that lame Tenryo, right?" Sloan asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, boss! PLEASE SAY IT ISN'T SO!!" Spike cried as he held on to her leg.

"GET OFF!!" Sam shouted as she kicked him of. "Look, for now. Maybe if I hang around with them, I'll find a way for Peppercat to Meda-Upgrade. Afterall, nobody isn't worthy for it except me, not even Ikki and Erika!"

"So true, boss!" Sloan said.

"Yeah! You're the worthiest to have the power. I'm just a weak coward who'll never will learn the power!"

"You better believe it! Now come on!" Sam said as she and the Screws followed. 

The Medafighters ran off back to find the virus Digimon, while Ikki explained his plan, while the two Digimon just noticing them leave, until the man said.

"Strange boy. Always leaving when I was about to sell him a chick!" 

"And here we thought you were one of those wise dudes!" Honeybeemon said.

Digital World 10:30 AM

The Tamers flew on the Ultimate level Digimon all the way up to the vortex sphere, were a yellow light shined from one of the holes. But the portal is almost closing, and the crew was yards away from it.

"Oh no, the portal is almost closing. At this speed, will never make it!" Henry said.

"Momentai, Henry! I could easily make it if I didn't have to wait up for these guys!" 

"Well our Digimon weren't programmed to be fast as you, lop ears!" Rika shouted. 

"Ain't it the truth!"

"Lets use the speed cards, like we should've done in the first place!" Rika said as she pulled out one of those cards, as well as Takato and Ryo, except Henry, cause Rapidmon is fast enough to make it.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!........HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!!" 

With the right cards, WarGrowlmon, Cyberdramon, and Taomon flew at a much faster speed, while Rapidmon flew in his top speed.

"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!!" Rapidmon cried.

"Rapidmon, what did I tell you about using Disney lines?" Henry asked.

"Aw you never let me have any fun."

The group flew in the small port, though luckily it was big enough for WarGrowlmon. After they finally got in, they found themselves in some plain, where the floor is a giant computer chip. (At least that's what I think its like.)

"Gee, this place looks familiar." Calumon said. "This looks like the same place that mean gold Digimon tried to chase me, then some black dinosaur fought him, and I ended up in your world." 

"Okay, so where do we go, now?" Takato asked as he looked around the space.

"Maybe to where those boars are going with that electric thing?" Kenta said while he pointed over Takato's shoulder.

From a far distance, two Boarmons were just deleted by there spheres that were strapped together in electricity, in a triangle shaped way, just before those Digimon entered a light.

"Call me crazy dudes, but I think we're suppose to head in that light!" Kazu said.

"But what is that thing?" Alice asked.

"I think its the Yuggoth program Yamaki told me about." Henry said. "It suppose to delete Digimon before bio-emerging."

At that moment, the Yuggoth program headed toward their way. The thing was just about bigger then WarGrowlmon. The others gasped, but Cyberdramon viscously growled at it. 

"Uh oh! It's coming for us!" Kenta shouted.

Hypnos HQ- 10:36 AM

"Sir, there's some more wild ones trying to bio-emerge." Riley said on her high chair, while typing on the computer. "The readings are higher then the last ones that escaped."

"Incoming transmission from Jenrya Wong." Tilley said.

Yamiki pressed a button on the computer by him, and Henry spoke.

**__**

"Sir, we're almost entering the portal, but your program is trying to delete us!" 

"WHAT?!" Yamaki shouted as he stood up from his chair. "STOP THE PROGRAM, NOW!" he shouted at the women.

"Aw man! Here it comes!" Kazu shouted as the program was a neck away.

"Don't just stand there, Goggle-Head! Do something!" 

"Why me....aw forget it! Wargrowlmon, blast it!" 

The cyber dino powered up his cannons, but he was too late. The Yuggoth program collided with the Tamers and the Digimon, but when it did, it was destroyed, the spheres were separated from each other, and the Digimon reverted to their Rookie forms, even Cyberdramon, and now they are flying out of control to the light.

"GAME OVEEEER!!" Calumon shouted.

"HEAD TOWARD THE LIIIIIGHT!" Terriermon shouted.

"The Yuggoth program has been destroyed!" Rilley said.

"What about the children?" Yamaki asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. Their Digimon are still functioned, but their power levels dropped when the program tried to delete them."

"I didn't have enough time to lock on to their Digivices. If I did, we wouldn't have tried to delete them." Tilley said

Yamaki tried to hold his anger, when Janryu, Daisy, and Shibumi rushed in to the lab.

"What happened? I heard screams!" Janryu asked.

Yamaki sustained his anger and then pushed his shades toward his face. 

"Just a minor problem. Nothing we can't fix." he calmly said.

"Good news, sir. The children's Digimon bio-emerged to the new world." Tilley said.

"Good. Now we'll see what's going on here. Contact me to the Tamers as soon as they completely bio-emerged."

Medabots zone- East Riverview: 10:40 AM

Somewhere in a alley not too far from where the Medafighters are, a portal opened on a wall, with the fog coming out. A shadow was spit out from the port, though it was unclear to what it is. As the fog dimmed down a little, it was not a Digimon, but a boy with yellow goggles.

"Boy, what a trip!" Takato said. "It's like that first episode where the DigiDestined first came to the Digital World, huh Guilmon?"

But as Takato got up, wiping the dirt off his paints, he found the fateful dinosaur with him, not.

"Guilmon?" Takato said. "GULIMON!" 

Just then, the Digimon melody played from Takato's gold rimmed Digivice. Takato pulled it out of his pocket and activated the radio.

**__**

"Takato, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sir, but we all somehow separated."

**__**

"Hmm...not a problem. But first, status report. What's your surroundings?"

"Well it seems I'm in a alley, full of junk, junk, and more junk. Oh and I see a poster that said free wasabi. I guess I'm in a place like our own."

**__**

"That's what I was hoping. Takato, aim your Digivice up in the sky."

After Takato did so, though confused, a white light shot way up in the sky. Unknowing to him, the beam hit one of the world's satellites.

"Downloading is successful! Reverting computer to new world's map grid." Riley said. At that moment, the lab went completely dark, The grid ceiling was blue no more, but dark. Few seconds later, the blue grid re-lilted, and the lights came back on. "Success! The new map grid has been downloaded......hmm....Riverview City...far east from Tokyo. The name sounds kind of English for a Japanese town. At least the world is a alternate earth." 

"Well so much for the Godzilla world." Shibumi joked.

**__**

"Uh, sir, what just happened?"

"Another adjustments to your D-Arcs. We downloaded a map from the other world's satellites." Yamaki said. "It'll help us keep in tabs with you."

"Sir, I'm getting strange data. The data seems the same as ours, yet different. Almost advanced." Talley said. "This world must be more advanced then ours."

"Riley, you're in charge of keeping taps on the children. Tilley, you find out more of this new world. I'm interested about this advanced data." Yamaki said.

**__**

"Is....something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, just go find the others, then report back to me."

**__**

"Yes, sir. Over and out!" 

After Takato ended the transmission, he activated the compass mode on his Digivice, hoping to find his Digimon.

Meanwhile, the fight between Rokusho and Impmon still went on in another alley, far from the other action. Impmon went up to the Medabot and did his multiple Rapid Fist. Rokusho staggered back and gathered all his bearings. He then lashed forward and swung his sword like mad, but Impmon back away and jumped over him. While Rokusho still had his back faced to the Digimon, Impmon focused his energies to create a bigger fireball. 

"INFERNO FUNNEL!!!" 

Impmon threw the ball of fire at the Medabot, who just turned his back. He quickly backed flipped away from the blast, but it was faster then him, and then

****

BOOM!!!

The Inferno Funnel created a huge explosion, about the size of a bear, right on the Medabot. Impmon blew his hands like a cowboy blowing the smoke out of his guns.

"Too easy. I guess my powers were too great for your mono talk, huh?"

"WRONG! HAMMER FIST!!" 

Rokusho emerged from the smoke and punched the lights out of Impmon, sending him flying to a pile of trash.

"Now are you gonna talk or do I have to force the answers out of you?" 

At that moment, a yellow light glowed under the trash, and then exploded. Rokusho covered himself from the blast. As it stopped Rokusho uncovered himself to find a tall biker guy, with a purple mask, and three green eyes, from where Impmon stood.

"What in the world?" Rokusho whispered as he dropped his jaw, if he had one.

"Hrpmh! Lets see what horn head can do to a Mega level Digimon! DOUBLE IMPACT!!" 

Somewhere else in Riverview City, Baronmon and BlackGatomon caused havoc on the town while the people ran for their lives, as the virus Armor type fired his Meteor Dance everywhere, causing major property damage.

"There isn't a single Digimon here! What happened to the other Boarmons, BlackGatomon?" Baronmon asked.

"I say they didn't make it." she answered. "I had trouble escaping a electric triangle."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for a Digimon. This world doesn't seem to have any Tamers, and those foolish humans with the humanoid weaponry are useless to this world....GHAH!!" 

He couldn't finish because he was shot in the back by some shots. He angrily turned around to find Medabee, Brass, Kanteroth, and Totalizer pointing their weapons straight at them.

"For the last time: I'm nobody's weapon!" Medabee shouted.

"And we're not useless!" Brass said. 

"Ah, and here I thought you all cowered away. SCARLET HAIR!!!" 

Once again, Baronmon wrapped his hair around the four Medabots, squeezing them in the long burning hair.

"NOW!!" Brass shouted in pain.

Within below a second, Baronmon's hair was cut off of his roots by flashes that zoomed by him, and the Medabots were free from his clutches. After the bots landed on the floor, Sumilidon, and Viceblazer materialized in pure speed before them.

"GAH! HOW DARE YOU CHOP UP MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!"

"You needed a hair cut, anyway!" Viceblazer said.

"I believe you need your techno lives cut short! Meteor Da.....GHAH!!"

At that moment, Peppercat jumped on the Digimon's shoulders, and shocked the virus type by the head. BlackGatmon was about to run in there and save her master, but Cyandog pointed his gun at her, keeping her from interfering. But BlackGatomon cunningly jumped high over the dog Medabot, and Cat Kicked Peppercat off her master.

"Ow...you were suppose to keep her busy!" Peppercat shouted at Cyandog.

"Well......sorry!" 

"SPIKE! Can't you even get Cyandog to do anything right?" Sam shouted.

"Sorry....boss!" he said in a high pitched voice, until he saw the virus cat used a Cat Punch on the dog Medabot, knocking him over to a bunch of trash cans. "CYANDOG!!" 

****

Warning! Head damage: 50% damage

"Spike, just stay out of the way!" Sam shouted. "We don't need you for this!" 

"But boss....!"

"Forget it! Besides, just get some good seats, and watch Peppercat kick that cat's butt, and Meda-Upgrade into a real super Medabot!" 

With that Sam ran to the other side of the street, away from the battle. Spike ran behind the trash cans, while dragging his Medabot with him. He watched the battle while holding on to his Medabot, while he cried, thinking how useless he is for this battle. If only he had the courage to stand up to the virus Digimon, so that his boss will be proud of him.

Far from the battle, the Medafighters observed the battle. The kids concentrated on the battle, but Rentaro was cheering like mad to his Medabot.

"Okay, Ikki, what next?" Erika asked.

"Uh...I haven't thought that long enough." 

"WHAT?!"

"Well, as long as we disarmed his hair, then we should have no problems. All we have to worry about is those stars." Vill said. "So....GIVE THAT SUCKA A BEATING, VICEBLAZER!!"

"What did we discuss about talking like that, Vill? Its not you." his Medabot said.

"Yeah, yeah. _No fun at all._"

***********

Meanwhile, Rokusho had a hard time trying to dodge the bullets from this new Digimon's guns. But when they hit the ground, they caused more damage then Impmon's Inferno Funnel. Rokusho backed flipped away from the powerful blast of the taller Digimon's Double Impact. After the attack stopped, the Mega level Digimon was gone.

"Where did he..?"

Not even knowing it, the biker Digimon appeared behind Rokusho, like he teleported, and swatted the Medabot to a wall, making a huge dent in it. Rokusho slid down from the floor and lied on his face, with no energy to move on; he got the wind knocked out of him by on punch.

__

"Such power. He took me out with one punch, and I bet that was his weakest hit."

The biker Digimon slowly walked toward the fallen Medabot, while he loaded his guns. He grabbed the Medabot by the neck and pulled him up like a stuffed animal all the way to his point of view. Rokusho slowly, but weakly, raised his head toward the Digimon, who smiled evilly.

"Go...ahead...finish me."

The Mega level Digimon raised his gun and pointed it at the side of Rokusho's head. Rokusho, closed his eyes, or in robots case, turned off the lights in his optic visions, waiting for his fate, but after a few seconds of heart pounding silence, the virus Digimon dropped the Medabot and put his guns away while walking away from the weakened Medabot.

"What?....Why didn't you finish me?"

"Cause.....that's not my style anymore."

With that said, the Mega level Digimon sprouted long black angel wings and flew away, leaving Rokusho unable to get up.

"It would....appear that Digimon do have some honor in him."

*******************

Meanwhile, Viceblazer ran at a quick speed, with his sais ready in his hands. Baronmon used his Meteor Dance attack, but the ninja bird Medabot dodged the incoming stars, while still charging at the Digimon. Viceblazer swung his sais in a X pattern right at Baronmon's mask, making a huge X scratch on the face gear. 

"YOU RUINED MY MASK! NO ONE TOUCHES THE MASK AND THE HAIR!!!" 

The virus Digimon charged up with green energy, that flowed all over his digital body. While that happened, his hair grew longer then before, which surprised Ikki and the group.

"OH NO!" Koji shouted.

"He can grow his hair back!" Erika said. "Nice going, Ikki!"

"Uh, did I forget to mention that?" Otamamon said as he and Honeybeemon made it to the scene.

"NO!!!" 

"No, we can't give up! Remember, we have to reach deep down into our soul!" Ikki said, as he watched the battle. "Medabee, Seeker Missile!" 

"MISSILES LAUNCHED!!"

The seeker missiles flew toward Baronmon, but the Digimon used his new hair to whip the missiles out of control and make them hit a concrete wall, and a fire hydrant. 

"Aw NO!" Spike shouted in fear, as he and Cyandog hid behind some garbage cans, since they gave up long ago. 

"Aw no! Do something, Ikki!" Medabee said.

At that moment, BlackGatomon flew past Medabee, and crashed into a wall, thanks to Peppercat.

"That takes care of that fur ball! Now attack that other freak!" Sam said, from across the street from Baronmon.

Peppercat dashed at the Digimon with all the kitty speed she can muster, but it did not fare to escape the dreaded Scarlet Hair, which she was now tangled in it.

"You're all becoming a big nuisance! I shall make you all parish! Starting with this little human! SCARLET HAIR!!!" 

Baronmon grabbed Peppercat's Medafighter, and held her over his head with the cat Medabot. The rest of the Medabots and the two Digimon, except Cyandog, rushed in to save them, but now they were also caught in the hair, along with their Medafighters. The hair squeezed the life out of most of the kids, especially Erika and Karin, which Ikki was helpless but to watch them drawing their last breath.

"I....I..Ikki!" Erika choked, with her body being crushed in the hair.

"Ikki....Koji...!" Karin said as her face was turning blue.

__

"This....can't...end....." Ikki thought, with his sight almost getting dark.

Spike watched his friends being hanged above the floor, as the evil Digimon laughed enjoying the Medafighters and the Medabots' suffering. Spike was so afraid to do anything, but his friends suffering was getting to him. He knew he had to save them, but what can he do? He's a helpless dog. But then his mind went back to the time he defeated the Ankle Bitters, by luck. The Chicken guy told him that even when a defenseless mouse is cornered by a cat, the mouse will strike back. It is his duty as a Medafighter to strike back at even the toughest opponents, Medabot or not. 

His thoughts were broken when he heard a soft painful cry, not from Erika, not from Karin, but from his boss, Samantha. His heart was pumping, the more Sam seems to be suffocating. Even through all those times Sam treated Spike bad, he still was very loyal to her, even if he did bugged her a lot. To Spike, Samantha was more then his boss, but a friend, maybe even something more.

His thoughts ended, and his fear seems to be gone from his soul, but as he looked at the way the virus Digimon was suffering his boss, his fear was replaced with anger. He grinded his teeth and stood out from the cans in a confident but angry face. He raised his watch near his chin and shouted:

"CYANDOG!!! ATTACK MODE!!!!"

WHOOSH! With speed never before been shown from any eyes, not even Spike's, the dog Medabot dashed through the cans, and punched the Digimon in his mask, almost completely cracking it, but it was still intact on his face. As the Digimon staggered back, he dropped all the victims when Cyandog came back and threw more punches.

The kids coughed after almost suffocating to death, but as they did, they could not believe that Spike's Medabot was completely in control of the situation, not even Sam could believe her eyes. In the past, Spike was the worse Medafighter in town.

"Am....~koff~....I...seeing things?" Ikki asked as he gasped for air.

"Whoa!...Cyandog is getting Meda-Physical on him!" Medabee squealed.

"CYANDOG, FIRE YOUR RIFLES!!" Spike shouted.

"Yes, boss!" 

Even with the new energy from no where, the shots were still missing, some of them. He did get a few hits, but the virus Digimon was still charging at the Medabot.

"METEOR DANCE!!" 

Baronmon nailed the dog Medabot with his powerful move, and bringing him down near Sam. Spike gasped after what happened. After all he did to concur his fear, he was still losing.

****

Warning! Legs damage, arms damage: Function seized!

"Damn it! I told you to aim!" Medabee said from the floor.

"I can't move!" Viceblazer said, struggling to get up. "And Nutranurse is as weak as the rest of us to heal us. So much for our lucky break." 

Baronmon grabbed Cyandog with his hair, and rose the fallen Medabot above the floor. As he saw the frightened female Screw member, who was still out of breath, he also held her up with his hair.

"No...Cyandog! Boss!" Spike cried as he trembled.

"So, you seem to care for this female, as well as this weapon." Baronmon said. "Then allow me recycle this puny robot, as well as I will recycle the girl's blood to oblivion!"

Spike was once again trembling in fear. The others were too weak, and there was nothing Spike can do after giving it all.

"NO! CYANDOG!! SAMANTHA!!!"

At that moment, a white light shot at his Meda-Watch, and just like Erika's, the watch glowed in a white light, engulfing the area. The Medafighters, and the Medabots covered their eyes, while being awed at the power from laying on the ground. As the light dimmed, the word Meda-Upgrade was shown on the screen. Spike couldn't believe it. He thought he never get to use the power, and now, his fear went away, and he wasn't afraid to use what he knew about the new power.

"MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!"

(Meda-Upgrade-Digivolution.)

"CYANDOG MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO..........."

As the dog Medabot changed, his armor disappeared for his bi-ped to grow in size. After it stop, the armor came back, but his feet looked a bit the same except he has an extra toe, or claw to say. The skirt thing that was part of his legs as Cyandog really is a real cloth. His chest looks bigger and muscular in a robotic look, but still with the blue and yellow chest. His shoulder pads were shaped the same, except bigger, and a huge spike sticking from the top of the corner on each one. His upper arm looks a bit organic, gray muscular upper arms, and on his lower arm is a large blue gauntlets with a silver plate on top. His hands are 12 inches huge, but looks robotic. Around his robotic silver neck is a dark red dog collar with a tag that said his name on it. His face looks more like a dog, with a silver snout, a shiny black nose, and the red piece that was on his chin as Cyandog is way under his chin, making him look like he has a gote. He still has a green visor, but its a little shaped like a V to look more meaner, and that thing with the bolt that was on his head in his first form is still there, but smaller, and on each side are shapes that are shaped like dog ears, and above them lie large bull horns. He also has a long blue bull tail with a furry white tip. I guess you can say he's a pitbull Medabot now, except his face doesn't look like a pitbull. On the back of that skirt is a logo, that similar to the Rock's bull logo, except its face is shaped like a dog, and it has a bolt on the forehead.

"CYANBULL!!!" he shouted at a meaner, less wimpy voice.

The Medafighters and the Medabots stared at the large Medabot in awe, even Spike and Samantha. Baronmon gasped as the new Medabot who took Cyandog's place, that stood taller then Baronmon, and at a height up to Henry's neck (The Medabot Henry.), smiled evilly at him. 

"What the hell are you, and how can you Digivolve when you're not a Digimon?" the virus Digimon shouted in surprise and fear.

"To answer your second question: I'm just a lucky dog!" he said. "And I'm yo' worse freakin nightmare!" 

****

POW!

The huge Medabot threw a powerful punch at the Armor Digimon, sending him flying for about thirty feet, and ripping the hair, that Cyanbull was trapped in, off. Cyanbull also held on to the hair Sam was trapped in so she won't get pulled with the flying Digimon.

"DAMN! That bot got some Meda-power!" Medabee squealed.

"You damn right!" Honeybeemon said as he pit his mask over his face. "His strength level is higher then Baronmon. He can defiantly pop this guy, no problem! I can tell. He has a bit of Digimon energy for me to scan his level." 

"He doesn't look like he has any shooting part like his previous form." Vill said. "What happened to them?"

"Cyandog has a monkey medal, which are built for wrestling Medabots. He must of Meda-Upgrade to a form that's suitable to the medal." Ikki said.

Spike stood stiff, staring at the new Medabot, while Cyanbull looked down at him, and smiled, which he has mouth, un-like the other Medabot.

"C...C..Cyandog?"

"I ain't a puppy anymore, Spike! You can call me Cyanbull."

Cyanbull

Medafighter: Spike

Type: Pit bull DOG- 4157

Level: Champion

Specialty: Strength

The Virus Digimon slowly and weakly got up. As he was on his knees, his mask was completely destroyed, but he covered his face to reveal it to no one. He turned his face away to rip his sleeve and tie it around his face. The only thing was shown is his glowing yellow eyes. The rest around it was dark.

"A lucky shot, mutt! But your power still pales to mine! METEOR DANCE!!" 

He fired the shooting stars from thin air, but Cyanbull crossed his arms in front of his face, and blocked the stars while he charged at him. He ran passed him while doing a devastating clothesline from hell, which the Medafighters flinched away from the painful attack. As the Digimon got up, while seeing stars, the pit bull Medabot pointed up, while Baronmon dizzily looked up. With that, Cyandog kicked him in the groin and, turned around, placed Baronmon's jaw, and did a stunner, cracking his jaw, and falling back on the floor. Cyandog jumped on top on a wall and jumped on Baronmon with a flog splash, with the force making the Digimon sink in to the street. 

"Let me guess." Ikki asked Spike while he was a little embarrassed, and Spike was cheering. "You guys watched WWE, huh?" (A/N: Yeah, I know, its the 22nd century, but just humor me.)

"Yeah, so?"

(A/N: You all probably know what's gonna happen next.)

"LADIES AND GENTLE...!" Rentaro cheered as Cyandog acted like he took of a elbow pad, threw to an imaginary audience, and ran left and right like he was flinging on turnbuckles. "THE MOST ELECTRIFYING MOVE IN MEDABOT ENTERTAINMENT, TODAY,.."

With that, Cyandog did some stupid dance, and land his elbow on the Digimon's face, while sinking in to the concrete road. "THE MEDA'S ELBOW!!!" 

(A/N: That's the last time I do these WWE moves, I promise.)

"Okay, now this lost its drama." Erika said as she sweatdropped.

Even though the fight was getting too rip off, Samantha and Koji had their jaws dropped, not for Spike's Medabot's power, but for the fact he Meda-Upgrade.

__

"I don't believe it! How can he Meda-Upgrade? For what I heard, that commoner is the worst Medafighter in town! How did he do it?" Koji thought, surprised and angry.

__

"How can Spike's Cyandog Meda-Upgrade? I trained Peppercat to the fullest, and Cyandog is a total pansy! What the hell is the secret?" Sam thought, more angry then Koji.

While Cyanbull rubbed his elbows, BlackGatomon finally came to, and ran for her life in the alley, but Cyanbull snapped his head and noticed her.

"Where did you think you're going?" he shouted as he ran after her, barking like a dog, and BlackGatomon shirking like a real cat, but the cat Digimon jumped in the narrow alley, where Cyandog can't fit. After he gave up, he turned around and saw the Baronmon slowly trying to make a run for it, but walking like he's drunk due to all the beating he got. "I ain't done with you, foo'! BULL RUSH!!!" 

The pit bull Medabot charged at the Digimon like a bull, with his horns forward. He crash into the Digimon and pushed him right into a wall. Right when he made contact, he crushed the Digimon while they made a huge hole and a dirt cloud from the crash. As the dust cleared, Cyanbull was left standing while Baronmon's data flowed into the sky. With that, the Champion Medabot howled like a wolf howling at a full moon.

Unknown to them, the robot parrot, Baton, watched the scene from a rooftop. His eyes were programmed as a camera for Dr. Aki and Miss Caviar to witness the new Meda-Upgrade Medabot.

"So we have another Meda-Upgrade Medabot." Dr. Aki said as he rubbed his chin while watching the screen. "Caviar, cheek the surveillance on the medal lab."

"I just did. Another medal was stolen one minute before the unit, Cyandog, Meda-Upgraded."

"Hmm......there must be a pattern to this mystery."

The group cheered as they ran to congratulate the Champion level Medabot. Spike ran to his bot, crying like a boy who just found his lost puppy, and hugged his huge arm.

"CYANBULL! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!" 

"Yeah, I owe it all to my bud, and I mean you, this time." Cyanbull said.

"AW THANK YOU, CYANBULL!" 

"Hmm...he grown a bit of tough guy attitude but he's still loyal as a dog." Ikki said. "Too bad it wasn't the same for Medabee here."

"YEAH RIGHT! The day I be loyal to you, is when hell freezes over!"

At that moment, Cyanbull stood stiff and choked when Peppercat looked at him all seductive.

"Mmm...tall dark and buff!" she said as she jumped on his shoulder and felt his chin, making the Medabot sweat and blush, while steam came out of his ears. 

Just then, Samantha came up to Spike with a stern look, and placed both her hands on his shoulders, making his face red.

"Spike..."

"Um....yeah boss?"

"..............Good job. You made me proud to be your teacher."

With that, everyone, even bot and mon, anime dropped. Ikki came back up while he smacked his forehead. Now she's sucking up to Spike? Well at least she won't bother Ikki every time he succeeds.

Spike couldn't believe what he heard. His boss, Samantha, said that she's proud of him. Spike's eyes shed in tears of happiness and he hugged his boss, making her irritated.

"THANK YOU, BOSS!!!!"

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME!!" she shouted as she shoved him off, hard. "I SAID I WAS PROUD OF YOU! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET ALL GUSHY ABOUT IT!!"

"~sob~.....sorry boss!" Spike squealed.

After Sam wiped what she called 'Spike germs' off of herself, she looked at the super Medabot.

"Well now the Screws have a powered Medabot in our forces, you'll make us an unstoppable gang to be reckoned with !"

"YEAH RIGHT! Who said I take orders from you..?" Cyanbull shouted until Peppercat nudged on his cheek while purring like a real cat. As he blushed a brighter red, he squealed: "OKAY I'LL DO IT!!!"

"Ikki, when Peppercat Meda-Upgrades, I'll annihilate you!" Sam said to Ikki. "Lets go, Screws!"

As the Screws walked away, with the new Medabot, with Peppercat on his shoulder, Rentaro followed them, while jumping around and asking Spike how to Meda-Upgrade.

"Shouldn't we make them follow us?" Ikki asked Erika and Vill. "After all, Cyandog Meda-Upgrade, and..."

"Don't worry. Once Dr. Aki finds out about Brass, it'll explain Cyandog, too." Vill said.

"Well, its been a real blast, but I better be going." Koji said. "Lets go, Karin."

"Wait! Maybe Karin should walk with us!" Ikki said as he came close to Karin, feeling like he's melting. "After all, we're heading to Rosewood to see Dr. Aki."

"If Karin is going with you, then so am I!" Koji said as frowned at Ikki. "You're not gonna try anything with Karin behind my back, Tenrio!" 

Just then, Vill calmly came between the two and said: "Guys, have you noticed that Medabee, Brass, and Viceblazer is gone?"

Ikki and Brass turned their heads around to look for their Medabots in the area, but they were no where to be found. 

"Where did they go?" Ikki asked.

"Oh, after Nutranurse healed them, they continued to Uncle Aki's house." Karin said.

"Great, Medabee is always running off! Come on, guys, we better catch up!"

Rosewood town line: 11:25 AM

Meanwhile, Takato walked through the quiet suburbs, which he was close to the Rosewood town line. He followed his Digivice compass to search for Guilmon. He came across a corner of a wall, not even looking out where he's going, until.

"OOF!!"

He hit something near the edge, and fell back on his butt, dropping his D-Arc near him.

"Watch where you're going!" he heard someone shout. As he gathered his bearings, he looked up to who he bumped to.

"Uh....Rika?"

"Huh? Taka.....er...Gogglehead? Where have you been?" Rika asked as she stood up. 

"Uh you know: Flying around the net, falling into a pile of garbage, but I'm doing fine." Takato joked. "Um....you lost Renamon too?"

"Yeah. We all got separated. From what I'm getting, Renamon is at that place with those mansions!" Rika said as she pointed toward a hill with tall mansions sticking out of the trees.

"Well you should know. You live in a mansion." Takato said, which made Rika look at him with a eyebrow raised. "Look, that's where Guilmon is too, so how about we go there together, huh?"

"Um....yeah sure.....listen, did you and Jeri...?"

"No!" Takato said too quick, but then turned red. "Um...I mean...not...yet...I guess." 

The two were feeling kind of awkward. Rika turned her head away, trying hold back her tears, and the little feeling to strangle Takato, while the goggle kid pulled back his hair, feeling a bit guilty, though he don't know why. But he has a feeling Rika was bothered by this.

"TAKATO! RIKA!!"

The moment was spoiled when the blue haired boy, Henry Wong, ran up to the two with his green D-Arc at hand.

"There you are! I was worried you guys went to another world then this place!" he said.

"Well we're here. Our Digimon are somewhere that way!" Takato said, pointing to the valley, he then found a sign on the side of the road. "In some place called...'Welcome to Rosewood.'"

"Well lets stop standing here and find our Digimon!" Rika said, in her old self.

In a concrete road, where there's nothing but trees. Guilmon walked through the road that leads to Rosewood, hoping to search for his Tamer. Just when he was starting to get worried, he startled when Renamon appeared before him.

"I was wondering if I find one of you." she said.

"Renamon! Am I glad to see you!" Guilmon said. "Did you find Takatomon?"

"No but she did find me." Terriermon said as he glided down near them. "It wouldn't kill you if you waited for me!" 

Renamon gave a satisfied smile as she said: "Look who's the slowpoke now!" 

At that moment, Gulimon growled as his eyes went into feral mode.

"I sense Digimon! Two of them! Power is low, up to a Rookie!"

"I sense them too." Renamon said as well as Terriermon frowned into feral mode. "We'll find Rika and the others later. Right now, we better find those Digimon, and delete them!" 

Meanwhile in a large dirt road, in the woods of Rosewood, Medabee and Brass walked together to Aki's home. The trees pretty much cover the sky, but the light did go through in a gold, warm light, perfect for a romantic stroll, even though that isn't what these two are thinking.

"Man, what a day." Medabee said as he put his hands on the back of his head. "Who would've thought that Cyandog would Meda-Upgrade."

"Anything is possible, Medabee. I don't think Meda-Upgrading has to do with skill." Brass said.

"It doesn't?"

"I think it has something to do when we get in trouble. I mean we always Meda-Upgrade, every time we're in trouble, right?"

"Yeah, I guess! Hey Brass, about Erika.....does she has a thing for Ikki?"

Brass gulped, not even prepared for that question. She's was promised not to tell anyone about who Erika likes.

"Uh....well....!"

"HA! SHE DOES!" Medabee said as he laughed, making Brass frown.

"MEDABEE! I promised Erika not to tell! Don't say a word about this, or she'll never forgive me!" 

"Whoa chill! I promise! But it was obvious; It was clear as day! I mean, it wasn't hard to see the way she looked when Ikki always go ga ga over Karin."

Just then, at the corner of his eye, he something dash through the trees, above.

"Yo, Viceblazer! You can come down now!"

On cue, the ninja crow Medabot appeared before the two.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to bother you. After all, three is a crowd."

With that said, a slight blush came across Medabee and Brass' faces.

"Uh....just what do you mean by that?" the two asked.

"Never mind."

"Viceblazer, since we don't know much about you, maybe you can tell us about you and your Medafighter." Brass said.

"Well its not much, but...From what Vill told me, he was pretty much of a loner. Sure he had some friends, but they were more like acquaintances. One day, his father came back from Japan, and brought him a CNB type: me. Though the problem is that he didn't buy a medal, so I was useless, except as a decoration for his room. When Vill explored around a woods, he found an old mine. As he explored it, he found a gold thing sticking out of a dirt wall. When he dug it out, it was a chest, and inside, was my medal. And that's how I was born. Since then, we became the best in Hong Kong. He was almost up to China's top three until he was beaten by a new powerful Medafighter. He was gonna try to find him for a rematch, but never did, and he was too late to make the deadline. He grew angry all the way to Japan, for we had to move here since his father got a new job. When he found your Medafighter, he took out his rage on him...

"And I Medabee-bopped ya! BOO YAH!" Medabee said as Viceblazer groaned in being ashamed. 

"It was really hard, for what Erika told me, to try to be friends with him, after that." Brass said.

"Yes, he's hard to make friends with Vill, but I guess Ikki and Erika pushed the right buttons."

"Man, where is Ikki?" Medabee asked while he looked over his shoulder. "I swear, that boy needs to work out more."

"We should wait for them, Medabee." Brass said. "It won't be so bad, as long as we don't run into any Digi...!"

"PYROSPHERE!!"

BOOM! At that moment, they were blown away by a powerful blast from no where.

"Gah! Where the hell did that came from?" Medabee shouted as he got up.

Viceblazer draw his sais, while Medabee and Brass stood before him, pointing their cannons at the large smoke. Just the smoke was blown away, and a red dinosaur, with little wings on his head, and black markings stood on the small crater, staring at the Medabots with fury eyes, and growling like a savage beast.

"A Digimon!" Viceblazer said. 

"Whoa! Who's been playing around in Jurassic Park?" Medabee joked as he faced his guns toward the dino. "Alright, Digi-fool, time for you say hello to your Uncle T-Rex and your little Aunty Raptor! LASER CAN...!"

"DIAMOND STORM!!"

Just then, raining pieces of diamonds clashed on the Medabots, which Viceblazer span his sais around to shield his friends. A yellow blur jumped over the Medabots and landed next to the dinasaur. It was a tall fox that stood on two legs, she has deadly eyes, a yellow fur, and purple gloves with the yin and yang logo on it.

"Oh just great! Now there's a walking fur coat!" Medabee said.

A third Digimon appeared landing next to the dino's left side. It was a small green bunny like Diigmon, with thick long ears, and a small horn on his forehead.

"Eh, what's up, doc!" Medabee said.

"Will you hush?" Brass shouted.

"What do you want?" Viceblazer shouted at the Digimon.

"What else? To delete you Digimon!" the fox simply said.

"We're not Digimon!" Brass said.

"Tell me another one, Salior Moon-mon!" the rabbit said. 

"We can smell your digital scent a mile away!" the dino growled.

"What are they talking about?" Brass asked.

"The Meda-Upgradtion. You two must of obtained some of the Digimon's energy, and its probably the same for Cyandog." Viceblazer said.

"YOU MEAN WE'RE BECOMING DIGI-FREAKS?!" Medabee shouted in shock. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Hey, who are you calling freaks?" the rabbit shouted. "Hey, Guilmon, Renamon, I think that classifies as rude!" 

"What do we do now, guys?" Brass whispered.

"What else? Get Meda-physical on them for turning me digital!" Medabee said as he pumped his fist in anger. "Brass, you take the fur coat, I'll take T-Rex over there, Vicey, you shut that Bugs Bunny wannabe's mouth!" 

"Hey how dare you compare me to that carrot sucking rabbit!" the bunny Digimon shouted. "Even though I am one of his biggest fans!" 

"Terriermon, assume battle position!" Renamon said as she stood her guard. 

"I know."

"Get ready, mon-bums, cause we're gonna Medabee-bop ya!"

Meanwhile, in another dirt road, the three Tamers were getting close to finding their Digimon, with Henry leading, but then, Takato's ears heard some fighting.

"Guys did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rika asked.

"Sounds like fighting or something."

"You're right!" Henry said. "From the readings, our Digimon seems to be in battle with something!"

The Tamers ran forward, following the signal. As they came to another dirt road, they found their Digimon fighting some strange robot Digimon.

"There they are!" Takato said. "What kind of Digimon are those?"

"Stupid piece of junk!" Rika shouted as she tried to scan the new Digimon. "I'm not getting anything!"

Takato and Henry did the same thing, but like Rika, they're not getting any data on the new Digimon. 

"We're getting anything either!" Henry said. "Without any data on those Digimon, I won't know if I'm using the right cards!" 

"It doesn't matter, Henry! We're gonna have to gamble if we're to help our Digimon!" Takato said.

"PYROSPHERE!!"

Gulimon jumped and fired his fireball at Medabee, but the Medabot dodged the balst and fired his laser cannons, which Guilmon tried to run from the bullets.

"DIGI-MODIFY!....SPEED ACTIVATE!!" 

Medabee was in surprise when the Digimon seemed to run faster then before, away from the shots.

"WHAT? How did you get so....?"

"ROCK BREAKER!!"

POW!! Without Medabee seeing it coming, Guilmon quickly launched forward to him and slashed his claws at Medabee.

****

Warning! 25% damage to head!

"What the..?"

Ikki was confused when he heard his Meda-watch going into battle mode, when he and his friends were walking to Aki's home.

"Why is my watch in battle mode?" Ikki asked while he shook it. "Must be broken."

At that moment, they saw some explosions far down the road.

"What in the...?" Koji asked.

"ITS A RO-BATTLE!!" Ikki, Vill, and Erika shouted as they ran to the battle.

Brass fired her cannons at the data type Digimon, but Renamon was too fast for it. 

The Medafighters finally came near the field, where they saw their Medabots fighting more Digimon, and on the other side were three kids with small gadgets in there hands.

"More Digimon?" Ikki said.

"And who are those kids?" Erika asked.

Rika pulled out a card from her pocket, slashed it through her D-Arc as she shouted:

"DIGI-MODIFY!....TOGEMON'S LIGHT SPEED JABBING ACTIVATE!!" 

"LIGHT SPEED JABBING!!!"

Brass was caught in the rapid punching combo, Renamon just downloaded, though Brass blocked the punches with her arms, but it wasn't helping much.

****

Warning! Arms damage: 27% damage!

"BRASS!" Erika cried.

POW! Renamon ended the attack with a hard right jab, sending the Muliti-Sailor Medabot off her feet.

****

Warning! Head damage: 20% damage

Terriermon barely dodged Viceblazer's sais, though Henry doesn't know how much longer Terriermon can last.

"DIGI-MODIFY!....SPEED ACTIVATE!!"

With the modify card, Terriermon's new speed helped him easily dodge the sais, and at the last one, Terriermon stood the sais, surprising the Medabot.

"WHAT THE...!"

"TERRIER TORNADO!!"

The vaccine Digimon used his tornado attack, and threw the Medabot way back, but Viceblazer grabbed the dirt floor, trying to stop himself.

"Viceblazer, prepare for the Sai Catapult!" Vill said through his Meda-watch.

Viceblazer threw his sais toward his way, and they landed where the handles were facing him. The Medabot landed his feet on the handles, and the sais were angled back like rubber (A/N: Though they are metal, but don't ask me how they were bent like rubber.). The sais launched Viceblazer like a human cannon ball toward the tornado and nailed the source of the twister: Terriermon.

"NO! TERRIERMON!!"

"ALRIGHT STOP THIS NOW!!!!!" Erika shouted. Soon both monsters and robots stopped and returned to their human partners side.

"Who in the hell are you?" Vill shouted angrily as Koji and Karin finally caught up with the Medafighters.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Henry said.

Erika narrowed her eyes at the Tamers, wondering who are they. She noticed that the three Digimon seems to take orders from them, and they use cards to boost up their power. Then it hit her.

"Now I see what's going on!" Erika said before anyone said anything. She pointed to the Tamers as she shouted: "You three are so busted!" 

The Tamers raised their eyebrows, dumbfounded, and confused on what she's talking about.

"Busted? About what?" Rika angrily asked.

"There's been Digimon entering our world, creating chaos everywhere, and you guys with these high-tech devices just come here and sic your Digimon on our Medabots!"

"Really?" Medabee asked.

"Is that what they are?" Takato asked, before Erika continued.

"By my educated guess tells me that a dark force unleashed these creatures to our world just for world domination, but we got in the way, so this dark force sent you guys to destroy us and our Medabots. Am I right?"

"Wait that's not true! We...!" Takato said before Rika jester her hand to silence him.

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock, but absolutely wrong!" Rika said. 

"Don't lie! If you can control these Digimon, then it has to be true!" Ikki shouted.

"If your master wants us so badly then you'll have to fight us!" Vill shouted.

"Since you think so, then we will!" Rika said with a cold smile.

"Rika, what are you doing?" Takato asked. "I thought you don't do this kind of stuff any more?"

"Just look at them, Gogglehead. They're not gonna listen to a word we say."

Takato looked at the Medafighters and the Medabots, who were staring at them with angry eyes, and looking like they're waiting for them to make a move, while Koji and Karin stood way behind the trio.

"Look, I'm telling you! We're not the bad guys!" Takato said.

"YEAH RIGHT! You expect us to believe you, then when our back is turned: KA POW!!" Medabee said.

"Told ya!" Rika said.

"Oh just great." Takato muttered. 

"Looks like diplomacy is dead. I guess we'll have to fight the truth in them!" Henry said.

"Oh alright." Takato muttered. "If you guys want to fight so badly then I guess we have no choice!"

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Ikki shouted.

"Its go time!" Medabee said.

"THEN ITS AGREED!!!"

From above the trees, Mr. Referee came down in a cocoon. He ripped himself out of it, but fell on his head in the process. The Medafighters are used to this, but the Tamers........you get the idea. Mr. Referee stood up straight with little branches in his hair.

"I DECLARE THIS TO BE A DIGI-RO-BATTLE!! AS SUCH I MR. REFEREE AM THE OFFICIAL AUTHORITY SO NO ONE GETS HURT!"

"Now this is what I call a nut-ball!" Rika muttered.

"Hey wait a minute, how can you declare that? These guys don't have Medabots!" Ikki asked.

"I said its a Digi-Ro-Battle, and this isn't a official match!" Mr. Referee said. "Besides, I'm bored and I have a feeling that this will be good."

"Whatever." Medabee shrugged.

"Now then....THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! THE TEAM WHO'S DIGIMON OR MEDABOT ARE ALL DEFEATED LOSES! THE LOSER MUST SUBMIT...!"

"Uh these guys don't have Meda-Parts!" Vill said.

"Oh.....skip that....MEDAFIGHTERS READY?"

"Not yet!" Erika said. "Ikki, how are we gonna beat these guys? They can power their Digimon up with those cards!"

"Hmm...then will fight cards with parts!" Ikki said. "We'll modify our Medabots with Meda-parts!"

"But I don't think we can do that in the middle of a match!" Vill said before turning to the ref. "Can we?"

"I'll allow it!" 

"Whew! Okay we're set! I got plenty of parts to spear!" Vill said with a confident smile.

"But, Ikki. I don't have that much Meda-parts." Erika said.

"Oh yeah.....I got it! Erika, point your watch towards mine!" 

Though confused, Erika did so. Ikki fired a small laser from his Meda-watch toward hers.

"There. I activated a link. That means I'm sharing my Meda-parts to you."

Erika froze, while having a slight blush across her face. Now she has a link between her and Ikki. If only they both had a romantic spiritual link, then maybe Erika and.....Erika shook out those thoughts and just smiled warmly at Ikki.

"Thank you, Ikki."

__

"Well this is a cute sight." Vill thought as he smiled at them.

After Ikki smiled back, he turned back to the Tamers in battle stance, as well as his two friends.

"Alright! We're ready!" 

"TAMERS READY?" Mr. Referee shouted at the Tamers.

"Hey wait a minute, how did you know who we are?" Takato asked.

"Overheard you!"

"Then why don't you tell them that...?"

"Sorry, I'm not authorized to be involved in personal affairs!"

"Augh! I could just strangle this old geezer!" Rika growled as she reached in to her pocket. She pulled out a card and handed it to Takato. "Takato, if worse comes to worse, I want you to have this."

"Rika, what is it?" Takato asked as he took it. When he looked at it, he gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Look, don't ask questions! Just take it, or leave it!"

Takato looked at the card one more time before putting it in with the rest of his cards. He then pulled out another one, and handed it to Rika. "Here."

"What, you don't want it?" she asked with a sad worried look.

"No this is a different one I want you to have."

Rika took the card and then raised her eyebrows when she looked at what it is.

"Wait, are you sure to give me this?"

"Hey I think its better off in your hands." 

Rika blushed as she looked at the card, before putting it in her pocket.

"Thanks, Gogglehead."

Henry watched the moment, but tried not to, since he watched them with a sad look.

__

"Just keep away from them." he told himself.

Finally, the Tamers stared back at the Medafighters in guard.

"Alright, lets get this over with!" Takato shouted.

"MEDABOTS..!"

The Medabots prepared their weapons as they stared at their digital opponents. Their circuitry are pumped up, and their weapons are all powered up. They can't wait to get this started.

"DIGIMON...!"

The Digimon stood in battle position, as they glared at their robotic opponents. Their digital blood is flowing, and their pixel muscles are fired up. They want this fight to start so bad.

"DIGI-RO-BATTLE!!!!" 

The two teams launched them selves toward their enemies. Not caring what the cost is or what started the situation. They just want to get this fight started, as they were programmed to.

"Prepare for that mouth of yours to taste steal, rabbit!" Viceblazer shouted.

"That beak of yours is about to meet the bottom of my feet!" Terriermon shouted.

"When I'm done, your fur is as good as gone!" shouted Brass.

"There won't be any of that once I'm through with you!" Renamon said.

"Come on, sucka! Lets get Meda-busy!" Medabee shouted.

"You'll be busy eating the dirt!" Guilmon shouted.

Even though how this battle started probably didn't make sense, even though this battle is completely pointless, right now they don't care; they forgotten Something in both Medafighters and Tamers' minds told them that this battle was for them. Now its done to see who will triumph. Digimon or Medabots? Monsters or robots?

"ATTACK MODE NOW!!!" Medafighters shouted, pointing at the Digimon at that second.

"GO! ATTACK NOW!!!" Tamers shouted, pointing at that second toward the Medabots. 

end of part 5.........

Tai: Alright! A new Champion Medabot, and now the Tamers and Medafighters finally meet....in battling terms. Who will win this exciting clash of Digimon vs. Medabots? Monsters vs. Robots? Find out next time on Digital Fever!

Me: Whew! Another long chapter done. Time for the reviews now....~sigh~ I never rest.

Terra: Never rest? You rest all the time! Even writing fics best classifies in the lazy category for you.

Me: ~groan~ Can I continue? 

Hellravenmon- Thanks for the fic. Sorry for there was no Upgradtion in the last chapter, but I didn't want to be too oblivious. You go ahead reading my other fics. They're probably not that great but I think they're still good.

Fire's Dew- I was wondering when you'll show up. Yeah I know, I write too much more then I do homework. Sorry about the Ryo bashing and Rukato, but hey, you have your beliefs, and I have mine. 

Terra: Besides if he did end it in a Ryuki, not only will it go against his beliefs, he'll get gunned down by most of the reviewers like DigiDestined of Courage, SerpentTreize, etc.

Me: Ummm.....yeah.....speaking of DC.

DigiDestined of Courage- Whoa! Look who needs to Momentai, BlackTerriermon! Hey you wouldn't think I won't end this in a Rukato right? HELL NO! I just made them do that for the drama of it. I thought it would be interesting if they went through the same thing their predecessors went through, plus I want something for Rika and Erika to have in common: their crushes liking somebody else and too dumb to see the truth, and if the ever colorful Rika ever tried that, she'll have to answer to my Hunimal bodyguards, right guys?

Terra: Yeah right! Hide behind our backs, my ass!

Chiller: You're on your own when she comes, pal!

Me: Uhhhhh.........mommy! 

Erika: Wait a minute! Did this guy...just said: Ikki/Erika Forever? THE...DigiDestined of Courage said Ikki/Erika Forever?

Tai: Well we said it in Japanese, but yeah!

(Erika squealed in delight.)

Me: Okay, moving on! 

Skrin skri- Thanks for the review but next time, ask me politely.

The kid- Well as you read, he met one of them.

Who ever you are- thanks for giving your view on the medals. It makes sense, and was very useful. As for Ikki going through the same problem as Takato, well he might, but I don't know how to go along with that, and don't worry, Koji and Ryo will suffer some more, well mostly Ryo. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Terra and Mallory: Alright, shut up!

Me: Fine. No fun at all.

Phantom Fan- Well no, I'm still trying to figure out how to put him in my Poke/Digi fic, so that I'll get Ash to say: "No he's wrong! Pokemon and Digimon are meant to fight together!"

Max: Dude! Are you serious?

Me: Kind of, but boy will DC get a kick out of that!

Dracana Luna Challenge Master- Well I accept your challenge, and I'll win! VOWELS! I CHOOSE YOU!

Terra: Don't make me hit you.

Me: Yes ma'am!

Youkai Youko- Hey don't you just love cliffhangers? (Hears no from afar.) Fine! Anywise, about Jeri and Alice, you'll see! And as for that idea, I don't know, that'll be too much like that episode, but maybe.....

SerpentTreize- Yeah I had some free time.

Terra: From sleeping and eating?

Me: Shut up! Oh and yes, love Ryo bashing too. Now don't diss Ryo's mega level......okay go ahead! 

Me: Well I'm done for the day. Now as usual, I'm signing off with a few quotes. Chao!

__

"I wanna be the first to congratulate you....and me...for you are my star apprentice!" ~Samantha

__

"I AM NOT YOUR STAR APPRENTICE !" ~Ikki Tenrio

__

"I am!" ~Spike~ Medabots

__

"We dance, we kiss, we smooch, we cheer around, go home happy, what do you say? Come on!" ~Hades~ Disney's Hercules

__

"Hey come on, give me a break, will ya? I thought that guy was dead!" ~Rattrap~ Beast Wars


	6. Episode 6: Tamers vs Medafighters

Me: Ah yes, welcome back gentle readers. Required by law, I must say that I do not own Digimon like Toei does, and nor do I own Medabots like Natsume does. 

(Ikki and the Medabots crew enters, with the Tamers and Hunimals.)

Me: Ah welcome back guys. Ikki, Erika, I notice that Takato had introduced you to DC.

Ikki: Yeah, great guy, but does he really have to let his Digimon watch me get beat up by Erika like he's watching a WWE match?

Takato: Well he has no control over what he does, so get used to it.

Ikki: ~groans~

Me: Well while you get yourself together, lets get on with the fic. Oh and don't assume this fact, I'm going to have Erika's last name to be Tolstoy, based on the idea of Fire's Dew (You don't mind if I use this, please?), until I find out Erika's real last name. By the way, I do not own 'Look Alike' from the Sonic the Hedgehog movie as well as any of the other songs you'll read here. 

****

-------------------------------------Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever---------------------------

Riverview Downtown: 12:00 PM

The town has been pretty quite. No kids Ro-battling in sight. However there were police and news press everywhere in the fight scene where the Medafighters fought a Baronmon. Deep in the park, in the Screws hideaway in a huge patch of trees, the Screws, with their Medabots, even the Meda-Upgrade one, Cyanbull, who still haven't de-graded to Cyandog, watched the news on Sam's portable TV they hid in their secret spot, hoping that the news won't mention them about the Digimon fight.

**__**

Citizens that were in the Kawicha Ave. reported a monster dressed in a witch doctor outfit caused havoc within the area. Authorities believed that the attack was really caused by a Medabot dressed in a costume by a Medabot gang to not allow to be identified. Police are unable to trace the attack, but are still searching as we speak........In other news....~click~

"Well that was a close one boss!" Sloan said as he turned off the TV.

"But we didn't do that on propose! We were stopping that Digimon." Spike said.

"Do you think the cops will believe that?" Sam shouted.

"Um....no?"

"Thought so, but at least nobody didn't see us! In the meantime we should be concentrating on getting Peppercat to Meda-Upgrade!" Sam stood up and walked over to the super Medabot of Spike's, Cyanbull, with Peppercat laying on his broad shoulder. "Now from the top, how did you Meda-Upgrade?"

"How should I know? I just did, fo'! Why don't you ask Spike?" 

"Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Sam said as circled around back to her lackey. "You tell me how to Meda-Upgrade! Tell me now, or you're fired again!" 

"BUT BOSS! I don't know how!" Spike cried, he then got to his knees, and clasped his hands together, while he cried. "Please don't fire me again, boss! PLEASE DON'T!!!" Then he hugged her legs while he begged for forgiveness.

"GET OFF ME!!" she screamed as she kicked him off. "Fine! I'm asking the wrong people! I got another brilliant idea. We'll follow Ikki, since he's going to Dr. Aki's. No one knows Medabots better then anyone then Dr. Aki."

"Brilliant, boss!" Spike and Sloan said. 

"We better do it pronto! Peppercat, time to release your medal!" 

"Aw, boss! By the time I go back in my body, this hunk will be back to zero!" Peppercat said as she held Cyanbull by his neck. 

"WHAT? You mean you've been playing me like the Mario Bros., just for my buff bod?"

"Um................yeah!"

".....Word!" Cyanbull squealed, flexing his muscles for Peppercat to awe at them, and feel them. 

"PEPPERCAT!!" Sam shouted, irritated by her Medabot's behavior. She then pressed the eject button on her watch, and Peppercat shutdown after the medal ejected.

"Aw damn!" Cyanbull sighed. 

Riverview suburbs: 12:00 PM

The neighborhood of Riverview was ever so quiet, not a soul outside, which was good for one named Kenta, and Susie Wong, since they have two Digimon, MarineAngemon, and Lopmon accompanied them. Sometimes Lopmon wish she could be MarineAngemon, just hovering over his Tamer with joy, cause right now she's being crushed by the arms of her Tamer.

"Um...where did Henwry go?" Susie asked with worry as she held on to her Digimon like a teddy bear, much to Lopmon's torture. 

"I e-mailed him in my D-Terminal, so don't worry. He said that he's in some place called Rosewood."

"YO KENTA!!! OVER HERE, DWEEB!!" 

As the two turned around, they found Kazu and his Digimon, Guardromon, Jeri, and the Goth Alice, running to catch up.

"Dude! Glad I found ya!" Kazu said as he finally caught up. "Man you should see this place! There's kids who have these things that are like Digimon, only I think they called them....Meda..Bots!"

"Medabots?"

"Yeah! There's two kids making them fight each other! You gotta see it!"

"I WANT HENWY AND TERRWERMON!!" Susie cried.

The girl cried louder then speakers in a rock concert, forcing the others to cover there ears.

"We can't worry about robots! We have to find the other Tamers!" Alice shouted, trying to get her voice heard.

Jeri bend down to Susie and spoke to her through her puppet: "Roof! Don't worry, little Susie! Henry will be okay, so lets see some SMILES!"

Much to Kazu and Kenta's surprise, the creepy puppet of Jeri's calmed the young girl and made her laugh. Confused to Jeri's behavior, Alice walked up to Kazu and said:

"Uh, does she always do that?" 

"You kidding me? The girl even talks to us through that thing!" he answered. "Hey where's chumly, Henry, Digi Queen, and Ryo?"

"I don't know where Ryo is, but Henry e-mailed me that he and Takato and Rika are at....." Kenta didn't finished because in front of him he was reading the same sign Takato seen. "...Welcome to Rosewood."

"So that's where they are? Lets find them! You know when those three are alone, they get all the fun!" 

Rosewood forest: 12:00 PM

(Play Brave Heart techno theme if you got it.)

Rosewood forest, a ever lasting place of tranquility, near the rich wealthy town of Rosewood. Normally its the perfect place for Medafighters to Ro-Battle without any one getting hurt. Its also a perfect place for a romantic stroll for couples, in a sunny day. But right now, there is no tranquility. There is no romantic moments. There is no Ro-battles.....Well sort of. Not if you count having three ordinary Medabots about ready to fight three alien monsters called Digimon owned by three kids called Tamers. Three Medafighters, and three Tamers are about to go out in a out of this world match. Digimon vs. Medabot. Monsters vs. Robots. The fate of this battle lies in the hands of their own.

Originally, the fight was started because their Digimon thought the Medabots were Digimon, since they sensed Digimon energy in them. Then their Medafighters believed that the Tamers are associates of an evil group that brought the Digimon to their world. No chance of convincing them wrong, they had no choice but to accept the fight. 

Vill Takesuki glared at the boy genius, Henry Wong, body facing sideways, and his left wrist with the watch across from his chest, while Henry spread his legs, and readied his right hand over his pocket to draw a card, like a cowboy ready to draw his gun in a shootout. Henry never believed in fighting in the past, but in his journey, he learned that you have to fight if there is no choice. Fight to protect lives. But this fight he believes he must win this to save lives of this world. Vill has fought and won Ro-Battles in his hometown, but lost his pride when he fought a strong opponent, and lost. He dreams of finding that opponent for a rematch, but this one reminds him of that Ro-Battle, and he swears he won't make the same mistake.

Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka, stared at the school journalists, Erika Tolstoy, with a look not seen in a while since her 'Digimon are just data' stage, and standing up straight with her arms crossed like a mysterious warrior, and a card in one hand. Erika stood in a stance that make her look she's nervous, with her right fist before her waist, and her watch raised near her chest. But she has confidents that she will win, and Rika can tell from the look in her eyes. Her Digimon adventure has taught her not to underestimate anyone, like she did with Takato, and now to her surprise, he's stronger then all the Tamers.

The leaders of each team looked eyes in guard sight. Takato Matsuki, who was once a zero Tamer was now the most powerful Tamer. Ikki Tenrio, once a loser who had no Medabot a year ago, was now the top three in Japan, and a owner of a medal that holds incredible power. Takato stood his ground, pumping his right fist, and tightening his grip of a card in his right hand, while Ikki had his right fist shaking through the nerves of waiting, and his watch raised near his neck. Takato did not want to fight the Medafighters in the first place, but after studying his opponent, a warrior's instincts flowed through his veins. The same feeling flowed through the Medafighter as well. Both now wanted this more then ever. 

"MEDABOT!! DIGIMON!!" Mr. Referee shouted. "DIGI-RO-BATTLE!!!" 

With the sound of the signal from the ref's voice, the robots and monsters instantly launched forward with all their speed. Viceblazer dashed past his teammates with his built ninja speed.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!" Henry shouted as he slashed a card. "SPEED ACTIVATE!!" 

Henry modified Terriermon with the speed card to match Viceblazer's speed. Viceblazer launched himself and jumped forward and used his Sai Slash attack, but Terriermon countered with his Terrier Tornado. The tornado and the slash energy beam collided and exploded in a stalemate, creating a huge dust cloud. 

"TERRIERMON/VICEBLAZER!" Henry and Vill cried at the same time.

"Come on Renamon! Walk all over them!" Rika shouted. "DIGI MODIFY!!......SNIMON'S SCYTHES ACTIVATE!!" 

Renamon jumped high as she could over the smoke while Rika modified Snimon's scythes to Renamon's arms. 

"TRANSPORT MEDA-PART!" Erika cried. 

While that happened, Erika downloaded Ikki's sword he got from Foxuno to Brass's right arm. Brass jumped on Medabee's hands, and then he flung her up, over the smoke to meet Renamon. Brass and Renamon swung their blades, clashing them at impact, but flung back by the force of the blades, when they slashed their blades down, creating a energy slash that hit their faces.

"Get him, Medabee!" Ikki shouted through his Meda-Watch.

"Go for it, Guilmon!!" Takato shouted. 

Medabee and Guilmon ran through the dust cloud, preparing their guns and fire. As both fighters saw each other charging in front of them, both Medabee and Guilmon turned away from each other to their right, and then jump facing to their side, while firing their Laser Cannons and Pyrosphere, grunting as they were both hit.

The dust finally cleared, and both monsters and robots stood their guard. The Tamers noticed slash marks on Renamon's face, and Terriermon's shoulder, and burnt shot marks on Guilmon's shoulder. As seen from the Medafighters sight, Viceblazer had a few small dents on his head and arm, while Brass also had slash mark on her face. Medabee was shown with a burnt mark on his leg for almost getting hit by the fireball. After a few seconds of breathing, the fighters charged at their respected opponents once again.

Renamon swiped her scythes at Brass, but the Medabot barely blocked them all with her claw sword. She tried to force her back with her cannon, but the data type's blades just won't let her. After Renamon used her strength to force Brass's blade down with one of her own, Brass quickly jumped back and fired her laser cannons, as Erika instructed, forcing the fox Digimon to back flip away from the shots. 

"So you wanna dance, school girl?" Renamon said.

Renamon jumped over the shots and prepared to slash the Multi Sailor. But Erika quickly downloaded a Meda-Part to Brass's left arm. As Renamon slashed her scythes forward at the Medabot, all she struck was air and ground. Renamon looked around, confused, as well as her Tamer, to know where the robot went. But then, a she felt the side of her face getting forced by a unknown attack. As she got up, she felt as if some one was kicking and punching her in the chest and face. The Digimon swiped her scythes everywhere, but could not make contact with the unseen force, but then a clash was heard and a flash from what it looks like blades colliding blinded Rika. As the Tamer uncovered her eyes, she gasped as she found Renamon's scythes chopped in half. Rika with widened eyes looked over to her opponent, Erika, who a smile on her face and narrowed eyes. Renamon then was thrown back by one hard punch.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Brass said from nowhere.

"What? How? Where did she go?" Rika asked herself. "Renamon should be able to see her." 

As Renamon tried to get up and gathered her bearings, she just had her eyes focused when she saw Brass reappearing and running toward her with a green left arm called the Invisy Arm, Ikki won from Multicolor, and her blade transformed back to her original arm. POW! Brass uppercut the Digimon, while firing her lasers.

"RENAMON!!" Rika cried. She then glared at the school reporter. "THAT WAS A CHEEP SHOT, SHERLOCK!!" 

"That wasn't cheap! You're just a sore loser! AND THE NAME'S NOT SHERLOCK!!" 

Medabee rapidly fired his lasers at Guilmon, who ran to the side, away from the shots. As the virus type ran, he fired a Pyrosphere, which Medabee moved to the side, dodging the fireball, while continuing to fire his lasers.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!.....SPEED ACTIVATE!!" Takato shouted as he slashed a card.

Guilmon moved faster then normal. He ran fast enough to even overlap Medabee's lasers. Medabee tried to aim and blast the Digimon, but he was too fast. Guilmon came up to the Medabot, and used his Rock Breaker attack, giving him a good blow to the face. Ikki tried to calm his nerves as he watched the fight. He didn't have any parts that can his Medabot run faster, but he remembered the time when he fought Space Medafighter X. Koji lend Medabee Sumilidon's legs, giving the Hercules beetle type incredible speed and reflexes. It gave Ikki an idea. He turned to his rival, who was watching the fight from behind the Medafighters.

"Koji, let me borrow Sumilidon's legs!"

"What? No way! I only let you borrow it once, and that's it!" 

"DAMN IT, KOJI, JUST LEND ME THE PART! THIS IS SERIOUS!!" 

"~gulp~......TRANSPORT MEDA-PART!!"

As Koji linked a beam toward Ikki's Meda-Watch, Medabee's legs switched to the saber tooth tiger Medabot's legs, just like before. As Guilmon ran at rapid speed, he fired three Pyrospheres, but Medabee put his new legs to good use by easily dodging the shots like he's dancing. 

"Come on, dino boy, try and hit ol' me! MISSILE LAUNCHED!!" 

Medabee launched his missiles, at the same time Guilmon fired another Pyrosphere blast. Since the seeker missiles detect movement or heat, the one that has the most heat was the incoming fireball. The Pyrosphere attracted the missiles, and both blew in impact. As their was a huge smoke cloud, a barrage of lasers flew through the smoke straight toward the Digimon. Guilmon had no time to dodge it, and he got hit by most of the shots, grunting in pain.

"GUILMON!!" cried Takato. "Two can play at that game! DIGI-MODIFY!.....GARGOMON'S BARREL GUN ACTIVATE!!!"

Guilmon's left arm turned into Gargomon's barrel gun. Normally Terriermon would've gloat if he saw this, but he was too busy with Viceblazer.

"Time for a little quaintly over quaintly, boy! GET HIM!!" Takato shouted.

Guilmon fired his new Gargo Lasers, at that precise moment Medabee fired his laser cannons. Compare to Medabee's little guns, Gargomon's guns are more powerful and have more cannons then Medabee's double ones. The Gargo Lasers overpowered Medabee's lasers. Medabee flinched in surprise and tried to move back, but got some blows from the Gargo Lasers, but still given him heavy damage.

****

"Warning! Left arm damage: 20% damage. Leg damage: 17% damage. Right arm damage: 14% damage. Head damage: 26% damage."

Despite Ikki's shock of the power of Guilmon's new power, the Medafighter forced himself to calm down.

__

"I don't believe it! He can change parts too! It's a good thing Medabee got away from those shots, otherwise he would've got more damage then that! His laser cannons aren't gonna do in this situation!" Ikki raised his watch to near his eyes point of view and went through the menu to chose his next part. "TRANSPORT MEDA-PART!!"

Medabee's right arm switched to the missile launcher Bombarder, the very first Meda-Part Ikki has won when he started becoming a Medafighter. Medabee launched a group of missiles, throwing Guilmon off his feet from the blast

"Yeah! Got your quaintly over quaintly right here, bud!" Medabee smirked as he faced his new weapon at Guilmon.

Guilmon slowly forced himself up, pointing the barrel cannon at the Medabot. "You won't be talking much longer!" Guilmon shouted. 

Viceblazer fired rapid shots of ninja stars at the vaccine Digimon, but lucky for Terriermon he still had the effects of the speed card, which he bounced away from the shots, and he jumped at the side of a tree and bounced off, while Viceblazer was still shooting at him. Terriermon used his ears to stay afloat while he aimed his Bunny Blast, making the Medabot back-flipping away from the little shots. Viceblazer climbed up a tree like he was still back-flipping, but when he hid behind the leaves, he didn't do anything. But then, Viceblazer jumped out of the tree and spread his arms out. Tiny little feathers came out of his arms and now he was gliding like Terriermon. Terriermon remembered watching the Digimon movie where another Terriermon's Bunny Blast was different from his. So Terriermon moved his mouth around like he was going to spit a huge spitball, and fired a huge Bunny Blast, blasting the Medabot out of the sky.

"Yeah! Who rules the skies? TERRIERMON!!" the Digimon cheered as he landed. 

After Viceblazer got up and wiped off the dust, his right arm glowed and then he dashed at rapid speed, circling around Terriermon. Confused, Terriermon tried to keep an eye on the ninja bird Medabot. After Viceblazer stopped with his right arm the same one Ikki fought that belonged to the Dragon.....what's his name, Terriermon noticed three mine guns surrounding him, but this was when he got blasted by them.

"TERRIERMON!!" Henry cried.

Terriermon was pretty injured, but still had the strength to stand on his feet. Terriermon used his Terrier Tornado move, blowing away the mines and Viceblazer, but the Medabot flipped and landed on his feet. Henry pulled out two cards, and slashed one of them through his Digivice.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!.....HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!!!"

"Time to show you its not safe to play with mines!" Terriermon shouted as he charged at the Medabot in incredible speed, and headbutt the bot on the head.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!....POWER ACTIVATE!!!"

"BUNNY BLAST!!!"

With one blast from the more powerful Bunny Blast, the Medabot grunted as he got blasted off his feet, and hit the ground hard.

"NAW!! VICEBLAZER!!....Not again!" Vill said as he sweat.

"Oh.....Vill isn't doing so well against that rabbit." Karin said as she and Koji watched the battle from behind their friends. "Do you know anything about those kids, Otamamon?"

"Uh.....nope!" Otamamon said from atop Karin's head. "I remember watching my friends Digivolving to their highest forms by some blast, but I missed it. I heard some force destroyed the chaos that wrecked my world."

"Modifying the Medabots with Meda-parts probably won't help much, since those kids can also increase their Digimon's status. But I have a bad feeling that this match will end in chaos." Koji said.

Digimon Tamers zone- Hypnos HQ: 12:20 PM

"What are those kids doing?" Yamaki asked as he looked up on the blue ceiling where it showed three dots moving around in circles. "How are you in linking the signals from their D-Arcs, Riley?"

"Just about.....there!" At that moment, three more dots appeared with the other three dots. "The Tamers are with their Digimon alright. I believe they're fighting some wild ones....but I barely can scan them."

"Sir, I just crack down most of the codes." Tilley said. "It appears to be data files on strange robotic units this world has. I'm not sure what their functions are, but the code name is called: Medabots."

"Medabots?" Yamaki repeated as he pulled his shades down and raised a brow. "Nevermind....Riley, log on to the other world's satellite and get visual contact on the children."

"Yes sir. Typing security to avoid being detected.......there. Locking on Tamers location, now!"

A window appeared on the blue grid, showing a visual of the Tamers fighting the Medafighters, right to where Terriermon blasted Viceblazer with a Bunny Blast.

"Are those Digimon?" Riley asked as she pulled up her visor.

"Perhaps those are Medabots." Tilley said. 

Yamaki studied the screen and noticed that the Medabots seems to be commanded by three kids he never met. He smirked a grin and said: "Well what do you know. These robots are nothing but children's toys."

"If in this world, deadly and nuclear weapons are considered toys for kids, then I gotta move there." Shibumi said.

Medabots zone- Rosewood forest: 12:23 PM

Meanwhile, Guilmon and Medabee kept blasting each other with their new weapons. Takato and Ikki steadied their nerves as they watched the fight, both trying to come up with a strategy to win the fight. Just then, Takato's Digivice beeped and the Tamer picked up.

**__**

"Takato, what's going on?"

"Just a small problem, sir! We're discussing the misunderstands with these guys."

**__**

"Can't you end this petty fight? We have more important matters to worry about!"

"Love to, sir, but there's no way else out of this fight! We'll try to end this quick! Over and out!" Takato pulled out a card and slashed it through his Digivice. "DIGI-MODIFY!!.....POWER ACTIVATE!!!"

"PYROSPHERE!!" 

With one powerful blast, Medabee was blown away, crashing hard to the dirt floor.

"MEDABEE!!!" Ikki shouted.

****

"Warning! Body damage: 70% damage."

"Ooo, this looks like a fun game!"

The group turned to their left to find the little Calumon standing there. He then jumped on Rika and gave the usual Eskimo kisses.

"ESKIMO KISSES!!" he cheered.

"Not now." Rika said as she gently pulled him off, but she let him sit on her head.

"GUYS! We can't fool around like this! We have to end this now!" Takato said to his teammates. 

"I'll finish this off alright!" Rika said with a smile as she raised her Digivice hig above her head.

"You're not gonna.........I said end this fight, not the robots!" Takato said.

"I'm not destroy them, just beat them down to a pulp!" Rika said.

"To the point of no return?" Terriermon said as he back near his Tamer, since his opponent is having a hard time trying to get up. "I think that's the same as destroying."

"SHUT UP, RABBIT MON!! BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!................." But nothing happened. "BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!!......" Still nothing happened. "I SAID BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE ALREADY!!" Finally Rika gave up and looked at her D-Arc with anger. "What's with this piece of junk?"

"LASER CANNONS!"

"DIAMOND STORM!!"

Brass fired her guns, while trying to back away from the raining diamonds, while Renamon flipped away from the shots.

"Remember the red card Shibumi made to let us get inside the D-Reaper without draining our power? We were forced to transformed back after the D-Reaper was weakened. Perhaps the red card corrupted the function for us to Bio-Emerge in the real world or any non Digital World!" Henry said.

"Oh just terrific! Just wait till I get back home!" Rika growled as she shook her fist. She then pulled out a card and prepared to slash it. "I'll just do this the ol' fashion way. DIGI-MODIFY!!....DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!" 

(Digivolution)

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.....!!"

As Erika awed at the transformation, Renamon turned into a larger fox, that stood on four blue flaming legs, has a huge red and white bow worn around her neck with bells on it, nine tails that had blue flames burning on each of them, and the yin-and yang logo was tattooed on her forehead.

"KYUBIMON!!"

"No way! They can Meda....Upgrade too?" Erika asked herself. "No wait...they're not Medabots. Maybe this is that Digivolve thing Otamamon talked about." 

"Yes I did!" Otamamon said from Karin's head.

"Love to stay and fight but I have other businesses to attend to, so....FOX TAIL INFERNO!!" 

Nine blue fireballs shot from her tails, blowing away the Sailor Multi! Erika gasped at the power the Digimon had by Digivolving, and Brass laid motionless.

"That's all she wrote." Rika proudly said as she wiped her hands.

Erika growled angrily as a tear dropped from her eye. Vill stood on his knees, pounding at the ground about the fact that he lost.

"Well it looks like we won!" Henry said.

"No...It's not over yet!" Mr. Referee shouted.

The Tamers looked around and found Medabee still standing, but weakly, pointing his guns at the Digimon.

"Hey there data bums! I'm....still wearing to go!" Medabee said, struggling to keep going.

"Doesn't this guy know the meaning of being defeated?" Terriermon said.

"I'll show....you the meaning of defeat....and da foot...and da hand...and da feet!" Medabee said.

"And I thought I had a mouth." Terriermon mumbled. "He's all yours to flatten, Guilmon."

"Gladly!" Guilmon growled as his eyes went into feral mode. He slowly walked the Medabot, without the barrel gun in his arm. 

__

"Medabee maybe the only one who's up, but he's outnumbered against three Digimon. They took out Brass and Viceblazer." Ikki thought. _"How can we stand a chance.........no I can't think like that! We may not know how to use the Medaforce that much, nor the Meda-Upgrade, but we still have a chance. I have to look deep down into my soul! I know Medabee can do it! I know he can!......._" Ikki strained himself keeping his fear at bay. He then straightened up and shouted: "YOU CAN DO IT, MEDABEE!!!!"

(Granni: **Download Look Alike from Sonic movie soundtrack.........complete. Playing song now.)**

At that moment, Ikki's hand glowed in a white light, but not as bright to blind Ikki and the others. He looked at the light and saw a object shaped like a medal. He moved the glowing medal to his fingers and saw his Meda-Watch open. After he looked at the slot where the medal goes, he smiled, placed the white medal in the watch, and closed it. The words Meda-Upgrade was shown on the digital screen. His smile widened, and then turned to an evil grin, knowing the Tamers are gonna get it.

"Yeah, do it, Ikki!" Otamamon said on top of Karin's head.

"MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!!" Ikki shouted as he pressed the button.

As Medabee glowed in a white light, he chuckled and said: "Dude....I rock!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution.)

__

On a Sunday, riding my bike

I notice, I notice, different things that look alike 

On a Sunday, riding my bike

I notice, I notice, many many things that look alike 

"MEDABEE MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO............!!!"

The Medafighters' jaws widened in a relief manner, happy to see that Medabee was once again transforming into the bigger, stronger Medabot. (A/N: I forgot to mention that the back of his helmet has four long yellow spikes sticking out.)

"GRAN-MEDABEE!!!"

The Tamers jaws dropped, as well as the Digimon, as a bigger Medabot stood where Medabee once stood, recharged and everything. Medabee still had the Bombarder on him, but when he upgraded, the design looked more advanced.

"He.....he......Digivolved!" Takato gasped. "I thought he wasn't a Digimon?"

"He may not be a Digimon, but I still feel a bit of Digimon energy in him." Kyubimon calmly said.

__

Ice and water; steak and cow

Autumn this year and last year

Spark and burn; rain and cloud

A B C D

"I'll show you the Digi-Pound!! PLASMA CANNONS!!" 

Gran-Medabee shot both his plasma cannons, blasting most of the Digimon away, but Guilmon jumped out of the way, and fired a Pyrosphere, but Gran-Medabee blasted it away.

"I've got a bone to pick with you!" Gran-Medabee said as he faced his shoulder cannons at the Digimon. "Say hello to your dino boys at the museum! MISSILES LAUNCHED!!" 

BOOM! The two missiles blew away Guilmon. Takato gasped at the power the Medabot had. Guilmon was knocked most of his energy out.

"ALRIGHT GRAN-MEDABEE!!" Ikki cheered.

__

"I can't believe it! Ikki's pulling through!" Erika thought as she smiled. _"I guess that's Ikki for ya. He always comes back when things gets tough."_

"Guilmon! Can you still go on?" Takato shouted as his virus Digimon nodded. "Okay! Alright you motor mouth, I'll show you real Digivolution! DIGI-MODIFY!!.......DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Digivolution.)

__

Tuesday, Wednesday, so is Friday

How bout moon and headlights?

What I say and what I think

A B C D E F......

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO........!!"

As Guilmon grew in size, long spikes grew next to his wing ears. He had more black markings, and he now has white hair. On his arms and legs are straps that look like dark rings.

"GROWLMON!!!"

"Oh great.....move over Godzilla." Ikki said as he gulped at the giant dinosaur. "Bet ya those radioactive markings he has means trouble."

"Growlmon?" Gran-Medabee repeated. "Oh that's original! Who came up with that crap name?"

"I know what you mean. Sounds like a five year old came up with it." Ikki laughed as did his Medabot.

"HEY!!!!" Takato and Growlmon shouted.

"You're gonna pay for making fun of the name I gave him!" Takato shouted.

"Oh that explains it!" Ikki laughed.

"THAT'S IT!! GET HIM!!" 

"OKIE DOKEY, TAKATOMON!! PYROBLASTER!!!" 

Growlmon spat a huge blast, almost blowing away the Medabot, but Gran-Medabee jumped out of the way.

"Oh so you wanna play Godzilla, huh? Well eat this! RAPID-MISSILES!!"

After Gran-Medabee fired a barrage of missiles, Growlmon countered with a Pyroblaster, blasting away the shots in a huge smoke cloud. Growlmon emerged from the cloud and slashed the bot with a Dragon Slash.

****

"Warning! Head damage: 30% damage!" 

__

"Oh no! Ikki's in trouble again!" Erika thought as she looked at her friend with worry. She then noticed Brass slowly pushing herself up. _"After all that, Brass still is wearing to keep going. I don't even know if I can do this. I'm not much in to Ro-battling as much as Ikki. But....no I have to help! I'll show Ikki what I can do, just like I did when I ro-battled him once. Brass can do this, no matter what!" _

Just like Ikki, a white glowing medal appeared on her hand. She looked at it, confused to how it got on her hand, or what it can do. She placed it in her watch and the words Meda-Upgrade appeared in her hand. Kyubimon noticed the glow before it went inside the watch, and knew what was gonna happen, so she ran quickly as she can.

Erika smiled, and said: "Brass, its time for the woman to conquer once again! MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!!"

__

"Too late!" Kyubimon thought.

__

Cause your on the go (cause your on the go.)

I was born (I was born)

In the memorai (In the memorai)

By the flat of names

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution) 

"BRASS MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO............TELGA-BRASS!!!"

The taller Medabot that resembles Brass, turned to the data Digimon with a confident look.

"Ooo, you'll do nicely for my collection of coats in my closet!" Telga-Brass joked as she dashed at Kyubimon, ramming her knee in the face, and then she back-flipped, while kicking Kyubimon in the jaw. After she got some distance, Telga-Brass launched back at the Digimon and punched her in the face.

"YOU CHEEP LITTLE....Calumon, did you do that to that robot?" Rika asked 

"No, I didn't feel anything."

"Fine." she sighed as she pulled out a card. "DIGI-MODIFY...FLAMEDRAMON'S FIRE ROCKET ACTIVATE!!"

Kyubimon burst into blue flames all around her body, and rushed at the Medabot shouting: "FIRE ROCKET!!!"

Telga-Brass jumped away from Kyubimon's fire tackle, but the Digimon kept charging at her, not even connecting a hit. Telga-Brass jumped high into the air, pulling out her guns from her upper legs. 

"Eat your heart out, Lara Croft! MAGNUM PELLETS!!!"

While up in the air, Telga-Brass fired her guns, with the shots heading toward Kyubimon. Kyubimon jumped out of the way. Telga-Brass kept firing her guns, aiming at Kyubimon who straightened her tails and fired her Fox Tail Inferno shot.

__

On a Sunday, riding my bike

I notice, I notice, different things that look alike 

On a Sunday, riding my bike

I notice, I notice, many many things that look alike 

Henry and Terriermon stayed out of the way, letting their friends fight their battle. Terriermon noticed Viceblazer finally getting up, but was seriously damaged. 

"Hey Henry! Look who finally got up!" Terriermon said.

"Don't even think about it! You already beaten him badly. Just leave him alone for now." 

"Yeah, I don't think he'll Digivolve anywise. I don't sense any Digimon energy on him."

Vill still pounded at the ground. Once again memories of his most defeated moment flashed in his mind. His Medabot stood on his feet, a yard of two away from his Digimon opponent, but he turned to his Medafighter, who was beating himself of pity.

"Vill....will you stop whining! I'm....still game for this!"

"Yeah....but so what? This is just like back at Hong Kong! Some punk just elnalalated you and left laughing, embarrassing me in front of all those people! I used to be the best! I was this close to being in the top three of China, until that Medafighter showed up!"

"I'll say....you acted like a jerk until Ikki beat you. I don't know why you didn't threw out your anger at him."

"Actually I did!"

__

On this planet, drinking my coffee

I notice, I notice, different things that are alike

On this planet, drinking my coffee

I notice, I notice, many many things are alike

(Flashback,)

__

"Dude...I rock!" Medabee said, standing over his fallen opponent.

"Nice Ro-battle, pal!" Ikki said as he held out a hand, but Vill swiped it away.

"Just stuff it!" Vill shouted, making the two back off.

"Hey, I just wanted a handshake! You didn't have to get angry about it."

"Grrr.....I can't believe I lost again! Again!" Vill shouted as he pound the ground. "Just like before! God damn it!" 

"Geese what a sore loser!" Erika said as she frowned.

"Just go away!" 

"Man, at least those Medafighters I've beaten didn't whined like a baby. Come on guys, we're gonna be late for school!" Ikki said as he and his friends walked away.

Vill breathed hard, as he laid on his knees. He then looked at a reflection of himself from a puddle. He flinced in disgust as he finally found out what he became. He never threw out his anger in one lost like this. The haunting lost he had back at Hong Kong cracked his soul, and now he's scaring away people that tried to be nice to him.

"What the hell am I doing? It's just a game!" he said. 

Vill got up and ran toward Ikki and Erika, while his Medabot got up and dissapeared up in the trees, following his Medafighter. Vill stopped in front of the two, who frowned when they saw him.

"Oh what do you want now?" Ikki asked.

"Look....I'm sorry I blew on you.....I guess I still was angry about what happened in Hong Kong. I just got beaten by this Medabot with skills like you wouldn't believe!"

"And you took your anger out on us?" Erika asked.

"Well......look I'm sorry, alright."

"~sigh~...Alright, we forgive you. I'm sure you already know my name. This is Erika Tolstoy, and this is my motor mouth of a Medabot, Medabee."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Medabee shouted.

"~laugh~ That's some anger he has there. I can relate. I'm Vill."

(End Flashback.)

"They did forgave you. Just because you were embarrassed by your lost by a lot of people, doesn't mean you should let it control your life. I'm sure the next time we meet that Medafighter, will win this time."

Vill got up on his feet, with a confident smile on his face. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, we have more important things to deal with, like these punks!"

"One thing: About that Medafighter, were you mad about the fact you lost because you had a....!" 

"OKAY!! God.....lets just handle Bugs Bunny there! We're so game, not even an army can stop us, so lets rip up that Digimon!" Vill shouted.

At that moment, a beam shot in his watch, and it glowed just like the others. And similar to the other crew, the words showed on his screen. Vill had a wide smile, and then turned his attention toward his Medabot.

"Now its our turn, Viceblazer! MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!" 

"About time!" the Medabot said as he glowed.

__

Everything is born from this planet

A number, a TV, even thoughts that entertain

Everything is out of this planet

A boyfriend, a pencil, even your new videos

Everything thing is....... 

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"VICEBLAZER MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO....!!"

His appearance seems more like a samerai then a ninja from his last form. His look also looks kind of like a Muyasamon, except his armor is dark blue, his blue helmet is shaped like a bird, with a long beak, and it has white spiky hair going down. He has a dark blue chest armor and shoulder pads, and glove like fore arms are brown, with some logo with a bird face surrounded in swirl things on top of the gloves. His legs look more like brown paints like his last form, but his talons are silver with red markings on the top. He has black wings that span two and a half feet, with red markings on the wings. 

"VICE-TENGU!!"

"Finally, you Meda-Upgrade, and I must say you don't look that bad." Vill said.

"Huh?....Not bad?" Vice-Tengu asked. "There's just no winning against you, huh?"

Vice-Tengu

Medafighter: Vill

Type: Tengu Samurai CNB 47510

Specialty: flight 

"Oh boy, we got another grown boy!" Terriermon said.

"Oh yeah. Better get ready." Henry said as he pulled out a card. "DIGI-MODIFY!.....DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

__

On this planet, riding my bike

I notice, I notice, different thing that are alike

On this planet, riding my bike

I notice, I notice, many many things are alike 

(Digivolution) 

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.....!!"

Terriermon transformed into a form that looks like him, only bigger. He wore a green mask with red marks on his forehead and cheeks. He wore blue jeans and has two barrel guns attached to his arms. He also wore a belt around his shoulder with ammo, which he just grabbed it out of nowhere when he Digivolved. 

"GARGOMON!!!"

"Okay ya Muyasamon wanna-be, I'm gonna show you that my kung fu is better then your kung-fu! GARGO LASERS!!!"

Gargomon fired his barrage of lasers at the tengu samurai, but the Medabot stood there calmly, crossing his arms. When he felt the shots coming closer, he flapped his wings and flew upward fast, dodging the lasers.

"Guns don't count in the kung-fu category! BLADE STORM!!" 

Vice-Tengu flapped his wings and threw a rain of red beams, nailing Gargomon as he grunted, but it wasn't enough to bring down the gun-bunny. Vice-Tengu flew toward Gargomon, as he lowered his altitude near the ground. The Medabot then bend back his hands, and sais came out from his wrist. He grabbed them and crossed his arms.

"TALON CLAW!!!"

He slashed the air and created a huge swirling wave, and slammed hard at the vaccine Digimon. He fell to the dirt hard, but quickly got up and fired his lasers again, but the Medabot deflected all the shots like lightning with his sais.

"Aw geese! I ain't getting past Big Bird with a love for sharp things!" Gargomon said.

"I'll try something else." Henry said. "DIGI-MODIFY!.....GORILLAMON'S ENERGY CANNON ACTIVATE!!"

"WHAT?" Gargomon shouted as his right gun transformed into Gorillamon's energy cannon. Gargomon shuddered as he remembered the issues he had with a Gorillamon. "You just...had to use stinky's card, did ya?"

"Never mind that." Henry sighed.

"Whatever. ENERGY CANNON!!"

BOOM! Gargomon fired a huge blast of plasma energy, heading right at the Medabot, but Vice-Tengu but his sais together to become a staff and span it around, blocking the blast, but was pushed back a few feet.

"You know what? I kind of feel like Mega Man with this thing. A fighting robot! Na na nu naaaaaa! Mega Man!" Gargomon sang as he fired another one. (A/N: Oh come on, don't tell me you guys don't remember that song! *sees shaking of heads* oh fine then!) 

"Gargomon, what did I tell you about singing old cartoon songs?" Henry asked.

"Aw nuts!"

"So you wanna play like that, huh? Vill give me that Gigalaser!" Vice-Tengu said.

"Right! TRANSPORT GIGALASER!!!" 

Vice-Tengu's right arm transformed into Totalizer's Gigalaser and changed into a different design, not the one Sloan has but a different one he once fought back in Hong Kong. Without wasting time, Vice-Tengu charged up energy from the laser, until the pink energy glowed to the fullest.

"GIGABLAST!!"

Vice-Tengu blasted a huge blast of energy, but Gargomon countered with his new move, which both blast met and ended in a stalemate.

__

On this planet, riding my bike

I notice, I notice, different thing that are alike

On this planet, riding my bike

I notice, I notice, new and universal look alikes

(Granni: **End song now........complete.)**

Dr. Aki's household: 12:40 PM

Unknown to them, Baton was perched in a tree, yards from the battle, as he watched the fight. His eyes was built like a camera to transmit visual signals for Dr. Aki and Miss Caviar to watch in the lab inside Dr. Aki's house. 

"Incredible. There's actually children who can control these beast." Miss Caviar said.

"Hmm...yes. I don't think these kids are part of the problem, and Vill's Medabot Meda-Upgrade, right after another rare medal was stolen a minute ago." 

"Dr. Aki!" Henry(The Medabot cast Henry) shouted as he entered the lab. "Anything new?"

"You're just in time! Get in the van! We're going after those kids before they destroy themselves!" 

Downtown Riverview: 12:30 PM

Back in the day, the virus imp Digimon, Impmon, would go around bullying any weak beings just to feel tough, and try to destroy harmless Digimon to absorb data. He'd bounced on top of cars once, stole an ice cream from a little kid, and threw fireballs to scare off people. But now he's not that Digimon anymore. He learned his lesson when sort of sold his soul to Zhuqiaomon, just so that he can Warp-Digivolve. He was told to destroy the Tamers to pay him back. He didn't have any problems with it. He didn't regret killing Jeri's Digimon, Leomon. Because of him, Jeri was depressed beyond consoling, she let herself get taken by the D-Reaper. Impmon kicked himself for what he did, but he was glad Jeri forgave him, but he still regreted for what did. Right now, all he wants to do is see Ai and Mako.

"Ah, there you are!" 

Impmon startled when a voice broke his thoughts. He got up from the ledge of the rooftop and stood his ground against Rokusho.

"What do you want, horn head? You want me to butt kick your tin pa-tooey again?" Impmon shouted.

Rokusho held out a hand saying to calm down. "I just want to talk, that's all I ask."

Impmon left his guard out, and relaxed, but he still had a cautious eye on the Medabot.

"Fine, shoot!" 

"All I'm asking is why are you Digimon here? What is you are after here?"

"Nothing, we just got here by accident, though the Digimon here are just doing what they always do: Find more Digimon to kill and absorb data to Digivolve. I came here cause I thought I can get back to my Real World to see my Tamers, that's it, that's all I wanna do! You happy?"

"Tamers? Are they anything like Medafighters?"

"Meda-what? For starters, I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"Hmm....perhaps I'll tell you about my world. You see, we...!" 

Rokusho was interuppeted by a beep from his transmition piece Dr. Aki just installed on him. 

**__**

"Rokusho, we have a situation." Dr Aki said, loud enough for Impmon to hear.

"What is it, doctor?"

**__**

"Ikki and his friends are battling kids who seems to control Digimon. One of them wears yellow goggles and controls a red dinosaur."

Impmon's eyes beamed when he heard that familar dispcirtion.

"Where are they?"

**__**

"They're in the Rosewood forest. Henry and I are on our way there. You have to get there quick if we can't make it, otherwise the children might destroy themselves."

"I understand. Over and out."

"Yellow goggles? Red dino? I know them! They're pineapple head and dino boy!" Impmon said.

"Pineapple head?"

"Sorry. I mean Takato and Guilmon! I gotta find them! They maybe my only ticket home!" 

"Well then you better come with me. Since I already know your name, it'll be apporbiate to tell mine. My name is Rokusho."

Rosewood Forest: 12:43 PM

(Granni: **Download Metallica Fuel...............complete. Playing song now. Subject: AnT does not have any owning rights to this song.)**

__

Gimme fuel

Gimme fire

Gimme that which I desire

Ooh!

"Come on you pork cow! Faster!" Sam shouted as she, the Screws, and Rintaro rode on Cyanbull's shoulders, with Honeybeemon flying behind them.

"If you weren't Spike's 'friend' I throw you off!" Cyanbull shouted.

"Hey how come you don't call Spike boss?" Sloan asked.

"Maybe I don't feel like it."

"DUDES! THERE THEY ARE!!" Rintaro shouted.

Cyanbull stopped behind the other Medafighters, and dropped the kids off. 

"So who's winning?" Sam asked Koji.

"I'm not sure. Neck and neck I guess.

"Whoa, dudes! Those kids can control those Digimon!" Rintaro excitedly shouted.

"Who are they?" Spike asked.

"Holy shoot! Those guys are the Tamers! They're the ones that kicked the D-Reaper's ass!" Honeybeemon said, but loud enough for Koji, Karin and the three Medafighters to hear.

"D-Reaper?" Sloan repeated.

"Long story, but these guys are heroes."

"Then why are they fighting Ikki and the other two?" Sam asked.

"Maybe your friends think they're bad guys, but......don't tell them! I wanna see how this turns out!" 

"You and me both." Sam said.

__

Turn on...I see red

Adrenaline crash & crash my head

Nitro junkie, paint me dead

And I see red

"Faster, Guardromon! I see them!" Kazu shouted as he and the others, expect Ryo, rode on the robot Digimon.

"There's a lot of explosions! Are they fighting Digimon?" Alice asked, who was next to Kazu.

"Probably! Man, I knew they'll get all the fun without me....Hey there's Ryo!" 

Ryo and Monodramon was shown ahead, running to the other Tamers. He noticed Guadromon hovering past him, while the other Tamers on him waved at him.

"Dude, hurry up! You're missing all the excitement!" 

"Oh you better believe it!" Ryo said as he ran, looking at Rika.

Guardromon stopped behind the Tamers to let the others jump off of him. 

"Jeri, guys you made it!" Takato said as he looked back.

"Takato! I was worried you guys got lost in that void place!" Jeri said as she hugged him, making him blush just a little, and Rika wince away from him.

"Man, every time you guys are alone you get all the good fights!" Kazu said. "Well, Guardromon, time to help them out!"

"Right!" 

"No way, you chowder-face! This is our fight!" Rika angrily shouted.

"So you wouldn't let yours truly save you like I always do?" Ryo asked with a cocky grin.

"Shut up, Ryo!" she shouted.

"Dudes, you're fighting those Medabots?" Kazu asked.

"You know about them?" Henry asked.

"Kazu said that he seen some kids with them. I think people in this world have these robots." Kenta said. "Hey, you guys have your own referee?"

"Enough talk! You're breaking my concentration!" Rika said as she pulled out another card. "DIGI-MODIFY!....HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!!"

__

One hundred plus through black and white

War horse, warhead

#%$ em' man, white knuckles tight

Through black and white

Kyubimon dashed past Telga-Brass at sonic speed, running circles around the Medabot. Telga-Brass fired her guns, but kept missing.

"Hold still, you walking fur coat!" she shouted.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!!" 

BOOM! Kyubimon caught Telga-Brass off guard and blasted her with nine fireballs.

"I don't believe it! They can power up their Digimon with cards!" Samantha said.

"Hey check out the girl behind those guys!" Sloan said, pointing to Alice.

"Yeah, isn't that Edgar Allen Poe's daughter?" Spike asked.

"Will you guys shut up!" Erika shouted as she went through her watch. "TRANSPORT MEDA-PART!!" 

__

Ohh on I burn

Fuel is pumping engines

Burning hard, loose & clean

And I burn

Churning my direction

Quench my thirst with gasoline

So gimme fuel

Gimme fire

Gimme that which I desire

As Telga-Brass' right arm glowed, she ran around in a circle, while Kyubimon slowed down, wondering what the Medabot is doing. Telga-Brass stopped in the middle of the dust circle, waiting for Kyubimon. The Digimon launched at her, but the Medabot jumped away, and did gymnastic back flips through the dust. 

"What is she..?" Kyubimon said to herself, but as the dust clear, she saw three mine guns pointing right at her. "Oh shoot!"

Kyubimon jumped high up, before the guns fired and cirled up, coated in blue flames.

"DRAGON WHEEL!!" 

Kyubimon blew out a huge dragon shaped flame blast, but Telga-Brass jumped out of the way, as Erika changed the Meda-Part she just switched to Landmotor's missile launcher arm.

"MISSILE LAUNCHED!!" Telga-Brass shouted, firing a missile straight up at the Digimon, and nailing her.

"NO, KYUBIMON!!" Rika cried. _"Ooo clever strategy, Sherlock. Clever indeed. I'll get you back!" _

"There's no way you ain't getting the best of me, red!" Erika thought, narrow eyes pointed directly at Rika. _"No siree!" _

__

Turn on beyond the hose

Swallow future, spit out home

Burn your face upon the crome

Yeah! 

"GARGO LASERS!!" 

Gargomon kept firing, but Vice-Tengu just deflected the shots with his sais. He flew back up to the air and threw his Blade Storm attack, but Henry slashed a card to bring out Wargreymon's shield to Gargomon, which he used it to protect himself from the laser blasts.

"Time to take aerial tactics! Good thing I got this card a while ago." Henry said. "DIGI-MODIFY!!.....HYPER-WING ACTIVATE!!"

Shiniing white wings appeared on Gargomon's back, and he then flew up after the Medabot.

"Better disarm him, now! DIGI-MODIFY!.....GREYMON'S NOVA BLAST ACTIVATE!!" 

Normally Greymon fires his Nova Blast from his mouth, but since Gargomon's mouth isn't big enough, expect from all the trash talk the throws, he charged up the huge fireball from the energy cannon he still has.

"NOVA BLAST!!" 

Gargomon fired the infamous attack, from the well known Greymon, and blasted the Medabot who tried to block the shot, but end up having his sais getting destroyed.

"Yeah! GARGO LASERS!!!" 

Finally, the lasers was getting through, and got direct hits on Vice-Tengu, but he was still going.

"Crud! No problem though!" Vill said. "TRANSPORT BOMBARDER!!" 

Like Ikki, Vill too had a Bombarder, and he placed it on Vice-Tengu's left arm. The Medabot fired a group of missiles, blasting him out of his wings and tumbled hard to the ground.

"GARGOMON!!" Henry shouted.

Gargomon couldn't get back up, but he aimed his gun at Vice-Tengu and fired, but getting no shots. 

"Aw crud, out of ammo." he said.

He noticed his other arm returned back to normal and try to fire with thatone, but it was out of ammo too since it used up on the energy cannon.

"Aw nuts!" 

__

Take the corner, join the crash

Headlights, headlines

Another junkie lives too fast

Yeah lives way too fast, fast, oohh-aye!

Growlmon charged at Gran-Medabee, but he grabbed the huge dino by the head, and slowed him down, and with impossible strength, he flipped him over and suplexed him, making the earth shake.

"Whoa! No way he did that!" Takato shouted. 

"Way, pal!" Ikki said. "Let him have it!" 

"Yeah! RAPID MISSILES!!" 

BOOM! Gran-Medabee nailed the virus type with missiles on the chest and stomach, making Growlmon roar in pain.

"WHY YOU...! DIGI-MODIFY!! DIGMON'S GOLD RUSH ACTIVATE!!" 

As Growlmon got up, his claws turned into drills. He raised them up, and threw the drill, while shouting: "GOLD RUSH!!" 

As the drill rocketed toward Gran-Medabee, the Medabot fired his Bombarder, blasting most of them away, but he got nailed by one, while Growlmon got blasted by a couple of missiles.

"Gran-Medabee! Are you okay?" Ikki asked.

"Does the Rubber Robos suck?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer. Now give me another part. The Bombarder ran out of ammo!" 

"I got one! TRANSPORT MEDA-PART!!" 

The Bombarder was replaced with Peppercat's arm, but a second later, the part changed shape. The gauntlet grew some kind of yellow shield, with that knob that's always shown on Peppercat's forehead., and the fingers grew some sharper claws.

"Efective! I like!" Gran-Medabee said as he looked at his new part.

__

"Incredible!" Sam thought as she saw the transformation on the part that once belonged to Peppercat. _"Is that what Peppercat's arm is gonna look like when she Meda-Upgrades?"_

"DIGI-MODIFY!.....METAL GREYMON'S GIGA BLASTER ACTIVATE!!" 

__

Ohhh, On I burn

Fuel is pumping engines

Burning hard, loose & clean

The chest plate that belongs to the famous Metal-Greymon appeared on Growlmon's chest. It opened up to reveil two large missiles.

"Uh oh!" Ikki and Gran-Medabee said.

"GIGA BLASTER!!" 

The missiles launched, and Gran-Medabee had no place to go, except....

__

And I burn

Churning my direction

Quench my thirst for gasoline

BOOM! The missiles hit the Medabot, dead on.

"GRAN-MEDABEE!!!" Ikki shouted.

"YAHOO!!" Ikki heard. He looked up to find his Medabot soaring up in the sky, and heading toward Growlmon.

"Taste this, Dino-mon! GIGA SHOCKER!!" 

Gran-Medabee clawed him between the eyes and eleltrocuted the Digimon, and making roar in more pain, until he feel to his knees. Gran-Medabee pushed himself off of Growlmon, and fired missiles at him, bring his whole body lying on the floor.

__

So gimme fuel

Gimme fire

Gimme that which I desire

Yeah-Heah!

"GROWLMON!!" Takato shouted. "Man...he's too quick and small for Growlmon to catch!" 

"Do you wish to give up?" Mr Referee asked.

Before Takato can, answer, Growlmon quickly got up and ran toward the Medabot, shouting: "NEVER!! PYROBLASTER!!!" 

Growlmon fired his attack, missing him, but bringing the Medabot down by the force of the blast.

"Oh so you still want a Gran-Medabee bopping, huh?"

"You're the one who's gonna get the bopping!" Growlmon said.

"Oh yeah? Ikki, give me that crab fist part you bought!" 

"Okay! TRANSPORT MEDA-PART!!" 

Peppercat's arm was replaced with the crab fist arm for Gran-Medabee. Gran-Medabee chuckled as he got up and charged at the Digimon.

"Hey, I thought I stole that part?" Sam asked.

"I bought another one, oh and I still want that part back!"

"NOT IN YOU DREAMS, I WON'T!!" 

Growlmon ran at the Medabot, with his Dragon Slash ready, but Gran-Medabee quickly launched himself and slammed his crab fist at Growlmon's face, giving a devestating blow to the cheek, and bringing him back on the dirt.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Kenta said as he winced from that blow.

"We got no time to be hanging around here, Takato!" Henry said.

"You're right.." Takato said, as he pulled out a blue card.

"Are you serious?" Ryo asked with beamed eyes.

"We have to end this quick! Our Digimon will be wasted, then who would stop whatever brought the Digimon here? So are you two with me, cause I'm gonna do this even if you're not!"

"Okay, I'm with you!" Rika said as she pulled out her blue card, as thus Henry.

"That's more like it!" Takato said. He then pointed to Ikki and shouted. "Hey you! Get ready, cause this battle has only just begun!"

"I couldn't say it better myself!" Ikki said with burning eyes narrowed at him. "Bring it on!"

"Gladly." he simply said with fire in his eyes.

"Wow! Ikki and that goggle boy are really burning with determination!" Karin said as she was enjoying this. "What passion!" 

"I'll say." Erika said. "The tension is so thick you can eat it with a fork." 

The three Tamers slashed their blue cards through their D-Arcs, and shouted.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!....MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"

"Oh boy, here we go again.." Calumon said as his head glowed. "CRYSTAL MATRIX ACTIVATE!!" 

__

Gimme fuel......

Gimme fire

My desire.....

(Matrix Digivolution.)

"GROWLMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO....WARGROWLMON!!"

"KYUBIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.....TAOMON!!"

"GARGOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO....RAPIDMON!!" 

"They....Digivolved again!" Vill shouted as he awed at the bigger Digimon.

"That must mean....the Medabots can Meda-Upgrade more then once." Koji said, as Sam made a evil grin. 

"Nice wizard getup. Too bad it ain't Halloween." Telga-Brass said. "MAGNUM PELLETS!!" 

The Medabot fired her guns, but Taomon simply moved away, like the bullets were nothing at all. "HEY!!" 

"Time to shut that mouth-less mouth of yours up. 1000 SPELLS!"

Telga-Brass tired to dodged all the flying cards, but she failed and got badly hit by them and flew almost near Erika's side.

"TELGA-BRASS!!" she cried.

"Ow......that hurt."

"BLADE STORM!!" 

Vice-Tengu fired his attack, but Rapidmon dodged the shots with total ease, and light speed.

"Come on! Is that all you got bird boy? RAPID FIRE!!"

With two shots, he blew Vice-Tengu off the skies and crash to the floor. 

"VICE-TENGU!!" Vill cried. 

He couldn't move, just like Telga-Brass, and his wings was badly damaged. His arms shook from trying to move, but all he could do was move his mouth. 

"Such....power.....took me down.....just like that...!" 

"So what you got armor, now! It still won't save ya a bopping! RAPID MISSILES!!!" 

The missiles hit dead on at the Digimon's chest, but it barely put a scratch on his armor.

"Like I said: I'll give you a Wargrowlmon-bopping! RADIATION BLADE!" 

"Now you're stealing my....GAH!!" SLASH! Wargrowlmon gave him a light slash, but powerful never the less. It tore a hole in Gran-Medabee's chest, and he plummet to the floor, near Ikki.

"NO!!" Ikki shouted. 

"Forget that, pal!" Honeybeemon said. "They're Ultimates, and your bots are at the Champion level, which is lower then theirs!" 

__

Ohh, On I burn

Fuel is pumping engines

Burning hard, loose and clean

It seemed over for the Medafighters. The Digimon grew more powerful, and their Medabots that just Meda-Upgrade were taken down, and they don't know how to Meda-Upgrade their bots to the next level. They still don't even know how to change them to Champions period. Mr. Referee examined the bots and noticed them that they're still getting up, but barely had any energy in them.

"Do you wish to forfeit?" he asked the Medafighters.

Ikki thought about it, but noticed a green energy glowing in Gran-Medabee's arm. He smiled and said: "No way! We're still going!" 

This surprised the Tamers, as well as the Medafighters. Erika was gonna question Ikki's decision, but she too noticed Gran-Medabee's energy, and smiled. 

"Are you nuts, or do you have rats for brains?" Rika asked. 

"Yeah, our Digimon are at the Ultimate level, so you might as well surrender!" Takato said.

"Forget, goggle boy! We still have one trick up our sleeve!" 

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Rapidmon asked, but then he and the others startled when they saw Gran-Medabee stand and surge with green energy.

"How about one super bopping charge called....the Medaforce?" he said as he charged that power.

"But Ikki, I'm not sure one Medaforce will take them all down!" Erika said, but then noticed a yellow glow at the corner of her eye. She saw Vice-Tengu stand, and charge up with gold energy.

"Don't worry. He's not the only one!" he said.

"Whoa! I never seen him do that!" Vill said.

"Congratulations! Vice-Tengu has now learned the Medaforce!" Ikki said, though he wasn't surprised since Vice-Tengu did owned a rare medal, but then he saw a purple glow coming from none other then Telga-Brass, which that surprised him.

"Telga-Brass?" Ikki and Erika said.

"Hey, you're not gonna start without me, right?" she asked, powering up her energy.

"How? She doesn't have a rare medal!" Ikki said.

"Unless she got it when she Meda-Upgraded!" Erika said.

__

"Gah! That means Spike has one too!" Sam thought.

"Rika, that energy....its like nothing I ever felt!" Taomon said. "Together, they can take us all out!" 

"What?" Rika shouted.

"We can probably take it in our Mega forms, but not our Ultimate!" Rapidmon said.

"Great....so now what?" Ryo asked.

"You guys run! Me and Rika will take care of this!" Takato said as he pull out one more card.

"Isn't that the card I gave you?"

"Yep, and I'm gonna put it to the test! And if you gave it to me, I know it'll work!" he said, not taking his eyes off of the bots.

Rika blushed, as she pulled out a card. "Then I'm gonna use yours, too!"

Henry gasped when he saw the cards they held. "Hey I've got a card just like that!" He pulled out the card from his pocket and stood his ground. "You guys get out of here! This could get ugly!" 

"Are you crazy? There's obivously gonna be a huge blast you guys won't surive!" Ryo said. 

"JUST GO!!" 

"Whoa! Since you put it that way...!" Guardromon said as he grabbed the group, even Calumon, and took off. 

"HEWRY! TERRWERMOM!!" Susie cried as she was taken away.

"TAKATO! RIKA!!" Jeri screamed.

"Alright guys! This is it! You ready...Rika?" Takato asked her, softly.

She blushed while she nodded. "You bet....Gogglehead." With that, the card in her hand glowed in a pink light.

"Good." he said before going back to his louder tone. "Then lets end this!" The card in his hand glowed in a orange light.

"I know this will work! It just gotta!" Henry said as his card glowed in a yellow light. 

"NOW!!" Takato shouted, slashing his card through his Digivice, as well as his friends.

__

And I burn

Churning my direction

Quench my thirst for gasoline

"DIGI-MODIFY!!" they all chorused.

Takato shouted: "CREST OF COURAGE ACTIVATE!!" 

Rika shouted: "CREST OF LOVE ACTIVATE!!"

Henry shouted: "CREST OF HOPE ACTIVATE!!"

With that, the crest logo, once used by the DigiDestined, shined from their chest, as well as the Digimon. The energies from the crest power and the Medaforce caused strong winds blown everywhere, and the lights engulfed the area, making everyone cover their eyes.

"This looks too dangerous for me!" Mr. Referee said as he strapped a rocket on his back. "This battle will be between you and me! Mr. Referee out!" With that he rocketed away.

"I think we better run too!" Koji said as he took off, with Karin.

"NO KIDDING!!" Cyanbull shouted as he grabbed everyone and ran off.

"What the....? What's that?" Ikki asked, covering his eyes from the energy both Medabots and Digimon were glowing. 

"Something you're not gonna endure! Lets see what's stronger! Crests or Medaforce?" Takato shouted. 

"There's no way that'll beat the Medaforce! Nothing in this world can beat it!" Ikki shouted.

"But maybe something from outside this world can!" Takato said as he grinned.

"Oh yeah? Alright, guys! LET HIM HAVE IT!!" 

"YOU TOO!!" Takato shouted.

Both Digimon and Medabots prepared their Medaforce power, and their more powered up attack.

"TAILSMEN OF LIIIIIIGHT!!"  
"TRI-BEAAAAAAM!!"

"ATOMIC BLASTEEEEEER!!" 

"MEAAAAH.....!" Telga-Brass shouted.

"DAAAAH...!! Vice-Tengu shouted.

"FORRRRRCE!!" Gran-Medabee shouted.

__

So gimme fuel

Gimme fire

Gimme that which I desire

The fighters fired a huge beam of power, which none has ever thrown. The Medaforce and the three attacks were coming closer, and closer, and both Tamers and Medafighters' nerves was pumping hard, and their hearts were beating fast. Then BOOM! the two blast hit dead on, but was pushing at each other. The tension was getting too extreme for them. Both teams hoped that one will triumph and live. Rika, Takato, Erika, and Ikki couldn't bare to calm themselves. The blast was still struggling to overpower the other. Without thinking and noticing, Takato and Rika held each others hands, as thus Ikki and Erika. Finally, the blast exploded in a stalemate, a stalemate! The explosion was closing in on the Tamers and Medafighters. Henry and Vill covered themselves, while Ikki held on to Erika, while she cover her face in his chest without even thinking, as thus the same thing Takato and Rika did.

__

On I burn!

(Granni: **End song now........complete.)**

BOOM!! A huge blast could be seen from the people of Riverview. All citizens stopped what they were doing to look at the huge blast that covered almost half a mile. Rokusho and Impmon, who were just at the entrance to Rosewood, just noticed the huge blast.

"Whoa! Some fire works you guys have in this world." Impmon said.

"That's no fireworks. That power....it was the Medaforce!" 

"The what?" 

"We have to hurry! Those kids could be seriously hurt....or worse!" 

"Oh crap!" 

Digimon Tamers zone- Hypnos HQ: 1:10 PM

"Sir, I lost the visual from the other world's satellite!" Riley said.

"What? How?" Yamaki shouted.

"They used so much power, it caused error to the visual camera circuits!" Tiley said. "Now we won't be able to see what's going on!"

"They used so much power! I never seen anything like it. All that could probably destroyed the D-Reaper just like that!" Riley said.

"Can you get on contact with the Tamers?"

"I'm sorry, sir! There seem to be some interference from the explosion. It'll probably take an hour or two for the radio to get back on line." Riley said.

"Great."

Medabots zone- Rosewood Forest: 1:10 PM

After the blast finally died down, a huge smoke cloud covered the wasteland. The trees were burned away. All the beauty of the area was destroyed. The Screws and the others walked through the dust, hoping to find Ikki, Erika, Vill, and their Medabots.

"Man I can't see from all this dust!" Spike said.

"Well we have to find Ikki and the others, so stop complaining." Koji said.

"Are you stupid? Nobody can survive that! They're probably ashes already!" Spike said.

"Oh don't say that! They just gotta be alive!" Karin said all worried.

"YO, WHO'S THERE?" somebody shouted.

Right before them, appeared Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Jeri, Alice, Susie, and the Digimon from the dust.

"Yo, you were with those other guys!" Kazu shouted. "What was the big idea having your crew fighting ours?"

"Hey! You're friends probably started it!" Spike shouted.

"Yeah right! Don't lie to me, dweeb!" 

"DWEEB?!" 

"Hey, you mess with Spike, and you mess with the rest of the Screws!" Sam shouted as she shoved Spike away.

"Yeah, you said it, boss!" Sloan said.

"More like Screw-balls!" Kenta said.

"What did you say?" Sloan shouted.

"I will not stand having your friends causing that blast! They're probably dead because of you!" Alice shouted. 

"You saying its my fault, Goth girl?" Sam shouted.

"That's what I'm saying!" 

"If you guys are with those Tamers, then you can tell your master to leave our world!" Koji shouted at the group, until Ryo got up his face.

"Why don't you say it to my face, pretty boy? And we don't work for anybody!" 

"Its no use trying to lie, you out-siding groundling!" 

"Say that again, girly!" 

"What just happened here?" Jeri asked.

"I don't know. My friends thought your friends were the bad guys and they just started fighting." Karin said.

"But we're not the bad guys." Jeri said.

"We're as good as you and me! Roof!" Jeri's puppet said.

"I WANT HENWRY AND TERRIERMON!!!" Susie cried.

"Henry? The store dude?" Rintaro asked.

"I WANT HENWRY AND TERRWERMON!!!!!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, KID!!!" 

The group continued to argue, blasting noise around their area, until they stopped when they heard a horn from a van. The lights was were shown through the dust cloud. After it parked, Dr. Aki and Henry (the Medabot one.) came out and ran to the kids, with Baton flying from above. 

"What happened? Where are the kids?" Dr. Aki asked.

"We can't find them, Uncle Aki."

"Yeah, cause your guys started it!" Kazu shouted.

"It was your fault!!" Spike shouted.

The kids argued again, except Jeri and Karin. Henry grabbed his face in frustration and then shouted: 

"ALRIGHT! SHUT UP!!" 

On cue, the kids silenced. Henry breathed hard, until a voice was heard.

"OVER HERE!" 

The group followed the voice, until they ended up in a crater, though the smoke covered how big it was. Rokusho and Impmon was found near a lying body.

"Rokusho!" Karin said.

"Impmon!" Jeri said.

The girls stopped and gasped while their eyes widened at frightned look. 

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, until his eyes beamed too. "Oh my god...."

None of them ever expected this. They found the six kids, lying motionless on the ground, in one piece, still harmed. They had scratch marks and a bit of blood. And the Medabots and Digimon were back in their Rookie forms, all injured and dented.

"Yes it is amazing their bodies are still intact, and they're still alive." Rokusho said.

"But how? Nobody can survive that!" Koji said.

"Maybe the blast from the Digimon and those robots don't hurt them that much." Ryo said.

"Could be the case! Everyone help me get them in the van before the cops get here!" Dr. Aki said.

After the group got the fallen Tamers, Medafighters, Digimon, and Medabots in the van. They got inside the hover van and high tailed it out of the scene, before Kazu used Halsenmon's Tempest Wing attack on Guardromon to cover their tracks. Far in smoke, four figures watched the whole scene, smiling evilly.

"Very interesting, huh Seaslug?" a woman said.

"Yeah, Gillgirl! Wait till the boss hears this!" 

end of part 6....................

Tai: Man what a battle! But will the Tamers and Medafighters ever get along? And what will happen when the Rubber Robos deliver the news to their boss? Find out next time on Digital Fever.

Me: Boy I'm finally done! Now like always, time to shout out thr reviews.

Max: And boy is it a long one.

Twins999- My story as good as DC's? I don't wanna go that far, pal!

Andrew Randell- Is that enough gratutus violence for ya?

Jlargent- A Powerpuff Girls/Medabots crossover? Uh.........I really don't think so. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing though.

Max Acorn- Hmm...Vill and Karin? I really never thought about that, but I'm pretty sure there wil be a lot of Koji and Karin fans to gun me if I do that. It would be nice though. Meda-Rooni? Damn! I knew I forgot something!

HopeAngel- You think it was exaggerating? Well I do get carried away in these stoires.

Unknown- Well I don't what its seen on the show. I'm pretty sure that Ikki and Erika are gonna end up together anywise. You probably saw all those moments like how the way Erika watches Ikki ro-battle, or when Ikki saved her in that snow episode, and so forth. And as for the Rukato, there has been a few Rukato moments, and the sixth movie will have some of that. It'll be a cold day in hell if I ever go Jeriakto or even Ryuki all the way. 

Draqua- Well put up that joke. I hope you're happy.

Youkai Youko- Well sorry I didn't go for all the details. Its really hard to keep up the details in this story.

Mr. E Nigma- Well there's your answer.

The kid- Well their's your tie....in a destructive kind of way. 

DigiDestined of Courage- Ah I see that you've met Ikki and the gang.

Ikki: Yeah, and his Digimon annoying the heck out of Medabee.

Takato: Yeah, well that's how he makes friends. He does that to Rika and Sora, though I understand why he annoys Sora.

Tai: Don't you DARE bring up that Christmas moment.

Takato: Like we wanna make you start! 

Joseph D. Hale- Well I already explained it. Thanks anywise.

Phantom Fan- Well yeah! Mr. Referee is sneaky that way.

HellRavenmon- Oh yeah, the fight was close but in the end they both reign supreme! Now lets hope they're still alive.

Unknown- Yeah, making Rokusho meet Impmon did seem fit. 

Final Saber- Hey that's what makes people more interested.

Serpent Treize- Thanks for the review AND showing about why Rukato is better then Ryuki. Don't worry, there will be more Ryo bashing next chapter. 

Me: Whew! I'm done for the day.....now to kick back and relax!

Terra: Very funny! You still have a lot of homwork to do.

Me:~groan~ Well, I'll take care, so I'm signing off. Till next chapter....

Max: Good fight! Good night!

__

"Yeah! Medabot are people too, you know!" ~ Medabee

__

"Uh, Medabee, I think you better let us do the talking!" ~ Ikki ~ Medabots

__

"Well that was....easy." ~ Davis

__

"Easy as pie!" ~ Tai

__

"Oh boy, we should make a rule that Tai and Davis aren't allowed in the same room together!" ~ Kari ~ Digimon Zero


	7. Episode 7: Kiss and make up

Me: Sorry for the short wait. I do not own Medabots nor do I own Digimon like Natsume or Toei does. This story is dedicated to Mega Gotenks and Flameboy for being my hundredth reviewer. WOW, my first time getting over a hundred reviews!

Terra: Even I can't believe it.

Max: That's no surprise.

Me: This story is dedicated to all that reviewed me. I would give names, but that'll take a while, but you know who you are. Oh and, yes, I relies that I spelled Medabee's name wrong. Its Metabee. My bad. 

-----------------------------**Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**----------------------

****

Rosewood: 1:32 PM

****

"_We interrupt this program to bring you a special bulletin live at the Rosewood Forest. If you can see out of your windows from the Riverview area, you might see a giant smoke that is covering a quarter of a mile of Rosewood Forest. About thirty minutes ago, there has been a huge explosion in that area. The source has been unknown, until police have found footprints that matches the notorious Medabot gang, the Rubber Robos. The same terrorists that unleashed the giant Medabot that almost destroyed the city until it was stopped by a young boy and his KBT Medabot. Police are yet on the search for the criminal gang as we speak. We now return you to your regular program."_

With that, Henry turned off the radio, while he sat in the passenger seat next to Dr. Aki who was driving the van. In the trunk of the hover van where the Medafighters, the Medabots, the Tamers, and the Digimon. It luckily fit all the group, but Guardromon and Cyanbull did take up a lot of room. Although three of the Tamers and three of the Medafighters were unconscious as well as their Digimon and Medabots after the chaotic battle they endured, on each other. The other Tamers and Medafighters were uncomfortable to be riding in the same with each other. Not one of them, well except Karin and Jeri, could not trust each other. Medafighters, who were on the left side glared at the Tamers. Though they were very quiet, Dr. Aki wanted to break the ice by asking a few questions, but he knows it'll start another fight, but his curiously over came him.

"So.....might I ask what you other kids are, and your connection with the Digimon?"

Before Ryo answered, Koji quickly shouted: "I'll tell you what they are: They're lackeys to a evil force that sent these savage digital beast!"

"I resent that!" Honeybeemon shouted, but was ignored.

"What makes you think we're the bad guys, huh? How could you just jump to conclusions?" Ryo shouted, while Koji closed his eyes with a face with no regret and crossed his arms.

"Hey, your friends can control those Digimon!" Sam said. "I bet you're soldiers from a evil Digimon that are here to take our brains and send them to your master to take over the world!"

"Yeah, you said it, boss!" Spike cheered.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard, even for me!" Kazu said. "Even the evil Digimon there has more brains then that!"

"Hey! You don't call my boss' fact a lie!" Spike shouted.

"Ooo well I'm sorry I called your girlfriend a liar!" Kazu mocked, making Spike blush.

"For answer like that shows that someone watches too much cartoons!" Alice said.

"Hey who asked you, Goth?" Sam shouted as she stood up, with Spike following.

"I don't have to have permission to shout at someone who hurt my friends!" Alice angrily shout as she stood with Kazu.

"WILL YOU KIDS BE QUITE!!" Henry shouted.

Soon the kids tensed from Henry yelling at them, and sat back down in silence. It was quite for a few seconds, and Dr. Aki had a narrow face under his huge shades.

"I'm surprised at you kids, jumping into conclusions like that. Did you relies you almost got these six kids killed?" he said, angrily. "Besides, these other kids are not the enemies. Rokusho told me that these kids are agents here to bring the Digimon back to their world."

"Its true. Impmon here told me that these children are heroes from their world. They defeated a mutated program, called the D-Reaper, that almost destroyed their world." 

"So....we've been fighting the good guys?" Sloan asked in shock.

"YES!" Kenta and Kazu shouted.

The Medafighters hung their heads in shame. They feel so embarrassed, jumping into conclusions without any facts to support their beliefs. Koji raised his head and gave a embarrassed smile.

"Look, we're sorry. We're kind of tensed fighting those Digimon that been popping up here."

"Heh, well its a tough job handling Digimon, I always say." Ryo said as he raised his hand and Koji shook it. "Come on guys. Kiss and make up."

"All right." the Tamers and Medafighter mumbled, except Karin and Jeri since they been gotten along as they were tending the unconscious kids.

Kazu and Spike shook hands, but not giving friendly looks, as well as Alice and Samantha, and Kenta and Sloan. Even though Karin and Jeri didn't argue, they shook hands anywise, and gave sweet smiles.

"Hey you girls. You don't have to shake hands. You weren't arguing." Ryo said.

"Yes but its still nice cause we're now friends." Karin said.

"Roof!" Jeri's puppet barked, giving the Medafighters uneasy looks.

"Uh....does that girl have a screw loose?" Sam whispered to Alice.

"I just met her."

"Eh, you get used to it!" Kazu shrugged.

"Aren't you gonna shake hands, Rintaro?" Koji asked.

"With who, dude? There's only this kid, and she's busy hugging the two bunnies!" he said, pointing to Susie who is squeezing Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Amateur. Terriermon is a dog." Kazu proudly said. 

"Uh...little girl, that green bun...I mean doggy is very sick.." Karin said, holding out a hand to tell Susie to give her Terriermon.

"Aw...." Susie said, disappointed as she gave her the green Digimon. 

"You know, maybe that whole fight would've been avoided if Honeybeemon told you about these guys." Cyanbull said, making the Digimon sweat. 

"Uh...."

"WAIT! You knew about these kids, and you didn't bother telling us?" Koji shouted.

"Well.....I did tell the Screws, but I wanted to see who win."

"THE SCREWS? YOU KNEW?" Koji shouted at Sam.

"Well we did.....but we forgot while we watched the fight." Sam said giving a nervous smile.

Koji was about blow a skull, but he forced himself to calm down, and sit back in his seat.

"~groan~ Just forget it!" he sighed. 

Unexpected to Koji, Sam laid her head on his shoulder and sighed: "Okay, snuggle Koji!" 

Koji screamed while he shoved her off, while Spike tried to rid his jealously.

"Excuse me uh....." Jeri said, who was putting a wet cloth on Rika's head.

"Karin."

"Right, Karin. Don't you think you should tend the others? You've been helping that boy in the green and black clothes since we left."

Karin blinked before she looked down at Vill. She just realized that she's been tending Vill too long then Ikki and Erika. She couldn't help but feel a little calm around the new Medafighter.

"Uh...Karin?" Jeri said, breaking her thoughts.

"Huh?" Karin startled, with her face going pink. She scooted over to Erika, putting a fresh wet towel on her. "Sorry."

Koji on the other hand notice Karin looking down to her left at Vill. Koji was tinged with jealously, but he tried not to show it.

__

"Now I have another commoner to deal with. Why can't these groundling fools leave my Karin alone?"

****

Downtown Riverview: 1:42 PM

Somewhere in town, in a alley full of trash, four strange people in rubber outfits looked over in a laptop, watching the video they filmed of the Digi-Ro-battle. The shortest of the group with a pacifier was in command of the laptop while the other three looked over his shoulder.

"How very interesting, isn't it?" the short rubber kid said.

"It seems that the rare medals also have the power to change Medabots to stronger forms." a woman said.

"Uh...but what should we do with it?" the muscle man said.

"Perhaps we should deliver this to the boss like I said earlier." the skinny man said. 

"But Seaslug, we betrayed the boss by helping those brats! If we show our face, we'll be..." the little one said as he slid his finger across his neck.

"Not to worry, Shrimplips. Once we show him this, we'll be back in the RubberRobos."

"Yes, the boss we'll defiantly love this news about the Medabot change and those monsters." the woman said.

"That's more like it, Gillgirl! Shrimplips, lets get back to our HQ and send a message to the boss!"

****

Dr. Aki's residence: 4:30 PM

Inside the huge of house that belongs to Dr. Aki, the six kids, three of them Tamers, and three Medafighters, and their Digimon were laid on the floor of the living, on soft sleeping bags, with wet towels on their heads, thanks to Jeri and Karin. The Medabots were being repaired by Miss Caviar. The others were in Dr. Aki's dining room, where the Medabot crew were getting some answers from the conscious Tamers.

"So let me get this straight: You guys came from another world to find out why the Digimon ended up here. Am I right?" Koji asked, whom he and the Medafighters were at one side of the table, while the Tamers were at the other.

"That's right, course we would've appreciate it if you guys didn't give us the rude welcome." Ryo said, narrowing his eyes.

"We're terribly sorry. We're pretty stressed from fighting those Digimon."

"Hey how is it that you guys can Digivolve those robots of yours?" Ryo asked.

"We call it Meda-Upgrade, and it came around when the Digimon showed up." Koji said.

"But how?" Kenta asked.

"I think maybe the medals absorbed some of the Digimon's data or something, just by being around their presence. They Meda-Upgraded every time the Medabots fight Digimon."

"Okay dude, what the heck are medals?" Kazu asked.

"The medals are the heart and soul of Medabots. It's what functions them." Koji explained. "Dr. Aki, have you have any facts about the Meda-Upgrade?"

"I do have a theory, but it'll wait until the others wake up."

Karin and Jeri came in the room, just heading for the kitchen.

"The sleepy group should be ready to wake, so be patient." Karin happily said.

"Roof! So everyone just get along and smile! Roof!" Jeri's puppet said, making the Medafighters feel awkward about the brown haired girl.

"The girl is giving me the creeps." Sam said.

"You'll get used it." Kenta said.

Ryo scooted off his chair and headed out the dining room.

"Where are you heading?" Kazu asked.

"Just going out in back and see how Monodramon is doing." Ryo said, walking off.

"But the back door is the other way." Dr. Aki said. 

****

???: 4:40 PM

"Where am I?"

The former ice cold warrior found herself floating in void-less space. Everywhere she turned was nothing but darkness and stars, yet it wasn't pitch black since she can see herself. The space was lacked with sound, nor life. Rika then got a thought that maybe she's dead.

The goggle Tamer walked through a thick mist. Takato figured that he must be in a very think Digital Field, so he slid his goggles over his eyes. He paced through the fog, while he reached for his Digivice, but only to find no Digivice.

"Where is it?"

Suddenly, green computer lines surrounded around the violet eye girl, forming into a circular field. Then it took appearance to look like a fancy ball room, with a beautiful crystal fountain stand at the middle. Rika gasped as she saw a shadow person far before her. Her first reflex was to use her Digivice, but her D-Arc was missing from her belt. Then Rika's hair band suddenly striped off, letting her hair flow along the wind. Rika tried to retrieve it, but then it burned to ashes. When the figure was moving out of the shadow, the first thing Rika noticed was very familiar yellow goggles.

"...Takato?"

After going through the damp fog, Takato saw a familiar figure he knew too well behind the fog. The goggled Tamer walked closer to find out the person to be:

"Jeri..?"

As Jeri saw him behind her, she made trail, and ran from him. Takato chased after her through the thick fog. Finally Jeri stopped running, and when Takato ran to her to embrace the brown haired girl, but once he got close, she vanished. Takato turned in every direction to find her, but then the fog lifted, and he found himself in a familiar street. Down away from him, he saw a female figure with a red haired pony tail, looking up at two Digimon fighting each other.

"Rika..?"

This place, it was familiar. This was the same place his dream took place. The very same one when he dreamt about Rika before he met. The same one Rika threatened if he ever mentioned it again. Takato slowly walked toward her, hoping she wouldn't disappear like Jeri did, but as he got close to her, the fight was over, and Rika turned around as if she was going home. Around him, the scene turned into a ball room with a crystal fountain in the middle, floating in space. The room reminded him of that ball room in Final Fantasy 8. There was something different about her. Sure she wore the same clothes, but this time she wore her hair down, letting it flow like water. Her eyes were so gentle, course he always knew that, no matter how hard Rika tries to hide it, and she smiled warmly.

Rika narrowed her eyes a little, trying to see if that's really Takato. But there was something different about him. Even though he wore the same outfit, he seemed so mature, more confident. Maybe that, or was it just her. But his ember eyes intrigued her, her eyes couldn't turn away from his, like his eyes was a magnet for hers. Rika slowly walked towards the boy, as if a force was controlling her. The two were an inch apart, with their eyes still locked. Unwillingly, Rika wrapped her arms over Takato's shoulders, while he wrapped her waist with his arms.

It felt kind of weird that Rika seemed so......lovingly, holding her like this. But he never seen her look so beautiful. The purple light from the shining fountain showed the features Takato never seen in her. Even her smiling at him.....the smile really suits her. He felt so warm, so relaxed holding her, laying his head on hers. Takato then heard music played in his mind, and with the force still controlling him, they start dancing. 

Dancing. There was something new in Rika's world. She danced for nothing, for no one, no way, now how. But now that she's dancing with Takato, those thoughts aren't in her mind. In fact, she was enjoying this. She felt so warm, so safe in his arms. All her worries just slipped away, like his arms was a force field that prevents those thoughts. She at peace dancing with him, like she was in a rocking crib.

As if a force was still controlling them, they lifted their heads, and pointed their faces straight at each other. They then slowed their dancing, while they still locked their eyes, both violet and ember eyes. The world around them, and time suddenly stopped. They inched their lips closer, and once they closed their eyes, they kissed with passion. Everything they thought was gone, just thrown away to savor this moment.

__

"Takato....."

"Rika......"

Suddenly, everything seems to be getting dark, and the feeling Takato and Rika had when they kissed suddenly vanished. Now it seems to Rika that Takato was shoving his tongue deep through her mouth, and to Takato, it seems that Rika's kiss suddenly became dull.

Takato woke up and found out he was kissing a pillow. He tossed it as he got up, and spit out the lint. In front of him, he saw Guilmon and Terriermon, who were awake, Jeri and some girl he doesn't know looking to the right with wide eyes. When he joined in, his eyes were wider then the Digimon and the girls when he saw Rika and Ryo KISSING. _"What the hell...?!" _

"What the...?" Rika opened her eyes and found someone kissing her who was not Takato, but a boy with darker skin and brown hair. Someone she knew way too well, and despise too well. Her fingers clawed the blanket she laid on, and then slowly rolled her right fingers to a fist.

****

POW!!!!

(Sound of something falling on the floor.)

Terriermon: Ha, Ha!

The other kids, Dr. Aki, and Miss Caviar with a cart carrying the repaired Medabots heard that sound loud and clear from the dining room. When they entered the living room, they found Jeri and Karin covering their mouths in shock, Rika rubbing her fist, Takato sitting their with wide eyes, the other kids waking up, and Guilmon and Terriermon looking down at Ryo's lying body, which now has a black eye. 

"What happened here?" Dr. Aki asked.

"I happened, that's what!" Rika shouted, even she doesn't know who said that, cause now she seems to have a headache not only from the blast, but Ryo's kiss. She grabbed a water bottle from Jeri, gargled it, then spit out the water on Ryo's body.

"Ow......what happened?" Ikki grumbled as he sat up, holding his head as the world looked fussy. "Where am I?"

"You're back in my home, Ikki." Dr. Aki said.

Ikki looked around, trying to focus his eyes. To his right, when his vision was becoming clear and his cheeks became red when he saw Karin, who smiled at him, putting a wet towel on his head.

"Just relax, Ikki. You have lots of bruises on your body." she said.

"Oh Karin.....you're a sight for sore eyes." he said, once again feeling like he's melting.

After she woke up, Erika frowned when she saw Ikki enjoying Karin nursing him.

__

"Oh god. That's the last thing I wanna see!" Erika thought. _"Actually them kissing is the last thing I wanna see."_

While the kids were coming to, Miss Caviar placed the medals on the respected the Medabots, activating them one by one.

"Ug.....what hit me....?" Metabee said, shaking like he just got out of a hang over. "Felt like a couple of trucks hit me."

"You're telling me." Viceblazer said, holding his head to focus. 

After Karin got up to check the others, Ikki turned to his right to find a boy with messy hair, and broken goggles next to him, who was looking back at him.

"Oh...hello." Ikki said.

"Uh hi..." Takato simply said.

They narrowed their eyes at each other, wondering why they looked so familiar. Then they thought about the Digi-Ro-Battle that took placed. Then after a huge flash, they can't remember what else happened. They shook they heads, and dropped their jaws, screaming: "YOU!!!!"

Both of the boys jumped up to their feet, and jumped away from each other. The other awakened Tamers and Medafighters notice each other and stood by their leaders.

"I don't know how you got in here, but it'll be our pleasure to show you the door!" Ikki shouted.

"If that's the way you wanna play, then we'll have to teach you a lesson again!" Takato shouted, pulling out his Digivice.

"You got that backwards, bud!" Metabee said as he and the other Medabots stood in front of the Medafighters, as thus the Digimon with the Tamers.

"Care to say that again?" Guilmon growled.

"All of you STOP!" Dr. Aki shouted between them. "Ikki, these Tamers are not the enemy!"

"But they have Digimon in their control!"

"That does not mean anything!"

"Yeah, Honeybeemon told us that these guys are protectors of the Digimon's home." Koji said. "He would've told us sooner, but he rather see you guys in a death match."

"Remind me to thank him later!" Erika sarcastically said angrily.

"Then....I guess we owe you guys an apology." Vill said with embarrassment.

"That's right you three." Henry (the Medabot one) said to the Medafighters. "Now shake hands."

The Medafighters groaned, not because they had to shake hands with the Tamers, but for making a stupid mistake that almost cost them their lives. Slowly and hesitantly, Rika and Henry shook hands with Erika and Vill, but Takato and Ikki just stood their, facing each other with stern looks.

"Look....we're really sorry about what happened. We were just stressed handling those Digimon." Ikki said.

Takato nodded. "Well lets start again." Takato raised a hand, saying: "Hi I'm Takato Matsuki."

Ikki smiled then shook his hand. "Ikki Tenrio."

Guilmon held out a paw toward Metabee. "Hi I'm Guilmon, but you can call me Guilmon!"

Metabee gave a hard shake. "I'm the number one Medabot in Japan: Metabee!" 

"You're only number three, Medabee!" Ikki said.

"Said who?!"

"Never mind him. This is Erika Tolstoy."

"Hi." she waved.

"And this here is Vill Takesuki!" 

"Whaddup!"

"This here is my stubborn Medabot: Metabee!" 

"HEY!!"

"That's Erika's Medabot: Brass, and over there is Vill's Viceblazer."

"Greetings." Viceblazer said as he and Brass bowed.

Next was Takato's turn. "Well this is Rika Nonaka: the former ice hearted Tamer." Rika snorted from that. "And this here is Henry Wong."

"Hey what a coincidence, so is this guy here, without the Wong part." Ikki said, pointing to his Henry.

"Huh? Oh, I guess its going to be confusing with two guys named Henry." he laughed.

"You said it." Tamer Henry said. "You know what, when I'm around this guy, you can call me by my real name: Jenrya."

"I didn't know your real name is Jenrya!" Takato said.

"I thought I told you that?"

"I guess you did. Anywise, these are our Digimon: Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon."

"That's right!" Terriermon said from Jenrya's head. "The ever lovable Digimon at your service!"

"You're anything but lovable." Jenrya laughed. Suddenly, he felt some flashes near him. He then noticed Erika taking pictures of him, the Digimon, and the other Tamers.

"Wow, what a scope! I can see the headlines now: Digital Monsters trained by normal kids from another world!"

"Hey, Sherlock, no pictures!" Rika shouted, grabbing the lens.

"Hey! A reporter has every right, and I attend to cover this scope!" 

"Look-e here, April O Neil, you do realize that if you do, I'll make your life a living hell!" 

Henry of the 24 Hop Mart came between the girls and separated them. "Whoa whoa! Calm down. She's got a point, Erika. If you do, the people may find out about Brass' Meda-Upgration power and they'll take her away from you. Plus there will be a lot of panic if anyone finds out about the Digimon."

"I guess you're right." Erika sighed.

"Good." Rika simply said, crossing her arms. "You may continue, Goggle-Head." 

"Uh....anyway as for the other Tamers: This little girl here is Hen....er I mean Jenrya sister, Susie, and her Digimon being squeezed to death is Lopmon." 

"Hi!" she waved. 

"~ack~....hel..lo!" Lopmon tried to say from her Tamer's grip.

"Susie, be gentle with Lopmon. Let her sit on your head." Jenrya said.

"Okay, Henwry!" she said, doing what her brother said.

"Thanks, Hen....I mean Jenrya." Lopmon said, gasping for air.

Takato continued. "This is the ever sweet Jeri Katou."

"Hello."

"Ruff!"

"This is the brash Kazu Shiota and his partner in crime: Kenta Kitagawa."

"Whuddup, dudes!" Kazu said, choking his friend in a headlock.

"The purple Digimon here is Impmon."

"No autographs, please."

"Over here is Alice, and the guy that's just getting up is Ryo Akiyama."

Alice waved with a depressed look, while Ryo gave a pained grin.

"My turn then." Ikki said. "This is the Screws: Samantha, Spike, and Sloan. This is Koji, Rintaro, the Medabot there is Rokusho, this is the inventor of Medabots: Dr. Aki. This is his assistant: Miss Caviar, and of course the ever wonderful, ever sweet, ever beautiful, ever....."

"IKKI!!" Erika shouted. "Her name is Karin, Dr. Aki's niece." 

"Well now that you kids kissed and made up, why don't we go inside the dining room. The chef prepared some food for all." Dr. Aki said.

"YAY! FOOD!!" Takato, Ikki, and Guilmon cheered. 

Everyone got a taste of rich food. Well actually since Dr. Aki is cheap, he served cheep food, but most of them didn't mind, except for Koji. The Medafighters couldn't believe how much most of the Digimon ate. Guilmon and Terriermon seemed like they ate the whole house. At least Renamon and Lopmon had some manners. The awakened Medafighters and Tamers got their questions answered, but now here was the big one.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Jenrya asked.

"Hmm...that's right, we gotta find you guys a place to sleep." Erika said.

"I'd would let you kids stay here, but then I'd have to charge you for a butterscotch pudding, but you guys have to go to school, and the only school nearby is too expensive." Dr. Aki said. "Maybe you kids can let them stay over at your house, and you can say to your parents that they're temporary transfer students?"

"WHAT?" the Screws shouted.

"What choice do we have?" Vill asked. "Alright then....my mom is always home, so I bet she can let Jenrya and his sister stay over. The rabbits can act like dolls."

"Thanks, Lopmon is a rabbit but actually Teriermon is a dog." 

"Yeah and the puppy want some more food! NOW FEED ME!!" Terriermon shouted, jumping on Jenrya's head.

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai, Henry!"

"Its Jenrya right now."

"Don't care."

"Okay...who'll take in Rika?" Takato asked. But everyone went in silence, making Rika about to blow a fuse.

"Oh shut up!" Rika shouted.

Erika sighed, knowing her decision is gonna make her regret it. "I guess I could take in Rika. But what about Renamon here? Its going to be tough hiding her."

"Don't worry about it. She knows how to keep out of sight." Rika said.

"Well the other Digimon are simple enough to hide, but what about Guilmon and Guardromon? How are we gonna hide them, with their size and all?" Takato asked, biting his steak.

"No sweat for Guardromon, dudes!" Kazu said, trying to cut his steak. "Guardromon can pretend to be a Medabot, and you can say that you won Guilmon as a carnival prize or something!" 

"Me and Karin agreed to take in Ryo and Jeri, and we can have our drivers drop them off at the commoners school." Koji said.

"HEY!" Ikki and Erika shouted.

"Oh Koji, that wasn't very nice!" Karin said, having Koji drop his head in the level of shame. Being scorned by Karin, that was worse then being poor.

"But how are we gonna go to your school when our files don't exist in your world?" Jenrya asked, cutting up his steak.

"I'm pretty well in hacking, so I can create fake files for you all." Caviar said. "Can you pass the octopus-balls?"

Ikki snapped up when he heard the word: octopus-balls. Erika bit her lip, knowing what this mean. 

"Did you say octopus-balls?" Ikki squealed, picking up one.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Erika said. She noticed few of the Tamers raising their eyebrows at her, obviously telling that they have no idea what she's talking about. "Oh, Ikki's a octopus-ball critic freak, in his never-ending quest to find the perfect one." She couldn't forget the time when a girl named Natalie who owned a octopus-ball cart, came to town. She did her best to satisfy Ikki, but then end up falling in love with him. While in a Ro-Battle, Natalie finally made the perfect one for Ikki. That probably would've made Ikki married her, and Erika would've lose her love, but luckily the balls got caught in her Medabot's tornado, and she never got a chance to write down the recipes. Erika was a little jealous of Natalie coming on to Ikki, just a little, but she knew Ikki had no feelings for her, so Erika wasn't worried. Besides it was kind of funny watching Ikki squirm. Looks like Ikki is trying to find that perfect octopus-ball again.

"Hmm..." Ikki carefully chewed every bite, studying layer after layer. "Balance is too off. You're putting too much layers over the small chunk, and not enough flakes! My octopus-ball senses give this a five out of ten!" 

"NOOO!!!" Dr. Aki cried, covering his face.

"Hey come on, they're not that bad!" Rika said. "My grandmother always makes them this way! It doesn't have to be perfect in Shinjuki!"

"Sorry but this isn't Shinjuki! I'm the ......." Ikki was interrupted by Erika pulling his ear.

"Alright that's enough, we don't have time for this."

"Dr. Aki, what about the theory about the Meda-Upgrade?" Koji asked.

"Hmm......I think I could explain it better if you all followed me."

Inside Dr. Aki's lab, the doctor slid a CD in the computer to show a clip of when Cyandog Meda-Upgrade. Miss Caviar paused the clip to when before Spike's Meda-Watch glow and she pan the camera at the corner left. High over the kids on the video, a glowing creature shot a white beam toward Spike. The Tamers' jaws dropped.

"No way, a Digi-nome!" Takato said. 

"What's that?" Metabee asked. 

"They're kind of like Digimon that grants wishes. They even gave us the Digivices. I guess they're the ones that gave you bots the Digivolution." Jenrya said. 

"And the ones who stole the medals." Miss Caviar said, zooming in on the Digi-nome. "Take a look at this. This Digimon seems to use the rare medals to transfer the Meda-Upgrade power to the Medabots. Perhaps you do need rare medal energy to obtain the power, since maybe normal medals can not hold the power." 

"But the question is: who or what brought these Digimon to our world?" Dr. Aki asked, rubbing his chin.

"That's what we're here to figure out!" Takato said, waving his hands, but flinched considering he has some bruises.

"So Brass has a rare medal now huh?" Erika asked. "Never thought I see the day."

"Well thanks for the hospitality, but I suppose we should inform theses guys' parents about us staying over." Jenrya said.

"Yeah, we still have school tomorrow, and I haven't done my homework." said Ikki. 

"Oh but can we stop somewhere first?" Takato asked, pulling out his broken goggles. "I need to find some replacements for these."

"Geese, Takato, do you have a spiritual bond with those goggles, or what?" Rika asked.

"Why yes! Yes I do." Takato said proudly. "Besides, without these you wouldn't call me Goggle-Head!"

"You got a point." 

Just then, Takato's Digivice beeped, which can only mean someone is trying to call him.

"Hello?"

**__**

"Is that you? Good, we thought we lost you. There was some kind of a interference that didn't allow us to contact any of you after that explosion."

"We're okay, sir! We just had some misunderstandings with some people, but we're fine." 

"Who's that?" Metabee asked.

"Some guy who brought us here." Kazu said. 

**__**

"Where is your location?"

"We're in some scientist house who made these robots called Medabots. He some other guys are gonna help us."

**__**

"Is there any high advanced equipment around you?"

Jenrya looked around the lab. "Dr. Aki has a lot of equipment that can build an army of these robots, computers, repair devices, all that kind of stuff."

Then Shibumi took over the radio. **_"Takato, remember that CD I gave you?"_**

Takato pulled it out of his bag. "Yeah what about it?"

**__**

"Give it to the doc."

Takato shrugged and gave the CD to Dr. Aki.

"What's this?"

"I don't know, why don't you give it a go?"

"Very well." he said, handing it to Caviar.

Caviar slid it in the computer, and some sign-in things appeared on the screen.

"Hmm...looks like a application CD." she said. She typed in some commands to finish the process, Once it was over, the computer seemed to shut off.

"What the..?"

Then it came back on line, with a window that shows a picture of a computer connecting to the world and a galaxy.

"Uh....what's going on?" Ikki asked.

Then another window appeared with a video screen of Yamaki.

"What....? It must of been a program to have the computers reach to our world in the Hypnos HQ." Jenrya said.

**__**

"Correct. Shibumi created it just in case you had some one with mass technology to help you. I am Yamaki, commander of Hypnos, who's original function was to eradicate the Digimon that entered our world."

"Eradicate Digimon?" Vill repeated.

**__**

"Let me explain. Few months ago, we were sent by the government to stop any wild ones from entering the real world, called Digimon. The Digimon are artificial life-forms created by a group of scientists."

The window then showed to Shibumi and Mr. Wong.

**__**

"We were part of those scientists who created the Digimon project. It was only just for fun, but we became so hooked to it. We even figured out a way to install survival-instinct mechanisms, which functions just like wild animals. We were able to give the creatures individual personalities and fighting abilities." Janyuu said. 

"Incredible." Dr. Aki whispered.

**__**

"But we never got to see the final version because the foundation cut up the funding, and the project had to be shut down. Years later there were cartoons, toys, and even card games based on the project that never was completed and we never got credit for."

"The cards?" Ikki repeated. Takato pulled a couple of his cards and handed it to Ikki. Ikki took a look at them, which were cards of Digimon, programs, etc. 

**__**

"Then somehow, the Digimon we created entered the real world. They've been causing chaos and destruction in their path, trying to find other Digimon to kill and absorb data to become stronger."

"You mean they live in a survival of the fittest lifestyle? That's barbaric!" Koji spat. 

"Hey that was life in our world, Ritchie Rich!" Terriermon said.

**__**

"For reasons we do not understand, these Tamers were chosen to defend our world. Then a friend of theirs were captured and sent to the Digital World."

"That monkey was a meany! He locked me in this cage and dropped me in this big hole!" Calumon said, who just popped out of nowhere from behind Rika.

"Where have you been, Calumon?" Rika asked.

"Away after everything went Boom!" 

**__**

"The Tamers chased after them in the Digital World.....but they'll have to tell you the rest."

"I'll handle it, dad. We got separated and met with Ryo here."

"That's me!" he grinned.

"Then after we met up, we fought a powerful Digimon who..." Jenrya stopped when he noticed Jeri and Impmon shaking. He realized they didn't want to remember that part. "Uh....gave us a tough fight, and where we learned how to bio-merge."

"Bio-Merge?" Ikki repeated.

"We can combine with our Digimon and transform to the mega level." Takato said.

"Hey, that reminds me, your stupid card messed up that! We can't bio-merge now!" Rika shouted.

**__**

"It shouldn't. Even though I didn't calculate that factor of the Digimon, it shouldn't corrupt the bio-merge. I'm sure I told you this, that card was only to allow you to bio-merge in the D-Reaper's realm. Remember, you can't bio-merge anywhere outside the Digital World or the real world."

"In other words, we still can bio-merge, just not here." Jenrya said.

**__**

"Right."

"Just what is this D-Reaper?" Sloan asked.

"After we convinced the Sovereign to stop his attack, we found out that the Digital World was terrorized by a crazed computer program called the D-Reaper." Jenrya said.

**__**

"The D-Reaper was only a simple program that was suppose to control bits of the Internet when the network was first created; deleting anything that didn't seem to fit its program. But somehow it must of deleted a Digimon and used the data to mutate." Shibumi said.

"Whoa, you mean it grew a extra arm from its skull?" Metabee asked.

**__**

"It kept deleting one Digimon after another, and used the data to Digivolve more further then the Mega level. Dozens of Mega level Digimon, plus all four of the Sovereign tried to attack the weak point, but they were powerless. The Tamers were sent home, but apart of the D-Reaper disguise itself as Jeri to enter to the real world and bring the rest of itself to our realm." 

Jeri shook from the horrible experience, and Takato comfort her by laying a hand on her shoulder.

"The real Jeri was trapped inside the core of the D-Reaper, and used to gather information about our world, and use her dark emotions to power himself up." Jenrya said.

"Yeah, we barely survived fighting that thing. We even hardly defeat it. We had to use some program to turn it back to a tiny program." Rika said, glancing away from Takato and Jeri.

"That's some story. No doubt puts my adventure with the Rubber Robos to shame." Ikki said.

"Please, if that D-Reaper thing ever came here, one shot of the core with the Medaforce, and KA-POW, its toast! Dude I rock!" 

"Metabee, didn't you listen to the story? If a bunch of Mega level Digimon didn't do well against the weakest part, what makes you think you stand a chance against that thing? Even the Medaforce will be like a water balloon to that thing!" 

"Ha! Cause it haven't met Metabee!" he shouted at his Medafighter.

__

"Boy, its like a Tamer fighting with his/her Digimon." Takato thought, watching the two going on one of their daily arguments. _"I don't think I ever seen anyone like this.....well maybe Rika and Reanmon."_

"Oh did you find out about what happen to the other Digimon?" Jenrya asked Yamaki.

**__**

"Its still unknown. We did find an opening to another worlds, but we're working on it."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Vill asked.

"Well before we figured out what was going on, we spent our days fighting Digimon who entered our world." Takato said. "Maybe we'll keep on fighting Digimon until something happens."

"But we can't let the public find out." Erika said, making Ikki laugh. "What's so funny?"

"That's funny...~snicker~...coming from a reporter!"

"Hey even great reporters know when to keep some stories a secret."

**__**

"With us working with........I haven't gotten your name."

"Oh I'm Dr. Aki. I'm full authority of the Medabots." 

"**_Very well, Dr. Aki....we'll make sure no one finds out about the Digimon, or these 'Medabots' Digivolving."_**

"Cool, dudes! What you say we head over and make ourselves comfy?" Kazu asked, as the gang left the lab.

"Uh...I still want a goggle replacement." Takato said.

"Oh can you give those a rest for a change, Takato?" Rika asked.

"Well.....no. Unless you want to not call me Goggle-Head for the rest of your life?"

"What you want me to call you Goggle-Head?"

"As it pains me to say this......yes."

"I think I have some like those in my store, Takato." Henry said.

"Thanks you, sir."

"Please don't call me that. Its just Henry." 

"Yeah, so is my friend here."****

After they left, leaving Dr. Aki, and Miss Caviar behind, the doctor went back to Yamaki.

"Is there any way to cure this Meda-Upgration?" he asked.

**__**

"Why you want to?"

"We can't let the children have such power. Its far too dangerous to even hold."

**__**

"I'm not sure if its possible, but my crew will work on a way, but we need data on the Medabots to do it."

"Yes, of course."

****

Riverview River: 5:30 PM

Inside a small shack near the Riverview River, the four former Rubber-Robos gathered around near a laptop, with Shrimp-lips typing an video e-mail, calling their former boss.

**__**

"Who dares......YOU?!! HOW DARE YOU TRAITORS CALL ME!!" 

"Sir, it wasn't our fault. Those kids forced us to aid them, but we have come to offer our apologizes." Shirmp-lips said. 

**__**

"Give me some reasons why I shouldn't sent some troops to gun you down?"

"We have....some pictures you might find interesting. Its e-mailed to you right now." Gill-girl said.

Their boss fiddled some computers near him. He looked at the pictures, with a face that doesn't seem to be impressed.

**__**

"YOU FOOLS!! HOW DARE YOU WASTE MY TIME WITH SOMETHING I ALREADY KNOW!!"

"You already know about the Digimon?!" Sea-slug asked, gulping that the fact is they're screwed. "But what about the Meda-Upgration thing?"

**__**

"Meda-Upgration?"

"Yes. Apparently those kids that spoiled the Giganko plans found a way to evolve their Medabots." Gill-Girl said.

**__**

"Hmmm.....interesting."

"Really?" Squid-Guts asked. "Does that mean we get our jobs back?"

**__**

".......NO!!! Now if you traitors value your lives, I suggest you run!" ~click~

After their boss signed off, Sea-Slug slammed his fist to the floor.

"Aw man! That didn't satisfy the boss! Now what?" 

Then they heard a gun-shot rocket through a window, an inch over their heads.

"I....think we should run." Gill-Girl said.

"Good idea."

****

24 Hop Mart: 5:40 PM

On their way home, the gang stopped at Henry's store for a quick bite, and for Takato to buy a replacement for his goggles, and for Karin and Koji to wait for their rides. Luckily they do take the same currency the Tamers use in their world.

"Amazing they have the same kind as my broken ones." Takato said, adoring his new yellow goggles.

"What is it with those goggles anywise?" Ikki asked, drinking a soda.

"It symbolize the leader of the Tamers, just like Tai is the leader of the DigiDestined."

"Who's Tai?"

"He's a guy from the Digimon cartoon. A real born leader, who later on turned to a dark personality after his true love chose his best friend over him and married."

"Oh man, that sucks." Ikki said. "I probably be the same way if Karin did that to me."

"Really? I pictured you as Davis."

"Huh?"

"Never-mind." 

"Ooo, speaking of Karin! HEY KARIN!!" Ikki dashed up to his crush, with his usual dumb looks, and as usual, making Koji and Erika jealous. "So....I was thinking....how about you and I go out for diner tonight?"

"Oh that's sweet of you, Ikki, but I have to make Jeri feel right at home." 

"Come on, Karin, our rides are here." Koji said as he and Ryo walked by her.

"Maybe tomorrow. See you, Ikki." Karin said, walking with the two.

Ikki cheered a silent victory, clenching his fist, and making a wide smile. Takato slurped his soda, shaking his head at Ikki.

__

"Yep, defeantly like Davis." he then looked at Erika, who frowned at Ikki. _"He doesn't relies his the girl for him is right under his nose, just like Yolei. _(A/N: I don't care what you Kenyako fans think. Its Daiyako all the way!) _and just met him and I already figured it out. You don't see me fawning over the wrong girl for me." _After when he he saw Jeri walking outside with Karin, Takato rushed in front of her, with the same goofy grin Ikki had around Karin. "Uh Jeri. Hi..."

Unknown to him, Rika frowned at him, who was a few feet away from him, through she tried to turned her back towards him.

"Looks like we're in the same boat, huh?" Erika asked, who leaned on a counter near Rika.

"What makes you say that, Sherlock?"

"Please, I make the same look when Ikki goes head over heels with Karin.....god I can't believe I admitted that."

"Look, maybe you can't take, but I don't care. I told Takato it was okay. No skin off of my nose." Rika said, trying to look okay, but Erika clearly notice tears falling from her violet eyes.

Erika shook her head, and sat on a stool. " ~sigh~ I know how you feel. Its like god made two of those knuckles-brains. They just can't wake up and smell the coffee."

"Just great.....and I lived through a cartoon yesterday. Oh joy for me."

"Well.....I doubt Ikki will end up with Karin. He's too stupid to make that come true, and I bet its the same for your guy too." 

"So I guess your dumb wad is like an alternate Goggle-Head."

"I guess."

"Hey you, red head!" Samantha said from behind her, who was with Alice. 

"What do you want, cat-face?" 

"Don't call me that! Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"Yeah, a screw-face!" 

"Why you....! How dare you...!"

"Just ask her!" Alice interrupted.

"Fine. Since you know so much about Digimon and this Digi-evolving, tell me how to Meda-Upgrade!" 

"Didn't you watch the video, or were you sleeping through the whole thing? You need a Digi-nome to give you that." Rika shouted. "Besides, why do you wanna know?"

"Hey, I only wanna make Peppercat be as strong and good as me, and that means Meda-Upgrading."

Boy that sure strongly feels familiar to Rika. Reminds her back to her Digimon are nothing but data faze. 

__

"I only want Renamon to be as strong and good as me!"

"Duh, cause that's what Digimon do, they fight. And when they fight they win and absorb data, and when they absorb data they Digivolve."

She cursed herself for thinking like that. Because of that behavior she got in trouble with a certain fallen angel type and had her life saved by a certain goggle Tamer, and almost lost a friendship with a certain data partner Digimon.

"Look, take my advice: Quit while you still can."

"What do you mean?" 

"I was just like you once, and that attitude got me trouble with a evil Digimon and almost cost my friendship with Renamon. You wanna have your kitty Meda-Upgrade? Then don't worry about it, let it come to you!" 

With that, Rika walked out the door with Erika and Brass following her. 

"Hey that's not an answer! Come back here!" 

"I think you should listen to her." Alice said. "Digivolving is dangerous stuff."

Sam didn't listen. She just lower her head, and rubbed her chin. "So you need those glowing Digimon to Meda-Upgrade huh?.......SCREWS!!!"

Right on cue, Spike and Sloan stood before Sam, standing straight like a miltiary style, while Cyanbull lazily walked with them, eating a candy bar. (A/N: Like I said: some Champion level Medabots are a bit organic.) 

"New plan. We're gonna go Digimon hunting! We find those Digi whatevers, I can get Peppercat to Meda-Upgrade even more."

"Brilliant, boss!" the boys said.

"Now lets go!"

Off they went, for the battle of power, running out the door of the store, leaving Alice trying to say something to Sam, but did not get through.

"Is she that desperate? She's gonna get herself killed." she whispered. "KAZU!! KENTA!!"

Not as timely as the Screws, but Kazu and Kenta, along with Guardromon came up to her.

"Yeah, whuzzup?" Kazu asked.

"Sam and her friends are going to try to find a Digi-nome."

"Heh, good luck."

"Kazu, I'm afraid they're gonna get killed by a renengade Digimon, and besides, we're suppose to stay at their houses."

"Oh man, that's right!" Kazu grabbed Alice's hand, and followed the Screws. "Lets round up some Screw-Balls!" 

"Hey wait for me!" Kenta shouted, running behind them.

"I can't believe you people sell weapons for kids." Jenrya said, looking at the Medabot-parts with Henry, Vill, and Terriermon.

"Actually its for the Medabots." Henry said.

"But still that's like selling guns in a toy store, real ones. This place is very weird."

"Momentai, Henry!" Terriermon said.

"What does that mean?" Vill asked.

"It means: take it easy."

Just then, Ikki, Metabee, Takato, and Guilmon came up to the group.

"Hey Vill, we're leaving now. You coming?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah no use staying here. I don't have any money on me." Vill said. "You coming, Henr.....I mean Jenrya? You and your sis are staying over my house."

"Yeah sure. You got that paper saying we're transfer students, Miss Caviar made?"

"Yep, quit worrying."

"That's like talking to a wall, pal." Terriermon said. "More like talking to Henry. Oh wait, Herny is worse then a wall."

"TERRIERMON! No more Simpsons for a week!"

"Aw nuts!"

****

Tenrio residence: 6:00 PM

"Mom, I'm home!" 

Ikki led Takato and Guilmon to his home. Even though people haven't heard about the Digimon, Takato still used the costume ploy to fool people, saying he's trying a costume for a party.

"Oh hello Ikki." his mother said, drying a cup. "Oh you made a new friend."

"Yeah this is Takato Matsuki and his uh.....brother....Guilsu" Ikki said, making Guilmon confused. " ....he likes to wear a costume for fun. He's a temporary transfer student, and the school chouse me to have him stay for maybe a month or so."

"Oh of course he can stay."

__

"Whoa that was too easy." Takato thought with a surprised grin. "Thank you Mrs. Tenrio."

"Its no problem. Ikki's room has plenty of space so you can sleep there. Oh and Metabee, can you take out the garbage for me."

Within a second, Metabee already has the bag in hand. "Yes ma'am!" 

"Man, its annoying he listens to my mom, but barely to me!" Ikki growled, covering his face.

"Hey I still owe the room and board, plus I get more allowance for this then you."

"WHAT?!!!!" 

Ikki bolted in his room, with Takato and Guilmon following. The Medafighter tumbled head first in his pillow.

"I can't believe Metabee gets more money then me! Its an conspiracy for Medabot to earn more money then his Medafighter!"

"Maybe you should do more work around the house, I mean I always help my parents in their bread store." Takato said as he rolled his eyes knowing it was a lie.

"Speaking of bread, do you have any bread, Takatomon?"

"In a minute, Guilmon."

"So I heard you're going out with that girl with the puppet." Ikki said.

"Yeah, so?"

"You wanna double date? I'm going with the girl she's staying with."

"Sure....hey I'm just wondering....how long have you known that pink girl?"

"Oh for about a year. I met her at her school when me and Erika searched for the Legendary Medafighter, which turned out to be Karin." Ikki then sighed dreamily. "She's the most prettiest, sweetest, caring, sweetest, lovable, sweetest, intelligent.....well kind of, oh did I mention she's sweet?"

"Yeah about three times.....but how long have you known that other girl....what's her name, the one in the overalls?"

"Erika?"

"Yeah."

"Well I've known her as far as I can remember. We're total best friends."

Wow what a coincidence for Takato. In the show, Tai and Sora known each other their entire lives too, only that Tai fell in love with her long before, and the feeling was probably mutual for Sora too. It was a shame she married Matt at the end. Its a shame Ikki doesn't get it. When they had dinner at Aki's place, Takato noticed Erika looking jealous over Ikki who flirted with Karin.

"Why you wanna know?" Ikki asked, breaking Takato out of his thoughts.

"Oh nothing....its just like in that show, Digimon adventures and zero. Tai also known this girl named Sora all his life too. Though he fell in love with her too. Too bad he never married her."

Ikki widened his eyes, and fell off of his bed. He snapped back up shouting: "Whoa! Are you saying that.....ME....AND ERIKA..?!!"

"Well....." 

Ikki fell to the floor, holding his stomach, and laughed hard.

"Oh yeah......that's funny...HA HAH HA HA....You're really funny Takato....HA HA HA...do you relies that me and Erika is like going out with a sister? ....HA HA HAH AH HA!!!!"

__

"Forget it." Takato thought, going through his bag, letting Ikki laugh his head off. _"He'll figure it out."_

As he took out his stuff, he began to think back to when he asked Jeri out. When he asked her out, flashes of the dream he had earlier came through his head. Why did they? Why did he have a dream of him kissing Rika? Why did he felt jealous when he saw Ryo stealing a kiss from Rika? Could it be.......nah! Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe his head was screwed up from the blast. Besides, Rika said she had no feelings for him back at HQ. Well she didn't say it like that, but he got the message. Of course, that even did remind him about that Christmas episode, but it was just a cartoon.

"God man, I'm so confused...Rika." 

****

Rosewood Forest: 6:00 PM

Perched on the highest tree, over the huge crator, IceDevimon observed at the town of Riverview, high above. Since he began his quest for making Rika his Tamer, he had a knack for sensing her dark energy, but now after awhile, it would seem that Rika's dark energy has weakened, depleted. What has happen to his Tamer? What has that goggle Tamer done to corrupt her so?

"Ah I found you at last."

IceDevimon snapped his head below to black cat below him on a branch.

"Well little kitty, have you come to be my data supper?" IceDevimon asked, pointing his claws at her.

"Easy, big boy." BlackGatomon said. "I've only come to give you an opportunity."

"Make it quick."

"I have a new master, one that can give you total power. I know that you seek the one called Ruki to be your Tamer, but what good of it? You only want her to be stronger, but will she matter if someone can give you the power you desire?"

"......"

"I'll let you think about it, big boy. You know where to find me." 

With that, she climbed down, and disappeared, leaving IceDevimon to make his decision. The Tamer Ruki, or power from an mysterious force?

end of part 7...................

Tai: Who is this guy that gave IceDevimon the offer? What will he choose, and will the Tamers and Medafighters find out what's going on? Stay tuned to find out.

Me: Man over a hundred reviews. Unbelievable!

Terra: Don't just stand there! Respond to those MANY reviews.

Me: ~Groan~

Victoria- Oh this is nothing. I know someone who has over 500 reviews. (Crowd: DAMN!!) I don't know who Mint of Threads of Fate is, but Rika would've act the same.

Rika: Who acts like me? (Grabs me collar) TELL ME!!!

Me: Let....go.....need...to finish!

Skrin Skri- Please! Patients is a virtue!

Mega Gotenks and Flameboy- If you heard, this story is dedicated to you for being my hundredth reviewer. Don't worry people, its deciated to you too.

Jlargent- A Renamon and Rika pairing....................................I ............don't know....

The Changer of Ways- It still works. Try it again. So sue about the D-Reaper. Sheesh!

Nega-Vex- Thanks for the reviews.

TPOC- YOU?!!!..............Hi ya doing?

Twins 999- Aw no it isn't! Yes more Ryo bashing on the way!! MWAHAHAHA!!

Ryo: Please, stop the pain!

Me: I though Sonic and Mario put you in the junk yard.

Ryo: Well I awakened and ready for action!

Me: Oh really?.......SECURITY!!!

Dragua- Good. By the way, if you're a Ryuki fan, why are you reading this?

Ryo: Don't know but I like this person's style.

Me: Oh......TERRA!!!!!

Sugah High- Oh yeah, 24/7 Ryo and Koji bashing.....oh here's one now!

(Terra blast Ryo with her plasma blaster.)

Terra: Damn cockroaches!

Gijinka Renamon- Thanks for the review.

Youkai Youko- A Medabot Omnimon? Hmm...............

Saiyanprincess- Thanks for the comment.

Max Acorn- Great, being tempted to have a Vill/Karin coupling......maybe I'll give in a few hints to see. At least it won't be so cliché. 

Shadow Knight- Oh so that's his name. Of course the mega will be on the way.

Unknown- From what you saw, they didn't have to. The four knuckle-heads made the cops blame the Rubber Robos with their footprints. I know the fight was pointless, but I thought it was better then the hi I'm whatever thing.

Phantom Fan- Well there you have it.....they didn't get back in.

Joseph D. Hale- Yeah thanks for correcting that mistake.

DigiDestined of Courage- Yeah thanks for the review. I should've known Metabee and Black Terriermon together equals chaos.

Ninetalesuk- Thanks for the review.

SerpentTreize- Hey was there any doubt? If they did go Bio-Merge, yeah it would've ended quick, and didn't want that to happen.

The kid- Oh Happy Late Birthday! As for that happening, it probably be in a fic called Realty Heroes, where heroes from many worlds join forces to fight the ulitmate EVIL!!

Super MedaFighter X- Geese you people doubt the Medabots? Shame on you! Of course they'll hit mega.

Me: Man that was a lot and I'm tried. I've got a lot of homework to do so see ya!

__

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately......like is any of this for real, or not?" ~ Sora ~ Kingdom of Hearts

__

"It's not everyday you meet your dream girl." ~ Takato Matsuki ~ Digimon Tamers 

__

"I don't even feel like poking fun at Takato and Henry anymore." ~Rika Nonaka~ Digimon Tamers 

__

"So much for irony." ~ Daria ~ MTV's Daria


	8. Episode 8: From beyond the other side

Me: Nahoo! I do not own Digimon nor Medabots, and never will, drat.

Terra: Why are you so chipper, and saying hi like that girl from Ranma?

Me: Ha! Cause I've read the comic of the sixth movie, well looked at the pictures cause it was in Japanese, but you know a picture is worth a thousand words. And I couldn't be happier. Bold Rukato all the way!

****

(WARNING: SIXTH MOVIE SPOILER! SKIP TO STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT.)

Mallory: ~gasp~ You mean they.....?

Me: Well........no. But it was good though, and I must say Takato, you have redeemed yourself BIG time after that last episode.

Max: Yeah I mean you sweating all over when you were talking to Rika on the phone.

Takato: (blushing) Well.....it was hot out.

Max: You mean the weather or her?

(Takato flushed even more.) 

Me: Oh I also don't own anything from Yu-gi-oh, or Pokemon. You'll see what I mean. (grins evilly)

****

--------------------------------**Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**--------------------------

****

????: 7:00 PM

A foggy jungle he was in, impossible to see for as far as five feet. Ikki Tenryou journeyed through the mucky forest, wondering how to escape. The environment he was now present of was devoided of color. The fog coat the jungle in a scene of black and white. Far through the fog, Ikki squinted his eyes at a blurry figure far in the fog. He walked steps further towards the shadow, until the figure was clear enough to identify. Sure enough, it was a girl around his age, with red pig-tailed hair, aqua-blue eyes, a pink dress that had a flowing skirt that reached half-way through her legs, and brown shoes. 

"Karin...?"

Ikki's lips spread wide. This person was defiantly someone he wanted to see alone. Ikki ran through the mucky jungle, right to his lovely target. Ikki jumped forward, and spread his open arms to embrace Karin. He closed in on his dream girl, closing his arms, but suddenly he felt as if missed and fell face first on the mud. He rose his head, which was now covered in mud, and looked over his shoulder to find his red-head beauty gone. He stood up, brushing off the mud from his clothes, looking around to find Karin, but then the fog started to fade away, and he heard something that sound like roaring wave. He turned around and gasped when a huge wave, three stories high, came at him and tackled him, burying the Medafighter under the strong current. 

Ikki spun and twisted around, being pushed by the force of the wave, like being caught in a New York subway crowd. He dug through the water, trying to fight the current, but it was too strong. It looked like it was all over for the Medafighter, until he felt something grabbing him by the under his shoulders and pulling him to the surface. As the boy was now out of the water, he gasped for air, and spit out the sea water, though strangely it taste like spring water rather then the usual salt taste its suppose to be. He looked over at his right and saw that he was far from a shore, where there was a tropical jungle it seem he was in. 

Ikki just finally noticed arms under his shoulders, with the hands gently rubbing his shoulders. After they released him, Ikki turned around to see his savior. It was a dark brown-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes, and what she seemed to wore a white t shirt under a pink overall. Ikki went wide-eyed, defiantly recognizing this person.

"...E...Erika?"

Ikki felt his heart beating hard, as Erika gently ran her hand through his wet hair. Why is Erika looking at him so funny? It was just like the time when Ikki fought Space Medafighter X, and Erika acted strangely, when she seemed to be almost as if she was trying to kiss him, but she only gave him a headbutt for good luck. Yeah, she's probably planning to do that again. Ikki calmed down, looked in her eyes and smiled waiting for the headbutt. Erika slowly inched her face toward Ikki's, and the boy Medafighter squinted a little, bracing for the headbutt. But instead she did something that Ikki will never forget. With one swift motion, she grabbed his face, and planted her lips to his.

Ikki's pupils dilated, and his eyes went unfocused. He was dumbstruck. He couldn't move, but thanks god Erika was holding him, otherwise he'll sink into the sea. His mind gone blank for a few seconds. Erika slowly pulled away from him, gazing into his blue eyes with her chocolate brown eyes, and whispered: "I love you." in his ear. 

Ikki had a bit of control but he still felt blank and dumbstruck, but then everything became black. Before Erika was out of sight, Ikki could've sworn he said: "I love you too" by accident, but after she was completely gone, he found himself snapping up from his bed. He breathed hard, turning his eyes at his new surroundings. He turned his head left and right, noticing the drawer on the far left, near a door, a poster above it with the Medabot World Championships above it, the corner left was his desk, and at the far right near the TV was Metabee and his one of his new friends, Takato Matsuki, playing with Ikki's Yu-gi-oh cards, though they looked at him strangely. Next to Takato was his Digimon, Guilmon, eating some bread. 

Ikki's breathing became calm, and he wiped the sweat off his face. A dream. It was all a dream. It wasn't real. Of course it wasn't real, there was no way Erika would be in love with him.....is she?...No. Of course not, no doubt. Erika is like a sister to him, and the idea of he and her being a couple would be disgusting. He's already in love with Karen.

"Yo Ikki, what's up with you?" Metabee asked.

But now why is he feeling doubt? Does he really love Karen? Is this whole thing just some simple crush.

"Uh....Ikki?" Takato said.

And Erika, what about her? Does she love him? Was that dream more like a warning; something that told him she really loves him? And why did he say he loves her too? Could it be he really loves her and doesn't even know it?

"IKKI!" 

"WHAT?" Ikki shouted. 

"Sheesh, we were just wondering. You fell asleep for more then an hour, then you come up like you dreamt that you got flattened by King Kong!" his Medabot said.

"Yeah, you okay?" Takato asked.

"Um...yeah. I just had...a nightmare." he said, rubbing his head. Then again, it didn't felt like a nightmare. What was he saying? Of course it was. The idea of him and Erika is down right weird.

"Whatever." Metabee shrugged, returning to the game. "Now prepare to be Metabee-bopped, goggle-face! BOO YA!" he placed a card with a blue dragon on it. "Yeah, didn't expect the Blue Eyes White Dragon did ya? And now your little magician is toast! Dude, I rock!" 

Metabee flexed his robotic muscles, cheering his victory, but he didn't expect Takato to grin. He should be crying on the floor.

"Not so fast!" Takato flipped over a card that was faced down below the Dark Magician card. "Bull's eye, baby! The Trap Hole takes out your dragon due to his strength..."

"WHAT?!"

"AND.." Takato pulled out a card from his hand since its now his turn. "I'll use the Raigeki to remove all your monsters leaving your field open for Dark Magician to make you history." 

Metabee tensed, and his body vibrated after he dropped his cards.

"Gckgckgckgkck! Gck..gck....GAAAHHH!!!!" Metabee dropped to the floor and pounded it with his hands and feet like a spoiled kid.

"Metabee, you're too offensive. This game is more about strategy then power, just like in a Ro-battle!" Ikki said, getting off of his bed.

"Ah, this game sucks anywise! I thought you said you don't play this game that much?" Metabee asked Takato.

"Well just a little, but I guess playing Digimon a lot helped me in this Duel Monsters game. Though I rather play the Digimon game then this Duel Monsters thing. I'm surprised this world has these cards too. I'm more amazed the game is named after the guy who defeated the Duel Monster champ, Seto Kaiba."

"WAIT! What do you mean by that?!" Ikki asked, wondering how come Takato is talking like they actually exist.

"Well...in my world, Seto Kaiba was defeated by somebody named Yugi, then they and some other Duelists entered to this Duel Monsters tournament in some island where Yugi defeated the makers of Duel Monsters, Pegasus." 

"YOU MEAN THEY EXIST IN YOUR WORLD?!!!" Metabee asked in total shock.

"Uh...why are you so surprised?" Takato shrugged.

"Takato, this game is based on a cartoon featuring those guys. They're cartoons in our world, called Yu-gi-oh!" Ikki said.

Takato's eyes widened. Interesting, in this world, those Duelists and the Duel Monster cards are just a piece of fiction, yet they exist in his world. He wonders if he and his friends are also characters of fiction in some other world, like the DigiDestined are in his.

(A/N: Well some Digimon/Yu-gi-oh crossovers say they both exist in the same world, and it does make sense, especially in Seth Turtle's sense, so I'm gonna go with that.)

At that moment, Takato's D-Terminal beeped

**__**

"Hey, chummily, we got a problem. Can you meet us at the construction cite? There's Digimon here!" 

"Guys, we gotta move!" 

In the school journalist's humble home, Erika walked outside in her backyard with Brass, drossy since she just woke up, where she met with Rika who was sorting out her cards, and her Digimon, Renamon, watching her Tamer from a tree. 

"About time you got up." Rika said, not looking at her but continuing sorting out her cards like it was set up for Solitaire.

"Well...I still felt tired after all those Digimon battles and battling you and your friends. We're just not used to this stuff like you guys are."

"We're just built for that kind of work." Rika simply said. 

"Oh Erika, are you feeling alright?" her Medabot asked, without addressing her as Miss Erika, not that she cares.

"I just had a weird dream...that's all."

"Oh, what kind of dream?" Rika asked with a like I care tone, while she still was sorting out her cards.

"Well...I was walking in this beautiful beach, when I saw two familiar figures about to get plowed by a wave. Just before it hit them, those two were Karin...and Ikki, but Karin disappeared, and Ikki almost drowned in and I dove in to save him. When I did, he looked at me very strange, and before I knew it...." Erika paused for a moment, blushing madly.

"And what?" Rika asked, feeling very impatient.

"And....he kissed me."

Brass feel over, and Rika gave a raised brow, even though she wasn't looking at the reporter in training.

"So basically, you just dreamt of some stupid fantasy with that Meda-Boy cause he asked out Miss Goody-good, am I right, Sherlock?" Rika said, finally looking at Rika over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Erika shouted. "You don't have to be so rude! Your boy is going out with that puppet girl instead of you! Remember?" 

Rika shuddered. She just have to remind her that. Even memories of what Takato did back at Hypnos HQ came back to her. It was the same way Takato rejected her, just like Sora did to Tai.

Renamon sighed as Rika turned back to her cards. Through out the Digimon adventure, Rika slowly changed from her anti-social ways a little, but after finally accepting her feelings on Takato, and then when the goggled Tamer decided to be with Jeri instead of her, Rika seemed to crawl back in that shell. Renamon learned that Rika uses the Digimon game and the determination to be a great Tamer was a way to escape that problem. 

Just then, Brass heard Rika's D-Terminal beep. Brass came up to the Tamer, who held her head in thoughts, and poked her shoulder.

"Miss Rika, your device is ringing."

"Huh?" Rika startled, snapping her head up. She sighed, picking it up. 

**__**

"Hey, Rika!" she read as her heart skipped a beat.

**__**

"Kazu spotted Digimon in a construction site, so meet me, Henry and the Medafighters where....Uh..I..I mean, there, kay?"

"Hey, Sherlock, we gotta go!"

****

Construction cite, outside Riverview: 6:30 PM

Around the area of the construction cite, where a huge foundation for some building is just being built outside the city, the Screws followed behind the Champion leveled Medabot, Cyanbull who have yet turned back to Cyandog, which he hopes not. Samantha planned on finding a Digi-Nome so that she can Meda-Upgrade Peppercat, so she figured they can use Cyanbull's nose to find one. 

"Boss, are you sure we'll find one?" Sloan asked. "From the looks of those things, they seem pretty tricky."

"Don't worry, how hard can one glow in the dark Digimon can be to find? Besides, we have Cyanbull to follow their scent."

"Yo girl, how am I suppose to know how they smell, huh?" Cyanbull shouted.

"Simple, by smelling yourself since they seemed to spray their smell on you!"

"You saying I stink?" 

Just at that moment, a small smoke flowed by them, slowly. The Screws cringed hoping it isn't a fog. They turned around a gasped that it is a fog. They know every time there's a thick fog bank, a Digimon shows up.

"Uh.....boss! I...I think we should....go!" Spike stuttered in fear, hiding behind the tall Medabot.

"Um...yeah. Come on lets...." Sam said, but then tripped on something when she tried to run. She looked behind her and as she did, a small furry creature with a demon face looked at her, and smiled wickedly, making her scream, and jump over to her gang.

"Gah....not another Digimon freak!" Sam shouted hiding behind her gang.

"Ooo, its not nice to be calling names, girly." it said. "NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!!!" 

(A/N: I forgot what his attack looks like, so I'm gonna have to make it up.)

It fired a electric orb at the Screws. Cyanbull quickly jumped over the kids, and crossed his arms, blocking the blast and damaging him a little.

"**Warning! 20% damage to arms." **Spike's Meda-Watch said.

Sam's fear lowered when she noticed how small the Digimon is. It was about the size of a normal Medabot. She smirk and said:

"Fools! It's just one Digimon! We can take it! Sloan!"

"Right, boss!"

The two held up their wrist that wore their Meda-Watches, and transported their Medabots. After they placed the medals in them, they were activated for battle.

"Heh, heh, one little Digimon against us Screws? Ha!" Sam said, getting back her confidence. "Lets see you take all of us."

The little Digimon didn't seem fazed by two Rookie leveled robots, and one Champion leveled one. In fact, he laughed, making the Screws confused to why. Suddenly, behind the Digimon, more of his kind walked out of the fog like something from a horror movie. Now there were a dozen of them, and the Screws looked screwed, holding on to each other like cowards.

Outside the area, on the side of a road where the city can be seen, Kazu, Kenta, Alice, and Guardromon followed to where they thought they seen the Screws head to the construction site down the road. 

"Man, when before we came here, I thought we were gonna be in some alien place, where the ground is made out of slime or the people are like green scaly mutants or something!" Kazu said, walking backwards and facing to his friends.

"I figured it be a Sesame Street kind of place, but its just a place where Tamers use robots instead of Digimon." Kenta said.

"Yeah, well at least its a good thing, cause I don't wanna eat any radioactive slush!" Kazu said, before he tripped on a rock and fell on his back.

MarineAngemon popped out of Kenta's pocket, giggled and said: "He's funny!" 

"You two seem to have such a wild imagination. I wish I had your sprit." Alice depressingly said as Kenta helped Kazu up. "You know, instead of staying away from a our world where people seem to be power hungry animals, like Samantha."

"Geese, girl, you are one depressing chick." Kazu said.

"Well that's just how I am."

Kenta pushed Kazu gently away from her, and whispered: "I think you should be nice to her. She kind of been through the same thing Jeri has."

"Oh." Kazu said, biting his lip. He walked over to the Goth girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey cheer up. Some of us been there. You just have to forget about all the crap in the world...and...I guess enjoy the fun stuff, that's all."

Alice rose her head slightly and gave a tiny smile. "Yeah, I guess so..." she said with a little joy, but still depressingly. 

"Uh...Kazu, I think I sense some Digimon over in those metal things!" Guardromon said. "And there's a lot of them too!"

The three looked over to the site and saw a huge fog bank covering the area. Since they were a yard close to the place or closer, they saw a strange silhouette flying up. MarineAngemon flew out of Kenta's pocket, looking at the figure while his Tamer cheeked his Digi-Vice, going though the Digi-Analyzer. 

"Vilemon: Small Demon Virus type. Champion level. These guys love to pester people like little brothers. His attack is Nightmare Shocker." Kenta said. "I think we should call the others over here, guys!"

"Aw come on, they're just Vilemon. We can take on a dozen!" Kazu smirked. The group ran to the site, and through the Digital Field. As they entered, they found something they bargained for. "Or...make that...three dozen Vilemon!"

There were more Vilemon then the Screws first saw. They were flying and bouncing everywhere, frightening the Screws and giving the Medabots a hard time.

"Okay, now call them." Kenta gulped.

****

7:30 PM 

Finally, Takato and Ikki arrived on bikes, carrying Metabee and Guilmon on their shoulders. From a road connected to the one they were on, they saw Henry with Terriermon on his head, Vill riding on bikes as well, and also Rika, and Erika riding on Kyubimon, with Baton flying behind.

"Good, you guys are here!" Takato said as he and Ikki rode by them. "Uh, Vill, Erika, where are your Medabots?"

"Don't worry about them. We can transport them when we get there."

"You can? Man I wish we can do that for our Digimon. Ikki how come you didn't do the same?"

"Cause Metabee always goes insane when I try to take his medal!"

"Like hell I'll let you touch my medal!!"

The kids dropped their bikes in front of the Digital Field. As they entered through the fog, Rika and Henry put on their shades while Takato slid down his goggles over his eyes. Ikki shrugged and pulled out small silver oval shaped goggles and put them over his eyes.

"What the...what's with the goggles, Ikki?" Erika shouted as they continued running.

"Heh....I guess Takato's love for them is contagious."

"You better take them off when we find this Digimon, Meda-Boy, cause I don't wanna deal with another Goggle-Head!" Rika shouted over her shoulder.

"Aw and just when I was starting to enjoy them."

As they finally gotten through the thick fog, Henry and Rika took off the glasses, Takato pushed his goggles up while Ikki took off his like Rika forced him to. The group gasped when they saw an army of Vilemon bouncing around the Screws and Kazu, Kenta and Alice.

"Oh great, just when we dealt with one when we met Calumon, now we have to deal with an army." Takato sighed.

"Speaking of Calumon, at least he's here up on that beam." Rika said pointing to the In-Training Digimon.

"Why, and where's his Tamer?" Vill asked.

"He doesn't have a Tamer, if you're thinking of Jeri, and he gives us the energy to Digivolve in the real world." Kyubimon said.

"Speaking of Digivolve, you ready guys?" Henry asked while Takato and the Digimon nodded. 

The two slashed their cards through their D-Arc and shouted: "DIGI-MODIFY......DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Digivolution)

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.........GROWLMON!!!"

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.........GARGOMON!!!"

The Champion level Digimon rushed in to help their friends, but noticed the Medabots still in the Rookie level when they ran by the Tamers. The Tamers turned to the Medafighters and saw worried looks on their faces.

"Aren't you gonna Digivolve your bots?" Rika impatiently asked.

"Meda-Upgrade, and we don't know how!" Ikki said.

"You gotta be kidding? Digivolving to Champion is easy! Its just like riding a bike, now start pedaling and DIGIVOLVE!" 

"Uh Rika, I think you stole that line from Tai." Takato said with a laughing grin.

"So what?"

"Look. its easy for you, but we have no idea how to do it!" Erika said. "We just wait for them to do it when things get messy."

"Yeah." Ikki turned back to the battle, with Meda-Watch near. "Metabee be on your guard, and watch your back!"

Metabee turned front and back, firing his laser cannons at a few. One of the Vilemon flew quick behind him and slashed him on the back, making him growled from the pain.

"You little turds! Hold still and get ready for a Metabee-bopping!" he screamed chasing after it, but got tackled from behind by another one. "MISSILES LAUNCHED!!!" he fired two missiles blowing the two to nothing. "Yeah! Thought so!"

"GARGO-LASERS!!!"

"LASER CANNONS!!"

Gargomon and Brass fired the cannons at the incoming Vilemons. The Brass handled Gargomon's back while Gargomon handled her back. There was too many of them, it was hard to keep an eye on them.

"Erika, I can't keep this up!"

"Yeah, Henry! Its like playing Space Invaders!"

"Hang on, I got something!" Henry said, pulling out a card. "DIGI-MODIFY....HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!!" 

The new speed gave Gargomon more reflexes to easily shot all the Vilemon, but Brass was still losing concentration.

"Hang on, Brass! TRANSPORT MEDA-PART!!" Erika said materializing Spitfire's arm to Brass' right arm. 

"Cover me!" Brass said to Gargomon. She ran around Gargomon, ducking under his shots as she place nano mines on each side. When more Vilemon came at them from every side, the nano mines popped out cannons and blasted the Digimon to bits of data for Gargomon to absorb.

"Whoa, nice one, Sailor-Moonmon!" Gargomon said.

"That's Brass!"

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!"

Guardromon fired two missiles and blowing away two Vilemon, while MarineAngemon trapped some with his Kahuna Waves, Totalizer tried to blast a few with his Giga-Lasers, and Peppercat slashed ones that tried to near her.

"Yeah oh yeah! That's the way, Guardromon!" Kazu cheered.

Four more Vilemons flew low to the ground and headed straight for Guardromon. Kazu was about to answer with slashing a card when suddenly Cyanbull landed out of nowhere in front of the robot Digimon. 

"Hell no! GROUND BUSTER!!!!"

His fists glowed green and slammed the powered hands to the dirt floor, then quickly slashed up to unleash a huge wave of dirt and rocks, deleting the Vilemon for Guardromon to absorb.

"Whoo, thanks for the help, dude, but we could've handled it." Kazu said to Spike who now stood by him.

"But I didn't do anything."

Suddenly, some of the Vilemons' data flowed to not Guardromon, but to Cyanbull, which made Kazu, Kenta, Alice, Sam, and Sloan drop their jaws.

"Medabots can absorb data, too?" Kazu shouted.

"Uh....no?" Spike said with a stupid grin.

"Well maybe only in their Champion forms." Kenta said.

"See, they're handling themselves without Meda-Upgrading." Vill said, grinning at Viceblazer who slashed a Vilemon in half and deleting him.

But then, they heard a loud roar coming from afar in the Digital Field. A giant gray beetle with huge scissor like claws stomped his way to the battle. With him are two tank like Digimon.

"Oh just what we need, a giant bug with killer claws!" Erika said, shaking in fear from the giant insect and the two destructive looking tanks.

Takato pulled out his Digivice and scanned the Digimon. "Okuwamon: Scissor insect Digimon. Ultimate level. This guy is so powerful he can cut a diamond in half. Ouch."

Rika scanned the tank Digimon: "And Tankmon. Champion level Digimon. Just trigger-happy Digimon that loves to destroy. Their attacks are Hyper Cannon, and Machine gun arm."

"Well that's just lovely!" Erika sarcastically said. "There's no way our Medabots can take them on!" 

"Guys there's another way to do it." Henry said. "Now I want you to think about what you're fighting for, who you're fighting for."

"What will that do?" Vill asked.

"Just DO IT!" Rika shouted, frightening the Medafighters.

The three closed their eyes, thinking about everything they could think of. Their friends, their dreams, and their Medabots. They remembered all the times they had together with them, winning Ro-battles, having fun, etc. With all that, the three Medafighters felt a warm feel in their hands. They opened their eyes and found shining white medals on their palms.

"See...nothing to it." Takato said.

"Man, it was so oblivious, why didn't I think of that?" Ikki asked.

"You can solve that mystery later, Meda-Boy." Rika said.

"Fine." 

The Medafighters placed the white medals in their watches, and when the words: Meda-Upgrade shown on the screen, they pressed it shouting: "MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!!"

Then the Medabots looked at each other as they glowed white. Metabee chuckled knowing that Ikki must of finally found out how to Meda-Upgrade him. With that, he only said: "Dude...I rock!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"METABEE MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO.......GRAN-METABEE!!!"

"BRASS MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO..........TELGA-BRASS!!!"

"VICEBLAZER MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO.........VICE-TENGU!!"

Once again the tree Champion level Medabots returned, ready to deal with the invading Digimon. Telga-Brass looked at herself, happy that Erika learned how to use the Meda-Upgration.

"Wow, Erika finally did it!" Telga-Brass said.

"Aw yeah! Gran-Metabee is back, and he's here to stay!" the Hercules Beetle Medabot shouted. He looked at a Tankmon who was rolling toward the three Medabots, pointing his gun arms at them. "Yo, sucka! You want a piece of this? Come here and bring it!"

"Fine then!" Tankmon shouted. "MACHINEGUN ARM!!"

The Digimon fired his machine gun cannons at them. As the shots that hit the ground, making the dirt fly, as it closed in on them, Gran-Metabee and Telga-Brass jumped away to both sides while Vice-Tengu flew up. The tengu Medabot hovered high above and spread his black wings. 

"BLADE STORM!!!"

The Medabot shot a storm of red energy needles from his wings, causing damage at the tank Digimon. 

"RAPID MISSILES!!!"

Gran-Metabee fired a bunch of missiles from his head cannon and his shoulder cannons, adding the pain as the exploded on impact, causing a huge smoke blast to rise.

"TELGA-KICK!!!"

To finish it, Telga-Brass ran as fast as she could towards Tankmon, launched forward and gave a hard kick, pushing him to fall on his back.

The Medabots gathered around and high fived each other. But then they heard rocket engines from the Tankmon. They saw the Digimon use rocket thrusters on his back to push himself off his back and back on his tread-wheels.

"Aw terrific!" Telga-Brass groaned.

"He ain't nothing. He's just like a Medabot. Just pretend he's one." Gran-Metebee shrugged.

But suddenly at the corner of their vision sensors, the huge claw from Okuwamon rocket down towards them, but they jumped out of the way before it crashed to where they stood.

"But he isn't no Medabot!" Vice-Tengu said.

"Aw give me a break!"

"GARGO LASERS!!!" 

The gun bunny Digimon used his barrel guns, blasting the Tankmon to stun him, while Growlmon stomped his way towards the giant Ultimate Digimon, and Kyubimon ran straight for the other Tankmon.

"What are you waiting for? Take care of this wheel chair with guns!" Gargomon shouted at the Medabots as he kept shooting.

"Gran-Metabee, you help Gargomon with that tank!" Ikki said through his Meda-Watch.

"You too, Vice-Tengu!" Vill said, then he turned to the Tamers. "But...how are you gonna fight that mutant bug?"

"I'll handle him!" Takato said, holding a blue card. "DIGI-MODIFY....MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Matrix-Digvolution)

"GROWLMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO..........WARGROWLMON!!!"

The cybrog dino stormed through the insect as soon as he Digivolved. Their blades and claws met and the two Digimon used all their strengths to push each other, causing the earth to shake at each step. The two pushed each other off and WarGrowlmon used his Radiation Blade attack, but Okuwamon countered with a Double Scissor Claw, now their claws and blades met again.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!....POWER ACTIVATE!!!"

As WarGrowlmon was charged with more power, Okuwamon killed some of the flying Vilemon to absorb the data. The two slashed their attacks again, and still it was a stalemate. 

"Aw man! He just absorbed those Vilemon when I gave WarGrowlmon the boost!" 

"You need some help?" Vill asked.

"Don't worry about Goggle-Head, he'll be fine." Rika said glaring at the battle.

"Yeah, just like you." a voice Rika despise so well said. 

The group turned to find Ryo and Koji standing heroically behind them with their Medabot and Digimon by their side.

"How did you guys get here, and where's Karin?" Ikki asked.

"We got here by my horse trolley. Duh! And there's no way I'm gonna put Karin through this kind of danger." Koji said.

"Whatever, Pretty-Boy!" Rika spat. "Make yourself useful and help us, and don't you dare call me pumpkin, Ryo, or I'll adjust that lip to a pretzel!"

Ryo smiled, shaking his head, as he pulled out a blue card. "Still the same wildcat Rika....DIGI-MODIFY!!...MATR....!" Suddenly, a Vilemon bumped into him, making his card fly off from his hand. Ryo shoved off the Digimon for Sumilidon to stab him through his torso and delete him. "My card! Where is it?" Ryo shouted, looking all over for it.

"Mr. Perfect not so perfect now!" Rika said with a satisfied grin. "Forget about it. Just Digivolve your Monodramon to a Champion."

"Yeah, I never seen his Champion form." Takato said.

Ryo dusted himself, and grinned, pulling out another card. "Very well, feast your eyes on this!" he slashed the card, shouting: "DIGI-MODIFY!!......DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(

Digivolution)

"MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO........"

The little Digimon turned himself into a huge blue dino with two tails, one of them with a metallic tip. His stomach and chest was white he has three toe claws. His left arm had a skull dino head for a hand, and the other had a gray serpent head. 

"...DELTAMON!!!" 

The Medafighters, and the Tamers, minus Rika, gazed on the giant dino Digimon. Takato recognized him as the Digimon in the second season, when the Digimon Emperor tried to trick Davis with some Bakemon disguised as his friends.

"Holy...Meda-Rolly!" Ikki said, awing at the giant dinosaur.

Henry scanned the Digimon, but remembered that he needs Gargomon for that, and he was too busy. Ryo took out his Digivice and held out the stats for him.

"This is Deltamon: Champion level virus type. Nice piece of work, huh? This guy is like three Digimon fused into one. His attack is Triplex Force, where he fires beams from all his mouths."

"Amazing, the perfect Digimon to go with that triple mouth of yours." Rika mocked.

"Hey, this is the suave mouth that kissed your suave lips, which you liked so much!" Ryo said, which made Rika about plow-drive him if it wasn't for Ikki and Erika to hold her back.

__

"Jerk." Takato thought, narrowing his eyes at Ryo.

Deltamon made his way toward the two Ultimate Digimon, swatting away all the Vilemon in his way like they were flies. WarGrowlmon was startled when three beams blasted Okuwamon's side, damaging him enough to stun him for a while. WarGrowlmon turned to the Digimon who only stood half his size.

"Who are you?" WarGrowlmon asked.

"I'm Cyberdramon's Champion form, Deltamon!" 

"But why did you Digivolved to Champion when you could've...?"

"Forget about it, kid! Just focus on the insect there! TRIFLEX FORCE!!" 

Once again, Deltamon fired the triple beams right in the face of Okuwamon.

"Now to finish you off! ATOMIC BLASTER!!!"

WarGrowlmon fired twin red beams from his shoulder cannons, with a force that should finish him off, but then...

"MIRROR MOVE!!!!"

The Tamers gasped when they saw Okuwamon use a move they never heard he can do. He created a rainbowish mirror shield blocking the beams and sending them right back at Wargrowlmon. The cybrog dino growled in pain from his own attack, and at the same time, Takato felt his pain, as he dropped to his knees.

"What's wrong with him?" Erika asked.

"When they turn to Ultimate, we feel their pain." Henry said.

"Aw that sucks!" Vill spat.

As Takato struggled to get as did WarGrowlmon, Rika said: "What was that? I never heard of a move like that, or that if Okuwamon can do it."

"I don't know. Perhaps who ever is behind this must of sent these Digimon and gave them new attacks." Henry said.

"Hey, what's that dark spiral thing on his arm?" Ikki asked that brought the Tamers to gasp.

They looked at Okuwamon's arm, which was strapped in the very same thing like in the show.

"A Dark Spiral? No way!" Takato shouted.

"Those things only exist in the show! Don't tell me the Digimon Emperor is behind this?" Rika asked.

"Digimon Emperor?" Erika repeated.

"He was a villain in the TV show, but he became good later on." Henry said.

"But it was a cartoon show!" Rika said, trying to get through his head.

"Think about, Rika, we thought Digimon was fictional too before they arrived. It would be possible if the DigiDestined exist in another dimension. Perhaps this could be a Digimon Emperor from a world where he never became good, or somebody got a hold of the technology."

"If you're done talking your gums out, how about destroying that thing and getting this over with?" Rika said.

Ryo activated the Digimon view mode on his D-Arc, and said: "Deltamon, destroy that Dark Spiral!" 

"Right! WarGrowlmon, cover me!" 

WarGrowlmon charged at Okuwamon with a Radiation Blade, which was blocked by the Double Scissors attack. As the two were in a grip lock, Deltamon fired his tri blast at the spiral. It took awhile, but finally he destroyed it. WarGrowlmon let go of him and stepped back for Okuwamon to regain his senses. After he did, the Digimon tackled WarGrowlmon.

"Hey, what gives? You freed him from the spiral!" Erika said.

"I guess this one is just a wild Digimon from our world. He does have the absorbing functions. That spiral was just used to control him. We not done yet!" Henry said.

"Oh goody." Koji said. 

Meanwhile, high above the sky, Impmon as Beelzemon, with Rokusho on tow, flew over to the site to the site, as the virus type scanned over through the huge Digital Field that coated over the construction cite.

"What do you see, Beelzemon?" Rokusho asked

"Hmm...well its the little brats Digimon fighting a bunch of Vilemons, and a Ultimate leveled Digimon beating the paints off of Pineapple-Head's dino."

"It would appear that they do need our services." Rokusho said, but when he looked at Beelzemon, he looked as if he saw a ghost. They flew over to the tallest pillar where a familiar figure. A figure named Impmon.

"Hey look its Beelzemon!" Henry said, looking up at the Mega virus Digimon, who hovered near the tallest beam.

"What's he doing up there? He should be helping us, not looking at the freaking scene!" Rika shouted.

"I don't think he's looking at the scene, Rika." Ryo said. He noticed his Digimon slammed on his back by Okuwamon. "Deltamon, would you look up at Beezemon?" confused, the Champion virus did so, and Ryo cheeked his Digivice to see what was Beelzemon looking at. 

"Whoa! Shadow-Impmon: Rookie virus type. This darker version of Impmon mostly kills then cause mischief like his counterpart."

"Shadow-Impmon? I never heard of that Digimon!" Takato said, holding his ribs.

"I have a feeling he was waiting for Beelzemon." Henry said.

Beelzemon grinned his teeth, not believing there is another Impmon. Sure of course there might be a lot in the Digital World, but each had a unique feeling, and this one felt too familiar.

"Hi there, old man!" Shadow-Impmon said. "Or should I say, pops!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm Shadow-Impmon, your clone!" 

"WHAT?!" 

"Oh come on, remember when you were minding your own business in the Digital World, and something stung you on the back and you don't know what it was? Well that was the Vilemon taking a sample of your DNA data to create me!"

Beelzemon growled, glaring at the faker who dared to oppose him. 

"Hey horn-head." he whispered to Rokusho. "You go, I'll take care of this faker!" 

"Very well." 

Rokusho jumped off of his arms, and slid down the beam. From there, Beelzemon and Shadow-Impmon stared at each other. The Mega Digimon pulled out his guns and aimed them at the Rookie, until the clone glowed. 

"SHADOW-IMPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.......!!"

His Mega form looks like Beelzemon, but slightly different. His hair was longer, but darker. His mask was colored gray, and his eyes are red like the original's was. On the shoulder of his jacket, had spikes on it, and his gauntlets had small spikes on them, even his tail has spikes on it. Frankly he's spike frenzy. The guns he have look a lot like large magnums then the old fashion one his counterpart have.

"BALE-BEELZEMON!!!"

Now the two twins flew higher, as the clone pulled out his own guns, and the two snapped them facing each other like a western movie.

"Draw kid!" Beelzemon said with a evil grin.

Instead, Bale-Beelzemon slid them back to the slots, and then he flew toward his opponent at a quick speed. Beelzemon fired his guns at him, but the clone dodged the shots like they were nothing at all. As he neared, he punched the living lights out of Beelzemon. The Mega Digimon adjusted his nose and flew back toward the other Mega Digimon, slashing his face with his Darkness Claw. As Bale-Beelzemon held his face, he disappeared. Beelzemon looked around, trying to find him, but then he felt something hard hit his spine. It was then Bale-Beelzemon materialized in front of him, and rapidly punching his counterpart in the chest. After Beelzemon staggered, holding his torso, Bale-Beelzemon held his fist back and it glowed in a white energy.

"MEGA PUNCH!!!"

POW!! The clone virus type threw a hard punch at his counterpart, making him crash to the beam, but didn't stop him since he broke it, but he fell hard to the floor, in a stack of huge crates. Beelzemon weakly struggled to get up. How was that faker teleporting like that, and what the hell is a Mega Punch, besides that it hurts REALLY bad? As he finally got up on his feet, suddenly his evil clone materialized before him, hovering straight and crossing his arms, and before he knew it, Bale-Beelzemon kicked him hard in the face, and it hurt more then that punch.

"Heh, Teleport, Mega Punch, and Mega Kick. God I love these moves. Remind me to thank those Pokemon freaks when I get back!" 

Meanwhile Tankmon #2 was outnumbered by Cyanbull, Kyubimon, Telga-Brass, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Peppercat, and Totalizer. Suddenly, the inside of his cannon glowed yellow. Just when Kyubimon expected him to use a Hyper Cannon, he did something different.

"ZAP CANNON!!!"

The Digimon fired a huge electric orb, blasting away Totalizer.

"NO!! TOTALIZER!!!" Sloan shouted, watching his Medabot fly back, with most his armor cracked and electrocuted.

**__**

"Warning! Arms damage! 80% damage. Legs damage: 90% damage. Head damage: 70% damage."

"Where did that come from? I never heard of a move like that?" Kyubimon said.

Then some Vilemon dove down at them, charging purple energy from their hands.

"SHADOW BALL!!!"

The Vilemons threw the orb of dark energy, and they came down like a storm. The Medabots and Digimon. Guardromon got hit by some, as well as Cyanbull.

**__**

"Warning! Left arm damage: 25% damage."

"Cyanbull?" Spike said, worried about his Medabot.

"No biggie! Just scratch." Cyanbull said, rubbing his arm. "Just give me something to use." 

"Uh....yeah! TRANSPORT MEDA-PART!!!"

Cyanbull's left arm transformed into Cheddybear's gravity beam,. Cyanbull put it to good use, blasting one, increasing their gravity to stick them to the floor for Kyubimon to blast it to bits with her Fox Tail Inferno. Cyanbull de-graded his arm back to his original when he saw Tankmon charge at him.

"You want a piece of me? BULL RUSH!!!"

Cyanbull charged at him like a bull, but then Tankmon moved faster as he shouted: "TAKE DOWN!!!" he proved that the attack was stronger, and he pushed Cyanbull through a wall.

"NO CYANBULL!!!" Spike cried as he ran to his aid.

"Man, I'm suppose to be the Digimon expert." Kazu said. "There is no such thing as those attacks he and those Vilemon pulled off."

"Then where are they getting these attack from?" Alice asked.

Suddenly, something shined white so bright from the left. They then saw Sloan's Meda-Watch gave off that glow.

"What...don't tell me he's got the Meda-Upgrade power?" Sam said, feeling insulted that now her gang learned it before she did.

"Sorry, boss, but they gotta pay! MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution.)

"TOTALIZER MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO......."

His size grew huge, not taller then Cyanbull, but wider then him, probably big enough to carry two people. His head looks the same except the mouth piece is shaped like a beak. His shoulder pads almost looks the same, but it has spikes on it. His huge white and purple cannons' palm are a bit like plasma cannons with the finger things that were the guns in his Rookie form. His chest is white in the middle, yellow on the sides but there are polygon markings like a turtle. Though he now only has two feet, his feet looks like the six legged one form his Rookie form, but bigger and now have claws. The skirt part in his Rookie form is now the huge shell, and has two lumps over the shoulders with doors on the front that may be cannons.

"...GIGA-TOTALIZER!!!" 

The Medafighters gasped, eying at the new Medabot. The Tamers smirked, impressed, but not as much as the Medafighters since they seen them Meda-Upgrade before.

"Wow! Way a go, Sloan!" Spike said, helping Cyanbull up.

Sloan was proud. He has done something before his boss, finally. He has now Meda-Upgrade his Totalizer to Giga-Totalizer, and now he's ready for payback.

Giga-Totalizer

Medafighter: Sloan

Type: Tortoise TOT-201520 

Specialty: plasma cannons

"Okay, Giga-Totalizer, get him!" Sloan shouted.

Giga-Totalizer charged forward at the Tankmon, not with great speed, but with his steps making loud sounds sure means he's strong. Tankmon fired another Zap Cannon, but the Medabot was fast enough to dodge it. He aimed both his arm cannons and shouted:

"GIGA BUSTER!!!"

He fired two huge red beams at the Tankmon, and as they collied, they critically damaged the tank Digimon as he screamed from the pain.

"Whoa, saved by the turtle!" Kenta said.

"Whoa my eyes! That's one high powered reptile!" Kazu shouted.

"He's wonderful!" MarineAngemon said. 

Tankmon shook off the pain, and charged at Giga-Totalizer, screaming in fury. His mouth began to glow something red.

"You burn in hell! FLAMETHROWER!!!"

The Digimon blew out waves of fire toward the Medabot, engulfing him in the intense heat. When he stopped, he found only his shell intact, no arms, no legs, no head. Then the holes of the shell opened the doors and his body parts came out from the shell like a real turtle.

"You first! GIGA BOMBER!!!!"

From the cannon lumps on his shell, he fired something so fast for the naked eye, but it caused so much damage then his Giga Buster, Tankmon burst into data for Giga-Totalizer to absorb. After that, the kids far behind him cheered and ran to congratulate Sloan and Giga-Totalizer.

Sam stood with the Medabots and Digimon, staring at the new super Medabot with her jaw hung. How is it that her gang can Meda-Upgrade before she can? How? They're weaker then her, and still they Meda-Upgraded.

"All of you stay on you're guard!" Kyubimon shouted. "We are not out of the woods yet!"

She was proved right, cause more Vilemons dove down, charging up their Shadow Balls. 

SLASH! Most of the Vilemon were cut in half and deleted. The group turned to find Koji's Medabot, Sumilidon at their service.

"That would be the Shadow Sword attack!" the Medabot said.

"Well stop standing there and make that attack useful!" Kyubimon shouted as more came at them. 

Meanwhile with the first Tankmon, the Digimon proved to have new moves too. Zap Cannon, Take Down, Flamethrower, attacks the Tamers never heard of. Gran-Metabee fired his plasma cannons, but they weren't as powerful as Giga-Totalizer's, though it did do some damage. Next ViceTengu threw a Talon Claw wave, followed by Gargomon firing his Gargo Lasers. After all that, Tankmon refused to give, and he fired a Hyper Cannon.

SLASH!!!

The huge missile was cut in half from an unseen force.

"Oh about time you showed up!" Gran-Metabee shouted as he spotted Rokusho from his left. "Don't tell me you stopped to look at a butterfly!" 

"No, some nice daisies."

"That's really nice, but how about stop acting like a Teletuby and help us?" Gargomon asked. 

"Right!" Rokusho jumped high into the air at Tankmon, sending back his right fist back. "HAMMER FIST!!!" he punched Tankmon on the head, but he didn't feel it. His armor did cracked his right arm part though. Then WHAM! Tankmon swatted the Medabot away. As Rokusho struggled to get up, Tankmon chuckled, aiming his cannon at him.

"Aw give me a break!" Gargomon said. He was about to help him until the Medabot bathed in a blue energy.

"I am....not...through...yet!" Rokusho said, shaking when he got up. The Tankmon was dumbfound by the energy, which that was his downfall as Rokusho send his arms back and then. "MEDAFORCE!!!!" slashed them and send a huge wave of energy blasting the tank Digimon to ashes of data.

"That's the way I like it, Rokusho!" Gran-Metabee said.

"Whoo that was some move!" Gargomon said. "I give it a 6/10!" 

"Yes...thank...you." Rokusho said before he passed out.

Takato grunted in pain when Okuwamon fired a electric blast called a Thunder-Bolt at WarGrowlmon, electrocuting his circuits. Rika rushed to Takato and caught him before he hit the ground again. Deltamon charged back at the giant bug, while Ryo modified him with Aero-Veedramon's V-Wing Blade, and he used the attack on the Ultimate, but once again he used the Mirror Move, sending the blast right back at Deltamon, forcing him to de-Digivolve as he flew back near his Tamer. 

"No, Monodramon!" Ryo shouted, running to his aid.

"Great, even if we Digivolve our Digimon to Ultimate, that thing will just send their attacks back at them!" Rika said.

Takato slowly moved away from Rika, with a determined face, while he pulled out another card.

"I'm not finished yet! That thing asked for it! Its time to put that card you gave me to use again, Rika!" he shouted.

"Uh oh, you don't mean..?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah!" Takato slashed the card through his D-Arc and shouted: "DIGI-MODIFY!!.....CREST OF COURAGE ACTIVATE!!!!"

Once again WarGrowlmon was flowing in powerful orange energy through out his body. Okuwamon cocked his head, wondering what the cybrog was doing.

"SAY GOOD BYE!!" Takato shouted as the crest of courage shined bright from his chest. "ATOMIC...!!"

"...BLASTER!!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he fired a stronger beam, twice the strength, at Okuwamon. But the insect Digimon tried to protect itself with the Mirror Move shield, but WarGrowlmon struggled trying to push through the shield before it was send back right to him.

"If he sends that blast back at WarGrowlmon, he and Takato are goners!" Henry said.

"Well how are we gonna help, huh Einstein?"

Erika noticed Ikki looking determined as Takato, grinned his teeth, glaring at the bug Digimon, and putting on his own goggles. 

"Ikki...?" Erika softly said.

"How about we give him a Meda-boost?" Ikki said.

After that, Gran-Metabee ran toward the fight, glowing in a green aura.

"Yo Bugzilla, I got a present for you, and it spells: MEDAFORCE!!!!"

The Medabot fired a huge blast joining with the Atomic Blaster. With both powers combined, it easily broke through the Mirror Move and engulfed the monster to nothing. After the blast dimmed, Gran-Metabee and WarGrowlmon absorb his data, and reverted back to Rookie.

Meanwhile back far from that battle near a place where there's a bunch of crates and stacks of metal beams, Bale-Beelzemon was having a ball beating the living day lights out of his counterpart. He threw lighting fast punches Beelzemon can't get out of called Comet Punch. The Mega Digimon felt the force of the fist from his clone, but then Bale-Beelzemon teleported away, and then reappeared above him and kicked him far down. As Beelzemon was hurtling toward the ground, Bale-Beelzemon focused energy in his hands. He cupped it, and extend them back like he was going to do a Hadoken.

"HYPER BEAM!!!!"

And then he threw the energy in a huge blast, heading straight for his original. But then...

"CORONA DESTROYER!!!!"

BOOM!! A even bigger beam from Beelzemon shot through the Hyper Bema like butter, and engulfed Bale-Beelzemon in it, as you can hear him scream in pain. As the blasts clear, Beelzemon was seen breathing hard, but with a smile, holding a huge blaster that cover his right arm.

"How you like me now, faker? Beelzemon Blast Mode!" he said.

When the smoke clear for around Bale-Beelzemon, he was found with the same weapon and mode.

"I couldn't agree more, pops!" 

"What? You copy-cat! CORONA DESTROYER!!!"

"CORONA BLASTER!!!!"

The two blasts hurtled towards each other and as soon as they collide, they exploded in a huge blast cloud. After it cleared for Beelzemon, his opponent was gone, but he knew that he probably teleported away. Beelzemon looked around, searching for his counterpart.

"Where are you? Come on out, you cheating coward!" 

Suddenly, he did what he wanted him to, but Bale-Beelzemon already had his blaster charged up, aimed straight at him.

"CORONA BLASTER!!!!"

Meanwhile, all the big Digimon were destroyed, but there still was the Vilemon to get rid of. The demon Digimon were flying around like little ghost, throwing the mysterious Shadow Balls. One by one, Giga-Totalizer blasted them to nothing with his hyper Giga-Lazers, while Kyubimon was doing her part, blowing a lot with her Dragon Wheel.

"Just how many are there?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but there isn't that much now like before." Kenta said.

"Yeah, no sweat, Guilmon and Metabee took care of that Okuwamon, and we mopped the floor with those Tankmon, all we have to do is deal with some measly Vilmon with new attacks." Kazu shrugged like it was no big deal.

BOOM!! The Tamers, Medafighters, Digimon, and Medabots startled when a huge blast of dust rose from the ground in the middle of the field. 

"How about dealing that?" Spike asked.

When the dust cleared, the victor, Bale-Beelzemon, had his left foot on his finished opponent, Impmon. 

"Impmon!" Kyubimon shouted.

The evil Mega Digimon smiled evilly, looking around at the field. He mostly looked at Guilmon, Kyubimon, and Gargomon, which something told the kids that can't be good.

"Alright Vilemons, recess is over, now time to do what Daemon wanted us to do!"

"DAEMON???!!!!" The Tamers shouted.

Suddenly three Vilemons flew at Guilmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon, and thrust their hands with some device, stabbing the back of their necks, and making them scream from the pain.

"KYUBIMON!!" Rika cried.

"GARGOMON!!" Henry shouted.

"GUILMON!!" Takato screamed.

They held on to the Tamers Digimon for so long, they forced them to de-Digivolve back to Rookie. Metabee, who was next to Guilmon, struggled to lift himself up after using the Medaforce. The Vilemon finally let go of the Digimon, letting them faint to the floor. Then some containers popped out from their palms and they threw it to their commander, Bale-Beelzemon. Just when the one that took care of Guilmon was about to fly away, something blew a hole in his torso and he was deleted, by Metabee, who aimed his laser cannons.

"Nobody does that to my friends!" he growled.

Bale-Beelzemon smirked, putting the containers in his pocket, and snapped his fingers to command the Vilemon to gather near him. He held out a hand, and made a dark energy ball. When he did, a huge purple portal appeared behind him. As the Vilemon jumped in, Bale-Beelzemon kicked Impmon to the kids.

"Impmon?" Rika said, kneeling down to see if he's alright.

"Well kiddies, it was a blast but we gotta go!" the Mega Digimon smirked about to jump in.

"Hey you!" Takato shouted, making Bale-Beelzemon turn over his shoulder. "What does Daemon want with us? Did he brought the Digimon here?"

"Heh! Since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you. Number one: No. Even he has no idea what brought the Digimon here, or to the other world. Number two: You fools don't have to worry about us, cause we won't bother you, probably yet, we have bigger fish to fry! Oh and thanks for the DNA samples. Come on troops, we gotta make havoc on those DigiDestined, and the kids with those Digimon wanna-bees!" 

"I think they call them Pokemon, sir!" Vilemon said, but then was deleted when Bale-Beelzemon blasted him with a gun and his data was absorbed.

"Whatever."

As the evil Digimon jumped in the portal, it closed up. Takato had his jaw dropped from what he said.

"Did he said, DigiDestined?" Rika asked. "And what the hell is a Pokemon?"

"I don't know, Rika, but we better get out of here before the police come." Henry said.

****

Digimon Tamers zone- Hypnos HQ: 8:30 PM

Back in the Hypnos HQ, the crew were working all they could finding out about the Meda-Upgrade, and the Digimon appearing in the Medabots' world. Yamaki was on his chair near a small computer, playing with his lighter, and talking to Henry on the radio.

"So you say the Digimon you fought came from the other world that most of the Digimon disappeared to?" he asked

**__**

"Yes sir, they were working for Daemon but he isn't the cause of this problem, and he isn't wasting his time dealing with us, he's focusing his power on the DigiDestined."

Henry's father came up to Yamaki after he heard.

"But that's impossible, the DigiDestined are fictional characters."

**__**

"Dad, space and time continuum, remember? We thought the Digimon were just a game, and here they are. Sir, anything yet on the other world?"

"No, I believe somebody locked the opening, making it impossible to breach. Perhaps this Daemon was the one who did this."

**__**

"Oh terrific."

"But if you said that these 'DigiDestined' are the ones he's after in that world, then you don't have to worry, just focus on the present world."

**__**

"Yes sir. Over and out." 

****

Medabots zone- 8:34 PM

Far from the construction cite, where it had done a major construction, the kids were in some woods, talking about today's events, and dealing with the Meda-Upgrade. 

"Aw why do we have to do this?" Spike whined.

"Yeah, Totalizer like being like this." Sloan said.

The Meda-Upgraded Medabots were forced to stand on their heads, just like when the Tamers Digimon had to when they Digivolved.

"I could've pillow fight Erika to de-grade, but nooooo.....the blue haired kid wanted us to do this!" Telga Brass said. 

"Yeah, this is so embarrassing." Cyanbull said.

"Well how are you gonna explain to your parents about this?" Henry asked. "You can't even fit Giga-Totalizer in doors."

While they settled the humiliating process, Takato seemed tensed, sitting on a stump, with Guilmon sleeping near his legs. 

"What's wrong with you, Goggle-Head?"

Takato snapped his head to see Rika walking up to him.

"I'm just, thinking. You know, the DigiDestined and all. I'm glad that they're real, in another dimension, but I just hope they be okay with Daemon after them."

"Hey, from what I saw, they'll be more then okay. I mean, they are the original Tamers, even though they aren't Tamers."

"Yeah, your right, but I hope what ever Daemon is gonna do with our Digimons' DNA samples won't be chaotic."

"Hey I know what they gone through is nothing compare to our adventures, but they know how to watch themselves."

"Yeah..."

As those two talked, far from them, leaning on a tree, Ryo watched them, and shrugged.

__

"Why do I have the feeling this whole thing is gonna lead to something REALLY huge? ~sigh~ Ken, I don't know what the hell your doing over there, but you better watch your ass."

****

Riverview River: 8:30 PM

Inside the dark shack, a large army of the Rubber Robos surrounded the four tied up traitors. They were forced to face the TV where Dr. Meda-Evil can make his anger shout.

**__**

"Let this be a lesson to you for deifying me!" 

The four cronies was found with bruises, bumps, and cuts, even tied up together in ropes.

"Yes....sir." they grumbled.

**__**

"You are lucky I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourselves, and I expect you to not fail me, understood?"

"Yes your evil-ship!" Shrimp-Lips said.

**__**

"Good. Rubber Robos, leave them for their missions."

After Dr. Meda-Evil signed off, The army cut up the ropes and left the house in a orderly fashion. 

"Ugh....thank god I'm still alive!" Sea-Slug said, fainting in relief.

Inside the secret base of the Rubber Robos, a mysterious figure entered the lab of Dr. Meda-Evil, who just finished his deal with the traitors. 

"Master, I have found him."

Dr. Meda-Evil circled his chair, facing his new lackeys, where the new one just walked through the bright door.

"Ah, I see you have made your choice....IceDevimon....Hahah...Superb!" 

**__**

end of part 8.................

Tai: Uh oh, what is the deal with Bale-Beelzemon and Daemon? You won't find it here. You have to read Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars, now playing in a Fanfiction.Net near you. Just what is Meda-Evil planning with IceDevimon? Stay tuned for the next Digital Fever.

Me: ~sigh~ I'm done for now. Now to deal with the reviews.

Quantum Ranger- Thanks for the review. 

ShakirBBB- 4/5? Ah oh well....I know Phantom Renegade doesn't appear that much but I find some way.

Wolfbane420- If I do one, sure I'll make it Takuya/Zoe.

DMW3- Thanks for all those reviews.

Jlargent- I don't know who WC101 or the other guys is, but thanks. I don't hate Koji that much, but maybe I will.

Twins999- Okay okay! Whatever you say.

Sugah High- Terra: About time somebody gave me credit. Maybe I should blast Ryo more often!

Micky- Thanks for the review.

Seadragon1012- Thanks for the review.

Gijinka Renamon- Yes Terriermon is a dog. The word: Terrier, is a type of dog. Well as for Tai, its hard to tell, but he does get sort of a dark personality. I mean, talking to Kari in a dark room, wearing dark clothes. I know he's grown up, but even grown up people intend to act childish. Hey say what you want about Tai.

The changer of ways- Yeah no prob. Yeah I know about that many reviews. It was a 02/Tamers crossover. As for Ai and Mako, I don't really like them, but I find someway for them to be in it.

Max Acorn- Yeah, gun that Ryo down....Pikkan? The dude who looks like Piccolo is mad about Takato with Jeri at that chapter?.............Okay....but its not Takato you have to worry about. You focus on Henry. 

Caro N- Thanks for the review

Cybertroy11mon- Hmm....DNA Medabot and Digimon.....maybe.

Phantom Fan- Well I try. You should see that episode, it was funny and Ikki was mean to that poor girl, until she feel in love with him, then he freaked. Yes someone has over 500 reviews. Look at Epsilon why don't you?

Draqua- Why thank you. Wow a Ryuki fan who still likes to see Ryo get beat the crap out of him.

Youkai Youko- Okay about Lopmon, it was a typo. I fixed it though.

DigiDestined of Courage- Yeah it is once you think about it. As for you BlackTerriermon: Well after last review, what can I say, you do tend to piss people off, and Metabee has a very short temper.

The kid- Yes that's his name in Japan. You think you got it bad? Try making a postcard before five days, make a 20 by 30 poster before three days, study for a hard Art History test, and write four poems? 

Victoria- Yes its true. Its Damn true. (God love that Kurt Angle thing) 

Unknown- I knew I forgot something. 

Ninetalesuk- Thanks for the review. No it wasn't Daemon as you seen.

HellRavenmon- Yeah I can't wait for that day, but its not going to be the next chapter, since that day will be Sunday. About Lopmon, it was a typo. 

SerpentTreize- Well nothing is what it seems. Well aren't Lopmon is a species? There could be girl ones, but even if I did found out I still make Lopmon a girl. As for the dark side, you'll find out.

Me: Oh here's a spoiler: I'm thinking for the future chapters to take place in the World Championships, which this story does takes place before it. Though I haven't seen all the episodes. I know some of you gave me the summaries, but it be better if I seen the episodes, so maybe those chaps may take a while. Well catch ya later in the next fic, and be sure to read my other story Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars if you want to find out about those Digimon that used Pokemon attacks.

__

"Neeever...mock the ascriptions!" ~ Uncle~ Jackie Chan Adventures.

__

"Too bad your brain's not big as your hair!" ~Sora- Digimon Adventures

__

"Jeez , Sora, I was only having a little fun!" ~ Tai

__

"Yeah, getting caught is a blast!" ~ Sora ~ Digimon Adventures


	9. Episode 9: Ghost of Vill's past

Me: Okay, time to do the important stuff, like the legal info. I do not own Medabots by Natsume, and no I do not own Digimon by Toei either.

Okay then, now for the thing that was bugging me about the reviews, like Monodramon's Champion form. Don't take this personally, BUT SORRY, OKAY!! God....look I didn't know alright. I have Strikedramon's data but I have NO IDEA what he looks like. I need to know, cause you should know I go by detail. Besides, Deltamon Digivolves to Cyberdramon too, OKAY?

Terra: Geeze, and you say I have a short temper.

Me: Where did you think you got it from? And a note: If you don't want me to make the same mistake about Dobermon, then please tell me his Rookie form. Name, picture, I don't care!

Max: Okay calm down dude. You'll pop a vain.

Me: Well I'm a stressed art student, pal.

Terra: Yeah, lying around the dorm room must be REALLY stressful!

Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Terra: Oooo! There's my rage again.

Me: Oh I also do not own a Medabot nor the Medafighter you'll see here. I would like to thank HellRavenmon for letting me using one of his characters from his Medabot stories. Read them some time......after you read this!

---------------------------------**Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**----------------------------

****

Tenryou residence: 9:30 AM

Its Sunday, the day where the sun shines, sometimes. The day where some go to church. The day when most stores close early then the usual time. The day when Takato and Ikki decided to wake up early. Yes, the two knuckle-headed duo known as Takato Matsuki, the boy from the Tamers zone that he and his friends came to Ikki's world to bring back the Digimon. And Ikki Tenryou, the number three Medafighter in Japan, who he and his friends teamed up with the Tamers to help them take care of the Digimon, got up early. Besides the alarm clock rung.

It was a swell day yesterday, minus the baddies. Ikki finally mastered Meda-Upgrading Metabee to Champion, Takato had a good sleep, Metabee was glad he can easily Meda-Upgrade to Gran-Metabee, Guilmon smells breakfast, and the two boys have a promised double date with the sweet rich girl, formerly deemed as the Legendary Metafighter, Karin Jumai, and the kind puppet girl, formerly a battery shell for the D-Reaper, Jeri Katou. 

Ikki rose from his pillow, rubbing his eyes as the sun shine at him, Takato and Guilmon pushed up from the sleeping bag they brought with them laid at the front of Ikki's bed, yawning as their eyes adjusted to wake up, while Metabee got up from his, laid next to his Medafighter's bed, focusing his visors.

"What time is it?" Metabee tiredly asked, rubbing his head.

Ikki shut off his alarm clock while he looked at it. "Its 9:33. Who set the alarm?"

"I did, remember? I suggested we should get up early for Digimon patrol." Takato said, getting up from his sleeping bag.

"Oh yeah.."

Takato picked up his sleeping bag and rolled it up to put it in his bag, after Guilmon got off of it. As he did, he looked at the poster on his right that said: World Ro-battle Tournament.

"Hey Ikki, what's the World Ro-battle tournament, and did you ever entered it before?" he asked, pointing at the poster.

"Well the tournament is a world thing where a team of three of the best Medafighters from almost every country competes, and to enter it you need to have a good Ro-battle status. You have to have a good amount of wins, but you can't fight the same Medafighter twice. Only three can participate for their country, and I'm third for Japan."

"And I'm the third best Medabot of Japan!" Metabee proudly said, making a flexing pose.

"Then who's the other two?" the Tamer asked.

"Oh the second is Koji." Ikki answered.

"The guy that looks like Ken from Digimon Zero?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Ikki shrugged, then continued. "And the first is Space Medafighter X."

"Space Medafighter X? What kind of a goofy name is that?"

"I don't know, we don't know who he really is, but we know that he's also known as the Phantom Renegade. He was a cunning medal thief, but he only steals rare medals." Ikki said as the two walked downstairs.

"What for?"

"He said he did that to protect the rare medals. They hold a great power that is enough to take over the world."

"Yeah, as we call: The Medaforce." Metabee said, pumping up his fist.

Takato can't shrug that. He seen the power first hand. The power of the crest cards barely held it, and the Medabots were on the Champion level when he and his friends' Digimon were on the Ultimate. If it was that powerful, just imagine how it would be on the Ultimate level......or the Mega!

"So when is this tournament?" Takato asked as the four stepped to the ground floor of the house, in the living room.

"Next week, and I can't wait!"

"Yeah, when I rock the house with the Medaforce, and the Meda-Upgrade!" Metabee said, pumping his fist.

"Metabee! You were planning to use the Meda-Upgrade in the match?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I think it would be a good idea if you guys keep it a secret. You don't wanna cause a havoc now do you?" Takato said.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Ikki's mother already had prepared breakfast, making the virus type Digimon drool from the smell, and his tail wag. Lucky thing Metabee don't eat, leaves more for him.

"Oh good morning, boys." Ikki's mother said, placing their meals on the table. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, mom."

"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Tenryou."

The boys ate their plate, but Guilmon practically ate over three. Lucky thing Ikki's mother had a bowl of the food, which was clear out.

"My your brother has a healthy appetite." she said as Guilmon licked his fifth plate. "And a very life like costume. Why is it he still wears it, Takato?"

"Uhh....it's something I made....for a costume party in our town when we leave....we're just testing it...yeah, got LOT of testing to do."

"Oh that reminds me. Ikki don't you have training with Dr. Aki?" Mrs. Tenryou asked.

"He canceled. He said he's really busy." Ikki lied. He knew he needed full concentration on the Meda-Upgrade power and the Digimon, but something tells him the doc is busy with something else. 

"Oh, and Metabee, I believe its..."

"Yes ma'am!" Metabee said who already was washing the dishes while wearing a pink apron.

"Man! This is embarrassing for a Medafighter who's Medabot only listens to his mother!" Ikki sighed, covering his face with a hand. 

After breakfast, the four went outside, preparing for their patrol. Ikki was oiling up Metabee, which was surprising since Metabee likes to do it himself, while Takato sat on the stoop fiddling with his D-Terminal.

"What are doing, Takatomon?"

"E-mailing notes to my parents, boy. I'm also doing it for the others."

"But can't you just let them do that themselves?" Ikki asked, oiling Metabee.

"Well from what Mr Azumo told me, my D-Terminal is the only one that can reach my world. The Hypnos are working on the others."

Takato just finished Jeri's note, saying: 'I'm just peachy', knowing that the puppet girl will say something like that. He inhaled as he now goes to Rika's. He remembered the last time he did something like this. Rika got mad at him for putting hearts on her note. He silently giggled remembering that funny event.

__

"Okay, what will Rika say? How about: "Hey mom, Goggle-Head finally let me use his stupid D-Terminal. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Love, Rika?".......That will work." 

After the goggled Tamer typed the note, he got up and started the patrol. But after when they walked further away from the house, Metabee randomly said: "So why can't I use the Meda-Upgrade, huh?"

"Think about it, Metabee. If people saw that power, they'll try to achieve it like Samantha is trying to do as wee speak, or scientists guys might try to take you away and study that power, and what about the Rubber Robos? No doubt they'll try to steal the power."

"Yo, Ikki, the Rubber Robos are gone, remember? We took em out and made them kiss their bots good bye!"

"No, Dr. Meda-Evil is still alive. Dr. Aki told me!" 

"Okay, I'm going on a loop here. What are you guys talking about?" Takato asked, confused about their conversation

Ikki told Takato about his adventures as they walked through a block or two. Metabee was busy riding on Guilmon like a horse, while the virus Digimon was chasing some butterflies around the two boys. 

"...and then while Metabee took care of the cat, I pressed the eject button to eject the medal and stopped Giganko!"

"Hmm....not bad..." Takato simply said.

"Not bad?"

"Well...sorry, I guess my story just gone straight through my head compared to yours."

Ikki raised a brow trying to ignore the insult Takato didn't mean. "Oh, and what about your full story?"

"Well its a long one, but okay. It all started when I found the blue card, and...."

"Ikki!"

The two boys turned straight down the sidewalk to see Erika, and Brass running up to them, and Rika just calmly walking with them.

"Hey guys....hey Rika, where's Renamon?" Ikki asked.

"Don't worry, she's around." she answered with a mono tone. "Hey Goggle-Head, let me borrow your D-Terminal. I need to e-mail my parents."

"Uhh....." he gulped, feeling pale.

Rika narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he done this time. "Don't tell me you broke it?"

"No...I just....."

Rika studied his face, which remind her about one event around their Digimon adventure. "You didn't?.....Don't tell me you e-mailed them for me again?"

"Why, I think that was nice?" Erika said.

"The last time he did that...." Rika dramatically paused, closing her eyes as she raised her fist in front of her face. "...he put girly hearts on the note!" Metabee laughed his head off, falling off of Guilmon. "SHUT UP, META-MON!!!"

"Let me just say, I didn't put any hearts this time!"

"Not even smiley faces?"

"No! None of those, I swear!" 

Takato tried his best to make his face straight, but the way Rika was looking at him, it was impossible. He knew that Rika knew he was lying.

"Actually....I used flowers."

Soon the kids continued their patrol, while heading to Vill's place. Ikki led with Erika, Metabee, and Brass by his side while Rika walked with Guilmon, and Takato who held an ice pack on his head.

"You used FLOWERS? Are you kidding me?" 

"Well....I thought it was kind of funny, that's all."

"You're lucky I tolerate you WAY more then Ryo, otherwise you'll wish you just got a little bump the next time!" 

"Oh, lucky me."

Erika shook her head, smirking at the two before speaking to Ikki. "I'm just wondering something. Both Spike and Sloan's Medabots can Meda-Upgrade now." 

"Yeah, so?"

"So? You know that now it will go straight to their heads and they might use it for Ro-battles. Ikki, if they do, then the cover is blown and who knows what might happen!"

"Oh, you're right! We better find them, now!" 

"That's okay, you guys go and pick up Vill." said Takato. "We'll make sure they don't do anything stupid with the power."

"For all our sakes!" Rika continued.

"Okay, they usually hang out in the park. Its not far from here, and there will be signs to lead you to it." Ikki said. "Oh and make sure Sam doesn't do anything dangerous to get her Meda-Upgrade, too."

"Great, so now we're babysitting screw-balls." Rika snorted, stuffing her hands in her pockets, while following Takato and Guilmon.

****

Riverview Park View Apartments: 10:24 AM

"Okay, I'll use the Omega Sword, increasing WarGreymon's strength, and winning the match!" Henry said, placing the card on his active one.

"Aw man! You just had to do that to me, when I never played this game!" Vill said, covering his head in shame. "How can you get used to this?"

"Its not that hard, really."

While the two boys continue with the Digimon card game, Terriermon, and Viceblazer played a certain game on a GameCube.

"Yeah, eat that!" Terriermon shouted, jamming his paws on the controller. "Whatcha gonna do now that the dark hedgehog takes the lead, huh bird boy?"

"This." after the Medabot pressed a button, everything n Shadow's side freezes and Sonic used a couple of ring dashes to the warp ring, winning the race. "HA!"

"WHAT?" Terriermon shouted in shock, unconsciously dropping the controller. "YOU CHEATED!!!"

Viceblazer did nothing but close his visors, crossing his hands and chuckling. Henry stood up, looking at his D-Arc timer.

"Alright calm down, Terriermon, we do have to meet up with Takato, Rika, and the others."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Henry." Terriermon sighed as he glided on his Tamer's shoulder. 

The group walked downstairs of Vill's apartment, and after they made it outside, to their surprise, Karin and Jeri stood waiting for the boys at the front door, with baskets held in their hands.

"Oh good morning, Vill, Henry." Karin said, bowing in a traditional Japanese manner.

"Huh? Pinko....uh I mean Karin? What are you guys doing here? I thought you two were gonna mingle or something back at the mansion?" Vill asked.

"We all wanted to help you on the patrol. We also brought some snacks for lunch breaks."

"Ruff!" 

"Please stop with the puppet, I beg you." Viceblazer silently mumbled.

"Well that's very nice of you...but..." Henry said but then Terriermon interfered.

"Aw momentai, Henry. The more the merrier." Terriermon then whispered. "Besides, we all know you suddenly got the hots for Jeri."

"NO I DON'T!!!"

"Don't what, Henry?" Jeri asked.

Henry gulped as his face went red. "Uh....nothing, just....stuff...."

"Smooth move, genius." Terriermon whispered. 

"Terriermon, how many stuff have I punished you?"

"Uh....none?"

"How about this? Terriermon, no more..."

"Please, don't say no more Archie comics! Please, don't say no more Archie comics! Please, don't say no more Archie comics!"

"Okay....no more Archie comics for a week."

"Aw nuts!" Terriermon sighed, but then turned away for a evil grin. _"Heh, heh! Sucker."_

Henry turned back to the girls when he heard Jeri giggle.

"Boy, I forgotten how funny you two are together."

Henry couldn't help but blush. Course like Takato is with Jeri, he does have a small crush on Rika, but he couldn't help but notice her and Takato sort of flirting with each other, like near the Sovereign's tower, or in the tunnel. Guess he could take a hint that Rika isn't interested in him like that, but for some reason Jeri always make his heart tingle.

"Henwry!"

Exiting from the apartment door, Henry's little sister, Susie, ran out, with Lopmon surprisingly perched on her head.

"Susie, I thought I told you to stay inside?" Henry asked.

"But I wanna come too, Henwry!" 

"She might as well, bud." Vill said. "My parents are never home and she ain't staying home alone."

Henry sighed, knowing he can't win this. "Susie if there is a dangerous Digimon I want you to stay away, you got it?"

"But I'm a Tawmer too!"

"I don't care. I don't want you to get in trouble. What would happen if a Digimon hurt you, or worse? Mom and dad will freak."

"Its okay, Henry." Jeri said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on her." 

Henry smiled and nodded, saying: "Thanks, Jeri. Just keep her away from a Digimon battle if there is one."

"Sure."

"Excuse me." Karin interrupted. "Not to be rude, but should we get going?"

"Why not be rude? You can at least show some spice." Vill said. "I mean you can't act all goody good all the time."

"You should know, what with breaking windows back home and all with your soccer balls." Viceblazer said.

"I told you they were an accident!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just raised that way." Karin said as the group started to walk.

"Yeah I can see, but I'm not saying to be totally bad, and I'm not saying that you are weak, Ikki told me you were the former Legendary Medafighter, I mean just be a little assertive. You never know when some bum might try to take advantage of your niceness."

"Oh....I see."

"Ah you do?"

"Yes. You want some sandwich, is that it?"

Vill sweatdropped, and said: "Uh.....no, but now that you mention it, sure!"

As Karin pulled out a slice of sandwich from her basket, Vill held out a hand slightly, expecting her to just give to him, but to his surprise she held it near his mouth. He raised his eyebrows, confused to why she was doing this. Then he figured that she was going to feed him. Feed him? What is wrong with her, is she too friendly or what? He shrugged and let her feed him the sandwich. 

As he chewed the food, he looked at the girl who smiled sweetly at him. This girl is way too kind for her own good. It is nice, but this kind of attitude will get her into serious trouble. Wait a minute, why is her cheeks so red? They weren't like that.......oh god! As Vill looked at her again, the answer seems logical. The girl might have a crush on him. He is faltered, but girls like her aren't his type. 

When he was about to say something, Karin had wiped his mouth with a napkin. She acts so much like a mother. She's very cute and all, but he really don't go for girls like her. But then as Vill looked at her face again, he felt his cheeks feel slightly hot. Then again, he sees why Ikki and Koji are crazy about her. She's too kind and sweet. He can't hurt her, even though she's so beautiful.....Vill mentally slapped himself. Whoa, what was he thinking? 

As Karin fed him again, Terriermon gave wolf whistles, shouting: "Way a go Jedi master pimp! Now go for the main move!"

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted.

"What?"

Vill slumped his head, blushing in embarrassment. Man, Ikki and Koji are gonna gun him down for this. But then as Karin fed him again, he thought: _"Aw who cares?"_

****

East Riverview park: 10:24 AM

In the park, where the kids usually hangs out, the Screws along with their Medabots, especially Cyandog and Totalizer who returned back to normal since last night, had a Screw meeting in their hideout in the woods.

"Alright, Screws, as you figured, we're continuing operation: Peppercat Meda-Upgrade." Samantha said.

"Actually we never figured we were still doing that." Sloan said.

"Quiet!" 

"But boss, does this mean we have to find those glowing Digimon again?" Spike whined.

"No, I got a better idea! I think those little suckers come when we're in trouble." 

"So?" Sloan asked.

"So...all we have to do is pretend that me or Peppercat is in to certain doom, and then I'll finally have the power!"

Spike fell to his knees and looked at his leader with sparkling eyes. "Wow, boss! That is the most sneaky and schematic master plan I ever heard from you!" 

"Yeah, I know."

"So, how are we gonna find something to doomful for you, boss?" Sloan asked.

"Not for me..." she answered before smiling evilly at her Medabot, who went pale. 

The Screws had Peppercat tied up on the sidewalk, while Spike peddled his bike at top speed towards her. Peppercat freaked and flipped out of the way, letting the Screw member fall in a lake.

"Peppercat!" Sam shouted.

"But boss! I didn't wanna be roadkill!"

"He wasn't going to run you over for real!" 

The Screws tried everything that seemed dangerous for Peppercat. Having a piano drop on her, tieing her up and making her walk the plank, everything, but Peppercat always chokes and runs away.

"Oh help me Peppercat! Save me!" Sam shouted as she was tied up and hung from a tree.

Her Medabot looked at her, cocking her head in confusion. "Um boss, you really don't seem to be in danger."

"JUST UNTIE ME!!"

The shouting and shaking caused the branch to break and Sam fell to the floor, head first.

The Screws then gathered and sat by the fountain, with Spike with a towel, and Sam with an ice pack. Placing Peppercat in danger didn't Meda-Upgrade her. Placing Samantha in danger didn't work. What will?

"I got it! Maybe fighting Digimon or Ro-battling will Meda-Upgrade Peppercat!" she said, snapping her head up.

"Oh boss! That's so clever of you!" Spike said, bowing to her.

"Yeah I know, but we need to find either another Digimon or a tough Medafighter. Where is Ikki?"  
"Excuse me?"

Out of the blue came a girl, around their age. She had black hair, tied like a ponytail. She has green eyes, and a slight tan skin. She also wore a red top and skirt, and on the chest was blue five point stars, the top was strapped over the shoulders with red thin straps, and the skirt was tied to a huge black belt with a silver buckle. She wore black fingerless gloves, and she has black slipper like sneakers with socks. 

(A/N: Yeah I know, HellRavenmon. She don't have gloves, but what the hell?)

"Do you guys know where the 24 Hop Mart is?" the girl asked in a sort of Russian or Scandinavian accent. 

"Uh...you just go up those stairs and go straight down the road. You'll see the store on your left." Sloan said.

"Thank you." she said, walk off until Sam stepped in front of her.

"Hold it, girly. Are you a Medafighter?"

"Yes I am."

"Then if you want to leave, you'll have to Ro-battle me!" she said, with a evil grin.

The girl gave a small evil grin. "With pleasure!"

"Man how could they leave before we woke up?" Kazu said, as he Kenta, Guardromon, and Alice walked through the town, searching for the Screws. 

"They don't do good hosts, do they?" Kenta asked.

"No kidding."

As they finally came in park, they ran into Takato, Rika, and Guilmon, who came from the other direction.

"Yo chummily, where's Henry?"

"Ikki and Erika are gonna get him. Have you seen the Screws?"

"I think they're right there, Takatomon." Guilmon said, pointing down the stairs where Samantha was feet away from a girl with red clothes.

"What is she doing?" Takato asked.

"I think they battling. Sloan told me its what Medafighters do." Kenta said.

"Hrmph. This I gotta see." Rika said. 

"Yeah, oh and Guilmon and Guardromon, remember: You're guys in costumes."

"I thought I was a Medabot?" the robot Digimon asked.

"I don't see big ones around here." Kazu said. "Just do it!"

"Alright, girly! I'm gonna give you one battle you'll never forget!" Samantha said, with Peppercat before her.

"We'll see. I hope you have insurance on that bot, cause it won't come home dent-free! Lets battle!"

"THEN IT'S AGREED!!"

"Where that come from?" Alice asked as she and the others joined in the scene.

Suddenly, wind blew past the kids, and green leaves flew around the kids. Renamon appeared near her Tamer right when the new girl wasn't looking.

"Uh....Renamon, do you know what that is?" Rika asked.

"I haven't got a clue."

From the other side of the Tamers, the leaves gathered and twirled around like in a twister. After it parted, Mr. Referee appeared at its place, in a ninja stance.

"Wow! He's good!" Renamon said.

"I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THIS MATCH TO BE A SUBMISSION ROBATTLE BETWEEN SAMANTHA'S PEPPERCAT AND......UH...."

"Oh my name is Alexia, and my Medabot...." she said, teleporting her Medabot.

As she did, Ikki and the others, with Vill and the other group arrived at the nick of time to see the Medabot Alexia has.

"Wow, a Robattle!" Ikki said as Erika pulled out her camera. 

"Uh...where's Henry?" Rika asked.

"They weren't home. I think they'll be heading here. Don't worry." Erika said.

As the light depleted, a female Medabot appeared in front of her Medafighter. She was sleek, mostly white. To Takato and most of the Tamers, she looked like a female Valkyriemon, the Mega form of Hawkmon, but there were some details she didn't have like that Digimon. She do not have a sword, or a bird, nor even the shades on her eyes. Her eyes were light blue, shaped like any other female Medabot, and she had two purple bangs over her face. She has long purple hair, though it looked kind of spiky coming down. Like Valkyriemon, she has that same helmet, and the silver chest plate, but unlike him, she has small white shoulder pads. On her right arm, she has a gray crossbow, but it was really a laser cannon made to look like one. One her left is a small golden shield that looks like the Digimon has. The leg parts did not look like that Digimon. She wore some kind of feathered skirt, tied to a golden ring, that covered her right side, and not much on her left. She wore golden boots that reached to her knees with knee pads that had a face of a bird. She also has wings with brown red tips on her back.

(A/N: Yeah, sorry that I made a few changes, HellRavenmon.)

".....my Medabot is Diama!"

Diama

Medafighter: Alexia

Type: Valkyrie-type VAL-71892 

Specialty: arrows

"A valkyrie type!" Ikki said. "I heard about those. They're one of a new line of Medabots Dr. Aki put in the market in other countries a year before I started Ro-battling. I heard that they have a average stats, plus they added wings on the head part when they just were marketed in Japan."

"Then you better watch out for this one, Sam!" Erika said, readying her camera. 

"Don't tell me what to do! I know how to handle this!" 

"Tell me another one." Erika muttered.

"Anywise.....I declare this to be an official Robattle between Samantha's Peppercat, and Alexia's Diama! The rules are simple.....and you already know them!"

"We don't!" the Tamers said.

"Oh.....then the first Medafighter to stop the other from functioning wins! The loser must submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps!"

"Really? I wonder how much does a Medabot cost?" Kazu asked.

"HEY!!!" his Digimon shouted.

"MEDAFIGHTERS READY?.....MEDABOTS....ROOOOBATTLE!!!"

"Alright, Peppercat, lets put the Screws to her!" Sam shouted in her Medawatch.

Peppercat dashed toward the valkyrie type, charging up her claws with electric energy. She rapidly slashed her opponent, but Diama guarded herself with her shield. When she had an opening on Peppercat, Diama pushed her away with her shield. Sam commanded Peppercat to do a Lighting Jump, which she did. Before the cat type neared, Diama back flipped away, and spread her wings to hover above the ground. 

"Diama! Blue Arrow H!" Alexia ordered.

"Right! BLUE ARROW!!!"

The female bird Medabot fired a shining blue arrow blast straight at the cat type, though Peppercat was too fast for the arrow. As the red Medabot charged forward, Diama fired a volley of arrows, which Peppercat dodged past them with ease. Peppercat jumped up to the flying bot for another Lighting Jump, but once she slashed through, Diama flew back, avoiding the cat type.

"NOW!" Alexia shouted.

As Peppercat landed, Diama quickly fired a arrow. The cat type barely saw it coming from above and tried to move out of the way, but the arrow nailed her on her shoulder.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" Takato said, wincing from the point the arrow hit.

When the energy on the arrow faded, Ikki and Sam realized that it IS a arrow. It could be some transportation that allowed the arrows to enter to Diama's weapon.

The five inch blue arrow was stuck on Peppercat's left shoulder, and then she could feel the heat....in fact, it was REALLY hot, it was burning through her shoulder. Peppercat grunted, clutching her shoulder, and trying to pull out the arrow, but she could feel the heat shorting out and eating her arm. Finally she pulled it out, but she could barely move her left arm.

"What...?" Sam said, while she looked the stats on her watch.

"**_Warning! 97% damage to left arm!" _**

"That can not be an ordinary arrow." Renamon said.

"I just remembered, the VAL types have heat generated arrow blasters. It can fire hot or cold arrows that can freeze or burn parts of the Medabot." Ikki said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?!!" Sam shouted.

"Hey, you can handle it yourself, remember?"

Sam grunted, trying to ignore Ikki, and returned to the battle. 

Somewhere in the park, Henry, Vill, Teriermon, Viceblazer, and the girls ran up to where they think there is a battle present.

"What's going on over there?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry about. It's probably a Ro-battle." Vill said.

As they neared the edge of the hill, they found not only the Tamers and the Medafighters, but a girl battling Sam. Vill narrowed his eyes at the new girl. For some reason, there was something familiar about her.

"Ahh.....look at the kitty Digimon, Henwry!"

"She's a Medabot, not a Digimon, Susie. You think we should head down there?" 

"No, after this Ro-battle is finished." Vill said, not taking his curious eyes off of the new girl.

"DIAMA, BLUE ARROW C!!" Alexia shouted.

Again, Diama fired a volley of arrows, of course Peppercat dodged, this time with cautiousness since she now know what they can do. 

"Peppercat! Use strategy: Screw-Around!" Sam ordered.

"The what?" Erika questioned.

It would appear, as what Peppercat was doing, is the move was to move in zig-zag toward Diama, confusing the bird bot while she tried to fire her arrows at the cat type.

"Stop moving around like a pinball!" Diama shouted.

"Oh she can talk!" Peppercat mocked.

Finally, Peppercat lounged from Diama's left, but Diama had her shield ready. It looked like Peppercat was about to slash her claws.

"PSYCH!!" 

But the cat type only moved to Diama's right, and caught her off guard, slashing Diama on her right side of her body.

"GAHH!!!" she screamed, staggering back.

"Alright, that was awesome, boss!" Sloan cheered. 

"Boss rules! Boss rules!" Spike cheered as Cyandog waved little Japanese flags around.

"Naturally! Was there ever a doubt?" Sam said proudly

While Diama was lying on the ground, Ikki and Takato narrowed their eyes at the fallen Medabot. There could be no way she could fall like that with one scratch. Takato may not know anything about Medabots and Ro-battles but he at least know a fight, and it was oblivious that Diama was up to something.

Peppercat chuckled, laughing cockily much like her Medafighter, as her right claw sparked with electricity. She charged forward, about to give the finishing blow, when....

"PSYCH!!!"

Diama snapped up, and quickly fired an arrow straight at Peppercat's right leg. Peppercat limped forward, and fell to her left knee. She stood up and tried to move when she notice that her right leg wasn't moving that well. She found it covered slightly in ice.

When Peppercat tried to shake it off, without seeing it coming, Diama knee kicked her gut, and pushed her back with her foot.

"Great work, Diama!" Alexia said.

"Oh, but it was your idea to play possum, Alexia. Now to finish this kitty cat!" Diama said, aiming her crossbow. "BLUE ARROW H!!!"

With precise aim, the arrow stabbed at the center of Peppercat's chest.

"PEPPERCAT!!!" Sam shouted. She clenched her fist and teeth, while she prayed that those glowing Digimon would show up and Meda-Upgrade Peppercat.

The heat gave extreme pain to the cat, screaming from the burn. Finally, Peppercat could not take it anymore and she fainted to the floor, and as she hit it, her medal popped out from her back.

"FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS...DIAMA!!!"

Sam dropped to her knees, pounding the ground as the humiliation of defeat burned through her chest. Alexia ran to her Medabot, grabbed her hands and danced around.

"What an excellent Ro-battle! Wait till the school hears this! Headlines: Leader of Screws falls defeat by new girl!" 

"YOU PUT THAT IN AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Sam shouted at the school reporter.

"Oh quit whining. You lost. At least you gave it your all, even though it wasn't enough." Rika said, crossing her arms. "It's oblivious this girl has lot of experience."

"I'll say!" 

At that moment, Vill and the others slid down the hill, while the girls walked down the stairs. Vill walked up to Alexia, sternly staring at the girl.

"Um.....can I help you?" she asked, feeling awkward about Vill looking at her like that. When she got one look at him, her eyes widened. "OH!....I remember you!"

"You do? You......." then memories of his past flashed in his mind. He remembered Viceblazer falling defeat to a valkyrie type Medabot, in front of a huge crowd of people, falling for the very same trick Peppercat fell. Suddenly, it hit him. "...Y....YOU!!!!!!!"

****

Riverview park: 11:20 AM

Elsewhere in the park, Ryo, Monodramon, on his Tamer's shoulders, and Koji walked along though the park path, searching for the group. Koji cursed himself for not keeping close eye on Karin. He couldn't believe she left off without him when she knew Koji asked her to wait for him.

"I don't know what's wrong with your Digivolution, buddy." Ryo said.

"Me neither."

"What? What's wrong with it? It looked fine to me yesterday." Koji said.

"Well, remember Deltamon?" Ryo asked as the rich boy nodded. "That wasn't his real form. His real Champion form is Strikedramon, but for some odd reason he turned into Deltamon."

"But you acted like it was no big deal."

"If I acted like there was something not right, it would ruin my perfect image, especially in front of Rika. 

"Oh."

"I think crashing in to the Yuggoth Program kind of ruined Monodramon's data."

"So how are you gonna fix it?"

"It'll probably fix itself later on, then he'll Digivolve to Strikadramon again. Though Deltamon is a tough Digimon, and he can Digivolve to Cyberdramon too."

"Then its not much of a problem. But right now the safety of Karin is!"

"Man, you must try to have a leash on that girl, huh?"

"I'm not gonna have some commoner have his dirty hands filth my precious Karin! Ikki won't have it that way, and neither will that Vill!"

"My friend, with an attitude like that, and with treating that pink girl like some dog, she may end up with one of them. Take it from me, I always treat the ladies right."

"Then why do Rika always slap you?" Monodramon asked.

"Quiet!" Ryo whispered. 

Back near the playground, the Medafighters and Tamers watched in confusion at Vill glaring at the new girl, Alexia. They weren't sure what was going on, but to their observation, Vill seemed to know this new Medafighter that defeated Samantha.

"I....never thought....I see you here." he stuttered, with raging eyes pointing at the green eyed girl. 

Alexia grinned, crossing her arms, while she silently laughed at Vill's look in his face.

"I remember you. You're the kid from Hong Kong that got laughed at when I beat you. Don't tell me you ran away here because of that?"

"I didn't! It was my dad's idea, but what the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"Well I am number three in Europe. (A/N: That's where she's from, right HellRavenmon? Is she?) and the tournament is taking place in Japan. So we figure to come early and check the Japan competition."

"More like ANNOY the hell out of me!"

"Well I didn't knew you would be here, but if you insist. Are you top three of China or what?" she asked knowing she did ruin his spot as third place. Vill clenched his fist, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh give it a rest. It was your fault you fell for the same trick that cat type fell for."

"SHUT UP!!" Vill and Sam shouted.

Alexia giggled and motioned her Medabot to leave with her. "Well its been fun but we better get going. Nice meeting you guys, and especially you, 'champ'. she laughed, winking at the raging Vill. As she looked at the Digimon, she walk further away. "Oh nice costumes."

"Uh.....thanks." Takato asked with a sweat, trying to play along.

Karin looked over to Vill who stared at the new girl with a boiling red face and steaming ears.

"Oh Vill, please don't do that. You'll blow your head off."

Vill forced to calm down, but the anger was still burning in his mind.

"Yeah....I got a big headache right now."

"So she was the girl who ruined your winning streak?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah, and a cheating ho at that!"

"Vill you're just a sore loser. Just ignore her." Viceblazer said. "Besides you should've tried to fix your place rather then search for her, otherwise you still would've been in third place."

"Oh nobody asked you!" 

Speaking of sore losers, Sam was handling her sore humiliation by pounding the dirt ground. Once again the Screws' good name was soiled, reviled, ridicule. And again she has ruined it.

"Boss...?" Spike said, kneeling to her.

But worse of all, Peppercat still wouldn't Meda-Upgrade. Why won't those glowing Digimon help her? How is that when her lackeys' Medabots Meda-Upgrade when they were in trouble, yet when she tried to put herself or Peppercat in danger, or when she fought a tough Ro-battle she still couldn't Meda-Upgrade?

"Oh we just came by to make sure you guys won't try to Meda-Upgrade in front of people." Takato said to the Screws.

"Yes that's right. If people find out about it, every Medafighter might try to Meda-Upgrade their Medabots, and scientists might try to take away your Medabots." Erika said. "You wanna have your Cyandog be diceted by a lab coat guy's buzzsaw?"

"NO! NOT CYANDOG!!" Spike cried, holding on to his Medabot like a teddy bear.

"Well don't foolishly use it, understand?" Henry asked. The Screws, minus Sam, nodded.

Samantha weakly got up, and cradled her Medabot to her arms and grabbed her medal. She had just came up an answer to her problem. She's just weak. If Spike, the most weakest, and pathetic Medafighter, was able to Meda-Upgrade Cyandog before her, then its official. They aren't the ones who's inferior, she is.

Samantha slowly walked past Alice with her head hung, pointing at her fallen Medabot. The Goth looked at her, with raised eyebrows in a worried look.

"Samantha..?"

Sloan and Spike walked beside her and tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't even respond. It was as if she was lost in another world. A world of doubt and failures.

"You sure those three won't spill the beans on the whole town?" Takato asked.

Later the group walked through the path where trees surround. Takato and Ikki led while Vill was behind with Henry still with a scowl from meeting Alexia. Rika and Erika walked behind the kind female duo, Jeri and Karin, who followed Vill and Henry.

"Don't worry. They think them being the only ones to know about the Meda-Upgrade is a sweet advantage, plus they'll cry like a baby if anything happened to their Medabots." Ikki said.

"Heh, like you would cry like Spike back there if I decide to leave your sorry butt."

"Metabee!" Ikki shouted with a scowl. He then said slyly: "You mean like how much you cry over your soap operas?"

"I DO NOT WATCH SOAP OPERAS!!!" 

"You watch prissy girly shows? HA!" Rika laughed.

"Watch it, girl, or I'll Metabee-bop you!" he shouted, glaring at her face, which Rika glared back at the little Medabot.

"I'll show you bopping!"

Henry came up and separated the two. Meanwhile, Ikki skipped back to his lovely crush, Karin. Takato saw and decided to just walk up to Jeri.

"So Karin, are we still on for tonight?" Ikki asked, with a dreamily look in his eyes.

"On for what?"

Ikki faulted, but shook it off. "You know, you said you and I were gonna go for dinner."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot."

Ikki sighed in relief. "Aw that's okay. Oh and if its alright, you want to have Takato and Jeri come with us on a double...?"

"Oh sure." Karin cheerfully said. "The more the merrier!" 

__

"Oh I sure feel merrier today!" Ikki thought with a goofy grin.

Around that time, Takato walk by Jeri's left, feeling a bit nervous around her.

"So uh, Jeri...!" Takato said with a slight squeaky voice. "Ikki was thinking of letting us joining him with Karin on a double.....I mean, date, not a date, date,.....I mean a dinner date....you know."

"Oh really? Sure....but where are we going to eat?"

"Oh how about that cute little place by downtown. I heard that this place is just like that Friendly's place in America." Karin said.

"Bu...don't you wanna go to some nice fancy restaurant?" Ikki asked.

Erika came up behind him, and grabbed his neck with her arm, putting a little strain due to her jealously. 

"Oh, and how can you afford it, huh Romeo?" she asked with a scowl.

"Oh...yeah.....Erika.....can't breath!" 

"Oh but I always wanted to go eat in those normal restaurants. The rich ones can be very tiring." 

Somehow, Ikki escaped from Erika's grip, which she fell on her butt, and Ikki dashed up close to the red haired girl where there faces were a foot apart.

"Sure....anything for you, my dear Karin."

Erika glared at her idiotic friend who was flirting with the sweet rich girl while as Takato linked his arm happily with Jeri's, Rika turned away, doing her best to look like she was not bothered, but her face showed a slight of pain by her biting her lip. Erika stood up as her eyes seemed to shed tears a little, but she did her best holding them.

"What do you think you're doing, Tenryou?"

At that moment, coming from down the path, the two pretty boys, Ryo and Koji, walked towards the kids. Ryo calmly walked with his hands and part of his orange sweater in his pockets, but Koji quickly stomped his way towards to where Ikki and Karin are.

"Get your filthy hands off of Karin, groundling!"

"Groundling? What in the world does that mean, Koji?" Ikki asked, glaring at his rival.

"Never mind! You have no right to touch her!" he shouted, bringing his face up to his rival.

"Heh, you have no right to tell her what to do, either bud." Vill muttered.

"I heard that, and my warning goes to you too, commoner!"

Vill looked over his shoulder, raising one eyebrow. "Excuse me, just what do you mean by that, son?"

"I"m not your son, and I'm telling you, and especially Ikki to stay away from her! I grew up with her, and I protected her from harm and thugs like you!"

__

"Yeah, but Tai and Sora, you and Karin ain't!" Takato thought.

Vill turned around, with narrow eyes pointing straight at the angry wealthy boy.

"I'm sorry, did you call me a thug?"

"That and a lower groundling as Ikki!" 

"HEY!!" Ikki shouted.

As Vill's eyebrows raised, he adjusted his green and black headband and slowly walked toward Koji in a intimidating manner.

"What the hell is your problem, boy? Number one: The girl is free to do what she wants, not being your lapdog on a leash! If she wants to go with Ikki, then fine! Number two: I am having a bad day..." as he got close to him: "AND NOBODY CALLS ME A THUG, RITCHIE RICH!!!!" 

Ryo and Henry came up and quickly separated the two before things got really out of hand.

"Alright, calm down!" Henry shouted.

"Damn, I wanted to see the outcome." Rika muttered, snapping her fingers.

"I think we should start this patrol before things goes crazy, especially with Koji and Vill." Ryo said. "Now I think Kazu, Kenta, and Alice should team up, while Henry be with Vill and Susie, Ikki should go with Karin...."

"WHAT?!!!" Koji screamed.

"~sigh~...fine, you can go with Karin. Ikki can team up with Erika, while Takato and Jeri will go together."

__

"What?" Rika shouted in her mind. She was hoping she could join with Takato, even though she'll never admit it. "And what about me?"

Ryo placed an arm around her shoulder and gave her a sly look. 

"Its just you and me now, pumpkin."

Rika gave a hard elbow to his side, forcing him to wince in pain. But as soon as she got loose, she called out: "Hey, Goggle-Head, you..." but everybody already choused their route, leaving the red head alone with the last person she wanna be with. Why couldn't she at least be with Henry. She got along with him okay. Or Jeri. Heck, she rather take Kazu or Kenta, but RYO? Ugg!

"Well like I said, its just you and me now." Ryo said.

Rika shuddered knowing this is going to be a long day. 

****

Downtown: 12:05 PM

"I'm telling you, Ikki is just like Davis." Takato said to Jeri as the two walked down the streets of downtown. "If your take the N out of Karin, you'll get Kari."

Jeri giggled, holding on to his arm, which was making him blush. "Yeah that is kind of funny."

Takato smiled at her, but then suddenly he felt a pint of doubt. He had to turn his face away from her when he did. He turned to her again to check if the feeling of him floating in the air when he looks at her was still there. Sure enough, it was there, but not that much. He used to feel that way when he was with Jeri, but it hasn't happened these days.

"Are you okay, Takato?" 

"Oh...uh, sure. Guess I'm just a bit tired or something."

"Ruff! Then maybe you should go to sleep early, otherwise you'll look like a old man at the age of 18. Ruff!" Jeri's puppet said. Takato smiled weakly, kind of feeling creped about the thing. "Jeri wants to know what time is the dinner. Ruff!" 

"Uh....I think its around three. _Of course I thought dates are later then that. Well, that was Ikki's idea, maybe somebody should tell him that."_

"Hey there, pineapple-head!" 

From atop the 24 Hop-Mart, Impmon and Rokusho, with Baton on his shoulder, landed before the building, and before the two kids and Guilmon.

"Hi ya, Impmon." Guilmon said.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Jeri asked.

"Eh, 100%, no need to worry. Digimon heal fast."

"So what can we do for you new kids today?" Rokusho asked.

"Nothing, we're just patrolling around for Digimon, nothing special." Takato said. "Dr. Aki find out anything?" 

"No, we still haven't found any source of the appearance of these creatures. All we can do now is keep these wild Digimon under control."

At that moment, Alexia and Diama came out of the store with bags held in their hands, and Henry (the Medabot one) opened the door for her. Takato gulped, hoping she wasn't eavesdropping.

"Uh....hi, Alexia." he waved.

"Oh you're the boy from the park. What was your name again?"

"Oh I'm Takato, and this is Jeri. The guy...in the dino suit is....Guilsu."

"But Takatomon, my name is..." Guilmon said until Takato covered his mouth.

"Ah don't worry about him. He's just playing around." Takato said, making a nervous grin.

"Oh." Alexia then looked at Rokusho. "Is this your Medabot?"

"No, I am a Medabot with no Medafighter."

"Wow, is that even possible?....Well my name is Alexia, and this is my Medabot, Diama."

Rokusho bowed to the girl, but as soon as he turned to her Medabot, he became quiet stiff.

"Um...hello there....my name is Rokusho." he stuttered, feeling like his circuits were frying.

"Nice to meet you." she said as she shook his hand. When he felt her touch, Rokusho felt his circuits sizzle, and his transistors burning. In other words: he blushed. 

"Well we best be going." Alexia said. "Come on, Diama."

As the two girls left, Rokusho watched Diama like he was under a trance. His memory banks were now blank, so he couldn't think. His world fanished when he felt a hard slap on his back.

"Someone like someone, eh? You should've grabbed her and gave her one big kiss....you have lips right?" Impmon asked.

"Wow, I never thought robots can love. I wonder if its the same for Metabee and Brass?" Takato said.

Rokusho's head vibrated, and his fist clenched.

"Excuse me, Rokushomon, can I bring bread to your wedding?" Guilmon asked.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

At that, the lone Medabot jumped high and ran away from the building tops. The group watched him on silence. A few seconds of silence, until...

"Oh that is so cute!" Jeri said.

Around near the Screws neighborhood, Samantha slowly fixed Peppercat's damaged parts. However Sam's eyes showed no signs of life, almost her eyes looked like the ones Sora and Matt's when they were trapped in the dark caves in the Digimon Adventure show. Spike and Sloan sat on her lawn, looking at their boss with concern, and waiting for her orders It would seem Sam's sprit was broken after many tries of Meda-Upgrading Peppercat, and losing to Alexia.

"Um...boss....how about we go out and beat some more turds in Ro-battles?" Sloan asked, but no answer. Sloan sat back down.

She used to be so full of energy, and nothing ever brought her down, but today was different. Their old boss was gone.

"Hey boss, how about we Ro-battle, huh?" Spike asked, but still no response. She just kept fixing her Medabot like a drone. "This sure is boring."

****

Evergreen apartments: 12:40 PM

Far from the city of Riverview, atop of a hill, lies the old apartments of Evergreen, but now abandoned and forgotten. It was the same place to where Ikki and his friends began their search for the Gimme Ghost. Suddenly another cloud of a Digital Field engulfed the runs. 

At the same time, BlackGatomon, and her new partner, IceDevimon, head towards the field. When they got inside, a huge shadow stood in the middle of the field. Its appearance can't be shown, except for its four glowing red eyes.

"Mmm....looks like we found another winner." the cat said.

"I best hope you but those barriers so the Tamer's weak Digimon won't sense this one."

"Easy, ice boy, its been done." the BlackGatomon walked up to the new Digimon.

"Ah, you must be a MetalDevidramon, am I right?"

"What's it to you?" it asked in a thundering voice. 

"We're just here to make a deal."

"Hmmm....I'm listening."

end of part 9............... 

Tai: It would seem that BlackGatomon is adding another rank in Dr. Meda-Evil's crew. How will this fare? Stayed tuned to find out.

Me: I would also like to thank Ninetalesuk for using MetalDevidramon. Well on to the reviews.....and my time.

Sedragon1012- Just because they don't have Digimon? Don't worry about about that. I'll fix it.

ShakirBBB- Ah Metal Slug......such a game I played, and such graphics.

Max: Freakin hard too, but I kicked its ass.

Terra: You used a cheat code!

Max: Shut up!

Sugah High- I didn't see the movie, just looked at the comic.

ArmaGirl- Well thanks. I am trying to come up with a Doug/Hey Arnold crossover, along with a Tick/Earthworm Jim fic as well.

Terra:....uh why?

Me: Why not?

Gohan SSJ2- Well here's another one who doesn't want Koji with Karin. Wonder if the votes will go on?

Jackson Delta- Sorry, I'm always on the go...

Terra: No, you're just lazy.

Me: ~groan~

Twins999- Was that enough for Koji bashing? Sorry about treating Ryo with a prise. Man I could kick myself.

Rika: Allow me! (Kicks me hard on the butt and releasing my dark side)

Dark AnT: HOW DARE YOU.....(Rika glares at him.) EEP!!! 

(Turns back to normal)

Me: Why did I have to create a dark side, is beyond me.

HellRavenmon- Yeah, yeah, but I didn't know. Don't worry, there will be no Meda-Upgrading in the tournament.

Gijinka Renamon- Well.....kind of. You'll see in the future. (Turns dark) Oh you'll see, mortal! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Terra slaps him on the head and returns to normal) Ow!

Mathais-8888- Well like I said, kind of.

nagga- Calm down, silly person. Daemon is not in this fic, besides I got something better in mind.

Luis- Thanks for the review.

DigiDestined of Courage- Hey just trying to show our 'cheerful' Tamer that there are others out there that are worse then her, and she will learn that in Reality Heroes.

Rika: That reminds me: I should drop kick you for bringing that crazed mallet girl here.

Me: Why, caused you went eeped? (Rika cracks her knuckles.) Oh god...

HopeAngel- I know, Strikedramon, I know! Geese!

Jlargent- Not really, just Mon Wars, but these stories are just the icing of the cake for Reality Heroes.

Mega Gotenks and Flameboy- Thanks for the review

Doomtron- Be sure to expect Phantom to appear next chapter.

Max Acorn- You know, Pikkan, Vegeta or Piccolo would kick your ass for your....strange behavior, but what can I do? Well hope you liked this fic.

The kid- Oh just you wait till you do......~laughs evilly~

Cybertroy11mon- Um.....I don't know, 50, 60, you decide. About that gane, do you know a English version of Tag Tamers?

FianlSaber- Yeah I will.

Shadow Knight- Mirror Coat? Damn it I knew I forgot something!

The changer of ways- Oh, if you do have some original characters, I'll try to send you the rules. As for the Digimon, just e-mail them to me.

Youkai Youko- Be patient, child.

Victoria- Ah don't worry about it, its no work. 

SerpentTreize- Ash and Hiro with goggles? I don't know...I know, Strikedramon, Strikedramon, right! 

Phantom Fan- What can I say? I love crossovers.

Unknown- Why the dream? ........I have no idea. Well in Reality Heroes, you'll see, if that fic post.

Dragua- WAAAIIIT!!!! Don't worry, its just one timeline. The two can be separate, so don't worry, your story still makes sense. 

Ninetalesuk- Yeah I KNOW about Monodramon, I just wasn't informed. As for Frontier...I have no idea. I was thinking either Beyblade, which means the Bladers will Sprit Digivolve with their Bit Beasts, or maybe DBZ which means the Z Fighters will not Sprit Digivolve, heh like they need to. Or how about Megaman Battle Network?

Me: (Lies down) God man.....that was such work.......well be here next time for the next chapter. In the meantime, I gotta stay alive from Rika.....GAHHH!!!! 

(Rika gives chase with a chainsaw.)

__

"Molto cool!" ~ Zoe~ Digimon Frontier

__

"Way past cool!" ~Sonic~ SatAM

__

"Bulls eyes, baby!" ~Takato~ Digimon Tamers

__

"Um....If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." ~Lisa Simpson

__

"What kind of a catch phrase is that?" ~ Homer Simpson~ The Simpsons

__

Have you ever felt the winds of death?

The winds of doom?

The winds of the end?

A darkness has fallen upon

Challenging those evils that dwells in time

The ultimate darkness is coming!

Courage, love, heroes grand and dwarf gather and unite

Heroes of time, space, and reality, come forth

Join to defeat the true evil.

Armageddon is near. Chaos is near.

The wakening of the true power must be needed.........

~Destiny~ Reality Heroes


	10. Episode 10: The price of love and the ra...

Me: Well here's another chapter of Digital Fever. I do not own Digimon nor Medabots. For those who read my Digimon/Pokemon fic, and are wondering about the one who's going to scare Rika will have to wait in my next chapter of Digi/Poke cause I had to re-schedule.

Rika: You mean she chickened out?

Me: No because you'll be too shock on what's in store in this next chapter.

Rika: You...better not have me kiss Ryo again!

Me: Well...no you won't...~ahem~...**WARNING TO ALL RUKATO FANS:** this chapter will contain Jurato, so brace yourselves. 

Takato, Rika, Henry: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yes it hurts me too.

Terra: Why in the world would you do that?

Me: Maybe I want to boldly go where no total Rukato fan dares to go before. But it was either this, or Ryuki.

Takato: YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOING TO BE STUCK WITH RIKA?!!

Me: Relax. And to those of you Jurato fans, this maybe a treat for you but you may not like it at the end.

Henry: If we can't hold Rika down, or maybe Jeri from gutting you, we are not responsible.

Me: Rika yes, but I kind of find it hard to see Jeri pissed off.

Henry: Oh she can get mad, believe me.

-----------------------------**Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**-----------------------------

****

Downtown Riverview: 12:20 PM

In the busiest parts of Riverview, where traffic, streets or sidewalk, are no alien matter, Rika and Ryo patrolled for any renegade Digimon. Ryo had Monodramon on a piggy-back, pretending to be a doll, while Rika walked ten feet away from Ryo, listening to her CD walkman.

__

"This is stupid. I'm stuck with Mr. I'm so perfect, and Goggle-Head is still fawning over Jeri....not that I don't blame him."

And why do you care?

"Well...I don't but...."

You've been complaining about it since you two had that argument. Just forget about him. 

"I guess....I should."

"Hey wait up, pumpkin!"

__

But first: strangle a certain so and so!

"I won't argue with you there, but I'm tired right now."

Rika paced her steps quicker while Ryo tired to catch up.

"Hey I was right there! Were you chasing a new card or something, cause I doubt there's any in this world." Ryo said.

Rika took off her headphones. "Look, I didn't ask to be assigned with you, and that does not mean I have to talk to you!"

"You're talking to me now."

"Oh shut up!"

Ryo grinned before saying: "Hey I knowyou like that Takato kid, but you do know he likes Jeri. I mean he did saved her from the D-Reaper and she hugged him like no tomorrow."

"I don't wanna hear this!" Rika muttered, putting her headphones back on.

"I mean all he ever talked about back around the D-Reaper was 'Jeri this' and 'Jeri that'!" Ryo shouted through the volume of Rika's music.

Rika clenched her fist so tight and grinded her teeth.

__

"Shut...up....! Okay, in three seconds, he'll lose his ability to breathe."

"And further more...."

__

"One...."

"After all that...."

__

"two...."

"You have me to cuddle now!"

__

"THREE...!!!"

****

POW!!!!!

Soon Rika casually strolled down the road, whistling to her favorite song, leaving Ryo lying on the floor with a huge bump on his head and a black eye.

"I think that didn't go well." Monodramon said.

"Naw, I think she's starting to like me."

"Sure." 

****

Evergreen apartments: 12:50 PM

"So....you want me to join with some human who promise us ultimate power?" the giant unknown Ultimate form of Devidramon, Metal-Devidramon, asked.

"Simple as that, big-guy." Black Gatomon said to the giant monster.

Metal Devidramon stood out about four or three stories tall. (A/N: I think.) Most of his body is metallic, and both his arms are robotic, with parts that look like they're packing serious weaponry. Half his face is covered in robotic parts, even his four eyes, and his wings are cybernetic as well.

"Why should I obey a human who lies like it is in their blood?" 

"Human? This guy barely is a human. Besides, he has a device that gives off increased Digivolution."

"Is this true?"

"Yep. He even tested it on a DemiDevimon and Digivolved it into a Bakemon. Course the device isn't ready for Digimon like us so we have to follow his orders till then."

"Hmmm.......a device that really Digivolves Digimon like Digivices?" he asked, rubbing his cyber chin. ".....Interesting......very well, but I hope the jobs include destruction." 

"Don't worry. It does. As a matter of fact, we are now in a job that requires your assistants." 

****

Downtown Riverview: 1:06 PM

Elsewhere downtown, the area Kazu, Kenta, and Alice was suppose to be patrolling is...not patrolled cause of right now, the two boys hung out in a local arcades with Alice sitting in the corner, bored out of her mind with Guardromon.

"Alright get ready to taste the whip of Akuma's might, dweeb!" Kazu said, punching buttons on a Marvel vs. Capcom 2 game. With the final blow, Kazu's Akuma triumphed over Kenta's Mega Man. "HA! I kicked your butt, as usual! Give me the prize!" 

"Aw, man! Not fair!" Kenta whined, hitting his head on the game.

"Can we go, now? We were suppose to be patrolling, remember?" Alice said impatiently.

"Eh don't worry. Guardromon can sense Digimon a mile away. Hey why don't you play against me?"

"Uh...I don't play games. The last game I played was something called....uh...something with a blue hedgehog that made me dizzy."

"Don't worry, this game is slow, plus I'll teach you everything killer move I know."

"Hmm...why do I have the feeling we're gonna be here a while?" Guardromon asked himself as Marine Angemon shrugged. 

Somewhere else, Ikki, Erika, and their Medabots neared the 24 Hop Mart while on their patrol. Erika was going to walk by the shop but then she notice Ikki and Metabee walking in the store.

"Ikki, where are you going?" she asked.

"Uh...I need to phone my mom about something."

"About what?"

"Well....to, call to wash Salty, yeah! SEE YA!" Ikki shouted, jolting inside.

Erika pout, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "He's going to call Karin. I know he will."

"Cheer up, Erika. Maybe Mister Ikki will see to his senses someday." Brass said.

"Or he won't have any of his senses at all when I get through with him."

Another part of town, the shopping street, Karin and Koji patrolled there. Karin was just walking without care, but Koji had too much on his mind. The Meda-Upgrade. How come he never obtain it? Why is it those glowing Digimon don't think he's worthy for it? Why is it that Ikki has before he do? He's a better Medafighter then that commoner, and he's in second place. Its just not fair. Ikki is achieving his skills with unfair ways, like the Medaforce. At least Koji knows the Shadow Sword, that neutralizes the Medaforce. But he doesn't think the Shadow Sword will help with the Meda-Upgrade power. It seems there is no way to rival the power since its alien, so the only way is to fight fire with fire, but he needs to prove worthy to have it.

But another note, not only he has Ikki to worry about stealing his Karin, but now another commoner named Vill. Sure he denies he has any feelings for Karin, but he can see it, he's head over heels, and he knows it. Well today from that punk you yelled at him, for having another rival for the fair Karin's affection, that is it. Today, right at this time, at this spot, he will make up for his mistake of accidentally having Samantha falling for him, by telling Karin Jumay how he feels about her. No disrespecting lowly fool is gonna lay a finger on his girl.

With the sudden courage marching in his heart, he turned around to his love. "Karin, I...." Only to find her twenty feet away, talking on her cell-phone.

"Oh so you're scheduling the dinner early, Ikki?....Sure its no problem. I'll be there to pick you up. Bye." after she hangs her cell, she pressed a button on it, and turns to Koji. "Oh I'm sorry, but Ikki re scheduled the dinner for now."

"What? Why would he do that? Now it'll be considered lunch!" 

"Oh, then I guess its lunch. Oh there's my limo." after her pink limo parked before her near the side of the sidewalk, she climbed in while Koji tried to follow. "Oh I'm sorry, but Ikki didn't seem to invite you." 

"But I.....I was going to bring you shopping, and go on some nice romantic restaurant at this fancy place in Rosewood." he whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow." she said sweetly. Koji hung his head in defeat and climbed out, while not noticing Honeybeemon climbing out of the limo. "Well see you soon. Have fun with the Digimon." 

As the limo left, Koji, with a hung jaw, watched it leave away.

"Woo! She left you good!" Honeybeemon laughed. "Hey, so you know where those Screws are? I was...."

"IKKI!!!!!!" Koji screamed to the world, with the echoes spreading out around the city for everyone to hear. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" 

"Did you hear something just now, Metabee?"

"Nope." 

After Ikki called his one and only Karin, he and Metabee awaited for Ikki's ride near front of the store.

"Metabee, why are you waiting with me, anywise? You're not even going to my date."

"Who said I'm coming too? I don't wanna watch you look all lovey dovey around Karin. Besides, Medabots don't eat."

"Then why?"

"Cause I feel like it, and I'm trying to figure why you still like Karin."

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Ikki went lovey dovey mode number 24. "Karin is the most wonderful, most beautiful girl I ever seen with my own eyes. I mean any guy would go for such a woman, but compare to them all, Karin Jumay is my one true love."

"Really? You're one true love, **aye**?" Erika said with an evil eye behind Ikki.

"Ack! Stop scaring me like that!" 

"We're here to patrol for any out of control, and dangerous Digimon, and you're going on a rendezvous with Karin at a time like this?" she angrily growled.

"Yeah...."

"This whole thing is more serious then your little crush on Karin, Ikki, and we're not going to be burned to ashes by a fire breathing dragon because of your so-called crush."

"So-called crush? Its more then a crush....it's love!" Ikki dreamily sighed.

Erika calmed her senses to punch the boy in the jaw, and said: "I bet she won't even come."

"Oh yes she will!"

"No she won't!"

"Yes she will!"

"No she won't!" 

"Yes she...."

The Ash and Misty style argument was halt by the sound of a horn from Karin's limo. Karin poked out of the window, waving to the two.

"Wow, she actually showed!" Metabee said, amazed at what his eye sensors were seeing.

Ikki stood proud, blushing through his cheeks, while Erika grinded her teeth, cracking her knuckles.

"Told you she would. No doubt about it; Karin loves me! Now if you excuse me, my lady and I needs some alone time!"

"The last time this happened, she brought her uncle, Mister Ikki." Brass said.

"Oh yeah." Ikki said, dropping his head in defeat while Erika smiled, knowing Ikki won't get some alone time with Karin today.

As the pink limo parked before them, Ikki slowly opened the door, expecting Dr. Aki with Karin, but after he did, he checked inside to find ONLY Karin.

"Uh...nobody is here."

"Oh of course not, silly. We haven't picked up Takato and Jeri yet." Karin said with a sweet smile. 

A weight that was on Ikki's shoulders for a few seconds lifted. This was it. He was finally going to spend quaintly time with Karin alone, despite along with Takato and Jeri; after all, this is a double date. 

Ikki turned back to the others who had shocked faces. He smiled proudly and said: "Ha! Told ya! Well see ya later, I have a date with destiny!" 

Ikki happily hopped in the car, and sat close next to Karin. The limo drove off, and Erika and the Medabots with wide eyes watched them leave.

"Man, I never thought I see the day!" Metabee said. 

Erika hung her head, shaking her fist with rage. With all the anger in her, she ran off somewhere to release it.

"Erika!" Brass cried, following her Medafighter, along with Metabee.

The chase led them to an alley behind the store, where Erika stood at a spot that had more light. She had her back facing the bots, and she was looking down at shoes, clenching her fists. 

"Miss Erika?" Brass said.

Erika ignored and walked near a wall. At first Metabee expected her to break her knuckles by punching the wall and screaming 'I'll kill you, Ikki.' but instead, she leaned her arm on the wall, and cried horribly on it, pounding her other hand on the wall.

"Aw...man." Metabee whispered.

Brass came up to Erika, hoping to cheer her up, but that only led Erika to fall to her knees, crying some more. 

Feeling that there's nothing he can do here, Metabee turned away to leave the two alone, but not only to stop when he heard:

"Metabee...." 

"Uh...yeah, Erika?"

"~sniff~.....don't tell Ikki."

"Yeah......I won't."

Metabee now left the dark alley, leaving Erika to cry out her pain and sorrow. As much as he wanted to tell Ikki about how Erika feels, Metabee respects Erika as much as Brass, in a different way, and he has to keep his word.

"Man...this is just like All My Children."

****

Riverview Suburbs: 1:22 PM 

In the neighborhoods of Riverview, another girl was down in the pits as well, but not of a broken heart, but of a broken pride. Samantha, leader of the Screws, was considered a ruthless Medafighter. Not a lot of people in her school can beat her. Sure she was defeated by Ikki number of times, but she did won against him once, by luck. Yet she did not get her place in the World Ro-Battle league like she thought she deserved. Then when she heard about the Meda-Upgrade power, that was able to evolve Medabots to stronger forms, she thought it was her ticket to the top, but to achieve it, that was the problem. 

Nothing seems to work. Strengthening Peppercat didn't work, upgrading, and fixing up her parts didn't work. Then she found out that the Digi-Gnomes were the ones that gives the power, but it was too difficult to find the little guys. But what was worse was that her two lackeys, who were weaker and unskilled then her, obtain the Meda-Upgrade power before she did. 

But in her devious mind, she figured putting herself, or Peppercat in danger would help, but alas, it failed. Now there was one option: Find a Medafighter who would put her in a tight spot. Hopefully that will help. But guess what, it didn't. The new girl, Alexia, and her Medabot, Diama, gave her one tough Ro-battle. Sam was hoping this will get Peppercat to Meda-Upgrade, but the Digi-Gnomes never came, not even after Peppercat was defeated.

All of Sam's pride were flushed, wasted away. She never got the power. She never got the glory. Perhaps she was never meant to have it. Maybe she's just too weak for the Meda-Upgrade, and lower then Spike and Sloan.

"Boss?"

Sam thoughts were broken by Peppercat, who was now fully fixed. Sam sat around near a train tracks, where Metabee learned about Rokusho's name. She sat on a box, watching the scenery through.

"Samantha?"

Peppercat's Medafighter still stared into the abysses. Her eyes showed no life. It was dark, void, empty. Her sprit was no more.

"Now why is there such long faces here?"

Peppercat turned to find Rokusho coming up to them with no flashy entrance. Just a causal one.

"Sam is all bummed out. I think its because she couldn't Meda-Upgrade me, and she feels so weak compare to Spike and Sloan."

"Ah...I see." Rokusho walked to the dark Screw leader, with his cape flowing along the wind. "Nice scenery, isn't it?" Rokusho asked, even though he knew she won't listen. "From what I'm gathering, you believe that you're a weak Medafighter, and with that, you're not worthy for the evolution ability, am I right?" 

"..."

"I had a talk with Impmon. He said that once he was a power hungry soul, picking on the weak to feel powerful, deleting any Digimon he could defeat to absorb their data. Then he tried to fight a strong Digimon by himself and failed. He too felt useless, and wasted. But then he sold his soul to obtain ultimate power, and he used it to destroy the Tamers."

"...." though Sam seemed to be facing her head towards him, but just slightly.

"However, he ended a life, which cost one named Jeri to be in a pool of darkness, causing such chaos in their world. It was his power that brought pain and suffering to others. He was lucky the Tamers were to give him a chance. He came back home to his Tamers, the ones he left cause of their selfishness, but to find that they worked hard for selflessness, hoping to bring Impmon back. He had found his home, and within his home, he had found his true power: his heart."

"....what does that have to do with this?" she asked with a weak tone.

"Those who hunt for power will only bring suffering to others, and their-selves, like Impmon had done to Jeri, and himself."

"....."

Rokusho motioned to leave, but then stopped, looking over his shoulder to her. "It was then he learned like Rika had learned: Your heart is your Digivice."

With that said, he disappeared from sight. Sam, who still had the dark eyes, stared at the spot Rokusho once stood. Peppercat slowly paced toward her Medafighter. She pulled Samantha's paints, hoping to get her attention, but it would seem she still have escaped her trance. Right when Peppercat hung her head, like she was ignored by parents, Sam picked her up, and gave her Medabot a soft hug, not even caring if a tear dropped from her eye.

"Oh isn't that touching?"

As soon as Sam and Peppercat jumped from their seats:

"FROZEN CLAW!!!!!!"

****

Downtown Riverview: 1:29 PM

Still in the search for any wild ones, Takato, Guilmon, and Jeri patrolled in the busy streets. Jeri kept herself busy petting Guilmon, but Takato haven't said a word. He was fighting the fear so to say the words he held for so long, even in the Digital World. But how to say it to her? How will she take it? He remembered giving away his feelings to her, but was wasted by a fake Jeri. But now he feels he needs to try again. He closed his eyes, taking deep silent breaths. He mentally told himself that he can do this, but as he did, flashes of his dream came in sight. Quick viewings of the one he had before he met Rika came in, and the one where he kissed her flashed as well. Takato snapped his eyes open, breathing hard. Why is it every time he tries those dreams show up he wonder. No they're just there to scare him. He has to be courageous; he is the leader of the Tamers, the goggle-boy, and the goggle boys are always the carrier of courage, and he carries the card that has the crest of courage on it. He won't make the same mistake Tai made with Sora.

"Um...Jeri?"

Jeri swung her head, facing the goggle Tamer. "Yes?"

"Uh...there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well.....you know back when you were prisoner inside the D-Reaper, and I risked it all trying to save you?...~ahem~....well, you see, all those risks, throwing my life, stepping into the heat of danger......I.......I...."

Honk, honk!

"HEY GUYS!!!"

The moment was ruined when Ikki called from the incoming limo, stopping by the goggle Tamer and former Tamer.

"Hey Ikki, what's up?" Takato asked.

"We're going to that lunch date, so lets go."

"What? Right now? I thought we were going at three?"

"Yeah but I changed my mind. I wanted to get it over with before something weird happens." Ikki said, opening the door.

"Well okay. You ready, Jeri?"

"Sure am!"

Not knowing it as they entered the limo, Rika hid behind a corner, watching the limo drive off. She ran after it as fast as she can, but as physics say: Humans were not meant to run faster then a automobile. Rika gave when the limo made a turn, but it was not her to give up so soon.

"Renamon?" she said.

The vulpine Digimon appeared from thin air behind her Tamer. "You called?"

"Follow that pink limo."

"Uh..." Renamon was confused to why, but after looking into Rika's eyes, she understood very well. "I'm on it!" 

As Renamon disappeared, Rika ran off to the limo's direction, locking in to Renamon's signal with her D-Arc.

A few blocks away, Henry, Vill, Rintaro, and Susie passed by the arcade store, until....

"Hey Henry, look!" Terriermon said, pointing inside the arcade.

After Henry looked through the window, he growled: "I can't believe those three!" the group entered inside, walking up to the game playing duo, Kazu and Alice, while Guardromon and Kenta as the audience. "What are you doing? You're suppose to be...." 

"AW MAN!!!" Kazu fell to his knees, revealing his Akuma lying dead by the hands of Alice's Roll. 

"Hey, Henry, you wouldn't believe it. Alice kicked Kazu's butt three times in a row." Kenta laughed.

"I don't care. You guys know that you're suppose to......she beat Kazu three times?" Henry asked before laugh on his knees.

"Aw shut up! She just got lucky." Kazu snorted, making his best Davis pout while Alice giggled.

"Well have no fear cause Terriermon the almighty digital street fighter is here!" the vaccine Digimon said, jumping on the controls and putting in one of Kazu's quarters. "You're mine, Blondie!" 

"Wow, that lunch was incredible, Ikki!" Karin said, holding on to Ikki's arm.

The two exited after eating lunch, along with Takato and Jeri, looking all lovey dovey and going somewhere private. 

"Well anything for my lovely blossom." Ikki said with confidents. 

Karin giggled, and then came up close to Ikki's blushing face. "Then maybe I should repay you."

Suddenly from all of Ikki's hopes and dreams, Karin's lips were getting closer to his. This was it. The moment he has been waiting for since a year ago. He was going to kiss the all wonderful Karin. Ikki then drew his lips closer to hers, and closer.....and closer....

"IKKI!!!"

Ikki then jumped up from his seat and hit his head on the limo ceiling, awakening him from his daydream.

"Ow! Geese, Takato! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but we're here."

Ikki looked out the door, noticing the restaurant they were going to have lunch at: Friendlys.

"Man I heard about this restaurant that's suppose to be everywhere in America. I always wanted to try it out." Takato said.

"Well today is your chance." Jeri said as Ikki stepped out of the limo. 

"Oh wait, we can't bring Guilmon!" Takato said.

"Huh? Why not, Takatomon?"

Takato whispered in his ear: "Cause this is a double date, and five is a crowd."

"Aw...." Guilmon said, pouting.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back something."

"Don't worry, Guilmon. I'll have someone keep you company." Karin said, pressing her Meda-watch to transport her Neutranurse, and then placing in the medal. "Okay, you and Guilmon be good inside the limo."

"We will, Karin." Nutranurse said, bowing.

"Well now..." Ikki said, slyly throwing an arm around Karin's shoulder. "Shall we go inside?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, I'm starved!" Takato said, raising his arms.

"Oh you boys, always thinking about food." Jeri said, rolling her eyes.

"Well what can I say? Food is life."

While they entered inside, Renamon appeared, landing on a tree, spying on the four. Renamon was more focused on Takato. He seemed kind of happy. Although she wished he would be like this around Rika, even though he does.

"Oh that poor blinded fool." she sighed. 

****

Tamer's world- Hypnos HQ: 1:36 PM

In the dark blue room of the main control room of Hypnos, two girls, Rilley and Talley were at work scanning for any activity. The other crew were also at work studying the blueprints and notes of the Medabots to determine about the Meda-Upgrade. Yamaki was up on his chair, playing with his Zippo, and talking with Medabot lead authority, Dr. Eugene Aki.

"....the scymatics of the Medabots are useful to finding the cure, Dr. Aki, but we still need to know how these rare medals function."

**__**

"Believe me, even I don't know everything about the rare medals. They're a mystery to be reckoned with. The Medaforce is a powerful attack known to Medabots, but it is known to many in my world, so its alright to have it around. But the Meda-Upgrade....that's different. Can you imagine if anyone found out about it and tried to achieve it. There will be chaos like what happened to the Rosewood forest my kids and you Tamers made."

"I understand, doctor, but I think it would be wise if we wait until this whole mess is through. My experience with the Digimon tells me that the Meda-Upgration given to your kids is there for a reason."

**__**

"That may be so, but I can't take the risk and worrying how long it will take till the public finds out. That power will be even to difficult to control due to its mass power."

"We had that problem with the Digimon. We'll follow your wishes, but can you at least download any data you have about the rare medals?"

**__**

"Very well. I'll have them uploaded shortly. Over and out."

After the transmission was ended, Yamaki turned his back at the computer, playing around with his lighter.

"Lets hope you know what you're doing, doctor, because I didn't knew what I was doing with the Digimon." 

****

Medabot zone- Friendlys(TM by government company, I don't know.): 2:26 PM

The two pairs of 'couples' had taken their seats, and surprisingly, their food already arrived. The two boys sat across from the girls, even though Ikki stopped Takato from sitting next to Jeri because according to dating laws, you're suppose to sit across from your date. Ikki was bragging about his victory Ro-battles, but Takato didn't say anything about his adventures, like Ikki wanted him to because Takato was afraid it'll bring Jeri bad memories, and she gone through enough, plus he's a bit shy.

"...and that's when I Metabee blasted Spitfire's head to destroy the healing generator and winning the battle!"

"Uh, that's...really amazing, Ikki,....I think." Takato said, trying to look impressed.

"Oh you boys and your toys. If it isn't Digimon, its Medabots." Jeri giggled.

"Oh and aren't you a Tamer? I haven't seen your Digimon." Ikki snorted until Takato grabbed him with his arm and covered his mouth.

"Ikki! Don't go in to that subject!" 

"No its okay, Takato." Jeri said, none too cheerful though. "Mine.....uh....." touching her mouth with her knuckles, Ikki got the idea on what happened to her Digimon.

"Oh....sorry....I won't go there then."

"Its alright."

Clearing his throat, Ikki tried to come up with a way to lighten the mood again. He looked over to Karin with his best sly face. "So Karin...can you pass the bread sticks?"

"Sure."

While she did, Ikki opened his mouth wide, expecting her to feed him, but to his disappointment, she placed the breadsticks on his plate with chopsticks. 

"There you go."

Ikki narrowed his eyes, even though she didn't noticed. "Uh gee...thanks." he said sarcastically

Takato silently laughed at Ikki's failed attempt, slowly shaking his head. He reached for the salt shaker, until Jeri gently paced a hand on his, making him blush red.

"Takato, where are your manners? You're suppose to ask me to pass you the salt."

"Oh...uh sorry. Can you please pass the salt?" 

Jeri smiled while she nodded, grabbing the salt. However to his surprise, Jeri shook the salt on his fries for him.

"Uh...Jeri?" 

She grabbed Takato's fries with her chopsticks. Takato was going to retort to hand back the fries, but he turned red when she held them near his mouth.

"Eat up." she said, sweetly.

Ikki's jaw reached to the floor as he witnessed Takato's luck. His 'girl' is feeding him, and he didn't do anything. Takato chewed the fries, with the redness not leaving his cheeks. 

"Oh that is so sweet." Karin said as Jeri sat back, blushing a shade of pink.

Ikki moved closer to Takato's ears. "Uh, Takato....can you give me some tips?"

Unknown to the four as well as everyone else in the restaurant, Renamon peaked through the window, spying on the couples. She sighed sadly for Rika's sake when she saw Jeri feeding Takato. Renamon could feel her Tamer's heart breaking since she knows Rika is watching as well in the Renamon cam view in her D-Arc.

Yep, just like Renamon figured, Rika was checking the date through her Digimon's view in her D-Arc. And just like she figured, Rika felt her heart cracking when she saw that puppet girl feeding her Gogglehead.

Elsewhere at the edge of downtown, the mysterious figure known as the Phantom Renegade stood on a tall building, looking at the landscape outside the city through binoculars. But it was not for sightseeing, but for Digimon watching. Right up to the right side, he saw something light blue flying towards the old ruin apartments down at a hill down ahead.

"Well, well. If that is Frosty the snowman, then I'm Santa. I hope he won't mind a surprise visit."

"Put us down, you Frosty freak!" Sam shouted, try to get out of IceDevimon's grip.

"Um...Sam, I don't think those are the right choice of words right now." Peppercat said, reminding Samantha that they're about 134 feet in the air.

"Do not fret, young human. We just want your bot's Meda-Upgration program."

"But Peppercat can't Meda-Upgrade!" 

"Ah, humans. Lying is such a main law in your culture isn't it? I can relate."

"I'M NOT LYING!!!"

Meanwhile, Sloan and Spike searched around the streets for their lovable leader. They then spotted Henry and the guys inside the arcades, watching Terriermon playing Alice in Marvel vs. Capcom 2.

The two rushed in as Spike said: "Hey guys, have you seen the boss?"

"No, what happened to her?" Kenta said.

"AW NUTS!!!!" Terriermon flopped down on the floor, once again Alice's Cammy defeated his Spider-Man. "I thought Kazu said you never played any games?"

"Well actually the only game I played was Tetris."

"That figures."

"Ha! Man, Terriermon, that's the forth time you lost! The digital street fighter my butt!" Kazu laughed.

"Don't make me Bunny Blast to the next dimension!"

"Anywise, what about Sam?" Vill asked.

"She's gone! We can't find her!" Spike nervously said.

"Okay, okay. Maybe she haven't gone too far." said Henry. "Lets get out of here, we gotta get back to work and find Sam."

Aw dude, I was going to beat the paints out of this blonde girl!" Rintaro whined. "Can you at least give me five minutes?"

"NO!!!!"

****

Friendlys: 2:53 PM 

Soon after the lunch break was over, the two pairs exited to the parking lot, where the pink limo waited. Takato had a white box filled with breadsticks for Guilmon to eat.

As the group walked to the limo, Takato slowed his pace while he was so much into thought. As he looked at Jeri, he then once again tried to erase all his fear. He almost completed his goal, until Ikki and Karin killed the mood. Even yesterday he didn't admit his feelings to Jeri like Rika told him to....but then again, why is he feeling guilt that has something to do with Rika? Takato shook those thoughts out. No they're just there trying to scare him again. He has to do this now or never.

"Uh...Jeri?"

"Yes?" she said, turning to him.

Takato then tried to clear out the lump in his throat. "Uh...can I talk to you for a second....alone?" Feeling a bit nervous about that, Jeri nodded. After a smile from the goggled Tamer, Takato ran to the limo to give Guilmon his food. But then he found Guilmon playing poker with Neutranurse inside, along with Otamamon. "Guilmon?"

Neutranurse panicked, try to hide the cards. "Um...please don't tell Karin about this!"

"Uh...no problem. Here you go, Guilmon!" Takato handed him the box filled with breadsticks.

"Yay! Breadsticks!" 

"You wait here, boy. I'll be right back."

As Takato and Jeri headed down at the park that was behind the restaurant, Ikki looked over to his crush, dreamily sighing. He moved over to the red head, with a look of confidents and idiotic romance.

"So, Karin, my dear. What do you think of the lunch."

"Its great. We should do this more often."

Ikki gasped, widening a smile. Has he done it? Is Karin starting to see Ikki more then a friend.

"Really?"

"Sure! We gotta invite everybody here...," she happily said. Ikki choked in disappointment as he did a anime drop to the concrete floor. "....like maybe Erika, Koji, Samantha, Spike, Sloan, Rintaro, Uncle Aki, your parents, AND Vill!" 

"Curses. Foiled again." Ikki muttered, laying his face on the floor.

In the park, Takato led Jeri over to a green secluded area, where there seems to be nowhere in sight.

"Now, can you please tell me what you need to say? You're giving me the hebee jebees with you quiet." 

Not knowing it, Renamon hid in the trees, with Rika watching through Rena-cam.

"Okay now....uh...how should I say this?" Takato gulped out his lump while loosening his collar. "You know we'd been friends for a while, and....I guess you been the first person I can trust to keep Guilmon and the Digimon a secret..."

"Yeah?"

"Well....while when we survived the Digital World....um..." Takato took deep breaths. "I couldn't help but....having these feelings for you..."

"Feelings?"

Now Takato was a bit nervous, but as he closed his eyes, once again the flashes of the dreams he had about Rika came back in his mind. He shook them out, not wanting to back out now.

"Let me say this....Jeri...the truth is.....I really like you....more then a friend."

Jeri gasped, surprised this came from Takato's mouth. Renamon winced away, knowing that Rika must be crushed hearing this.

"I mean...when you were captured by the D-Reaper, and before that...you lost....you know who....I couldn't help but feeling that it was my fault you were in pain. I heard everyone of your screams inside....I just had to do what it takes to save you....and I did that, because...I really, really like you."

With all that said, Takato looked down to his shoes, blushing madly. Jeri couldn't even believe what she heard. Takato likes her? But then again...she kind of did had some feelings for the brave Tamer.

Renamon sighed, not liking this scene at all, but not as much as her Tamer, Rika. Every word she heard Takato say broke her heart even more. Rika only had enough strength to wait for Jeri's answer. She crossed her fingers and preyed to the gods that Jeri will say no. 

Now it was too quiet. Takato didn't hear anything for a while. He was afraid she ran scared. Slowly raising his head up, hear then could hear a sigh. He looked straight to find Jeri's brown eyes staring lovely at his.

"Jeri...?" Takato said, suddenly feeling tensed of Jeri's touch when she started grab him around her arms.

Suddenly with one swift move, Jeri planted her lips on his, giving him a soft kiss. At first, Takato was surprised of this, but let it go, and held Jeri by her waist. It would seem all his efforts paid off.

Renamon suddenly felt sick to her digital stomach, and Rika felt more then sick, she was beyond heart broken. That was it. It was over. Takato and Jeri was now official. Not even caring if anyone saw her, Rika eyes raged with tears. She felt the world around her spinning in a hell motion. She couldn't take it. She turned off her D-Arc and ran to somewhere, anywhere, she don't care. She doesn't want to hear or see anymore of this.

(A/N: To all Rukato fans: Hey writing this hurt me more then it hurt you reading this. However this next one won't hurt for me, and bad news for you Jurato fans.)

(Terra: Just get on with the story! I can't hold off Rika forever!)

(Rika: I'LL KILL HIM!!!!)

All felt right for Takato. It would seem Jeri has returned her feelings and all was the way he wanted. What could possibly go wrong?

But while Takato had his eyes closed, kissing Jeri, the dreams of Rika flashed before his eyes again, but this time in a rapid rate. Takato parted, trying to shake off of those dreams. Why? Why does he keep thinking about Rika? Why won't these flashes leave him alone and let him be with the one he loves? (A/N: ~shudder~ That also hurt to write.)

"What's wrong?" Jeri asked, who still had her arms around his neck.

"Nothing, just mosquito bites."

"Oh,...okay." and back they were to the kissing.

However, now it was Jeri's turn, only hers was more unpleasant. Now when she kissed Takato, she began to see flashes of the most terrifying Digimon in existents: Megidramon. A Mega level Digimon created by Takato's anger, and powerful enough to destroy a world. How could she forget? It was after when Leomon was killed, Takato went out of control and forced Guilmon to Digivolve. 

__

"How could you do that? How could you kill someone in cold death? HOW MANY MUST SUFFER IN THIS UNGRATEFUL WORLD!!!!!!" 

__

It that then when WarGrowlmon fought Beelzemon, and losing to the bone. Takato went to the extreme not even Rika can top. 

"GET UP!!! I ORDER YOU!!! DIGIVOLVE TO MEGA!!!!!"

Jeri never seen this side of Takato before. So full of rage. So full of vile anger. His face looked more like a cold blood murderer. His teeth clinched like a rapid lion on the kill. It was frightening, disturbing, so horrible Jeri can't look at him anymore.

"No....Takato, stop it. Its not worth it..." Jeri thought, begging the gods to calm him down.

After one big fall by the mighty WarGrowlmon, Takato went on the limit of his anger. 

"YOU CAN NOT LOSE, I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!" Takato faced his D-Arc straight to his Digimon. "DIGIVOLVE!!! NOW!!!!!!"

Finally the virus type Digivolved, but from a dark aura. He then took shape of a giant dragon serpent, with a hazard sign embezzled on the chest. Its face, it like from Jeri's nightmares. It was frightening that one named Guilmon who was so sweet and innocent can turn into a killing, ravage, monster. She covered her eyes, like wincing away from a horror movie. She can't bare to look at him like that. And what's worse is that Megidramon isn't the monster, Takato is.

"No....Guilmon.....TAKATO...STOP!!!!!!!!"

Right after Jeri snapped her eyes open, she pushed the goggled Tamer away from her. She turned away from him, holding herself like she was standing in the cold. How could she forget that? She knows Takato has a good heart but...he has such rage inside she can not bare near.

The goggled Tamer raised his brow, confused to Jeri's actions. What did he do to make her push him away? 

"Jeri....is there something wrong?"

Jeri looked so frightened. Almost like when she was trapped inside the D-Reaper. But what made her like this?

"I'm sorry....but everything is wrong...Takato." 

"What do you mean?"

"I....I can't do this!" she now stared at him with brown eyes filled with tears. "I can't be with you..."

Takato surprisingly gasped. "Wha.....why?"

"Every time....I look at you....I see Megidramon. I can't help but see him inside of you." 

Takato then shook, feeling that a spear pierced his heart.

"...Did you know what it was like...seeing such an innocent little Digimon turn into a nightmare?...And the worse part was, it was my fault!"

"No it wasn't Jeri. It was the D-Reaper. It caused so much panic in the Digital World..."

Jeri shushed him by placing a finger on his lips while facing her eyes away from him. "No...I can't live like that....I'm sorry, Takato...I'm truly am."

With that she walked away, leaving Takato on the same spot, having the pieces of his heart shatter to the abysses. She turned back, forcing a smile.

"Takato...you will find the right one for you....I promise you that." 

Once Jeri ran to a good distance, Takato fell to his knees, crying out all he held since Jeri told him off. So is this what a broken heart felt like. If it is, it hurts really bad. He rather fight the D-Reaper again then go through this pain. Why? Why did he have to be like that in the Digital World? Jeri would still be in his arms right now if it wasn't for what he did with Guilmon. 

Takato then fell on his stomach, crying a flood in his arms. He saved her. He protected her. He tried to give her comfort as much as Tai tried with Sora, and what did that give him? Nothing. Just nothing. But she was right. She can't go on fearing the raging beast inside Takato will go off again, and even he doesn't want her to live like that.

Right then when Takato started to cool down, another flash came in, but this time it wasn't from any of his dreams. This one he was in a white space of nothing, but then something shined so bright at him, he had to cover his eyes. He got a glimpse of the figure coming out. It looked like a tall woman, with flowing long, silky hair, gentle violet eyes......

"TAKATO!!!" 

The Tamer woke up and rose his head from the faint call. He looked over his shoulder to find Ikki's figure far and on top of the stairs that was near the restaurant.

"GET OVER HERE, WE GOTTA GO!!!"

Sighing, Takato pushed off the ground and wiped the dirt off his clothes. Though he couldn't wipe out the wet marks on his sleeves that was made from his tears. Before he ran back to the parking lot, he took one last look at the way Jeri ran off. He would go and find her, but he figured that she wants to be alone right now.

"I'm sorry, Jeri...."

Jeri was far from Takato, in a small little meadow in the woods, where she cried under a tree. She couldn't help but feel sorry for what she did to her friend, but what's done was done, and she could not return his love. She can't stop remembering that evil beast that almost ended everything.

"Oh Takato....I'm so sorry....."

She couldn't take this. Its like she caused so much suffering to others. Megidramon, the D-Reaper, and now Takato's pain felt it was her fault. Feeling that she haven't killed herself with guilt enough, she reached into her purse to take out her puppet to blame herself some more, but then she startled a little when she heard something beep in her purse. Following the sound, she pulled out her old yellow D-Arc. Even though it never worked after Leomon died, well except inside the D-Reaper, she still kept it to remember her old friend. Anywise, the D-Arc's screen was back in its old light. When her Digimon died, it was all static, but now its working again.

"Huh....why is my Digivice working again?" 

Then the compass program appeared on the screen, and it was pointing to her left, through the bushes. Going through the dark bushes, she then saw a bright light close by. For some reason, it was calling to her. When she came to it, the light dimmed and revealed a huge red egg with black stripes on it.

As she picked it up, she couldn't help but feel such familiar vibes around the egg. It wasn't chilling and frightening like Megidramon, it was comfortable. 

__

"Jeri......"

The voice. It sound familiar. Where did it come from?

__

"Jeri......"

There it goes again. She looked down at the egg and saw it glow in a small white aura.

"What.....wha...is in....?"

It came to conclusion. She remembered that Digimon comes from eggs like the one she now holds. So this can only be a Digi-Egg. But why was it making her Digivice work again?

__

"Jeri......you.......lion's....heart...."

Those words. Those were the words from Leomon she never forget. Can it be? Is Leomon inside this egg?

"Leomon...? Is that...you?"

The egg shined brighter to the question, which can only mean a yes, before dimming away. Once again she was starting to break into tears, which now she did, crying on the egg, and holding it, securely. This time, these tears was tears of joy, and she was crying a lot harder then after what she did with Takato.

It is him. Leomon is back. The Digimon that she cried over, and helped the D-Reaper cause so much destruction back, and he couldn't come at a better time.

"...~sob~....thank you.....~sniff~....Leomon..." 

****

Evergreen Terrance: 3:07 PM

On top of one of the buildings of the ruined apartments, clouded by a Digital Field, Samantha was tied up in ropes and left on the floor, with her Medabot lying next to her, while IceDevimon and BlackGatomon examined the medal of Peppercat's. 

"So these are the medals that makes the Medabot things tick." BlackGatomon said, looking at it.

"Yes, such a waste of materials. Can we just get on with it?" IceDevimon impatiently asked, crossing his arms. 

"Ease there, ice boy."

At that moment, the four knuckle brains of the Rubber Robos came up the stairs.

"Alright, we fixed up those generators so those Digimon won't spot you." Sea-Slug said.

"The Robos? You're with these digital freaks?" Sam asked.

"Were we talking to you? No!" Shrimp-Lips shouted.

At that moment, the skies above them suddenly became dark, and the clouds swirled around. The Robos new this very well that this is the sign of the leader's presences. 

****

"Gah hahah! Superb!" 

"Um...how did he do that?" BlackGatomon asked the Robos. Their answer was just a shrug. "Forget it then. Okay, Robo-doc, is this what you're looking for?" she asked the clouds above, facing the medal to it.

A small beam shot from the center of the swirl and hit the medal. After a few moments of scanning, the ray shocked the medal off of her paw.

****

"Fools! That's not a rare medal!"

"I thought you want a medal with the Meda-Upgration?" 

****

"You pixel fool! A rare medal must contain the power! I want rare medals, not ones I can find in a yard sale!"

"Hey, you can at least tell us what they look like!" BlackGatomon shouted, but then the clouds returned to normal again. "Geese! Humans! They never tell you the full details!" 

"It does not matter." IceDevimon whispered. "We will dispose of him after we achieve our goals."

"Yeah, but I have another idea. Lets have those kids come to us, by turning off the disruptor generator."

Right on cue, on of the generators that surrounded the apartments on the parking lot was destroyed, blew in a loud explosion. 

"Or someone else can do it for us." IceDevimon said.

****

Downtown Riverview: 3:13 PM

Around in the busy streets, Henry, Vill, Susie, Kazu, Kenta, Alice, and two of the Screws went out looking for Samantha. They tried all the places Sam mostly goes to downtown, but no leads to where she is.

"BOSS!!! BOSS!!!" Spike shouted in a echo tone.

"Hey, Miss joy and joy! Come out, where ever you are!" Terriermon said, mostly joking then helping, but then he started to go in feral mode. "Uh...Henry, I sense a Digimon."

"Where?"

"Its very faint but the energy is pretty high. Almost like drinking ten bottles of beer and being stoned for a while."

"You don't have to describe it like that, Terriermon. Guys, Terriermon spotted a Digimon! We better find it!"

"But...what about the boss?" Spike asked in a baby manner.

"She'll probably show up sooner or later." Henry said, pulling out his D-Terminal. "Now lets go, I'll e-mail Rika, Ryo, and Takato." 

****

3:22 PM

In a dark alley not too far from the restaurant, Rika sat on a wooden crate, feeling total sorrow of what she seen today. Though she calmed down a little, just a little, tears still fell from her eyes, splashing down on the dirt. Crying because she saw Takato Matsuki giving his heart to Jeri Katou, and the puppet girl returning his affection by kissing him. 

It would seem that fate is not taking her kindly through out her years. Not a lot would expect her to fall in love with someone like him. Rika was convinced that Digimon were nothing but data, and that Takato was a weak Tamer, but in the end, she was proved that Digimon are more then data, and that Takato became the strongest Tamer ever, even stronger then Ryo.

"...though...why would he fall for me, after how I treated him?"

"Rika." a that moment, Renamon appeared near the crying Tamer. "Haven't you noticed that you're D-Terminal has been beeping for some time?"

Rika pulled out the device from her bag, and read the message.

**__**

"Guys, we spotted a Digimon somewhere in the northern parts of the city. Meet us there!"

Signed, Henry

A Digimon? Couldn't come at a better time for her to clear her mind.

"Party time, Renamon."

****

3:28 PM

Takato finally made it up the stairs where Ikki and Karin were waiting for him by the limo. He still was hurt by what happened between him and Jeri.

"Hey Takato, what happened?" Ikki asked. "And where's Jeri?"

"Uh...she said she wanted to be alone." he answered, none too chipper.

"Why? What happened?" Karin asked.

As soon when he was going to responded, Guilmon ran up to his Tamer with his D-Terminal in his mouth. Takato picked it up and read the message.

"Uh oh. Never mind that, Karin, we got a Digimon to handle!"

"Where?" Ikki asked.

"Up north! Just get in, quick!" 

Henry and the others ran as fast as they can through the city, but from what Terriermon just described, the Digimon seemed to be far up a hill on the other side of the highway far up ahead.

"That far? By the time we get there, the Digimon will be gone!" Henry said.

"Momentai, Henry! Who knows, maybe these alien strangers can give us a lift."

"If you notice the cars passing by us, Terriermon, I don't think we'll get a ride."

Henry sweatdropped when he heard a catchy horn tune behind him. The kids turned around to find Karin out the window, waving to the kids.

"See Henry, you should listen to me more often."

"There, I placed the egg near that Jeri kid just like Azulongmon wanted me to. Now where in blazes is the other girl? I have a present she'll like!" 

Elsewhere, Erika, Brass, and Metabee were also hot on the trail to the area. Though question is, how is it she knows?

"Okay, so explain to me, Brass, are you sure you sensed a Digimon?"

"Yes, Erika. I felt it chilling down to my servo." 

"But how can you sense it? Unless its a side effect of the Meda-Upgration?"

"Could be."

"Yo, ladies, less talk and more foot work!" Metabee shouted from behind.

"You should talk!" Brass shouted.

From out of nowhere, Rika showed up in front of them, riding on Kyubimon.

"Need a lift?"

****

Evergreen Terrance: 3:47 PM

The group that rode in the limo reached to the destination first. Karin had to ask the driver to drive some place safe, so they had to walk up a yard from the Digital Field. Despite the gray fog, the skies around the area were always brownish red. 

"I remember this place. We passed by here when we were searching for the Gimme Ghost." Ikki said, putting on his goggles as they entered the fog. "Turns out the ghost was a fake from the Rubber Robos."

"The Gimme Ghost? What kind of a name is that? Does it chant: Gimme, gimme, gimme?" Terriermon laughed.

"Terriermon, keep that big mouth shut! We don't want to cause a surprise attack." Henry said.

"I know, I know."

As they entered in the center of the fog, Takato pushed up his goggles while Ikki takes off his, and Henry took off his shades. The place was at least the size of two football fields. It reminded Takato and Kazu about Heighten View Terrance in the Digimon show.

"Dude! Where's the big Digimon?" Rintaro shouted. "COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!!"

Vill clamped his mouth. "Shut up you little dweeb!"

Suddenly, they heard multiple sounds that sound like whistling things. Though these sounds, Ikki recognized well. A swarm of strange bird looking bots appeared from behind the buildings and flew off toward the Medafighters and Tamers.

"Oh no! Phoenixes!" Ikki shouted.

(A/N: I forgot the names of those bat things, so I'm gonna use the Phoenix instead.)

"If you recognized them, then that means they're Medabots." Herny said.

"What are Medabots doing here?" Vill said in confusion.

"Don't tell me the Rubber Robos have something to do with it." Ikki said. "And where's the Digimon?"

Right on cue, a the giant Digimon, MetalDevidramon, appeared from between the apartments.

"Whoa man, I never seen that kind of a Digimon!" Kazu said as Kenta scanned the Digimon.

"MetalDevidramon: virus type, Ultimate level. Special attack: Crimson Metal Claw."

"Gee, where have I heard something like that before?" Terriermon sarcastically asked while thinking of a certain orange Digimon owned by a certain goggle boy. 

"An Ultimate? Oh great." Takato sighed.

MetalDevidramon stepped forward, making his four red eyes glow.

"RED EYE BLAST!!!!"

He fired a quadupile optic beam aimed at the kids. Both Tamers and Medafighters moved away from the beams and ran back at a safe distance for some of the Medafighters to transport their Medabots. 

"Okay, I'll have Guilmon as WarGrowlmon to handle MetalDevidramon. The rest of you guys take care of those flying bot things." 

"Great, and me without a Medabot." Ikki mumbled. "Where is Metabee?"

Takato would've retort but then the Phoenix Medabots were gaining up on them.

"We'll deal with that later!" Henry shouted. "Everyone Digivolve!"

(Digivolution)

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.......GARGOMON!!!!"

(Matrix Digivolution)

"GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOOO........WARGROWLMON!!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"VICEBLAZER MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO.......VICE-TENGU!!!"

WarGrowlmon made his way to the giant cyborg Digimon while the other Digimon and Vice-Tengu, minus Lopmon thanks to Henry, dealt with the army of Medabots. However Takato was confused to why Sloan and Spike haven't Meda-Upgrade their Medabots. Ask and he shall receive.

"We don't know how." Spike said.

On cue Gargomon made his way back to the two Medafighters: "Calm yourselves, grasshoppers. The art of Digivolution is yet but a simple one. You must clear your mind, and focus in the joys of life. Clear your mind and focus, grasshoppers."

"No more Karate Kid for a week!" Henry shouted.

"Aw nuts!" 

Spike and Sloan did as they were told, but expecting for it to not work, white medals appear in their hand.

"See? You know Henry, people should listen to more often."

"Lets just say if we listen to you, we'll still get an F on a exam."

"Hey!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"CYANDOG MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO.......CYANBULL!!"

"TOTALIZER MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO......GIGA-TOTALIZER!!!"

As soon as the process was finished, the army of Medabots blew out fire from their mouths. Cyanbull and the two Screws ducked behind Giga-Totalizer as he ducked in his shell and protected the three from the fire.

"Ah man! I'm not cut out for this!" Spike shouted.

Gargomon took out some with his barrel guns while Kazu and Kenta stood back, letting their Digimon handle the bots.

"KAHUNA WAVES!!!"

The little pink Digimon blew out a wave of heart shaped bubbles, surprisingly taking out at least one Phoenix.

"LASER CANNONS!!!"

Kantorath, a new KBT type, blasted a couple off the skies. Rintaro cheered wildly like the kid he is.

"That's the way, Kantorath!"

"Right on!" 

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!"

Guardromon destroyed two Medabots with his double missiles, but still so many Medabots flew around them like flies, firing their fire, and almost hitting a frightened Kenta.

"Come on! You guys gotta do better then this!" Alice shouted.

"Ah what else can we do?" Kenta said.

"Have no fear! Kazu is hear!" Kazu proudly said, holding up a card. "DIGI-MODIFY.....PALIDRAMON ACTIVATE!!!!"

With the slash of the card, Palidramon's machine guns appeared on the side of Guardromon's waist. Pulling them up, he aimed at the Medabots.

"DESPERADO BLASTER!!!!"

Guardromon fired the guns like Rambo would, destroying a chunk bunch of the flying Medabots, blowing like fireworks.

"AW YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN!!!" Kazu cheered. 

"Certainly not you." Alice said, crossing her arms with a grin.

"You're just jealous!"

"Like you were when I beat you three times? Oh by the way, I lied about not playing games at lot. If you go to our arcade, you can see my picture on the top player chart." said Alice with a satisfy grin.

"You little liar!"

Kenta gulped when more kept coming. Copying Kazu's game plan, he pulled out a card.

"DIGI-MODIFY....BIRDRAMON ACTIVATE!!!" 

Suddenly, orange orbs surrounded Marine Angemon. "METERO WING!!!" and he threw them out in rocketing fireballs, destroying all the incoming Medabots.

Kenta breathed in relief and turned back to the two who were still arguing.

"Great, those two had to pick the worst time to act like a married couple."

"They're funny."

Meanwhile WarGrowlmon and MetalDevidramon were ingaged in a lock, trying to muscle out with strength.

"Takato, I been in this situation before. Have WarGrowlmon fire his lasers!" Ikki said.

"Right! WARGROWLMON DO IT! ATOMIC....!"

"....BLASTER!!!"

BOOM!! WarGrowlmon blasted the evil virus type, pushing him back a few yards, but WarGrowlmon also got damaged as well.

"That actually stinged!" MetalDevidramon growled from the pain. "RED EYE BLAST!!!" he then fired the four optic beams, nailing the virus type as he and Takato growled from the pain.

"Takato! Are you alright?" Ikki asked, helping Takato up who felt his Digimon's pain.

"Yeah..."

Just then, Ikki noticed MetalDevidramon's robotic arms popping out a bunch of missiles.

"Uh oh! I don't think WarGrowlmon can dodge that. You have a card that can defend you?"

"Oh yeah." Takato quickly gone through his cards and pulled out the one he was looking for. "DIGI-MODIFY......AEGIS ACTIVATE!!!"

At that moment, the shield that belonged to Gallantmon appeared on WarGrowlmon's left arm. It was just big enough to protect him from the in-coming missiles.

"Huh...have I become Gallantmon?" WarGrowlmon asked himself as he ducked from the missiles.

Just then, more Phoenix came at the two boys, about to blow out fire, until....

"DRAGON WHEEL!!!"

A blazing dragon fire destroyed the in-coming Medabots. Ikki and Takato breathed in relief as they saw Rika, Erika, Metabee and Brass running up to them.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys!" the two said.

"Stuff it, Goggle-Head/Ikki!" the girls shouted. 

"Woo! And there is the partnership of two angry ladies." Metabee said. "If they are to be called ladies."

"SHUT UP, META-MON!" Rika screamed.

Kyubimon appeared next to Rika: "Rika, I sense some Digimon up those buildings, and you're not going to like this. IceDevimon."

"What?! He followed us?" Rika shouted. "Oh that is it! Takato, you're on your own. I got a score to settle."

"But don't you need...?" Takato asked until Rika ran right through him, knocking him on his butt.

"I don't need any help....especially from you!" she shouted as she head for the apartments.

"What's her problem?" Ikki asked Erika.

"Gee, why don't you ask him?" she said, narrowing her eyes at Takato.

"Huh?" 

"Erika, I do believe I should Meda-Upgrade to help WarGrowlmon." Brass said.

"Oh yeah. Come on, Ikki! Get your rear in gear and evolve Metabee now!"

"Alright! So bossy."

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"METABEE MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO......GRAN-METABEE!!!"

"BRASS MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO.......TELGA-BRASS!!!"

The evolved Medabots rushed up to help out WarGrowlmon with whatever they can, but a bunch of Phoenixes tried to block their way.

"PLASMA CANNONS!!"

"MAGNUM PELLETS!!"

The two Champion Medabots fired away, blasting the bots with more ease then they did in a normal Ro-battle.

"You guys have your bots keep those bird Medabots away from WarGrowlmon!" Takato said.

"Gotcha!" Ikki and Erika nodded.

"Ah, I sense my Tamer coming forth to her true Digimon." IceDevimon said as he and BlackGatomon watched the battle from a top a building. The Rubber Robos just left somewhere, controlling the Phoenixes, and Samantha was still tied up.

"What isit with you and that Ruki kid? Are you in love with her or something?"

"Ha! Her dark side is a suitable choice for my caliber."

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW!!!!!" Sam screamed, until IceDevimon threw a icicle between her legs.

"SILENCE!!!"

Her screams was enough for Spike and Sloan to hear her echo screams of help. Her voice was enough to bring up their loyalty for their leader.

"That was the boss!" Sloan shouted. "I think from the top of those apartments!"

"Well what do you say we go fetch her, Spike?" Cyanbull asked.

"M...Me..ME?"

"Do you think this big guy can get through the stairs?" he pointed to Giga-Totalizer who blasted his shell cannons at the Phoenixes. "Come on, Spike!"

"~gulp~...well....I..?"

Spike suddenly found himself being grabbed by Cyanbull's hand. He cried him to the apartments, and with incredible strength, he hopped over two stories, and bust through ceilings of the stairs to get up the building quickly.

"OW, MY HEAD!!!" Spike screamed.

Meanwhile Neutranurse protected Karin in the Netra-Wall, while Vill's Vice Tengu blasted away some of the Medabots with the Blade Storm.

"Man. there's more of these Phoenixes then there was those bat Digimon. Karin, you can't be defending forever. Try to use some offensive part." Vill said beside Karin. 

Karin nodded, pressing a button on her watch to switch Neutranurse's right arm for Warbandit's blaster.(A/N: No not Victor's Warbandit.) With that, Neutranurse helped out ViceTengu, blasting away a few Phoenixes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, girl!" Vill said, making her blush and giggle from the comment.

"UN-SHEIK, THE SHADOW SWORD!!"

Within a blink of a few seconds, some of the Phoenixes were sliced in half from purple energy blades. The two looked to their left to find Sumilidon with glowing claws.

"Karin, are you alright?" Koji asked, running up to her and pushing Vill away.

Vill angrily grabbed his shoulder, and faced him to himself. "She wasn't in any danger, pal!"

"Is your name Karin?"

"No, my name is Mr. Kick your ass!"

"Boys, please stop it! Its not worth fighting over me!" Karin pleaded, making Vill snap a shade of red. 

"Wha..?" Vill shouted in shock. He moved closer to Karin with narrow eyes. "Don't lie! You love to see guys fight over you."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"BLAZING FURY!!!"

The kids gasped when they noticed a Phoenix about to unleash its attack, until it was stunned by an arrow to the shoulder, bringing it to the floor. Vill felt sick knowing that arrow.

"I knew those weren't kids in costumes." the gang followed the voice to their right to find Alexia and Diama. "Good thing I followed you guys."

Vill slapped his forehead. "Why me?"

"Why? Cause you don't know when to stay away from Karin!" Koji shouted until Alexia pinched his cheeks.

"This guy is cute, but annoying. You're a rich guy, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"Figures." she snorted, pushing him on the ground. "Rich boys. Its just like that song. We should rob them."

"No kidding." Vill said. "Uh...but except Karin here."

BAM!! WarGrowlmon took a blow to the ground as Takato feel to his knees, holding his ribs.

"This guy....he's too strong!" Takato said. "Henry, where are you?"

"Have no fear!" Gargomon shouted as he flew over Takato. "Gargomon is here! Hit it, Henry!"

"Right! DIGI-MODIFY.....MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!!!"

(Matrix-Digivolution)

"GARGOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO......RAPIDMON!!!"

Rapidmon flew over to the battle, arming his missiles. "RAPID FIRE!!!" and fired them straight at MetalDevidramon, but it didn't do that much damage.

"DRA-STORM BOMBERS!!!"

MetalDevidramon launched a barrage of missiles, which there was so many, Rapidmon's speed wasn't enough to dodge them as he got nailed hard.

"He is pretty powerful." Henry said, holding his ribs. "Where's Rika?"

"Handling IceDevimon." Takato answered.

"He's here?"

"Yeah, but for some...." all of a sudden, the two Tamers and Medafighters felt a strong breeze over their heads. Between WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon was the ravage Cyberdrmon.

"People be happy...Ryo is here!" he snorted as he joined the group. 

"We'll be happy when we get rid of this guy!" Erika shouted. "Nowjust make yourself useful!"

"I thought you never asked." Ryo said with confidents as he took out a card. "DIGI-MODIFY.....GOLIATH ACTIVATE!!!"

With the slash of the card, Cyberdramon grew as big as WarGrowlmon, taking the Medafighters by surprise.

"He....grew!" Ikki breathed.

"Yep, the many wonders of the Goliath card." Ryo proudly said.

"So it can make him big. Big deal." Erika snorted.

Ryo looked away, shaking his head as he smiled. _"Yep, she just like Rika."_

"TRI CANNON!!!" 

BLAM!!! A blast nailed the Ultimate Digimon, but not that much. The group turned to find Phantom Renegade and ArcBeetle.

"Phantom!" Ikki said.

"Good to see my teammate here too, Ikki." he said. "Now let us do what we can with this monster." his watch then warned him that a weapon was ready. "Arcbeetle, prepare for the power of the sun! The force of life! The Prominence!"

From the horn thing, ArcBeetle fired a huge blast, but MetalDevidramon countered with a Crimson Metal Claw and went through the beam like butter, nailing ArcBeetle good.

"ARCBEETLE!!

**__**

"Warning! Function ceased!"

"Well that was useful." Ryo sarcastically said.

"Man shut up, pretty boy!" Gran-Metabee shouted.****

Cyberdramon then gripped MetalDevidramon by the neck and shoulders, but the virus type blasted away the Digimon with his optic eyes. Cyberdramon grunted from the pain of the lasers, but he still kept going, focusing energy in his hands.

"DESTELATION CLAW!!!"

He fired a white beam, blasting MetalDevidramon to his knees in a huge explosion when it hit his chest. The virus type stood up as his metallic hands glowed in red aura.

"Insolant robot lizard! Burn in the fires of MetalDevidramon! CRIMSON METAL CLAW!!!"

He slashed his claws in a X mark, creating a huge red shock beam that critically damaged Cyberdramon and slammed hard on his back.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo cried.

"Whoa that was strong stuff!" Ikki said.

"Man I'll Gran-Metabee bop him if I can go Ultimate!" the Champion Medabot shouted.

Meanwhile as that fight happened, Taomon was already in battle with the infamous IceDevimon on the rooftops. IceDevimon dodged the 1000 Spells by hovering over the ground, Akuma style. 

"Ah Ruki. I do not understand why you stick by this weak little Digimon. Why would you want to tame the beauty when you can tame the beast, a Digimon who's cold, ruthless heart matches to yours?"

"Because I'm not like that anymore, and Taomon is my friend!"

IceDevimon laughed like it was a joke. "Well, I'm surprised you think that after that goggle fool betrayed you in giving his heart to the former D-Reaper puppet!"

Rika gasped in shock. "How did you...?"

"I am your Digimon. I can feel your pain. Join me, and together we will exact revenge on the one who destroyed your heart."

It would be nice to get Takato back from hurting her so much, but she rather have this pain then be with IceDevimon. With all the rage in her, she slashed a card. 

"Finish it! DIGI-MODIFY.....PHOENIXMON'S CRIMSON FLARE ACTIVATE!!!"

Within seconds, Taomon was coated in a extreme aura of fire that lit up the whole area.

"CRIMSON FLARE!!!"

She then fired a huge twister beam of fire, rocketing toward IceDevimon and what looked that he burned to crisp in the flames. It stayed like that for a few seconds until later the flames depleted, and IceDevimon was no more. Rika breathed in relief, and was glad the ice demon was gone for good.

"Good luck in hell, IceDevimon." she whispered.

"SHADOW BALL!!!!"

Suddenly, a purple orb blasted Taomon, and took Rika by surprise as she held her ribs from Taomon's pain. As the smoke cleared, Renamon was found lying on the ground.

"Renamon?" Rika looked behind her and gasped with wide eyes as she saw IceDevimon alive and well. "But how....no way you could survive a Mega attack!"

"I forgot to mention that I also have attacks from the alien world I was in and I teleported away. Now you have no choice but to except me as your Digimon."

As Rika closed her eyes, feeling that it was over for her, Sam watched in horror, pleading that some miracle will save her.

CRASH!! At that moment, Cyanbull erupted from the floor with Spike, next to her. Spike ran up to Samantha and placed Peppercat's medal in her.

"Huh, what happened?" the cat Medabot asked after she was back online. She saw her Medafighter tied up, and she used her claws to cut the ropes.

"Spike? What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she massaged her arms.

"Saving you boss. The Screws was chaotic without you to lead us."

Spike then felt something evil coming up to him. He turned to find IceDevimon slowly walking up to the frightened Screws as he faced his palm to charge a Shadow Ball.

"Perhaps I should teach you not to interrupt me and my Tamer."

As Sam and Spike held on to each other in cowardly ways, Cyanbull stood before them to protect the two. Spike pressed the buttons on his watch to search for his Meda-Part program, but then he reached a program he never saw. On the new menu was three chips. One said Speed Boost Chip, the other said Power Boost Chip, and the last one said Tankmon's Hyper Cannon. Giving it a try, it choused Tankmon. Suddenly to Cyanbull's surprise, his right arm turned into Tankmon's cannon.

"What?" IceDevimon gasped.

"HYPER CANNON!!!"

BOOM!! With one good blast, Cyanbull blasted away IceDevimon hard to the floor, and then after that, the cannon turned back into his normal arm.

"How did....?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah! Come on, Spike! Lets crush ice on this freak!" Cyanbull said.

Feeling new confidents from the new discovery, Spike stood up, readying his watch.

"Lets go!"

"THEN ITS AGREED!!!"

All of them, including IceDevimon looked up the sky to find Mr. Referee flying over them on a hang glider. 

"Oh you got to be kidding me..." Rika said, not believing this crazy world.

"I DECLARE THIS MATCH TO BE A DIGI-ROBATTLE BETWEEN ICEDEVIMON AND SPIKE'S CYANBULL!! NO RESTRAINING RULES!! MEDAFIGHTER READY....MEDABOT....RO-BATTLE!!!!"

"Now that was something new..." IceDevimon said, confused. "Anyway...you tin can will face defeat of sub-zero pain! FROZEN CLAW!!!!"

IceDevimon shot out a claw, but just like before, Cyanbull grabbed the claw.

"Gah! Why everyone always do this?" IceDevimon shouted.

Feeling the opportunity, Spike gone through his new menu and said some words that just popped out. "MEDA-UPLOAD....POWER BOOST CHIP!!!"

Cyanbull swung IceDevimon around and around like an out of control merry go round before he threw him to a stair shaft. IceDevimon crashed through the wall, making dust lift. Just as he dug out.

"BULL RUSH!!!"

Cyanbull tackled him hard through the debris.

"YEAH, CYANBULL!!! DID YOU SEE THAT, BOSS?" Spike asked, but only to find Sam and her Medabot gone. "Boss?"

Samantha was already running away on the fire escape, while her Medabot followed.

"Shouldn't we help Spike, boss?" Peppercat asked.

"Don't call me that! Seeing that my lackeys are much more stronger, I don't deserve to be called that! If you can't Meda-Upgrade then we're useless."

"Well, hello there."

The two screamed when the Rabbit guy said hi. He was sitting on a wall with a box of rabbit near his lap.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I always come here to enjoy the view of the city, too bad the fog is in the way."

"Uh..."

"You know, every pet stores have all these fancy looks to make their stores pretty, and me....well allI have is a box, but that does not stop me. No matter how many new looking stores there are, I never give up earning a buck."

"Look, I don't wanna buy a bunny!"

"FINE THEN! FORGET THAT YOU CAN'T MEDA-UPGRADE! JUST GO HELP YOUR FRIENDS!" 

Sam and Peppercat winced away in shock. The rabbit man then calmed down.

"Sorry about that. Look, couple of your friends can't Meda-Upgrade neither, but that doesn't stop them from helping out. Its just like a government campange. One vote does count, so just help your friends anyway you can, and I promise you'll find what you're looking for."

Sam was confused on how he knew about the power, but she just forget it and ran back up stairs. 

"Thank you."

"Strange little girl, wouldn't you say?" the rabbit man asked the Digi-Gnome that was in his box.

IceDevimon had his claw gripped on Cyanbull, crushing his metal skull.

**__**

"Warning! Head damage: 50% and dropping."

"NO CYANBULL!!" Spike cried.

IceDevimon rose his other claw, ready to gut the Medabot's head open. "SAY GOOD BYE!!"

POW!!! From out of nowhere, Peppercat stomped her feet right at IceDevimon's skull.

"Gah! Who...GAH!!!!" Peppercat then climbed on his neck and stabbed her claws through it.

"Yeah! Gut him, Peppercat!!" Sam shouted as she stood by Spike.

"Boss...?"

IceDevimon grabbed the cat type and tossed her far.

"AVALANCHE CLAW!!!!"

He then fired a volley of icicles, ripping Peppercat's armor before she hit the ground.

"PEPPERCAT!!!" 

**__**

"Warning! Body damage: 96% damage."

IceDevimon held his burning neck as he walked toward the fallen Medabot, charging his Shadow Ball attack he got from the other world.

"This stupid kitty will be the first to go!"

Samantha felt helpless. She was about to watch her Medabot, the one she won battles with, the one she picked on others with, the one who helped her to the thick end, about to be wasted by a Digimon. 

As tears raged through her eyes, she shouted. "YOU CAN"T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!! PEPPERCAT!!!!"

At that moment, a white beam shot at her watch. Sam looked at her watch after the light was gone. It was a miracle. The power she longed for three days finally came. Clenching her fist, she pressed the button.

"MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!!!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"PEPPERCAT MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO....!!!"

Peppercat grew to about over Samantha's height, and her figure was shaped like an hour-glass. Her head looks the same except she now has long brown spiky hair. Her red chest armor took more of a dress look, her shoulder pads were longer and pointy, and the parts that didn't have armor, the abs, a little bit around the neck, and her upper arms and legs looked almost like real gray skin. Her gauntlets had yellow arm shields that look like the part on Peppercat's head. She even have double retractable claws on each of them. Her red feet looked like something from Mega Man, but on her feet were toe claws, and she now have two cord tails.

"ELECTRACAT!!!"

The process was done, and Peppercat came back healed as Electracat. Sam looked at her new Medabot. To her, she looked beautiful, and a lot powerful.

"Ready to back up those words, ice boy?" Electracat asked in Peppercat's voice, only more mature and erotic.

Electracat

Medafighter: Samantha

Type: CAT 3120

Level: Champion

Specialty: electricity

"Boss! You did it! You finally Meda-Upgrade your Medabot!" Spike cheered.

Sam however was too proud and happy that she finally have the power. But then she was awakened when IceDevimon fired the Shadow Ball. But Electracat dodged the blast in a miracles speed.

"Whoa!" Rika whispered.

"Okay! Now you gone and hurt my feelings!" Electracat shouted.

She dashed forward with such a quick start, dodging the Avalanche Claw. 

"ELECTRO CLAW!!!!"

IceDevimon screamed in pain as Electracat's claw sunk right through his chest, and poured out painful electricity. She pulled out the claws and jumped back.

"ELECTRA THUNDER!!!" 

From her palm, she fired a blast of electricity, blasting IceDevimon off the rooftop, but he had enough energy to fly up back on the roof.

"YOU SHALL DIE!!!! SHADOW BALL!!!!!" 

Despite his pain, he ignored and fired a volley of Shadow Balls, but Electracat was way too fast. She gracefully backflipped, side flipped, everything. 

"Come one, Digi-boy! Can't ya hit the back side of a Medabot?" she shouted before she disappeared and reappeared above IceDevimon. "ELECTRO CLAW!!!"

She rapidly slashed IceDevimon all around like a raging lion out for the kill. In fact, Sam thought she heard her roar like a mountain lion.

"THIS...IS...FOR...TRYING...TO...HURT...SAMANTHA!!!!"

After slashing the Digimon like crazy, and then she jumped up to IceDevimon's head, time seemed to froze before she made the final blow. She slashed her claws down and across IceDevimon's face.

"Geese, she's really killing him!" Rika whispered.

After IceDevimon growled from the pain, Electracat glowed in a red-orange light.

"NOW SAY HI TO HELL FOR ME!!! MEDAFORCE!!!!!!!!"

Electracat launched forward and slashed a huge wave of energy, engulfing IceDevimon in it, and pushing him off the rooftop in the energy, like he was burning in fire at a alarming rate.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

After the blast was gone, there was nothing left but IceDevimon's data. 

"FUNCTION CEASED!! THE WINNER IS TEAM ELECTRACAT!!!"

But then, out of nowhere, BlackGatomon jumped up and absorbed IceDevimon's data!

"HEY! I ROASTED HIM FIRST!!" Electracat shouted before BlackGatomon glowed so bright.

"BLACKGATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.........LADY DEVIMON!!!"

"Oh shoot...." Sam said as Rika scanned the new Digimon.

"Lady Devimon: fallen angel type. Ultimate level. Special attack: Darkness Wave."

Lady Devimon hovered through the air, glaring at the kids.

"You played well, kiddies." she said as the remaining Medabots, and MetalDevidramon flew away. "But we'll play some other time. Too-da-loo!" With that she left.

Back on the ground, Takato, Henry, and Ryo's Digimon had been de-Digivolved back to Rookie from being kicked around by the powerful MetalDevidramon. The others watched the baddies leave as the fog lifted away.

"It looks like the Rubber Robos are involved in this." Erika said.

"Yeah, but the question is, how?" Ikki asked.

Takato, who held his pained ribs, looked up on the buildings to find Rika and the others near the ledge. As Rika noticed Takato looking at her and smiled, she glared with an angry look and turned away.

__

"Now why is she so mad at me?" 

end of part 10...........

Tai: Awesome battle, but what does the Rubber Robos have in plan for the Digimon? Only AnT here knows. But find out on Digital Fever.

Me: Well that was great.....and painful to write that Jurato.

(Chiller and Max holds off a raging Rika with a chainsaw.)

Rika: I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!

Henry: Rika! Calm down, alright! (Rika calms a little) Thank you. (Grabs my neck) HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY JERI KISS TAKATO YOU TRAITOR!!!!!"

Terriermon: Whoa! I never knew Henry had it in him. Terra, why don't you take care of things for him while I'll get the pepper spray?

Terra: Sure, the spray is in my bag. Oh and use the max kind for Henry and AnT.

Luis- Thanks for the review

The changer of ways- Thanks for the review

Gijinka Renamon- Don't you mean Molto cool?

Chibi SonGoku- I don't think a metal bat will help against Trunks. It'll break if hit on the skull.

ray- I know! I KNOW!

Red Pill- Yeah I suppose so, but I don't think not in the Tamers' timeline.

Caro N- Cool I must feel proud. At least it ain't like that stupid review some punk left in my Can't Hardly Wait story.

Jlargent- Uh......I don't think so.

Icemaster- Yeah it is, and also headaching. 

Unknown- Goody, another oneto my collection. I just wish I can see Frontier.

Phantom Fan- What's WRC?

Twins999- (Turns to Dark AnT and blast away Henry.) Yes, mortal. Be afraid, for you have witnessed was the act of love happening in the real world, SO GET USE TO IT!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAH!!!!!!

(Terra and Max slaws their fist hard on Dark AnT)

Everyone: Thank you.

Terra and Max: No prob.

HellRavenmon- Hey thanks. Hey I might ask if I can borrow more of your charcters.

Sugah High- Terra: Me? Sure okay.

Mallory: Can I do it? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?

Terra: Oh alright.

(Ryo walks in.)

Ryo: People smile! Ryo is here!

Mallory: (Mallory charges wind power.) KAZE BLAST!!!!!! (Blows Ryo away hard with a wind blast like a blow of an incoming truck.)

Takato and Rika: Whoa! 

(I get back up)

DigiDestined of Courage- Uh.....I hope you're not mad at me?....Please stop looking at me like that. I'm sorry I put in a Jurato, that's the last time, okay.

Rika: Oh don't worry, you won't have to worry about him!(Pulls out a huge chainsaw.)

Me: HOLD IT! If you or anyone else goes after me or my friends, even my dark side, right now or any of the reviews, I will plague the Digital World with THIS! (Holds up a gem floppy disk labeled Virus)

Hunimals: YOU WOULDN'T?!!!!!

Davis: What's that?

Chiller: THAT contains one of most powerful villains.

Mallory: A freaky and like, powerful computer virus.

Max: Really strong. Maybe as strong as Milliniummon or more.

Terra: Stronger if he's in a place like the Digital World. He's a computer virus mutated by a evil god's power, giving him incredible power and intelligence. He has the ability to corrupt the most powerful programs and anti virus programs and control all technology all over the world. If he goes into the Digital World, he can easily warp all four realms.

Rika: You wouldn't dare!

Me: (Types on computer portal to the Digital World and hold up the disk near the drive) TRY ME!!

Rika: Fine! Truce!

Me: For you and all the others. Do not try to kill me and my friends, or torture me in the next reviews. 

Rika: Okay, but you better fix this or you won't find yourself armed with that thing.

Me: Don't worry, the Rukato will top that stinking Jurato, okay? 

FyreTeNk- Thanks for the review.

GohanSSJ2- Thanks for the review, and you may see that story next year.

Unknown- So I go overboard on the romance. Big deal, and the story can't be all action all the time. And as for Henry, so what? What you see may not be what it seems to be.

Cybertroy11mon- 1: Yes Yu-Gi-Oh is going to be in it.

2. I had no idea!Wow!

3. Terra: FINALLY A QUESTION ABOUT US!! Okay....I never expected this....

Chiller: Us Hunimals are kind of as powerful as an Ultimate, some of us. Them as Champion won't stand a chance. Ultimates will be a match, until they reach Mega, then we'll be in trouble.

Terra: At least until we use our different modes. I made my mode myself. Its a tech battle suit that increases my strength and it'll be enough to take on someone like Sakuyamon. Max here has a rare energy called Guyo energy. If it goes to extreme rate, he'll be as strong as a Mega.

4. Hmmm.....I say Terra.

Terra: HEY!!!!!!

Me: I'm kidding. I don't know. Mallory I have trouble deciding her clothes, and Chiller his bio. There is this one named Giga I kind of regret making a superhero. I was thinking making him a normal character with no powers. 

Victoria- Hey it beats my poem. (eyes turns dark purple) You dare challenge me? Come on! I look forward to it! Come here! (Terra beats him silly.)

Max Acorn- Ow, my head....uh...MA.....please don't hurt me....please? I regreted writing that okay, but it won't happen again!

The kid- Thanks for the review.

Unknown2- Well hopefully you didn't throw up after that. Blame Ikki, not me!

ShakirBBB- Naw, I do that too.

SerpentTreize- Rokusho is not jealous over at Metabee. He's just pissed because everyone was making fun of him at his crush on Diama.

Seadragon1012- Thanks for the review.

Liv- Naw, I have plans for their Mega. 

Youkai Youko- You have it here!

Draqua- Well I gave you a break, giving a Jurato against my standings, even though you probably didn't like what happened afterwards.

Me: Boy, I know for sure Rukato people will be gutting me for that Jurato.

Everyone except a unconscious Ryo- I'LL SAY!!!

Me: ~gulp~ Don't worry, folks, I'll fix it later.

__

"Davis, take it from me, you'll never learn about women." ~Tai Kamiya~ Digimon Zero

__

"If I could just make it a close game against this guy, I'd be a living legend, and you know how chicks dig living legends..." ~Davis

__

"Oh Davis, ~giggle~"~ Yolei

__

"Uh oh! It's happening already!" ~Davis ~ Digimon Zero 


	11. Episode 11: School: Hell of a place

Me: Boy what a chapter back there. I never thought I would write anything like that. I do not own Medabots nor Digimon that rightfully belongs to Toei and Natsume. 

Rika: Neither did I! (Terra grips Rika before she lounges at me.)

Me: Hey sorry, but I wanted to add painful drama into the whole Rukato thing to make it more juicier. Every romance story has some painful conflict. From what I learned in art school, an artists has to take risks to make good art, and I took the risk being beaten to a pulp by putting in a Jurato.

Takato: Do those rules include a risk being beaten to a pulp by Rika?

Me: In a way....

Rika: So....last chapter you said that if we attacked you, you'll put in that virus Digimon in the Digital World?

Me: It's not a Digimon. Its a villain for my Hunimals saga, and yes, the threat is over, so I won't put in the virus.....heh....you actually believed me that I would do such a ......GAH (Rika dives at me and beats the crap out of me.) GAH MY SPINE!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!

Max: Oooo....I don't think that's suppose to bend like that......Hey I just remembered, we're getting noticed but Terra is getting more noticed then the rest of us.

Mallory: Maybe we should tell everyone what we can do.

Chiller: I'll start. For those of you who care, we Hunimals are like superheroes / street fighters. I have the ability of ice, which my name says it all. I also have great boxing skills as well as other martial arts.

Me: GAH!!! THE GIRL IS BITING ME!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!

Mallory: Me, I can control the air. I'm like a wind goddess, well in training though. I haven't perfected my powers so I'm learning to get stronger. I can fly to about maybe 200 miles per hour or so. Since I have experience dancing, I turned my dancing skills into my own kind of martial arts.

(Rika finally stops beating me, and another one of my characters come to bandage me.)

Terra: I really don't have powers, unless you count my wings to fly and this thing that all my kind has , but I don't want to talk about it, but I do know some fighting skills, and I have weaponry to make it up. One of my weapons is the TB blasters, able to go into blaster mode of machine gun mode. I have lots of weapons but it'll take too long to explain them all. But one is this special orb that can blow as powerful as a nuke.

Me: Why....didn't.....you guys.....?

Terra: You deserved it!

Max: Me, I'm a living generator that produces rare energy called Guyo energy. With it, I can use it to increase my speed or strength, but I'm mostly known for my speed and energy power. Although I can't be super strong and fast at the same time, otherwise I burst into shooting energy. But I use it to my advantage as a move called the Rocket Buster. Think Fire Rocket only more powerful and its chi energy, sort of.(Max sees new character and rushes to her.) Hey there, Ayane! So how about that date I asked you?

Ayane: Ugh! This is why I don't come here.

Kari: I never met you before. What's your name, and what can you do?

Ayane: I'm Ayane, a human ladybug, a doctor in training, and Terra is my adopted older sister. And what can I do? (Her antennas glows and Max is thrown to a wall.) Telekinesis.

Kari: And I see why you don't come here. I have the same problem with Davis.

Davis: HEY!! Can we please get on with the story before TA brags? (Helps Max up.)

Max: Eh...she can't...resist me.

Terra: Ugh! Baka!

Ayane: Okay, AnT, hold still while I readjust your nose.(Cracks my nose.)

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------**Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**------------------------

****

Dr. Aki's residents: 5:23 PM

"Hmmm......so the Rubber Robos are involved in this, huh?"

After that battle in Evergreen Terrance, the Tamers and Medafighters report the news to Dr. Aki. Everyone except Jeri who hasn't shown up yet, was there in the lab. Dr. Aki sat by his chair, with Henry of the 24 Hop Mart standing by him, trying to let the news sink in while the kids sat on the floor. Takato was more worried about what happened to Jeri. He hoped she didn't get taken away again. He was also wondering why Rika seems to be avoiding him. 

"The Robos must of found out from that time when you Tamers and Medafighters fought each other." Henry said.

"So then its our fault they know." Jenrya said, now named that because of Henry's presence.

"No kidding." Metabee mumbled. 

"So I guess we should find them, huh?" Ikki asked.

"I believe not, Ikki." Aki answered. "Dr. Meda-Evil probably moved his base far from Riverview, but just leave it to me and the Hypnos to find them."

"Really?" the KBT randomly said. 

"So know we just have to keep doing what we're still doing: Protecting the city from the wild Digimon." Takato said.

"But on another subject. Spike, you said you found a program that can modify your Medabot, right?" Jenrya asked.

"Yeah, one said Power Boost Chip, the other said...uh...Tankmon's something....and I forgot the other."

"But how did you get it?" Erika asked.

"Hmmm....well from our discovery, Medabots with the Meda-Upgrade power can absorb data like Digimon." Jenrya presumed. "But instead of getting stronger, they get items by absorbing the data."

"Whoa that's so cool!" Takato squealed.

"Sit down, goggle boy." Metabee said. "Nobody doesn't want to see you..."

"Nobody doesn't want your option, Metamon!"

"What? You call me Metamon again, red head and I'll...!!"

Rika stared into his green visors while cracking her knuckles. 

"You'll what?" 

"Alright calm down you two. Let me see your watch, Spike." Jenrya said. He looked through the watch and saw a energy bar below the menu. "What's this?"

"I don't know. That bar went down a bit after Cyanbull used that Digimon attack."

Jenrya noticed a number 30 next to the Tankmon icon. "Hmm...I got it. This bar represents Digimon MP. The number next to the Tankmon icon tells how much it uses. If its used up, you can't use any Digimon attacks for a while."

"You know, Einstein, you play too much RPG games." 

"Well yeah, Rika, but its a logical theory about the modify programs."

"So every time our Medabots absorb data, they get program items?" Ikki asked as he stood. Jenrya nodded. "This is awesome!"

"Boom, baby!" Metabee cheered. "Now we got something to make those Digimon kiss their mon good bye! Yo Ikki, I absorbed that bug guy's data! What did I get?"

Ikki searched through his own item menu. "Lets see: Okuwamon's Double Scissor Claw 50 MP, Speed Boost Chip, and 20% Meda-Repair." 

"Don't get cocky with it, Ikki." Erika warned as her Medabot nodded. "Remember the Medaforce? You lost to Samantha because you depended on it way too much."

Ikki frowned as Sam smiled wide from that victory. "So what! You live and learn from your mistakes!"

"Besides, this is no RPG game." Jenrya ensured. 

At that moment, a happy Jeri walked in the lab with a Digi-Egg at hand. Rika shook, thinking she knows why she's so happy. A certain Goggle-Head giving his heart to her. But then she thought of something else when she saw the egg.

"Jeri, where did you go, and where did you get that?" Jenrya asked.

"I had to do some thinking, and this egg is Leomon."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!" all the Tamers, except Alice, crowd around Jeri, staring at the egg.

"No way! This is Leomon? How?" Kazu asked.

"I don't know, but I know its him. It made my Digivice work again."

Takato smiled, so happy that Jeri's friend is back. It was Leomon's death that put Takato over the edge, and allowed Jeri to be consumed by the D-Reaper. It was great that Leomon came back at a time when Jeri was hurt from rejecting Takato. Good ol Leomon.

"That's great, Jeri! THAT'S REALLY GREAT!" Takato screamed with joy as he hugged her. Little did anyone know, Rika winced away, trying to fight back her tears. Jeri gently pushed Takato away, making a face to remind him about her answer. "Yeah....I know..." he sadly whispered.

"Well I see this is a great day for you kids." Dr. Aki said before Rika mouthed: 'Yeah right.'. "But why don't you kids rest up. You have school tomorrow."

"School?" Kazu and Kenta whined.

"Guys even though we're in a different dimension, there are still laws to obey." Jenrya said.

"Aw man!" the two cried, falling to their knees.

Later on, the kids left outside of the front yard. Ryo and Jeri got a ride from Koji and Karin, and the others had to walk home. Though Takato stood near the front of the living room, waiting for Rika to show. But once she walked out the door, she took off running. 

"Hey Rika, wait up! I wanna talk to you about...."

"Don't talk to me, Takato! I'm pissed off as it is!" she shouted, running out the door.

Takato bolted after her, but as soon as he stepped outside, she was gone.

"Rika!.....RIKA, WHERE ARE YOU? I JUST WANNA TALK TO YOU!!" still his shout didn't give him an answer. Too bad for him he didn't knew that Rika kid behind the corner of the house. "Aw nuts!" he growled, kicking the dirt.

It would seem that Takato gave up; probably thinks that Rika took off to fast to catch up, so he just walked with Ikki and Erika. Rika slid down the wall of the house before sitting on the grass, crying once again on her knees. Normally she doesn't like to show such emotion, but after seeing a nightmare, all her defenses were out. It all seems hopeless for her so-called life. Takato is with Jeri now, and now it would seem Rika will be stuck with Ryo.

But then she just figured out something. If those two are official, she should've seen them together, holding hands at the heat of battle with MetalDevidramon. But for some reason, Jeri wasn't there. Now something told her that something's fishy here, and she's gotta find out what. 

****

Riverview Suburbs: 5:55 PM 

All of the kids went back to their respected resting places. A bummed out Ikki and Metabee walked home, just passing the Rosewood town line. Metabee looked up to his Medafighter, wondering what's his problem. Sure, he acts like he doesn't give crap about Ikki, but inside he cares about his Medafighter.

"Yo, why the down face, Ikki" Metabee asked. "Did your date go well?"

"No....Karin still didn't show any compassion for me! I wasted all my allowance on the lunch date for nothing ....~groan~ ."

Little did they know, Erika, Takato, Brass and Guilmon was right behind them. Erika smiled in relief hearing how Ikki's date didn't go so well. She snuck up to Ikki, and frightened him by touching his shoulder.

"GAH!!! Erika, will you stop sneaking up on me like that?"

"Nope. So I hear your date didn't go so well. Did she told you off?" she asked with a evil grin.

"NO! And you can stop gloating too!"

"I hate to say I told you so, but...." but then Ikki walked through her, making her fall on the concrete, to go up to Takato.

"Hey Takato, I guess your date went well, at least, except with the tears on your eyes."

"Yeah...well..."

"What happened to you two back there?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Erika asked with narrow eyes. Course she already knew thanks to Rika. She looked behind the boys to notice Rika hiding behind a tree.

"Well I took Jeri to the park to....uh.....tell her how I feel."

"And?" Ikki and Metabee asked.

"And....when I did....she kissed me." Rika shuddered and felt her heart crack from that.

"But....why did you cried then?" Ikki asked.

"Well then after a minute or two of kissing,....she pushed me away."

"What?!" Ikki, Erika and the Medabots shouted.

"She said she didn't want anything to do with me....?" Rika was surprised hearing this. She felt her heart healing from the pain.

"Really? Uh....why?" Metabee asked.

"Well......Megidramon..." he said as Guilmon groaned from remembering that.

"Who's that?" Ikki asked.

"Guilmon's evil Mega form. When Leomon died....I lost it, and forced Guilmon to Digivolve to Mega, but a way I didn't want him to. This Digimon was so powerful, the Sovereigns were even afraid of it. He had enough power to destroy a world."

The Medafighters and Medabots gasped in horror from that fact. They couldn't believe a nice kid like Takato could ever make a creature like that."

"Uh....so....if you....get angry....will there be a chance.....that Digimon to show up?" Erika asked with caution.

"I'm afraid so..."

The two gulped really hard, now knowing what negative thing they say to him that'll get him angry will be chaotic.

"I'm really....sorry, Takato.." Ikki said, still frightened about Megidramon. "...I really thought you two make such a good couple." 

"Forget it, Ikki. It's for the best. I don't want Jeri to be worried around me, waiting for....that day." Takato said, clocking his pupils. "Maybe someday I'll find the one for me; someone who can control my raging personality the next time I freak."

"Yeah, Takato, you'll never know." Erika said, eying at Rika who hid behind a tree. "The one for you could be right...under your nose." Erika smiled at the blushing Rika.

"Well at least I found my one true love." Ikki said, proudly. "And her name is Karin Jumai."

Takato motioned to Erika and whispered: "Is he always this hard headed?"

"24/7."

Rika sat back on the tree to let what she heard sink in. So Takato and Jeri are not official. Thank god. But now what? Should she just keep on being mad at him? He did kissed Jeri after all. But then again, maybe she'll give him a second chance. She then walked out of her hiding place, and tried to look casual.

"Uh...hey guys."

"Hey Rika, where ya been?" Erika asked, nudging her arm with a wink.

"Eh....punching Ryo in the face."

"Ah, nuff said." Takato laughed. "Oh hey, Ikki, I have a DVD of all the episodes of Digimon 01 and 02, and the movies. You wanna watch it? Maybe you can learn more about the Digimon?"

"Sure, I wanna know what's the fuss is about you with this Tai guy."

"So am I." Erika said. "A good reporter must do lot of research to get a story with facts." then she looked at Rika with a sly look. "Hey, Rika, why don't you join us?"

Rika blush slightly, knowing that she will be with Takato if she does "Uh...well....I have...."

"Well you do stay at my place, remember?"

"I guess....I have no choice then, but I don't wanna see blonde...." she then noticed Takato shushing her in a way the old guy from the Waynes brothers shush.

"Don't tell noooo one! You'll spoil it."

"Fine, stupid Goggle-Head."

"Good, stupid Queenie!" 

The Medafighters and Medabots silently laughed as the two Tamers playfully eyed each other. 

"Come on you two, my mom is making dinner, and I better tell her to make enough for two more before its finished."

"Three, Meda-boy. Renamon?"

"Oh yeah." 

"You guys go on ahead." Takato said. "I need to talk to Rika alone."

"Okay." the others said, hoping it isn't anything bad.

As they walked a good distance from them, Takato then motioned to Rika who had her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Okay, Goggle-Head. Spill it."

"Okay.....I gotta ask you something: Are you mad at me?"

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"Well you seem to be avoiding me since we battled MetalDevidramon, and when I....just noticed you on the roof, you turned away from me."

Rika thought for a second. If Takato was still official with Jeri, and if he asked him that, she would yell a wall at him. But now after hearing that he and Jeri didn't work out....she don't know what to do.

"Um....no, I'm not mad at you. I was really turning away from Ryo. He was making flirty faces at me, and I don't know what you mean about me avoiding you."

"Well you were pretty angry at me when I asked if I could help you with IceDevimon, and then a few minutes ago, you ran ..."

"Well that's what you had to expect when I had to be paired up with Ryo, so there!"

"Oh...." 

The two now were now silent for a while, looking down at their shoes before Rika spoke.

"So, uh.....I overheard Ikki back at the lab say that you and Jeri are official.....is that true?" she asked, even though she knew the two are not.

Takato sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Why...?" she asked with a bit of worry. Sure she's glad they're not official, but she doesn't like Takato to be sad, no matter how much she denies it.

"Megidramon."

"Oh...." even though she heard him explain it, that one word explained a lot; after all, she was there when it happened. "I'm....sorry it didn't work out..."

"Ah that's okay....you know, maybe it wouldn't work out anywise if we got together.....now that I think about it...I guess my little crush on Jeri was just sisterly love. I kind of love her....like a brother would a sister."

Rika smiled, not to wide though. She has an image to keep you know "That's good to hear....._more then you'll ever know, Goggle-Head."_

"Well now that's settled, what do you say we show these guys what a messed up story is all about." he asked as he and Rika walked to Ikki's house, placing a hand on her right shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't to see their faces when they find out about Sora and blonde boy." 

Right when the kids walked back to Ikki's, Renamon peaked in a tree, spying on the two Tamers like she did with Takato and Jeri a while ago, but this time she's witnessing a sight she enjoys.

"Finally....things are starting to look up."

"Gee, then why they're not looking at the clouds?" Calumon asked.

"Its an expression."

****

Tenryou residents: 6:14 PM

"Oh your home. How was your day with Dr. Aki?" Ikki's mother asked.

Around that time, Ikki, Erika, Metabee, Brass, and Guilmon came back to the Tenryou house first. Takato and Rika was still further behind.

"Oh, it was very....adventurous." Ikki lied while taking off his shoes. "Mom, can Erika and a few others stay for dinner?"

"Sure, how many plates, besides Erika, should I lay?"

"Uh....two more."

Right on time, Takato and Rika came inside, taking off their shoes as well.

"Oh, Mrs. Tenryou, this a friend of mine who's also a transfer student, Rika Nonaka." Erika introduced.

"Oh nice to meet you." she said, holding out a hand. Rika hesitantly shook it. A very shy person she is, Mrs Tenryou thought. "Where's the second one?"

"Hang on.." Rika said, going out the door. She stood out in the porch, looking around for: "Renamon?"

"You called?" she asked, appearing before Rika.

"You want to come in for dinner?"

Renamon rose her brows in a slight shock. She's still not used to Rika's nice behavior.

"Sure..."

The two enter in and Mrs. Tenryou got a look at Renamon. "Oh another costume?"

Just when Renamon was going to retort, Rika blurted: "Uh...yeah. This is....my older sister, Rena."

__

"Huh? Older sister?" Renamon thought.

"Nice to meet you, Rena. That's an adorable costume. What are you, a kitsune?"

"Oh uh.....yes it is...."

Ikki whispered to Takato: "How long do you think this costume ploy is gonna last?"

"Don't look at me."

In dinner time, like before, Renamon sat far away from the table, eating on the floor like back at the party in the Tamers' world. Guilmon almost ate the table of food, and Takato was sneaking food under the table for Calumon to eat. The group was then introduced to Ikki's father.

"So, Mr. Tenryou, what is your work?" Takato asked.

"Oh just some government job. You know, taxes and all that stuff you wouldn't understand."

__

"I hate it when grown ups say we kids won't understand." Rika thought while eating her mash potatoes.

"So you kids are transfer students? From where?"

"Uh.....Shinjuki?" Takato squealed.

"Oh, that place. I been there a couple of times."

__

"There's a Shinjuki _in this world?" _Takato and Rika thought. (A/N: I hope there really is one in real life.)

"So what's with the costumes your siblings are wearing?"

"They're testing them before they....go to a costume contest some friends of theirs back home." Erika answered. 

"Boy this guy ask too many questions, Goggle-Head." Rika whispered to him since she is sitting next to him.

"Come on, we just met the guy. I mean Ikki's mother asked these questions."

"Yum! Want more!" 

"Guilmo....er I mean Guilsu, you're suppose to say please!"

After dinner, the kids, and both Medabots and Digimon gathered around the living room to watch Takato's video. The four kids sat on the couch while the Medabots and Digimon sat on the floor close to the TV along with Ikki's dog, Salty.

"Hey Erika, didn't you call your mother about..."

"Come on, Ikki, I did, and its not like I'm going to sleep over here."

"Heh....of course. Just checking. Okay lets see what this show is about, Takato."

"Okay." Takato then stood by the TV while he cleared his throat. "Ladies, gentlemen, mon and bots. Feast your eyes as I present to you a show of the original heroes before...." Rika then threw a pillow at his face.

"Just get on with it, Goggle-Head!"

"Meany!"

Takato popped in the CD, and jump back to his spot next to Rika. After all the government crap showed, which Ikki fast-ford through, the Digimon theme kicked in.

"Hey, catchy tune!" Metabee said. "Digimon! Digital monsters! Digimon are the champions......next to Medabots and yours truly." he sang before Brass beamed him on the head. 

**__**

"....Oh by the way, my name is Tai..."

"Damn! That's an interesting hair-do." Metabee laughed before Brass shushed him.

**__**

"This is Sora. She's okay...for a girl."

"Ha! You know you love her!" Metabee and Ikki shouted.

"SHUT UP, BAKA!!!!" Erika and Brass shouted. 

****

Takesuki Residence: 7:18 PM

"Fear me ol robos of Eggman! Terriermon is back!"

As the little yet big mouthed Digimon played a certain Gamecube game that features a blue hedgehog, Vill and Henry continues on playing another Digimon card game where Henry shows the Medafighter about combos since now the Medabot crew can use programs similar to the cards.

"So if I use two or more attacks at once its called a combo?" Vill asked Henry as he looked at the cards.

"Right, and if you do it successfully you'll get nifty results." 

"Too bad I don't have any programs. Viceblazer didn't absorb any Digimon."

"There's got to be a way for you guys to get programs without killing any Digimon."

"Eh, they don't sell them anywhere so I guess its just me with the killing, no offense."

Terriermon kept pounding the buttons with his little paws while his left ear handled the joypad.

"Hey Vill, where's Viceblazer? I wanna have my rematch with my Shadow whipping his Sonic!"

"He's up on the roof meditating."

"Chicken. Hey you and that rich girl seeing each other?"

Vill slightly blushed. "Pinko? No way! I told you, she ain't my type, and Ikki and Ritchie Rich will gun me down!"

"Whatever, green boy. If you don't have a thing for her, why you call her Pinko?"

"Well its..."

"You like her!" Terriermon shouted to the world.

Vill covered his head, hiding his red face. "I do not!" 

"Terriermon!" Henry warned. "Quiet or no Hot Pockets for a week!"

"Shutting up." 

****

Tenryou residence: 7:55 PM

The kids watched through the episodes when the DigiDestineds gotten their Digimon to the Champion level, when File Island separated and so forth. Before then the show was getting too dull for the Medafighters (A/N: Hey you have to admit, the show sucked when it started.) Then they made it to the episode when the DigiDestineds fought Devimon. Erika suddenly drooled over the appearance of Angemon.

"Ooo, that Digimon sure looks cutter then Koji." she sighed like a love sick teenager.

"You think Koji is cute?!!!" Ikki shouted as Metabee and Brass laughed.

"Does...any of your Digimon turn into that?" she asked with a red face while Ikki burned with anger.

****

Jumai residence: 8:12 PM 

"I think this hair would look good in a pony tail."

In the large yet very pink room of Karin's, she and Jeri in their nightgowns spend the night doing girl things, things I don't know much about. Right of now on a chair in front of a desk with a mirror on it, Jeri was combing Karin's long red hair out of knots and dust. It was clear that these two gentle ladies gotten along well even when the other Tamers and Medafighters didn't. Today was now a grand day for Jeri, despite rejecting Takato's love. Her Digi-Egg, that contain a Digimon that'll become her lost Digimon, Leomon, was under the care of Nutranurse who now placed warm towels around it on small tea table. For the first time since when she lost Leomon, and then being a puppet for the D-Reaper, she is happy. 

"No I don't, Jeri. I still like it with pig tails."

"Oh well, just giving you some hair advice. So tell me, you said you were the legendary Medafighter and you didn't knew it?"

"No. I haven't figured it before I met Ikki and Erika." 

Karin was a gentle soul, but not too bright; but it doesn't mean she's brainless. When she came to think of it, she never lost a Ro-Battle because of not only her sweet personality, but her Medabot's ability to heal and shield herself. However most of the time, she becomes a different person when she Ro-Battles, serious and cunning. (A/N: At least I think so.)

"I'm really sorry things haven't worked out for you and Takato, Jeri."

"Its okay. I'm just lucky Leomon came back at that time of need." Jeri said, looking back at her Digi-egg. "I guess I wanted to be a Tamer just to be with Takato, and Leomon. I sort of had a crush on him; he looked so cute hugging WarGrowlmon. But...after Megidramon....I couldn't be with him anymore."

"Oh.....well at least you...."

"Karin! Miss Juri!" 

When the girls snapped their heads toward Nutranurse, they noticed the red egg cracking, and a heavenly white light shined from it like sunlight through a door, glistening a dark room. 

"Oh my, its hatching!" Karin said.

The egg then broke up until the top part was no more, which then the light shine even brighter, making the girls cover their eyes from the intensity. Finally the light dimmed enough for the girls to uncover their eyes. They then saw some kind of a gue in the egg and they hovered their heads over it, until the goop thing suddenly showed eyes at the girls, causing them to scream.

"GAH! It has eyes!" Nutranurse shouted.

Jeri's Digivice began to beep again, and when she picked it up, the Digimon Analyzer mode activated.

"Poyomon- Fresh level. Normally hatches from orange eggs, but this one is an exception."

"Wow it looks just like a jellyfish." Karin said.

The little Fresh level Digimon blinked before looking around its new area, and then it first noticed Karin. For animal fact, when a baby hatches and then opens its eyes to the first living thing it sees, it'll cling to, thinking its the parent. However when this little Digimon first noticed Karin, it shook its head, knowing she's not the one.

"Leo.....mon?" the Digimon heard Jeri's voice. For special Digimon, they can sense their human partners after birth. They do not cling to the first person they see. Poyomon stared at Jeri as if it was in a trance. "Are you....Leomon....Poyomon?" 

The Fresh type did nothing but nodded, and then jumped to Jeri's hands. Jeri stood still, staring at the blob Digimon. Her eyes soften, and her voice softly began to break. She felt as if the heavens was smiling upon her. As tears flooded out of her eyes, she tightly hugged the Digimon while she sobbed tears of joy.

Jeri had said nothing. Nothing but loud sobs and cries. Karin and Nutranurse could do nothing but watch the touching moment of two lost partners reuniting now and hopefully forever. 

****

Tenryou residence: 8:28 PM

Now it was the episode when Tai's Greymon faced off another Greymon. You should know this is a key episode of Digimon Adventures.

"Alright, here's one of the main moments!" Takato warned.

**__**

"Greymon, come on! DIGIVOLVE!!!"

At that time, Ikki, Erika, and the Medabots witnessed Greymon Digivolving into the all dangerous and unstoppable SkullGreymon. 

"Whoa, where's the skin?" Metabee asked. 

"Is this like a tradition to you Goggle-Heads to be forcing your Digimon to Digivolve?" Rika asked as she eyed Takato. The Tamers got a questionable look from the Medabot crew.

"Uh....I guess so, only mine was a lot worse then Tai's."

****

Karakuchi residence: 8:28 PM

The Medabot training room, a room where Koji and Sumilidon train themselves. The room has the latest holographic technology a wealthy person can afford, and within this room, Koji and Sumilidon gained their needed skills to be one of the top. However this room lacks any hope of helping Sumilidon obtain the Meda-Upgrade power. 

From the looks of the fatigue Medafighter and Medabot, they had been working out for hours perfecting everything, even the Shadow Sword attack, hoping they can be worthy of the Meda-Upgrade. However, another who had the same problem, Samantha, have finally obtained it. But how did she do it? He knows those creatures the Tamers call the Digi-Gnomes give you the ability, but to prove worthy to them is the trick. 

It would seem fate has once again not smiling upon the rich Medafighter. Its so not fair to Koji. He has been training hard and painfully to be the best he can be, and his commoner rival, Ikki Tenryou, achieved being in third place with unfair advantages. The rare medal, the Medaforce, and now the Meda-Upgrade. Now everyone below his class and caliber can Meda-Upgrade, and worse of all Ikki gets more attention from his love, Karin Jumai, more then he does.

"About time you stopped working out." 

Ryo Akiyama leaned on the door frame with Monodramon by his side. The Legendary Tamer walked toward his host while Monodramon joined Sumilidon.

"Little more of that, and you'll be dried sushi."

"I'm....I was just thinking." 

"So training to the bone helps you think?"

"Sometimes, when I need to clear out my anger."

Ryo tossed Koji a Gatorade before he sat next to him. "So mind if I ask you what's on your mind?"

"Its this Meda-Upgrade. I feel so low as I, Koji Karakuchi, the second best of Japan, is but under a place I rightfully do not belong. It seems everyone has the power, but what I don't understand is why does it has to be Ikki? Why Ikki was chosen to obtain it before anyone else did? Why?"

Ryo responded by leaning on the wall, smirking from his lips. "Don't look at me. I guess goofballs like that Ikki kid always end up being the most powerful and worthiest. Its just the laws of life."

"Its only because he has a rare medal! If he even had a Medabot without a rare medal, he be eaten alive like he should've been!"

"Ah just relax will ya? Don't worry, you'll get your Medabot to Digivolve."

"Hey can you tell me how to prove worthy in front of those glowing Digimon?"

Ryo sighed before answering: "Can't do that. It'll only make it easy for you." 

"Aw come on!" 

"Hey that's how it goes." Ryo stood up as he patted Koji's back. "You'll find out yourself." 

"Yeah....I guess."

****

Tenryou residence: 8:45 PM

**__**

"Why don't I just blast my way through, Tai?"

"No...I have to do this one myself. A man must face himself before he faces his enemies." 

"Ah...words to live by!" Takato sighed.

"Feh, I'm the one who always says that; he stole it from me!" Metabee shouted.

"And when was the last time you said it, huh?" Ikki asked raising his brow at him. 

"Well right now! A man must face himself before he faces his enemies! Dude I rock!"

"Dude, you don't!" Rika mocked as Takato laughed.

"WHAT? OH NOW I'M REALLY....!!"

"SHUT UP!! This part is getting good!" Erika shouted.

**__**

"I'm coming, Sora!"

"Oh I bet you are!" Metabee laughed before Brass hit him with a pillow.

After the part when Tai saved Sora from the dark pit, and then Etemon gets stuck in all that junk and becomes super, Tai then goes up to Sora.

**__**

"No matter what happens, I won't let anything happen to you!"

"You promise?"

"Awwww!" Erika, Brass, and Metabee said. Just realizing what Metabee did, everyone stared at him.

"Wha....uh I mean......enough mushy stuff!" 

Even Salty, who sat on the arm of the couch, awed the romantic sight as he look at Renamon.

"What are you looking at?" Renamon asked with intense narrow eyes.

****

Samantha's home: 8:48 PM

Sitting on the bed with questionable thoughts, Samantha was. The leader of the Screws been staring at the ceiling for an hour, trying to figure out how she achieved what she couldn't understand. She remembered Peppercat tossed around like a rag doll by the evil IceDevimon, and then at the blink of danger, she Meda-Upgrade to Electracat and annihilated the virus Digimon. But what wondered in her mind was how. How did she do it? Could it be because she was in danger? That can not be true because Samantha tried to risk her Medabot in danger to force the Meda-Upgrade out. So what was it?

"You're still lying there?" 

Her new guest, Alice, entered to her humble room, slowly pacing to the curious Medafighter, with a face of slight neutrality.

"What's wrong?"

Sam sighed before her Medabot climbed up to her bed like a true cat. "Something is bugging me. You're a Tamer. How did Peppercat Meda-Upgrade when I didn't really do anything to make those light-bulb Digimon happy?"

"I'm not a Tamer." 

"Then why are you here?"

Alice sat down on a chair near the door frame. "I was hoping to find Dobermon. He wasn't my Digimon, but he was the only one who understand."

"What happen to him?"

"Well his true mission was to give the Tamers the power to Bio-Merge in the real world, but to do that, he had to give away his life. When I walked home, I could've sworn I heard his voice. It kept haunting me for days and days. Then when I heard that the Tamers were going back to the Digital World, I followed."

A girl without a Digimon. Sounds familiar. How she missed the days when Ikki was the only kid in school with no Medabot. She was the top in town, but that was ruined when Ikki got Medabee.

"But how did Peppercat Meda-Upgrade?"

"I don't know..."

While talking, the girls were, Peppercat was curled like a kitty, close to Sam, hearing the whole conversation. She replayed the event when she finally evolved. True Peppercat was clueless to how she Meda-Upgrade, but she felt when she heard Samantha's cries, she felt her strength flowing to her, giving her abilities to do anything, like Meda-Upgrading.

"Samantha......I don't know how either,....but I believe it was you that helped me evolve."

"But....I didn't really do anything. Those glowing Digimon are the ones who are suppose to give you the stupid power, and they won't do that if we do some crap to satisfy them."

"No....I believe you really did do something to prove yourself worthy. When I was about to be destroyed....I heard your cries.....it was your energy that give me strength....and I think that it was also your care for me that I was able to Meda-Upgrade."

Samantha smiled as she picked up Peppercat. "Peppercat?"

"Yes Sam?"

"You're starting to sound like a School House Rock special."

"I know."

****

Tenryou residence:10:36 PM 

The kids long seen all of the first season before witnessing season two. To their observation, the new goggle boy- Davis Motomiya, was described by Erika, a Tai wanna-be. After watching all the episodes past the BlackWargreymon saga, the Medafighters were just about to watch what was deemed as one of the most horrifying episode ever.

**__**

"Hey Sora!"

"Tai?" 

"Oooo.....looks like Tai's finally gonna ask her out!" Erika said, too tensed in excitement, unknowingly seeing Takato and Rika exchanging looks that said: What till she sees this.

**__**

"So Sora, are you going with anyone? Not that it...matters to me....just wondering."

"Say yes! Say yes!" Ikki and Erika cheered.

"Here it comes." Takato and Rika whispered as they shielded themselves with pillows.

**__**

"No, I wanna be available in case Matt is free afterwards."

Right as Takato and Rika nervously smiled at the others and paused the video, Both Medafighters and Medabots had faces read: Shocked to the scale, with their jaws dropping to the floor. Even Salty couldn't believe it.

"Begin countdown." Takato muttered before he and Rika began. "5....4....3...2....."

****

"WHAAAAAT!!!!!!!!?"the four screamed that sounded car alarms across the blocks.

"WHAT THE $%^& WAS THAT?!!!" Erika screamed as she ripped apart a pillow.

"OH NOW I'M REEEE-HEEEELLLY ANGRY!!" Ikki and Metabee shouted to the top of his lungs.

After the volcano seized, all four, and Salty, glared angrily at the two Tamers.

"Hey its not our fault they hired drunk writers." Rika said with no fear as Takato hid behind her, before he pressed the pause button to continue the video.

**__**

"It's okay."

"You mean....you're not mad at me?"

"No...now get in there and say hi to Matt for me."

"....Thanks Tai."

"The least you can do is leave the cookies."

"....Tell you what: I'll make special ones for you."

"I'll be waiting.....thanks."

"You know what Tai?"

"What?"

"You're all grown up." 

This time, the four stared at the screen with confusion. 

"What? He didn't get mad?" Ikki asked.

"Think about it through your thick head, Ikki!" Erika said. "He loves her so much, he would rather see her happy no matter what." 

"Oh......well, at least that will never happen to me and Karin!" 

Erika lowered her head, boiling with rage. "We....have reached a new level of stupidly."

"Eh don't worry, guys." Metabee calmly said. "I seen this kind of stuff happen before. The girl goes out with someone else then leaves the other guy down on the dumps. Then near the end of the movie, bad guy makes girl cry and she runs to her true love, and they live happily ever after."

"And you got this from your soap operas?" Erika asked with a smile as Metabee blushed in embarrassment.

"N...NO!! Look, trust me, those two will hook up at the end, no prob."

"You think so, Metabee?" Brass asked.

"Hey, if I'm lying may lightening strike me. Dude I rock!" he proudly said as Takato and Rika looked at each other with their worried looks increased.

It was quiet out in the neighborhood of Riverview. Lights are out, the citizens rest up for tomorrow, and Ikki, Erika, and the Medabots learn a new lesson in life: Digimon never set up the right couple.

****

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

From watching the season finale, the group, minus the Tamers and Digimon, screamed so loud, it can be heard all the way to Rosewood. 

Back in the house, Erika rapidly punched a pillow before ripping it again, Ikki laid on the floor, pounding his hands, Brass sat on the floor, crying with Salty, and Metabee was hold back from Takato from blasting his DVD.

"WHAT KIND OF A KIDS SHOW WAS THAT? THAT SHOULD'VE WENT TO LIFETIME!!!" Metabee shouted, aiming his blaster at the CD.

__

"Man, I'm surprised Ikki's parents are still asleep from all the noise." Takato thought.

"That....can't be true......why did they do that?......Having Sora marry Matt?....Its not fair." Brass said as she broke to sobbing. She immediately snapped her head to Metabee, and then lounged at his neck. "YOU LIAR!!! YOU SAID TAI AND SORA WOULD BE TOGETHER!!!" 

"Now you know how we feel." Rika said.

"That was THE MOST stupidest thing I have ever seen!" Erika shouted, clenching her fist. "Is there a season 3?"

"No, sorry." Takato answered. "After what you saw, the network canceled the show. They did made an alternate ending where Tai married Sora, but it never aired. I heard the next season takes place with different kids. I think they can turn into Digimon, or something."

"Oh please. Those kids will get eaten alive!" Rika snorted.

"Well I'm not hurt! I'm inspired!" Ikki said. "At least Ken & Yolei, and Izzy & Mimi married, I think Izzy and Mimi married. Too bad Davis never made it with Kari. I thought those two would make a great couple like me and Karin."

Erika angrily frowned. "Really? I think Yolei is more of Davis' type." 

"Oh pleeease! Those two fight so much, it's impossible for them to hook up, just like you and me." 

Ouch, that hurt more then Erika's pride. She forced herself to not shed tears.

"I mean, what made you think Davis and Yolei would make a great couple?"

Erika sadly lowered her head. _"Cause they remind me of you and me, Ikki."_

"You were right Takato, Ken really does look like Koji." 

"Told ya, Ikki. But what were you inspired? You're not mad about the Matt and Sora thing?"

"I am, but it inspired me to not end up like Tai." Ikki jumped up to the top of the desk and stood tall like a honorable statue. "Cause I will make Karin mine before Koji gets near her, if its the last thing I do!"

"Yeah...just keep talking, Romeo!" Erika growled as she cracked her knuckles.

****

7:23 AM

Sunlight heavenly shined through the glass windows, as if the heavens greeted the new day with their holy virtue, the TV revealed the color of blue by the end of the DVD, and the kids, Digimon, and Medabots slept with peace. 

Yes, the gang stayed up all night watching the Digimon movies, but fell to sleep around the third movie. Unknowingly, Erika slept with her head on Ikki's right shoulder, and her arm wrapped over his chest. Takato lied on the floor while Rika, with no knowledge, slept her head too close to his, and her left arm was on his chest, and her right hand held to his left. On the couch, Metabee slept peacefully on Brass' lap. 

Salty came in the living room, with his mouth holding a digital alarm clock. He placed it by Takato and Rika and then walked back to the kitchen. As soon as the dog enter the next room, the clock sounded loud enough to wake the children and bots. With bed reflex, Rika pound the clock to turn it off. 

Rika rubbed her eyes as she yawned. For some reason, she felt happy. So happy then she ever felt in her life. She then noticed her hand feeling something warm. Rika looked down to Takato who also looked back. Izzy & Erika, and Metabee & Brass were doing the same. The three couple stared at each other with blank and wide eyes before.....

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

They quickly moved two feet away from each other.

"YOU PERV!!!" Rika screamed.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Erika shouted.

"THAT WAS MY LAP, METABEE!!" 

"It wasn't my fault!" Takato pleaded.

"You were the one who slept on me!" Ikki replied back.

"Hey I was sleeping! Can't help it!"

Both sides turned snorted while their heads faced away from each other. Few seconds later, the girls happily clenched their fist, mentally cheering: 'Yes.' The boys only blushed a little, but Metabee also cheered in his mind. 

(A/N: No there was no lemon, you sickos! They're only ten for god sakes, and Metabee and Brass are robots.)

****

Riverview Middle School: 7:58 AM

School: A place where kids are forced to come and learn, and teachers are forced to teach. In short, as Rika puts it: School is a hell hole. Today is the first day for the Tamers to come to the Riverview school.

"Where are they?" Henry asked as he and Vill awaited by the crowd of students outside the school.

"Mo-men-tai! Mo-men-tai!" Terriermon chanted from Henry's bag.

"Terriermon, what did I say about keeping a low profile?"

"Yeah, yeah! Sheesh!"

Just then, Ikki and Takato was found in front of the gate, gasping for air.

"Made it.....just....in...time.." Ikki panted as he feel to his knees as well as Takato.

"What took you guys so long?" Vill asked, lazily drinking orange juice.

"Well.....we kind of...woke up late." Takato explained, catching some air. "....ate breakfast really quick....and ran....ran......" Takato passed out before he finished.

"Stupid Goggle-Head." Rika said as she and Erika came to the group, lightly kicking Takato. "He should've gotten a ride on Kyubimon with us."

"Well sister, who said friendly taxis walk among the world?" Terriermon cracked.

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai, Henry!" 

School finally started, and everyone entered to their respected class. A strange course of luck, the Tamers, minus Ryo since he went to Koji's school, had the same class together. All took whatever seat they could find, but in the middle were two double desk left for Takato and Rika.

"Oh look, Takato, two seats left." Rika said, grinning evilly as she pointed to the two seats that were placed next to each other. "Oh are we gonna have a blast."

Seeing her evil smile, Takato gulped in fear. _"Oh.....boy..."_

"So who's the teacher of the class?" Kazu asked Spike. "I hope this one ain't like Ms, Asagi." 

"Who?" 

"She's our teacher." Kenta answered, who sat next to Kazu. "She gives out so much homework, never lets us use the bathroom. She's just plain mean."

"You guys are so lucky." Sloan said.

"Lucky? Yeah right! How bad can this one be?" Kazu asked, almost laughing.

"Good morning, students!" a thundering voice said.

Nothing surprised the Tamers more when they seen the Medafighters teacher. A large, muscular man in a red sleeve-less shirt, and black paints entered the room, flexing his muscles with barbells. To most of the Tamers, they felt like little Thundermons compare to this man.

"Uh.....is that...your teacher?" Takato asked Ikki, fearing for the answer.

"Oh yeah. That's Coach Mountain."

"Coach? Your teacher is the gym teacher? Oh man...that guy look like he can easily crack my skull!"

Coach Mountain intimately stood in front of the class, studying the new faces that sat before him with his small, beady eyes.

"From what I understand we have new, temporary transfer students. So it will be my pleasure to make their time here in Riverview..." he then grinned evilly. "..their best time since their birth."

The Tamers gulped in fear, but Rika just snorted, not fazed by the coach.

__

"Oh please.....at least we don't have to wear stupid uniforms."

"Now I hope you kids have something to write cause of right now, you are gonna have a test on what you studied for the past three days."

"WHAT?!!" most of the Tamers shouted.

Mountain glared at the kids, like a lion eying at his prey. "You have a problem?"

The Tamers immediately sat back down, rapidly shaking their heads.

"Good...."

****

9:13 AM 

  
"I have graded your test....the highest was a 91. However some students proved to be dismo failures!"

On Takato's desk was his test paper, lied face down. Nest to him, Rika already seen her grade, which met over Mountain standers, but she was more curious to see what Takato got, since she noticed the nervous expression Takato made, facing his paper.

"Any students who have gotten lower then a 60 will attend my fun filled activity after school. Healthy bodies make for healthy minds."

Takato rose his shaking hand over his paper, prepared to see his fate.

"....Which is why I'm gonna make them work...."

He flipped it over, his eyes spread as wide as baseballs, while Rika grinned evilly with satisfaction...

"UNTIL THEIR BRAINS SWEAT!!!"

When she saw a 45 on his test.

__

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he mentally screamed, unaware that Ikki, Kazu, Kenta, Vill, and the Screws were doing the exact same thing.

****

2:36 PM 

Outside the school, the kids who failed the test ran many laps around the school. Their fatigue expression looked as if it said they ran half way around the city. Most ran, dragging their arms, like Kazu and Sloan. A couple passed out to the floor like Kenta and Spike. Far from them, watching the victims like hawks, Coach Mountain stretched one of those spring things.

"Come on, my Grandpa runs faster then that! You with the visor! Move your ass!" 

"This...is cruel...and unusual punishment!" Vill panted, trying to keep up.

"I miss.....Ms. Asagi!" Kazu whined.

"Uh....coach.....hill or something....um Mountain?" Takato asked.

"What?"

"Wouldn't.....I do better.....if....I didn't burn.....off....my IQ....running a marathon?" Takato asked, making the Medafighters gasp.

The next thing Takato knew, Mountain pulled the springs so hard, he snapped them off.

"MATASUKIIIIIII!!!"

"Oh god..."

Running like a bullet train, Coach Mountain went, heading toward a frightened Tamer, who awaited for his last moments on earth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!?" he then went up close to the boy, yelling like a drill sergeant. "THE REASON YOU FAILED THE TEST WAS BECAUSE THERE WAS NOT ENOUGH OXYGEN TO GET IN TO YOUR BRAIN BECAUSE OF THOS GOGGLES ARE TIGHTENING THE CIRCULATION, AND THE REASON YOU ARE DOING CARBOLATED EXERCISES IS TO PUMP AIR INTO THAT THICK GOGGLE SKULL OF YOURS!!!!" after his wonderful pep talk, he gasped hard for air.

He had his goggles on? He forgot to take them off. He never wears his goggles in school. "Bu...But...But the more I run.....I think....I can't even remember what two plus two is...and..." the Screws then covered his mouth while Sam stood in front of him, gesturing her hands to clam the coach down.

"Well then I suggest you take off those goggles and see if it'll help you inhale that lost IQ of yours." the coach stood up straight, shouting: "Come on, get back to your run, and you, goggle boy will have the pleasure running three more laps!" 

Takato whined as he fell to the dirt, crying in pain.

"Now...I really miss Ms. Asagi!"

****

???: 3:15 PM 

Inside the dark chamber of the Rubber Robos, where the master mind lies, birthing up cunning schemes, Lady Devimon stood at the center of the control room, where Dr Meda-Evil sat in his chair that is attached to metal crane, with wires around it. 

"So you have failed to bring me a rare medal, I see. You are useful as those bumbling nitwits that betrayed me once!" 

"So we goofed up. Big deal! Its still a one mess up and...."

"SILENCE!!"

Suddenly, a huge blast erupted next to Lady Devimon, thrown by the doctor.

"Let that be a lesson for that digital mouth of yours! And where is MetalDevidrmon?"

"He can't fit in here. He's outside though."

The doc controlled his chair to point to the window that faced the hanger where MetalDevidramon peaked through the window.

"So you are the human I work with?"

"Human? I am far superior to any mortal being!" 

"Ha! Doubtful. A human is always a human. You are still weak and fragile, compare to the power of Digimon, such as I. Why should I obey you?"

With no sound of speak, Dr. Meda-Evil grinned evilly as he pressed a button on his arm chair. Just then, something was electrocuting the large MetalDevidramon to the extreme point that he can not withstand. 

"Wha......is.....this?"

"The Digimon that works for me will be marked with a Meda nano-chip that places a virus program, corrupting your data. A Digimon at your level can never survive this torture, so if you value your artificial life, you will do as you are told!" 

"I......ugh........very well."

With a satisfy smile, Dr. Meda-Evil turned off the chip, and then motioned his chair back to Lady Devimon.

"Excellent. Now then, I have a more proper weapon to deal with those children." with a push of a button, a screen lowered from the dark ceiling. "I'm pretty sure you recognize these Digimon." 

Looking at the screen, Lady Devimon gasped. "Them?"

"Oh yes, my digital lackey, but they will return more then just Digimon....oh wait and see! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

end of part 11................... 

Tai: Just what is the doc have in store for our heroes, and will Takato survive Coach Mountain's healthy treatment? Stay tune next time to find out! 

Me: Well I hope you Rukato fans are satisfied. (Body almost covered in cast.) About the story and my punishment for putting in a Jurato, no offense to you Jurato fans for the outcome.

Rika: Yeah, maybe that should teach you a lesson.

Me: Maybe that should teach you for expecting on what's in store for you in the Reality Heroes fic.

Rika: What do you mean? (Grabs me by the bandage.) Don't tell me you're gonna have MY Goggle-Head cheat on me!

Me: Not exactly.

Takato: (Grabs me by the wraps) YOU'RE GONNA HAVE RIKA WITH RYO?

Ryo: SCORE!! (Rika and Terra whaps him on the back of the head.)

Me: Again, not exactly. 

Takato and Rika: THEN WHAT?

Me: Lets say it has something to do with time and space warped.

(Takato and Rika looks at each other with worry and confusion.)

Me: Oh yeah, I finally saw an American episode of Digimon Frontier, on UPN, Sunday, 9:30 AM. 

Takuya and Zoe: ALRIGHT!!!

Takuya: One step further for us Frontier DigiDestined to join the Digimon crossover wars! YES!....uh, what episode did you see?

Me: The episode when Zoe and JP were stuck in that Digimon school.

Zoe: Out of all the episodes he can see, he had to watch THAT where I was stuck with that JP retard! Good grief!

Me: It wasn't my fault. Anywise, it was nothing, just an episode where the In-Training kids that was afraid of Tsunamon because of his Rookie form, Gabumon.

Gabumon: Now being a fellow Gabumon, I resent that!

Me: And I got to know a little of Zoe here. You're one of those 'I don't give a crap' girls, huh?

Zoe: You Meta-believe it!

Metabee: THAT'S MY LINE!!!!

Brax- Ah welcome to the Fanfiction, and thanks for the review.

Digifan- You don't huh?

Mallory: You may think Jeri is his type, but it has proven certain marriages end up in divorce due to unbalance relationships and anger management problems, like you saw Takato for instance. Since Jeri does not like the sort of negative feelings, she'll.....

Terra: Alright! We don't need a lecture.

Electric Dragon- Damn it, Ryo! We don't need a five year explanation of yourself!

Ryo: Hey its not my fault I'm the man!

Me: Dude you remind me of some punk in my school, and that's a bad thing.

Seadragon1012- Wow, I got a Jurato fan to do that? I'm on a roll!

Torcato- CNB stands for.....I forgot.....naw it stands for Cyber ninja bird. Stupid huh? I haven't decided what to do with Frontier. Maybe put them with either Beyblade or Megaman Battle Network. As for Rokusho and Arcbettle, I don't know. Let me guess, you guys don't like the names I give them, huh? Well I'm no namer.

Caro N- Well everything has worked out, and Takato gotten his punishment.

Rika: Especially you!

Me: I'm working here, thank you!

HellRavenmon- That's what I'm wondering about those two girls. I would let the story flow if I didn't receive hundreds of how could you reviews. 

Terra: But wasn't that you were aiming for?

Me: Yep!

Gijinka Renamon- I'm not much of a anime fan. I never seen all of the animes. 

Terra: As for the idea about us using Sprit Digivolutions, thanks but we can handle things ourselves, though me with the thunder isn't a bad idea.

Lilly Katana- Why? I told you why. Total shocking drama, that's what. 

Chibi SonGokou- Still I don't think it wouldn't hurt him, but enough about Trunks, thanks for the review.

Mathais-8888- Yes, but from what I was told, the card only allowed them to Bio-Merge in the D-Reapers realm, and Dobermon only gave them the need to Bio-Merge in the real world. If they tried to Bio-Merge in a realm outside of the real world and the Digital World, it won't work.

HFH- Again, I'm not sure.

Kalvin- Once again, I'm not sure. And for the mega crossover, Yu-Gi-Oh yes, but I don't know about Sailor Moon.

ShakirBBB- Yep that's just life, pal.

Darkwing- Yes but he also sells rabbits too. 

Steeldramon21- Calm yourself, grasshopper. All will be right soon enough.

Gohan SSJ2- Why? Drama, that's what. As for the virus, don't worry I wouldn't do that, but I can't make a copy of it. If I put it in a computer, he'll escape and plague all technology, like he did in the Hunimals' world. 

Chiller: Don't remind us.

Jlargent- I do not know any of those animes, besides Yu-Gi-Oh and Digimon. The only suitable season for Yu-Gi-Oh is season 3, but what I wanted to do with it is already done by Seth Turtle.

Sugah High- Mallory: Gee, thanks!

JusSonic- Hey I didn't mind Rika chasing me with a chainsaw, but thanks anyway.

Takato: Uh......how could you not....?

Me: Because she wouldn't really hurt me.

Terriermon: Then what's with the bandage, and the ointment cream, and the stitches, and the... 

Me: ALRIGHT!!

Shadow Knight- I promise I won't......for this story. As for the mysterious figure, you'll have to wait and see. About the MetalDevidramon thing, hey have you seen the ol episode when Myotismon stood up to six Ultimates and kicked their butts?

Luvya- Yes I did, and Rika already hurt me beyond relief.

Rika: And enjoyed it too.

Me: You know, sometimes Takato, I either feel sorry for you, or envy you.

Takato: Uh......?

Cybertroy11mon- MetalDevidramon is a fan-made Digimon created by Ninetalesuk.

The kid- Those names are combined names to describe couples, like Takato and Rika equals Rukato, or Tai and Sora equals Taiora. You get the idea. As for Ryo, none until now.

Phantom Fan- You gotta love that Peddler.

Youkai Youko- I know about that, thank you. As for the Yu-Go-Oh cards, it won't work and it'll ruin the story.

red pill- I don't watch Gundam.

Fyre Tenk- You didn't know? I knew I should've but down a warning on the summery.

Dragua- Hey sorry.

Mega Gotenks and Flameboy- Oh I forgot about you. TO ALL READERS, this story is dedicated to the 200 reviewer, which this one again. 

Ninetalesuk- I'll decide.

The changer of ways- Number one, its not a Digimon, its a villain from my Hunimal series. Number two, yes you shouldn't take the chance, Chaosmon, cause this virus can control any program, even Digimon, no matter how powerful they are.

SerpentTreize- Be patient, young one, be patient.

Max Acorn- Yeah I know about those two. Ruki, the daughter of Takato and Rika, and Solar, the son of Jeri and Pikkan.

Max: Pikkan?

Me: Hey its his idea!

Victoria- Yes really. As for Dark AnT, he be strong enough to give your character a good fight. He has form that can withstand most odds. Though this Aurora may be a challenge.

DigiDestined of Courage- I figured you'll freak. Actually I was hoping he'll restock the fridge, cause I had nothing in there to begin with except a pack of cheese.

Unknown- I'm beginning to see how you review. You review while reading the story, am I right dude? Uh.....or are you a girl?

Me: **Announcement**! I know I keep bragging about Reality Heroes, but let me reassure you that I might, **I MIGHT** write it, but its not a sure thing. Oh and after the 21, it'll be hard for me to send in more chapters until after the 19 of Jan. because I'm going home, and I don't have very good computers there. Well then, catch you on the flip side! I gotta mend my wounds.....Ouch!

__

"Isn't it great to sit here and see your whole unfold before your eyes?" ~ Jake Morgandorfer

__

"Is almost as good as drowning." ~Daria Morgandorfer ~ MTV's Daria

__

"My head is too big!"

"That's cause is so full of dreams." ~Daria Morgandorfer~ MTV's Daria

__

"Brilliant deduction, Einstein!" ~Rika Nonaka~ Digimon Tamers


	12. Episode 12: History repeats again

Me: Let me work fast. I do not own Digimon and Medabots. Nor do I own Diama by HellRavenmon. But I do own all Digivolved Medabots and Vill and Viceblazer.

****

Question: I know the relation between Dolphin and Alice, but is she related to that blonde, Daisy?

------------------------------**Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**---------------------------

****

Riverview Middle School: 3:20 PM

"Lets see......here's some pictures of the Digimon in Evergreen Terrance, the photo of the Tamers' Digimon in their giant forms, that white gargoyle Digimon we fought,.....oh here it is....."

The school journalist, Erika Tolstoy (A/N: Like I said, until I find her real last name.) looked through the photos of all the films she took of the Digimon attacks to search for a picture of Ikki and Takato in their laps of doom.

"Ha! This is defiantly going in my photo book." Rika laughed, taking the photo of Takato who looked as if he's running away from a wild train.

"You mean your Takato shrine?" Erika teased.

"I do not have a shrine! That would be so pathetic, I'd shoot myself."

Hanging around under a large tree where Metabee usually hides out, Rika and Erika look over photos while they laugh at Ikki and Takato's miserly. Right now, Ikki and the other kids lied on the ground next to the girls, gasping for lost air in their pained lungs. Takato on the other hand just approached them, hanging his arms down, and letting the sweat crawl down his face.

"Geese, Gogglehead, did you take a swim or what?"

"Not....~gasp~.....funny......" Takato said before he passed out, face first. Rika cracked a smile on poor Takato. 

"Ow......I can't feel my legs....." Kazu whined, lying his back on the grass. 

"I can't feel my everything!" Kenta shouted.

"Hey quit your whining, Dumb and Dumber! I'm trying to look at these pictures in peace." 

"I like to see you do those laps of doom, Queenie!" Kazu snorted.

"No thanks."

Erika closed her trapper-keeper and placed it inside her bag. "So do you think we should start on our Digimon patrol?" .

"I don't think these guys are in the position to do so, quite yet, Erika." Henry said who just joined in.

Erika looked around, seeing all her friends, old and new, lying on the floor like they lost the ability to move their body. Course she don't blame them. Even she been through Coach Mountain's 'fun' activities.

"Oh come on you wuzzes! You...." Rika said before a new voice sound.

"Well hello there, kids."

The group looked up to find a large old man in a black suit accompanied by a samurai robot, approaching the kids. The Tamers had sweats on their faces, the ones that weren't tortured. They just hoped the Digimon hiding in the tree won't blow their cover.

"Oh hello, principle." Erika waved with a weak smile.

"Hello to you, Erika. So these must be the new transfer students."

"Yeah, but most of them are too tired to speak."

"Ruff! Hello there, sir." Jeri's puppet said as Samurai sweatdropped.

"Well that's too bad. I was hoping you children would like to play a friendly game of dodgeball."

Henry stood up. "We love to sir...but we're kind going to be very busy, and..."

With no warning, all the tired kids, except tired Ikki, rose like hyper zombies coming back to life, and like their energies were returned to the fullest.

"Dodgeball? We are there, dude!" Kazu squealed.

"Yeah!" Kenta cheered. 

"But I thought you guys were to weak to work?" Alice asked.

"We said we're tired to work, and dodgeball doesn't qualify as work, Gothy!" Kazu said.

"That's progress." Rika muttered. "Least his mouth is moving."

"I...can't.." Ikki whined weakly, still lying on the ground. "I'm too weak to pull any quick emergency recoveries. You guys go on ahead." 

Oh how pathetic can her friend be? Sometimes she thinks Ikki just do this act just to get attention. "Ikki, what will it take to move your lazy butt?" Erika asked.

"Hi guys!" a sweet voice called that brought Ikki's quick recovery back online.

"Karin!" Ikki dreamily sighed as flung himself up and happily skipped to the rich girl.

Erika slapped her forehead. "Of course. One of the things that'll juice him up for another day....Karin." Erika sighed, barely tolerating her friend's behavior.

Ikki approached to his crush in a goofy way, with the hard blush still in his face. "Karin?...W...What are you doing here?"

"Oh I thought I join you guys on Digimon patrol, but it looks like you're gonna play dodgeball. Can I play?"

Ikki's smile was wider then the Cheshire Cat. "Sure you can! You can be on my team!"

"Gee that's surprising." Erika muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Everyone headed for the field, but Takato looked back at Rika who was in no hurry to play. And Alice wasn't joining the others as well. While Kazu and Kenta tries to convince the Goth to join, Takato approached the former ice-hearted Tamer. 

"What's up, Rika?"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Not you."

"I mean what's wrong?"

"Well I just don't feel like playing games when we should be out there, fighting Digimon."

"Aw come on. We do need some fun to relax our minds, do we?"

Rika paused for a few seconds. "No."

Takato frowned. He then walked closer and looked at her in a angrily, yet flirty way, which he doesn't notice. "Oh well. We're gonna play dodgeball, and that means you, missy!"

"Well why don't you make me?"

"What....you afraid to lose to a game? You? The Digimon Queen?"

"What?"

Takato made chicken noises, which was a big mistake, cause then Rika bopped him on the head, and dragged him by his hood.

"Fine, I'll pound the tar out of you, Gogglehead!" 

"But....you were gonna....be....Rika, this hurts!"

Later on, the game was almost ended, between the teams of Tamers vs. Medafighters. On the Tamers side, Takato, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu were out. Susie was there, but Henry didn't want her to play, thinking she could get hurt from someone throwing the ball too hard. In the Medafighters side, only Spike, Cyandog, Sloan, Totalizer, and Rintaro and Kanterath were out. It was hard for the Tamers cause the Medafighters had their Medabots to play with them.

"Had enough, little girl?" Samurai asked the tried Rika.

Rika had her hands on her knees while she breathed for air. "Enough? You guys are cheep. We're out numbered because of you bots."

"Oh little girl, numbers sometimes does not matter. I'll give you a warning. In my day I was the top pitcher in the Medabot baseball league, so you better get ready for my Hyper Impact Fastball!" (A/N: I forgot what it was really called.)

Rika screamed as Samurai tossed a extremely fast throw that was flying like a comet. Rika covered herself, waiting for the pain, when then....

"GOTCHA!!!!"

Out of nowhere, Impmon caught the ball with only one hand, while he was flying over Rika in a Michael Jordan style.

"IMPMON?!!!" Henry shouted before Ikki and Takato went:

"Uh oh."

"Yay! Good catch, Impmon!" Guilmon said as he approached the imp Digimon.

"Duh! What did you expect? _Damn his pitch hurt my paw! Ow ow!_" 

The kids had pale faces. Now the principle have knowledge on the Digimon, and the costume lie won't work, especially when Impmon was throwing his Bada Boom fireballs up in the air like rice.

"Look, principle, its that red lizard we seen in Rosewood." Samurai said.

Principle rubbed his chin as he observed the dino Digimon. "Hmm....it is."

The kids gulped as Takato approached the principle. "Uh....would saying that they're kids in costumes help make you believe us?"

"No."

The red head Tamer slapped the boy on the back of the head. "Oh nice work, Gogglehead! Now they know they're real monsters!"

The kids nervously looked at the principle and Samurai. But it would seem the two had neutral expressions, but the children figured that they could be shocked of the Digimon.

"Uh...principle?" Vill asked.

"What? You have a strangely mutated being....so what?"

"HUH?" this shocked both the Tamers and the Medafighters.

"Y...you mean...you're not scared?" Henry asked.

"Well I suppose most people would be very frightened by these oddly creatures and would probably either run for their dear lives or hunt them down, but they're not just too hip like me, you know what I'm saying, Samurai?"

"Word."

"This guy rocks!" Kazu shouted.

"Yeah, man I wish he was our principle!" Kenta cheered. "We can have our Digimon in our school in class time!"

"Wow! Really?" Takato smiled. "Then...can they play dodgeball with us?"

"Why sure."

"Cool! You guys can come out, now!"

Because of the branch broke from the tree, the Digimon: Guardromon, Renamon, and Terriermon accidentally dropped out of the tree like a rock, and almost crushing Alice. After that, MarineAngemon, Calumon, and Jeri's new Digimon: Tokomon, who just Digivolved an hour ago, gently fell on top of the pile like feathers.

"Hmm....why wasn't I at that party?" Samurai asked.

It was now round two of Tamers vs. Medafighters dodgeball. Alice finally joined in, thanks to Rika and Kazu persuading her. The Digimon joined in on the fun, minus MarineAngemon, and the Tamers were even with the Medafighters. Now right now, Spike and Cyandog were out on the Medafighter side, and Kazu and Guardromon, and Jeri was out on the Tamers side.

"Come on, Samurai-bot! Try to get one on me!" Terriermon shouted. 

"Your little mouth will be your downfall, young one. HYPER IMPACT FASTBALL!!"

Once again, Samurai tossed his extremely powerful pitch, but Terriermon grinned with total confidents.

"I'll give it an impact alright! TERRIER TORNADO!!!"

Terriermon twisted around, hoping to give a more powerful defense, but....

POW!!!!!

It would appear Samurai's pitch was way too powerful for Terriermon's attack, and the little Digimon was blown away.

"Aaand Terriermon is down!" Erika shouted.

As Henry picked up his Digimon, Samurai chuckled: "Nice try, kiddo."

"How could a old looking bot take down a Digimon like that?" Kazu asked as his jaw dropped.

Ikki the proudly answered: "Samurai types may look old, but once you underestimate them, they'll get ya!"

"Yeah...like my back...and four of my ribs." Terriermon said as he was seeing stars.

****

Karakuchi residence: 4:20 PM

"Come on, would just tell me?"

"No."

Koji just returned home from school, along with Ryo, who now goes to his school, after being surrounded by the ladies there. Koji spend five minutes in the main hall, trying to get Ryo to teach him to Meda-Upgrade.

"Look, Digivolving can not be taught. You just have to figure it out."

Koji shook his fist, trying to come up with another way of convincing ways, but... "Arrr....fine! I'll prove as a better Medafighter if I find it myself."

"Why, and try to do well against that kid with the pony tail? Whatever, but...you'll never prove better then me." 

"What are you, some kind of a egotistical commoner?"

"Commoner? Me that goes around saving the world, fighting Digimon, and controlling a beast that has no reason but wanting to fight? Oh yeah! That's a commoner's life alright."

Just as Koji growled, Monodramon was facing the rather large wooden door, going in feral mode.

"Looks like you got your Digimon angry."

"No, he just senses a Digimon." 

****

Riverview school: 4:23 PM 

"Come on! I'm gonna give you a Metabee-bopping!" 

"Bring it, missile-head!" Guilmon shouted.

"Pass me the ball, Ikki!" Ikki tossed the ball high up in the air for Metabee to jump for it. "DODGEBALL LAUNCHED!!!" Metabee slammed the ball with the back of his hand, with a force that can crack a sidewalk, but then Impmon jumped over Guilmon and grabbed the ball. "Uh oh!"

"Give it to him!" Impmon said as he threw the ball on Guilmon's mouth.

"Use that move I told you, Guilmon!"

"Okie-dokey, Takatomon!" suddenly, flames came out from the sides of the ball. "DODGEBALL-SPHERE!! HAA!!!!"

Guilmon shot the flaming-ball like a cannon, rocketing straight toward the KBT type.

"Transport, Medapart!" Ikki transported the Crab Fist to Metabee's right arm.

"Now kiss your mon good bye!" Metabee deflected the ball with his new part, hitting Guilmon on the head hard.

"Aaaand Guilmon's down!" Erika shouted.

"Sorry about that, Takato." Ikki said as he saw him tending to Guilmon.

"Its okay. He had worse. Believe me."

"Hey nice interception, missile-head." Impmon said to Metabee, who approached the Medabot.

"Yeah, I workout. The ladies love Metabee-cake. You got a mean grip yourself, pal."

"Yeah. The girls back home can't get enough out of me and my biceps."

As Metabee and Impmon laughed, Ikki sweatdropped. "Oh great. Now we have two of them."

"Hey guys!"

Vill groaned when his nemesis, Alexia, and her Medabot: Diama, walking in the school ground.

"Gee, I thought this school was rodent free?" Vill said crossing his arms and making the girl frown.

"I know. You're still here."

"HEY!!! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I thought you guys were gonna hunt for those Digi-men."

"Digimon, and we never invited you!"

"Actually, I did!" Karin said. Vill went bug wide.

"What? Aw Karin, why did you do that?"

"Me and Alexia did some talking after that fight in Evergreen. I thought she could help us, since she knows about the Digimon."

Vill waved his finger for Karin to come closer. "Uh...I think I never told you that...how should I say this?.....I don't like her."

"Well I think you two should get to know each other and get along."

"Get along with that tramp? Her, Pinko...I mean Karin?"

Vill's not sure if she's was doing this on purpose, or if she even notices, but Karin stared at him with...the dreaded....Puppy dog eyes.

__

"Not the....puppy dogs....damn....I hate those....too...cute....must....re...sist..." letting down his guard, he hung his head. "Alright...you win...she can stay."

"Yay! Thank you!"

What happened next, Vill never expected it, cause after she cheered, Karin kissed him on the cheek. Vill's eyes were as small as knats, and his face was boiling red. Karin then left with Alexia, leaving Vill so stiff as a statue, pigeons could be perching on his head any minute now.

"Uh....Vill...?" Viceblazer said as he poked him.

"Can't.....move...." with that, Vill feel like a broken totem pole. 

Alexia looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, right before she kicked him. "Clean up on aisle 7!" 

(A/N: That one was for you, Max Acorn.)

Ikki blinked as he saw Vill faint, but more then that, he thought he saw something that would be chaotic for his love life.

"Uh...Metabee...did we just see Karin kiss Vill...or was it just me...oh god say it ain't so!"

Metabee knew he wasn't seeing things, but he doesn't want to drag his sorry heart broken carcass home.

"Uh....no....Karin was just whispering something."

"Oh. Okay." 

__

"~whew~ Good thing he believed me, or this would turn into another episode of General Hospital."

Just as Takato was about to pick up his bag, his D-Arc beeped.

"Uh...hello."

**__**

"Emergency, Takato. Our scanners picked up a couple of Digimon in a large school district in the Rosewood area."

"We were just there. What if someone figures out....?"

**__**

"Don't worry. Dr. Aki told us that the police blamed a group called the Rubberrobos for the explosion. Now just get to that school, ASAP."

"Yes sir. Over and out."****Takato put away hid D-Arc as he approached his friends. "Hey guys. Yamaki said that there's some Digimon back at some school in Rosewood."

"Oh my. My school?" Karin asked. "Oh dear. That's where Metabee first Meda-Upgrade..."

"Right before I but the Meda-fist on those Digimon!"

Takato sweatdropped over Metabee praising himself and flexing his robotic muscles.

"Would you like to stop, or do I have to rip out all your brainchips, slowly, Medamon!"

"Would you stop calling me that, red?!!"

"Fine, how about I call you..." just then, Takato moved in between the two.

"Okay, okay. Save all that energy for the Digimon, okay?" Rika and Metabee faced their backs at each other while doing that 'hrmp' sound. _"This is gonna end in total war between these two, someday."_

****

Rosewood private school amusement park: 5:02 PM 

Rosewood private school. The place where the Medafighters first discovered the Meda-Upgrade process, a Digivolution only for Medabots, that allow them to transform into stronger and more powerful forms. But now, a large digital field has covered the school's amusement park. (A/N: Kind of makes you jealous, huh?). Ryo and Koji, along with Monodramon, headed for the park with Koji's horse trolley. This time, Ryo wore the outfit he once adorned back in the Digital World, when he was training Cyberdramon.

"Remember, once we step out, don't trip or you might find yourself in the jaws of...."

"Don't treat me like a helpless groundling. I can handle myself fine, and even better once..."

"Once you get your Medabot to Meda-Upgrade. Whatever."

Koji growled at the Tamer's over-confidents. It felt like battling Rintaro again, and he was more annoying then this kid.

"We're here, sir." the driver said.

The two kids departed the trolley, where it stopped in front of the front gate of the amusement park.

"Hmm....I could hurt you for having a park of your own. Lucky rich guy."

"Peh! So what. This park is way too small for my taste. I could buy Disney World for the school if I wanted to."

"Buy whatever you want, but should we go inside?" Ryo pulled out his D-Arc, and a card. When Monodramon found out what card that was, he scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh...Ryo, why are you using a regular Digvolve card? You can't use a blue card?"

"No, its just that I wanna fix your Champion form. You weren't suppose to Digivolve to Deltamon, remember?"

"I know....well I haven't been in my true Champion form for a while, but I guess its back to the basics."

"Yeah. Get ready, Monodramon." Ryo then slashed the card. "DIGI-MODIFY!!!......DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Digivolution)

"MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO....!!"

Koji expected to Digivolve to Deltamon again, but instead he was surprised at the new shape. Monodramon grew taller, probably two feet taller then Henry (The Medabot one). His body looked like a Veemon would Digivolve to, which of course he can, but he wore a metal face plate, almost identical to Cyberdramon's, and he had long spiky red hair. He also had metal shoulder pads and wrist pads, as well on his belt and the tip of his long tail. He also wore green pants, and shoes that showed his toe claws. He doesn't really have fingers, just sharp claws, and he also has a red symbol on his chest.

"STRIKEDRAMON!!!!"

Koji shook as he gazed at the new Champion Digimon. He looked like he can easily rip a Medabot without breaking a sweat. "Is this his real Champion form?"

"Yep. Say hello to his real Champion form: Strikedramon. Shake hands." Koji looked at the Digimon's hands, which they weren't much of hands. They look kind of like scissors. "Oh, uh...never mind."

"Okay, enough of this show and tell. Are we gonna go in, or let the Digimon have a free day in the park?"

"Hey come on, kid. Public destruction is all part of the job."

"Not here! Not on the school's budget."

"Oh please. When I went to your school, it seemed like to them, paying for the destruction of Tokyo is like buying a Bazooka gum."

Strikedramon sighed before he walked in the field. "Ryo, I'm gonna go in. Meet ya after you finish with the rich kid."

"Huh? Oh, he's very impatient in this form."

"Where is that girl? This city is so huge, the odds of any human finding me will be......maybe I can hitch a ride on that long, pretty pink limo coming."

There was barely any way to see the whole park, but Koji and Ryo were more interested in finding any Digimon, or Strikedramon. But then they found the tall blue Digimon up ahead, growling at something.

"What is it?" Ryo asked as he approached him.

"Grrr...they're close. I can feel their presence."

"Can you tell how many are there?"

"There's two nearby, but there is more further down the park."

"Alright. Koji, get your Medabot out."

"Right. Transport Sumilidon!"

Right as Sumilidon joined in, Strikedramon's growl was getting louder. Ryo was lucky that in this form, Strikedramon isn't that blood thirsty like Cyberdramon. But then, the three heard an elephant cry.

"Uh oh....I know what's that sound!" Ryo said.

He did indeed, cause he did expect a giant elephant in a jet thruster armor charging straight at Strikedramon. The Champion Digimon pushed the elephant Digimon back, slowing down the mammal Digimon. While the battle began, Ryo whipped out his D-Arc.

**__**

Elephantmon: Cyborg Digimon. He stamps his feet and fires an earth shattering wave.

Type: Vaccine

Stage: Armor of miracles

Attacks: Nitro Turbine Wave, Tusk Missile 

"NITRO TURBINE WAVE!!!"

While Strikedramon was holding down Elephantmon, the Armor Digimon rose its front legs, and then let them drop, pushing the Champion along the huge shockwave.

"Wow, such power, huh Koji?" Sumilidon asked before he got ambushed from behind, right to the floor.

"Who did that?" Koji angrily shouted.

Right behind him was a dancing Digimon that looked like a hairy human head with shades, and muscular arms and legs.

"Uh, Ryo?" Koji asked, clenching his teeth in disgust.

"Oh boy. A Nanimon!" he said, pointing his D-Arc as Strikedramon growled at that Digimon.

**__**

Nanimon: Invader Digimon. His true form is unknown. He's an invader from another dimension.

Type: Virus

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Power Drive, Exploding Punch, Party Time

"You handle that Digimon! I'm busy with this one!" Ryo said while he ran with Strikedramon.

"Oh gee, thanks." said Koji, sarcastically. "Sumilidon, show him the light!"

"Right!" 

The Medabot gazed on the strange Digimon, running circles around it. Nanimon launched and threw his fist, but was unable to get a clear shot at the speedy Medabot.

"Alright, Sumilidon, close in for the attack!"

From behind, Sumilidon dashed forward, thrusting his claws forward, but when Nanimon turned, he barely dodged the attack, and had his side shredded.

__

"Hrmp! This Digimon sure is a joke, but it'll be a matter of time till I can prove myself worthy for the Meda-Upgration, then Ikki won't get the best of me ever again!"

"Are we there yet?" Kenta whined as he watched Alice once again beating the paints off of Rintaro in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, on Karin's Gamecube in the limo.

Rintaro dropped to the floor after his Ryu got totaled by Alice's Rogue. "This sucks! She's unstoppable in this game, dude!" 

"Give the game a rest. We're here!" Henry said.

All the group departed Karin's limo, even the principle and Samurai, and this time Honeybeemon and Otamamon were there to help.

"~sigh~...why do we have to baby-sit the principle? The last thing I need is adult supervision when I'm in a Digimon battle." Rika shouted, walking forward to the park, without facing her friends.

"Because...I'm so lonely." he sighed. Samurai patted his back.

"~sigh~ just how many weird people are there in this world?" Rika muttered.

"Okay....now explain to me why you dragged me with you guys, where I could be another data feast, huh?" the bee Digimon asked.

"Well if don't want to go back, yet, then you can help us scan the Digimon's power level." Henry answered.

"~sigh~...the price to pay for being based on the egg of knowledge."

"Momentai, bee-dude. We can always use you as bait..."

"Huh?"

"Oh great! Mr. Perfect and Rich-boy beat us to the punch!" Rika frowned, pointing to her hated foe fighting a Elephantmon. 

"Hey, who's that blue Digimon with Ryo?" Ikki asked. Henry then answered.

"That would be Monodramon's true Champion form, Strikedramon. I knew he Digivolved him the wrong way to Deltamon, but I can't figure out why."

"Maybe its that stupid Yuggoth program?" Terriermon suggested.

"That maybe..."

"I don't wanna here another word of Ryo! Lets just find any more Digimon, Einstein!" 

"Sulmilidon! Unleash the Shadow Sword!"

After Sulmilidon dashed with his claws charged in dark energy, the Medabot sliced the Digimon in half at sonic speed., deleting the virus, and Koji crossed his arms in a un-pleased way.

"Pathetic."

"Hey Koji!" 

"Oh no..." Koji frowned as he saw Ikki approaching him with Metabee. But what steamed him was that Karin was with him. "Karin?!" he then grabbed Ikki by his collar. "How dare you bring Karin here! If she gets harmed, I'll have your head!"

"Koji, stop!" Karin pleaded. "I only want to help!"

"You can get seriously hurt, Karin, and I won't stand for it, you hear me?"

Suddenly, Vill and Viceblazer passed by the three, like they were chasing an ice cream truck. 

"Yo, Karin! Viceblazer spotted more Digimon! Come on or you'll miss all the fun!"

Karin followed the brown haired boy, cheerfully saying: "Coming!"

Both boys had their jaws to the floor. Koji fumed with jealousy, as well as Ikki. 

"Hey Karin was with me, first!"

"I won't have that semi-dark clown steal my Karin!" 

"STRIKE CLAW!!!"

The next thing the elephant Digimon knew, Strikedramon threw a energy slash, cutting the armor Digimon in half and deleting him for good.

"Wow, nice going, Ryo." Takato said as he and most of the group showed. "Digimon with the armor of miracles aren't easy to beat."

"Ah he wasn't tough for Strikedramon."

"Strikedramon? I was wondering why he Digivolved to Deltamon back there." 

While they spoke their gums out, Sam looked back at the lone Goth, who seemed to be looking around like she was expecting someone to jump her.

"Hey, why are you here, anywise? You don't have a Digimon."

"Well I was hoping if....I keep staying around in battles....maybe Dobermon will come."

"~sigh~...you're hopeless."

Just then, Renamon went into feral mode, and head off in a opposite direction Vill took. It didn't take a rocket scientist for Rika to figure out what was wrong with her Digimon. 

"Hurry up, Gogglehead! Renamon sensed some playmates to take care of!"

"I don't get it? Why can't I cover Pineapple-head's back?"

On a large cliff, where anyone can get a full view of the amusement park, except when there's a fog covering it, Rokusho, Impmon, and Phantom Renegade stood, watching over their young comrades. 

"You are simply too powerful, and with that, the children's Medabots will not grow strong for Dr. Aki to study." Rokusho answered.

"Yes. You're just a back up agent, in case things get too out of hand." Renegade then turned to a small portable computer, where it shows all what Baton sees in the field. "Hmm....readings show that the kids might meet a problem later on. I'll take this one."

"Hey, mask-boy! You had the last one!"

"Let him, Impmon. Renegade has not proved himself for the eyes of the Tamers well."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I'll sit here, chowing down on some popcorn."

"You don't have..." Rokusho was then interrupted by Impmon crunches of his popcorn. "..never mind." 

"You sure Viceblazer here can find more Digimon?" Karin asked as she ad her Medabot walked by Vill, through the thick fog.

"Well Erika said that this was part of the side-affects from the Meda-Upgrade power." Vill noticed the worried look on Karin's face. "You okay?"

"I'm just kind of scared. I don't know why I wanted to come and fight anywise."

Vill looked up in the foggy sky, thinking of the logical answers. "Well....how do you feel when....I don't know....don't take this the wrong way but....do guys bug you a lot?"

"Well.....I'm only trying to be nice....I sometimes think the girls in my school hates me.....I once overheard some say 'prissy' or 'Miss innocent' around my name....but all the guys think I'm so nice. Every single one of them, even Ikki and Koji."

Hmm...obviously for Vill, it sound like the girls are jealous because of Karin's popularity over the boys. Life's like that, like a woman always being disgusted of a female celebrity like Jennifer Lopez or Janet Jackson, probably because of jealously, or that they may know some disturbing facts about them, like Brittany Spears going around with nine bodyguards. (A/N: At least that's what I heard.) . But in this case for Karin, it was jealously. 

"Do you enjoy guys fawning around you?"

"Fawning?...I always think they're just being nice.....but a little too nice.....actually...well, I know Ikki likes me....but I don't have the same feelings, and Koji is always overprotected when it comes to me.....I guess sometimes,....I can't stand be treated like I'm weak."

"...You don't say..."

Karin slowly looked down at her walking feet, with a rare depressing smile on her lips. Vill placed a friendly hand on her left shoulder. (A/N: No...he's on her left side.)

"Oh...I don't know....I think that's why I wanna help you guys....besides because that you're all my friends....this whole Digimon thing....its like they're calling me for something."

"Yeah. Henry told me Digimon has that effect on people." 

Just then, their heads simultaneously looked ahead, where Alexia and Diama was just standing there, staring at something. When Vill and Karin approached her, Alexia's eyes was still locked in a direction.

"Uh....what are you looking at?" Vill asked, forgetting that he hates her guts.

"Up there, on the roller coaster scales." the Europium girl pointed to a pack of sleeping trolls on the coaster scales, with rather large clubs in their arms.

"Whoa, there's a lot of what's-their-names!" Vill awed.

"Don't go yet!" just then, Henry and Terriermon, along with Jeri with Tokomon in her arms, caught up with the three Medafighters. Susie also was there, on the count that she wouldn't feel comfortable staying at a stranger's house, and she wouldn't listen to Henry's orders. 

"Why not?" Vill asked as Henry whipped up his Digivice.

**__**

Gobimon: Orge Digimon. It throws fireballs at mach speed, and they never miss. It also loves to cause mischief.

Type: Virus

Stage: Rookie

Attacks: Goblin Bomb, Goblin Strike

"That's why!" Henry said. "Gobimons maybe just Rookie Digimon, but they have 100% accuracy. Your Medabots will be outnumbered and creamed by the numbers of fireballs that are virtually impossible to dodge." 

"Okay, no problem. Karin's Medabot got her shields, and mine can Meda-Upgrade. I guess Diama will have to sit this one out."

"Yeah right you sore-loser! You forgot she still has her wrist shield." the girl shouted.

"Uh....guys?" as the warning from young Jeri sound, the Goblimons' opened their eyes. Once they saw the first sight of the kids, they instantly grew angry and drew their clubs.

"Boy....talk about being cranky after waking up!" Terriermon said.

"GOBLIN BOMB!!!"

Each of them threw fireballs, like rain, but then Neutranurse brought up her Neutra-Wall, and protected all the gang from the blasts.

"Don't just stand there! Do that changing thing!" Alexia shouted.

Henry and Vill nodded at each other while they whipped up cards and glowing medals.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!!....DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

"MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!!"

(Digivolution)

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.....GARGOMON!!!"

(Meda Upgrade Digivolution)

"VICEBLAZER DIGIVOLVE TOOO......TENGU-BLAZER!!!"

(A/N: I changed the name from Vice-Tengu.)

"Tengublazer?" Henry asked, wondering why the name change.

"Back at Evergreen, I found a menu where I can change his Champion name. I didn't like his old name."

(A/N: And that will set an excuse for me not to go back and update the old chapters.)

(Terra's note: Lazy!)

"Nevermind. Gargomon!"

"I'm all over it! Just tell me where to go and I'm there!"

"Good. And Vill, don't have your Medabot download their data."

"Damn it!"

Gargomon started things up by firing his Gargo Lasers, instantly blowing the Goblimons. Right as the Rookie Digimon launched off the scales, Tengublazer flew up and slashed the Digimon in two as he passed them by.

"Jeri, make sure Susie doesn't go any where."

"I will, Henry."

"But Henwy! Me and Wopmon wanna help, too!"

"Susie, no means no!"

As Gargomon charged through the pack, he smashed their skulls with his barrel guns. Tengublazer easily cut up the Digimon with his sais, with a speed unmatched for most beings. He then span his sais like a razor fan to deflect the Goblin Bombs.

"This is too easy, Henry." said Vill. "My gut tells me that there must be a big boss-man around here."

"Mine's too. The leader could be their Champion form, or their Ultimate. Lets prey its not an Ultimate."

"KARIN!! KARIN!!!"

Meanwhile, Ikki, Koji, and their Medabots searched for Karin in a place that seemed to be near a large pond, but it was hard to see through the digital field. Along with them, the Digimon and Medabots, Takato, Rika, Ryo, and Erika stood behind them, searching for Digimon.

"Anything?" Erika asked Ryo, who looked at the stats on his D-Arc. 

"Nope. Strikedramon can't find anymore Digimon."

"Wait..." the blue Digimon whiffed the air. "I sense something...."

"Okay?....Where?" Erika grew impatiently, and scared.

"THERE!!!"

The next thing that happened, a blast in the center blew all of them off their feet, except Strikedramon.

"~kaff, kaff~.....Ugg....what was that?" Ikki shouted.

"Man...!! Did anyone get the license of that....bomb jet? I'll give it a Medabee-bopping when I....!"

"Well look what the cat dragged out! Uh huuuuh!!"

That voice brought Takato up his feet with large eyes. From what his ears detected, that voice sound like Elvis, and he knew what that meant.

"No....it can't....." Takato slowly turned his spooked face to see a large, dancing yellow ape with dark shades, a teddy bear on his waist, and a large, cheesy smile. "Wow!...Etemon!" the sight of Etemon didn't gave fear into the heart of the young Tamer. No. He was shocked in excitement, like he just met a celebrity, which pretty much Etemon is.

"Gogglehead! He's the bad guy, remember?"

"I know, Rika, but still, this is so COOL!!"

Ikki and Erika blinked at the monkey Digimon. Last night they watched the show, even though Takato skipped a lot of the ones he thought they weren't that important, or just too boring. But they did seen enough episodes of the crazed Etemon.

"Holy-Medarolli! Its that guy from the show!" 

The yellow Digimon tilted his shades when he overheard the kids. "Ho! Sounds like my rep precedes me! Uh huuuh!!" after making some air guitars, he tilted his shades again at Takato, like he seen a ghost or something. "HEY!!! ITS YOU!!!!"

"Uh...me?"

"Yeah! Don't play a dumb-rap on me, acting like you don't know! I got a bone to pick with you for blowing meeeee...to kingdom comes with that MetalGreymon!"

Takato gulped. But then he sort of blushed. Wow! He thinks Takato is really Taichi Kamiya?

"You think he's......?" Rika then burst with laughter.

"Hey, girly paints! What's so funny, I say?"

"HAHAHA...GWHAHAHA!!!!" 

Etemon then looked at Takato again. "Wait, you're just a wanna-be!"

"Hey....you mean...you're from the...DigiDestined's realm? B..But...how could you be alive?"

"Hooooo!!!!" making a few air-guitars, he shrugged. "Don't know.....but check this! I got a new ability to absorb data! SWEEET!!!!"

"Terrific." Ryo sighed.

"Man, what's this guy's damage?" Ikki asked Erika.

"Don't know."

"HEY!!! You Donkey-Kong, Elvis impersonator wanna-bee!! Are we gonna get Meda-busy, or do I have to rip the stuffing out of you?!!"

Etemon then did a moonwalk. "Hooo!!! That's some mouth you got there, chrome-dome. I like your style kid, but too bad I gotta kill ya! Now....HUH!!! Who wants to be the first to have their data swiped by yours truly? Uhh huh!!!"

"It'll be my honor!" Takato said. "You ready, boy!"

"Yep! Lets get Digi-busy!"

"HEY!!! YOU COPY CAT!!!!" (A/N: I'll let you figure out who said that.)

(Matrix-Digivolution)

"GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOOO..........WARGROWLMON!!!!"

Soon as the cyborg Digimon lands with a thundering stomp, Etemon did some flexing, snapping poses. (A/N: Think Johnny Bravo.) 

"HOO-WA!!! Check this! A Metal-Greymon wanna-bee!!! Awww-huuuh!!"

"Wow! Rika! He thinks he really is like Metal-Greymon!" Takato smiled.

Rika motioned Takato to come to her, so that she can smack him in the head.

"Stop acting like a ignoramus!"

"Yes, ma'am." 

"RADIATION BLADES!!!" 

WarGrowlmon rocketed ahead, slashing his blades about, but the Elvis-speaking Digimon somersaulted away from the attack.

"HOOWL!!! Nice moves on ya, kid! But I'm a lot stronger then the last time you seen me.....I don't know how you did....aw f*** that! BANANA SLIP!!!" (A/N: I'm a bit rusty on Etemon. Is the Banana Slip his black blast attack?)

The attack blasted WarGrowlmon to about a few feet. Etemon then hopped around in victory, like a psycho idiot.

Takato grunted over the pain he shared from his Digimon. "Whoa! He is stronger. He couldn't take down Metal-Greymon when he was fused with all that digital junk!" Takato said. "But now..."

"Now, I'm about to get Digi-busy on y'all!!"

"WHAT?!!" Metabee was now in full steam. "I HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU METABEE WANNA-BEES STEALING MY LINES!!!" 

"Alright, you ready for battle, Metabee?"

"I was manufactured ready a loooong time ago, Ikki! Lets do it!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution.)

"METABEE MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO.....GRAN-METABEE!!!"

The Champion Medabot, who stood a foot taller than his Medafighter, angrily stomped his way over to the other egotistical being that was laying a few good punches on WarGrowlmon: Etemon. 

"I'm about to tear you a new hole in your cotton ass!" the Medabot shouted, slouching his shoulders like a hunchback.

"What's this? Ahh, another toy for me to break!" Etemon cracked his knuckles as he glared at the Medabot.

"You got that backwards, Donkey-Kong! PLASMA CANNONS!!!"

"Nice park. But there's a digital field here. Its going to be tough to find those kids now. I have a gift for one of them too."

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!!"

Another pair of Goblimons were reduced to data, thanks to Guardromon's missiles. The Screws Medabots, who already Meda-Upgraded, easily crushed the Rookie Digimon in their way.

"There must be over sixty of these Digimon!" Alice said, who stood behind Kazu and Kenta.

"Eh, so they're good shooters. Big whoop! They're Digi-smears for Guardromon's boots." Kazu said as he wiped under his nose.

"Yeah, and MarineAngemon, too!" Kenta said, raising a card up high. "DIGI-MODIFY!!.....HALSEMON ACTIVATE!!!"

A smaller version of the head part of Halsemon appeared over the pink Digimon's head. With it, M-Angemon flew at the same speed as the famous Digimon, confusing the Goblimons.

"~tee hee~ they're dumb! TEMPEST WING!!!"

The Mega Digimon span like a twister to create a large tornado that blew most of the Digimon up in the air.

"Samurai!" 

"Kanteroth, time to bag it up!" 

"I'm on it, principle!" 

"Paper, plastic, or body-bag?"

The two Medabots aimed for the raining Goblimons, who just fell from MarineAngemon's attack.

"SAMURAI SWORD!!!"

"MISSILES LAUNCHED!!!"

And within seconds, the Digimon were either in halves, or blasted to bits.

As Alice watched the battle, her face looked as if she was the last kid to be picked for softball, or any other kind of sport. It pained her to just sit back and either observe the action, or play cheerleader. 

"Hello there, girly. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Alice gasped, as she turned around, looking high up at a larger orge Digimon, but this one had horns, and somewhat, sharper teeth. Kenta also found this Digimon sneaking from behind.

"GAH!!! ITS A OGREMON!!!" 

Kazu and Kenta well knows this Digimon from the TV show. He once was a lackey for Devimon, but later around the Dark Masters saga, he turned good. However this one is not that same Digimon.

**__**

Ogremon: the orge Digimon. This Digimon carries around a bone club to attack its' enemies. Ogremon also rivals the Leomon. 

Type: virus

Stage: Champion 

Digimon attack: Bone Club, Pummel Whack

Within no time at all, the Goth made a run for it as the Ogremon chased her down.

"Hang on, Alice! I'm coming to save ya!" Kazu shouted as he hopped on Guardromon, and then they rocketed to the rescue. 

"*Here we come, to save the day!!!!*"

"Where did you hear that, Guardromon?"

"Uh....I don't know."

"BANANA SLIP!!!"

Another blast of the dark energy send both WarGrowlmon and Gran-Metabee on their backs. Watching Ikki being a hero again was getting on the young wealthy Medafighter's nerves, but...

"Koji, shouldn't I help them?" Sumilidon asked.

Yes he should, then Ikki won't get all the credit. "I hate to say it....but no. This is way out of our league, Sumilidon. I need to discover the secrets of the Meda-Upgration first." But however, Karin is somewhere around, and so is his other competition for her heart. Even if he doesn't find the Meda-Upgration today, at least he'll have a piece of the lovely Karin's heart. "Come on, Sumilidon! Lets go find Karin."

Rika covered her face as she shook her head. "This is getting stupid, standing around here when we could walk all over this oldie!" she pulled out her D-Arc, along with a blue card. "Alright, Renamon....DIGI....!!"

But suddenly, the earth vibrated around the area, and even stopped the fight. Then emerging from the fog came what looked like a giant man engulfed by purple flames.

"A SkullMeramon!" Ryo gasped. "But this one is more larger than normal! How can that be?"

Etemon cocked his head at the giant Digimon. "Hoo! I don't remember inviting you to my party, flame head! Nuuu-Huuuh!!" 

"Hey, do you mind? I'm busy delivering the Gran-Metabee-bopping to this sucka!" 

The SkullMeramon ignored while it began to approach the two Digimon, licking its lips at their juicy data.

"Oh give me a break......DIGI-MODIFY!!!....MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!!!"

(Matrix-Digivolution)

"RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOOO......TAOMON!!!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"BRASS MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO.....TELGA-BRASS!!!"

Meanwhile Alice was still running for life from an angry Ogremon. The beast chased her down in the path where snack bars and game booths were laid. The Goth knock down garbage cans or anything she can find to slow down the Digimon, but not even barriers can stop the raging ogre.

"Why are you after me? What did I do?"

"Uh...I don't know. I just feel like meddling a human's fear!"

"Oh even Digimon are this ignorant!"

Elsewhere, near a roller coaster, the battle with the Goblimons was still going on, like a dog fight in a Civil War, without all the blood and guts. 

"POISON POWDER!!!"

At last, the bee Digimon was making himself useful for the Tamers and Medafighters by spreading poisonous pollen around most of the Goblimons. 

"GARGO LASERS!!!"

"TALON CLAW!!!"

Gargomon blew a group with his guns while Tengublazer destroyed a bunch with his energy claw wave.

"RIFLE CANNON!!"

"BLUE ARROW H!!!"

And Neutranurse used a Crosserdog's rifle arm to blow some heads of a few, and Diama crippled one on the leg.

Susie tugged Jeri's skirt. "Gee, um....miss puppet giwl?" 

"My name is Jeri. What is it?" she politely asked.

"Why won't you have your Digimon fight?"

"Um...?" even though she has Leomon back, at least as a Tokomon, she's so afraid that history will repeat itself if she sends....

"GRRAAAHHH!!!"

The two girls screamed when another Ogremon appeared from on top of a roller coaster, roaring as it rose it's club. This however seemed more muscular then any other Ogremons you'll read here. 

"Oh no..." Jeri held on to her Digimon, and Susie, and both were too afraid to move. However Tokomon tried struggle his way out of his Tamer's arms.

"Let me go!"

"No! I don't want you to get hurt, again!"

Henry gasped when he caught the Ogremon about to make a example out of his friend. "JERI! SUSIE!!" Henry called out for his Digimon, but Gargomon was getting pilled on by the Goblimons. The rest of the Digimon and Medabots were too busy fighting, so there was nothing he can do.

"LET ME GO, JERI!!" Tokomon shouted. Right after he got out of her grip, Jeri's Digivice lit up as Tokomon charged at the Ogremon.

"NO! TOKOMON!!!"

Then, the little In-Training Digimon began to bright up.

"TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.......ELECMON!!!"

In the place of the tiny Digimon stood a red rabbit like Digimon with purple stripes and many tail that surged with electricity. 

**__**

Elecmon: Mammal Digimon. This cheery and mischievous Digimon runs around discharging electricity.

Type: Data

Stage: Rookie

Attacks: Super Thunder Strike, Sparkling Thunder, Nine Tails 

"Stay back, you! SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!!!"

A bolt of lightning erupt from his tails, nailing Ogremon, but all it did was stun him a little.

"Okay, what gives?" Vill asked as he watched Jeri's battle and his at the same time.

Henry then answered. "Its his type. Viruses are strong against data types, so that attack is just like a static shock to him. Jeri you have to make him Digivolve again!"

Jeri shook her jaw, as visions of the battle with Beelzemon returned in her mind. Would it be worth it if it'll bring back that horrible past again?

"ELECTRO CLAW!!!"

When a group of Ogremons appeared near a place where a merry go round is, Peppercat's evolved form laid waste upon them with her electric charged claws.

"BULL RUSH!!!"

"GIGA BUSTER!!!"

While Cyanbull crashed a couple of Ogremons into a food stand, while Giga-Totalizer blew holes with his lasers.

"Ooo....." 

"What is it, MarineAngemon?" Kenta asked his Digimon who looked like he saw something cool.

"Big Digimon coming."

From the thundering sounds came a giant rock beast that tore a spin-a-wheel in its way.

"Gah! A rock Digimon!" Sloan shouted as Spike hid behind the large kid.

**__**

Golemon: Rock Digimon. He'll destroy the enemy even if it destroys itself in the process.

Type: Virus

Stage: Champion 

Attacks: Golemon Punch

Kenta gulped after he view the stats of the rock Digimon. But never the less, he wouldn't want to hear Kazu shouting in his ear, yelling: 'You wuss!'

"Okay.....MarineAngemon....DIGI-MODIFY!!....SHELLMON ACTIVATE!!!"

Right after the shell from Shellmon appeared on the little Digimon. "HYDRO CANNON!!" He fired a stream of pressured water from his mouth. However the blast was like the size of a squirt gun, and Golemon never felt it.

"Uh....GOLEMON PUNCH!!!"

POW!!! The rock Digimon collided his fist hard on MarineAngemon, and made him crash into his Tamer.

"Ow.....that's....ball....one..." Kenta muttered as he lied on the floor, and saw stars.

Much to Rika's dismay, she and Ryo had Cyberdramon and Taomon team up to take on SkullMeramon. Meanwhile, two yards away from them, the battle raged on with Gran-Metabee, Telga-Brass, and WarGrowlmon against a pumped up Etemon.

"Aw come on! Is this the best you got?" Etemon then made more Johnny Bravo poses. "You can send twenty of these clowns, and I'll still hand their asses!"

"Shut that monkey up, Gran-Metabee!" Ikki shouted.

"Oh will I ever! RAPID MISSILES!!!"

"TELGA PELLETS!!!"

Like a professional kung-fu master, Etemon deflected the missiles and bullets. Right as he did more cocky poses, the missiles exploded over him like fireworks.

"Hey what do you know! Fireworks in my honor! Aw, y'all too kind!"

"Here's a beat down in your honor!" Telga-Brass shouted as she dashed right at him, and swung a kick, which Etemon effortlessly ducked. "HOLD STILL!!!"

"Heeey...YA!" After Etemon dodged another kick. "Here's a song I like to call: Kung-Fu Fighting: Etemon style! *Oh everyone wants Kung...Fu...Fighting!" he started delivering hard punches to her gut as he sang. "Oh Etemon was Fast...as...lightning!" he kicked her hard. "In fact Etemon was really frightening!" he laid more punches in the face. "But he did it with expert timing! Watch out now!* BANANA SLIP!!" And finished her off with a dark blast, blowing her near her Medafighter.

"TELGA-BRASS!!!" Erika cried.

**__**

"Warning! Body damage: 98% damage. Off-line eminent."

"Alright! Finish him off, WarGrowlmon!" Takato shouted.

The cyborg Digimon stood up straight. "Okie dokey, Takatomon! ATOMIC BLASTER!!!"****

The double beams rocketed to the monkey Digimon, but Etemon just stood there, cracking his knuckles.

"Ha! Watch as I stop these beams with just one hand and no effort!" Etemon smiled as he held out his hand, but he grunted as the blasted pushed him hard to the ground, and engulfed him in the huge explosion.

"We got him!" Takato cheered.

But from the crater, Etemon pushed his burnt body up. "Whoa! That'll raise the scale from one to stupid. Ah well!" he then pulled out a mike. Takato gasped, knowing what this means. Ryo warned him that because of the digital field, his Dark Network will work in the real world. "Here's a song I like to call: I win and you lose!"

"Hurry, boy! DIGI-MODIFY!!!...SPEED....!!" too late, cause Etemon start singing with his horrible song. As everyone covered their ears, WarGrowlmon fell to his knees, as he slowly changed to Growlmon, and then to Guilmon again. "Aw nuts!"

Meanwhile, Alice found herself stuck in a dead end alley. She then ran back out, but the Ogremon that was chasing her caught up, and cornered her in the alley. As the Digimon gazed his dark shadow over her, Alice fell to her knees, and let the fear drift through her pumping heart.

"Oh no....I knew my life would end so soon.....Dobermon...help me."

Ogremon was a foot before her as he rose his club for the kill. "Good bye, girly! BONE..."

"PETIT FIRE!!!"

BOOM!!! Ogremon felt a painful blow on his back. He growled, looking over his shoulder at a creature that resembled the Digimon that belongs to Yamato Ishida, only this one was black.

"You leave Alice alone...GAH!"

With no warning, the Ogremon tackled the black Digimon out of the alley, just in time for Kazu and Guardromon to catch up.

"Man, those Goblimon seem to be everywhere...."

"Look, Kazu." Guardromon said once he saw the black creature beneath his feet.

Kazu opened his jaw as he pointed his D-Arc at the familiar creature. "WOW! A BlackGabumon!"

**__**

BlackGabumon: Reptile Digimon. This shy guy covers its true form in a fur coat. However this virus type tends to get hostile when it comes to its privacy.

Type: Virus

Stage: Rookie

Attacks: Petit Fire, Little Horn 

"Excuse me, will you?" BlackGabumon said as he launched himself off the dirt. "Take this! PETIT FIRE!!!"

The yellow fireball erupted on to Ogremon's head, but it didn't do more than fazing him.

"PUMMEL WHACK!!!"

That one attack, which was a energy fist blast, was enough to send BlackGabumon flying to where Alice is, outside the alley. Alice couldn't help but stare at the black Digimon who is trying to protect her. Something about him felt familiar.

"Who....are you?"

"I'm someone who's been looking everywhere for you."

"Why?"

"Because..." BlackGabumon got up with his weak legs. He breathed as he continued. "I never forgot those moments we had together in our world."

Alice then gasped. Her eyes grew as if she saw a ghost. Though she might as well be seeing a ghost because she wasn't believing she was seeing who was seeing with her tearful eyes.

"D...D...Dober...mon?" 

But then, a light before Alice blinded everyone in the area.

"Gah! Kazu! Who turned on all the lights?" Guardromon shouted as he shielded himself.

After the light ended, Alice slowly opened her eyes to discover that in her hands lied a D-Arc with black rims around the screen. Her body felt cold in shock, and her hanging mouth was dry. Could this be?....Does this mean?

Kazu blinked so many times to see if he was dreaming. "No way! I don't believe it! Alice is finally a Tamer!"

"I don't believe it! I can't see a thing!" Guardromon said.

However the Ogremon wasn't waiting for anybody. BlackGabumon stood his ground as Ogremon patted his club while he walked to his small opponent.

Kazu saw Alice snapped out of her trance, but now she looked like she didn't know what to do. He remembered that she doesn't have any cards to begin with. Oh why didn't he just give her his crummy cards before? 

"Alice!" the Goth looked to her right to find Kazu jumping off of Guardromon with a card in his hand. "Alice! Use this card!" After he tossed the card like a Frisbee, Alice held out her hand, waiting for the card to come to her palm.

(Card Slash)

Alice caught the card in her hand, and cautiously held it near her new D-Arc. Remembering all the times she watched Kazu and Kenta use the cards, she slashed it through the slot, in a way Susie would do.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!!.....DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Digivolution)

"BLACKGABUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.....DOBERMON!!!"

Ogremon jumped back when a huge black dober dog, with a spiked collar, took the place of BlackGabumon. 

"Say good bye! SCHWARZ STRAHL!!!"

With a powerful black fireball, the ogre Digimon was finally deleted for Dobermon to absorb. Soon, Dobermon turned to his new Tamer, who stood stiff and had her dry mouth open.

"Hello, Alice. It is good to see you again."

"Dobermon..?" Alice took a step, holding out a hand to see if he was real. She lowered her head as tears dropped from her eyes. "DOBERMON!!!" And then she finally leaped forth, and hugged the dog Digimon, crying hard with tears of joy.

"That gives warmth every time I see things like this." Guardromon said as he wiped his eyes with a tissue. "Are you crying too, Kazu?"

"~sniff~ What? No! I had something in my eye!"

"Gee! Doesn't look like there's much fun down there." Calumon said as he watched the view from atop a Farris wheel. It was foggy down there, but the little Digimon could see a lot of flashing explosions, and hear people screaming and shouting. "Maybe I should stay here. People keeps using me to Digivolve, its hurting my head."

"Good idea, little one. I wouldn't go down there if I was you." the peddler said, who was on the same cart Calumon is.

"Oh well. Mind if I play with your rabbits again?" 

"I don't care. They seem to like you. Plus this glowing creature looks like its about to leave."

A Digi-gnome flew out of the rabbit box, and head down to the battlefield. 

**__**

"Warning! Function ceased!"

Spike kneeled down to his Cyandog, who de-graded back after getting bested by the large Golemon who stood fifthteen tall.

"No! Cyandog!!"

Sam pounded the ground as she held her Peppercat, who de-graded also, in her arms.

"I don't get it? Electracat sliced the data crap out of that ice-devil! How could...?"

"I'm betting Taomon soften him up for you, Sam!" Kenta said, who held a ice-pack on his head.

Golemon stood tall as the remaining two, Giga-Totalizer, and Kantaroth stood their guard. From Sam's observation, Giga-Totalizer has a lot of power. Sure he's slow, but his attack and defenses make up for it. 

"Attack, Giga-Totalizer!!" Sloan shouted.

"GIGA BOMBER!!!"

Like Blastoise, from Pokemon, Giga-Totalizer fired bombs, damaging the rock Digimon. As Golemon looked at its large chunks of his body on the ground, Kantaroth approached the giant Digimon.

"Kantaroth! Nuke him, dude!"

"Right on! MISSILES LAUNCHED!!!"

Right after the missiles flew, Golemon thrust his Golemon Punch, that went through the missiles, and plowed Giga-Totalizer, and Kantaroth!! However, the KBT Medabot took the most damage, and he crashed hard into a shoot-out stand.

"AW NO! HE KO'D KANTAROTH!!!" the short boy ran to hia aid, but as he found him totally burnt, dented beyond belief, and looked like he was non-reparable, the young boy felt his only friend, his dream of ever being like the Phantom Medafighter washing away. Rintaro dropped to his knees and hugged his lost Medabot. Not able to hold his tears any longer...."KANTAROTH!!!!!!"

But then, like most of the Medafighters, a white beam hit Rintaro's Medawatch. Of course after he seen this happen to Spike, he knew what this means.

"AW S***!!! I GOT IT TOO!!! I GOT IT TOO!!! KISS YOUR BOT GOOD BYE, ROCK BOY!!! MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!!!"

(Meda-upgrade Digivolution.)

"KANTORATH MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO.....!!"

His body grew as large as Giga-Totalizer, but his figure almost looks like a body builder. His design didn't change much, but horns replaced the cannons on his head and shoulders, and his head was pointy. In his left arm was a large drill, and his right was a large mace ball.

"TSUYOROTH!!!"

Tsuyoroth, a Medabot who looked bigger then Giga-Totalizer. You could imagine how wide Rintaro's lips were.

Tsuyoroth

Medafighter: Rintaro

Type: KBT Hercules Beetle

Stage: Champion

Specialty: Digging 

"HELL YEAH!! MEDA-UPGRADE COMPLETE!! SAY HELLO TO MY NEW MEDABOT, TSUYOROTH!!"

The large Medabot stood straight, placing his hands on his hips. "Ooo baby!"

"Look principle. The youngster grew into a larger youngster." Samurai said, who was tended by his Medafighter.

"Hmm...even Medabots grow up so fast these days, as well." 

"Tsuyoroth, time ta bag it up in a whole new meaning!"

"Right on!" the Medabot somehow was hovering with his feet, and then he dashed right at the Digimon who stood five feet taller then the new Medabot. "WRECKING BALL!!!"

Tsuyoroth fired the mase, connected to a chain, and it plowed Golemon's right arm off like the rocks they were.

"Wow! One shot did that?" Sloan asked as he awed at the battle. "Giga-Totalizer!! Attack from behind!!"

The large tank Medabot hovered over the dirt as he changed his position to behind the crumbling Digimon.

"GIGA BOMBER!!!"

And another fire of the fast bombs blew another chunk of Golemon's back. 

"Give it to him!" Rintaro shouted.

"Aw yeah! DRILL BUSTER!!!"

Then finally, destroyed every part of his body with his drill arm, allowing the rock Digimon to tumble like a sandcastle, and freeing its data for Tsuyoroth to absorb.

"YEAH!!!! BOO YA, BABY!!!" 

Back near the lake, while all that happened, Etemon snapped more of those Johnny Bravo poses, as waited for his next opponent. He already took down Telga-Brass, and he used the Dark Network on Guilmon, but it didn't work on Gran-Metabee, so he was the only one left.

"Well now, boy! I see you still want a piece! Well first, let me get something out of my chest. BANANA SLIP!!!" 

Ikki, Takato, and Gran-Metabee gasped when the attack hit Erika and Telga-Brass.

"ERIKA!!!!!!"

"BRASS!!!!!!"

In the smoke, Telga-Brass, and Erika lied motionless. Though the Medabot took the most damage, Erika got hit too. Ikki's heart tightened as he and Gran-Metabee ran to their aid, hoping to god they aren't dead.

Ikki looked at his fallen friend, who's clothes were burnt and torn, leaving her right shoulder bare. The boy carefully laid his hand below her neck and lifted her up a little. 

"Ikki...?"

Her voice was weak, but she was lifting her eyes as much as she could. 

"Erika...? You okay?"

"Y...Yeah...hurt...but I'm okay..."

"Don't talk, alright?"

Erika nodded, but she still seemed like she had something to say. "Ikki....? I.....I....I..." she lost the will to stay awake, and she fell asleep.

Right as Ikki gently placed her on the floor, he saw Gran-Metabee, who looked that he already had the same moment with Telga-Brass.

"Hey...Metabee...?" 

"Yeah?"

"J...just....take him down....he's getting...on my nerves." 

"Sure, Brass...but...why are you still in your Champ...?"

"You'll find out, later...." with that, T.Brass went into status-lock mode. In other words: she fell unconscious. 

Simultaneously, both Ikki and Gran-Metabee clawed their hands to the dirt and lifted themselves up. Their heads was faced down, so the shadows covered their looks. But Takato can tell from the two that they are extremely angry.

"No....calm down, Ikki...." Takato whispered as flashes of Guilmon's evil Mega form came back. 

At the same time, both lifted their heads with eyes that screamed murder and revenge.

"Wooo! I made the little kids mad! OOoo I'm shaking now!" Etemon mocked. "Why don't you run on home with your girlfriends before you....!"

"YOU DIE NOW!!!!! KILL HIM, GRAN-METABEE!!!!!"

"HELL YEAH!!! HE'S DEAD!!!"

From atop a fun house, a block away from the lake, Phantom Renegade watched Ikki's battle with red vision binoculars. Then later on, his communicator beeped.

"Hello?"

**__**

"Hey mask boy! I suggest you get your face wearing butt over there. I seen this happen to Pineapple-head before, and it won't be pretty."

"This Megidramon you told me about? Understood." 

"ARRRGHHH!!!!"

Gran-Metabee charged at Etemon, and laid so many punches, it was almost in a blur. 

"GRAN-METABEE!! KEEP SWINGING!!!!"

The Medabot would not let up, even if Etemon was easily blocking most of his punches. It would seem the Medabot would not let fatigue stop him, especially from his red eyes. Etemon then threw a hard blow with a Monkey Fist, and nailed the Medabot to the dirt.

"GET UP, GRAN-METABEE!! YOU ALMOST HAD HIM!!!!"

"I'LL KICK HIS ASS, SO SHUT UP!!!!"

The Medabot launched himself up, and then his arms glowed with blue energy.

"MEGA CANNON!!!!"

Gran-Metabee fired a large beam of plasma energy. It took Etemon by surprise, and he end up getting damaged by the blast.

Takato shook his head, seeing like its the birth of Megidramon all over again. "Aw nuts! I gotta stop him!" but once he tried to approach the raging Medafighter, a blast that Etemon deflected blew Takato off his feet, and was laid unconscious. 

Etemon jumped back and pulled out a mike to get ready for a Love Serrade, but then Gran-Metabee charged like a psycho bull, and thrust a fist right in his lip.

"AGH! You broke my mike! I'm through being nice to you, now you forced me to get.....uh.....ah forget it!" Etemon tossed his broken mike and launched forward to kick Gran-Metabee in the head part.

The Medabot flung back up and rapidly fired his cannons like Rambo, but Etemon once again kept deflecting them with a few chops. The Ultimate tried to fake a smile to hide his fatigue from all this blocking, cause Gran-Metabee looked like he doesn't have time for being tried. His blind rage made him ignore his care for health. Nobody didn't notice, but Gran-Metabee was surrounded in a blood red aura.

"COME ON!! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FINISH HIM!!!!"

Meanwhile, Erika's eyes slowly lifted, but now she wished she kept them closed. She could now feel Ikki's anger raging in her heart, and it hurt her to even witness this. 

__

"Well......Megidramon..." he said as Guilmon groaned from remembering that.

"Who's that?" Ikki asked.

"Guilmon's evil Mega form. When Leomon died....I lost it, and forced Guilmon to Digivolve to Mega, but a way I didn't want him to. This Digimon was so powerful, the Sovereigns were even afraid of it. He had enough power to destroy a world." 

That was what popped out in her head. She now understood that she's witnessing a repeat of what Takato been through, and she's too weak to do anything about it.

"No....Ikki....stop....."

"COME ON YOU COWARD!!!! FIGHT!!!" 

Gran-Metabee let up his shots, but he quickly rushed in to Etemon, and threw another hard punch in the face. But then Etemon countered with a Monkey Fist.

"DAMN IT!!! I HAD IT!!!!!!" With teeth clenched like a raged guard dog, Ikki raised his watch up high! "MEDA-UPGRADE, NOW, GRAN-METABEE!!!! I ORDER YOU!!! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO LOSE!!!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!"

Just then, Ikki fell face first to the ground. The Medafighter pushed himself up, feeling blood dripping from his nose. As he wiped it, he looked over his shoulder to find his attacker: Phantom Renegade.

"Why...?"

The Phantom ignored and spoke through his watch. "Arcbeetle! Attack!"

As Gran-Metabee fired a volley of plasma, from out of nowhere, the powerful KBT Medabot hovered over the dirt, aiming his cannon at the battle.

"TRI-CANNON!!!"

Etemon saw the large blast heading his way. He bladed his hand to deflect the fire, but what happened next took him by surprise. The Tri Cannon blast aimed straight for Gran-Metabee, and forced him to fling far back and de-grade back to Metabee, releasing his medal.

**__**

"Warning! Function ceased!"

Ikki hung his jaw after he saw his ally attack his own partner that was suppose to be a team in the WRC. After he narrowed his eyes with anger, he rapidly punched the Phantom, which they didn't hurt that much.

"YOU IDIOT!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY?!!!!!"

Just then, the Phantom to use both his hands to grab Ikki's wrist. The boy struggled with his might to escape, but it didn't take long for him to give in a calm down a little.

"Ikki, you fool. You would've made the biggest mistake of your life if I didn't attack you and Metabee."

"Wha...what are you...?"

At that moment, Takato weakly approached the two with bruises everywhere.

"Haven't I told you what happened to me? When I got angry, like you, I created Megidramon! If you would've kept fighting with blind rage, you could've made Metabee Digivolve into a horrible robotic monster like Megidramon!"

"Hey, what gives? I appreciate the help, but I could've recycled that boy myself."

"Your battle is with me now." Arcbeetle said, pointing his cannon at the Digimon.

"Oh a new challenger, huh? Well that tin-retard took a lot out of me, but I can still kick your butt! Bring it!"

"Very well. TRI CANNON!!!"

Ikki fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what he almost did. What has he done? Sure Metabee was prevent from dark Digivolving, but Ikki acted like a maniac. He's gotta be the biggest monster ever in this world. Though it was a good thing Erika wasn't awake to see.....but then when Ikki slowly turned to his right, he found Erika already awake. He was hoping that maybe she just woke up, but when he looked into her eyes, it told that she saw everything. What's worse, she saw fear. Fear for her friend. Takato was right. This must of effected Takato and Jeri's relation. It broke the trust between two people. Sure at least the one he loves, Karin, wasn't there to see his state, but Erika, his best friend.....she probably will never trust him, nor speak to him ever again.

"No..." Ikki plowed his face to the dirt and let his tears of guilt pour. "Erika.....I'm sorry."

Arcbeetle hovered around Etemon's blasts with sheer grace. As he rocketed at fantastic speed, he rapidly fired his cannons at the Digimon.

**__**

Warning! Prominence weapon fully charged. Ready at command.

"Alright, Arcbeetle! Get ready to fire with the power of the sun! The power of hope! The Prominence!"

"Ready! FIRE!! PROMINENCE!!!!"

From the horns that pointed ahead, he blasted a powerful beam of energy. This time, Etemon wasn't going to be too cocky, so he stopped the blast with his hands, and used his might to keep it back.

"No matter what, you can't beat me! CAUSE I'M INVINCIBLE!!! BANANA SLIP!!!!"

He then countered the blast with a dark energy beam that cut through the Prominence, and blown Arcbeetle high into the dark air.

"Arcbeetle!"

Higher and higher he went, but then, the Medabot bumped into something that somehow released a powerful charge in his body, and led to his Medafighter's Medawatch. It wasn't a electric pole, nor cable wires. It was in fact...a Digi-gnome.

Phantom cried his Medabot's name as he watched the KBT type nail the ground like a rock. After he went ahead to check his Medabot, Takato and a awoken Guilmon, with worried eyes, watched their Medafighter friend lay on the ground, crying like he done a horrible crime, which he did commit a crime.

"Arcbeetle? What's your stats?"

The KBT was surging with electricity all around his shell, and his body took damage blows. But other then that, he was healthy enough to stand. Something, however, was happening to Phantom's watch. The insides lit up with white light, but the same thing was happening to Arcbeetle, only the light in his was purple.

"Arcbeetle?" he motioned a hand to his Medabot, but then...

"TRI CANNON!!"

His own Medabot almost blew Phantom's head off. After that, he threw a punch to the gut that brought Renegade on his back.

"What? What's wrong with his Medabot?" Takato asked. He looked at Guilmon who was in feral mode.

"Takato! Arcbeetle! He has Digimon energy, only its turning evil!"

The robot's visors lit up in a frightening color of red. Electricity flowed around his shell like giant knats. Arcbeetle spread out his leg parts, and his arms. Soon, he rose his head and roared like a beast monster.

"ARRRAAAGGH!!!!!" then, energy burst from the Medabot, like a gust of wind.

"Huh? What's eating your motor pipe, huh?" Etemon asked.

"AAARRRRRRRAAAAAA!!!!!"

This awoke Ikki and Erika. Ikki grew his eyes at his friend. It was like life was about to give him an example of what he was almost making his Medabot become.

"Takatomon!....I feel it!...He's Digivolving."

"WHAT?!!!"

"GAAAAAHHHH!!! ARCBEETLE!!!!......DARK BYPASS-UPGRADE TOOOOO......!!!"

Bypass? If Takato would guess, he's Matrix-Digivolving. He grew about four stories tall. His head gained a mouth, but with deadly sharp teeth. The horns were sort of disfigured, and his shoulder-pads took a oddly shape. What surprised Takato was his chest. It looked just like part of ArcaDemon Mega form. His tri cannons were more larger, and shaped like sais, and his legs were fat, and he gained claws on his feet. It was like Medafigthers' nightmare, even for Ikki.

"ARCDRABEETLEMON!!!"

"Arcdrabeetlemon? I guess Medabots don the mon part when they reach the Ultimate level." Takato said as he gazed the giant Medabot with fear. It was like facing Megidramon all over again.

"Whoa! There's a face not even a mother can love. Alright ya cold turkey! Here I come! BANANA SLIP!!!"

The attack was then destroyed by Arcdrabettlemon's blasters. As smoke flowed, quickly, the bots energy aura created a gust of find that blew everyone's hair around.

"GAAAAHHHHH!!! DIE NOW!!!!! MEA......"

"Oh boy...." Takato gulped.

"DAAAA...!!"

"No....Arcbeetle..." Phantom cried, but it did not help.

"FOORRRCE!!!!"

The monster Medabot launched a powerful, and gigantic beam that engulfed Etemon big time.

"NAAAWWW!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!" was his last words. 

There was nothing left but the data, which now the data belonged to Telga-Brass. After she breathed hard, she de-graded back to Brass and went off-line.

"So....this is what would've happened....if I let Metabee....?" Fear is what drove Ikki's soul. He looked at the nightmare Medabot with total fear. This bot was even worse then RoboEmeperor. And Arcdraveetlemon looked like it was not done yet.

end of part 12...........

Tai: Aw man. SkullGreymon all over again. How would they tame this beast? Stay tuned to find out.

Me: Sorry for the wait, again. Though I kind of rushed this one. But still, hoped you liked this chapter. 

Crow T Robot- 1. I guess because the animators were just too lazy. 2. It was Ryo. 

Joseph D. Hale- Yeah but what if different realms have different wave links? Anywise, my bad.

Unknown1- Uh...its sex.

Unknown2- Just read Crow T's.

Unknown3- Uh...unless you mean the Fantastic Four.

Unknown4- Later my friend.

ShakirBBB- O...kie

Gohan SSJ2- I'm working on how to do that crossover.

Caterfree10- Chapter shorter? No way! That's what I do. I write long chapters.

seadragon1012- Uh.....because of you, Rika is torturing Takato with that thing.

Rika: Now stand, Takato! STAND!

(Shocks Takato to make him stand.)

the dragon master- Hello and thanks for the review.

Rika: Now kiss me Takato! KISS ME!!!

Takato: Uh, I would've done that without this...~shock~...OKAY!!!!

Luis- thanks for the review

HellRavenmon- Yeah, I know. I have to fix that.

Devimon- O...kie

Kitsune- Yes I know. ~tee hee~

Digifan- Thanks

Gijinka Renamon- Bios? Hey I did a new chapter with bits of your character!

Electric Dragon- I don't know.

Jack of the Pelt- I know, I know....I'll lay him off....for now.

Caro N- I think so. They're always....you know.

Metabee: (blushing) I AM NOT!!!!!

Draqua- Well there you have it.

JusSonic- Yeah, I bet if he appears in season 4, he'll die too.

Victora- Dark AnT: Scared? I would defeat you if Destiny didn't close off the barriers for me to kick your ass. Just wait for Reality Heroes, then you'll be sorry! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

(Terra stomps his head, flat.)

Max Acorn- This chapter was dedicated to you.

The changer of ways- You can't corrupt it. It'll corrupt you. Why do you think I cased him in a emerald floppy? And if you destroy it the floppy, you'll release it anyway, and it'll take over your body because you are digital!

Chiller: Did you have any idea....how hard it was for us Hunimals to fight that thing? I almost died in there! 

Sonicmon- Well in Japan, he's ten, so I stick by that.

Luvya- I'm longed healed from that.

Lilly Katana- O--kie

Shadow Knight- You saw it! It was BlackGabumon!

the kid- 1. Rokusho lives anywhere. He's a wanderer. 2. Do you have to ask? 3. Well Destiny healed me, but I would be in dept for five years if she didn't do so.

Phantom Fan- Hi!

SerpentTreize- Yeah I wasn't a big Taiora fan too, until......ARGHH!!!

Ninetalesuk- I have big plans for your Digimon

DigiDestined of Courage- You ate my cheese! DAMN IT!!!.....Good, Max sneezed on it anywise.

BlackTerriermon: WHAT?!!! ~ACHOO~

Me: Aw shot! DESTINY!!!!

Justice Crazed Wufei- Thanks for the review.

(When will it end?)

Youkai Youko- Inuyasha? Naw...I was thinking Ranma for Inuyasha.

sugah high- Terra and Mallory: THANKS!!!

Unknown- Ah my favorite reviewer.

Mallory: Oh now you made her blush.

Me: Opps!

__

"I got an idea! First we eat, then I'm open to suggestions!" ~Tai~ Digimon Adventure 


	13. Episode 13: Enter Arcdrabeetlemon part 1

Me: Here is another action packed chapter. I do not own Medabots and Digimon by the way, nor do I own Diama and Alexia by HellRavenmon. I do own all Digivolved Medabots, Vill and Viceblazer.

****

NOTE: Okay, I got little complaints about me making Arcbettle dark Meda-Upgrade instead of Metabee. Let me say that there's a reason I wrote that. For one thing, people would expect Metabee to dark Meda-Upgrade, no one would expect Arcbeetle to dark Meda-Upgrade, and I did do a little research on Henry's past(The Medafighter one). We all know Henry is the Phantom Renegade/Space Medafighter X, thus Arcbeetle is his, and something did happen at the WRC eight years ago. Arcbeetle was a suitable candidate to show Ikki the flaws on Digivolving. The reason on why Arcbeetle dark Digivolved without Phantom going nuts....you'll have to find out on chapter 15. But don't worry. That doesn't mean Metabee won't dark Digivolve. I just didn't wanna have him go through that too early in this series.

And also, here's a small spoiler. You all probably know that this story will take place in the World Robattle Championships. Well I'm also trying to figure out on how to incorporate elements from the Japanese Medabot game: Medarot Navi. Its a Japanese RPG game, but that's all I'll say. I may also change the ending elements of the WRC finale. I mean, even though I haven't seen it yet...I heard it kind of sucked.

Oh yeah, I would also like to thank Serpent Treize for answering a question I want. And for this, I would like to say....CRAP!! That would mean I have to fix chapter 4. It won't ruin my story, it'll just be a pain in the ass to fix.

Okay enough wasting your time. Lets get on with the story. 

------------------------------**Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**--------------------------

****

Rosewood Private School: 7:02 PM

The skies showed the dark color of purple, with the white sparkling sprinkles that gives the decoration of night beauty. But if you look down at the Rosewood Private school's amusement park, the area showed the pale color of gray, with black smoke and fire that gives the decoration of chaos and hell.

But don't get it wrong. It may look dangerous from above, but inside the thick fog, there's total senseless violence and brutal fighting to the death between monster and robots fighting more monsters. But there's a deeper part of that: A robot that is now transformed in a hybrid creature bent on nothing but causing total destruction.

"No.....Arcbeetle!" Phantom Renegade felt small, helpless, weak to do anything to help his Medabot. Somehow after Arcbeetle crashed into a Digi-gnome, He Digivolved into a cybernetic, raging beast called Arcdrabeetlemon, that seems to have nothing but out of control rage in its shell.

Takato's was filled with shock and fear as he gazed into the cybrog monster. This Medabot creature brought painful memories of Megidramon, a creature that can be worse than this one since ArcdraBeetlemon is pretty much an Ultimate, but they will find out how awesome its power is.

__

"This....thing.....does this Medabot belong to....what's his name....Phantom...something? But....I never seen him use any negative emotions like I did with Guilmon when he Digivolved to Megidramon. What caused him to turn into this?" Takato turned his attention to the Phantom, who still locked his eyes at the lost Medabot. "Hey...uh...Phantom? What happened to him? How did you do that to your Medabot?"

The Phantom remained silent, and stood staring at his Medabot. _"How? How did he obtain the Meda-Upgrade power? And I thought Impmon told me that its up to the human partner on what the Digimon becomes, or in this case, Medabot. Could the 'Ten days of darkness' have anything to do with this?"_

"Uh...sir?" But then the monstrous Medabot's roar cut Takato off. Arcdrabeetlemon charged his blasters up to its full power. The glow from the energy lit up his body in a blue light. "Oh boy..."

Then after he aimed his two cannons at a random direction, he released the beam, that was ten feet wide, and destroyed gift shop building.

"Whoa man! I bet he can give Kimeramon the run for the money!" Takato said as he sweat at the Medabot's awesome power. "I always figured that Metabee would be the one to dark Digivolve, but I never expected someone else."

Arcdrabeetlemon

Medafighter: Phantom Renegade

Type: KBT Hercules Beetle

Stage: Ultimate

Specialty: Missile bombs

"Takatomon! We best fight him now!" Guilmon said as he locked his feral eyes at the Medabot who was stomping toward the smoke coming out of where the gift shop used to be.

The Tamer rose his eyes when he saw two large missiles on the Medabot's back. It reminded him of SkullGreymon. Takato looked over his shoulder, observing a shocked masked man, a almost unconscious Erika, a sorrow Ikki, and two de-functional Medabots. 

"First lets get these guys away from here while Arcdrabeetlemon is distracted. Neither of them are in any condition to fight, and you just woke up. I'll take the Medabots, you try to snap Ikki and Phantom out of it."

"Okie dokey!"

Takato ran toward the fallen KBT type. After he approached Metabee, he picked up his body over his shoulder and was about to run for Brass, but he noticed the latch on his back opened. As he was going to close it, he remembered the Medafighters always placing medals in there. 

"Oh yeah! Medabots need medals to move. Where's Metabee's medal?"

Looking back at where Metabee once laid, he found the small medal near the lake. Takato picked it up and set it back in Metabee.

After the lid was closed, Metabee's green eyes were lit. "Ug....what happened.....Ikki?" Metabee discovered himself high over the red lit ground. He looked over at his right. "Wait....you're not Ikki....what happened here, goggle boy?"

"Terrible! Phantom's Medabot Digivolved into that!" 

Takato pointed the Medabot to the destructive monster that was walking through the fire it created. "WHAT? ARCBEETLE!!! HOW?!!"

"I don't know, but we better get the others on their feet, pronto!"

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!!!!"

Back in the battle near the park's roller coaster, all of the Goblimons and Ogremons were all deleted thanks to Gargomon, Tengublazer, Neutranurse, Honeybeemon, and Diama, but the battle left them fatigue. Only Neutranurse had some energy left in her, thanks to her healing ability. There was only one Ogremon left, and this one was bigger and stronger than the rest, and Jeri's Digimon, Elecmon, is fighting it.

"Gahahha! That tickled! PUMMEL WHACK!!!"

One final fist blast flung Elecmon right to his Tamer's feet. The young girl gasped as she quickly picked up the red Digimon, and hugged him like a loving mother.

"Please, no more fighting, Elecmon! I don't want to lose you again!"

"Jeri, you will never lose me! I was always with you in sprit in the battle against the D-Reaper." 

"But....."

Gargomon rushed past Jeri, and stood his guard against the large Ogremon that stood twelve feet tall, and more muscular then the other Ogremons, which means he's the leader.

"Alright, you ugly green Smerf, have a piece of some hot lead! GAR...!"

"No, Gargomon!" Elecmon shouted. "This is my fight!" 

"No you can't, Elecmon!" Jeri cried.

"This Ogremon only wishes to battle me! That's why he attacked you. Remember when I said you have a lion's heart?"

"Y..Yes?"

"Well now you must awaken it once again! Use it!"

"Uh..." no matter how much she knew he was right, the young female Tamer still couldn't drift out the that past back in the Digital World. She can see Leomon once again fall to his death.

"Girl, I think he means is suck it up and Digivolve him!" Alexia shouted.

"Nobody was asking you!" Vill shouted as the girl in the red dress stick her tongue. 

Jeri closed her eyes as she took deep breaths, trying to lose her fear. For all her life, she did nothing but just cry and act like she's helpless. But in the battle of the D-Reaper, she used her courage to cripple a piece of the Mother-Reaper. Takato once told her that Henry been in a similar issue like she's in now. He was afraid to Digivolve Gargomon and lose him forever. But he learned that some battles must be fought.

"Okay! I'm ready!" with the new fire blazing in her heart, Jeri pulled out a card. "DIGI-MODIFY!!!...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!!"

(Digivolution)

"ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.....LEOMON!!!" 

"Wow! Its like I'm seeing a ghost!" Henry said with a wide smile.

"Hey there, Simba! Good ta have ya back!" Gargomon said.

"Man! That was Jeri's Digimon? Sheesh he looks bigger than my uncle!" Vill said.

Jeri loss all feeling of her body. It was if her energy was focused into her eyes. Even though she did got her Digimon back, seeing him as the form she always was used to, the large humanoid lion with black jeans, and a small sword was almost enough to make Jeri faint.

"L...L...Leomon?"

The lion Digimon drew his sword, and held it in front of him for protection. "Thank you, Juri Katou. I shall take it from here!"

"Gaaah!! I thought I smelled a Leomon in you! My favorite victim!" Ogremon growled as he swung his club around. "Let's begin!" 

With that, both Digimon charged forth and brought their weapons to a crash.

"How come bone lips only want Leomon?" Vill asked Henry.

"In the show, a different Leomon and Ogremon were sworn rivals. But when that Leomon died from the battle against MetalEtemon, Ogremon wandered off, never to be seen again. Before, I thought that their rivalry was only in the show, but I guess now a Leomon and Ogremon competitive spirit is only natural."

"In other words: Its a classic battle we're watching; Leomon vs. Ogremon. KICK HIS SCALY ASS, SIMBA!!!" Gargomon cheered.

"BONE CLUB!!!!"

"LION KING SWORD!!!" 

The two monstrous fighters clashed their weapons a number of times, and then used their might to push their opponents weapon back. But it would seem that Ogremon was bring Leomon to his knees with his incredible strength.

"Aw crud!" Honeybeemon said as he viewed the battle with his visors. "Ogremon is about ten levels higher than Leomon. Lion-boy ain't gonna beat him like that!" 

With that heard, Jeri tensed her brows as she grabbed another card. "I'll even the odds! DIGI-MODIFY!!!!.....POWER ACTIVATE!!!" 

The increased strength allowed Leomon to push back Ogremon's weapon and stand on both feet. But without warning, Ogremon kicked Leomon away from him.

"Take this, Hairy! PUMMEL WHACK!!!"

"Never! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!"

With one punch, Leomon unleashed a fire blast with a face of a roaring lion, and it collided into the dark blast, ending in a stalemate. Leomon launched through the smoke while he readied his sword, but when he got to the other side of the smoke, Ogremon was gone.

"Where...?"

"Up here, furry-bone!" after the beast Digimon looked up, a pair of feet collided to his face, and brought him down to the ground. Jeri gasped for her Digimon after the force of the crash blew the smoke out of the way.

"LEOMON!!!"

The beast Digimon tried to get up, but Ogremon then held his club under Leomon's neck, and pulled it up, like in a chokehold with a stick.

"He that's dirty play!" Vill shouted. "Can't we help that lion guy out?"

"No, Leomon wants to fight this himself, and only I can help him!" Jeri said with a tone no one ever heard from her mouth. "Okay....this could work....DIGI-MODIFY!! TOGEMON ACTIVATE!!!"

"GAAHH!! NEEDLE SPRAY!!!"

Cactus needles grew from his back, and then he fired it right to the surprised Ogremon. Leomon was released from the grapple.

"Okay, beat that bully! DIGI-MODIFY!!!...GARGOMON ACTIVATE!!!"

Gargomon sprout his brows up as barrel guns appeared in Leomon's hands. "Aw, you're too kind, Jeri!" Gargomon said, feeling like he was a fashion statement.

"BEGONE!!! GARGO PELLETS!!!"

But instead of lasers, like Henry's Gargomon, Leomon shot bullets at his opponent, like Wills' Gargomon. Ogremon fell to his knees as smoke rose from where the shots hit.

"Uh...Hey, what's up with that card, Henry? There must of been a typo!"

Henry grinned. "Apparently, Jeri has a Wills type Gargomon card from the movie. Remember? He used bullets, not lasers."

"Aw nuts!"

Ogremon grumbled angrily as he stood up. "Argh!! Oh, think you all bad cause you have that girly human to back you up, you little coward!" 

"What? You dare call me a coward?" Leomon shouted. He growled as he rose his guns. "Fine!" but then it depleted away from his hands. "Jeri, do not aid me! I will handle it from here!" With that, he took his sword and lashed for the attack. But Ogremon jumped high up to the coaster's scales.

This annoyed Leomon, and he then jumped after him. "And who's a coward? Come back here!"

"Hey, Takato!"

Back near the lake, Kenta and his group ran up to Takato and the others. The Screws' Medabots were back to their normal forms, but Kantaroth was still in his Champion form, Tsuyoroth. 

"Hey guys! Glad you came....hey Rintaro, your Medabot Digivolved!" Takato said.

"Yep, this cool bot is my new one: Tsuyoroth!"

"Word!" the Medabot said. 

"Anywise, its good that you guys came. Phantom's Medabot Digivolved into his ultimate level."

"What? Dude! That's killer! How did he Meda-Upgrade him past his Champion, dude?"

"No, Rintaro, its bad. Arcbeetle somehow dark Digivolved into Arcdrabeetlemon, and..."

But suddenly, a large beam shot high over their heads, and destroyed a couple of buildings that were at the left side of the lake. Then the kids turned back forward to see the giant Medabot standing tall in the flames, like a dragon in its element.

"AHHH!! A MEDABOT MONSTER!!! BOSS, SAVE ME!!!" Spike screamed as he hid behind Sam who was also scared to the bone.

"Oh boy! Don't tell me we gotta fight that thing?" Kenta asked with sweat down his face.

"Of course, Kenta! We're Tamers, and fighting Digimon is what we do, even if it is a half Medabot."

When Takato turned to the rest of the crew, he only found Principle, Samurai, Rintaro, and Tsuyoroth standing. Takato looked to his left to catch the Screws trying to sneak off.

"Uh...where are you guys going?"

The Screws jumped, and then moved their heads, revealing their frightened expressions. 

Sam then spoke: "Uh...we just remembered....we have to take out the garbage."

"Yeah, yeah!" Spike and Sloan said. "Chores first!"

Just when they dashed out, from out of nowhere, Erika stood in their way. "Hold it! We're gonna need all the help we can , and that includes you guys!"

"But..."

"But nothing! Samantha, you wanted Peppercat to Meda-Upgrade so badly! And now that you got it, you have to pay the price!" 

Samantha gulped, like she got drafted into a war, which in this case its pretty much the same thing. She cursed herself for ever wanting the Meda-Upgrade power.

"Hey...Hey there...Erika. When did you wake up?" Takato asked.

"Oh, since Arcdrabeetlemon showed up." She then focused her attention to Ikki, who still was on his knees, like a puppet doll. The shadow covering his face worried the young journalists, and she knows why her friend is like this.

Takato saw Erika paying attention to Ikki. "Uh...I'm sure Ikki will be alright..." he then looked at Arcdrabeetlemon, who roared through the red air. "But right now we have to deal with this. Sorry, Phantom, but we gotta do this." 

"I understand...."

"Everyone?"

The Screws gulped as they placed white medals in their watches. "Uh...Meda-Upgrade....Activate."

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"PEPPERCAT MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO....ELECTRACAT!!!"

"CYANDOG MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO......CYANBULL!!!"

"TOTALIZER MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO.....GIGA-TOTALIZER!!!" 

"You know, Samurai? I wish I can do that to you." Principle said.

"And end up facing monsters like that?"

"As long if it makes me feel young."

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!"

"PUMMEL WHACK!!!"

Both blast end up crashing into each other, creating a smoke blast. Leomon and Ogremon's battle led them on top of the roller coaster, where they stood on the tracks, eying their warrior eyes at each other. Since Leomon forbid Jeri to help him in his fight, all the female Tamer can do is watch, as well as the others.

A ring from Henry's D-Terminal got him off his focus from watching the battle.

**__**

Everyone, meet me by the lake. Phantom's Medabot dark Digivolved to the Ultimate level, and he's causing havoc.

By the way, this is Takato. PS: And be quick about it

"Oh great....guys regroup! Takato needs help at the lake!" Henry said.

"What seems to be the problem, and what about Jeri and Leomon?" Alexia asked, pointing to the fight up on the coasters.

"Uh...Alexia, can you wait with Jeri? Tell her that....."

"I will, just go!" 

"Furry freak! I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Then prove it, and do what you said." Leomon demanded with a grin.

"Uh....Maybe later! BONE CLUB!!!"

Ogremon leaped forward, and thrust his club through Leomon's chest. The force of the attack was enough for both of the Digimon to fly through the wooden tracks, and crash hard to the ground.

"LEOMON!!!" Jeri cried.

"Um...just how rich is this school? Cause this fight is quite damaging." Diama said. 

**__**

"Impmon! Come in, Impmon!"

A call from the communicator frightened the virus Digimon from watching his portable TV he stole from Dr. Aki.

"What?"

**__**

"We need your assistants! The children are facing a creature Arcbeetle dark Meda-Upgrade into."

"He what?" holding up from Rokusho's call, Impmon faced his eyes to the foggy park. "I sense it. Its only a Ultimate. No problem! I'll be there over and flat!" After Impmon tossed the communicator, he grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Heh, heh. Time for a little warm up."

"I doubt that, my cute little friend."

Impmon turned back to find none other then Lady Devimon in the woods, who stared at him with an evil grin.

"Whoa! Hello there, toots! As much as like to stay and get down with the digi-banging with you, I gotta go to work, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh please, do stay."

Lady Devimon blew a kiss to the blushing imp Digimon, but then Impmon felt a sting in his neck after so.

"Ouch! That's some kiss there, sweatheart! Well, better get down there. Check this....IMPMON WARP DIGI..." but then something painfully electrocuted his entire body. After Impmon fell to his knees, Lady Devimon approached to the poor Digimon. "Wha...did you...?"

"Your power would be a nuisance at this point, which is why a nano chip was installed into your data. If you try to Digivolve again, the nano-chip will continue to corrupt your data. The more you try, the worse it'll be for you." 

Impmon crawled up to his, flicking some flames on his fingers. "You...little...."

BAM!!!! Lady Devimon kicked the Rookie right off the cliff, where he fell to the forest.

"Heh, heh! Have a pleasant evening, doll." 

Meanwhile in near a fun house, a few yards away from that battle, SkullMeramon crashed his back through the fun house. Taomon and Cyberdramon leaped back, after unleashing their attacks that brought the monster down.

"Come on, Taomon! Finish that living Zippo lighter!" 

"Cyberdramon, do your stuff!"

"GRRAAA!!! DESOLATION CLAW!!! RAAAA!!!"

"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!!"

With Cyberdramon's energy blast, and Taomon's light magic or whatever, they were able to destroy and delete the Digimon. Then the two victor Digimon absorbed what was left.

"Not bad if I do say so myself, wildcat."

"Shut up before this wildcat uses your head as target practice for Taomon!"

"~sigh~ Shutting up." Ryo was getting sick of this. Sure its fun to bust on her like that, but still, he was only....

Cyberdramon roared as he slashed around, like he was hitting a invisible target. "Cyberdramon, calm down! Argh! He still wants to fight."

"Graaaa!!! There's a strong force far back! I must fight it!" Cyberdramon took to the air, but not after Ryo getting on his back.

"Geese, and I almost feel sorry for him.....not." Rika snorted as she ran with Taomon to get a ride. 

"GIGA BOMBER!!!" 

Giga-Totalizer launched a pair of speedy bombs at the giant Medabot monster, but the blast didn't seemed to faze Arcdrabeetlemon.

"Uh...it didn't gave a dent!" Sloan said with a sweat.

The other two large Medabots, Cyanbull and Tsuyoroth, charged forth with swing chained maces and raising fists.

"WRECKING BALL!!!"

"GROUND BUSTER!!!"

Tsuyoroth wrapped the chain mace around Arcdrabeetlemon's right leg, while Cyanbull used his ground wave on the other, but with that attack, the Ultimate level Medabot didn't feel it, and he swung his right leg to fling Tsuyoroth right in to the lake.

"Aw man! Tsuyoroth!" Rintaro cried.

"Electracat, get ready!!" Sam shouted as she pointed her medawatch. "MEDA-UPLOAD....OGREMON'S PUMMEL WHACK!!!"

"PUMMEL WHACK!!!"

Using the attack she downloaded from a Ogremon, Electracat leaped high up, and thrust her fist to fire the blast at Arcdrabeetlemon's shoulder. But all it did was leave smoke after the explosion.

"You gotta be kidding me!" the CAT type shouted.

**__**

"Warning! Digimon MP: 52/67."

Slowly, the giant KBT monster faced his visors down to the small Champion Medabot, before he pointed his left blaster, charging it with energy.

"Uh....oh." 

"Hang on! MEDA-UPLOAD....SPEED BOOST CHIP!!"

Electracat dashed away from her position, right before ArcDrabeetlemon blasted a large crater on it.

The samurai Medabot climbed up on a building, where he was at a point where he can reach the monster Medabot's head. 

"SAMURAI SWORD!!!"

With one leap, Samurai lead his sword diving to the head, but light beam blade did not even put a scratch on the cybrog.

"Oh boy..."

ArcDrabeetlemon rose his left arm, where the underside revealed a hand, and he flicked the tiny bot like he was a harmless fly. Principle hung jaw as he watched his Medabot plummet hard to the dirt.

**__**

"Warning! Body damage: 75% damage."

"One flick did that?" Metabee shouted in total surprise. "Damn! Hey Phantom! Can't you eject his medal or something?"

"I can't! Rare Medals never eject unless the Medabot is defeated, and from what Dr. Aki told me, medals can't come out when Medabots are in Champion mode or over." the masked man looked over at Takato and Guilmon who watched the battle. "Why are you just standing there? If I recall, your Digimon can go to the Ultimate."

"Guilmon is still warn out from his battle with Etemon. The Medafighters are only buying time till Rika, Ryo, and Henry, the Tamer one, gets here. With four Ultimates, I think ArcDrabeetlemon won't stand a chance."

"1000 SPELLS!!!"

Suddenly, a storm of flying cards stuck the large Medabot. Takato smiled as he saw Taomon and Cyberdramon flying from the left, heading for Arcdrabeetlemon. Also from the left, Ryo and Rika approached the goggled Tamer.

"At least you're having a good time, Gogglehead." Rika sarcastically said.

"I'm glad that you're here. Listen, one of the Medabots dark Digivolve into that!"

"Let me guess: Metamon?"

"No not Metabee, Phantom's Medabot."

"Who?"

As the Medabots retreated, Taomon and Cyberdramon hovered over the giant monster. Taomon held up her hand, revealing a strange looking blade. 

"TALISMAN STAR!!" Right after she tossed the blade, it was destroyed by Arcdrabeetlemon's cannons. "Oh just great..."

"DESOLATION CLAW!!!!" The cybrog Digimon blasted a powerful beam from his hands, but once again, it was halted by the Medabot's lasers.

"Aw shoot! We're not getting anything past this over-grown insect! Goggle-Head, move your gear and Digivolve dino-boy!"

"Uh...have you been hanging around Erika too much?" Takato asked.

Erika gave the Tamer a dangerous glare when she tended the lost Ikki. "And what makes you say that, huh?"

"Uh...."

"RAPID FIRE!!!"

From nowhere, a pair of missiles struck the beast robot, even though it didn't do much but make Arcdrabeetlemon scream a little.

"Have no fear, boys and girls! Rapidmon is here!" the vaccine shouted as he appeared, with Henry disembarking from his shoulders. 

"What's going on, Takato?" Henry asked as his Digimon took to battle.

"Okay ya over-grown wind-up bot! Come and get some!" Rapidmon shouted as he rocketed to the giant Medabot. 

"You're timing could be better, Rapidmon." Taomon said.

"What? Being attacked by a pack of disfigured Smerfs doesn't make it my fault! But lets bust this SkullGreymon wanna-be!"

Meanwhile, Leomon was un-fairing in the battle against Ogremon. Once again, the virus pinned down the beast man Digimon, and choked him using his club. But suddenly, Leomon kicked the hated rival off with brutal force. As the ogre was flying through the scales, Leomon leap right on to his feet.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!!"

Throwing the blast after the flying ogre, it deleted the virus Digimon in one good blast. 

"Leomon!" Jeri ran up to her Digimon as he weakly walked out of the coaster, and fell to one knee. She threw herself to hug the large Champion Digimon, crying her heart out, once again. "~sob~.....thank you for coming back.....~sob~" Not even knowing what to say, Leomon hugged her back with one arm.

"I wonder how long this will take?" Alexia muttered. "Okay, guys. I hate to spoil this touching reunion, but we do have to catch up with the others."

"Indeed we do." Leomon said. "Shall we, Jeri?"

"Mmm hmm. Yeah!"

"HEY!!!" Just then, Koji and Sumilidon ran to the four. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Where's Karin?"

Alexia gave a frown. "The whole city is on the break of chaos by Digimon, and you're more worried about getting points from Karin? How pathetic can you possibly get?"

Koji growled at the girl's sudden rudeness before Leomon stepped in when Jeri got a call from her D-Terminal. "Alright calm down. We've just received that Henry is already there. Rintaro and the Screws Medabots already Meda-Upgrade but they were powerless. So..."

"Wait...Rintaro's Medabot Meda-Upgrade? Does everyone can do that except me now?"

Without warning, Alexia pulled the wealthy boy by the ear, walking back to the lake. "You have got to be the most selfish boy I have ever met!"

"OW MY EAR!!!"

"CYBER NAIL!!!"

Cyberdramon speared ahead, extending back his charged claw, but until with sheer power, Arcdrabeetlemon swatted the cyber Digimon hard to the floor.

"RAPID FIRE!!!"

Rapidmon dashed in circles around the Medabot, firing his missiles everywhere on its body. Arcdrabeetlemon had trouble trying to shot the speedy Digimon, what with his speed, and all the missiles blasting his face.

"Come on! Over here! No, I'm open! Whoa!!...Ha ya missed me...GAAHH!!!" but the Digimon had to be ignorant enough to hold still for the laser to hit.

"Rapidmon!" the green cybrog plowed near his Tamer, but managed to get back on his feet.

"Momentai, Henry! I have him right where I want him!" he shouted as he launched back in the air.

"Man! I can't believe Arcbeetle managed to dark Digivolve on his own without his Medafighter going ballistic." Henry said as he sweated from watching the battle.

"Yeah but I wonder how he got the Meda-Upgration in the first place. Guilmon didn't sense any Digimon energy in him before he changed. And how did he get past the Champion level?"

"Could be he was either worthy for it, or he just crashed into a Digi-gnome, but..." Henry focused his attention toward Phantom. "Tell me...what would've caused this?"

The masked man remained silent as he kept his eyes on the battle. _"I can not tell him what I think. If I say that this might have something to do with the Ten days of darkness, it'll blow my cover for everyone else here."_

Henry impatiently waited for an answer, but his ears focused through the chaos sounds when he thought he heard the Phantom mumble something. But not only that, he thought he heard him mumble in a different, yet familiar voice. Where could he of heard this voice? But then the Tamer's eyes caught on the Phantom's hair. It was long, yet short, and it did have a long hair bang sticking out. But then again....he did seen this hair style before.

"Hey Henry...hello?" Takato called, but the Tamer did not respond.

__

"Henry?.....Wait....maybe this guy....."

"HENRY?!!" Takato shouted.

"What?" Henry shouted, but he blinked when he noticed that Phantom also responded. _"There's some proof.....but I'll deal with it later."_

"What are you waiting for, Gogglehead, Easter?" 

"Just for the drama, Rika! You ready, boy?" 

"Just say the word, Takatomon!"

"Then lets do it! DIGI-MODIFY!!!....MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!!!"

(Matrix-Digivolution)

"GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.....WARGROWLMON!!!" 

As the giant cyborg Digimon made his way to the battle, Kazu, Alice, and their Digimon finally appeared with the others with riding on their Digimon.

"Hey guys! Sorry for being late, but you know how those Goblimons are." Kazu said as he jumped off of Guardromon.

Rika was about to make her remarks, but her eyes blinked when she saw a Digimon beside Alice. A Digimon who gave his life to give the Tamers the ability to Bio-Merge in the real world. "Dobermon?....Wha....does that mean...?" 

Alice smiled, which was kind of rare, as she showed her black rimmed D-Arc.

"Well I guess all her begging paid off." Sam said.

"RADIATION BLADE!!!"

Using his thrusters on his back, WarGrowlmon hovered over the flowing dirt and shot forward while he covered himself with his blades. At one moment of the virus Digimon widening his eyes, Arcdrabeetlemon fired both his blasters. Though WarGrowlmon struggled to fight through the beams, Takato could feel his pain all around, but he too fought through it to use a card.

"Ghh...Digi...MODIFY!!!...DEFENSE ACTIVATE!!!"

Takato now felt the pain a little less then before, but still he was not finished yet. "Now...POWER ACTIVATE!!!!"

With the increased strength, WarGrowlmon was able to cut through the beams, and crash his blades in Arcdrabeetlemon's chest. The Medabot revealed a pair of insectoid wings, and he hovered high into the air and then fired another beam. Though WarGrowlmon dodged the blast, it did however hit someone else, namely Neutranurse, who just joined the battle, and Giga-Totalizer.

"NO!!!! NEUTRANURSE!!!!"

"GIGA-TOTALIZER!!!" 

Right as Karin quickly ran to her fallen Medabot, along with Sloan, Vill, Viceblazer, Susie, and Lopmon ran back to where the others stood, thirty-two meters away from the fight.

"Neutranurse! Wake up, please!" tears dripped out of the wealthy Medafighter as she shook Neutranurse's damaged body. 

The four just joined up with Takato and the others, but Vill turned his back to see Karin with Neutranurse, where they were too close to the danger.

"Aw shoot....what the hell is Pinko doing?" Vill groaned as he ran to fetch her.

"Pinko?....That's an interesting nickname." Rika snort as she rolled her eyes. "I would just call her red or something."

Near the fight, Koji, Sumilidon, Alexia, Diama, Jeri, and Leomon showed up finally. But as the girls, and Leomon ran to regroup with the others, Koji's eyes caught Karin who was crying over her destroyed Medabot, and not only that, she was too close to the battle that took place near the burning buildings, and she was at the open.

"KARIN!! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!" he shouted as he ran after her.

Vill and Koji both stopped their pace when a bright light shined from Karin. They blinked a few times before recognizing what this light is.

"Whoa! It finally happened!" Vill said as he shield himself from the light.

"Karin has the power too!" 

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"NEUTRANURSE MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO.....!!!"

Like all the Digivolved Medabots, Neutranurse grew a size that was taller then her Medafighter. The front part on her hat became arched, and the circle part shaped into a diamond, but her face remained the same. Her shoulder-pads curved up to a shape that had a point-tip pointing upward. Her arms that once looked like pills shaped into white gauntlets with the red cross covering around it. Yes, her body fit to look more like a dress. The skirt part changed into a real skirt, where it was arched, showing more of robotic legs and high heels. Also in addition, she grew long silky blonde hair, and a pair of angel wings on her back. 

"TENSHI-NURSE!!!" 

Karin awed her eyes at the floating Medabot. "Oh my....Neutranurse is an....angel?"

Everyone, except the creatures that were battling, looked up to the sparkling angel Medabot, who's light bright up with such power then any of the other Medabots could. She lowered down to where Sloan and Totalizer was, who degraded back, and placed a hand on his Medabot.

"THERAPY TOUCH!!!!" 

Bright light emitted from hand, engulfing Totalizer. Soon, all his injuries were healed, like magic, which it allowed the Medabot to open his vision scanners.

"Uhhh.....where am I?"

"I don't believe it! Medabots can't be healed like that while they're still off-line!" Vill muttered. "She just.....revived him." 

Tenshinurse

Medafighter: Karin

Type: angel NAS- 14119

Stage: Champion

Specialty: Flight/Healing

"And now for the others." TenshiNurse said as she turned to the group, who still had their jaws hanging. After raising both her arms... "MED-STORM!!!"

A energy ball emitted between her hands, and then it burst into a sparkling shockwave that spread to the Kantaroth, and the Screws Medabots, healing most of their injuries. 

"Whoa, baby!"

"Boy...that helped get the cat out of the bag." Peppercat said as she held her head.

"Boss?....what happened?" the blue Medabot swung his head, looking for his Medafighter.

"Wow, Neutranurse's new form's healing ability is even better then ever." Erika said.

Koji stood as stiff as a statue, locking his eyes at the new Champion Medabot. _"I don't believe it! Now Karin has the Meda-Upgrade power? Excluding Alexia, and their principle, now I'm the only one who doesn't yield it."_

"HEY!!!" Alexia once again pulled his ear. "You dork! Stop standing here like a suicide idiot and get over here!"

"OW OUCH!!!"

"Sorry for worrying you, Karin, but I didn't see that blast coming! You get to a safe distant while I help the Tamers' Digimon." TenshiNurse said, spreading her wings.

"Okay, you be careful, and do what you do best."

Meanwhile, Arcdrabeetlemon continued his random blasting at the Ultimate Digimon. Taomon, Rapidmon, and Cyberdramon flew away from the beams with their new increased speed from the modify cards, while WarGrowlmon.....

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!!!"

Fired the twin crimson blasts at the chaotic Medabot, even though Arcdrabeetlemon shielded himself with his arms.

"Aw geese! Its the pig Deva all over again! This sucks!" Rapidmon shouted as he took a breather.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Can't you...Whoa? You look like that pig-tail girl's Medabot!" he said when he noticed Tenshinurse. 

"Um...do you need any help?"

"No, no! I may be a bit beaten to pulp by a mutated Medabot bent on total destruction, but I can dish out any more punishment ugly can throw at me!" Rapidmon said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in a proud way. Then a beam hit the cybrog Digimon, but after the smoke cleared, Rapidmon was still in his pose, trying not to look hurt, despite all the burn spots on his body. "~kaff~ That did not hurt! HA ha!....Ouch!" 

After shaking her head, Tenshinurse held a hand over his head. "THERAPY TOUCH!!!" and healed all his wounds.

Rapidmon sprout up straight, moving around his arms to feel the pain no more. "Whoa! You give medical care a whole new meaning!"

BAM!!! WarGrowlmon got plowed through a building by the sheer strength of Arcdrabeetlemon, leaving Takato cringing to his knees as he held his ribs. But like a little Tinker Bell fairy, Tenshinurse came to the virus' aid and healed his injuries. Not only that, Takato also felt his wounds disappearing.

"Wow! Wha...I don't feel the bruises anymore!" he said, looking at his arms.

"Its Karin's Medabot. She Digivolved to a robot who's healing ability has increased." Henry answered.

"So now we defiantly have a healer on our side!"

"This is really turning into a RPG! Its not a bad thing, but good grief..." Alexia groaned.

Tenshinurse also used her ability on Taomon and Cyberdramon, who were still afloat in the air. Taomon moved her shoulders around to feel the relief in her body.

"Thank you, Tenshinurse, now I'm ready to fight....and so is the beetle Medabot!"

"Yeah! What batteries does this guy run on, Energizer!" Rapidmon said, aiming his cannons.

"Lets take him out together with our best shots!" WarGrowlmon shouted as he stood up from the building crumbles.

"Agreed! He shall be punished under my might!" Cyberdramon shouted.

All four of the Digimon formed a line in front of the Ultimate level Medabot, but before they were ready, Arcdrabeetlemon pointed both power charged cannons at the hovering foes.

"Hey, not until we say 'when'!" Rapidmon gulped.

"I'll stun him for you! Cover your eyes!" Tenshinurse replied as she zoomed past the Digimon. "Now open your pupils while I check up on them! BLINDING FLARE!!!!" Her helmet produced a great flash of light, blinding the cybrog Medabot's eyes and forcing his cannons to launch at a random direction, missing all four of the Digimon. The Digimon longed covered their eyes as the monster Medabot roared from the pain.

"Okay! Attack now!" Taomon shouted. "TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!!"

"DESOLATION CLAW!!!"

"TRI-BEAM!!!"

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!!" 

The four attacks erupt on the Medabot's chest, engulfing Arcdrabeetlemon in a giant blast smoke, leaving all four Digimon in a cheer.

"Oh yeah! Hey since this is like a RPG, how about playing that Final Fantasy win melody so we can all do a victory dance?" Rapidmon joked. "Hey, what the...?"

When the smoke cleared, Arcdrabeetlemon was still standing. The Digimon, minus Cyberdramon, cringe in surprise, but then they discovered the Medabot's body surging in painful electricity, and his chest was damaged from waist to under its ribs.

"He's still standing, but he appears to be crippled from that blast." Taomon said.

"Momentai! Just let me give him the doggy boot and he'll be licking my feet in seconds!" the green Digimon was about to make that promise until a green blur flew past the vaccine. "Hey what was that?"

Before they knew it, a green Medabot that resembles as a bat clamped in the back of Arcdrabeetlemon's head, connecting wires on it.

Tenshinurse flew close to the Digimon, studying the new creature. "That's a NoctoBat. The RubberRobos always uses those Medabots."

"Then what's bat brain doing?" Rapidmon asked.

Answering his question, the electric sparks that flowed around the giant Medabot like flies were gone. Not only that, the damaged spot on his chest seemed to be reforming back to full health by purple lights. 

"His wounds are healing!" Taomon said, tightening her grip on her brush.

**__**

"BWAHAHAHA!!!!" 

"Uh...did that come from Arcdrabeetlemon?" WarGrowlmon asked Taomon.

"Yes, but it would seem that voice is not originally his."

The giant Medabot stepped forward, cackling in its new voice. **_"Heh heh! Fools! You are now facing a weapon now owned by the RubberRobos!"_**

Tenshinurse felt her circuits freeze by the sound of that voice. "Hey....I know that voice!" 

Meters away from the battlefield, the four Tamers observed the strange event from their D-Arcs, connected to the Digimon's point of view.

"Huh....did that voice came from him?" Rika asked when the time the Medabot laughed.

Erika looked over his shoulder, and also tensed her muscles when she heard that familiar voice. "That voice......its Dr. Meda-Evil!" 

"WHAT?!!!!" the Medafighters shouted, excluding Principle, Vill, and Alexia. 

"Who are you? What have you done to Arcbeetlemon?" WarGrowlmon asked.

**__**

"Someone you should tremble over, data-beast, and here answers your second question! Now, Arcdrabeetlemon, I command you to finish them off!"

Suddenly, something from behind Ardrabeetlemon blew out smoke, and then the sound of rocket thrusters can be heard.

"Tenshinurse.....get away from here!" Taomon warned.

"But my shield can..."

Taomon shot a look that a psycho lgives before the kill. "DO IT!!!!!!"

"Eep!" she went before she shot away from the battlefield.

**__**

"Fire now!!!"

"PROMINENCE BOMB!!!"

A large missile launched from his back, like a shuttle lifting off, giving off a huge gust of smoke..

"There is only one logical thing to do at a time like this." Rapidmon calmly said.

"What's that?" WarGrowlmon asked.

"RUN LIKE HELL!!!!!!" 

The four Digimon flew as fast as they can to anyplace far away from their Tamers, but the missile flew at a speed the Ultimate Digimon can not run from, except Rapidmon. 

BOOM!!!! The bomb burst into a explosion that grew a size of almost over half a football field, and it also destroyed any object in the way. 

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Takato screamed in pain, feeling his body giving out.

"NO TAKATO!!!" Rika rushed quick, catching the boy before he fell to his knees. No he was cringing in pain as Rika gently held him around his shoulders.

The pain was too unbearable for the Tamer. He felt tears wash down his eyes. "Ug....pain....Rika....it hurts...it....!!"

Rika tried to gently rub his back to calm the goggle boy down. "Just relax....I'm here." she gently said.

"Rika....we...have to....get...them.....Guilmon and the others....are still okay."

"Well now with Tenshinurse, that'll...." Henry said when a laugh cut him off.

**__**

"BwaHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" the group gasped when they saw the giant Medabot gazing on them from the spot he never moved from. **_"This Medabot cybernetic abilities are excellent. It would seem Giganko pales to the power of this magnificent mutant Medabot." _**it said with Meda-Evil's voice.

"Dr. Meda-Evil! What have you done to Arcbeetle?" Phantom shouted.

**__**

"My resources have done no deed to its evolution, but controlling its body was proudly my doing, as you can see. The attack in Evergreen was just a trap to steal a rare medal that holds the Meda-Upgrade power, but now that I have a more powerful being at my control, yours are obsolete. The Nocto-Bat connected to its nerve systems carries a program that allows me to not only control a Medabot, but to give it the necessary resources to heal at rapid rate. A mere Medabot would not handle the program without destroying itself, and it was too late to equip it on Giganko before that boy with the out-of date KBT stopped it. However this specimen proves more worthy." 

"WHAT?!!! I'LL TEAR YOUR LOBE FOR CALLING ME THAT!!!" Metabee shouted.

"Then what do you want with the Digivolution power?" Henry shouted.

**__**

"That is for only me to know until it is ready. But I will tell you this. I understand that Digivolution is a force to be reckoned with, and its power is almost impossible to harness. But with that power in the Medabots, it makes my work easy for me, and who knows Medabots more then Dr. Meda-Evil? Once my master plan begins, Arcdrabeetlemon or any Mega level Digimon will pale in the comparison to what I have in store. Now, I know you are hearing this, Eugene Aki. I will have this shell deliver me the rare medal at once....but first, I think I'll have it redecorate the Medabot corp." With that said, Arcdrabeetlemon spread its wings and soared to the skies, heading out of view. **_"Fare well, fools! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" _**Then after his retreat, the Digital Field disappeared.

"From the way he was talking....he knows too much about Digimon!" Ryo said as he looked up to where the Ultimate level Medabot escaped.

"But how? Man, you probably have to...I don't know....look at a Digimon for months!" Kazu said.

"Hmm....I believe around the time with Giganko, he must of encountered a Digimon and experimented on it." Phantom said. "While we were fighting a fake Dr. Meda-Evil, the real one was studying Digimon."

"Oh well that's just peachy!" Rika snorted, crossing her arms. "But now we gotta fetch our Digimon and chase after that Medabot before any chump decides to blame on us Tamers!"

Karin turned to her Digivolved Medabot. "Tenshinurse, you go on up ahead and heal their Digimon. We'll catch up."

"Certainly, Karin."

The angel Medabot flew up ahead to the purple sky, heading to the large rising smoke. Soon, the Tamers and Medafighters ran up to the blast area, with Rika helping Takato get there. But Erika stopped, looking back at Ikki who was still on his knees, grieving in deep guilt ever since he and Metabee lost it. It reminded her the time when Ikki lost the Riverview RoBattle Tournament. He was in a deep depression then like this one. 

"Ikki! Come on!" Erika shouted.

Slowly, the third ranked Medafighter stood on his feet and walked on ahead. Erika didn't wanna waste any time to wait for her slow poke friend, so she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. 

"There....that should do it." Tenshinurse said after healing Monodramon.

On a large crater, like near the entrance of the park, Gulimon and Renamon stretched their arms to check on any leftover bruises and burns on their bodies. Terriermon gotten no treatment since he didn't get caught in the blast. 

"Woo...wouldn't want to be one of you guys. That blast looked painful!" Terriermon said.

"Would you like for me to give you something more harmful then that bomb?" Renamon said as she shot a dangerous look. 

"Nope!"

"Good...."

Then the Tamers and Medafighters, along with the Medabots and the rest of the Digimon arrived, while Calumon showed from out of nowhere.

"Renamon, how are you feeling?" Rika asked.

"100%, thank you."

"Great." the red head then picked up the In-Training Digimon. "Calumon, where have you been?"

"Playing with a man's bunny-things....I think that's what he called them. Anywise, a Digi-gnome told me he got hit by flying bot and accidentally gave him some power thingy."

"That explains how Arcbeetle obtained the Meda-Upgrade power." Phantom said, holding his chin.

Ikki, however, was still not in to reality. His head faced his shoes, as his mind wandered else where in a negative sense.

"Man! How are we gonna snap Arcbeetle out of it?" Metabee shouted. He shook his fist, feeling anger rush in his circuits. "If only I can Meda-Upgrade to the next level!...Yeah, then I could really get Meda-busy!"

This gotten through his Medafighter as Ikki rose his head to Metabee.

"You with me, Ikki? Lets find a way for me to reach the Ultimate level! I'll squash that Medabot like a bug!" 

Ikki closed his eyes, almost as if he was breaking down into tears.

"Yo!...Ikki?"

"~shudder~....No....no more..."

"No more what?"

"No more Meda-Upgrading!"

Everyone gasped in confusion, even Metabee. "WHAT?!! Then how am I gonna fight Arcdrabeetlemon? Damn it, Ikki, make up your mind! I thought you wanted for me to get stronger!"

"I...don't.....you'll change into that!" with that, Ikki ran fast to the park, crying out his sorrow.

"Aw...man!"

Every person, flesh, data, or metal watched Ikki cry out to the damaged park. Not a lot knew why Ikki was this depressed, but only Erika, Phantom, and three of the Tamers knew what or way he was like this. Erika and Phantom was there when Ikki and Metabee went insane against Etemon. Henry and Rika seen a similar reaction like this, when Takato told them how afraid he was for Guilmon on every time he Digivolves. He feels that a part of him vanishes from every Digivolution. But Takato learned no matter what, Guilmon is still the same bread loving dino he grew to care about.

Erika's eyes stayed in the path that Ikki took, almost as if it was breaking in tears. She the said softly: "Ikki...?" 

"Guys, you go on and catch up to Arcdrabeetlemon. Guilmon, Metabee, and I will talk to Ikki."

"Hey, Goggles, we still need the whole team right now. As much as would I love to take down that thing myself, that program stuck in that Medabot will be annoying for me, and I do need a decoy for Renamon!"

Takato narrowed his eyes. "I know that Rika, but what Ikki is going through, I've been there, so I have to snap him out of it."

"Fine, Gogglehead, but if you're late to make yourself useful, as Medamon said it, I'll squash you like a bug!" 

Takato laughed nervously from Rika's dangerous eyes. "Heh, heh....don't worry. Just go."

Takato ran forth, but then Erika stepped in front of him. "I'm coming with you."

Takato smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I understand what you're feeling, but the group still needs you. Rika could sure use someone to watch her back."

"What do you mean you...." Erika blushed when Takato gave a 'I-know-your-secret' smile. "~groan~ How did you know?"

"Well you sure need to ease your flirty stares on Ikki back at Aki's house."

"Great...why don't I just wear a sign that says: 'I'm Erika, and I love Ikki?'.....okay, but you better bring him there and back to his chipper self, or I'll join Rika in the squashing!"

"_Oh goodie...like I need two of them."_

As soon as Takato made his way to search for Ikki, the others ran off after Arcdrabeetlemon, but then Sumilidon pulled Koji's paints.

"Shouldn't we at least help Ikki. I mean, I'm the only one who can't Meda-Upgrade, Koji. So...."

Koji shut his eyes tight, trying to calm his anger over the fact that everyone has the power now. Even Spike has it for god sakes, and he's the worse Medafighter in Japan.

"Forget it, Sumilidon! Its his loss. Besides, he's been a hero far too much already. Its about time he should let someone else take the credit, like myself."

"~sigh~...I guess so."

end of part 13.............

Tai: Aw nuts! Looks like Ikki is learning what its like to be a gogglehead. To find out if the city will be saved, stay tuned to find out.

Mallory: Hey, do you think that if they make a season 5, the goggle kid would be a girl? I would like that.

Me: That would be a new twist, but who knows. 

ShakirBBB- They did what?....What is this world anyway?

Kalvin- Well yes this is a Jenjuri.

F.Y.I- I did not know that.

Digifan- Well if you're gonna be a gogglehead, you might as well pay some of the prices, like dark Digivoling, not getting the right girl....

Davis: But....I never did dark Digivolve Veemon.

Takato: And....in the show I think I did get Jeri....but with the 6th movie, I don't know now.

Me: You're lucky Rika isn't here. 

Unknown- Uh...actually I didn't mean....(Sees Mallory shaking her head.)....~sigh~ never mind....thanks for the review.

Devimon- A Yu-Gi-Oh, Medabots crossover? Sorry, the Medabots are too busy with the Tamers.

SerpentTreize- Thanks for answering my question, even though that means I have to fix a couple of chapters.

Shadow Knight- Mach 1 Pitch of Doom? Damn, I knew it was something like that! Arcbeetle! Come one, I thought it was a obvious choice.

Brax- I told you the reason why I did that, and you'll see the rest the next chapter.

the kid- No I haven't.

NOMAN- Sorry.

Unknown2- Ah you never let me down with the detailed reviews. If you think this is good, read my Pokemon/Digimon: Mon Wars story......uh....if you have the time that is.....and if you can tolerate Pokemon. 

Ninetalesuk- Sorry about that chapter. That was really uncalled for in my part.

Luis- Thanks for the review

Max Acorn- You must hate those two with a passion, huh?

Vill: Yeah, I never expected I get a fan too.

Me: What are you doing here?

Vill: Considering I am one of your creations, as well as my Medabot, I can come in here if I want. By the way, where's the sodas?

Me: Third door on your left.

The changer of ways- A decent challenge? What you mighty power can't handle a DBZ fighter? Not even Krillin?

Sonicmon- You saw Nutranurse, you'll see Sumilidon soon.

mad-man- I was rusty on that episode.

HellRavenmon- Yeah, I did some research on Arcbeetle, since I never seen the WRC episodes. Plus, I got some ideas from your stories. Oh I'm also trying to figure out a way to make a Yu-Gi-oh crossover. I would put it with the Tamers, but then again the story would've been like Seth Turtle's story. So maybe I'll have them with....I don't know, Megaman, or Harry Potter, if I ever figure out that card game.

Terra: You don't read Harry Potter.

Me: Oh yeah!

Caterfree10- Uhhh....thanks for the review.

Phantom Fan- No I did not. It was from Tentomon's Mega form. Sorry for over doing that reference crap. I'll try to ease up on it.

Youkai Youko- Come on! Ranma and Inuyasha is an excellent and balanced crossover. I might do that someday.

Me: Well I gotta motor. I have much work and problem to take care of.

__

"Uh oh!" ~Donny

__

"Hey, good, Donny. Where did you learned.....UH OH!!" ~Debbie Thornberry! The Wild Thornberries 


	14. Episode 14: Enter Arcdrabeetlemon part 2

Me: Hey its me again with another chapter that was amazingly posted a little bit quicker after the last one. I do not own Digimon nor Medabots by the way, nor do I own Crawling from Linkin Park....the one from Hybrid Theory by the way.

Terra: A little quick? Of course it was. You wrote this with chapter 13, but you just split it because you thought it was too long.

Me: Yeah....so?

Terra: So what? You ALWAYS write long chapters in these kind of stories, especially for chapter 4.

Me: Yeah....oh speaking of chapter 4, I finally fixed that chapter....you know, the thing with Alice and all. And for those who are waiting for Mon Wars.....uh...I'm a little stuck on that.

Max: Just like that Sonic and Mario story.

Me: Quite!

--------------------------------------**Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**---------------------------

****

Medabot Corp: 8:30 PM 

Inside the business foundation, called the Medabot Corp, a couple of Dr. Aki's employees, including Miss Caviar, typed furiously in the computer room, after hearing Meda-Evil's threats of destroying the corp.

Just then, Yamaki came on the big screen. **_"We've detected a large mass of energy heading your way. The children are already on its trail as we speak."_**

"Sir, I've picked up the position of Arcdrabeetlemon from the Navi satellite. Its just three miles from here, and closing in fast." Caviar warned. "Select Corp has just blockaded the mutant Medabot's path."

"Hopefully that'll slow him down, but I doubt it'll stop him." Dr. Aki said. The doctor held his forehead as he sat down on a chair. "~sigh~....I should've known Meda-Evil would be involved, but never I knew it was way before all this." 

****

Digimon Tamers zone- Hypnos HQ: 8:31 PM

"Yes it would seem this...'Meda-Evil' done his homework on Digimon. However I doubt even he knows what forces he's messing with. Believe me, I know." Yamaki said to Dr. Aki on the large screen as he messed around with his lighter.

**__**

"This is one of the reasons why I want the Meda-Upgradtion put away. We already had our heads almost in death's hands of the Medaforce causing the Ten Days of Darkness. I don't want anything worse then that."

"Hmm....you should explain to me this Ten Days of Darkness sometime, doctor."

Just then, Janyu spoke through the mike on the computer. "In the meantime, we have to deal with Arcdrabeetlemon before things get too out of control in your world. If the media finds out about the Digimon, or my son and his friends involved in this, they might be blamed for this mess and arrested."

"I wouldn't worry." Yamaki said with a calm face. "Yes the public may find out about the Digimon or so, but if the children play it right, the public of the Medabot timeline will focus their blaming on these Rubberrobos. After all, I have a hunch that they're the ones responsible for the Digimon entering their world."

**__**

"But how?" asked Dr. Aki. **_"I would assume that the only way Meda-Evil would know about the Digimon is that if a Digimon came to our world."_**

Janyu's eyes widened, coming up with a theory. "Unless....The D-Reaper. Perhaps it must of created a gap in the vortex while fighting the Mega level Digimon and Digimon Sovereigns....that a Digimon must of got trapped in it and entered their world."

"Perhaps....but it doesn't matter how he found out about. What matters is stopping this Meda-Evil and focusing on keeping the children's identity secret." 

**__**

"But what if the children fails to keep away from any media?" 

Yamaki smiled as he diverted to the two women on the high chairs. "Then one of my female employees, as well as yours, will just have to come up with an interesting cover up story."

Riley and Caviar, who was on a large screen on the blue dome, blinked, and both said: "You're kidding, right?"

****

Medabots zone- Outskirt Riverview: 8:40 PM 

**__**

"Sir, radar is detecting the target! 100 meters to the north!"

"Read you. Do not attack until at my command!"

High near the star covered skies, the giant mutant Medabot, Arcdrabeetlemon, soared over hills and trees and highways, heading to his destination in the city of Riverview: Medabot Corp. But 100...93....82....ah forget it! Further away from the beast, an army of tanks, and Medabots of AirPtera and AttackTyrano waited in a large plain valley for the giant weapon. 

**__**

"Sir, we have visual contact on the target!"

All weapons aimed high when the Ultimate level hybrid closed in range.

**__**

"FIRE!!!"

The pink limo drove at top speed through the highway. But meters away from the freeway, the kids riding in the automobile could see a warzone happening where Arcdrabeetlemon is.

"Looks like the Select Corp are already on the job." Karin said, looking out on the right window.

"Select Corp?" Henry repeated in curiosity.

"Its a special task force that uses special Medabots to keep the peace. Its a different type of military." Phantom answered before laying back and covering his face. "Arcbeetle....I can't believe this is happening to him."

"I think we better go into the next exit." Koji suggested. "Its no doubt the Select Corp closed off this exit, so we can't go on this road."

"Right. Rika, Ryo and I will get in that battlefield and stop Arcdrabeetlemon there. The rest of you try to get to a point in the city and wait for him there, just in case we can't beat him."

"And how? That program stuck in Arcdrabeetlemon makes it impossible beat him." Erika said.

"Momentai, reporter girl! We dealt worse then this." Terriermon said as he rolled down the window. "But lets just do this right now! I'm getting ambitious! Henry, Matrix Digivolve me!" with that, Terriermon jumped out the window.

"TERRIERMON!!!!" Henry looked out back to see Terriermon use his ears to glide. "When did he became....never mind. DIGI-MODIFY!!!....DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!!"

(Matrix-Digivolution)

  
"TERRIERMON MATRIX-DIGIVOLVE TOOO.......RAPIDMON!!!"

After one second from Digivolving, Rapidmon rocketed next to the car to pick up Henry. "You coming?" Then Rika, Renamon, Ryo, and Monodramon embarked on the cybrog Digimon.

"That looks like fun!" Calumon said as he hopped on. "Wait for me!"

"Good thing there were no cars nearby." Brass said as Rapidmon rocketed toward the battlefield.

"Rapidmon, what was the big idea of pulling that stunt?" Henry shouted through the wind .

"Well after watching a bunch of action movies, you get that feeling to do something actiony!"

"Fighting Digimon wasn't enough? Well no more action movies for two weeks!" 

"Aw nuts!"

"Nuts? I was hoping for some cream puffs." Calumon said as Rika sweatdropped.

"Just drop us down there." Ryo said as he pulled out a blue card. "We don't wanna get caught in the fire now do we, pumpkin?"

"Shut up, Ryo, and get with the modifying thing!" Rika shouted as Renamon and Monodramon jumped off.

(Matrix Digivolution)

"RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO.....TAOMON!!!"

"MONODRAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOOO....CYBERDRAMON!!!" 

After Rapidmon dived down and dropped the kids to a hill meters away from the fight, he and the other two Digimon set off for a rematch against Arcdrabeetlemon.

"Go get him!" Henry shouted.

Tanks, AirPteras, and AttackTyranos fired all they had on the giant Medabot, but no force in their arsenal can harm this mutant. Missiles, lasers, bombs came from every direction, crossing and hitting Arcbeetledramon like flies. The Ultimate level Medabot just flew by, almost not noticing the fire hitting his body.

**__**

"Sir, all our weapons our having no effect on it! This must be a new version of Giganko!"

"Do not hold your fire! Release the cables!" 

Five tanks launched cables connected to hooks. They flung around the giant Medabot before tightening in a inescapable grip. Then the tanks revved in reverse with all the power they got to pull Arcdrabeetlemon away from the city.

**__**

"That it, men! Don't hold your ground!"

The next thing that happened, Arcdrabeetlemon fired his cannons, blowing the tanks high till they landed on its sides, and cutting off all the cables.

**__**

"Fool! Nothing will stop me for accomplishing my dreams of world domination!" Dr. Meda-Evil shouted across the skies.

"Sorry, pal, but dreaming is over! RAPID FIRE!!!!"

Suddenly, a pair of missiles struck his right side, bursting in a huge blast. Arcdrabeetlemon growled while he turned in the smoke to find Rapidmon, with Taomon and Cyberdramon further behind.

**__**

"Insolent data trash! Surrender now or perish!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

**__**

"Its your life. Transport Medapart!"

Arcdrabeetlemon's left arm transformed into a Ultimate version of the Bombarder.

"Oh boy.."

**__**

"FIRE THE BOMBARDER!!!!"

The mutant Medabot launched a wave of missiles, and just like with MetalDevidramon, Rapidmon flew around to avoid the shots, and yes, he got nailed by one or two.

"Oh great. Arcdrabeetlemon is still a Medabot, which means he can still switch body parts." Henry said as he looked at the battle through his D-Arc.

"Terrific, now we're dealing with a freakin Lego Digimon!" Rika groaned.

"Gotta put up his defenses. DIGI-MODIFY!!!....WARGREYMON'S SHIELD ACTIVATE!!!!"

"Come on! Try and get one through me!!" the cybrog vaccine mocked as he protected himself from the wave of missiles with the shield.

**__**

"Sir! What are those things?"

"I have no answer for that, solider. Just be grateful they're fighting that thing."

"Sir, we are picking up a swarm of Nocto-Bats coming from the east!"

Yep, like a flock of bees, an army of Nocto-Bats headed toward the field, flying around Arcdrabeetlemon****in order to protect it.

"More of these things!" Taomon said.

"Gaahh!! Move asides, tools!" Cyberdramon shouted as he rushed through the swarm.

The army of Medabots began firing their missiles, and now Cyberdramon was dodging through a web of shots.

"Oh boy. Time to bring home the fireworks!" Ryo grinned. "DIGI-MODIFY!!!....PHOENIXMON ACTIVATE!!!"

"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!!!"

Cyberdramon stretched up while tossing little sparks from his hands, which then burst into powerful explosions and clearing away most of the Nocto-Bats and the shots.

"Alright, you guys keep those bats busy. Cyberdramon will handle this guy!" Ryo said, pulling out his best card.

"And have you get all the credit, Ryo?" 

"Rika, just do it! Remember his Goliath card?"

"I don't care if he had a Superman card, Einstein!" 

Ryo groaned, not having the heart to argue with Rika today. "DIGI-MODIFY!!!...GOLIATH ACTIVATE!!!!"

As Cyberdramon roared, he grew to about the same size as Arcdrabeetlemon.

**__**

"Sir, one of the creatures...."

"I see, solder. Just command the Medabots to deal with the Nocto-Bats!"

****

Rosewood Private school park: 9:06 PM

"Man where can Ikki be? We looked everywhere in this....uh damaged park."

Takato, along with his Digimon and Ikki's Medabot searched everywhere for the third ranked Medafighter. But the boy was nowhere to be found and Takato was getting worried for the others. He feels that he better find Ikki fast or the death of his friends will be in his hands.

"There he is! Near that merry-go-round!" Metabee said, pointing to his Medafighter.

Takato studied the face of Ikki. It defiantly was the mask Takato once wore after he dark Digivolved Guilmon. He knew this mask well. Ikki was worried about Metabee. He was scared that the next time he Meda-Upgrades him, he'll become something worse than Arcdrabeetlemon.

"Ikki....look I know Digivolving is sometimes scary, but that shows how life is; people change."

Ikki, who leaned on the side of the ride, looked at Takato with rose eyebrows.

"How did you know?"

"I've been there before. Haven't I told you about Megidramon? But what I didn't tell you was when after Guilmon first Digivolved to Growlmon. Yamaki brought up the idea about Digimon being dangerous, and he couldn't be more right, and I was afraid that the next time Guilmon Digivolves, a part of him will disappears and he'll stop being my friend."

"Oh sure! You had that thing before, but the same thing is gonna happen to me too! I mean what if Metabee Meda-Upgrades to something like SkullGreymon, or this Megidramon, but this one he can't change back! What am I suppose to do?"

"Hey! Suck it up, Ikki!" Metabee shouted. "When I Meda-Upgraded to Gran-Metabee, I was still the Meda-slamma bot this side of the planet; you hear? Nobody, no force, or anything is gonna change Metabee! I fight for the right to Robattle like I always do!" 

"Oh yeah, but with your anger its most likely you will turn into something that RoBattles to the death, Metabee!" 

Metabee got his face on Ikki's. "Hey! You weren't Mr. Mellow yourself back there!"

"Hmm....maybe coming for a night stroll on the merry-go-round wasn't such a good idea."

The four startled from the new voice. They all turned their heads to find none other then the Peddler sitting on the side of a fountain.

"Not you again!" Ikki groaned.

"Who's he?" Takato asked.

"The Peddler. He always shows up when something bad happens to either give us advice or just try to sell chickens or rabbits." 

"Actually I'm selling rabbits today."

"Ooo, I like rabbits." Guilmon said.

"Don't you even dare, boy."

"I always see you running and then crying. Crying, always crying, like my rabbits here when they watch the tortoise beat the hare. Of course in time these rabbits grow into bigger rabbits that either likes to run faster, or just lay around doing nothing; doing things they never done when they were young. But no matter what, they will always cry when hearing the tortoise and the hare."

Once again, the peddler opened up Ikki's mind in another way. The Medafighter clenched his fist, remembering his friends are out there, risking their lives against Arcdrabeetlemon, even Karin and Erika.

"Come on, guys! We gotta help the others!" Ikki said as he ran back to the entrance.

Metabee chased after him. "About time, Ikki!"

Takato and Guilmon were gonna follow until they heard the peddler clear his throat. "Strange boy. Maybe I should change my sale pitch."

"I don't know, sir. I think you should keep the wise man thing."

Takato and Guilmon headed for the entrance gate, but as they got there, they found Ikki and Metabee with Rokusho keeping Impmon up.

"Impmon! What happened to him?" Takato asked.

"Some LadyDevimon witch planted a zit thing in my neck. I can't Digivolve to Beelzemon with this thing on!"

"Aw man, that sucks, pal!" Metabee said, clenching both his robotic hands. "Well how about we pull that sucker out?"

"Tried it, missile face. It hurts when I do; plus its stuck."

"Well I guess Rokusho will have to bring you back to Dr. Aki's later. In the meantime, we have to get back to Riverview." said Ikki as he stood up. 

"Yeah but its too far away from here. We'll never make it, unless." Metabee said, looking at Guilmon.

"The trip as WarGrowlmon will tire him out. By then, he won't have the strength to deal with Arcdrabeetlemon!" Takato said.

"Then how are we suppose to get there? The golf carts are slow as hell!"

"Well....oh yeah, I do remember getting this card last week." Takato said, pulling out a card and slashing it through his D-Arc. "DIGI-MODIFY!!!....DIGI-BUGGY ACTIVATE!!!"

Suddenly, a spark of lightning formed above their heads. Then a shape took form, tumbling down to the group. From the dust came a big blue tank with large treadmills, a cannon on front, and....ah I'm not good with describing weaponry. Use your imagination.

"Whoa....What is this?" Metabee asked, awing at the huge blue machine.

"This is the Digi-Buggy. Its from a Playstation game called Digimon World 2. I got the card from a random booster pack the other day before coming here."

"Whatever, pal! Looks like we now got some killer wheels now! Ikki, whadda you say? You ready to put the Meda in Meda-bopping?"

Ikki smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, let go!....Uh...Takato, do you know how to drive this thing?"

"Only one way to find out." Takato said making the others gulp.

****

Outskirts Riverview: 9:07 PM 

(**Play Night of Fate from Kingdom Hearts soundtrack**)

Back in the fields, outside of the city, the battle raged on as Cyberdramon was in a lock hold by Arcdrabeetlemon. A aerial fight took place around the two giant monsters, with Rapidmon, Taomon, and the Select Corps Medabots vs. the NoctoBats.

"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!!!"

After Taomon painted a symbol on thin air, the symbol blasted a beam of light, burning away all of the NoctoBats' parts, but their Tin-Peds.

"RAPID FIRE!!!" Rapidmon destroyed a few, one by one with his missiles. "Oh boy, its like trying to kill a school of knats. A little help here, Henry?"

Meters away from the battle, Henry can here Rapidmon's calls from his D-Arc. "Gotcha, buddy! DIGI-MODIFY!!!....PALIDRAMON ACTIVATE!!!"

The waist guns that once adorned on the famous Palidramon appeared on Rapidmon's waist. "Oh yeah! Now we're cooking! Hey there, bat brains! Here's my Medaparts! DESPERADO BLASTER!!!" the machine cannons rapidly blew away a number of NoctoBats, like fireworks.

"DIGI-MODIFY!!....PIEDMON ACTIVATE!!!"

With Rika slashing the card of the Dark Master Digimon, swords appeared from Taomon's huge sleeves. "TRUMP SWORD!!!" and destroyed a number of NoctoBats. 

"DIGI-MODIFY!!!....WEREGARURUMON ACTIVATE!!!"

Feeling the power of the werewolf Digimon, Cyberdramon rushed to his opponent, delivering a number of martial arts kicks and punches.

"WOLF CLAW!!!" 

And then he used the trademark attack of WereGarurumon, cutting a hole through Arcdrabeetlemon's chest, but the program healed the injury in seconds.

"It no use. We have to get that NoctoBat off of Arcdrabeetlemon." Henry said.

"No problem, Taomon will handle that. Taomon! You...!"

But then, Dr. Meda-Evil's voice cut off Rika's. **_"I have no time to play these games. Arcdrabeetlemon, fire your second bomb!"_**

"Aw nuts!" Henry and Rapidmon shouted.

"PROMINENCE BOMB!!!"

Right as the rocket prepare to lift off, the Select Corp tanks began to turn far back. **_"The creature is launching its weapon! All men pull back! Pull back!!"_**

Right as the rocket blasted off, Taomon brought up her shields while Rapidmon tried to make a run for it, until a bunch of NoctoBats swarm in his way.

"Hey! You stupid winged rats! Go away!"

(**Music ends in a beat**)

BOOM!!! Once again, the Digimon were caught in the blast, along with the Select Corp Medabots. 

"NO RAPIDMON!!!"

"CYBERDRAMON!!!"

"TAOMON!!!"

(**Play Sephiroth's theme.)**

Fire burned across the land, like hell rising from the earth. Arcdrabeetlemon walked through the flames like it was his main element that feeds his anger, and focused his visors face the Select Corp. The creature in the flames was like it really was a demon from the underworld, here to bring the Apocalypse to the earth. Far from the fire, cars on the freeway stopped and the drivers disembarked their vehicles to see the fury flaring across the landscape. 

**__**

"You see how foolish it is to face my power? Now leave me in my chaotic peace as I destroy those who defy me!"

Again, spreading his wings, and activating the back thrusters, Arcdrabeetlemon flew to the air and continued his way to Riverview with the remaining swarm of NoctoBats flying by his side.

Rika growled at the creature, wishing to crush this Meda-Evil with her bare hands. But then she looked at her D-Arc, showing a stats of her Digimon. "Hey guys, Taomon is still around. She's bringing Terriermon and Monodramon back here before she de-Digivolves."

"Good." said Henry****with a stern look. "Once she does, we'll just have to get back to Riverview on foot. I just hope the others are waiting inside the city."

"Yeah, and Gogglehead and his twin brother too!"

(music fades.)

****

Downtown Riverview: 9:27 PM

**__**

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring an emergency bulletin. Downtown Riverview, as we speak, is being attacked by another weapon from the RubberRobos; a weapon more powerful then Giganko that invaded the city a month ago. The military is immediately evacuating the area. All citizens are advised to evacuate as well. The studio here is also leaving the scene before the monster begins its terror. What the people of Riverview asks is, what will stop this monstrosity?"

"Okay, why are we here in the Medabot Corp when that psycho Medabot is heading here to crush it?" Kazu asked as all of the gang await for Arcdrabeetlemon on the roof of the Medabot corp. A wall of Select Corp. tanks barricaded the road that led to the building. Each of the Medafighters were given binoculars, so they can watch the fight from a great height. (A/N: Hey that rhymed.) 

"We are protecting the building, are we?" Jeri said. "Dr. Aki said Miss Caviar can block anything that can track who's controlling the Medabots for the media, and if we fail, we'll escape with Dr. Aki's helicopter."

"Oh yeah! Glad I thought of it."

"Hey what about me Susie?" Lopmon asked her Tamer. "I should help as well, and as Antylamon too."

"Uh...I don't know how to change, Wopmon." 

"What, then what was she doing with the D-Reaper as Antylamon?" Kenta asked. But then a thought just figured something: Maybe it was just a fluke. "Oh forget it." Kenta then handed her a Digivolve card. "Here, use this. We can sure have Endigomon on our side."

"Ahh....okay!....um....oh yeah...DIGI-MODIFY!! YAY!!....DIGIWOLUTION ACTIWATE!!!"

(Digivolution)

"LOPMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO....!!"

Lopmon grew around Ryo's height, and her ears extended even longer. Over her purple skin, she wore a yellow kung fu uniform, and a blue bandana around her neck. In addition, attached to her red gloves where blades that looks like some kind of a cheese cutter.

"TURUIEMON!!!!"

"Turuiemon?" Kazu and Kenta chorused. They expected the Digimon from the third movie to show, but they have this kung-fu bunny. 

**__**

Turuiemon: Beast man Digimon. A specialist at spy strategies. A hopping warrior who left the path of beasts.

Type: Data

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Gauntlet Claw, Lightning Kung-Fu 

"And they say Endigomon was Lopmon's Champion form in the movie! Whatever!" Kazu snorted as he looked over at Kenta's D-Arc. 

"Alright, everyone! Here he comes!" Leomon shouted. All the Medabots and Digimon waited for Arcdrabeetlemon on the roofs as the mutant Medabot hovered between the tall buildings. "Remember, everyone distract him while Sumilidon removes the Medabot off his neck! Okay....Ready.....NOW!!!!"

With the signal, the Medabots and Digimon jumped off the buildings, hurtling toward the giant cybrog. 

"Go get him, Tsuyoroth! MEDA-UPLOAD....GOLEMON'S GOLEMON PUNCH!!!"

"BULL RUSH!!!"

"GOLEMON PUNCH!!!"

The two muscle Medabots shot downward in top speed with the special attacks, but their tackles barely flinched Arcdrabeetlemon. Cyanbull bounced off of his armor, as well as Tsuyoroth, but the KBT Champion fired his chain around the Ultimate's neck, and flung around like a spin-a-wheel, till he crashed right in front of Arcdrabeetlemon's face.

"Ooo...not cool!"

Electracat and Telga-Brass slid down the side of a building with claws or feet. As Telga-Brass grinded down, she fired her guns at the mutant, even though it wasn't doing any damage, but just to get his attention.

"Oh boy..." muttered Telga-Brass as Arcdrabeetlemon fired his cannons at the girls. The two launched out of the way before the beam blew a chunk out of the building.

"Tenshinurse, drop Sumilidon on Arcdrabeetlemon, while he's distracted!" Karin ordered through her Meda-Watch.

"Gotcha."

The two fliers, Tengublazer, and Tenshinurse holding Sumilidon, flew high behind Arcdrabeetlemon. But as they almost neared him, the squad of NoctoBats appeared out of nowhere and attacked with their missiles.

"NoctoBats!!!" Tenshinurse shouted as she backed away from the web of missiles.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!"

"SCHWARZ STRAHL!!!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!"

"KAHUNA WAVES!!!"

"PARALYZE STING!!!" 

Five of the Digimon fell from the building tops, firing all their special attacks upon the incoming Medabot. But the NoctoBats few out of the smoke, blasting every ammo they had.

"My turn! LIGHTNING KUNG FU!!"

Turuiemon hurtled past the falling Digimon, flying through the Medabots at sonic speed, destroying them in the process. The remaining NoctoBats made a u-turn after Turuiemon landed on the street.

"Good, I wanted to use this one. GAUNTLET CLAW!!!"

The Champion Digimon leaped up straight after the in-coming Medabots, slicing the NoctoBats as she passed by with her bladed gauntlets. All what was left was the Medabots' tin-peds. (A/N: Come on, their alloy is as strong as a diamond.) 

"Whoa! This Digimon kicks!" Kazu shouted as he and Kenta watched the battle like a cartoon show.

"Hey wait a minute, why don't Phantom just stop him with the Medawatch?" Koji asked.

"I think he tried that and it didn't work." Erika answered.

"When was this?"

"Back in the limo, don't you remember while being jealous of everyone with the Meda-Upgrades?" Koji gave a surprised look. "Oh come on, it was so obvious." 

"SAMURAI SWORD!!!"

"BLUE ARROW H!!!"

Samurai swung his sword while Diama fired her arrow, but all shots and weapons bounced off of Arcdrabeetlemon's right shoulder.

"Gee....that always worked before." Diama said, scratching her head. 

Samurai took a big fall to the concrete, after his attack failing. After standing up, he looked high up to see the KBT Tsuyoroth still clamped on to Arcdrabeetlemon's face. (A/N: I must shorten the name.)

"Tsuyoroth! You have a great chance of removing the NoctoBat!" he shouted.

"I can't! My chain is tangled around his head!"

"Then use that to your advantage!" 

"Wha...?"

Just then, Tsuyoroth's Medafighter can be heard from his. **_"Come on, Tsuyoroth, dude! Bust his eye open!"_**

"Oh hell yeah!" extending back his drill arm, destroying the Ultimate Medabot's right eye, since it was glass.

**__**

"What? Who dares disarm his sight?" Dr. Meda-Evil shouted.

**__**

"Go for it, Tsuyoroth! Blind his other eye!" 

"Right on!" the Medabot grinned as he aimed for the other eye, until Arcdrabeetlemon grabbed the KBT Medabot, snapped his chain out, and tossed the Medabot to another street.

**__**

"Aw man!" Rintaro whined after Tsuyoroth crashed through the pavement, and degraded back to Kantaroth.

The mutant Medabot roared across the city before he then diverted his attention to the other Medabots and Digimon, who stood in another part of the street, fighting the swarm of NoctoBats.

**__**

"This mere child's play has gone on long enough! Arcdrabeetlemon, fire the bombs......I said fire the bombs!.....BLAST! No more! Very well, fire your cannons at full power!"

Charging all the power it can gather, Arcdrabeetlemon fired his most powerful beam straight at the heroes.

Telga-Brass did a double take when noticing the blast. "Um...Electracat? Do you remember****that line that rabbit Digimon say when some doom happens?"

"I think it was....aw nuts."

"Oh...thank you....~ahem~...AW NUTS!!!!"

BOOM!!! Cars, pavement, glass, everything rose from the mighty blast caused by the powerful beams. The Tamers and Medafighters from atop the Medabot Corp building shook their jaws when seeing their friends caught in the hellish fire.

"NO LEOMON!!!" Jeri screamed, seeing flashes of his death again.

"Look! Telga-Brass, Electracat, Leomon, and Marine-Angemon are still standing!" Erika shouted while looking through her binoculars.

Erika moved diverted her view to where Leomon held on a ledge of a building, while Electracat dug her claws through a building, high above the blast, and Marine Angemon just simply stayed high above.

"Whew! Faster then a speeding death ray, huh?" Electracat asked to Telga-Brass, who held on to her arm.

"Yeah, just keep congratulating yourself, Catwoman!" 

Everyone else lied on the crater, un-able to move, and de-Digivolved or degraded back to Rookie form. Koji fell to his knees after seeing his Medabot finished outside the crater and behind Arcdrabeetlemon.

__

"No...I failed. I had a chance to be a hero and I failed. No doubt Ikki will....oh forget about him, what about Sumilidon? Its hopeless for him now. If he can Meda..."

****

"K...K...Koji...."

The voice from his Medawatch brought his eyes up. He stood up, holding his binoculars over his eyes. From the magnified sight, he can see his Medabot still on his feet, wanting to fight. His body took heavy damage, though not as bad as the others got in the blast. After all, Arcdrabeetlemon tried to aim with one eye.

__

"Wow...he still wants to fight. After all that, after everyone having the Meda-Upgrade ability, he still wants to fight?" Koji was amazed at his Medabot's courage, his spirit. But then Koji remembered when he first heard that Ikki learned the Meda-Force. Koji worked so hard to find a way to overcome it, and he has by learning a power that can neutralizes the Medaforce called the Shadow Sword. _"No matter what the income, Sumilidon always makes me proud to be his Medafighter."_

His face flinched when something blinded him from his left. His mind clicked to the past, reminding him what that means. His heart skipped as he turned his shaking head to his glowing Medawatch.

__

"My watch.....can it be?...This can not be a joke!.....It is.....at last!" A new confidence has stool upon the wealthy boy. He grinned, diverting his eyes to the battle with his battle spirit rising more then ever. "Finally! Now its our turn! MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!!!!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"SUMILIDON MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO....!!!"

The tin-ped grew to a size taller than Telga-Brass. His face remained the same, but he grew long teeth like a true saber-tooth tiger, and his head shifted slightly pointy, like he has a snout. But in addition, he grew long, spiky, red hair. He chest part remained the same, except he was designed to as if he has real muscles. His right arm part still had the claws, but now they were longer, sharper, and have a third claw. Though the design on his right wrist looks like the claws are retractable. His left arm had a design different from his right. The hand was bigger then the claw one, and the gauntlet had a hole with a pink glass on the end. His legs grew long, but were position like a animal, like it has two knee caps I believe.

"TARADADON!!!"

"Whoa, Kenta check out Koji's Medabot!" Kazu shouted as he pulled his friend to look through his view.

"Whoa! That's a cool looking Medabot!" 

While the boys went at it like guys ogling at a new video game, Alice rolled her eyes at them. _"Boys..."_

Taradadon

Medafighter: Koji

Type: Saber-tooth tiger STG- 19207

Stage: Champion

Specialty: Speed/Sword

However, Koji reaction on his new Medabot was different, more calm like. _"Incredible. His design is a bit similar, but yet improved. I guess good things sometimes comes if you be patient. Lets see if his new power is worth the wait." _Grinning, Koji held his watch up his chin. "Taradadon, show me what you can do! Aim for the Medabot on his neck!"

Reacting to his Medafighter's command, Taradadon dashed forth in a speed no Olympic runner can match. The NoctoBats flew toward the sprinting Medabot, firing the missile shots, but Taradadon avoided the shots with such speed, it was like he was teleporting around them.

__

"Amazing! His increased speed may be more then Electracat's. Now, Taradadon, attack!"

The saber-tooth Medabot leaped with such superb strength, it was like he was flying. As he closed in on the school of NoctoBats, he extend back his right arm, retracting his new claws out. (A/N: Like Wolverine) He clawed through one NoctoBat, and leaped off of it, flying with even more speed, and slashing through the bots like a ninja till he neared the back of Arcdrabeetlemon.

"Hurry, use your punch ability!" 

"Right!" closing fast, Taradadon extended back his large left hand, focusing electric energy in them. "HAMMER BUSTER!!!" thrusting his fist, he crushed the Medabot like a soda can. 

**__**

"What? What is the meaning of this? My...control....its........" with that, Dr. Meda-Evil's voice trailed off.

"Yes! We did it, Taradadon!" Koji cheered until Alexia tapped him on the head.

"Good job, Mr. Hero. Now how are we gonna stop this thing?" Alexia asked, pointing to the mutant Medabot who was now roaring with high rage. "Even though he can't heal himself anymore, he's now free, and he's pretty pissed!" 

"Well....I'm sure he has a weakness somewhere."

The remaining Medabots, and Digimon stood their ground, trying to protect the Medabot Corp at all costs from the free mutant Medabot. Arcdrabeetlemon diverted to the defending heroes, since he still remembered what happened while he was controlled, and his mind was filled with rage for those that tried to fight him.

"Stop!" 

A rope grappled on a nearby lamppost, and Phantom Renegade slid down on it, landing between the heroes and Arcdrabeetlemon.

"Arcbeetle! Its me! Phantom! Please fight the beast inside of you!" 

Arcdrabeetlemon didn't make time to listen, but did however aimed his cannons at his former Medafighter.

"Arcbeetle! NO!"

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!!"

A painful feeling struck on Arcdrabeetlemon's back. The creature roared as it twist around to find two more opponents: WarGrowlmon, and GranMetabee. Takato and Ikki stood meters away from the fight, right behind their creatures, with Rokusho and Impmon. But however Ikki seemed to have a scarred look on Arcdrabeetlemon.

"Boy, I can't believe we made it after Pineapple-Head's so-called driving!"

"Hey! I only got six years till I get my license!"

"This ends here!" WarGrowlmon shouted at Arcdrabeetlemon. The cybrog dinosaur was about to make his strike until something tackled him to another street. Takato diverted to the left to find a familiar Digimon pinning WarGrowlmon on a building. 

"Aw nuts! MetalDevidramon!" Takato shouted. "I guess you guys have to take it from here!"

"No problem!" Impmon shouted as he and Rokusho rushed in after the giant Medabot.

"Alright, you ready, Ikki?" GranMetabee asked. Wasting no time, the Champion Medabot joined in the battle.

(Grani: **_Download song: 'Crawling' by Linkin Park of album: Hybrid Theory.....Complete. Playing song now.)_**

Ikki stood still, shaking in cold fear, and cold sweat dripped over his face. Looking at the evil Medabot gave him visions of what if Metabee dark Meda-Upgrades. The words from the mysterious peddler did not sweep away the fear from his skin. How can he ever fight when there's a chance he could turn his best friend into a monster? 

__

"Good luck, GranMetabee."

  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!"

"MAGNUM PELLETS!!!"

"ELECTRO THUNDER!!!"

Three of the warriors fired their best attacks from behind, but neither was causing any damage. Arcdrabeetlemon aimed his cannons from both ways, and blasted his foes from both sides good, forcing Leomon and Electracat to degrade and de-Digivolve.

"Yo! I'm still standing! PLASMA CANNONS!!!" GranMetabee charged forth at the monster, firing his cannons upon.

__

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)   
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Ikki struggled to keep the fears from stopping him to help GranMetabee. As he did, he noticed the very skinny part of Arcdrabeetlemon's chest that looks like something from ArcaDemon. Even though the mutant Medabot's hide is a formable armor to penetrate, perhaps that skinnier part could be the weakest. 

"GRANMETABEE!! AIM FOR THE HOLLOW PART!!!"

Like he was one step ahead of him, GranMetabee gathered energy in his right cannon. "One step ahead of you, Ikki! MEGA CANNON!!!"

__

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

The huge blast struck that part, making the beast scream in pain. Out of extreme anger, Arcdrabeetlemon launched forth grabbed GranMetabee and squeezed the circuits out of him. Ikki felt like his heart skipped a beat or two. He felt like he was the one in the monster's grip. Ikki's body gave in as he fell to his knees.

"I...can't go on....its over...." was all he said before he passed out.

From atop the building, a scream from Erika can be heard from the battlefield. "IKKI!!!!!!!"

__

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem... 

__

"You better keep saving your pennies, Ikki. Someday you might actually take me and Brass on for real, RoBattle style."

"RoBattles are about soul and mind power. The Medabot's soul and the Medafighter's mind, combined!"

"Correction! You called me a piece of junk! Who's a piece of junk now, mister?"

"You're not a Medafighter! You're a Medafool! A Medafailure!"

"You're a true Medafighter, Ikki." 

__

"Come on, Ikki! You're soul and mind power brought you this far, did it? So trust in your soul and mind power again! They won't let you down."

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)   
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

****

"Where am I? What's all.....hey...I remember that!"

Ikki found himself floating in a dark void, with hologram pictures of his past flying right by him. He felt cold, he felt the darkness was stinging his pain. He held on to his right arm, shivering all over.

**__**

"Ikki...."

"Wha...? Metabee?" Ikki breathed deeply as he saw his Medabot, as GranMetabee, further ahead, but he was covered in shadows. 

**__**

"So, you're just gonna give, huh? Let all these memories go by like this? I thought you were a Medafighter."

"Metabee? What are you....?"

At that moment, Erika appeared behind GranMetabee, but she was taller, and older looking. **_"Come on, Ikki! Suck it up!"_**

"Erika...?"

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

****

"So you almost made the biggest mistake of your life. So what? We still don't think differently of you."

"Yeah, Erika is right, pal! Come on, I can give this goon a Gran-Metabee-bopping, but I need your help this time."

"Ikki....please get up!"

The young Medafighter closed his eyes, shuddering from fear. How could he do it? Why is he in this? What would make him so worthy? He was gonna ask but he saw his two friends slowly drifting away.

**__**

"NO!! WAIT!! GIVE ME ONE SHOT!!! METABEE!! ERIKA!!!"

Erika held out a hand over GranMetabee, calling out to him. **_"Ikki....wake up...."_**

"ERIKA!!!"

"Wake up....IKKI!!!"

"GAAAAHH!!!" Ikki snapped up before breathing heavenly. Then he found Telga-Brass, and Phantom Renegade looking down upon him.

**__**

"About time you got up, knuckle brain!" Ikki screamed when he heard Erika's voice from Telga-Brass. **_"Calm down! I'm talking through Telga-Brass' com link. Get back on your feet! GranMetabee needs you!"_**

Ikki gasped when he saw his Medabot still in Arcdrabeetlemon's grip. The Select Corp's tanks fired every ammo they had, but nothing was working. Ikki breathed as if he was punched in the gut. A shadow blankets Ikki's eyes that dripped tears as he stood up from the concrete. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the small sliver goggles that Rika forced him to not wear, and wore them over his hair.

__

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

**__**

"Come on, Ikki! Show some courage, and..."

"YOU WANT COURAGE? I'LL SHOW YOU COURAGE!!!" he shouted with a line he heard from the Digimon show. With his hand tightened with a strong grip, a blue light emitted from his palm. 

Behind the Medafighter, Rika, with Kyubimon, appeared just in time to see the light show. "No way...does Meda-boy have a blue card?"

Like with instincts, Ikki placed a blue medal in his watch and pressed the screen that said 'Bypass Upgrade'. "GRANMETABEE!!...MEDA-UPGRADE NOW!!!!"

(Bypass-Upgrade Digivolution)

"GRANMETABEE BYPASS UPGRADE TOOO.....!!!" 

__

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing what is real

His tin-ped cracked through the GranMetabee shell, and grew to a height of WarGrowlmon. Robotic hands attached new parts to the ped. The helmet almost looks like Metabee's, but the side had pointy plates, and the little cannons were rectangular shaped. He was given a chest part that looked like it was polygonal, but the shoulders had long heighten cannons on it. His gauntlets lacked the cannons, but now have sharp blades in them. Under his chest part, you can see that his torso is long and skinny, but they were covered with some kind of metal plates to resemble a six-pax. On his waist, a part similar to the waist part in Metabee was adorned, but more square like, and his boots was also squared, and the ankles had a black part on it, near a metal piece that went over his foot.

__

  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/confusing what is real

"MEGALOBEEMON!!!"

(Grani: **_Ending song.......complete_**.)

The force of a blue aura blast blew Arcdrabeetlemon to a building, making the chunks of the wall crumble on him. Roaring in anger, the robotic monster pushed himself out of the wall to come in battle with a larger version of the Medabot that was in his grip.

"Come on, Arcbeetle! If I have to kick the crap out of you to bring you back, so be it!" said the new Ultimate level Medabot: Megalobeemon.

Megalobeemon 

Medafighter: Ikki

Type: KBT cybrog mech 11220

Stage: Ultimate

Specialty: Energy cannons 

**__**

"THEN ITS AGREED!!"

Suddenly, a large blimp with a screen under it flew over the battlefield. After the screen fizzed, Mr. Referee's face appeared. Rika groaned and this man's obsessive behavior.

"Ludicrous! This geezer just shows up out of nowhere! How?" Rika groaned as she leaned on her Digimon.

"I don't know, Rika, but I'm green of envy. He's more stealthy then I am."

**__**

"I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THIS TO BE A SUBMISSION ROBATTLE!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY?....Medabots....ROOOOBATTLE!!!!" 

(**Medabots theme plays**.)

From the sound of the bell, Arcdrabeetlemon gave his loud roar as he charged at his new opponent. Megalobeemon grabbed his shoulders and extended back his legs to slow the mutant Medabot down. The cybrog mech pulled Arcdrabeetlemon over his head, and then swung the mutant hard on the pavement. Another attack was going to be used but the Arcdrabeetlemon began to get up.

"Alright, get back, Megalobeemon!" Ikki said through his watch. "Get a good distance and fire your lasers!"

"You got it!" his Medabot said as he jumped back. Suddenly, the cannons on his shoulders emitted blue energy. "MULTI-BLASTER!!!!" he fired rounds and rounds of laser blasts, damaging Arcdrabeetlemon all around, and forced him off his feet.

But then the mutant Medabot stood back up again, roaring with a powerful might across the city. Megalobeemon ran toward the Medabot, but then Arcdrabeetlemon fired his cannons like a machine gun, making Megalobeemon take high damage.

"Gaahh.....ugg....uhh..." Telga-Brass and Phantom blinked in confusion from looking at Ikki.

"Ikki, what's wrong?" Phantom asked as Ikki held on his ribs.

"Just great...now I feel every hit.....okay, enough playing around!"

The mutant Medabot sprout his wings before he took to the air. But as Megalobeemon ran after his opponent, robotic wings appeared from the back of his armor chest and a rocket was activated as well.

"Man, Ikki sure is full of surprises, huh Karin?" Vill asked as he and the others watched the even from atop Medabot Corp.

"I'll say."

"Monkey see! Monkey kill, pal!" he shouted as he flew after Arcdrabeetlemon. 

Ikki grimly looked up at the aerial battle. _"Arcdrabeetlemon should be harder then this. When he was Arcbeetle, he played Metabee around. But now that he's fighting in rage, and without his Medafighter, he can't fight to his full potential." _

Just then, Megalobeemon stretched his body, and then the plates on his stomach opened up to reveal many missiles. (A/N: Think Endigomon's Koko Crusher.) "The forecast says that there's going to be a heavy storm of BOMBER BARRAGE!!!!"

A storm of missiles flied through the air like a school of flies, critically damaging Arcdrabeetlemon in the smoke explosions. 

"Hurry, get in close! MEDA UPLOAD.....OKUWAMON'S DOUBLE SCISSOR CLAW!!!"

The cybrog mech rocketed toward the stunned Arcdrabeetlemon, as his right arm turned into Okuwamon's claw. "Taste this! DOUBLE SCISSOR CLAW!!!" with a mighty swipe, Megalobeemon cut a hole through the screaming mutant.

"YOU...DIE...NOOOW!!!!!" the mutant shouted. Suddenly, after Arcdrabeetlemon tumbled back, he was coated in a gust of yellow energy.

"Guess what! In this form, I can fully control the Medaforce! So two can play at that game, bud!" proving his point, he manually gathered green power from his energy, also creating a gust.

"MEEEDAFOOORCE!!!!"

"MEEEDAFOOORCE!!!!"

From the aerial assault, each of the ultimate level Medabots threw a powerful energy of the Medaforce. Both blast collide into each other, and just like the battle in Rosewood, the two beams struggled to overcome the other as the Medabots poured all the energy they had in the Medaforce.

"Oh no! We can't afford for them to keep at this! We'll be destroyed in the explosion!" Phantom warned. _"And it might bring back...."_

"DIGI-MODIFY!!...CREST OF COURAGE ACTIVATE!!!!"

Suddenly, WarGrowlmon flew over Ikki while he was coated in a sunny orange energy. The Digimon hovered next to Megalobeemon, preparing his main attack.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!!!"

The twin crimson beams, added with the power of the crest, combined with Megalobeemon's Medaforce, cut through Arcdrabeetlemon's Medaforce like butter, and engulfed the mighty Medabot in the power of the crest and Medaforce. 

(**end song**.)

After the two beams dissipated, especially from almost blowing up the Medabot Corp, Arcbeetle took the place of Arcdrabeetlemon and hurtled straight through the air, but luckily for him, Taradadon used his cat reflexes to bounce off of a building, and catch the badly damaged Medabot.

**__**

"FUNCTION CEASED!!" Mr. Referee shouted from the blimp TV screen. **_"But unfortunately, Ikki receives a foul from non-Medafighter assistants!"_**

Ikki and Takato snapped their heads straight up at the blimp with anger in their teeth.

"SO WHAT IF I HELPED IKKI?"

"THE IMPORTANT THING IS: THE CITY IS SAVED AGAIN!!!!"

"WE WON!!!!" the two shouted.

Breathing from the shouting, both Ikki and Takato looked at each other and smiled. Then a rumble interrupted. shaking their heads, they found WarGrowlmon and Megalobeemon standing before them.

"I said it once and I'll say it again: You're a true Medafighter, Ikki."

The young Medafighter's eyes sparkled after hear that compliment from his Medabot. "Thanks, Megalobeemon." Ikki couldn't hold his excitement any longer. He was so happy that Metabee made it to the Ultimate level, without becoming evil. He felt like dancing, so he linked Takato's arm around his, and then they did some stupid square dance routine.

"Hey Henry, that must be their RPG victory dance." Terriermon said as he and his Tamer finally showed up.

"Yeah....Medabots Digivolving at a uncontrollable rate.....its like there's a Digivolving plague going around, which is the Digi-gnomes."

"More like a Digital Fever."

Both Erika and Rika slapped their foreheads while they watched their crushes making fools out of themselves. Both of the girls shook their heads, rolled their eyes as they thought: _"Stupid Gogglehead."_

High above the city, a helicopter from Select Corp flew over the roofs, where a solider looked below at the two heroes, and their creatures who were just de-evolving. 

"Way a go, Ikki.....you did it again....son." 

The group from atop the building walked back to met up with Ikki and Takato, but Koji stood their on the roof, glaring angrily at his formable adversary.

__

"This is absurd! Its unfair! I can't believe it! Just when I finally gotten Sumilidon to Meda-Upgrade to a form more powerful then GranMetabee, Ikki just shows up and some how has his Medabot reach the next level! How? How did he do it?" the second ranked Medafighter clinched his fist so tight, and grinded his teeth. _"I...will not let a groundling upstage me! I will get the respect I so richly deserve!"_

Far from the Medabot corp., high above the city, the gigantic MetalDevidramon soared through the skies, glaring back at the corp. A regret flowed through his digital soul about that he lost to WarGrowlmon, but.....it didn't matter. Even though he was following orders, all was going according to plan. 

"Yes, Meda-Evil....try with your power to use the Digivolution for your doing. Yes.....oh I hope you'll do....Bwhahahha!!!!"

end of part 14.............

Tai: Whoa, just what is MetalDevidramon up to, how will Koji deal with his rival, and what is Meda-Evil's true plan? I sure hope the Tamers and Medafighters are up to this. Stay tuned for Digital Fever. 

Me: Maybe I should've keep this page with chapter 13....oh well. Hey guys, have you noticed we're getting less reviews?

Terra: Yeah....but look at it this way: Less work.

Me: Right....

Caro N- Thanks for the review. And if you want to see messed up computers, tyr the one back at my house.

Caterfree10- Thanks for the review.

Dragua- Well at least I got a third chapter in quick.

Sonicmon- Does this beat my record? Like I said, I never seen all the WRC episodes.

Crow T Robot- Now how did he get there?

Devimon- Um.....sorry......

Ninetalesuk- Don't worry. So far, your Digimon will play an important part of the story.

Max Acorn- Well thanks for the review.....and calm down. I know Ryo and Koji are asses but geese!

Vill: Yeah. You know, all I had to do was rudely say to Karin: "We can see that, Pinko" and now people wants me to hook up with her.

Me: Its funny how things love works. 

Unknown1- Thanks for the detailed review....and yes you can say swears....just don't over do it. There's children reading this.

Luis- Thanks for the review.

Unknow2- Soon....VERY soon.

SerpentTreize- Well I fixed it, now I can go on with my life.

The dragon master- But....TK never had anything bad happen to Patamon. Sure in season 1, but Tai was the Goggleboy. 

Davis: Man! Why does everyone say that TG should be the goggleboy instead of me? He already been in season 1!

Me: I know you do that on purpose, buts its TK! And I don't know. Maybe people think you're annoying.

Yolei: You got that right.

Davis: Was I asking your option, nerdette?

Yolei: NERDETTE?!!! Why you slimy little toad!

Davis: Dweeb!

Yolei: Pervert!

Davis: Wart face!

Yolei: Goggle-face!

Davis: Chicken legs!

Me: Oy vay! ~groan~

Mallory: I give em two minutes to kiss and make out.

Me: Don't you mean make up?

Mallory: I meant what I said.

HellRavenmon- So what? There's a couple of Yu-Gi-oh, Harry Potter crossovers, but I'm not gonna do that. I'm thinking with Mega Man.

Terra: That doesn't seem to be a.....(Terra looks over his notes.) Oh....you Seth Turtle copy cat!

Me: Hey, its just a thought.

SilverDragon- Not Yu-Gi-Oh. I know how to play that game well. I'm talking about the Harry Potter card game.

Phantom Fan- I know that, but I thought his medal used to be in that body. Oh well, I think of something.

Youkai Youko- Thanks for the review.

Kalvin- Thanks for the review

The changer of ways- Magic the Gathering? I would, of I knew how to play Magic the Gathering. And Final Fantasy I don't know much.

Me: Oh yeah! I've also do some fan art. If you want to see them, go to my page and click on the homepage. Well I'm done. Gotta finish on some homework....damn homework...

__

"Your brain must be broken or something." ~ Inuyasha

__

"SIT!!!" ~ Kagome ~ 

__

"That's right...BIG sit." ~Miroku ~ Inuyasha

__

"Uh...what just happened?" ~Takuya

__

"Before or after you became a Digimon?" ~Zoe ~ Digimon Frontier 


	15. Episode 15: Crouching tengu hidden drago...

Me: Hello, sorry to keep you waiting....~yawn~....Uh...I do not own Medabots nor Digimon, nor do I own Alexia and Diama by HellRavenmon, or MetalDevidramon by Ninetalesuk. But I own all....~yawn~...Meda-Upgrade Medabots.

Terra: Tired?

Me: Yeah....(rubs eyes) I've been at this all night. Oh, Warning to all: This maybe the longest chapter I've done so far. So everyone just pace yourself, and I'm really sorry that this chapter is too long, but since I've kept you all for over two months of this story, I might as well write something to hold you off until the next chapter comes. 

Eh enough with this, lets just get on with the LONG chapter. Repeat: LONG

****

Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever

****

24 Hop Mart: 8:12 AM 

The bright and morning sun arisen upon the town of Riverview on a Tuesday morning, though parts of the town are still in shock of the attack that happened last night: Arcdrabeetlemon. (A/N: I must change the name) The road that led to the Medabot Corp was closed of for the city construction crew to repair. Though the boy named Jenrya Henry Lee continued to head off to school without worry that the public did not knew that he and his friends were involved in the horrific experience. Course the town had a things like this happen to them, like Giganko, or the more dreaded Ten Days of Darkness, which the kids have no knowledge to that.

Even though it was school time once again, Henry walked in a path not leading, or one of them leading to school. He didn't even walked with Vill Takeshi, the one who's house he's staying in until the Tamers' mission is completed. He had a hidden agenda at a small store called the 24 Hop Mart where the other Henry worked at.

The older Henry set up the counter for yet another day at work until his ears prepped up at familiar sound doors sliding.

"Morning, Henry." the Tamer said as he entered in.

"Morning, Henry."

Suddenly a loud snicker was heard from the Tamer's bag. "Oh that was too rich...BLAHAHAHAH!!!"

The Tamer grimed his face as he reached in his bag to pull out a laughing Terriermon. "Will you stop making fun of us just because we have the same names?"

"Then tell your parents about the name department....~snicker~!"

"Ignore him, and its Jenrya now, remember?"

The older Henry nodded at Jenrya, remembering that they agreed to only call him Jenrya when he's around the adult Henry. 

After Jenrya let his Digimon out of the bag, he casually walked toward the isle, while looking around the area. Henry blinked in confusion at the young child, wondering what was he looking for.

"Uh....you need something, Jenrya?"

"No, just browsing."

Browsing at he is, Henry observed the boy to be only looking toward each isle, not even entering to look at the goods the store sells. Perhaps he was just looking for someone.

"You're looking for someone?" Henry asked.

Jenrya, with a neutral face, motioned over to the counter. "Just making sure no one was here."

"Why...?"

He did not answer for that moment. He kept his face so neutral as he watched Terriermon bounce on the counter. 

****

BAM

With a few seconds, Jenrya slammed his palms on the counter, startling the adult clerk.

"What...happened?" Jenrya said, eying Henry with serious eyes.

"What happened? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean? What happened to Arcbeetle back there?"

"Arcbeetle? Oh you mean Phantom Renegade's Medabot? I don't know. Dr. Aki haven't told me much about his condition. He's still trying to...."

"You're lucky Terriermon disconnected the cameras so that your boss won't hear this."

"What?" Looking under counter, the cable box to the cameras was turned off. 

"Come on, Phantom. Jen here has some school and I haven't eaten much." Terriermon said, tapping his little feet. "And no food makes me a cranky Digimon."

Henry stood up, trying to hold back his shocked face. He gave a smile and a small laugh. "You think I'm the....oh I wish! I mean who wouldn't wanna be the Phantom; The guy is such a genus."

"Gee then you must of gotten your wish a long time ago, huh?" Terriermon asked with a grin under his nose.

"Huh?"

Jenrya reached into his pockets and pulled out a tiny bag with a piece of a black cloth. He picked it up with only a clipper and rose it under Terriermon's nose.

Henry silently gulped, watching Jenrya performing an act. "Uh....what are you doing? Why is your rabbit...?"

"Terriermon is dog; a lot of people mistaken him for a rabbit." Jenrya said as Terriermon whiffed the cloth. "And you know what dogs are really good for."

Releasing a cold sweat down on Henry's face, Terriermon hopped near the young adult, sniffing around him.

"Oh yeah. Defiantly the same scent, no doubt about it. He's none other than...." with quick reflex, Terriermon hopped off the counter and looked through Henry's bag before bouncing back with the Phantom's mask worn on his face. "The Phantom Renegade! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Henry felt his face going pale. His best secret was revealed just in a few days after the Tamers came to town.

"Now that I made my point, are you gonna tell me what happened with Arcbeetle?"

Pressing his lips hard, Henry slumped down, feeling that he lost. "I...don't know. Right after he got blown by that monkey Digimon, he crashed into one of those things that deliver the Meda-Upgradtion."

"The Digi-Gnomes. But that doesn't explain how could Arcbeetle Digivolve into a dark Ultimate with you either forcing him to, or revealing any kind of anger or other negative emotions." Jenrya said as Terriermon danced around with the mask on.

"Oh yeah. Impmon told me about what happened to Takato....look, I'm not sure. I believed it had something to do with the Ten Days of Darkness."

"Ten Days of Darkness?" he repeated as he pulled back his Digimon's ears.

As Henry leaned back on the wall, Jenrya could tell that he must had some painful thoughts in his mind. It would seem whatever he was going to tell him, he didn't like going back to it.

"Eight years ago, I competed in the World Robattle Championships. At the last round, my Medabot, which was KBT type just like Ikki's, used the Medaforce on someone who had the power too. Whatever happened as those blasts struck each other, it somehow released a force that corrupted the Medabots to go insane and attack anything they see, even their own Medafighters."

Henry paused, trying to gather more strength. "I discovered that the source was coming from my own Medabot: Metabeetle. His medal was giving off the signal to drive the Medabots insane......it could not be stopped......unless..........."

Jenrya and Terriermon stared on at the pre-adult, as he leaned back even more, covering his tear flooded eyes. The two looked at each other in guilt. 

"You....destroyed him....." Jenrya whispered low enough for only Terriermon to hear. 

That sure brought back memories. Around when Jenrya met Terriermon, the little Digimon was just part of a game. When he Digivolved Terriermon to Gargomon, the Champion went insane and started blasting everything in sight. Even though it was a game, Jenrya felt for Terriermon as if he was alive, and felt so responsible for his insane madness. 

Right after Terriermon came to life, Jenrya vowed never to pit Terriermon in a battle again, nor Digivolve him, and it got worse when he Digivolved again and Gargomon almost killed Rika. If it came down to that....if Terriermon Digivolved into something like Megidramon, and could not be stopped.....would he had to.....do something Henry was forced to do? Destroy his own Digimon? 

Just then, breaking Jenrya's thoughts, Henry continued to speak with his tear gushing voice. "So...I became the Phantom later on, and vowed to steal all the rare medals, so no one can ever use them again."

Jenrya let the guilt flow down before questioning. "But....how could...why would Ikki...?"

"Rare medals are a powerful thing. Not even Dr. Aki knows about them. It is a power to be reckoned with, such proven at the Ten Days of Darkness. I only let Ikki keep his medal because of the bond he shares with it."

"If that's true, perhaps Medabots are different when it comes to Digivolving. Maybe if rare medals are very powerful...I'm guessing that perhaps yours could be evil."

Henry shot his eyes up. "Evil?"

"Well in order to Dark Digivolve, a Digimon has to either have a some negative personalities, or use its partners dark influences and energies. Even though you haven't expressed any negative acts, perhaps Arcbeetle's rare medal was powerful enough to harness your bottled up feelings. Maybe there could be some evil force within that medal."

"Geeze, Jen. And you say I should keep my mouth shut." Terriermon said while pointing at Henry.

The mysterious young man leaned on the counter with a pale look. It would seem now he's more worried about Arcbeetle. Jenrya felt that maybe he said enough and decided to leave.

"Uh.....sorry, Henry."

"Its okay....I'll be alright."

Henry let the young boy leave without telling him to keep his secret untold. It was quite obvious from making sure no one was around that he can be trusted. But aside from that, what about Arcbeetle? Can it be what Jenrya said was true. Would he have to share Metabeetle's fate?

"Man Henry, at least I don't make people feel like they're in the gutter."

"Terriermon, will you just let it go. I was sorry, but I had to get some answers." Henry continued further to school, placing his hands in his pockets. Right as he stopped on a corner of a sidewalk, he sighed. "The matter of the Meda-Upgrade and the rare medals is getting seriously urgent. Rare medals could be more dangerous with the power if it was corrupted like Arcbeetle's could be. After school, we'll have to talk to Dr. Aki to learn about Medabots before continuing to further acts."

"Boring!"

****

Riverview School: 8:36 AM 

The front yard of Riverview school, where the students gather around and do whatever to kill the time before they had to start class. The children usual spend that time either play ball, talk about Medabots, etc. But after what happened last night, Arcdrabeetlemon was the subject from almost everyone's lips. Takato stood around on the middle of the yard, hearing the kids conversations.

"Did you see what happened on TV? Some Medabot tore the streets like nothing."

"It made even Giganko look like a walking Lego toy."

"What about those other two Medabots? Did you see that red one?"

Takato went pale, hearing their conversations about WarGrowlmon. He feared that anyone even knew that he and his friends had anything to do with it.

"Nobody knows we were involved, Takato." 

Gasping, Takato diverted to his left to find Jeri, and Rika and on his right was Ikki and Erika.

"Dr. Aki and Yamaki made sure no one saw us." Jeri continued.

"Oh hey, guys. Feeling any better, Ikki?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be? I always bounce back." Ikki said as he stretched his arms. "I mean, you ain't."

"Well all this talk about last night is kind of making me nervous."

"Well its not everyday an evolved Medabot runs amuck." Ikki shrugged.

"Yeah, we had something like this with Giganko." Erika continued.

"But now we gotta deal with Dr. Meda-Evil." a new voice said, who happens to be Vill, just walking toward the group.

"Hi, Vill! Ruff!....where's Henry?" Jeri's puppet asked.

Vill shook off the awkward feeling from the puppet. "Uh...he said he had some quick business elsewhere. He'll be here in a little while."

"Hopefully he will. I don't want him to share the pain I felt from that coach's punishment. ~shudder~." Takato cringed.

"Einstein doing laps. That'll be one for my photo album."

"Very funny, Rika."

"I'll show you funny, GoggleHead!"

Right as Takato gave a nervous laugh, Henry appeared with a thoughtful look across his face.

"Oh there you are Henry." Jeri said, walking up to him. Being the thoughtful girl she is, she noticed the boy's look and felt a little concern for him. "What's wrong, why did you walked off?"

"I...had to do some thinking. Listen, guys. After school, I think we should talk to Dr. Aki about the Medabots and medals. If Digivolving is different when it comes to Medabots, then we gotta be prepared."

"So you want us to ask for the doc to give us a tour on Medabots?" Rika asked.

"Yes...since we are on a different world, I think us Tamers has to know more about Medabots. Our new enemy seems to be a master of Medabots, and somehow knows a lot about Digimon. I suppose we should do the same, and study more about Medabots so we know how to control the Meda-Upgrade." 

"Oh give me a break, Einstein. Meda-Upgrading is just like Digivolving. What's the difference?"

"Well, Rika, I think that some medals are the same as humans using massive power for evil doings. Arcbeetle's medal could be evil, and that force probably tried to corrupt the Digivolution. If this Meda-Evil harnessed the Meda-Upgration, he could create an army of super Medabots."

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that!" Ikki said. 

"Alright, I think you made a point, Henry." Takato said, then facing the gang. "After school, every Tamer must meet up to have a talk with the doctor. Clear?"

"Crystal." Jeri said followed by a 'ruff' from her puppet.

"Whatever, GoggleHead."

Then the blue haired boy scanned the crew. "Where are the others?" Henry asked.

"Under that tree with the Screws, playing with the Digimon cards." Takato pointed up to that tree, where it would seem Kazu yet again triumphed over Kenta and the Screws laughed at his pity.

Rika grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "Stand back boys and watch the master show you how to break one's spirit."

The group walked over to the others, wanting to see Rika torture another victim in the card game. Since Vill was behind Henry, Terriermon popped out of the bag and stopped him with his ears.

"What?" Vill asked impatiently.

"Enough small talk. Come on, tell us the goods."

"What goods?"

"~laughs~...'What goods?'" leaning closer, Terriermon whispered. "You know?....The red haired chick."

"PINKO!?!!"

Terriermon snickered from the amusement of Vill's red face. Henry covered his face, embarrassed from his partner's antics.

"So its Pinko, now, huh?....Why do you call her that, anyway?"

"Well, her pink dress was the first thing I saw, that's all."

This received a chuckle from the dog Digimon. "But...~snicker~...why look there when you know she not developed yet?"

"Terriermon!" Henry warned.

"Whoa! Momentai!"

"Look, rabbit! I told you, she ain't my type! We're just friends."

"Please....that's what they all say. I seen you when she gave ya the puppy dog eyes, and then kissed you in the cheeks."

Terriermon laughed some more as Vill became even more red. Henry groaned again as he stuffed the Digimon deep in his bag.

"Ignore him, Vill." Henry said as he walked back to the group, whom Rika already defeated Kazu and making him cry.

Vill bit his lip, waiting for the blushing to stop. But then his eyes popped up before he caught up with Henry.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I still gotta have my revenge on that Alexia." Vill crushed his fist, giving a raged look on his face. "Cause when I find her, I'll seriously hammer her in a Ro-battle." 

"You're really taking that Hong Kong thing way too seriously." Henry sighed.

"How would you like it if someone beat you with a cheep trick and everyone laughed at you, huh?"

Henry took a stop before a gave a loud sigh. "Look, I don't want you going insane for revenge just because that girl embarrassed you in front of a crowd. Just let it go or you'll defiantly hurt her or someone else. I'm sure you know that revenge only makes things worse."

"Funny, usually it makes me feel so good!" Vill said with a grin.

Henry angrily growled. "Argh! What does Karin see in you anyway?" Vill gave a 'huh' while Henry paced around. "Look....if you have a Ro-battle, do not use the Meda-Upgrade."

"_Damn it! Ruined my fun._.....Fine." Right after Henry walked to the others, Vill then muttered. "That doesn't mean I'll go easy on her."

****

Riverview Middle School: 3:02 PM 

The bell ranged throughout the school, signaling the students that another day of school has ended; and that means a few hours of freedom for the happy kids. The Tamers had survived their second day of school, without being victims to the ravage Coach Mountain and his laps of hell. Exiting the building, Kazu stretched his stiffed arms, as well as Kenta, as if they been locked up for days.

"Man I thought we never get out of there!" Kazu said, breathing the fresh, polluted air of Riverview.

"Yeah, its too bad we didn't get the same classes like yesterday." Kenta said.

"I don't know. That Miss Mimosa was very nice." Jeri said, who came from behind.

The two boys could not argue against that, so they nodded. Just then, most of the Medafighters and the rest of the Tamers, minus Takato, appeared out of the door. 

"Alright, guys. You remember what we agreed this morning?" Henry asked.

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Go on some stupid tour to see what makes Medabots tick. Geese, its the medals that makes them do that, alright?"

"Oh come on, I thought you would like to see a robot factory?" Jeri asked.

"Well yeah, I like robots and watching robot shows like Gundam, Transformers and stuff, but I would like to lay the Digi-Smack Down on any Digimon that sets foot in this city." Kenta nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, Henry, what about the patrol?" Jeri asked.

"Unless you like to see blood painted on the roads, Einstein."

Henry nodded as Terriermon handed him his D-Terminal. He lend it over to Erika. "Here, if anything gets too out of hand, call us."

"And whatever you Meda-brains do, don't blow our cover, got it?" Rika demanded.

"Don't worry, Ms. Digi-Queen. We won't!" Erika said, glaring at Rika. 

Jeri then spotted a pink limo slowly driving up to the front yard, which some of the students gathered far around the long automobile. The driver disembarked and strolled to the last doors. 

The sight of the limo caused the third ranked Medafighter to melt and run through the crowd like Wile E. Coyote.

"Move it! Out of the way! Karin's special friend and future boyfriend coming through!" 

Yes, it was that name the girl that exited the limo was the name of the red head. The male students hung their jaws and blushed as the lovely Karin made her way through the path, surrounded by drooling boys and jealous girls.

"Karin!" Digging out of the crowd, a happy Ikki made his way. "Alright, people. Nothing to see! Karin and I need some alone time, unless you all want a Robattle?"

Within a few seconds, the crowd cleared way. Yes, being the number three Medafighter of all of Japan, Ikki is well respected, and feared.

"Oh hello, Ikki." the wealthy girl cheerfully said.

Ikki came up closer to Karin, with flirty eyes. "Well good afternoon my dear Karin. What are you doing here in this humble facility?"

"Oh yeah, good one, Ikkster!" Erika shouted from afar, then Ikki glared back at her.

"Well I'm here to see your principle."

"Uh, why?"

The red head smiled. "Its a surprise." 

The rest of the gang, minus Vill and the Screws, met up with the two while Henry spoke. "Glad you're hear. Listen, can you please call your uncle and tell him us Tamers would like a tour of the Medabot corp.?"

"Sure, I'll do that while I make a short business here." she answered while grabbing her cell phone. Karin walked to the school, with Jeri by her side, but then she spotted Vill just leaving out of the building. "Oh, hi Vill."

The green clothed boy blinked from checking his bag. "Oh, hey Pinko. What's the haps?"

Karin gave a huge smile. "Nothing, but I was hopping to run into you." Vill was going to ask why until Karin took out a small box wrapped in paper. "I made these meatballs in home ed class. I'm hoping it'll taste like tacos."

With a beat, Ikki dashed up between the two. "I'd be honored to try them out!" 

"Oh sure, Ikki. I was hoping you try it out, too." she said, opening the box, revealing meatballs, covered in red sauce, and decorated in green spices and cheddar. She picked one up with a toothpick, and fed it to Ikki, who happily invited her cooking in his mouth.

What happened next made Vill worry. With one bite, Ikki's face turned red, and fire came out of his nose like a dragon.

"What do you think?" Karin asked.

Ikki forced the food in his throat, and tried to endure the food burning through his pipe. "Uh...it....just got the right kick."

"It'll kick even harder later on."

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai, Henry!"

Karin silently giggled as she picked another meatball. "Now you try, Vill."

Nervously, Vill gulped hard as he held the ball with a shaky hand. It felt like he just volunteered to try out a nuclear snack. What was he gonna do? Eat it or hurt Karin's feelings?

__

"Here goes my health." he thought as he chomp the meatball. Just like Ikki, his mouth was burning like it ate a active barbecue, and fire went through his nose.

"You like?"

When he swallowed it, it felt like his throat was caught on fire. Never the less, he didn't want to hurt Karin, and he could lie like Ikki did. But he couldn't feel so dishonest.

"Uh...." he spoke as smoke cam out of his mouth. "..._how to say this gently?......_its alright....but....could of you at least tone down the hot sauce?"

The girl's face looked like a pout, which made Vill and Ikki worry. Just when Vill was quickly going to apologize, Karin simply said. "I guess I put in too much hot sauce. Ikki, how come you never told me that?"

Now it was his turn to be in the fryer. Ikki put on his cheesy smile, as he held on his pain longer. "Uh...cause I'm a tough guy. I can take it." the boy then glared at Vill with a look that said: "Thanks a lot, Vill!" 

"Oh..." but as she noticed Vill exhaling the hot breath, Karin took out a bottle of spring water. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks!" Vill squealed as he swiped the bottle and gargled it down his burning throat. 

Ikki choked as he watched Vill drink the medicine to burned tongues. Oh how he really need some. He could ask Karin some water, but he did say he can take spicy foods. Damn his big mouth.

"Uh....excuse me, Karin. I gotta go get my bag. BYE!!!" Ikki shouted as he dashed around the school for the hose.

"But....you're wearing your bag.....oh well....I'm sorry I hurt you with my cooking, Vill." Karin said with a sincere and frowning face.

Vill finished with the water as he wiped his mouth. "Its...not your fault. Seriously, it wasn't bad, it just need to ease up on the hot sauce." 

Karin blushed in embarrassment as she giggled. "I see....sorry."

Moments later, after Karin finished her meeting with the principle, all the Tamers, minus Ryo, and some of the Medafighters, since Alexia and Rintaro don't go to their school (I think Rintaro doesn't.), gathered by Karin's limo. Takato and Kazu handed their D-Terminals to Vill and Ikki and told them how to work the devices. Erika already came back from the shaft on the back of the school, where she picked up the Digimon and Ikki and Vill's Medabots.

"Alright, Tamers, you ready?" Takato asked, which his answer was nod. "Okay....uh should we go pick up Ryo?" 

Rika sounded a snort. "Let him find out himself. I mean, he did so well to help us all the way with the D-Reaper."

"But he only showed up at the last minute as Justimon, and..."

"I was being sarcastic, Goggles." 

The Tamers and Digimon one by one entered the limo, minus Renamon since she has her own transportation, and Guardromon, cause he's now his Rookie form, Kokuwamon. Karin was about to be the last one in, until Ikki came up to her.

"Can I come with you? I mean you..."

"Oh, Ikki, you're suppose to patrol the city, remember?"

As Ikki tried to convince his crush to let him come, Vill made signals to Erika to go behind Ikki and pick him up by the arms, which they did.

"Come on, Ikki. We have work to do." Erika sighed as she and Vill dragged him away.

"Let go! Come on, please? .....KARIN!!!"

****

A forest outside the city: 3:07 PM

Miles away from the city of Riverview, the four cronies of the RubberRobos, Sea-Slug, Gill-Girl, Squid-Guts, and Shrimp-Lips sat around inside an old wooden house and in front of a TV, eating canned beans. 

"Hey, can you pass the canned lasagna?" was the last thing Squid-Guts said until the TV activated on its own.

**__**

"Rubberrobos 456 report!" 

The four jumped in surprise as they dropped whatever they held on each other. Shrimp-Lips was the first to speak as his comrades wiped the beans off themselves.

"Shrimp-Lips reporting, your lord-ship."

**__**

"Good. As you heard attempts using the Ultimate level of Arcbeetle to destroy Medabot Corp. and deliver a rare medal has proved a failure, even for me. I expect that you simpletons do not fail with this super Medabot I'm delivering to you....."

BOOM!!!!

**__**

"Right now."

The RubberRobos scattered out the door, where they spotted two black helicopters leaving a giant machine before them, that towers to about six stories. Though it was too much in shadow to make out the details, it was long and snaky like. 

Shrimp-Lips made back inside with a surprised look. "Sir, is this the Super Medabot?"

**__**

"A Medabot, yes, but a Medabot, no."

"Uh...I don't follow."

**__**

"Never mind! Have this weapon engage and destroy Medabot Corp., and while you do that, deliver me a rare medal that has the Meda-Upgrade ability. I expect this from you, Shrimp-Lips. Do not fail me!" 

Outside, Sea-Slug caught a box attached to a small parachute. Opening it, he received a Meda-Watch, and a medal with a dragon carved into it.

****

Medabot Corp. 3:28 PM

"Alright, everyone. Here we are."

Both Tamers and Digimon stepped out of the limo as they gazed into the building they protected last night: Medabot Corp. Amazing the building was unharmed from Arcdrabeetlemon's attack. 

"I never really looked at this place. Its pretty huge." Takato said as he and Guilmon looked up.

"Is that a giant bread, Takatomon?"

"No, Guilmon. Its just the company's logo."

"But it looks like bread."

"Everything looks like bread to you, boy."

After all the gang came out of the limo, Karin entered back inside, with Otamamon, and Honeybeemon.

"Alright, Uncle Aki should be waiting for you at front. You guys have a good time."

"Yeah, and if you see anything worth a lot, can you swipe it for me?" Honeybeemon asked, whom Terriermon nodded with a grin and thumb/ears up.

"Terriermon!" Henry warned.

"Geese, we were just kidding, Henroid."

The Tamers and Digimon headed through the parking lot as Karin's limo drove off. Looking around the large territory, they found the old man in the dark shades waving to them.

"There he is." Jeri said, pointing to the doctor. 

The good doctor came up to the kids when they made their way through the huge parking lot. 

"Hey kids. I'm surprised you Tamers wanted to have a tour of Medabot Corp." he said.

"It was Einstein's idea. Why don't you ask him?" Rika grunted as she elbowed the net boy.

Henry rubbed his elbow as he glared at Rika. "Well I figured we should know about these Medabots since this Meda-Evil knows a lot about Digimon."

"Ah, a wise decision. Well you called the right person to do the job. Yep the right person...." the doctor made a pose. "Dr. Aki!" 

The Tamers stood there, raising their brows at the weird old man.

Couple of minutes later, after Takato and Guilmon had problems getting through security, the tour group entered the business building that is Medabot Corp. 

"Sorry for the mishap, Mr. Matsuki." the security guard said.

"Yeah you better be." Takato muttered.

"Sorry about that, Takato." Dr. Aki apologized. "Ikki had that problem too. Since we have a lot top secret stuff, security has to be extra tight."

"How could is the security?" Henry asked.

"Its so good, not even an ant can get in here."

Rika snorted with rolling eyes. "Please, maybe not ants, but Digimon like Renamon can bust through here without detection, no problem."

Aki chuckled. "Don't count on it. Not even Mr. Referee can sneak through the front gate."

Renamon hung her jaw. "Really? Then I guess I can't succeed as well."

"Renamon, are hero worshipping that weird geezer?" 

Renamon sweated. "Not at all, Rika." 

****

Suburbs Riverview: 4:05 PM 

The Tamers given the Medafighters the full job of patrolling the city. And with that responsibility given, the Medafighters can not let them down. With three D-Terminals, the group spilt up into teams of three. Ikki, Erika and their Medabots checked around the downtown area, while the Screws patrolled the neighborhoods. Vill on the other hand said he was going to pick up Alexia and Rintaro so that they'll watch the outer part of the city. What can I say, he was partly lying. Yes he was going to meet up with those two, but there is one agenda within the mind of this semi-dark boy.

"Vill, why won't you ever let this grudge go?" ViceBlazer asked as they wandered across the outside of the city, on a country road.

"Cause nobody doesn't make a monkey out of me, Vice! That girl is gonna pay in a rematch."

Viceblazer shook his head with pity for his Medafighter.

Somewhere close by from them, near a small, clear pond, Alexia stood by that pond, throwing some rocks that she made skip on the surface of the water.

"YO ALEXIA!!!"

The black haired girl turned her green eyes over her shoulder to find the energetic Rintaro running down a hill. 

"Hey Rintaro. Been waiting for ya."

"Hey lets hurry up to Riverview before the dudes starts battling a Digimon!" 

Nodding, Alexia ran off to the dirt path, with little Rintaro behind her. As the Europium girl ran, she checked her Meda-Watch where she kept Diama's medal in.

**__**

"Oh, Alexia, I suggest you transport my body before you're too out of range to do so."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure. Besides, what better way to train for the WRC than fighting Digimon?"

"THERE YOU ARE!!"

"Oh...I guess I was wrong." she said with a smile as her misguided rival, Vill Takashi, stood down the road. "Hey there, Mr. Jolly, Olly! What's shaking besides your mouth?"

"Shut up! You know what I'm here for! A rematch, right now!" 

Alexia made a tsk sound as she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You still angry about what happened in Hong Kong? That was in the past and if I were you, I would've tried to work my way up to third instead of acting like a baby and cry for best two out of three!"

Vill clenched his teeth as tight as a pickle jar. Vice stepped back from his raging shell. The green headbanded boy stood straight as he set his watch. "No more smart-ass remarks! Are you gonna Robattle, or do I have to make you?" 

The black haired girl made a sarcastic sigh. "If you want me to make you cry again, its your rep. Lets go, kid!" 

"We're the same age, but fine! Lets do this!"

"THEN IT AGREED!!!"

From the side of the road, on the grassy valley, Mr. Referee in a farmer outfit, parked with a big wheeled tractor. 

"I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THIS TO BE AN OFFICIAL ROBATTLE BETWEEN VILL'S VICEBLAZER AND ALEXIA'S DIAMA!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY?!"

"Hang on! TRANSPORT MEDABOT!"

Pressing the button on her watch, Alexia teleported a female, mini version of Valkeriemon, known as Diama. The bot was activated when Alexia placed in the medal.

"Its bird vs. bird again, Vice, and this time, we're not gonna make the same mistake. Wipe this Medabot!" Vill said with a grin.

Viceblazer leaped before Vill, preparing in battle mode with his sais at hand. "As you wish."

"We're ready!"

"MEDABOTS....ROBATTLE!!!!!"

The Medafighters grew their faces grim and faced near their watches, shouting: "ATTACK MODE NOW!!!"

Both the valkerie and crow Medabots leaped forth, arming their weapons before charging to impact.

"Get ready, cause here I come!" Diama shouted as she spread her wings and launched forward.

ViceBlazer leaned forward, pumping his to run at the speed of a ninja. "IKOU!!!" (A/N: Japanese for 'lets go.')

****

Medabot Corp.: 4:07 PM

Dr. Aki took the Tamers and Digimon down through a hallway, where the walls were decorated with pictures of Medabots, old blue prints, etc. 

"Wow, one of those bot thingys look like cream puffs." Calumon said as he was on Jeri's head, whom the girl held her Digimon in her arms, none too harsh like how Susie is doing to Lopmon.

"Here is where we keep some of our old pictures, 3-D models, blueprints (Which of course are not really blueprints, just fakes) of Medabots we created from the past." 

Takato stopped by to a picture of an old KBT type. "Hey there's Metabee." 

Dr. Aki walked over to look over his shoulder. "Oh yes. Ikki's Metabee is a very old KBT type. Some considers it to be a antique."

"Didn't seem old to me." Alice said.

"Well we are in a different world. Maybe we're not used to things and culture of this place, yet, and any Medabot to us seems new." Jeri said which made everyone raise their brows at her.

"Jeri, have you been hanging around with Einstein too long?" the puppet girl embarrassedly giggle as she blushed.

Dr. Aki took the Tamers further down the hall to a picture of a model of a Bi-Ped. "Now let me tell you of the basics of a Medabot. The Medabot are made and assembled through three main parts." he pointed to the picture of the skeleton Bi-Ped. "First you have the Bi-Ped. Its like the human skeleton. There are two different kinds of Bi-Ped. The male version, and the female version. The pink ones are the female Bi-Peds."

"Duh." Kazu muttered as his sidekick silently laughed.

"Then you have the Meda-Parts. Kind of like the muscles. You can attached different kinds of parts, which I'm sure you seen the Medafighters do. In RoBattles, each of their parts can be de-activated with enough damage, just like the human body. Its the heads you really have to watch out for, which contains the medal, or else you're done."

"Hmm....heads....Medaparts....." Henry jolted down the info on a small notepad. 

"And finally its none other than the medals, the main function of a Medabot. You can say its the Medabot's soul, or mind, etc. Each medal has its unique characteristics. A medal sometimes can not be recommended to all Medabot bodies. For example, Ikki told me that Spike used a monkey medal on his Cyandog, when monkey medals are mainly for Medabots with wrestling abilities. Mixing that medal with a shooting type, lets say Spike never won that many RoBattles."

"Oh that's smart of him." Rika snorted.

"Keep it down. I'm trying to listen." Henry whispered as he wrote down Aki's tutoring, until Rika grabbed the notepad, crumbled it, and tossed it away. "Hey! Why did you do that?"

"I felt like it."

"So medals also come with personality?" Jeri asked the doctor.

"Well in a way. Medafighters who tame Medabots somehow inquire some of their personality in their Medabots; It depends on how they tame them. For example, Erika treats Brass like a reporter assistant and female friend. Spike acts towards Cyandog as if he was a real dog. So its usually the Medafighters that works on their Medabots personal. As for Metabee, he's a special case. He came with his own personality."

"Why, cause he has a rare medal?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know more about these rare medals." Henry said with curiosity.

Dr. Aki gulped as he tugged his collar. "Uh...moving right along." he jumped behind the group and motioned them to walk ahead.

"Does this place has some bread?"

"Yeah, starving a cranky Digimon means law suit!"

"Guilmon!"

"Terriermon!"

"Takatomon?/Momentai!"

****

Suburban Riverview: 4:15 PM 

"BLUE ARROW H!!!"

The hovering valkerie launched a red arrow from her crossbow at the running ninja crow, which she succeeded in stabbing the earth.

The RoBattle continued on with battle rage, especially from Vill. He was determined to win back his pride from his hated foe, Alexia, after the embarrassment from Hong Kong. 

Alexia on the other hand was enjoying watching Vill grow angry at the minute. It was as if battling a bratty six year old boy, when Villis practically eleven, even if he does dress like a teen.

"Vice, begin the ring around the rosey!" Vill shouted.

Vice dashed around in circles of the valkrie type, creating illusions of himself. Diama tried to aim her bow at the real one, if she can find it.

"Oh the same trick you pulled at Hong Kong, huh?" Alexia said with a confident smile. "Well this time I have the perfect way to counter it.....Diama.....NOW!"

Like a streak of light with ballerina ability, Diama leap close to the running ninja, and extended her leg back, making the real Viceblazer trip on it and fall dead on his face.

"You cheesy b$%$$!!!" Vill shouted.

"You really need to perfect that stupid circle thing, Villiard." Alexia smiled.

The green boy vibrated his fist pumped with veins. "Don't...call me that!" 

Vice flipped back up, and drew out his arm gun, which he then fired ninja stars (A/N: What are they really called, huh?) at his white bird foe. Diama dodged and twirled away from the starts like a skillful dancer.

"Geese, have she been taking dancing lessons or what?" Vill asked.

Alexia smiled. "Yeah, best way to get away from almost any attack." 

Firing one more shot, Diama bladed her left arm and swatted the shot with her short shield. With that, she launched forward, protecting her face with her mini shield.

"Here she comes! Shot away, Vice!" 

Once again, the crow ninja rapidly fired his ninja start launcher, but Diama leaped side to side from the volley of shots, as she kept charging toward her opponent.

"She won't hold still!" Vill cursed behind his breath.

"Not if I can help it!" Viceblazer shouted as he drew back his sais and leaped forth for a crucial slash.

****

Downtown Riverview: 4:02 PM 

Somewhere in the busy streets, filled with an annoying rush hour traffic jam, Karin's limo stood in a crowd of impatient, honking cars, waiting for the light to turn green. Inside the long automobile, Karin looked around, finding the honking cars pretty uncomfortable. Though the only company she has is Nutranurse, and the two rogue Digimon, Otamamon and Honeybeemon, who were playing with a Gamecube.

"Come on! You're mine, toad-face!" Honeybeemon shouted as jammed the buttons to control his Guile against Otamamon's Mai. "AW DAMN!!!!" before he lost and fell on his back. "How can I win? That Mai girl is way too distracting..." he took one last look at the fighter's victory pose before falling back on the floor with a devilish smile "....not that it's a bad thing."

"Perv..." Nutranurse muttered. The nurse type turned to her Medafighter, who had a troubled face. "What's troubling you, Karin?"

"Oh I don't know....um....do you know where I put that computer thing Jeri lend me?"

Nutranurse held out a D-Terminal from her back. "Right here, Karin."

Grabbing the machine, Karin typed in some mail. "I'll just use the digital data from local memory to find the right D-Terminal of any of the others, and upload the mail to remote server." she felt as if no one was around, then after she looked up, everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"You've been watching too many spy movies, Karin." Nutranurse sighed.

"This is so boring. I could be roughing up a bunch of Medabots by now then watching for digi-freaks!" 

After walking around the city of Riverview, you can tell from Metabee's tempered complaining that they are bored. Ikki stood with a face shouting for something to happen, while holding his hands on his head. Erika, with a camera at hand, looked around to be alert so she can have another shot while Brass helped her out. And Metabee.....the boredom was irritating him.

"Oh come on, Metabee. We only been patrolling for an hour." Erika reminded him.

"But what are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Metabee asked impatiently.

"Oh I don't know....continue patrolling?" Ikki sarcastically suggested.

"Not funny, Ikki! The WRC begins this weekend and we haven't been training for that."

"I know, but I heard that because of the attack last night, they might postpone it if any more monster attacks happens."

"Aw man!"

"But doesn't fighting Digimon qualifies as training?" Brass asked Metabee, who then got a blank face.

"......I never thought about that. You're right." soon the KBT type pumped up his fist before his head in a determined way. "Bring on those digital suckas! I'll give em one good Metabee-bopping, even as Gran-Metabee, or Megalobeemon! Dude, I rock!" 

"You just had to get him started." Ikki groaned to Brass.

The Multi-Sailor covered her metallic face. "What have I done?"

The gloating Medabot's Medafighter gave a impatient sigh. "What the heck is taking Karin so long? She was suppose to patrol with us." 

The school journalist rolled her eyes. "She probably got stuck in traffic. It is rush hour, after all." 

"Not fair! Why do life always try to keep me from getting closer to my lovely Karin?"

Erika bit her upper lip. "Maybe....you two aren't meant to be."

Ikki now looked like someone shot him in the back. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Even from all the shouting, it didn't faze Erika. "You dare suggest that my one true love, the one that saved me from a rampaging car, can not be my soul mate, my destiny, my....GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"So not the drama, Ikki." Erika warned.

"And dude, that was just a toy car. I saw you."

Ikki stubbornly faced his back toward his friends. "You guys just don't understand! Karin will be mine, and we will live our lives has happy as we can be, got it? Besides....who else can I be with, Metabee? Huh?"

__

"Behind you, you baka!" Erika thought while she held the need to hammer Ikki.

After that moment when they were about to continue walking, Ikki for some reason hung his jaw and drooled, as if he was imitating Homer Simpson.

"Yo, Ikki! We don't need to watch you fantasize over Karin. Besides, you're too young to think stuff like that."

"No, Metabee. He must of switched the D-Terminal to vibrate." Erika said as she pointed to the shaky terminal in Ikki's pocket. "Ikki, wake up!"

"Huh?" The Medafighter woke up, and noticed the drool on his chin, and the terminal ringing. After wiping his chin, he checked the device. Erika instantly recognized the boy's sudden expression when he checked the e-mail. Erika lip synched with Ikki when he squealed. "Its Karin!"

"Well you didn't have to say that twice!" 

Ikki glared at his best friend before going back to check the e-mail.

**__**

Karin: Hi guys. I just dropped off the Tamers, but the traffic is pretty busy. Sorry if I'm going to be late.

Ikki happily typed: **_Don't worry about it, my dear friend. By the way, where are you? _**

Karin: I'm stuck on Sato st What about you guys?

Ikki: Me, Erika and out Medabots are down around Jinku rd. The Screws are patrolling our neighborhood. And Vill is somewhere in the country suburbs, searching for Alexia and Rintaro.

Karin: Oh I see. I'll come and find you soon. Bye.

Ikki blinked in confusion as Karin logged off. "Huh? Could she just tell us where to meet?"

"Woo! Translation: She dumped you good!"

"No one was asking you, Metabee!"

"Driver, can you head off to the country side, please?"

"Of course, miss." the limo made turn from the long traffic to a road with less cars, even though most of them are making the same way.

"Hey, I thought we were suppose to meet with Ikki?" Otamamon asked.

"Well....I figured since we're closer to the country, I can give Vill and the others a ride."

The bee Digimon made a grin. "A ride? Oh I'm sure you will!"

"Huh?"

"But I think you should wait until you're older. You're like, what, ten, eleven?"

"Eleven, and what are you talking about?"

Honeybeemon held a laugh as Nutranurse gently pushed him away. "Honeybeemon, hush!"

****

Medabot Corp: 4:13 PM

"And over here..."

Back in the corporation of Medabots, Dr. Aki led the Tamers to a factory room, with machines building and lining up what looked like robotic skeletons.

"This is where all the Bi-Peds are build."

Most of the Tamers leaned close through the glass window to witness the machines at work. They found rows of Bi-Peds lined up, and robotic arms wielding parts of the Bi-Peds together.

"So these are the Bi-Peds, huh?" Henry asked.

"You got it. Bi-Peds are constructed by a material that helps withstand any kind of punishment. We call this material: M-Alloy. M-Alloy parts of the Bi-Ped are flexible as the human bone, and stronger then a diamond. Plus the parts have microscopic generators that are for repairs, so they can heal themselves, just like you and I."

The Tamers blinked in awe. Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri went it like kids in a zoo. Rika and Alice, however, didn't find this very amusing. Susie did, even though she doesn't understand any of this.

The doctor proudly rose his chin. "Yes M-Alloy is a fascinating invention, and its all thanks to Dr. Aki. Yes, thanks to Dr. Aki, Medabots are used around the world."

The Digimon gathered around, with Lopmon saying: "That human is talking about himself."

"In the third person." Renamon whispered.

"Man, Terriermon hates that!" the Digimon glared at the dog for that ironic remark. "What?" 

****

Country Suburbs: 4:21 PM 

"KYAAAAA!!!!"

"HAAAAAA!!!"

CLANG!!!

Meanwhile, both Viceblazer and Diama collided their shield and sais at each other with great speed. Their Medafighters glared at their foes, trying to study this predicament of the two Medabots trying to push away the other with their weapons. Far from the battle, Rintaro was cheering like a insane kid.

"Jump away!" the two Medafighters shouted.

The robots leaped further back, then fired their arrows and shrukens. But the projectiles crashed into a direct hit at each other and exploded between the Medabots. Diama and Viceblazer growled in frustration from the miss fire.

"This shall end!" Vice shouted before rushing at his opponent. 

Diama maneuvered to the side as she fired both H or C arrows. However, she could not get Vice off her back, nor prevent him from swatting the arrows with his sais. 

Vill grinned under his nose. "You're close in range, Vice. Use your specialty!"

"Right! VICE-STRIKER!!!" 

SLASH!! With a blink of an eye, Viceblazer dashed forth toward Diama and slashed around with a energetic force around Diama, cutting most of the earth off and sending Diama off her feet. (A/N: Its kind of like Wolverine's other Weapon X move from the Marvel vs. Capcom games, only the slashes were like rings around Vice and his foe.)

"Diama!" Alexia cried.

The valkerie Medabot nailed to the grass hard, as sparks of electricity surged out of her body. 

**__**

Warning! 53% damage!

"Wicked sweet, Vice!" Vill proudly shouted. He faced to the ref, expecting him to give him the victory, but he wasn't. He must know that Diama still has enough energy to go on.

Vice slouched down in fatigue. That special attack was a move he barely used. It drains most of his energy since that move uses most of the Medaforce. Vill never knew that until after he and his friends met the Tamers.

"Vice, be careful. This seems vaguely familiar."

"Right."

The ninja crow Medabot cautiously approached Diama as he armed his sais. The valkrie Medabot wasn't even barely moving. But if she really was down, the ref would've called it. He inched the female Medabot...but he could've finished her right now while she's down, but that would be dishonorable. 

"Oh....what.....that little cheat..." Vill muttered.

Right after Viceblazer gently kicked the Medabot. "PSYCHE!!!" Diama swiftly stood up and aimed her crossbow at Viceblazer.

"NAW!!" this was the same thing she did to Peppercat, and Vice back in Hong Kong.

CLANG!!!!

"Not this time!" Diama clicked into reality to find one of Vice's sais in the cannon of her crossbow.

"Ha! IN YOUR FACE, YOU CHEAT!!" Vill shouted with joy.

"Hey! No fair..." but her attention was made to her Meda-Watch.

**__**

Warning! Crossbow reaching overheat reaction! Overheat imamate!

"What? Get that stupid sai out of her crossbow, before..." 

Too late. BOOM!! The weapon burst in a huge blast that flung both Diama and Viceblazer back, crashing into their Medafighters heads.

"Whoa! Dude!" Rintaro shouted. Too bad all the cloud of smoke prevented him to see his friends.

Alexia removed Viceblazer off of her, but she had trouble trying to stand up. The Medabot flying to her head made the world spin in her eyes. She moved around so funny, it was like she was drunk, and she was mumbling stuff in French. But later on, she tripped on something and fell.

"Stop right here."

The pink limo parked in front of the cloud of smoke. Karin disembarked from the back door and stood before the cloud.

"Oh my. What happened here?"

Nutranurse jumped out with Honeybeemon and Otamamon checking the scene from the door. 

"Woo! Somebody needs to start quitin." Honeybeemon said as he waved the smoke from his nose. 

"Does your mask go through smoke?" the tadpole Digimon asked.

"Can it? You have to ask?" the bee Digimon slid down his face mask, that had the crest of knowledge on it, and scanned through the smoke. "Okay....I see two Medabots lying on the grass....that crazy kid standing from the other side....and......uh oh!"

"What?"

"You'll find out when most of the smoke clears in 5....4...3....2....and..."

Right on cue, an amount of smoke cleared way for the gang to see.......

"~gasp~"

Vill and Alexia lying in a position that shouldn't be needed in this predicament. Alexia lied semi-unconscious on top of Vill, with his hands wrapped around her waste, and their lips....you get the idea.

"You know....that's a funny place to make out, huh?" Honeybeemon asked his amphibious friend, who nodded. 

Nutranurse glared at the two Digimon before making way to Karin. But something was odd about the red head. You know in every episodes, Karin always seems happy in almost every predicament. Like she has no worries in life. Like she's never sad or angry......Not this time! The first thing the nurse Medabot noticed was Karin's hands shaking. Next came the jaw; hung and dry. And to top the cake, was the eyes. Yes, it read surprise and shock. Completely dilated. That was shock, then next in line was something Nutranurse never expected to see in her Medafighter's eyes: Anger. You all probably know that Leomon says that Jeri has a lion's heart, huh? Well, for Karin, she has a lion's eyes when a hyena is found grubbing on its food. Hey you would be like that too. And last but not least is common in this predicament: Sadness; something people would never expect the rich girl to have. How is this judged? Well in comes the tears that is now flooding her eyes like a rain fall in the south.

"I....I....." 

Nutranurse ran back when she noticed Karin jumping back in the limo. "Karin?" The nurse Medabot barely made it in the limo when Karin told the driver to drive.

"Ow.....what......?"

Vill awoke his red eyes. His vision was at first blurry, and his head was throbbing. But as he was coming to, he felt as if his lips was crushed by something. His eyes focused to the first thing they seen: A pair of green pupils. He finally realized who those belong to and what was crushing his lips: Alexia, the girl whom he despised, was.....kissing him.....but unknowingly to him, the black haired girl's feelings was mutual to his.

****

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Did you hear something just now, Kazu?"

"No." 

Inside the moving limo, the red head girl laid back on the maroon seat, with a soaked face and eyes filled with emotional sadness. Her Medabot stared at her with fear and concern. Never before Nutranurse had seen Karin like this, especially being used to being around a cheerful girl. 

"Hey...maybe it wasn't what you thought." Otamamon said. "I mean, kissing under a toxic smoke? Who heard of that?"

"Yeah right! Those two were going at it like rabbits." Honeybeemon said with a grin, causing Karin's mood to be worse. "Hey, maybe the big haired human must of saved that girl from some Digimon, and she was like: 'Oh Vill, you saved me! You're my hero! ~smack, smack~...Ohh kiss me you hunk of a man!'" 

"DRIVER, STOP!!!"

The scream from the girl caused the driver to jump and press on the breaks, making someone like Honeybeemon crash face first into the front. "Ow.."

Right when the limo made complete stop, Karin jumped out of the car, and ran out of the dust cloud, with tears burning in her eyes.

"Miss, stop! Where are you going!" the driver shouted.

Nutranurse stepped out of the car to watch with worry at her Medafighter running down the road as she left a trail of tears. 

Honeybeemon, with an ice pack on his forehead, left his head out the door to watch Karin "Hey....was it something I said?" 

BAM!!!!!!!

Before he knew it, he flung twenty feet from the limo, leaving a ditched from slinging through the grass, curtsey of Nutranurse.

"Double ow!"

****

Medabot Corp.: 4:20 PM 

Soon the kids were led into a dark room. The children couldn't see themselves anymore now that the doors closed on them. 

"Uh....gee this place is pretty dark....hey what's......ooo, soft..."

"Hey who's touching my....GOGGLEHEAD!!!!"

****

POW!!!!! 

When the lights turned on, Rika found a dog bunny Digimon lying on the floor. "D'oh! Wrong idiot!" she then grabbed Takato by the collar.

"Rika, I said I was sorry!"

"Oh you really are gonna be!"

But then, the Tamers felt the earth shake beneath their feet. It turns out that the kids were now in a desert, where an army of Medabots was coming from afar. An army of tank like Medabots. 

"What? What's going on here?" Kazu asked.

The Tamers felt bad vibes within them when they saw the doctor standing on a pile of dirt, laughing like a manic. "HAHAHA!! Just watch and learn, kids."

Within that gust of wind, those Medabots for some reason was exploding one by one. It turns out, a larger figure was causing the damage. 

This robotic creature was twice as tall as Metabee. It looked like a very muscular man only made out of metal. It was wearing a brown leather vest, and his legs looked like dark orange pants with black boots. His head looked like a red bearded giant wearing a metallic viking-like helmet. His eyes was like the color of fire and this bot was holding a powerful sword, surrounded by painted flames. 

Sutr

Medafighter: Medabot Corp.

Type: STR-1682X, Fire giant. Extreme Medabot

Specialty: Fire 

(A/N: Sutr and all Extreme Medabots are owned by HellRavenmon)

"Dude, what is that? He reminds me of Orgemon's Ultimate form!" Kazu said, remembering his knowledge of the Digimon card game.

"FLAMING SWORD!!"

The Extreme Medabot hammered his sword, creating a shockwave of intense heat, that scratched the surface, destroying the rest of the tank Medabots.

"Oh man! That thing seems wicked powerful!" Kenta said as he pushed up his glasses.

The old doctor once again laughed. "Its not over yet, kids." He pointed to a Medabot that was raising from a elevator, coming from the floor. But this Medabot looked painfully familiar, even to Takato and Guilmon.

"Guilmon....its.....its......YOU!!"

The dino Digimon blinked at what he thought was something from a mirror. This new Medabot appeared to be a robot that looked like a robotic Guilmon, except it was slightly shorter than the original, and his claws looked like drills. 

Guilroth

Medafighter: Medabot Corp.

Type: DINO 2354

Specialty: Digging 

"What the...? A Medabot version of Pineapple-Head?" Impmon said as he just joined up with the others, staring at the robotic Guilmon.

With no time to waste, Guilroth charged at the extreme Medabot with a force like a train. The fire Medabot slammed his sword again to aim a shockwave attack, but the dino Medabot maneuvered around it. It then faced its claws forward before the drills span. As it jumped up, it spun like a spinning top, and easily dug through the dirt, like the earth was water. Sutr scanned the area to find the strange Medabot, but then....

"ROCK CRUSHER!!!!"

Guilroth burst from the ground, and gave a upper slash through Sutr torso like it was paper. As the dino Medabot leaped back, red light emitted from the insides of Guilroth's mouth.

"PYRO CANNON!!!" Like Guilmon, it fired a large fireball, exploding on where Guilroth cut open Sutr to finish the job.

The Tamers stood stiff with their jaws hung, not because of the power of this Medabot, but the fact that it looked like Guilmon.

****

Downtown Riverview: 4:31 PM

Under a tall freeway, that crosses by the city of Riverview, a lone girl cries on a pillar in the dark underbelly of the bridge. A girl we all know as Karin. By this time, Karin's eyes would've turned red and perhaps her clothes would be caught in the drought of tears.

"Karin!" no matter how much Nutranurse tried, she just couldn't get her attention.

Funny though, now that Karin thought about it. Why is she crying? Why would the sight of Vill and Alexia kissing bother her so much? She should be happy for them. But now that she went back to that event, on she went with the crying.

"Hey little girl." Nutranurse gasped and stepped back closer to Karin when a punker came with a wicked smile. He wasn't just any punk, he was one of the Rockers, the gang that Ikki first defeated. "That's a nice Medabot you got there. How about a RoBattle for it?" though his threatening street smarts wasn't getting through the crying female. "Hey kid! I'm talking to you."

Suddenly a faint roar was heard through the cement ceilings of the freeway. Its cold cry pierced fear in the Rocker's spine.

"Karin! Listen to me!....I sense a Digimon approaching!" 

Just like that, the D word was the key to snap Karin out of her heartbreak mood. The red head listened to roar, which was heading downtown, and then ran into that direction with her Medabot following.

"Hey! You little b%#@!! Get back here!" the Rocker shouted as he chased after Karin. But his body came to a stop when he saw a long, serpent dragon flying into the city above. "Uh....never mind!!" he shouted before he dashed back.

"This way, Nutranurse!" Karin called as she grabbed her Medabot into a alley. As she ran through the long, dark alley, she channeled her thoughts together, creating a shining white medal in her fist before sliding it in her Meda-Watch and pressed down the button. "MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!!"

Feeling a fierce force within her, Nutranurse leaped high over Karin with power she never had.

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"NUTRANURSE MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO......TENSHINURSE!!!"

After transforming into the nurse angel, Tenshinurse, she grabbed her Medafighter and flew off to do battle with the dragon.

"Ikki, look!" 

The third rate Medafighter snapped above and spotted a Chinese dragon flying over the buildings above. "Holy-Meda-Rolly! A dragon!"

"A Digimon?" Brass asked.

"What else it is, girl?" Metabee asked, getting his old determination activated. "Come on, Ikki! Lets get Meda-busy!" 

"You got it!" Ikki said as he closed his fist to create a white medal. He rose it up to slide the medal in his Meda-Watch. "MEDA-UPGRADE....!!" Until Erika slapped him upon his head.

"You idiot! There's too many people here!" she shouted as she pointed to the traffic for him. 

"Yo, look up there!" Metabee pointed to the dragon, who was now above them, but not only that, an angel was following it. "Tenshinurse!" 

Ikki took out a mini-telescope, which he brings the thing he never use around after watching the Digimon episodes, and looked up to the angel Medabot who was holding. "Karin!" 

"What?" Erika swiped the scope from his hand to get a good look. "Is she mad? Does she have any idea its too dangerous like that?"

"Come on, Miss Erika!" Brass said, pointing to a nearby alley. "Lets hurry up, and follow them!"

The two Medafighter followed their Medabots through that alley. When they ran across it, they found themselves in a back path, with a wire fence on their left side, blocking a slanted cement wall that led to a sewer ditch. Though it wasn't much since the dragon was far over the ditch.

"Lets do it!" Metabee said.

Nodding, Ikki and Erika slid their white medals in their watches. "MEDA-UPGRADE ACTIVATE!!!"

(Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

"MEDABEE MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO...."

"BRASS MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO....."

"GRAN-METABEE!!!"

"TELGA-BRASS!!"

The two Champion Medabots tread through the back path, chasing the dragon that was already on the other side. But a thought crawled in the male Medafighter's head.

"Uh...how are we gonna fight that thing when its flying?" 

Erika gave a cute smile. "Not a problem, my dear Watson. I got a useful program from absorbing Etemon's data. MEDA-UPLOAD....TECHNO-WINGS!!!" 

As if they always were in Telga-Brass, robotic wings slid out from her back. "All aboard Brass-Airlines!" the Sailor Multi grabbed Gran-Metabee and flew off with her new rocket thruster wings.

"YEEEE HAAAA!!!!!"

Ikki and Erika leaned on the wire fence and watched their Medabots fly into action.

"Only one problem, they're too far away for us to fully see what's happening." Erika said.

"Man, if only we had a way to see what our Medabots are seeing."

As if the watches were responding to Ikki's wishes, Erika's watch emitted a circular hologram showing Telga Brass' point of view.

"What the...?"

"How did you do that?" Ikki thought he should give it a try and fiddle with his watch. He too activated the holo, the very same program the Tamers have in their D-Arcs. "Wow! Now we can see what our Medabots are seeing!" 

"EAT LEAD, DRAGON BREATH!! PLASMA CANNON!!!"

Gran-Metabee rapidly fired his cannon on the flying dragon. But the blasts weren't giving damage, but it sure did get the beast's attention. 

Telga-Brass, whom was with Gran-Metabee in tow, flew beside Tenshinurse and Karin. "Karin, what are you doing here? This is no place for a human!"

The girl ignored the Champion Medabot wishes with a look she was never seen before. "I'll be fine, Brass!" 

"Hey, what's up with you?" Gran-Metabee asked. "You're looking pale."

"WATCH OUT!!!" Tenshinurse's cry allowed the Medabots to spot the dragon charging at them like a torpedo and maneuvered away from it. 

"That was close." T.Brass breathed.

"Metabee's right, Karin." Tenshinurse said. "I need both my hands to do my healing powers, you know." the red head turned to a grim look.

"Hey check it out!" Ikki spotted a helicopter hovering a few yards away from the battle. "That helicopter looks oddly familiar."

The dragon Digimon made a u-turn and snapped toward the Medabots. Ikki and Erika studied that their Medabots were fine after that, but Tenshinurse was nowhere to be found. 

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

But a familiar scream made Ikki's heart skip a beat. "KARIN!!!" he looked over at his Meda-Watch through Meda-cam to see both Karin and Tenshinurse in the grips of the dragon.

**__**

"HAHAHAHA!!! Nice work my mutated Medabot servant." 

"That voice..." Ikki's voice trailed.

"That helicopter....its Sea-Slug!!" Erika cried.

Yes its true, on the slide of the flying machine, the RubberRobo, Sea-Slug, stood tall with a evil wide smile, as he stared into battle with a Meda-Watch ready and a megahorn too.

**__**

"It appears we have completed step one in our mission! How do you like our new Medabot?"

Telga-Brass jumped back. "That thing is a Medabot?" she shouted.

**__**

"Not really. Actually its also a Digimon too! Say hello to one of the RubberRobos new line of Meda-Digimon! HAHAHAHA!!!! Now why settle for one rare medal when we can have two? Imamate capture or chaotic destruction? So embarks your paradox!" 

"Dude, I don't follow." Gran-Metabee said.

Gill-Girl swiped the megahorn from Sea-Slug's hand. **_"Give us your medals, or be destroyed!" _**

"Oh...now I get it...IN YOUR DREAMS, SWAMP LIPS!!!"

"Fine...we'll just be on our merry way towards Medabot Corp." Sea-Slug said before Gill-Girl called.

**__**

"Return to the destruction of Medabot Corp., Meda-Majiramon!" 

The dragon u-turned around to follow the RubberRobo helicopter over to Medabot Corp, with Gran-Metabee and Telga-Brass flying after them.

"I better call the Tamers, now." Erika said. "Ikki, hand me the D....!"

But Erika noticed the daring boy running after the flying dragon. "I'LL SAVE YOU, KARIN!!!"

"IKKI!! I NEED THAT D-TERMINAL!!!"

Watching Erika chase after Ikki from atop a small building was none other then the lone Medabot, Rokusho. He focused down on the flying creatures that were now too far for him to chase after on foot. But after leaping high into the air, something swooped down and swiped the Medabot to a direction outside the city. 

****

Riverview countryside:4:52 PM 

Sounds of vomiting plagued the space. Near a pond, on the side of a dirt road in a valley, Alexia tended to her Medabot after aiding Viceblazer. Hey she loves all Medabots, and besides, the ref called the match a draw due to injuries on the Medafighters. Alexia held a laugh after watching Vill throw up for the forth time and then dunk his head in the pond for the tenth time to gargle his mouth. 

"Girl, this is all your fault!" Vill shouted after lifting his soaking head. "If I get a diseases, I'm gunning for you!" 

"Hey it was no picnic for me neither. I had to use my emergency mouth wash."

"Oh god! Can it get any worse?" 

At that moment, Vill's stomach groaned worse when a familiar trolley stopped by. Jumping from the trolley came a very angry rich boy with black hair, and all that rage was focused on a boy who dresses like a teenager.

"VILL!!"

__

"Oh me and my big mouth." 

The wealthy child grabbed Vill by his black collar and shoved him on a dirt wall. "Alright, you! Talk!" 

"Get off me!" he shouted as he pushed Koji away. "Talk about what?" 

"You know dead right what I'm speaking of!"

"You know dead right you will be, pretty boy!" 

After when the two boys faced close to each other in the ol, faces-against-each-other-while-growling-like-dogs routine, Alexia came and separated them.

"Alright, simmer down. Now what did Vill do, Koji?"

Koji stepped back as he straightened his shirt. "Right when I passed by in this place, I found Karin running towards the city while she was crying."

Vill's eyes went straight from anger to concern. "Karin crying? About what?"

"I tried to ask what happened, but she wouldn't tell me. The only thing she said before running off was Vill." Koji then tried to reach for Vill, but the head banded boy swatted his hands away. "You must of did something! Now talk!" 

The Chinese boy glared at the raged rich boy, but his mind was somewhere else. Why was Karin crying, and what does it have to do with......oh no....unless she must of seen him in that embarrassing position with Alexia. Man....he had a feeling that Karin really like him, but he wasn't sure. Now its official.

"Are you listening to me?" Vill came back in to. "I had enough of you, you commoner trash!" 

"WHAT?!!!" Vill would've gutted Koji down if it wasn't for Diama and Viceblazer holding him back. "I had it up to here looking at your ugly face!" 

"Fine, lets settle this once and for all!" 

"You wanna fight me, fist to fist, boy? You know I'll have you kissing the grass one second after the bell rings!"

"Fighting is for savages. I'm talking about a RoBattle. TRANSPORT SUMILIDON!!" 

Right after Sumilidon was transported and activated, Vill grinned. "Sounds good to me, son!"

Vice slapped his forehead and groaned: "I hate it when he talks like that."

"Wait, fighting is savage and RoBattles ain't....~groan~....boys..." Alexia said as she rolled her eyes.

"THEN ITS AGREEEEEEED!!!"

SPLASH!!!! Something like a comet tumbled in the pond, creating a huge geyser. Mr. Referee got up from the water, with his body covered in seaweed. 

"I'm back....MEDAFIGHTERS READY?" 

"Yeah!"

"MEDABOTS....RO..!!!"

"WAIT!!!!"

All eyes pointed to their left, and on a tree where Rokusho stood, with his ragged cap flowing along the wind like the lone warrior he is. The kuwagata beetle leaped from the branch with the agility of a frog, and touchdown between the fighters.

"A RoBattle will be unnecessary and pointless, especially at a time like this."

"What do you mean, honorable one?" Vice asked.

"There is danger afoot. Apparently a powerful Digimon, constructed with Meda-Alloy is heading for Medabot Corp. Not only that, it captured Karin." 

"WHAT?!!!" Koji shouted.

"Aw nuts....she's always..." Vill muttered.

With no time at all, Koji rushed back in his trolley and yelled to his driver to drive off. The trolley trampled through the path, but not without Koji yelling: "VILL, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO KARIN, IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

Vill clenched his teeth like a raged panther as he shook his fist. "Damn that rich kid....come on, Vice! Lets hurry over there!" He drew out a white medal, and prepared to slide it in his watch, but until Rokusho grabbed his arm.

"No need for Meda-Upgradtion. I have an alley who would be glad to give us a lift."

Right on cue, something slammed its feet to the ground, making deep footprints through the earth. 

"A Digimon? Here to help us?" Alexia said as Karin's limo stopped by the group.

"Oh, and what are we?" Honeybeemon asked with feelings of being insulted as he and Otamamon stepped out of the car.

"Miss Karin ran off in such a pained mood. I believe she went fighting that creature." the driver said.

"Uh...how did the driver know about the Digimon?" Alexia asked herself.

"I'll come on this bird thing. You guys take the limo!" 

"Very well. I shall escort them to where the battle is. I fear that I will not be much help in the battlefield." Rokusho said. "My friend here will fly you to the others, Vill." 

"So you're accompanying, Rokusho-san?" Diama asked, making the white Medabot cringe.

"Uh.....I believe so....madam. _Why is it so hot here all of a sudden?"_

The group embarked on limo or Digimon and drove or flew off, leaving a confused referee behind.

"I'm.....not needed?" trembling his lips, the ref strapped on another jet pack and rocketed away with a tear. 

****

Medabot Corp.: 4:51 PM

"Thanks for the tour, doc, and building a Medabot in our honor." 

Back in the testing room, the corp. crew checked on the new Medabot that looks like Guilmon, with the real Guilmon sniffing at his Medabot counterpart. Aki told that Guilroth was created based on Belzelga's design. It was also made to thank the Tamers for saving Medabot Corp.The Extreme Medabots are bots illegal for Medafighters to use. They're mostly used around America for shows and stuff. Aki was just getting them ready for the Select Corp. to use for any more monster attacks.

"Hey, how come you make one based on yours truly?" Terriermon asked.

"Oh we have two based on you and Renamon on the works."

"A Medabot Renamon?" Rika asked. "Are you trying to....?"

But then Henry interrupted. "Guys, you're not gonna believe this. Apparently, the RubberRobos found a way to create Medabots on Digimon."

The Tamers flinched "What?!" 

"That's not the worse of it. This one is none other than a old friend of Lopmon's: Majarimon!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Lopmon shouted..

The group fell in silence, but not for long when Ms. Caviar ran to. "Dr. Aki, Hypnos spotted a Digimon heading this way. Navi Satellites also spotted a RubberRobo helicopter accompanying it."

"What?"

"Its not gonna get here this time. Lets walk over that Deva once and for all!" Takato shouted, which gave Rika a funny look on the goggle boy. "Hey...that line grown on me."

****

Riverview river: 4:56 PM 

Meanwhile, over near the bridge the Medafighters sometimes meet, Meda-Majarimon flew across, avoiding the chasing Medabots. Yes, this Deva returned from the dead. However, he was now coated in Meda-Alloy plates around his body.

"Sea-Slug, shouldn't we deal with those Medabots before they become a nuisance?" Gill-Girl asked.

"A waste a time, Gill-Girl. Besides, what can they do to this little beauty?"

The Rubber-Robo pilot leaned forward when he found himself heading toward a fog bank. The pilot gave a jump scream when something that looked like a claw almost scratched the front of the helicopter.

"Uh...sir....there's something...."

"Speak up, will you?" Sea-Slug then screamed when the copter shook violently. The Rubber-tyrant looked out the door. "WHAT THE...?!!" and found a giant creature. A monster that's a cross between a bird and a cat. "What is that? Grr.....Meda-Majirimon, get this bird brain off our tail!" 

The dragon flew off to help his Medafighter, like swimming in the water. Doors slid open upon its upper body, revealing missiles.

"MISSILES LAUNCHED!!!" The barrage of Medabot missiles impacted the griffin Digimon away from the helicopter. 

Far behind the battle, Giga-Totalizer rolled over the water, carrying the Screws, and Ikki and Erika that he just picked up. 

"Whoa, what is that?" Ikki shouted as he pointed at the new Digimon.

Spike smiled with a thought "Hey, maybe that Digimon will handle that dragon for us?"

But then Ikki got up on his face. "You dolt! That thing might hurt Karin, and even if it does destroy it, what makes you think it'll be on its merry way?"

"MOEBIUS BITE!!!"

The bird/cat Digimon charged forth at Meda-Majirimon and sank its jaws upon its metallic flesh. Around that time, the Tamers, either flying on the Digi-Buggy, or on Guardromon or Dobermon, arrived on the other side of the battle.

Takato poke his head out of the tank, and eyed the new Digimon. "Whoa, it is Majirimon, and this time he's got some Terminator look." 

Rika poked out of the tank, close to the goggle Tamer, and scanned the other Digimon.

**__**

Gryphonmon: Phantom Beast Digimon. A Digimon based on a mythical creature. This beast emits a loud shirking sound.

Type: Data

Stage: Mega

Attacks: Super Sonic Voice, Moebius Bite

"A Mega? Aw nuts!" Takato groaned. "If only we can Bio-Merge."

"Suck it up, Gogglehead. Just cause its a Mega, doesn't mean we can't beat it."

Inside the tank, Henry fiddled with the tank's controls****with Calumon and Susie with him inside to make sure she stays away from trouble. 

"Okay...this button absorbed our Digimon...so....which one...?" 

**__**

"Hurry up, Henroid! Guilmon's cramping all of cyberspace!"

"I am?"

"Okay, now I got it. Takato, Rika! Get ready!" 

Nodding, Takato, Rika, along with Henry, pulled out their blue cards. "DIGI-MODIFY....MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!!!"****

Like always, even he's not around, Calumon's triangle symbol glowed crimson red. "CRYSTAL MATRIX ACTIVATE!!!"

(Matrix Digivolution)

"GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO....WARGROWLMON!!"

"TERRIERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO....RAPIDMON!!"

"RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO....TAOMON!!"

A green light emitted out of a small ray gun from behind the two Tamers, creating a computer shape of the three Ultimate Digimon. 

"Hey guys!" Takato hollered at the other Tamers. "You guys help out the Medafighters, and we'll take care of this Mega Digimon."

"Oh sure, get all the fun." Kazu sarcastically said. "You heard him, guys. Lets slay some dragons!" 

With a shout of the word: 'Charge!' the rookie Tamers headed to fight the Meda-Digimon. Sea-Slug on the other hand had other businesses. He already has his work cut out with Medabots, but lucky for him, they're not attacking since Meda-Majirimon has hostages: Karin and Tenshinurse.

"Thanks for hoarding that Digimon for me. We'll be seeing ya!" 

The copter flew off over the battle with Gryphonmon, heading toward the left side, with the Meda-Digimon on its tail.

"Hey, quit running away!" Gran-Metabee shouted as he ran after it, considering because Telga-Brass' wings worn off.

The chase led Meda-Majirimon along with the RubberRobo helicopter at a place that seems like a large abandon factory that took a large city block size. The only foe that was able to keep up in the air after Meda-Majirimon was Guardromon.

"Come on, Karin. Help me out here!" Tenshinurse said as she tried to loosen from the dragon's grip.

The red head still wore the pale mask she received after seeing Vill with Alexia. Though it was a pained face, it still pales to what Jeri once went through. 

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!!" The two missiles rocketed at the Meda-Digimon, but it didn't put a scratch on its armor. 

Sea-Slug grinned wickedly. "Meda-Majirimon, waste that Medabot wanna-be!"

"How you know its not a Medabot?" Gill-Girl asked.

"You think a Medabot looks like a walking heat furnace?"

The former Deva flew up in the air and circled around, causing the clouds to turn gray. "FLAMING ARROWHEADS!!" a rain of fire arrows fell like large hails upon the robot Digimon. Guardromon did his best to maneuver around the arrows, but failed and got caught in the shots that forced him to fall like a rock and crash through one of the factory buildings.

"GUARDROMON!!!"

As Kazu ran off to check on his fallen Digimon, a van pulled up behind the kids, who were in front of factories, before a rusty gate. The doors opened, revealing Dr. Aki and Ms. Caviar. Around that, Karin's pink limo arrived, with the others, Alexia, Rintaro, Rokusho, Diama, Honeybeemon and Otamamon disembarking.

"Made it in time. We got word that the Select Corp. is keeping the citizens from entering around the battlefields." Ms. Caviar said.

"Wow, for once the army is on our side." Kenta said with relief. "You don't see that in movies."

Electracat, Cyanbull, Leomon and Dobermon leaped and climbed on a rusty fire escape to reach to the rooftops, where the dragon Medabot hovered around. The mutant Digimon caught the four in his vision and began to torpedo them with a swoop.

"Here he comes! SCHWARZ STRAHL!!!"

"ELECTRO THUNDER!!!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!"

The blast of dark, fire and electric energy soared over to the face of the Ultimate Medabot, but it failed to stop it. Cyanbull dashed past his comrades and charged at the dragon, until he and his friends got pushed hard off the rooftops by the Deva's fire breath, and now they hit the floor hard and de-Digivolve/graded back to Rookie for their human partners to worry about. 

However, Ikki Tenrio fell to his knees as tears dropped from his eyes. Erika looked down at her friend with concern.

"Ikki...?"

With a loud inhale breath, Ikki shout: "How am I gonna save Karin? Gran-Metabee can't fly, and I don't know how to evolve him to the Ultimate level, even when I tried that thing Takato taught me! I should've looked for my darling Karin! IS THERE ANYTHING THAT CAN STOP THAT DRAGON??!! ANYTHING?!!!!.......Except Koji."

****

(Grani: **_Downloading MP3: 'Crawling in the dark' by Hoobastank.......complete. Playing MP3 now.)_**

But on all ears, and piercing cry was heard. "KYAAAAA!!!!!!" like a torpedo on the skies, a raging twister rocketed toward the dragon Meda-Digimon at a fabulous speed.

"Look! A twister!!" Jeri shouted.

But none who had seen the Digimon show prepared for this: "TEMPEST WING!!!" the twister shoved through the dragon's head, though it did no damage. The Tamers, slash Alice, gasped in a loud cry, along with Ikki and Erika, when the miraculous savior took vision after it stopped spinning. I don't think I have to give you the details, but lets just say that it was the famous Digimon from the TV show....

"HALSENMON!!!" Kazu and Kenta shouted.

Another thing that freaked most of the kids. A person, whom they know, rode on this famous Armor Digimon. "VILL?!!!"

Yes, the boy with the black and green clothes was riding on this eagle Digimon, by standing up from his sides, like a pro horse rider. Flying beside the Armor Digimon was Vill's Champion leveled Medabot, Tengublazer.

"So not fair! How come he gets to ride Yolei's Digimon, huh?" Kazu whined in a Davis way.

"Kazu, that's defiantly not Yolei's Digimon, otherwise she would showed up with us." Erika said.

"How you know about Yolei?"

"Takato showed me the show....~shudder~....horrible ending."

"Tell me about it."

__

I will dedicate and sacrifice my every-thing  
for just a seconds worth of how my story's ending  
and I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
and all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing

"Alright, attack mode, Tengublazer!!" 

"Right. Let us fight this being, brother!" Tengublazer referred to Halsenmon.

"Aye!"

The two bird creatures soared toward the robotic dragon at a top speed while avoiding the breath of fire from the Meda-Digimon. The birds were then glowing a crimson red within their eyes or wings.

"BLADE STORM!!"

"EAGLE EYE!!"

Halsenmon's optic beam, and Tengublazer's mini Flaming Arrowhead crashed and reflect off of Meda-Majirimon's armor.

"HAHAHA!! Fools, Meda-Majirimon is also made from alloy used for the best Extreme Medabots. Attack, my dragon Medabot!!" Sea-Slug shouted.

The Meda dragon launched a pyro breath that the birds side away from.

__

Show me what it's for  
make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark  
looking for the answer  
is there something more  
than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark  
looking for the answer

"Offensive forces won't best this beast." Tengublazer said.

"Perhaps we should delay this Deva and save the human until stronger forces arrive." Halsenmon said, referring to the Tamers.

"Its true: great minds do think alike." Vill said with a grin. "Alright, Tengublazer, keep the lizard bot busy. Me and Halsenmon will get Karin."

Flapping his black wings, Tengublazer fluttered to face off with the Ultimate Deva while Halsenmon rocketed to the underbelly of the Medabot beast, though they did have to maneuver the Digimon's flame breath. After reaching near Karin, Vill grabbed on to Majirimon's arm to keep balance while searching for a weak spot.

The girl's face dug out of the depressed pile when eyes met the boy. "Vill?"

"What did you expect, He-Man?" 

The expression on Karin was filled with surprise. She never expected the boy to come to the rescue. "You....came....to...?"

"Of course. You think I leave you? Are you nuts or what?...There must be a weak spot here...."

Karin's lips spread a shuddering smile since she tried to hold off her tears of joy, because she reminded herself that Vill was with Alexia now.

__

Help me carry on  
assure me it's ok to  
use my heart and not my eyes  
to navigate the darkness  
will the ending be  
ever coming suddenly?  
will I ever get to see  
the ending to my story?

"Over there! Taradadon, attack now!"

The taller version of Sumilidon leaped from the tower pipe and landed upon Majiramon's back. The dragon's Medafighter double taked from the surprise of this sudden Medabot.

"WHERE HE COME FROM!!!"

Taradadon slid down from on top this serpent dragon to meet up with Karin and Vill. The sabertooth Medabot extracted his claws out and then jabbed a part of the arm that wasn't coated in M-Alloy.

"Whoa, just drop in why don't you!" Vill said.

Meda-Majiramon roared from the sting on his arm that is caused by Taradadon. Though he could just use its long neck to reach to that itch, but out of nowhere, Tengublazer tossed one of his sais right into the dragon's visor eyes, destroying its sight.

"AW NO!!!" Sea-Slug screamed in panic.

Taradadon kept jabbing and jabbing at the weak spot, but the beast still let go of Karin. 

"Oh, its still no use. We need some more help." said Karin. 

"Hey Halsen-boy, try wielding its weak spot." Vill said. 

"That's Halsenmon. EAGLE EYE!!!" 

The eagle Digimon shot its laser eye as a wielding touch upon the spot Taradadon stabbed through. This time, Meda-Majiramon roared in pain and released his grip for Karin and Tenshinurse to drop onto Halsenmon. Though that scene was spotted by a certain Medafighter with a mini scope, who snapped his fingers in disappointment because of the expectation of wanting to save Karin himself. 

"Welcome back, Pinko." Vill said with a smile. Karin forced a smile back at the brown haired boy, but memories of what happened came haunting back.

__

Show me what it's for  
make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark  
looking for the answer  
is there something more  
than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark  
looking for the answer

"ATOMIC BLASTER!!!!"

From the river, after weakening the beast Digimon, WarGrowlmon fired his final blast, pushing the giant Gryphonmon through some trees, until crashing near where the others were.

"Whoa, watch where you're crash, buddy!" Gran-Metabee shouted.

As the beast Digimon was down, WarGrowlmon flew up high with his blade ready, and then dived down with the help with his thrusters and jabbed the blade through the monster's skull, deleting it for good.

"Bull's eye, baby!" the dino shout his Tamer's line. The cybrog was ready to download the data, but until all the Meda-Upgrade Medabots beat him to it and downloaded the data. "HEY!!"

"Sorry." the Medabots sincerely said.

"~sigh~ rookies. And I'm not talking of Digimon stage." Rika said as the Digi-Buggy drove over of the pile of trees, and Ryo just showing up with Monodramon. "Okay, Taomon, time to walk over this dragon bum."

But the data type shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Why?"

"....I can't....this is Vill's fight now."

"Aw....nuts..." which that sound was really from Ikki mouth. Now he can't be Karin's hero.

__

So when and how will I know?

Tengublazer soared around, maneuvering away from Majiramon's jaws as Vill and Karin rode on Halsenmon to watch the battle. Suddenly, Taradadon landed on the eagle's head, like a jungle man.

"My head is not a platform, mind you."

Not from his own voice, but Koji's spoke: **_"Karin, are you alright?"_**

"I'm fine, Koji....just fine." the red head said, sadly eying on Vill.

Just as Koji was gonna give the boy a piece of his mind, the serpent dragon was heading toward their direction. **_"I'll deal with you later, commoner. Taradadon, attack!"_**

Vill growled like a dog after the Medabot leaped toward the Meda-Digimon. "Man....that rich boy got problems!"

The sabertooth Medabot soared across the skies as it prepared to face the dragon, but before he knew it, Taradadon was engulfed in the flames of Majiramon's breath. The Medabot tumbled in flames to crash through a factory building as Sumilidon. 

Vill growled under his breath. He then ordered his Medabot to use his special attack, the Vice-Striker. Tengublazer shot close to Majiramon's head and engaged with his powerful move. The attack ended with a loud clang shockwave, but the attack did nothing but gave a scratch on his armor.

**__**

"HAHAHA!! He barely felt that fool!" Sea-Slug shouted from a megaphone as his pet dragon snapped his jaws on the samurai Medabot. The RubberRobo grinned in the enjoyment of watching his foe using himself as a jack to keep himself from being crushed. Tenshinurse did her best to free the tengu by kicking the dragon's snout.

The boy called this even to be hopeless. The new Meda-Digimon is overly powerful, and his Medabot is caught in a unavoidable grip. What's the use, now? He lost all his hope ever since Hong Kong when that Alexia scared him for life. Vill slowly looked at Karin who slightly turned away from his eyes with a fearful look. And now Karin won't look at him. Henry was right. His greed for revenge did caused trouble, and now he hurt Karin's feelings because of it.

"Man! WHY ISN'T THE OTHERS HELPING!!?" Vill shouted to rid those thoughts.

__

How much further do I have to go? (have to go)  
and how much longer until I finally know? (finally know)  
cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
in front of me

"Because this is your fight, young human." Halsenmon said. "From what I had heard from Azulongmon, no matter if its DigiDestined or Tamer, every one of those Chosens must fight a fight that is needed to be alone. It is the way of the Chosens."

All of a sudden, in his surprise, Karin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Vill. Don't give up. You have to win this...." what she was trying to say next seems to be hard for her. "What would Alexia think?"

Vill acted as if he had something in his throat, and he immediately removed his shoulder. "That bimbo? Why should I care after how she ruined me back at Hong Kong?" Karin blinked in confusion. "Man....I'm even too embarrassed to say this, but back at the country road, we got nailed by our Medabots and were out of it, and the next thing we knew, we were kissing....ARGH...dear god, I hope that doesn't mean we're meant to be! I shot myself before wedding arrangements are made!"

Karin remained stiff as she let his story sink through while saying softly: "So....that....was....an accident?" 

"Henry was right. I never should've tried to have revenge....it hurts people...." though he probably never thought of this on purpose, but suddenly, Karin's face blushed crimson when he held her hands, firmly. "Hey, Pinko....next time I try something like that again....do me a favor and stop me, will you?" 

Karin gazed into his red eyes, letting tears she failed to hold crawl down her cheeks. Her cheerful face returned with a smile.

__

Show me what it's for  
make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark  
looking for the answer  
is there something more  
than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark  
looking for the answer

But then, a blue light interrupted their moment. That light came from Vill's other hand, which revealed to be a blue medal when he looked at it.

"A blue medal?...What does that mean, Vill?"

Vill's lips spread like a boy with a weapon in his hands. "That its time to take charge! HELL YEAH!! TENGUBLAZER....MEDA-UPGRADE..." he slid the medal in his watch and excitedly pressed the button. "...ACTIVATE!!!"

****

(End music)

(Bypass-Upgrade Digivolution)

****

(Play 'With the Will' from Digimon Frontier soundtrack)

"TENGUBLAZER BYPASS UPGRADE TOOO...."

His Bi-Ped, like Gran-Metabee's, broke through hisTengublazer armor like it was an egg shell. It shifted in a quadruped position, letting new armor attach. His head was still in a tengu like form, only the long beak was jagged, like a harpoon. It grew a pale golden mane, like it was part of a lion, his body was coated in metallic, samurai style armor that was black, but had a green shine, and his organic flesh was gray and feathery. On its front, talon legs, it had axel blades on its sides that was facing outside. To top it off, he also grew a lion's tail, and large black wings with some golden tips.

"GRYPHOGUMON!!!!"

Gryphogumon

Medafighter: Vill Takashi

Type: CNB 06401, tengu-lion

Specialty: flight. 

Koji helped Sumilidon up when the Medabot crawled out of the factory before it collapsed. But he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Now another of Karin's suitors reached the Ultimate before he did. What was worse, when Vill hopped on his new Medabot, Karin joined him too. Geese, why not bring more commoners to steal his Karin from him?

"Hey you!!" suddenly, Koji felt a painful grip on his ear when Alexia came out of nowhere and pulled his ear. "Come on, you rich retard. You're gonna get hurt in the crossfire."

In the RubberRobo helicopter, Sea-Slug and Gill-Girl shuddered in fear when the Medabot evolved to escape the dragon's jaws. Though the leader tried to remain cool and lock it with a evil smile.

**__**

"Doesn't matter if you evolved. Meda-Majarimon will gape you in the jaws of chaos!" 

"DUDE!! YOU SUCK AT POETRY!!!" a faint voice from Gran-Metabee was heard.

Gill-Girl snatched the mega-phone **_"Give up your rare medal, and maybe we'll let you go home to your mommies, alive."_**

"We haven't even begun to kick your asses! You ready, Gryphongumon?" Vill said.

"Tenshinurse?" asked Karin, who held on to Vill.

"Ready! Lets do it to it!" 

"THEN ITS AGREED!!!!"

All of a sudden. Mr. Referee flew across the battlefield, like a shooting star. If you must know, a certain red head Tamer couldn't stand this ref's presisiants. 

"How in the hell does he know when to show up, or better yet, how does he know where to find us!!" she shouted at the Medafighters, who shrugged their shoulders.

"Shhh....Rika, quite. Sensei-Referee speaks." Taomon said.

"TAOMON!!!!"

"I DECLAIR THIS TO BE A ROBATTLE BETWEEN TENSINURSE AND GRYPHONGUMON VS. MEDA-MAJIRAMON!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY.....MEDABOTS ROBATTLLLLLLLEEEEE!!!!"

The RubberRobo growled below his nose. "Burn those Medabots to ashes, Meda-Majiramon!!"

With a snout of his nose, Majiramon blew a powerful flames of fury on the two Medabots. Tenshinurse grabbed on to the new Ultimate Medabot as Gryphongumon flew around and around the fire with such grace and speed.

"He's just swirling around the flames. This looks bad, Sea-Slug." Gill-Girl said with sweat.

"HA! That's not gonna save him. Majiramon, fire the rockets!" 

The dragon reopened the many door of missiles on his upper body. "MISSILES LAUNCHED!!!" the barrage of missiles flew through the Ultimate tengu like a flock of high speed ducks. Though fast the Ultimate is, it still didn't allow his right wings to get blast in flames.

"Aw nuts!" Vill shouted, as he saw flames burning on the wing.

"Tenshinurse?"

"Right, Karin. THERAPY TOUCH!!!" the angel Medabot thrust her left hand, healing the wing and removing the flames along with it.

"Ooo, that's feels good." the tengu said.

"Save it for later and blast that dragon with whatever you got!" 

Gryphogumon's wings rose up, where Vill can see the underside glow a crimson red, like lights under some cars. "SONIC-WING!!!!" When swishing the wings forward, Gyphogumon made himself come to a full stop. But he also released two large blade beams slice through the air and nail the dragon in a crueltail. Vill smile widewhen he saw that attack gave a huge gap on the dragon's curcuits. 

"Man, who needs aim with all that fire power?" he said.

As the dragon lowered near the rooftops, Gryphogumon quickly touchdown to another part of the building and then jetted torward his foe. As he tread across the rooftops, his talons clawed through the cement floor, almost as if his steps cracked apart the building. 

"MAJIRAMON!!! ATTACK!!! HIT HIM WITH THE FLAMING ARROWHEADS!!!" 

Majiramon roared at the gray skies to summon the rain of flaming arrows upon the foes. But Tenshinurse used something called the Tenshi Barricade to protected themselves from the arrows.

"HA! YOU MISSED US!!!" Vill shouted.

Gryphogumon leaped off the building, with Karin and Tenshinurse screaming: WEEEEEE!!! like they were on a roller coaster ride. As the dragon tried to fly away from the lion-tengu, Gryphogumon flew between the snaky body, like going through rings, or running on its body, making the kids feel like they were defiantly on a roller coaster ride.

"THIS IS REALLY FUN!!!" Karin screamed with joy as she held on to Vill.

"FOR A TIME LIKE THIS? WHAT THE HELL!!! YAHOOOOO!!!"

As the Ultimate Medabot neared the dragon's head, he burst into crimson flames. "COMET MISSILE!!!" 

(A/N: He said that in Japanese. That will do until I can translate that into Japanese.)

Sea-Slug screamed in panic when the Medabot rocketed like Flamdramon's Fire Rocket, and crashed through Majiramon's moose like head. "NUTS!!!"

"Nice shot on that moose dragon, Gryphogumon!" Vill said. He smiled as he watched the weak Meda-Digimon try to aim another fire breath, so he reached his watch. "Doesn't that Bullwinkle dragon give up? Oh well....MEDA UPLOAD...POWER BOOST CHIP!! Finish him!" 

Gryphogumon made a sharp u-turn as he once again burst into flames, but this time in a more intense glow. "COMET MISSILE!!" This time, he took a direct hit inside Majiramon's mouth, and did the same thing WarGreymon did to MetalSeadramon: He ripped through his intire body, destroying the first Meda-Digimon for good.

"YES!!! WE DID IT!!!" Karin cheered as she held the blushing Vill tighter.

****

(End music)

"FUNCTION CEASED!! THE WINNER IS: TEAM GRYPHOGUMON!!!!" Mr. Referee screamed before flying off to the sky and beyond like a star. (Think Team Rocket) 

Back on the ground, all Tamers, Digimom, Medabots, and Medabot Corp. crew cheered, all except Ms. Caviar, who just ran back from the van with mega-horn.

**__**

"Mr. Tuna-Head!!!"

Suddenly, Sea-Slug's heart stopped for a few seconds when he heard that heavenly voice. He looked outside to the woman who first broke his heart. "Oh no..."

**__**

"Please! Stop this! Please!!! I beg of you!!"

Sea-Slug moved back inside as he hung his head to block his tears in darkness. "Get us out of here!!!" 

Caviar felt her heart shatter when she watched the helicopter fly off. Pains from their first meeting flashed into her head. **_"MR. TUNA-HEAD!!!" _**But it was no use. He was gone. The woman dropped the phone and fell to her knees to cry her heart out, while Medabots, Digimon, Medafighters, and Tamers looked at her with pity in their eyes.

"Aw man......" Gran Metabee sighed.

"Hey...Henry....get in there. Catch her on the rebound!" Rapidmon whispered.

"RAPIDMON!!!"

"Um....Karin...?"

"Yes?"

Vill bit his lip. He didn't want to make this sound like he really likes her but.... "Uh...Koji told me you were crying and all....why?"

"Um..." Karin lowered her face to hide her blush. As a matter a fact, her red head helped with that since it was blown out of the pig-tails, letting it hang long and flow through the wind. A fewseconds later, the girl rose back up with a smile. "I saw a little doggy being kicked by a mean man, that's all."

The next thing she knew, Vill was hanging on his Medabot while Tenshinurse held on to his leg.

__

"And she's back again." 

end of part 15...........

Tai: Karin will never change, but does this mean Meda-Evil will use the Devas? Stay tuned to find out.

Me: Sorry for the wait and the long chapter. I'm in a hurry so lets get on with the reviews. 

Cessie DeCicco- I played Digimon World 3 but never beat it. Anywise, after all these Digimon crossovers are done, the epic will continue with a mega crossover. Yeah, crazy, no?

Lilly Katana- Hate to say this but I don't know if I can use these. Sorry.

Terra: There's a shocker.

Me: I didn't ask for your option.

Blue Eyes Toon Dragon- Sorry for the long wait. So you didn't like the angst part, huh? Well I did wanna do a break up Jurato like a lot of Rukato fans fear to do. But yeah, angst are hard to do.

Red pill- Thanks for the review.

Black- At least someone appreciates the Jurato thing. Yeah, I'll lay off Ryo.....for now. A: I'm not sure. B: I thought it was obvious but wait and see. 

Victoria: Uh...no need to apologize.

Max: Yeah, he barely noticed you....

Terra: MAX!!! (Slams her foot on his head.)

Takato: How could you easily stomp his head?

Terra: You have eyes. He's shorter than me. (Noticed me turning into Dark AnT) Uh oh...

Dark AnT: You dare question me? You have no idea what powers you taunt with, weakling! I would've hunt you down if it wasn't for that accursed Destiny for locking up the Nexus portals! Consider yourself lucky ,dragon fool, cause if that.....(Terra blasts him with her blaster.)

Terra: Shut up!

Hannah- You know, there are some people who wants me to stop with the romance thing. But hell, I can't help it. Thanks for the review.

Pjac- Perhaps....maybe.

Sero Kushrenada- I knew it was that name! It was so long ago. 

The masked author- I think I already did.

Psycho King- Hmm...thanks for telling me. Yeah, I should stop with Henry banning things on Terriermon. As for Ikki and Erika, there's a reason for why I'm making Ikki slowly relies his feeling for Erika.

Mad-man- Thanks for the review.

Pokemon-35055- Ditto.

Jack of the Pelt- Thanks, by the way, what does pelt mean?

Liv- Well....I think I would put her in, as a short cameo....and not the way you'll expect.

Shadow Knight- Yeah, Fan.net was acting up back then. But trust kid, when you get my age, you'll miss school. I could've sworn he had two claws. Must of been mistaken for Rokusho. My bad.

Joseph D. Hale- I don't know....I mean perhaps it was a little easy for Shbumi to make a red card based on the D-Reaper's wavelenghts, but this is an organic world, which probably will make it hard to program a red card cause it'll be too hard to program a pacific data on what.

Christie- There is romance too, but thanks.

Epsilon- Eh forget about Magic. I kind of have an idea for Yu-Gi-Oh, but it may be a while.

Hearts Angel- Thanks for the review, and no thanks to you, writer block. No I didn't mean you, Hearts Angel, I really meant my writer's block.

Digifan- Thanks for the review.

DigiDestined of Courage- I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope you didn't get drafted. Man, I hope you're reading this.

HellRavenmon- Like I told you, I'll be writing a Megaman EXE/Frontiers crossover. Hey is it true that season 4 will be the last season? Oh god, I hope not. Where's a petition when you need one? 

Electric Dragon- I write them long and I write them long.

Max: Don't you mean you write them long and you write them good?

Me: I'm not sure about that.

Max: ~sigh~ You are too modest, you know that?

Draqua- RPG on msn? How?

Terra: Don't bother. He doesn't do chat rooms.

The dragon master- You....didn't have to put it that way about comparing me with Daneel. 

Davis: Man, you call me annoying? Dude, I'm not annoying! You take that back, pal!

Yolei: (Holds a laugh but fails) That's....so...HAHAHAHA!!!!!

Davis: Man, shut up, nerdete!

SerpentTreize- Well for the Tamers Bio...

Davis: Chicken-legs!

Yolei: Horse breath!

Me:....Uh.....as I was saying, you still have to be patient about....

Yolei: Dung-face!

Davis: Four-eyes!

Yolei: Pigeon nose! 

Davis: Geek!

Me: Oy vay....(Lie my head on my arms.)

Davis: Pencil neck

Yolei: Goggle-Head!

Rika: (Goes up to Yolei's face.) No one says that name....but me....GOT IT?!!!

Yolei: Get away from me, you.....

Chiller: Alright...SIT DOWN!!!!!

(Rika and Yolei eeped as they sit back in their seats)

Mallory: Ooo....I like when you're all....authoritive, Chilly.

Chiller: (Chiller blushes red, madly.) You're embarrassing me.....

Sonicmon- Thanks for the review.

Max Acorn- Hoped this chapter satisfied you a little. Just once I liked for you to go easy on Ryo and Koji. But then again, that'll never happen. Not that its a bad thing.

The IO AKA: Caterfree- Did you change your name? 

Crow T Robot- So did I. I forgot all about Vill. But that's what happens when you have too many characters.

Unknown- You never seize to make me laugh with your reviews (lol) I finally figured out what lol means. Oh and as for reading Pokemon/Digimon: Mon Wars....forget it. That story is way too complex. 

Terra: Baka.

Me: I heard that.

Unknown2- Thanks for the review.

Terra: And do what that person said. Update HUNIMALS!!!

Me: Eep!

Devimon- Uh....thanks.....I think.

Caro N- Thanks for the review.

Gijinka Renamon- Hmm....I'll think about it.

Phantom Fan- Thanks for the review.

The kid- When, girl?.....Uh......Yo no se. (Spanish for I don't know.)

The changer of ways- Thanks for the review, and maybe I'll try to think of something for Chaosmon, besides having him as the main villain for the sequel of Pokemon/Digimon I'm planning. 

Me: Okay that's it. I have to get to work, so I'm signing off. Thank you and good night!

__

"What did he say? What did he say? Did he mention me?" ~Michelangelo.~ TMNT 


	16. Episode 16: Screws' night

Me: Finally! After searching, I got a new word processor. My old one couldn't check grammar. Just spelling. That's why there were too many bad grammars in my last stories.

Terra: Gee, I thought it was because you were too lazy, and forgot about your sentence lessons? He does not own Digimon or Medabots by the way.

Me: Don't you ever shut up?

Terra: Let me check my schedule…..uh….last time I did, it was two years ago.

~groan~

(Max enters)

Max: Hey, Terra. I was out of soda, so I drank your stash. No need to worry.

Terra: WHAT?!!!!!

(Max runs away from an angry Terra who was blasting her guns at him.)

Me: ~sigh~ …anywise, on with the….

Davis: Wait a minute…I'm just wondering something…

Me: What?

Davis: About that dark side of yours.  I mean, few chapters ago, he starts bad mouthing people, including Max Kamiya. Dude, is he just one of those dudes who can't back up their trash?

Me: Uh….

(Max Snail flies across the room and crash through the window.)

Terra: There we go….don't bother with AnT. He doesn't know about Dark. Yes, he does have ways to defend himself.

Davis: What are his powers?

Terra: Trust me…you don't wanna know. Let's just say his powers are non-existent in time and space, even though it's still not original.

Davis: Come on, tell me! 

Terra: No!

Davis: Please?

Terra: No!

Davis: I won't shut up!

Terra: I'll make you! (Waves a hand over her gun.)

Yolei: Don't you dare! No one hurts Dai…

Davis: Thank you.

Yolei: Except me! (Gives him a good whack on his head.)

Davis: Owwww….that hurt, nerd!

Yolei: WHAT? You unappreciative jerk!

Davis: Four-eyes!

Yolei: Dung-eater!

Davis: Chicken legs!

Yolei: Baka!

Me: Terra, if you may? (Terra blasts the two with her blasters, and now both are on the floor, with burned clothes and skin.) Thank you. Well on to another LONG chapter.

                                    **Medabots****/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever**

**Riverview neighborhoods/ Karin's limo: 6:33 PM **

_ "How the heck Majiramon came back to life, and kicking as a Medabot, Henry?"_

A dark void was in place of the scene. No life, no sight, nothing was seen or present in this black area. It felt cold, so cold, that the hair on one's skin can stand stiff. No sound, no company was here; only loneliness.

  _"...but the question is, how this Meda-Evil was able to revive lost Digimon?"_

 You could feel as if you were floating underwater. You can feel as if you were flying like a superhero. It was that feeling the boy felt in this dark realm. But it was cold; too cold for him to tolerate. __

_  "So Meda-Evil can now use dead Digimon?"_

_  "Sure seems like it, Pinko."_

 What's this? What is this warm pink light that coated around the back of his body? Why does it feel so warm? He turned around to flow the glow, where the source came from a holy girl; a girl with flowing pig-tailed hair. Her face was so delicate under that pink light, like it would be a butterfly flying away if you get too close.

  "K...Karin?"

_ "Uh oh...look who's on whose shoulder. ~giggle~"_

_ "Terriermon, just leave them alone."_

The boy swam forth, coming to his lovely angel. His wide arms came close to embrace and hold the pink aura girl, but suddenly, a fog came from behind the girl. A bright, green fog slowly engulfed half of her body. The boy felt as if this smoggy green cloud was a threat and dug through the air with increased strength to save the pink angel. 

  _"So what are these...Devas?"_

_  "Are they the girls from WWE?"_

_  "In your dreams, Spike!"_

_  "Yes, boss."_

However a shock came into the child when he stopped. Something he wasn't expecting upon the girl, Karin. Though he thought his damsel would just try to reach up to his arms for his rescue, but instead, she let the fog be, and let it engulf her. She waved a farewell to the boy with a warm smile before she was completely covered in the cloud. Though the male child swam after the cloud, with worry that he'll never see his angel again, it was too late. The cloud disappeared with no angelic Karin to be found.

  _"They are? Wow, what a coincidental connivance." _

She was gone. That was it. She let herself get swallowed up by the fog. If only he just flew in faster, then….wait…what's this? There was another….a light blue glow….shined like the heavens. But it seems that a female figure was the cause of it. The boy then swam into that light, with his curiosity fueling his need to approach the light. The mysterious woman drew closer and closer, but then, the boy froze. 

 _ "At least we can keep track of them…but do you think Meda-Evil can revive all these Devas into Medabots?"_

 A woman, probably around her twenties, hovered in the bare world, with the heavenly glow; it made her seem like the angels. This angel had short brown hair and the chocolate brown eyes he could never mistaken for anyone else in his life.

  "E..Erika?"

  _"Did he say something? Ooo, he must be dreaming of doing some monkey…"_

_  "Terriermon, there are children here!"_

The angel woman, Erika was, only she seemed to have gone through a growth spurt. Whatever happened, Father Time had been kind to her. Never before had he seen such beauty within Erika's face; not from Miss Mimosa, not from all those cute girls he seen in movies, heck, not even from Karin.

  _"So what do we do in the meantime?"_

Her lips, smooth and soft to his eyes, like pillows wrapped in silk, spread to a delicate smile; a smile that made the young boy feel like the dark space was present no longer. It was like he was in heaven with this angel. His heart felt the loss of its will to prevent the rapid beating, his blood boiled as a heated pot. All his memories of Erika being just a friend; a sister was gone. He could not take it any longer. He must answer her call and approach to his destiny.

  _"Do we have to? I'm gonna miss all my Nick-Toons!"_

_  "Will you stop whining like a freakin Rugrat, Spike, and just do it?!" _

_  "Yes, boss."_

 What's this? His hand felt a cold scratch when he tried to reach her. The hand the angel Erika used to reach his was incased in ice. To put it worse, the boy suddenly felt himself pulling back from his angel. He tried to reach her, and she tried to reach him, but the _boy_ could not move an inch, and the ice covered more and more of Erika's body, but not enough to disable it, but only her legs. 

  _"It's still not over. We have to make sure the city won't be effected by any more bio-emerges."_

_  "You mean we have to keep on doing this everyday?"_

_  "Yes, hair-boy! Keep your green headband on and simmer down!"_

 An arm gingerly wrapped around Erika's neck. A blue arm, as blue as the ice the angel was trapped in. Who ever this was will pay for touching her. But the boy was still not moving through the dark space, no matter how much he paddled. A face then took vision behind Erika; a blue one, but a male feature it read. This male seemed to have blonde hair, but because of its blue skin that reflected the light of the ice, it was hard to tell the color of his yes. But, those eyes did not express any evil intentions. It was as if this intruder was to treat the angel with up most care, like she would break apart if handled roughly. 

  But it did not matter to the boy. This….thing… was taking away his love, and her body seemed like it lost all signs of motion. What had he done to her? He will pay!

  _"…then you guys will check around the east side of South Riverview, alright?"_

_  "Yeah, yeah… But this better be quick. I need my beauty rest."_

_ "Heh, like that would do any good."_

_ "I HEARD THAT, METABEE!!"_

Her arms…they are moving. Surely, now she'll break loose and fall into the boy's arms….what's this? She is not fighting this fiend….she's hugging him back?! Her eyes…they scream love from the blue man. What is happening?

  _"Dude…he's shaking." _

_  "And not stirred."_

_  "Terriermon…! Someone put some blankets on him?" _  

Her lips rose up to the man's cheeks and pecked them with such delicacy the boy would so much die for to fell from her. With every peck, his heart cracks and cracks like an egg hatching. But as the angel turned her now-evil looking face to him, what she said next would scar him for life.

  "You had your chance, Ikki."

Crack…Crack…is what Ikki felt his heart doing. Actually, it's like someone stabbed him with a spear, and then twist it around through his body. This was not how he felt when that green fog took Karin. He never felt pain from that, but this. 

 His world turned into inferno red as both Erika and that ice man disappeared. But he did not bother to see their leave because his heart continued to burn in pain. It caused the boy to drop to his knees and breathe as hard and loud as he can. His whole body began to deform into a dark figure. His body bubbled like dough incasing air while inside an oven. His mouth hung, letting a huge amount of drool drip over his chin. And within his red eyes, he kept seeing flashes of Metabee, like looking at a flipbook, and slowly transforming into a shadow beast. 

 As he stood, like a swamp monster emerging from the waters, he too was starting to alter into a beast; a beast that took about the size of a dump-truck. The monster gave an aura, as red as blood, and also rippled the realm around him. Ikki felt all his will losing control, his thoughts were scrambled. All he could think and feel was pain, as he then followed a blue path that led back to Erika, only without that man who took her away, and that she was eleven once again.

 Finally, after seeing this little child, his heart felt like the molten lava of rage cleared away. His friend was alright…but his new body….it was moving on its own…it was breathing fire from its nose and had its claws pointing straight forward as it ran for Erika, about to unleash its revenge…on her.

  "No….no…stop it…ERIKA!! RUN!!!!!"  

  

A sudden scream from the now awaken boy startled most of the crew inside Karin's limo. Ikki clocked his head to look at his surroundings. Vill and Koji sat on the back seat between Karin, along with the two lone Digimon, Honeybeemon and Otamamon. On the side seats were the Screws, sitting on the floor in a circle were Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo. Sitting next to Ikki on his left were Jeri and Alice with BlackGabumon and Elecmon, and in the Jacuzzi were Kazu and Kenta, Guilmon, Calumon, , and Terriermon just resting from the last Digi-battle, with Metabee and Brass sitting on the edge of the pool.

  "Man, you're not supposed to splash in the Jacuzzi, you two!" Kenta shouted.

  "Sorry." Guilmon said.

  "Aw no fun." Calumon moaned as he flew away. 

  "Just kidding!" The two Digimon cheered in relief as they continued to splash about, with Metabee shouting in annoyance from the water wetting his metallic body.

Confusion played in the Medafighter's mind when he saw the Screws holding a hard laugh behind their hands. 

  "What's so funny?" 

Ikki followed their index fingers that were pointing to his right. Now that he thought about it, what was he laying his head on? It didn't feel like part of the limo cause it felt like laying on a shirt over a fleshy bone. Right after he raised his head and looked at that direction, his blue eyes fell into the gaze of chocolate brown ones that belonged to his best friend: Erika.

  "GAH!!!"

Both male and female Medafighter jumped away from each other, with Ikki knocking Jeri over then her knocking Alice to fall on BlackGabumon.

  "Ow, Alice!"

  "Sorry, BlackGabumon."

Jeri mildly glared at the Medafighter with the infamous puppet in one hand. "Ruff! Why you do that, Ikki?"

  "Sorry."

Ikki found his cheeks burning in one of the 10 shades of red. He couldn't believe he slept on Erika....again. He wouldn't mind if it was Karin, though it would've been that way if Vill, Koji and those two Digimon didn't take up her space. Speaking of Karin....and Erika...that dream; that was the second time he dreamt something like that. The first one was somewhere in the beach...and the scary thing about that one was after when Erika saved him from drowning....she kissed him.

 Erika…was kissing him? That thought was the last thing he wanna think about, even if he didn't had a crush on anyone. Erika? That's like kissing your own sister. Yes, Ikki thinks of Erika like a sister; a bossy sister that is. But now this other dream...first Karin allowed herself to be eaten by a green fog....then Erika comes, looking like a beautiful twenty year old, then she gets incased in ice, and then when some big guy with a scary Medabot blocks his way, Ikki suddenly turns into a.....

  "Everybody!" a shout from Terriermon broke his thoughts. He observed the dog-bunny Digimon, with his back facing the Screws, holding up a stick with his ears, like he was... "And a one and a two...."

 With that, he, the Screws, and Kazu and Kenta sang one of the most dreadful and annoying songs made throughout the entire universe. 

  "Ikki and Erika sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then...!" 

  "SHUT UP!!!" Ikki and Erika screamed. The Screws fought back with a roar of laughter while Kazu and Kenta gave loud whistles.

  "Terriermon." Henry warned. 

  "What? I was only trying to help out."  

               

  "Thanks for the ride."

Minutes later, the limo stopped by near the front of Ikki's house, dropping off Ikki, Metabee, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Susie, Lopmon, Vill and Viceblazer.

  "Why are you getting out, Vill?" Karin asked with a slight frown on her face. "Your house is still six blocks from here."

  "Ah I thought I hang around with Ikki, that's all."

Terriermon popped from the side of the door before saying something that caused the two to blush and the male rich boy to clench in anger. "Don't worry, ya didn't scare off your boy-toy. ~laughs~."    

   "Terriermon!"

  "Momentai, Henry."

The blue haired boy sighed before Takato spoke. "You all remember, right? We patrol around this side of town until 8:30, alright?" 

After the group nod heads, the driver closed the door before climbing back to the driver seat. Karin stuck her head out of the window and waved to the boys. 

  "Bye guys! Bye Vill!" 

Vill stood there, mindlessly waving off, while Ikki ponderously stood with a glance of disappointment. _"Hey...how come she didn't say bye to me?"_ the boy looked back to the green and black clothed boy who stared into the distance the limo drove off to. _"Karin seems very keen over Vill all of a sudden. Wait...that dream...that fog was green...the only ones I can think of whose green are Jeri, Terriermon, and...Vill? Can that fog really represent...him?"_

Ikki poked Vill's shoulder to snap him out of it; but as he was going to question him…

  "Oh Ikki!" his mother called from the door. "So glad you can make it, after making us wait for so many hours. Could you start doing your chores while you're here?"

 "But...mom, I was going with my friends to patr...I mean, just hang out for something really important."

Chidori then blinked with a bit of a frown. "Oh...I see....oh well. I guess you can go, of course I'll have to take that out of your allowance." Within a second, Ikki dashed inside the house.   _"~giggle~...Works every time. _Oh, and Takato and Guilsu? Since you're staying here, you can help Ikki with his chores." 

  "HUH?" 

  "Ha, ha!"

  "Terriermon!" the two, well Takato anyway, moaned his way inside the house. "Oh, uh...Mrs. Tenrio...I'm Henry, one of Ikki's friends..."

  "Oh, another Henry…? That name is so common these days."

Henry mildly laughed, figuring that Chidori is referring to Henry of the 24 Hop Mart. "Yeah...can my sister stay here till I get back?"

  "Why sure."

The little girl pulled her brother's paints with one arm while holding Lopmon, very forcefully, in the other. "But Henwy, I wanna come too! I wanna come too! Don't leave me wit Angwy Kid!"

  "Now, Susie!" the little girl pouted as she walked inside, mumbling stuff like 'mean bwother' or 'I wanna go too.'"

Inside, Susie found Ikki and Metabee with mops in their hands while Takato and Guilmon had a vacuum and broom. 

  "What's your name?" Chidori asked the little girl. 

  "I'm Susie, and tis my little Princess Pwetty Pants Digimon, Wopmon. Say hi, Wopmon." but the pink and brown rabbit played like she was just a dead body. "Wopmon, say hi!"

Takato whispered to her ear. "Susie, Lopmon can't talk or do anything around people like her."

Suddenly, Susie grabbed Lopmon's little paws and made her stand straight, like a puppet. "Hello, my name is Wopmon, the pwettiest Pwincess Pwetty Pants in the whole wide world!" 

  "Aw, that is so adorable." Chidori said while Metabee held a laugh. "Well have fun, kids."

_  "From doing chores?"_ Ikki asked with a slight curious thought.

  "Oh, and Ikki, would you please clean Metabee? He is getting pretty squeaky." the woman said as she went upstairs. 

  "WHAT?!!" the KBT chirped.

  "Come on, Metabee. Just let me take out your medal or we'll never get out of here."

The robot stubbornly turned his back on his Medafigther as he crossed his arms. "Nuh uh! No one and I mean NO ONE touches the medal! Got it?" at the corner of his green visor, Metabee caught the little rabbit Digimon being choked by Susie's 'caring hugs'. "Man, bunny-girl, how can you take that?"

  "Oh...it's...not that...~erk~...bad as it seems....I enjoy it." she said through the torment, though Metabee can't figure if she was being sarcastic, or really sincere.  

**6:48 PM**

A couple of blocks away from where the chore team was, the team of four females, plus Digimon and Medabot: Rika, Jeri, Erika, Karin, Renamon, Brass, Elecmon, and Nutranurse, patrolled the small sector around where Erika lives. As usual, Renamon was no where to be seen, but without a doubt, wherever Rika is, the fox Digimon was close by. Also, one of the rogue Digimon, Honeybeemon, who volunteered to help the group, joined up with the team, against his will.

  "Geese, this is… what's the word....? Oh yeah...BORING!!"

The Digi-Queen glared at the Armor Digimon. "Look, bee-twit, this is how it is, just in case you try to cause any trouble."

  "Me? Cause trouble....? Naw wait....that describes be me, 100%."   

  "Hey, mind if you guys wait inside my house? I have to put away and pick up some stuff." Erika said, stepping in to her yard in front of her house.

  "If you're trying to bring that camera, forget it. You know you can' go spreading all that news stuff around." Rika warned.

  "Number one: I've taking every single shots of every Digimon attack without you guys noticing. And two: Of course I won't print them in the papers or anything. I just wanna keep them to remember this before this adventure is all over."

  "Ruff! Erika will miss us when we leave." Jeri's sock puppet said along with a few barks, unknowingly making the bee Digimon annoyed. "But had Erika and Rika ever bonded or had any girl talk? Ruff?"

Jeri shook from her puppet's question. "Nope. Did you, Rika?"

The red head Tamer stubbornly turned away. "That's none of your business."

  "Ruff! Touchy." the girls walked to the journalists' humble home, while Jeri's puppet chatted with the red head Medafighter. "Ruff! Did you ever notice Erika and Rika's names sound kind of the same?"

  "Nope, I guess." Karin smiled.

The Armor Digimon rolled his eyes, but it felt they almost popped out of its sockets when the puppet hovered close to him. "Ruff! What's wrong, Honeybeemon, feeling a little tired? Maybe you should take a nappy. Ruff!" 

The bee's face became pale from the dreadful and evil sight of the sock puppet. "Uh...I think...I'll go drink or...."

  "Ruff!" before Jeri knew it, Honeybeemon dashed inside the house and hid somewhere in the household.

  "KEEP AWAY, EVIL FOOTWEAR!!!" 

Jeri and Karin watched inside the house, where a trail of dust crossed the halls. "Gee....I thought it was funny." Karin said.

Jeri couldn't understand. Sure, normally she used the puppet to escape to her happy world when she felt that there's some sadness, or any other kind of bad trauma, but after the Digi-Adventure, she got a little better (Kind of) and sometimes use the puppet to lighten the mood.  

 "I know people loved my sock puppet before." the young girl then turned to Elecmon and Nutranurse. "I mean, you guys do....right?"

It felt uneasy to honestly answer that, especially with the sweat-drop on the back of their heads hanging. "Uh....yeah, sure..."

 "...and then I said to her: You looked pretty good, there in the end, but didn't you feel pretty silly, rolling around in the dirt like that?"

 Elsewhere in the neighborhood, about two blocks from Erika's place, Henry, Vill, Viceblazer and Terriermon calmly walked along the sidewalk, just chatting away their time. 

  "Hey, Henry...back when Viceblazer became Gryphogumon, when he got hit, I didn't feel a thing. Ikki felt Metabee's pain when he became Ultimate. Why didn't I?"

  "Hmm…well that link doesn't happen all the time. There's a 75% chance you can feel your Digimons' pain, or in this case: Medabots."

  "Oh….but, don't you think we should also patrol downtown, too?" 

  "I don't know, Vill. A Digimon already bio-emerged there, and from what I gathered in the past, Digimon don't appear in the same place twice in the same day."

  "But, Ikki said that thing came from near the bridge, and that's in the middle of Riverview. How could you be so sure one will appear here?"

The Tamer faced the Medafighter with a calm look. "Call it a hunch. As for being in the Medabot Corp, it seems Dr. Aki is having a hard time trying to remove the chip implanted in Impmon. He said, if one mistake happens, Impmon's data can be extremely corrupted, permanently."

  "Well I didn't ask how your tour went, but still…that Meda-Evil is one crafty creep. And Karin told me her uncle is supposed to be a good technician, and he still can't get that chip off?"

The little dog-bunny Digimon hopped on Vill's large hair. "Okay, kid. Spill the beans...what happened between you two on Gyphongumon?"

  "What...? That's none of your business, rabbit."

  "None of my business, hmm......? AH HA! Translation: You guys did the tongue tango!" The angry Medafighter swatted the Rookie off his head, who giggled and bounced on to his Tamer.

  "Terriermon, what did I just tell you?" Henry asked.

  "What?"

  "Not to bother everyone when it comes to who likes who." there was now a long moment of silence before the group crossed a street. "Had you noticed since this past week, love issues overlap more than this adventure?"

Vill clocked his eyes, trying to think about that. "Not really..." 

 "Well it seems everyone is more worried about their love lives than minding the mission. We're here to stop whatever is bringing the Digimon into this world and fix the Bio-Merge functions, not to work on our romantic relations and crushes."

  "Momentai, Henroid. Didn't Yamaki say that he'll find that Meda-Evil guy and fix up our Megas? So in the meantime, have some fun, for Azulongmon's sakes." 

  "It's just that....Aren't we far too young to be worried about relationships and love?"

  "Hey, join the 21st century, Henry. You know how you human kids grow up so fast. Besides, this is just a fanfic."    

  "A what?"

  "Um…nothing." 

  "And this is the 22nd century." The Tamer and Digimon widened their eyes in shock.

  "WE'RE IN THE FUTURE?!!" 

  "What, you mean you live in the 21st century?"

Henry breathed hard to relax. "Well…yeah…but…does this mean this future is our future?" now this is very interesting. Looks like to the young Wong that this may need some researching.  

The blue skies began to show a slight color of orange, because of the sun about to set.  In another part of that side of town, the Screw gang ventured on patrol… or more like pigging out in a local gas station. But only Spike and Sloan were doing the pigging, Samantha's mind was out there. It would appear her expression showed worries and fear. Most of the time since this she gotten the Meda-Upgrade, every time she hears a Digimon passing through, the first thing that pops in her head is get out of town. But there was one…two things that stopped her from doing so.

_  "But nothing; Samantha, you wanted Peppercat to Meda-Upgrade so badly! And now that you have it, you have to pay the price!"_

Erika had a point. Now that Peppercat can Meda-Upgrade, Sam is stuck risking her neck to save the world. But then again, when did she listen to anyone? Not even Erika's words would stop her from following her cowardly ways. But, there was one thing that forced her to continue her duty. It happened a few hours before Meda-Majiramon came. 

 (Flashback)

_  "Boss, wake up!" Spike shouted as he shook his leader, who was sleeping on a slide._

_The first thing Sam always does when she wakes up is punch her alarm clock. But since Spike was the alarm clock, you get the drift._

_  "What?" Sam shouted half awake. "I was having a really nice dream."_

_Spike stood up from the sand as he rubbed his bruised forehead. "Cyandog said that he sensed a Digimon nearby. He's also growling really scary like a rapid dog."_

_ Suddenly, Sam's face turned a pale blue. "Uh…then…I'll check the bus schedule to see when the next ride to Australia is!" _

_  "But boss, if you don't go…then I won't go! I'm always afraid to cross the street without my mommy to hold my hand!" _

_Peppercat__ then slid down from the slide, bumping into her Medafighter's back. When Samantha turned to her, she gulped when she saw her Medabot crouching down and hissing like a real cat. Inside, she preyed that Peppercat wasn't thinking of shredding her, for whatever reason. _

_  "We should help our friends battle this Digimon, Samantha." The CAT Medabot said, shaking in a viral mood. _

_  "Let them get barbecued. N.O., as in N: Meaning, No way I am going! And O stands for: OOOoooo no! Nuh uh!"    _ 

_Before she knew it, Spike was on the floor, clinging onto her legs. "BOSS!! PLEASE GO!!!....I'm scared."_

_  "So…you won't go to help, huh Sam?" Peppercat asked Sam, who was trying to shake her own legs out of Spike's grip._

_  "I'm not going! I won't even eat green eggs and ham in hell! You got it?" the red Medabot eyed at her Medafighter with glowing green eyes. The female gulped in fear from the frightening sight. It was as if her Medabot was going to turn on her, and gut her inside and out.  _

_  "…..Then I'm going there without you!" _

_Sam's jaw touched the sand when she watched Peppercat leaving to battle, without her permission. Since when did Peppercat do anything like this?_

_ "PEPPERCAT!!!" Samantha freed one leg, and slammed her foot on Spike's head to free her other leg and chase after the Medabot._

(End flashback)

 How could that be? Peppercat never did anything like that. She looked as if she was becoming a real animal; a beast that is capable of killing anyone at its sight. Not only that, Peppercat just left her to battle without Sam saying so. How could she decide without her Medafighter's authorization or help? Medabots couldn't really do that; well, they kind of could, but it's only for the sake of their master.  Of course Metabee is an independent Medabot, because of the rare medal. Could it be because of Peppercat having a rare medal, she can make her own thoughts and decisions without Sam's help? What if she decides to leave her if Sam keeps acting too cowardly? How else can Sam help with that? She's a chicken. Wait, what about that wild mood? What if that Meda-Upgrade was really turning her into a Digimon and it might force her to go against Sam, and….? 

  "Hey, Screw-balls!" 

Samantha quacked in fright when someone snapped out of her thoughts. She quickly stood up, and twisted her body around, thinking a Digimon was out to get her.

  "Heh, what's up with you, Queenie-wanna be?" Kazu asked with a laugh as he, Kenta, Alice, and their Digimon appeared. Just so you know, Guardromon can pretend to be either a guy in a metal suit, or a Medabot. Marine-Angemon can fit in Kenta's pocket. And BlackGabumon can pretend to be a toy for Alice's shoulders.

  "WHAT?" the leader shouted. "What are you doing here?"

  "Watching you freak-out." said Kazu while he held a laugh from Samantha's panic. 

Before he knew it, Sam pulled him close by his collar. "You wanna say that again, Digi-brain?" Kazu struggled to escape the grip. He breathed easily after Alice saved him.

  "Samantha, he was just joking." She insured her. "By the way, you guys were dropped here a few moments ago. Don't tell me you spend the entire patrol eating here?"

  "Yeah, I pigged out…" Sloan elbowed Spike to keep quite.

  "UH…we're on break, that's all."

  "Yeah sure." Kenta smirked. "By the way, do they sell Caramelo?" Sloan nodded at his question as he gulped more of his Snickers.

 "Alright, move out the way!" Kazu shouted as he shoved the large kid from the door, along with Kenta following.      

  "Come on, guys. The others will be really mad if we don't do our job." Alice told as BlackGabumon nodded.

  "Who cares? This will make up for our beating." Spike shrugged as he ate another ice cream sandwich. 

 Alice gave a loud groan, dropping to the floor. "No one even listens to me, anyways." BlackGabumon lend a paw on his Tamer's shoulder. The Goth smiled at her little friend before giving him a warm hug.

  "Hey, dudes, you should try out the hot dogs they have in there. Man, is this 7-11?" Kazu looked up where the Screws pointed their fingers. Sure enough, he witnessed the famous sign that is labeled on every slushy cup. "Whoa, I can't believe I didn't see that." 

  "We usually don't come here. The 24 Hop Mart is closer to our houses, and 7-11 don't sell Medaparts." Sloan explained.

  "Oh come on. Their slushies rock!" the boy with glasses said before slurping his own drink, then ran around the lot when he felt a brain freeze, causing the Screws to laugh at his misery.

 As Kazu took a bite of one of his two hot dogs, he noticed Alice sitting on the curb alone with BlackGabumon. While she petted her furry Digimon, Kazu can notice the slight depressed look across her face. He doesn't believe this. Sure, she's a lot better now that she has her Digimon back, but couldn't she at least show some more appreciation? What is it with Goths always being so depressed?   

Alice was startled when a hot dog appeared before her eyes.  "Hey, Gothy, want one?" she looked up to find Kazu with that hot dog, and a cheesy smile on his face. 

Giving a small smile, she took the hot dog. "You didn't have to."

  "Eh, I'll probably stuff myself with this jumbo slushy." The boy said as he sat down next to her.

  "But Kazu, I thought you bought a giant drink to…" Guardromon said before his Tamer cut in.

  "Can it, ya lug-nut!" he shouted with a red face. He then pulled out two straws. "Here, I accidentally grabbed two straws. You can use one."

  "Thank you, Kazu." Alice said, gently grabbing the slushy.

  "Uh…Kazu…? You said that you weren't…"

  "Keep it down, Guardromon!" 

The robot budged back, letting his Tamer eat in peace with Alice. _"My, male humans can act so weird around females."_

   "Excuse me?"

With that sound, Sam screamed from out her seat. Snapping fighting poses, her eyes came across a girl around her age. 

 This girl has long, curly brown hair, dark blue eyes, a tight green shirt with black stars around the front, a red and white Medawatch, black shorts, and black and gray sneakers. 

  "What do you want?!" Sam shouted as she silently breathed from the shock.

  "Uh…are you Samantha of the Screws?"

  "That would be me. Make it quick, girly!" 

  "I heard you have a Peppercat! How about testing her against my Medabot, Rocat?"

Sam stirred her eyes over to the Medabot by her. It was a cheetah Medabot that almost looks similar to Peppercat, only its head didn't look like it was wearing a helmet. This orange-yellow Medabot's head had a brown patch on the back that looked like a thin mo-hawk. Yes, it has a design similar to Peppercat's, but it lacked the electric plug looks and the skirt-like part, and the tail was made out of orange, dotted chains. From its' sky blue eyes, it focused on its Medafighter, and studied Peppercat, incase for a battle.

Rocat

Medafighter: Ginka Jakuma

Type: CHT 618392

Specialty: Electricity 

(A/N: Sorry Gijinka. I couldn't name her Hannah. There was already a character with that name, whose Medabot Metabee fell in love with. It might confuse most Medabot fans.)  

 Samantha heard about Rocat. Those Medabots were one of the new lines of Medabots that came out last year. The Rocat's are supposed to be built under the same design of Peppercat, making them their sisters. But Sam also heard that they have an extra ability, however she does not have any knowledge of it.

Never the less, Sam never backs down any Robattle. "Alright, if you wanna have your bot recycled by the Screws, it'll be my honor!"

  "THEN IT'S AGREED!!!"

**(A/N: Play…I don't know what that song is called, but it has that guy with the deep, seductive voice saying: Oooh Yeah!)**

The group of Medafighters, Tamers, Medabots, and Digimon looked ahead at the gas storage to find a styling black car stopping by. The car was completely shiny, reflecting the lights from the building and the roof above the gas pumpers. The kids and Guardromon stares with awe at the beautiful car, like it was the most gorgeous thing they ever laid their eyes upon.

 The roof of the car slid back, revealing none other than Mr. Referee, wearing sporting shades. "I OFFICIALLY DECLAIR THIS TO BE AN OFFICAL RO-BATTLE!! THE WINNER OF THE MATCH…!!!"

  "GETS TO DRIVE YOUR CAR?" the kids shouted with hoping joy. 

  "NO!!!!" the ref quickly hopped out of his seat, and held the front of his car like his own child. "No one touches my baby!" he then hopped on the driver seat and stood up in his pose. "MEDAFIGHTERS READY?"

  "TRANSPORT MEDAPART!!!" remembering that she saw a shooting part on Rocat's left arm, and the fact that she doesn't know a thing about her, Sam suggested she should equip Peppercat with the machine gun part she used in the Riverview Ro-battle Tournament. 

  "MEDABOTS…RO-BATTLLLLLLEEEE!!!!"

  "ATTACK MODE NOW!!!"

With that sound, Mr. Referee's car flashed its headlights at the fighters while it played the old Ro-battle music. 

 Like real jungle cats on the prowl in a grass field, both Peppercat and Rocat lashed forth, readying their electric claws for the attack.

  "No!"

  "Come on! Please?"

  "What's that word…? I can't remember…! Oh yeah…! NO!!"

It's like someone played annoying music, and you can't do anything about it. That's what Takato is feeling like right now. The boys already finished with their chores, but still had to do one thing. Guilmon was down stairs, waiting for Chidori to feed him. The goggled Tamer laid his back on Ikki's bed, counting the spots on the ceiling, as he endured one of Ikki and Metabee's petty arguments.   

  "Mom won't let us leave the house until I clean you up! I mean, look at you! Your parts are covered in dirt and you squeak every time you move them."

  "I do not! Watch!" the KBT moved his arms around like he's trying to fly. He grinned at the fact there was no sound, even though he doesn't have a mouth.  "See?"

 Squeak…Squeak…Squeak…

The Medafighter gave an 'I told you so' smile.  "You were saying?"

The robot shook his fist as he stubbornly growled. "I'm still not going in that watch!" 

  "Where else you gonna go? I can't get another Tin-Ped. (A/N: I know I called them Bi-Ped, but we all make mistakes.) The last time Henry let me borrow one for you, you trashed it. You think he'll lend me another one after that?"

Ikki groaned when Metabee turned his back at him with his arms crossed. Takato's voice then spoke.

  "Look, it's just a quick clean. Maybe with a shine and wax, you'll be able to kick some Digimon better than ever." The KBT rubbed his chin with a thought. "Who knows? I heard that with clean Digimon, they Digivolve to Mega faster." 

This sparked up the robot. "For real?"

  "Yep."

Like a vibrating chair, Metabee shook with excitement. "ALRIGHT!! Make it quick, Ikki!" with that, Metabee manual ejected his medal, since you can't force a rare medal out, unless you beat up the Medabot.

After Takato picked up the medal, he found Ikki's jaw touching the carpet.

  "Takato…how…? First you got Jeri to feed you when Karin didn't do the same to me, and now you actually got Metabee's medal out when I couldn't!...WHAT'S NEXT….you taking my third place ranking for the WRC?!!" 

  "Hmm….You know, that's not a bad idea. I'll just get that Medabot from the Medabot Corp, and…"

  "TAKATO!!"

  "I'm just kidding. Let's just get this clean up over with. Where do you keep your tools?"

  "They're up in the attic."

With that done, Ikki and Takato ran out the room to the attic, leaving Metabee's body in the lonely, quite, tranquil room of Ikki Tenrio; A room where no sound or force shall ever disturb.

  "I wondah what I'll find in heah?"

Except maybe the bringer of infamous Princess Pretty Pants treatment. It would appear that demon (with her bag filled with torturing goodies) has her eyes set on a certain body of a stubborn Medabot.

  "So where are we going again?" Vill asked as he and Henry trailed down the housed neighborhood.

  "I need to go to the library for a second. If you say that this is the 22nd century, then I gotta make sure if this is our future."

  "Who cares?"

  Back in Erika's home, she and the red head Tamer gathered some things and quickly looked at the photos (Well Erika was.), Karin was out in the back, cleaning the floors, while Jeri was in the bathroom, down the ground floor, combing her brown hair. Little did she know, a mysterious shadow was sneaking up behind the girl with a devious scheme.

  "Well I just want to make sure, that all. Maybe if we know if this is the same timeline as ours, then we Tamers will have the knowledge that this is our future."

 Slowly, step after step, tow after toe, the figure drawn toward the happy little girl, through the kitchen.

Vill clasped his hands and rolled his eyes. "'Oh if we don't know if this is our timeline, the universe will implode, and it'll be my entire fault because I didn't stay on my ass, reading history books about nothing!'" 

  "Yep, that pretty much sums up Henroid here."

Sneaking by the kitchen table, it slowly grabbed a sharp object, and held it with the tip facing the floor. The cheerful hums of the girl were the sound coating the scene. A cold, psychotic smile played upon its face.

  "Look, maybe by knowing the past, and history, it may help us on our mission."

  "Man, what good will that do? It doesn't make sense to me, man!" 

Jeri stroked and combed every last strand on her soft hair. But then her eyes snapped over to the mirror, where it caught the reflection of the figure reaching a hand at her, with the sharp object raised back.

 "What are you doing?!" she shouted in fright, defending herself with puppet covered armed. "Don't do it!! DON'T!!! HEEEELLLLP!!!!"

 Like the blur of the wind, passing by like music, Henry heard a distant cry, as well as the others.

   "What was that?" Viceblazer asked.

   "It's….JERI!!!!" Henry screamed. 

Without a minute to lose, the blue haired Tamer dashed at maximum speed, with his Digimon singing: "To the rescue…TA DA DUM DA DAAAA…PUPPY POWER!!!!" 

Henry jetted across the neighborhood, cutting through yards and fences, and leaving a trail of dust behind like the Road Runner. He revved through the land with speed he never used before. He pumped his legs through the surface with all his might, fueling his body with all his air and determination. All was used until he finally hurried inside Erika's house. 

 The first thing he heard was the sound of a toilet flushing. No…maybe the crook killed Jeri, and flushed her body…no, now he's thinking like Takato. To his exhausted relief, he spotted Jeri crying near the table. The first thing the girl opened her eyes to, was Henry, and the first thing she did was wrap him with her arms, and cry hard on his shoulder.

  "Jeri…~pant~...what…. ~pant, pant~…happened?"        

  "He….he….horrible…."

  "What happened?"

  "He…he…." She shuddered at the thought as she buried her face on Henry's shoulder. Vill caught up, and waited by the door. Erika, Rika, Karin and their Medabots stood by the corner of the kitchen, waiting for Jeri's response. "He….Honeybeemon….KILLED MY PUPPET AND FLUSHED IT DOWN THE TOILET!!!" 

  All, but Henry and Karin, sprouted wide smiles upon their faces. You probably would too. The male Tamer held on to Jeri tighter as he glared at the Armor Digimon, who sat on the table, drinking some coke, and act like he didn't care.

  "Honeybeemon, how could you do such a thing?" 

  "Easy. Step one was to grab some scissors and cut the stupid evil thing to shreds. Step two was to lift the toilet seat up. That was the annoying part; am I right, men?"

  "AYE!!"  

  "Terriermon!" Henry warned.

  "Don't worry, Henry…~sob~…it was for the best. There's no need to fight over some sock puppet anyways, now that it's gone…~sob~….besides…." 

 There was a long pause from the green dressed girl. She still kept herself held within the arms of Jenrya Lee Wong. She smiled to feel the pleasant warmth from his body. The others, on the other hand leaned forward to hear what she was going to say next.

  "I ALWAYS KEEP A SPARE!!" she screamed, pulling an extra puppet from her purse.

 (Loud anime drop by everyone but Jeri was made.) 

 "Ruff!"

 "Evil…evil…still lives…." The bee Digimon stuttered as he pulled himself with the table, but failed.

**7:22 PM**

 A little around, before that happened, Samantha's Ro-battle with this new Medafighter was still heated fresh, outside of 7-11. It would seem both of these Medabots, Peppercat and Rocat, matched move after move with incredible jump attacks, fascinating speed, and shocking electric attacks.

  "You're pretty good, girly, but you're still gonna meet your fate when that Peppercat wanna-be puts her foot on her ass, am I right guys?" Samantha asked with a grin as she turned around. However she growled with irritation when she spotted her posse, along with Kazu and Kenta, drooling over the ref's car.

  "Hey! Get back! Back, I say!" Mr. Referee shouted as he shooed the kids away with a broom. The ref gasped when he saw Guardromon, in a nervous way, giving the car some flowers. You can picture little heart bubbles rising from the robot Digimon.

  "Hello there, fair maiden. Please take these flowers in honor of your goddess…"  

The ref then whacked the robot multiple times like an old lady. "SHE'S MINE!! BACK AWAY!!!"

   "Peppercat! Close in! Prepare your attack!" 

Obeying her Medafighter, Peppercat tread through the paved road as she spiked her claws like one of those monstrous clawed creatures from comic books. Meanwhile, Rocat also charged forth, but when she bladed her right hand, it was coated in an electro charged blade. 

  "Whoa! Hey Kazu, that Medabot has a blade just like Andromon!" Kenta cried. But behind his shoulder, he found his friend keeping his attention over the car, along with Alice.

  "Man, what a cool car! You know, when I turn sixteen, you gonna see me cruising the roads in this baby." He said to Alice with a proud grin.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure… Happy Insurance, then."

  "ELECTRO BLADE!!"

Rocat came forth and back handed the blade in a swing, but the red Medabot gracefully leaped over her. Sam grinned as she saw the strategy, that she used many of times in the past, coming into play.

  "Peppercat, now! Lighting Jump her!" 

Her electric claws were just about to claw at the top of Rocat's head, but at the last second, the cheetah Medabot rolled away.

  "I don't think so!" Ginka grinned. "Rocat, fire the electro lasers!" 

  "Got it! THUNDER CANNON!!" 

Her left arm was a one barrel shot gun, much like one of Metabee's cannons. Aiming at her red counterpart, Rocat fired electro pellets that nailed dead on at Peppercat's head. After enduring three shots to the head, Peppercat rolled away to the side.

 **_Warning! Head damage: 23% damage._**

  "Peppercat, use the machine guns on her!" 

Like Rambo or someone, Peppercat rapidly fired the weapon on her 'sister'. But the orange CHT type ran in circles around her opponent as the shots followed as they repeatedly hit the ground. As Rocat ran like a ninjitsu woman, she answered back with her Thunder Cannon, which Peppercat had to stop her shooting, and roll out of the way. When Peppercat continued with her shooting, she missed again, but Samantha held her breath in panic when her Medabot almost hit the ref's car.

  "GAH!!!" the ref screamed like a girl. "Automobile violations! Keep your Ro-battle far away from my car, or I will cancel the match and someone will pay for my bill!"

Sam flushed in embarrassment as she turned back to the battle. "Peppercat, finish this match! I don't wanna pay for car damages till I'm 55!" 

Ginka smiled, evilly after that sentence. "Don't worry, this match will end soon. NOW!! ROCAT!!"      

What happened next, Peppercat didn't see coming. With incredible sonic speed, Rocat dashed right by her red 'sister', and harshly slashed her machine gun arm.

  "WHAT?!!" 

**_Warning! Machine gun arm damage: Function ceased!_**

Peppercat came to her knee as she held her left arm that was sparking painful electricity. Sam breathed hard as she felt her defeat an inch away in her lungs. She was so tempted to use the Meda-Upgrade, but she remembered what the Tamers told her: she can't use it in a real Ro-battle, or the next time she sees Peppercat, it'll be on a table, sliced and diced by researchers.   

With this, Ginka grinned at the opportunity.  "It's time, Rocat!" 

After from nodding at her Medafighter, Rocat soared with a mighty leap to the top of the 7-11 sign. (A/N: By the way, I do not own 7-11 that is ™ by….some Corporation.) From the sign, Rocat leaped again, high as if she almost touched the sky, but actually, she was about up to twelve stories high.

  "Use your specialty, Rocat! THUNDER DRILL!!!"

While airborne, Rocat charged her hands with electricity and then clasped them together. As the earth's gravity began to pull her in, she positioned herself like she was diving, and span herself in a twister. Using that, Rocat hurtled down like an electric comet, aiming dead-on at Peppercat.

Sam found her mouth dry after watching the attack take place. "Aw jeez!"

  "BOSS!! COME ON, PEPPERCAT!! MOVE!!!" Spike and Sloan shouted.

  "PEPPERCAT!!!" 

All of a sudden, in Peppercat's point of view, in her own hearing, all of life's sounds were in mute. A sensational feeling came, as if her entire metallic body was tingling all over, probably because of her medal. Anything that was moving, including the moving traffic on the road, the kids screaming her to wake up, and the electric bomb above her was moving in slow motion. Not only that, but her vision was red like seeing through night goggles. The only thing that wasn't red was the green fog that was starting to blanket the area. 

 The CAT type felt most of her hearing kick in. All she can hear now was Samantha yelling at her, and electric buzzing sounds.

 BOOM!!!

Sam and the Screws, and everyone else had to shield themselves from the dust blowing through them. Sam unshielded her face to glimpse at dust cloud to where Peppercat once stood before Rocat crashed with the Thunder Drill. 

  "P...P…Peppercat?" Sam shuddered as visions of her Medabot's death came in play of her mind. Though she was afraid to look at her watch, she did and blinked in confusion. According to her Medawatch, Peppercat didn't receive any damage.

 Suddenly, Sam heard snarling; snarling that sounded like a cat. From the cleared smoke, Peppercat appeared to already avoid the attack, but after relived for her safety, Sam gasped at this familiar look. It was the same expression Peppercat made when she said that she sensed Meda-Majiramon…or was it that other Digimon that appeared outside the bridge?

  "What's up with your Medabot there?" Kazu asked as he approached Samantha.

  "How should I know? She was like this when she said she sensed a Digimon. You don't think she'll think of ripping me like a freakin tiger, will she?"

  "Sensed a Digimon? Forget it, that's how our Digimon act when they sense a Digimon. And you think she'll like, what, kill you? Man, that's so stupid!"     

 Ginka raised her brows in surprise when she saw the red Medabot survive that attack. How could she get away from that? Rocat always critically damage her opponent before unleashing the final attack. Releasing from her thoughts, Ginka saw Rocat crawl out of her own crater. 

  "Rocat now; while she's distracted!"

The cheetah Medabot brought out her electric blade, right before leaping out of the hole and charging at Peppercat in a raging speed of a sports car.

 Suddenly, Peppercat's senses went up, again. All sounds were like set on mute, except for the loud rapid footsteps of Rocat. Her face snapped over her shoulders, as she felt her eyes glaring like a true jungle cat. Sam could've sworn Peppercat turned into Electracat for a minute there, but she did not notice her watch glowing from the screen. 

As if she had sonic speed, Peppercat instantly grabbed on to Rocat's arm before the blade almost hit, and then she catapulted her across the lot, until the cheetah type crashed into a dumpster, which then popped out her medal.

  "FUNCTION CEASED!! THE WINNER IS: PEPPERCAT!!!"

  "YAY BOSS!!" Sloan and Spike cheered as they lifted their boss onto their shoulders. "Boss rules! Boss rules!" 

Her worry for her Medabot was forgotten for now, and then after Sam jumped off the boys, she put on her arrogant smug on her face. "Naturally… Would you losers expect any less?"

  "No boss! No boss!" 

  "Good." Now her concern for her Medabot was back, she saw Peppercat still staring off to the fence ahead.

  "OH MY GOD!!!!" then all eyes, except Peppercat's, turns to the store clerk, who made a face similar to that Home Alone kid at the big hole on the lot.

 A card held by Mr. Referee was given to the clerk. "Not to worry. You can bill the Medabot Federation for that." Soon, the ref happily jumped inside his lovely car and put on his shades. "Now if you excuse me…its time for me to Rock n Ride!" with that said, the ref zoomed away with wheels burning rubber.

  "Wait, fair maiden!" Guardromon shouted at the car, as he chased it as far as the lot end. "I still haven't expressed my eternal love to you!" A tear shed from his eyes, but then he rushed to his Tamer and picked him up. "Oh Kazu, I now understand this feeling! Now I know the meaning of true love…! But she's gone! GONE!!" Kazu then fall face first on the floor as Guardromon fell to his knees. "Oh cursed, I am! Fate thou plagued my heart with beauty from heaven! DAMN IT ALL!!"    

  "Where did you find that Digimon?" Alice asked as she helped Kazu up.

The boy adjusted his nose as he said. "I found him after he got the tar beaten by Orachimon. Why?"

  "That explains it." 

 While that happened, Ginka already gave up a Meda-Part to Samantha after she pried Rocat from the dumpster. Sam, afterwards, gave a mocking laugh.

  "Ha-ha! Well…I gotta admit, you had guts challenging me, but you still weren't a match to my skills! HA!" 

Ginka grimed at the Screw leader as she held tightly onto Rocat. "Well you don't have to rub it in. By the way, your Medabot is still drifting there."

Sam looked over from Ginka, where she can see Peppercat still standing there. "Peppercat! Stop standing there like a retard!"

  "Um…boss?"

Right as Sam turned to Spike, her face freaked when she saw a fog bank from where Spike was nervously pointing; and she know what that means.

  "Hmm… I didn't know it was going to be foggy tonight." Ginka said. Her head turned to some noises coming from the dancing Guardromon. However, she could've sworn she saw that black doggy toy growling.

  "Yo, Guardromon, what's up?" 

  "Danger, Kazu! Danger!" he warned as he twisted his head around. "A Digimon has been detected!"

  "What does your Medabot mean by a Digimon?" Ginka asked. But then she gasped when she really saw BlackGabumon growling like a dumpster dog. 

 Alice nervously grabbed on to her Digimon. "Uh…its one of those toys that growls!" 

   "Yeah, pretty realistic, huh?" Kazu said with a fake smile.

The fog grew thicker and thicker as it clouded the entire area around them. The kids kept there guard up, while Spike kept his coward-ness up. Ginka found herself squeezing onto Rocat, tighter than before when she heard a wicked cackle. Sloan and Spike kept their fingers over their Medawatches to prepare to summon their Medabots; but they couldn't help their hearts beating more and more as the creepy laugh spread throughout everyone's ears.

  "JUST COME OUT ALREADY!! SHEESH!!!" Spike yelled, just wanting to get the scary Digimon fight over with.

  "I thought you never asked, human!"

** Tenrio residences: 7:43 PM          **

 While Samantha's battle took place, Ikki and Takato searched through Ikki's attic to find his toolbox. Dust was flying everywhere, and boxes and other junk you can think have laid throughout the entire room. 

  "Aw man! Ikki, we'll never get out of here with all this junk in the way." Takato said as he tried to clean up as much as he can.

  "Well… we won't tell mom, then. We usually don't come up here any way. Besides, this place was messy from the start."

  "You got a point, but don't you remember where you put that lousy toolbox?" 

  "Uh…I don't know where, but I do know that it's up here somewhere."

Takato rolled his eyes before going back through the boxes. "I suppose you didn't hear about our conversation about the Devas back in the limo, right?"

  "You mean about Meda-Majarimon? What about him?"

  "Well just to tell you that we Tamers faced those Digimon before. They were the sovereign's minions, and they're also based on the Chinese Zodiac."

Ikki, however, barely paid attention. His mind drifted in his sea of thoughts.

  **_"Yo, Ikki, he was talking to you!" _**Metabee's voice from the watch snapped his thoughts.

  "Huh…? Oh, Chinese Zoo-doc…right."

  "Zodiac…are you feeling okay?"

  "Yeah…fine…" his voice trailed off.

  "Let me guess…you had a dream, right?"

Ikki snapped a face containing large eyes. "How did…you…?"

  "Well you had another one the day I first cam here, remember? And in both of these dreams, you kept mumbling Erika." 

Ikki's face flushed from the embarrassment of having his friends watch him talk in his sleep. But now that Takato thought about it, his mind drift back up to the day that still puzzled his mind. When he first became a Tamer, he had a dream about Rika and Renamon fighting a Lynxmon. And the strange thing about that was that he dreamt that before he met Rika in person. To this day, his mind still is puzzled about the dream's purpose. 

  "…..oh, hey, is this yellow box it?"

Ikki's face brightened.  "Finally, now let's hurry up before my mom finds out about this mess."

The two boys exited out of the messy attic. Right as Ikki closed the door on the ceiling, his dog, Salty, approached the two, holding a pink cloth in his mouth.

  "Hey, Salty, what do you have there, boy?" the cloth Ikki took from the dog turned out to be a small pink shirt. "Hmm… I don't remember having this."

  "Must be one of Susie's toys." Takato answered. "But why would your dog bring you that?" For that Takato knows about Henry's sister, from Terriermon's perspective, enduring surgery without the sleep gas is better off than dealing with the Princess Pretty Pants treatment. If Salty came to them with that little shirt, maybe Susie is doing something in Ikki's room. But the only thing valuable in there is…. 

  "Uh…oh….to your room, quick!"     

Upon when the two entered into Ikki's domain, the little child stood in front of something, covered under a cloth.

  "Uh…Susie?"

Responding to Takato's call, she happily turned to them. "Ah…Meda-kid and Angwy-kid!" 

Takato cringed at the name, but remembering about her being there at the day of Megidramon, he guessed Susie had the right to call him that name…. but still…

  "Say hello ta Pwincess Pwetty Pants!" 

What she uncovered from the cloth was something that Takato and Ikki had a hard time trying to hold in their laughter; Notice the puffed cheeks, blown like balloons. It was times like this that made you wish you had a camera, or better yet, Erika. Not only that, Ikki's left arm vibrated violently and made some clicking noises, due to you-know-who.

  It was Metabee's body, only it gone through a makeover. The head had a spring hat, though it couldn't be put on right, because of the cannon piece. A pink dress brightened it colors of his eyes, and to top it off, the KBT body had a flower purse and a green necklace to go with the outfit.  

  The two dared to hold off their laughter, for the medal's sake, but as the volcano of laughter was about to erupt, something, as loud as ten, twenty-foot speakers beat them to it in a different way.

  **_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"_**

From block and blocks of cracked windows and car alarms going off, the sound made it almost to its limit point at Erika's house, where the rest of the gang heard the scream.

  "What was that?" Erika asked as stuffed a camera in her bag.

Henry smiled. "That would be the sound of another Princess Pretty Pants victim." 

Being a veteran of the infamous torture, Terriermon placed a paw on his heart. "May god be with that poor soul."

  "Amen." Suddenly, Henry picked up his D-Terminal when it ranged. Reading the message, he then spoke: "Hold up, guys. Digimon just breached around where Kazu and the others are."

  "Good; nothing like a little Digi-butt kicking before a good night sleep." 

  "Now that's something Metabee would say, Rika." Erika said. 

**_Kokatorimon_****_ (Cockatrimon): Giant Bird Digimon. This fearsome beast can curse its opponents with its gaze and turn them to stone statues._**

**_Type: Data_**

**_Stage: Champion_**

**_Attacks: Petrifer, Feather Cutter_**

****

It turns out, back near 7-11™ that the Digimon the group sees before them was a rooster like Digimon that stood about the size of Big Bird. For those who seen the show, like Kazu and Kenta there, whom just finished scanned the breached wild one, this Digimon appeared in the episode of the cruise ship in season 1. 

  As much as Spike and Sloan were frightened, well mostly Spike, from the looks of Sam, she was quite…well….disappointed.

  "A rooster? You losers get all wild up for a rooster Digimon?" Sam shouted at the Screws.

  "But boss, you were shaken like the rest of us!" Spike corrected.

  "WAS NOT!!" 

Kenta came up to the trio gang members. "That ain't an ordinary rooster, guys. He can turn you to stone with one glare." 

What happened next were loud gulps coming from the Screws. Sam laughed, nervously, but until the group discovered one problem they forgot about: someone that was not supposed to see this. The Medafighter that Sam just fought. 

 Ginka's jaw trembled a little from fear, but more of shock of seeing a real live monster. Her teeth chomped repeatedly, like press machine.  "Duh…duh….duh…uh…wha….wha…..wha…."

  "Um, a Muppet?" Kenta said with a cheesy smile.

  "FEATHER SLASH!!!" 

Slashing his wings, in a disc thrown motion, he tossed razor feathers at the children. Luckily, the Screws quickly picked up the shots coming at them and it allowed them to jump out of the way, while Spike screamed like a little girl.

   "PETIT FIRE!!" BlackGabumon went, destroying the feathers with his yellow flamethrowers in small bursts. "Stand back, I'll handle him!" 

  "PETRIFER!!" is what Kokatorimon shouted before shooting a glare at BlackGabumon's eyes, and with that, the black reptile was turned to stone.

  "Or …not." Kazu muttered as Alice pressed her knuckles on her lips in shock.

 As the machine Digimon, Guardromon stepped in to the battlefield; he noticed the girl Sam fought still eying the bird Digimon with wide eyes. 

  "Young lady, I suggest you leave to safety while you still can. Your robotic companion is in no condition to fight."

The girl nodded, nervously, as she took her bag and disappeared out of the fog. 

  "And don't tell anyone!" Alice shouted as she and Kazu dragged the BlackGabumon statue to safety.

 Ginka shouted a: "Who would believe….GAAAAHHHH!!!" until she ran back to the lot, with another rooster Digimon following after her, only this twin of Kokatorimon was red.   

  "What the…? Another one?" Sloan asked, with sweat dripping down from his coward shaking.

 Kazu muttered "Sort of…" before looking into his D-Arc.

**_Akatorimon_****_: Giant Bird Digimon. It makes sport of his enemies with its swift running. Practically a cousin to the Kokatorimon. _**

**_Type: Data_**

**_Stage: Champion_**

**_Attacks: Scar Red Eye, Red Bird Kick_**

  "Alright, dudes. Since I'm the master of the card games, I'm the leader." Kazu proudly said as he pointed himself.

  "But Kazu, Rika always beat you like in about two turns."

  "Shut up, Kenta." Suddenly, a small pebble hit Kazu's head. "Alice!"

  "Sorry, just trying to get your attention. What about BlackGabumon?" she asked, shaking the stone Digimon. 

  "SCAR RED EYE!!!"

A pair of optic beams fired, cutting between Guardromon and Totalizer's path. Totalizer kept the chicken back by firing a few lasers at it, which also blasted some of its feathers off.

  "MY FEATHERS!! YOU'RE RUNNING THEM!!!"

  "Aww, send me the bill." Totalizer joked as he blasted away.

Kenta lifted his shirt a little to let out his little Digimon, MarineAngemon. "Okay, buddy, time to go poo."

  "At a time like this?" Alice asked with confusion.

  "Not that!"

The tiny pink Digimon hovered over to the stone Digimon. "Kahuna Waves! Poo!" she/he, whatever gender it is, blew heart-shaped bubbles at the reptile. Magically, the stone shined in a white light before reverting back BlackGabumon, digital flesh and data blood.

  "Whoa…any calls while I was out?" the Rookie asked as his Tamer gave him a tight hug.

  "GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!" 

Right after the two missiles missed and blasted away a fence, the clerk of the store lazily exited out of the store.

  "What the heck is going on…?" but then, Kokatorimon landed back near the clerk from the fight. With one loud roar, the Digimon scared the clerk to run away fast as the Road Runner.

  "Hey the clerk's gone." Kazu said. "FREE HOT DOGS!!"

  "FREE SLUSIES!!" Kenta squealed. 

The two slapped high fives as they shout: "EXCELLENT!!!"

Alice then bopped the two on the heads. "Will you two stop thinking with your stomachs? I'm beginning to think that I was meant to be your babysitters."

Kazu pouted as he rubbed his head. "Man, you're a party pooper, Alice."

 Meanwhile, Cyandog rapidly fired his rifle cannons at the white rooster, but according to Ikki, monkey medals are only for wrestling Medabots. And since Cyandog has a monkey medal, he can't even hit the broad side of a truck. 

  "Cyandog! Hit him!"

  "I'm trying, boss!" but it wasn't that the target wasn't moving, no. Kokatorimon just stood their, dumbfoundly looking at the pathetic Medabot.

  "Aw, forget it! You fight better in your Meda-Upgrade form!" Spike clenched his fist to produce a white medal for Meda-Upgradtion…

  "PETRIFER!!!" but Kokatorimon already aimed his attack, turning Cyandog to stone.

 Spike dropped to his knees, dripping tears from his eyes. Well, not just any tears, I'm talking a waterfall.

  "NO!! CYANDOG!!"

Between both the stone Cyandog, and Kokatorimon, Akatorimon and Peppercat appeared, tackling each other. Peppercat leaped off of the red Digimon, and fired her now healed machine gun, giving a good shot on its chest. 

  After she landed, she gave a glance at Sam. "Maybe I should Meda-Upgrade before we cause some serious damage." 

When Peppercat fought with triumph ease, Samantha had her cocky grin on. But after that suggestion, it was replaced with a worried frown. 

  "Samantha!"

Sam couldn't even command her body to do so. Thoughts about what Peppercat acted like when she sensed a Digimon, or what Erika said, or what happened to Arcbeetle just played through her mind. She felt that if she kept Meda-Upgrading, she'll be more involved than ever, even though she's too much involved in this adventure to run away anywise.

  "Peppercat, attack now!" 

**Tamers Zone/ Hypnos HQ: 8:13 PM       **

  "Sir, we've picked up two breached points around at the South Riverview district and one in East Rosewood." Riley said, as usual was busy with the chair computers with Talley. "One around the east side of Riverview, but the children is already on that, and two more are already dealing with the one in Rosewood."

 Yamaki sat a chair, near some other computers, playing with his lighter. "What about the other one?"

  "Pretty far from their location, sir; but…there's something different about this one. I'm reading patterns different from any wild ones, sir."

  "But are they wild ones?"

  "Yes and no. The readings indicate half to be wild ones… but I can't decipher from the other half. Wait…there's a code around the other half, but the computers can't trace them fully yet."

  "Riley I want you to crack that code. Talley, get me the Tamers on the line."

**South Riverview: 8:14 PM  **

  Meanwhile, Ikki, Takato, Guilmon, and Metabee ran throughout the neighborhood streets, following Guilmon's senses to where the Screws are. Because of this sudden news, they had to postpone Metabee's clean up. The KBT felt the world laughing at him as he tried to get all those clothes off. Behind them, Susie chased while catching all the clothes Metabee threw out. 

  "There you are guys!" 

The boys made a stop when they spotted Henry and the others approaching them from another part of the road. The blue haired boy grimed when he spotted Susie with them.

  "I didn't want her to come with us!" 

  "Sorry, Henry, but we were in a hurry. She didn't listen to us when we told her to stay." Takato said.

  "Look, we can debate about this later, Brainiac." Rika said. "Besides, even though she's too young, she's still a Tamer."  

Just as Henry was about to argue, the D-Arc beeped in a familiar tone, like the Digimon theme, and he picked it up.

  **_"Jenrya, we picked up two bio-emerged signals around the district. There is one far on the west from you. I suggest you handle it. The signals indicate unknown readings that need to be checked out."_**

  "Understood, sir; over and out." Henry hanged up the radio. "Guys, you heard that? We've got two to worry about."

  "If this one is has something new, then maybe just we three should go." Rika suggested.

  "Good idea. Jeri, I hate to ask you again, but…"

Jeri nodded without waiting for his question. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Susie, but why can't she come with you?"

  "We can't take the chance. If this other wild one has strange new readings, then it could be too dangerous for her."

Ikki pumped up his fist. "Alright, we'll help out the Screws; we'll be fine."

Henry then turned to Calumon. "Hey Calumon, remember what I said about…?"

Without listening, the white Digimon frowned as he hovered away. "I know…I have to go some spot where you can use my evolving thingy…no fun!"

Takato turned back from the flying Calumon. "What was that about?"

  "Have you ever noticed Calumon not being around much in the last battles? Well, around yesterday, I told him to stay in a place where he fells that it's close enough for all of us to use his powers, just incase we split up, like now, for instance."

  "That would mean Ryo would have to stick with the Champion level for now, huh?"

  "Yeah, and it's a good thing too, considering how dangerous Cyber…"

  "Alright! Enough flapping your gums off, Mario Brothers!" Rika shouted. "Let's get moving, and start that tank, Gogglehead."

  "Alright…but….do I get to be Mario?"  

 It came down to only Peppercat, Guardromon, and BlackGabumon who were around to fight off the two rooster Digimon. The other Medabots and Digimon, minus MarineAngemon, were turned to stone, thanks to Kokatorimon. But while the pink Digimon did its job to heal the petrified companions, the three fighters surrounded the bird Digimon. 

Kazu grinned as the opportunity to defeat a Digimon without the help of Takato or any of the other experienced Tamers. He pulled out a card and prepared to slash for the finish…

   "CAAAAAAAA!!!!"

   "CAAAAAA AA!!!!"

…Until both Kokatorimon and Akatorimon roared like real rooster in a sunrise. The three fighters stepped back, wondering what was this all about.

  "What the…? Why are these Kentucky Fried Digimon howling like this?" Sam asked. 

Kazu shrugged.  "You got me."

The two roosters looked at a direction, where the road is, if you can see it through the fog. Without warning, the two Digimon leaped over Guardromon and headed to that direction.

  "Those fouls are escaping!" Guardromon said. "After them!"

  "Hey, I was gonna say that!" Kazu whined.

  "Hey, Alexia, this must be the place."

Outside the digital field, Rintaro and Alexia stood, studying the area, for no apparent reason. 

  "So are we gonna go in?" she impatiently asked.

  "Yeah, just…gotta get rid of all the fog!" Rintaro said as he tried to swat away the fog.

  "Kid, you ain't gonna get rid of the fog like that." Alexia said in her European accent. 

  "I'm not a kid…GAAAHHH!!!" 

But then, the two jumped back when two rooster Digimon leaped through the fog, and almost ran over the kids. After that, Kazu poked his head through the fog.

  "Hey have you seen two rooster Digimon…?"

  "That way!" Alexia shouted as she pointed to Kazu's left.

  "Thanks." With that said, instantly, Kazu flew out on Guardromon, along with Kenta. Bursting out of the fog, Giga-Totalizer, carrying Spike, Cyandog, and Sloan on his shell, hovered with great speed.  Then like a horse jumping over a fence, Dobermon leaped out, with Alice and Samantha. As the girl, Ginka, who still haven't let the whole thing sink in, walked out of the fog with Rocat, there she stood with both Alexia and Rintaro.

  "Alexia!" 

As the three turned to their right, Ginka yelped when she saw a tall, humanoid lion with a couple of kids.

  "Hey guys..." with a semi worried look, Alexia scanned the group. "Hey, where's rich-boy and the main Tamers?"

  "Ryo and Koji are handling other Digimon in Rosewood. The three went out to the west to do the same." Erika answered. 

  "Come on, children. The wild ones have already gotten a head start!" Leomon said before grabbing Jeri, Karin, and Nutranurse, and then leaping over many feet to the runaway Digimon.

  "Hey, what about us?" Ikki whined, reaching an arm to where Leomon head off.

With a calm grin, Erika pulled out her cell.  "Relax, Ikki. Karin gave me the pleasure to use her limo. By the way, who's that girl?"

Rintaro poked Ginka's arm, which just waved around. "I think she's a statue."

 **Riverview skies: 8:14 PM  **

It is night over the land of Riverview. The moon brightens the clouds with its blue glow, but on those skies, there is evil afoot… uh…a-air. A helicopter flies throughout the night sky, high above the city that lit like a Christmas tree. 

  "Do you know how to order a pizza for a helicopter, Shrimp-Lips?" 

  "Forget the pizza, Squid-Guts, and nobody deliver to a helicopter!" the baby-like Rubber Robo shouted. "Pilot, where did our new Medabot go?"

  "It appears it found the targets."

Down below, a dark figure lowers through the clouds. A figure shaped like a tiger with wings.

 **Outskirts Riverview: 8:22 PM**

The chase led the support Tamers and Screws outside of the town, where they tread down a road, surrounded by trees and barely any houses. Because these rooster Digimon run as fast as sport cars, the group had a hard time trying to keep up. Luck for them, Kazu and Kenta was the eye in the sky on Guardromon. When they spotted the two Digimon head off the road to a dirt path, Kazu e-mailed the news to the others with the D-Terminal. 

  "Guys, go down the dirt road!" Alice shouted at Sloan and Spike, who were far behind on GigaTotalizer. 

  "Man, we should just forget about them. They passed us by a mile." Spike whined.

  "Oh yeah..?" the yellow Medabot pressed into the next gear and trailed faster down the road. 

  "MOOOMMY!!!" 

Soon, the two roosters made their way into a barren land, filled with acres and acres of nothing but dirt and rocks. Pretty much, it looked like an old construction site was here and never bothered build anything here.

  "Excellent, a barren land!" Guardromon said as he lowered down. "Now no innocents can be harmed! GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!!" 

A large geyser of dust is what the others saw as they stopped at the edge of a steep hill. 

Disembarking from the large turtle Medabot, Spike confidently (weird, huh?) rose his hand with a white medal.  "Yeah, let's go roast some turkeys, boss! Meda-Upgrade,Cyandog!"  

 (Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

 "CYANDOG MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO….CYANBULL!!!"

With that done, the two large Medabots, plus Dobermon, charged down the hill while leaving a trail of dust behind. Spike on the other hand never felt so confident before. It was from the fact that not only can Cyandog evolve, but he has his fellow Screws on his side, especially his boss, Samantha. Now nothing can stop them. 

  "Boss, what's wrong?" Sloan asked.

However, Samantha hasn't Meda-Upgrade Peppercat for battle. She stared at the field with darkness in her eyes. Her hands shook like they were cold, and her lips pressed against each other.

  "Boss…? Come on! Wake up!" Spike whined.

  "BULL RUSH!!" 

The bull/dog Medabot rammed hard at Kokatorimon when he entered the field. Akatorimon was then blown off the ground by GigaTotalizer's blasts. While the red rooster was airborne, Cyanbull swung Kokatorimon in a spin-wheel and accurately threw him straight at Akatorimon.

  "That's it, Cyanbull!" Spike cheered.

The two roosters weakly stood up from the rocks they crashed into. They felt their death nearby when Cyanbull, Dobermon, Guardromon, GigaTotalizer, and MarineAngemon cornering the two Digimon.

  "Surrender now, foul fiends, or face your fate!" Guardromon demanded as he aimed his cannons.

Cyanbull felt that he had a say. "Uh…yeah!" 

The two roosters looked at each, nodding at one another. Then they spread their dirty wings, making the group keep their guard up even more. They then turned their wings away at an opposite direction while moving away from each other. 

  "What are they doing?" GigaTotalizer asked.

  "I haven't the foggiest idea." Guardromon said.

On top of the hill, that was yards away from the battle, even the human group was confused to the chickens dance when watching it from Digimon-view. Right now, Kokatorimon and Akatorimon are up to the part when they are away from each other, and had their wings spread out again.

  "Okay…is this some rain dance or what?" Kazu asked.

  "You know…this reminds me of that old show, Dragonball Z, but I can't figure out why it does." Kenta said.

  "I remember that show." Said Sloan. "They did some dance…but…what did it do?"

Kazu and Alice watched the scene very carefully. They still have no idea what these chickens were planning, but they sweated from the wait. Right as the roosters took a few steps closer and extend up their legs, something hit Kazu in his mind, like a rock.

  "~gasp~…THEY'RE GONNA DNA DIGIVOLVE!!!" 

  "WHAT?!!" the Tamers screamed, IE: Kenta and Alice.

Right at that moment, the rooster ran and collided into each other, which caused them to crunch into data. Their data swarmed around and mixed, like a floating liquid. The Digimon and Medabots bewildered back at the freaky site.

  "KOKATORIMON…!!"

  "AKATORIMON….!!"

  "…DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!!!"

Their shape suddenly grew to about six stories tall, and their figure was shaped like a serpent dragon. But as the coated light disappeared, it appeared that the roosters became one. Now there it was a creature, with gray skin, two machine claws and robotic wings, and a face that looks like a virus type MetalGreymon. 

  "GIGADRAMON!!!" 

The creature towered over maybe the kids' school, if they were there. The Digimon and Medabots felt like ants compared to this giant Digimon, as Cyandog fainted.

 **_Gigadramon: Cyborg Digimon. This dark dragon Digimon ambushes his enemies from the sky; a brother to the Megadramon._**

**_Type: Virus_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Attacks: Guilty Claw, Genocide Gear_**

Alice practically felt her knees get weak after seeing those stats. "Ultimate? Great…we're gonna have a tough time unless Takato, Henry, Rika, or Ryo gets here." 

Kazu angrily pressed his lips after that. "We don't need their help. We're Digimon Tamers!"

  "~Ahem~!"

  "And…Medafighters….Guardromon, in the words of that kid, time ta bag it up!"

**Rosewood Forest: 8:21 PM _   _**

  "Are we done yet?"

  "Not yet. Strikedramon can still sense some more."

In the dark woods, though there was some light coming from the quite, barren roads outside the woods, Ryo, Strikedramon, Koji, and Taradadon continued their patrol around the Rosewood town. The two pretty boys had their run with a couple of Airdramons, but right now, they're up to their necks with more Digimon that can camouflage in the shadows.

  _"I can't believe when dealing Digimon, you have to sacrifice your time of sleep." _Koji thought as moved around to spot any attackers. _"This has been a bad week for me. Sure Sumilidon is able to Meda-Upgrade, but Ikki is one step above me, and what's worse, I think Karin may have feelings for that street punk, Villiard… oh never mind that for now. I gotta worry about my own…"_

  "GHAHAHAHA!!!"

Koji, within a second, became pale and screamed like a girl. He twisted his body around before plummeting to the dirt by Ryo. Appearing like blue lights came ghost creatures that look like fake ghost costumes. In the middle was a red hooded creature in a gray cloth, holding a scythe.

 **_Bakemon_****_: Ghost Digimon. These spirit Digimon hide their true form under a cloth. They have the ability to take on any shape or form. Beware of the demonic hand that suddenly shoots out from beneath this ragged cloth._**

**_Type: Virus_**

**_Stage: Champion_**

**_Attacks: Dark Claw, Evil Charm_**  

**_Phantomon_****_: Ghost Digimon. The Digital World's god of the dead, it takes you to another dimension.  _**

**_Type: Virus_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Attacks: Shadow Scythe, Father Time_**_  _

Course seeing ghost for Koji is as worse as seeing bugs, but this is nothing for Ryo. After all, he's been in the Digital World all the time, throughout different timelines; freeing the DigiDestined, teaming up with Ken, fighting Millenniumon, the D-Reaper, and this.

 But speaking of Ken, now the boy was a little worried about him. Ever since they got attacked by Bale-Beelzemon, he couldn't wonder what Ken was doing. He knows that there's another world where the other Digimon are disappearing, and he knows that the DigiDestined are handling that…but why does…?

  "A…a little help, Ryo?" Koji stuttered, who sat on the ground, still shaking from the appearance of the ghost.

  "Not to worry, Strikedramon can handle this." Snapping his fingers, the tall blue Digimon lashed out like a wild animal at the ghost Digimon. _Why do I have a feeling that whatever you're doing, Ken, is gonna being more problems than this?_

**Outskirts Riverview: 8:45 PM **

 As we go back to the large dirt field, we find most of the area covered in smoky craters. How? Well, considering that this new Ultimate has large cannons of destruction for hands, wouldn't that give you a clue?

 Anyways, the Digimon and Medabots, minus Cyanbull and MarineAngemon, fired all they had on the giant cyborg, but their shoots kept getting reflected by its hard skin. 

  "Nothings' working, guys. Maybe if we use Mega attacks with the cards…?" Kenta said.

  "Glad I thought of it." Kazu smirked with Kenta whining a 'hey'. "Alright here we…!"

  "WAIT!"  The group startled back from Alice's shout. "I don't think that's a good idea. Sure it might damage Gigadramon a little, but not destroy him. Plus all we'll accomplish is tiring out our Digimon. Maybe if we stall him until the others get here, we might have a chance."

  "GUILTY CLAW!!"

The serpent dragon launched a couple of missiles from its cannons. The shots blasted the earth like a volcano, but the others were able to sway away from the blast. 

 At a moment like this, all Guardromon can say is: "Oh dear."    

"Come on! We can still take him with what we have!" 

  "Kazu, I'm beginning to think that you might be jealous by Takato and the others."

  "Uh…what makes you say that, Gothy?"

  "Just listen to me for once! None of us can't Digivolve to Ultimate, our Digimon and Medabots' attacks are doing anything, and Samantha seems to be going through some turmoil! With the others here, we stand more of a chance."

  "We can't just depend on the other guys all the time, girl. We're Digimon Tamers, which means we do not back down from any challenge. I…er…we got something to prove, and we're gonna prove it, right now, baby!"

  "Prove what?" 

Kazu's mind came up to blank for a few seconds, but just as he was about to come up with something, Kenta called.

  "Can't you guys just argue about this later, huh, like say after we get blown to bits?" 

Kazu and Alice leaned closer to Kenta with scowls. "WE'RE TALKING HERE, KENTA!!!"

  "Eep!"

Suddenly, like a miracle has called, a car horn beeped in a heroic tune. Headlights of Karin's limo blinded the others. Then a thundering stomp played through ears by none other than Leomon, who landed before the car from out of nowhere.

  "Did someone order a case of Metabee-bopping?" the KBT shouted from the window.

The group smiled with relief as the gang exited out of the limo, like solders marching from out of busses. 

  "Hey wait, where's the other Tamers?" Alice asked.

  "They had to deal with other Digimon." Answered Karin.

Ikki and Metabee approached the edge of the hill, where they can see a giant robot dragon attacking their friends' Digimon and Medabots.

  "Holy-Meda-Rolly! That thing is as big as Meda-Majirimon!"

  "Well the bigger they are, the harder I make em fall! Let's get Meta-busy, Ikki!"

  "You said it!" Proudly, Ikki raised a white medal high over his head. "Alright, guys! Meda-Upgrade, now!" 

 (Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

  "METABEE MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO….GRAN-METABEE!!"

  "BRASS MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO….TELGA-BRASS!!!"

  "VICEBLAZER MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO….TENGU-BLAZER!!"

  "NUTRANURSE MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO….TENSHI-NURSE!!"

  "KANTOROTH MEDA-UPGRADE TOOO….TSUYOROTH!!" 

  (Digivolution) 

  "LOPMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….TURUEIMON!!"

  "Sheesh, that took too much freakin time!" Alexia muttered as Diama nod.

  "As a wise one once said: I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A METABEE-BOPPING!!" the KBT shouted as he charged down the hill.

After the male Medabots, and Leomon, Honeybeemon, and Turueimon, followed the pumped up Medabot, the female Medabots slowly walked down the hill with sweat-drops down their forehead.

  "If he's a wise one, then I'm the smartest person in the universe." Telga-Brass sighed.

 The angel Medabot nodded. "Do tell."

  "I got your dragon pills right here! MEGA CANNON!!" His most powerful attack rocket upward toward the giant cyborg, but did Gigadramon feel it? Nooooo. The plasma blast bounced off his armor like a basketball hitting a wall. "What?!"

  "BLADE STORM!!"

  "WRECKING BALL!!"

Even both TengeBlazer and Tsuyoroth's attacks bounced off without leaving a scratch.

  "Oh no! Do something, Ikki!" 

Ikki narrowed his eyes when he heard his Medabot's plea from his watch. "What do you expect me to do? His armor is pretty thick, and I don't know how to that Bypass-Upgrade."

  "Hey, why don't we…I don't know, wish for it? I think Henry told me he does that when he and his friends need a blue card."

Blinking at Vill, the boy smiled. "Alright, let's give it a try." Ikki closed his eyes, clearing his thoughts to perform a simple wish. _I wish…I wish….I wish that I…_

  _"This is not your moment to shine!"_

A mysterious voice awaked the Medafighter. "What the…?" 

  "What's wrong?" Erika asked.

  "I thought I heard a voice…let me try again…." Once again as he closed his eyes…__

_ "Not your moment!"_

  "Huh…? Okay, one more time….."

  _"Did you hear me?_

_  But I…._

_  "NOT TODAY!!!"_

_  "I'm sorry, sir…._Every time I try, some voice stops me."

Erika covered her face as she softly shook her head. "You need to lay off the octopus balls."

The gigantic dragon hammers his claws and crushed the rocks it slams. The heroes could only try to jump and run out of the way. 

  "Come on! Die like a good digi-lizard!" Gran-Metabee shouted as he continuously fired his cannons.

SLASH!! BOOM!!! Something, like a lightening bolt struck the gigantic cyborg, and shredded him in half. The sliced body of Gigadramon tumbled down like trees, but they slowly dissolved to data before they hit the ground; data that Gran-Metabee and Tenshi-Nurse absorbed. 

  "Aw yeah! I rock!"

  **_"Metabee, you didn't destroy Gigadramon. That did!" _**      

Standing in the fire where Gigadramon once stood was a huge cyborg tiger that spread about fifthteen feet long. Covering its orange furry body was gray metal plates, which some of the Medabots recognized it as Meda-Alloy. Its wings were like angel wings, but cyboric as well, and they span to about seven feet. Its tail that swung around, like it had a mind of its own, looked more like nunchucks. This robotic tiger glared at the group with its demonic green visors, like a vicious jungle cat eying its prey. The fire behind this towering beast gave it a look from hell.

  "What is that thing?" Vill asked.

Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri leaned forward at the battlefield that was meters away from them. Something about this beast seemed familiar. Well, they know they never seen it, but they remember Henry talking about something like this monster. Hesitantly, Jeri scanned the creature, before her eyes snapped wide open.

  "Guys…that's one of the Devas!"

  "WHAT?!" 

  "Whoa, looked who crawled out of the Jungle Book." Gran-Metabee muttered as he stood in battle at the large robotic tiger, which now the Tamers called him: Meda-Mihiramon.

Telga-Brass snapped her face at the short KBT. "How can you joke at a time like this? If this thing easily destroyed that Digimon, imagine how powerful it is!" 

  "Hey you joke in a fight too….when you're Telga-Brass, I mean."

Like a lion in a grassy field, Meda-Mihiramon slowly walked around the group, keeping its intense eyes on them. Most of the Medabot and Digimon felt intimidated by its stare and act. The silence and the wonder of what this Digimon might do were pumping their nerves. Leomon drew out his sword, growling at the Ultimate cat. 

  "Everyone, spread out, slowly." He said. 

Doing what he said, the group slowly backed away from the circling Medabot, with Leomon keeping his defenses for Tenshi-Nurse and MarineAngemon, since they are the groups' healers. Step by step they made, being careful for not to make any sudden movements.

  "Achoo!" the pink Digimon went.

  "ROOOAAAHHHH!!!"    

  "Dude… look at that thing go…! Man, I didn't know you can bend legs like that…! No, stop chewing the face!" Rintaro screamed.

  "ALRIGHT! This is not the time to joke like that!!" Erika shouted.

  "Man, what's wrong with Samantha? Why won't she send in Peppercat in?" Ikki asked.

Why indeed. The leader of the Screws stood by the side of Peppercat, who's been growling like a cat throughout the entire fight. Whatever made her stare at her fury Medabot, one thing's for sure: the bot is scaring her.

  "GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!"

The twin missiles impact the robotic tiger, but all it did was blow without damaging anything. After one glare with its green eyes, like the speed of sound, its tail slammed right into the machine Digimon.

  "GUARDROMON!!! AW MAN!!" Kazu cried.

The black Digimon and Medabot: Dobermon and Tengu-Blazer, charged forth with all the speed they had, but on Meda-Mihiramon's shoulders opened some kind of neon cannons that now fired twin white lasers that blown the two far back into a dirt wall. When the smoke cleared, they were back in their Rookie stage.

Vill and Alice gasped, hoping if their Digimon/Medabot is alright.

The purple rabbit leaped high, aiming her blades straight at the…BAM!! Too late though. Meda-Mihiramon swatted the kung-fu bunny with such ease with his tail.

  "WOPMON!!!" Susie cried with tears pouring out.

  "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!"

The humanoid lion's main attack only got the beast's attention from the back. Without hesitation, Meda-Mihiramon pounced forth on the Champion, but Leomon quickly grabbed onto its front legs and used all his strength to keep the heavy Meda-Digimon up. Jeri slashed a Power-Plug in card to boost her Digimon's strength, but even with that, the tiger was still able to push back Leomon.

  "He's too strong. If only Takato and the others were here." Jeri said.

  "Well they're not, but we can't depend on them all the time, you know." Erika said.

  "Yeah…"

As if Ikki tried to tolerate it but failed, the boy grabbed onto Sam's shoulders and shook them. 

  "Come on, Samantha! Aren't you gonna help us at all?"

The girl with the life-less face turned away from Ikki. "I…scared…"

  "Damn it! You're always scared! Even back when we were inside the Rubberobos place, you tried to run off!" 

  "Well…but this time….just look at Peppercat…"

Well the group did; all they see was a Medabot who kept staring at the battle, growling like a lion. Her body shook like a vibrator couch, and if she had any fur, they would stand out like a real cat.

  "Wow, I never had seen her do that before." Ikki simply said.

  "Yeah, cause right now she's turning into a monster!" 

The group then looked at each other with arched brows. "That's what this is all about?" Erika asked. "You're afraid of what Peppercat might become?"

  "Um…that and I'm too young to die…I mean, just look what happened to Arcbeetle…and Metabee might turn into a freak of nature…"

  "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ikki shouted while he raised his arms in frustration.

  "Cause it's in the script." Alexia whispered.

As her voice broke in to a sob, Samantha drop to her knees, pounding the dirt. "I never should've begged for that stupid Meda-Upgrade. If I keep fighting, Peppercat might turn into something that could eat me up suck up all my blood; and I need my blood to live, and I can't…" 

Suddenly, Alice got up on her face, grabbing her shoulders. "Would you stop? You don't even trust your own Medabot?"

  "Well I…"

Jeri stepped in, kneeling down to Sam. "I think Henry once told me that Takato went through this. You have to understand, no matter what Peppercat changes into, wither it'll be Electracat, or another form, she's still the cute little Medabot inside that won't hurt you." Jeri paused to catch a little breath. "But from experience, I think what she becomes only depends on you. Which means you should worry about yourself."

  Suddenly, the little Peppercat walked up to her Medafighter, but not with the ferocious expression Sam saw before, no sir. Her eyes gave off something Samantha never saw in her before: innocents. Her green visors reflected the light of the fire, like she was a tiny kitten, waiting for what ever her master's call.

  "Think about it, Sam. Peppercat's been standing here growling at the battle cause of her Digimon instincts. But, the only reason she hasn't gone up there is because she was waiting for you to tell her to." Ikki said. "Hey, I've been there before, and whatever Metabee changes into, he's still the…."

 **_Warning! 90% damage received! De-graded to Rookie stage. Function ceased imamate._**

That warning came from both Ikki and Erika's watches. As they looked ahead, over the hill, they found their Medabots, back in their normal forms, lying motionless in damaged shells.

  "No…Brass…." Erika nervously whispered as she clamped her knuckles on her lips.

  "Nutranurse, heal up the others!" Karin said.

  "You too, MarineAngemon!"

The angel nurse and the pixie Digimon flew around the area to aid the fallen fighters, but then Meda-Mihiramon extended his tail up to great heights and slammed it at the two pink warriors with one swoop. With that, Tenshinurse crashed into a wall, and de-graded back into Nutranurse, while MarineAngemon bounced on the dirt like a little ball.

  "Oh great! They were our only chance to beat this guy!" Ikki shouted in disbelief.

Karin raised a finger at the field. "Well…at least Cyanbull and GigaTotalizer are still left."

  "We're all doomed!"

Medabots, Digimon, any you can think of were all down, lying on the floor like dead soldiers after a war; but they're not dead, really. Otherwise, the Digimon would've been deleted. The orange fires blazed behind the mighty Meda-Mihiramon, lighting the night air. Slowly, like a wild west cowboy in a shot out, the tiger Medabot made his way to GiagTotalizer and Cyanbull. 

 The Champion leveled Medabots of the Screws did their best to stand tall and resist their needs to shake knees that they hold from the intense and dreadful look of Meda-Mihiramon. Despite how powerful this Meda-Digimon is, they still need to defend their Medafighters' honor.

  **_"Now it's only just the two of you!" _**Meda-Mihiramon said in an echo voice, loud enough for the children to hear.

  "Yeah, bring it, fur-ball!" Cyanbull shouted. "We Screws ain't chicken! Ain't that right?"

  "Uh…yeah!"

  **_"~chuckle~…Screws? Yes, indeed you are screwed, you Screw-Losers!" _**

Like a nail on the head, or like an arrow soaring in a bullet speed toward its target, that word hit Sam's ears. When they entered like a bullet, her eyes snapped up like a lion spotting someone harming its food. Like a panther, she claws her nails through the dirt. Like a leopard, she snarled her teeth, letting drool flow down her lips. 

  "What…did….he….SAY?!!!!" she roared like the strike of thunder spearing a building.

Even though there was no shockwave emitting from the raged girl, the group crept back in caution, like there was one. 

 She probably has forgotten what she was worried about, because right now, Samantha, leader of the Screws is pissed. "THAT DOES IT!! KISS YOUR BOT GOODBYE!!!" 

Her lackeys stared at her, like lovely dovey girls. "That's our boss!"

  "Yes she is." Alice muttered. 

  "Peppercat, get in there and de-claw that kitty!" 

The red Medabot gladly rushed down the hill. "It's about time!"

 (Meda-Upgrade Digivolution)

 "PEPPERCAT MEDA-UPGRADE TOOOO…. ELECTRACAT!!"

After that, Samantha uploaded a speed boost card, making her evolved Medabot tread faster down the hill like a cheetah chasing its prey.          ****       

  "Alright you ugly excuse for a feline, its here on in, to see who the REAL CAT IS!!!" as she shout that last part, Electracat launched like a cannonball, and kicked the Meda-Digimon straight on the face; the shockwave of the kick blew some smoke. The CAT type leaped off of the Medabot's face, right before his tail almost hit her, and then slid back to her companions. 

  "Boys…?" she said, glaring at the large tiger.

The large Medabots nodded at their short female boss. "Yeah…!"  

Snarling beyond any bully's anger, Sam set up her watch and eyed the battle. "Alright, you losers, we are gonna put the Screws to em like never before!"

  "Yeah, you said it boss!" Spike and Sloan cheered.

  "THEN IT'S AGREED!!!" 

All of a sudden, bright lights shined across the dirt field. Kazu couldn't believe he missed this before the sun went down. Neither could the others. It appears that the field they thought was just barren was an actual motocross racetrack, with a small stadium rink far down from the Medabots, and yards and yards of muddy, dirty tracks made for bikes.

  There was a large hill behind Meda-Mihiramon, and from there, a motor-dirt-bike flew high over the fighters. Like a pro, the bike landed behind the Screws Medabots and did a 360 stop. The driver of the bike pressed on the gas while the group waited for the smoke to clear. Taking off the helmet off, the biker revealed himself to be Mr. Referee.

  "I DECLAIR THIS TO BE AN OFFICIAL RO-BATTLE BETWEEN THE SCREWS VS. MEDA-MIHIRAMON!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY…?"

  "Not yet!!" Sam hollered. Standing to a cocky stance, she snapped her fingers at Spike. "Alright, Spike, bring it in."

  "~gasp~…You don't mean….?"

  "Anything but that!" Sloan shuddered. 

  "DO IT!!" 

The group leaned in, wondering what could be so horrible to Spike and Sloan. Could it be the ultimate Meda-Part they probably kept secret. Out of nowhere, Spike pulled out something huge and black…it was….a boombox.

  "Huh?" Alexia scratched her head. "Where did he pull that from?"

**(Play Rock the Party by P.O.D.) **

  "Now we're ready!" Sam said with a grin. 

  "MEDAFIGHTERS READY…? MEDABOTS….RO-BATTLE!!!" 

When the real beat of the music began, Meda-Mihiramon spanned his wings and flapped them to hover over the ground, making the dust fly across through the bots. The three bots of the primary colors stood heroically, like warriors of a gladiator match, with arms charged with electricity, muscles pumped, and cannons ready. 

  "ATTACK MODE NOW!!!" 
    
    _We came here to rock this jam_
    
    _Spread his love is the master plan_
    
    _Let this light ignite like a star_
    
    _Everybody in the party knows who we are_

Roaring, Howling, or whatever sound turtles make, the three Medabots rushed at their large foe, charging like their respected animal forms, except that GigaTotalizer hovered over the dirt. Meda-Mihiramon dashed like an arrow, straight at the Medabots, but Cyanbull and Electracat spread out while Giga-Totalizer ducked his head in his shell, and used his body to slow the tiger down. 
    
    _You gotta get down, dance around, floss your style_
    
    **_The Screws __guarantee, make it worth your while_**
    
    _bad__ vibes leave 'em at the door_
    
    _soulcheck'n__, housewreck'n, keep 'em begg'n for more  _

Electracat ran back at the Super Medabot, who passed her and Cyanbull from charging at GigaTotalizer. Meda-Mihiramon's tail lashed around like a hose before shooting at the red Medabot. But Electracat gracefully dodged the wild tail, and then grabbed it at the last minute. While flying with the swinging tail she held on to, Electracat poured in all the electricity through his circuits, which now Meda-Mihiramon can painfully feel it through his body. 
    
    _We came to rock the party all night long_
    
    _So party people won't you sing that song_
    
    _We came here to rock the party all night long_
    
    _And keep it live till the break of dawn_

As the CAT type stunned the damaging tail for a while, Cyandog ran forth and leaped high above Meda-Mihiramon. Sloan uploaded the attack he got from defeating Golemon, and GigaTotalizer used that punch attack, smashing his metallic fist upon the Meda-Digimon's metal face. A orange comet then crashed on Meda-Mihiramon's back, making him fall hard to his stomach, which actually was Cyanbull using his Bull Rush attack. 

  "Whoa, I never seen you guys fight this effectively!" Ikki shouted in awe.

  "I can't believe they edit out a part of the song to put in their name." Alexia said. "One word: lawsuit." 
    
    _Hey DJ won't you play that song_
    
    _And we'll keep dancing till the break of dawn_
    
    _Keep it live like the way it should_
    
    _Ain't__ nobody gett'n crazy so you know its all good_

The tiger Medabot leaped back from the three to get some of his gatherings back. He wasn't quite damaged at lot, but that attack sure gave him quite a painful headache. Suddenly, the tip of his tail turned into a sharp sphere, which the Tamers ID it as the Armor Tiger Tail. 
    
    _B-boys, fly-girls one time_
    
    _Friend of yours is a friend of mine_
    
    _Don't bother stopping till this jam is through_
    
    _If you been here before then you know how we do_

The tail flew in like a shark, right upon the Screws' Medabots. The robots leaped out of the way before the tail crashed through the earth and caused the dirt to rise and crack. Cyanbull did a roll when he hit the ground before launching without hesitation, and Bull Rushed Meda-Mihiramon's side. From the other side, GigaTotalizer popped out his cannons and blasted the super Medabot's right side.
    
    _We came to rock the party all night long_
    
    _So party people won't you sing that song_
    
    _We came to rock the party all night long_
    
    _And keep it live till the break of dawn_

Quickly, Meda-Mihiramon lifted up his wings, which blew away the smoke, and swatted Cyanbull. He then lifted high at the air, like he was on a spring and fired his shoulder cannons downward, causing the ground to erupt and blow away Cyanbull and GigaTotalizer. As Cyanbull pushed himself up, with the dirt sliding down from his metal hide, Electracat ran up to him with a few head signals. The blue dog got what she was signaling, and let her jump on his hands to throw her straight up to the flying tiger. But then, when Meda-Mihiramon fired another beam, the CAT type quickly defend herself with her large gauntlets that looked like shields before the beam pushed her back down to earth. But then Cyanbull stood below her, and tried to stop her fall with his hands, while using all his might to fight the beam and his feet to slow its push, but the force was too much, and Cyanbull slammed hard to the ground on his back.

  "Thanks, cutie…"

  "Uh….ow..?"
    
    _We came to rock the party all night long_
    
    _So party people won't you sing that song_
    
    _We came to rock the party all night long_
    
    _And keep it live till the break of dawn_

Now as the cloud of dust surrounded the two, both Meda-Mihiramon, who hover over the ground, and Electracat stood in far away from each other in a shoot out style feel. Eyes glared and circuits flared with power. You can almost see the camera circle around these two felines, as they prepare to attack and prove who the real cat is.

 Samantha closed her fist with pumped adrenaline, her heart beat rapidly, but yet, she never felt so nervous, yet so excited. She and Electracat have something to prove, that they can win together as an unstoppable duo.  Below her chin, she felt a blue light shine beneath it; a warm blue light that came from a medal that appeared on her palm. 
    
    _Last time last time c'mon_
    
    _We gotz to play what we feel_
    
    _Then i can say i came real_
    
    _Don't wanna ba caught mess'n around_
    
    _cuz__ a party ain't a party when it gets shut down, shut down, shut down_

Electracat leaped over many steps toward her enemy, with her fist charged with raw electricity. As she leaped towards the super Medabot, she thrust her palms, releasing a blast of electricity at Meda-Mihiramon's face.

  "TIGER ROAR!!!"

Until he once again blasted her with his shoulder lasers; this time, Electracat didn't prepare her shields and she got caught in the full damage; with her armor ripping apart as she flew back to a dirt wall in a dirt gushing crash.

 Time stopped like her heart did when she saw her best friend get totally hurt by that last shot. Samantha felt that her friend was gone for good as she breathed hard with a hung jaw, but she remembered the blue medal. One thought clicked in her head in a voice not of her own.

  _"USE IT!!!"_

 (Bypass-Upgrade Digivolution)
    
    Off the hook with the cut,thats right
    
    feel'n loose cuz it sounds so tight
    
    Rock da spot till the very end
    
    Make sure that your there when we do it again

  "ELECTRACAT BYPASS UPGRADE TOOOO…!!" 

Like the other two, her Tin-Ped broke through her armor like an egg shell, as it grew to increased size and shifted into a four-legged position. Her new armor came in as digital lines drew around the Tin-Ped, creating an organic skin. Her head now looked more of a lion; a ferocious one at that, but the top part was covered in a red plate. Between her red metal ears was a orange brown mane; even though female lions do not have manes, in this case, she does, but a long, short one.
    
    _we__ came to rock the party all night long_
    
    _so__ party people won't you sing that song_
    
    _we__ came to rock the party all night long_
    
    _and__ keep it live till the break of dawn_

Her chest still had a red chest plate, but gray scales sprout out across her back, which might be her spine. Her dark orange feet, four of them, had red metal ankle plates. Her claws extend out to about five inches, bladed like tiny axes. Her stomach was robotic, like the part Antilamon has, which looks like its very flexible. Her tail was robotic as well, and in fact still had the spark plug like her other forms.

  "LEOTRAMON!!!" 

Standing on the shaking wasteland, with rising rocks, she gave a thundering roar.   

**(End song)**

The earthy cliff Electracat crashed into suddenly shook violently and collapsed like a hard sand castle. Sam felt her breath freeze as she watched the rocks bury her Medabot.

  "No…Pepper…"

But then, a thundering roar blew away most of the dusty smoke, and Meda-Mihiramon to a rock pile. The Medafighters and Tamers awed at what stood within the smoky dust. The Digimon and Medabots, who back away for the Screws' Medabots to fight, blinked at the amazing red lion that stood proud in the smoke, roaring loud like in some certain movie you all may seen.  

Leotramon

Medafighter: Samantha

Type: CAT 

Specialty: Electricity

  "Did I hear right from her? Leotramon?" Honeybeemon asked himself before elbowing Leomon. "You must feel proud."  The lion beast snarled at the bee Digimon after that one.

 The majestic lion Medabot rose her head over to her left, where she can see the kids on the hill that was meters away, like say about a football field away. The red metallic lion bend down, and took the surprise out of everyone when she leaped with incredible strength and landed near the kids. 

  "WHOA!! And you were like…a football field away!" Ikki shouted with wide eyes. 

Leotramon proudly stood tall, with the moon up high, like a lion of the circle of life. She then gazed her green eyes at her young Medafighter, who still didn't let this amazing experience sink in. 

  "Get on, Samantha!" she said with the same voice as Electracat, only it had maturity in it. The girl hesitantly boarded on the Medabot's back. She couldn't help but feel like she might experience something like a Six Flags ride, and you know how scary their rides are. "Hang on." 

**(Play Tamer Evolution theme)**

  After she leaped far and high, Sam screamed at the top of her lungs, like she really was in those Six Flag rides. The height, the force, and the speed was so intense, her insides felt that they were pushed back. Leotramon landed back between Cyanbull and GigaTotalizer, and between Meda-Mihiramon who was just about to get up. Samantha breathed hard like she just experienced a near-death moment, but she yelped when Leotramon crouched into a pouncing position at the Meda-Digimon. 

  "Kick his stripy butt, girl!" Metabee shouted. 

The Ultimate Medabot leaped forth with a roar, but the tiger Medabot flew away before the lion Medabot caught him. Now the chase was on, through the muddy motocross track. As fast as Meda-Mihiramon is, Leotramoncan easily keep up on land, no matter how muddy or hilly it is; why even the tracks she made behind her, her feet kicked off a huge wave of mud. Anyways, Meda-Mihiramon then opened up his metal back and launched a couple of missile skyward.

  "Hold on tight." Leotramon warned Sam.

  "What? AgAAAAAAAIIIIN?!!!!" 

When she screamed, Leotramon was already airborne from her leap. With great speed, she rocketed toward the flying tiger, but when the tiger spotted this, he barely was able to move out of the way. The red lion passed the tiger and headed straight for a wall, but with great reflexes, she was able to land her feet on the wall and stick on it. 

  "Are we dead yet…?" Sam asked who was woozy from the ride.

  "Never, Sam! LION LIGHTENING!!"  

Inhaling air, she released it in a powerful roar that plowed through the air; which also carried electricity and smashed the Deva Medabot like it got hit by a train. Quickly, Leotramon leaped off the wall and landed in the middle of the track before Meda-Mihiramon crashed in a huge muddy puddle. 

  **_"Fool…I am the king of all felines!" _**it shouted as he tried to stand from the mud.

Like a horse, Leotramon lifted her front legs high. "Well you just met the new ruler. THUNDER CRASH!!!" 

Pounding her paws to the earth like a hammer, she roared as she poured raw electric power through the muddy soil. It then created a shockwave that slice through the earth, until connecting to Meda-Mihijamon and deleted him in a powerful geyser blast.

  Suddenly, a bike flew over the lion Medabot. "FUNCTION CEASED!! THE WINNER IS TEAM LEOTRAMON!!!" 

  "Damn it!" Shirmp-Lips shouted when he saw Meda-Mihiramon get destroyed on screen in the flying helicopter.

  "Can we get another Meda-Mihiramon, and a stuffed tiger? I like stuffed tigers." The tiny RubberRobo slapped Squid-Guts' head after that.

  "Argh…Just get us out of here…I'm gonna get punished for this…oy."     

The moon shined bright on the night sky, smiling upon the children, who then gathered around, gazing at the large lion Medabot, Leotramon.

  "Man, you really gave the Metabee-bopping on that wind-up cat, girl!" Metabee said. 

  "So your name is Leotramon, huh?" asked Jeri. "How is it you got a name after Leomon here?"

  "I have no idea, Juri."

Samantha slowly walked up to her new Medabot, carefully placing a hand on her cheek. "How come you wanted me to ride you? That seemed kind of pointless."

The Ultimate Medabot lowered her head toward her Medafighter. "No it wasn't. I just wanted to show you that you can trust me, and no matter what form I am, I'm still Peppercat."

It was one of those rare moments when Sam showed her feelings, like when she had a crush on Nathan. Her eyes wield with tears when she held on to Leotramon's neck and hugged it. Jeri couldn't help but feeling reminded of Renamon here. It's like Leotramon's personality almost comes close to the fair fox.

As Erika took a snapshot of the scene, Karin began to cry. "Oh that's so touching…~sniff~…I need to hug something."

Ikki's eyes lit up like lights. "Hey, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm…" What happened next made Ikki's world damage a bit; instead of Ikki, Karin choused Vill to cry on. "Huh…?"

It didn't seem that Vill enjoyed or not; he was pretty stunned by this unexpected act; But, slowly but surely, he hugged back Karin with a blank thought.   

 This was really depressing for Ikki. But this scene for some reason drew him back to that dream…the one with the green fog. "No…he can't be that…?"

Erika on the other hand grinned to take a picture of Ikki's face, but after awhile, a frown kicked in with she let down her camera. Seeing that look on her friend's face…well, she felt sorry for him.

  "Where are you guys going?" Kenta asked as he watched the Screws hop on the large lion.

Sam shrugged. "Oh…we just thought we got out and kiss the sky."

  "We're going back to 7-11 and pig out on free hot dogs and slushies!" Spike squealed.

  "But…how could they be free, unless the clerk manger left the store when those…?" Kazu's voice trailed off he smiled and hopped on Guardromon with Kenta. "LET'S ROCK!!"

With that done, the gang rocketed away on robot and robot lion into the darkness, chanting 'Free slushies! Free hot dogs!'" 

Alice shook her hung head. "I hope the next time I see them won't be in the wanted list."

**West Outskirts Riverview: 8:27 PM **

 Across the other side of town, the three Tamers made it a remote opening in the woods, somewhere in an abandon construction site, thanks to their Digi-Buggy. Takato, Henry, and Rika, along with their Digimon cautiously patrolled the area, armed with their D-Arcs. Lucky thing that there was still some lights working around there, and that of the full moon, or else they would never see through the dark night

  "Next time, Brainiac, don't let Gogglehead drive!"  

  "Hey, it was hard trying to drive in places not a lot of people will see the tank." 

Suddenly, the Digimon crouched down in feral mode, growling like predator animals.

  "Rika…something is different about these…Digimon!" 

  "How different, Renamon?"

  "..It's….familiar!"

  "Familiar? If it's IceDevimon, I swear I'll…!!" 

  "Hey, who's out there?" a new voice shouted. Right in the darkest part ahead of them, they can see some shiny spots move around, like someone is moving.

  "Show yourself!" demanded Takato.

  "I think you should, first!" 

Takato blinked when he heard that voice. Now something was defiantly familiar about it.

  "You do! Your side is too dark!"

  "Alright, keep your underwear on. Sheesh!" now that voice sure brought up Henry's curiosity. 

The Tamer narrowed their eyes as the figures approached out of the darkness. But then the kids dropped their D-Arcs, and their cards on the grass. Their jaws dropped with a shudder, like they seen a ghost. Even the Digimon seemed freaked out when they saw what came out. Something horrible, something unparallel. Something….is wrong with these new strangers. 

  "This may be a good time to cut in to a cliffhanger right now!" Terriermon gulped, who still had feared eyes on these….things.

end of part 16……   

Tai: Wait…just who are those that are freaking out the Tamers, and will Dr. Meda-Evil send more Meda-Devas after our heroes? Duh! Stay tuned for another Digital Fever.

Me: Man, when you're older, time flies so fast. Already I'm done with my sophomore year. And starting in my junior year, I'm heading to Brooklyn!

Max: Finally a city where there's things to do!

Me: Amen! Now it's on to the reviews…hopefully I won't forget any.

The kid- Aw thanks….

Mallory: Hey, now you're sounding all kiddy like me.

Me: Shut up you….hopeless romantic…bird thingy.

Mallory: Try again; you'll get better at the insults.

Me: ~grumbles~ 

The changer of ways- How? I have no idea. He just does. And don't be full-headed of yourself, Chaosmon. From what Terra told me, that's a mistake Dark AnT does.

Red pill- Thanks for the review, and yeah, at least make a page more than a 1000 words.

Electric Dragon- Okay…no more sugar for you.

Jedi Takeru- Thanks for the review.

Sailor Faith- Ditto.

The dragon master- You'll just have to wait.

Zwarrior- Speed up the ending? I ain't done! I still have many stories to be told on that fic. It's the Sonic and Mario fic I'm having trouble with.

Jack the Pelt- He does, but I don't think he likes to tell anyone else about it and get them involved too much. But yes, it seems that it doesn't make sense at this situation.   

Crow T Robot- Okay…no more Resident Evil for three weeks!

Terriermon: Aw nuts.

Me: Not you!

Draqua- What do you mean one? What about Ikki and Erika? I understand you don't like Rukato, but the Ikki/Erika! Come on! And yes, I watch Ranma. I plan on writing about him someday.

Luvya- Hey I do have a life! 

Mad-man- Thanks for the review.  

Vickie- Terra: Okay, I know how much a jerk Dark is, but trust me; you do not want to mess with him. The consequences of that are disastrous. Believe me!

Yolei: Then how do you easily deal with him with just a hammer to the head?

Terra: That's a secret. We plan on keeping it that way until…or IF…Reality Heroes comes in play.

SerpentTreize- Your Digimon is Lucemon, right….? ARE YOU MAD?!! That Digimon is the evil of season 4….no offence, Lucemon. You're probably not that same one….are you?

Caro N- Guilroth will be used later on in the story. 

Hannah- Well I plan on laying off one couple in the story, but it's not Metabee/Brass or any one you think. 

DigiDestined of Courage-Hey with you not showing around for a while and with the war going around, it was the only explanation. Oh, and I am running out of first aid kits from you letting those girls maul me.

Max: Hey dude, what can he do? The rage of anime females is worse than any powerful villain god; I should know. (Looks at Terra.) I mean, look at Goku and Chi-Chi for instance.

Me: ….Good point.

The Insane Otaku AKA Caterfree- What does that name mean? Anyways, thanks for the review.  

HellRavenmon- 47? Man! As for Frontiers, yeah, its starting to not be worth it, I mean, I pretty much like the old kids train the Digimon rather than become it in the first place.

Black- Terra: Evil…? I'mnot sure, but it's about time more start to notice us…and what do you mean flat coke? Is that an insult?

Me: Okay…calm down…put the gun….(Terra growls at me like a junk yard dog.) Eep!

Devimon- Myotismon? Too cliché. 

Digi Fan-   Thanks for the review.

Epsilon- Cyber-Akuma. Now that was a hard boss. One of these days I should write a fic of Street Fighters…even though they are gonna be in Reality Heroes.

Terra: Whatever…

Youkai Youko- Thanks for the review.  

Ninetalesuk- I plan on having more armor forms soon.

Unknown1- Ah, and here we have the reason why I write more chapters…

Mallory: Stop making her blush.    

Psycho king- Sorry, not today for Tenshinurse, but be warned, it will happen soon. 

Peter Chang- In the words of a wise one….D'OH!!! I forgot. 

Sonicmon- That was a different one.

Shadow Knight- Trust me, when you hit the real world, you will. 

Max Acorn- Well that last chapter is dedicated to you…oh by the way Max Kamiya. Terra said that Dark AnT said that your powers aren't even enough to crush a tiny little ant and that if you're so bad, why don't you come here and prove your mere might?

Chiller: Great….better start moving the priceless furniture.

Shinobi Kensai- Yes, but ViceBlazer has the heart of a samurai, plus he Meda-Upgrades into one. The reason is because his medal is a samurai type medal.

Liv- To warn you, that is a different Halsemon of the Tamers' Digital World.

Pokemon 35055- Thanks for the review.  

Me: Well that's all. I better get things ready to go home soon, like study. Also, I'll try to continue Sonic and Mario, but it'll be a little hard considering I have no inspiration for that fic. No if you excuse me, I gotta find a way to watch X-Men2.

_"I made him Digivolve. I created him with my anger; my hatred!" _~ Takato~ Digimon Tamers

_"Anger is but a clumsy weapon." _~Rokusho~ Medabots

_"Anger is like a full hot horse, who being allowed his way, self-mettle tires him." _~ Shak~ Fanfiction Dictionary_       _

   ****


	17. Let's all recap and relax!

Hi-de-oh people…once again, no chapter…SORRY, SORRY, GOMEN…because even though I started one, I'm a bit in a pickle. I'm making a choice to see if I should do this or not…something that I hope will be an apology for the HELL of a long wait. 

(The Medafighters and Medabots enters.)

Hey guys…long time no see, huh?

Ikki: LONG time…while we're out there dealing with deadly Kilobots and that insane Pam, you're too busy sitting on your butt to even continues this story…what gives?

Hey, hey, squeaky…I'm just…

Ikki: Squeaky…?!

Yeah, your new voice…~snicker~…nice. I'm surprised you came in here with your original now. 

(Erika tries to hold a laugh along with the others.)

Ikki: It…it was helium build up; I swear.

(The gang then drowns in laughter.)

Ikki: Grrr….STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!!

Hahahah…sorry...HAHAhahah…no I'm not…squeaky.

(More laughter hits the fan.)

Ikki: Grrrrr…..SHUT UP!!!!

(I pull myself up with my desk.) Okay…boy I needed that…as for you Erika, yours may not be as…~snicker~ squeaky as Ikki's but I prefer your original voice.

Erika: (With original voice…like it should be) Hey, I for one am glad about it…(Goes into girly mode) Its because I'm growing up into an beautiful and stunning woman.

Ikki: Or into King Kong.

**BLAM!!!!**

(And Ikki lies dead on the floor with a large bump on his head.)

???: Does that happens every day or something.

When Ikki opens his big mouth, yes. Oh…I've seen season 3, well some of it, and I for one ain't very fond of it, with their dull characters…~sniff~, and no Mr. Referee.

Koji: Yeah, and how dare they pull me out of the show. Have they forgotten that it was I who kept that sad show going with my amazing talents and looks? 

Although there are times that I'm glad you're not in it.

Koji: HEY!!!!

Anywise, I invited three of my favorite characters from that season; Dr. Aki's granddaughter and Karin's aunt: Ms. Nae.

Nae: (Sitcom applause) Oh…thank you. Its great to be here and I see that I'm meeting those from the past season that I believed that should be in the show, including my niece here.

Karin: It's alright, Aunt Nae. At least it gives me ample time to do some fun filled cleaning.

-_-' You're the first person who enjoys cleaning. Anywise, Ms. Nae, the one who created Metabee's new body, the sweet and kind mechanic and Metabee's apple of his eye.

Metabee: (Blushes after everyone, expect Nae caught him drooling over her.) What…What?

Terriermon: Am I gonna get an invitation to your wedding, bot-boy?

Metabee: (Goes over the limit shades of red.) WHAT?!?! NOW I'M REALLY MAD!! (Launches at Terriermon who leaped over and giggles.) HOLD STILL CVAUSE I'M HUNTING WABBITS!

Terriermon: Neee…can't catch me, doc! ~giggles~

~sigh~…our next guest is one of my most favorites who almost has the same Medabots as Space Medafighter X and former bad guy: Ginkai and ArcDash!

(Ginkai gives a rebellious snort as he turns away from the camera, but his Medabot waves.)

ArcDash: What's up, people. Yes it's me, Arcdash, here to brighten up your day, ain't that right, Ginkai?

Ginkai: Eh whatever…

Arcdash: Don't mind him; he's just camera shy. 

Ginkai: Quiet!

You know, I kind of wish you were around earlier, that way you would be partnered with Henry, and wouldn't have to create Vill.

Vill: HEY!!! What, I'm not interesting enough for you?

Well Max Acorn seems to be your fan, and that's good enough. 

Vill: Eh… (Mirrors Ginkai's move and turns away.)

Great…two of them…okay, let's get on with the recap. You all read along...why? Cause it'll be very entertaining cause our comic trio will be hosting: Ikki, Metabee, and Takato!

The three of them: What do you mean by that?

Heh…just get in to the next room.

Ikki: Fine…  

Ikki: Hey Meda-fans…and Digi-fans. It's been a while but I was busy kicking Pam's Kilobot-butt. The name's Ikki Tenryou: WRC superstar.

Metabee: Yo, Ikki! You're boring my loyal fans out there!

Ikii: They're my fans, Metabee! 

Metabee: Whatever, pal! You're lucky my voice box is tired of laughing at your new high pitch voice. 

Ikki: Hey, I took some medicine to cure it, now shut up, Metabee… 

Metabee: Well next time don't play around in that blimp on that field trip we went!

Ikki: It wasn't my fault I thought it was fun to play around with my voice, while spinning around in circles!

Metabee: Then who fault was it, huh, squeaky…?

Takato: Guys, can we just get on with it?

Ikki: Fine…And you all know my arrogant Medabot, Metabee here, right…? Right…anywise, we're here to refresh your memory on the previous events on Digital Fever for those who have lousy memory, or for those who're Mon Wars fans and never read this story. To help me out, since Metabee never could help me with my homework for beans…

Metabee: HEY!!

Ikki: …Here is the goggle boy of the Tamers: Takato Matsuki!

Takato: Uh, hey there…you millions…and….millions…~gulp~…uh, are we live?

Metabee: Depends on your definition. Do you mean live as in living, not dead, or live as in…?

Ikki: Metabee!

Metabee: I was talking, Ikki!

Takato: Boy, you two…~sigh~…okay, let's let Ikki start.

Ikki: Gladly…~ahem…

    **Recap:**

Ikki: It all started when Spyke was just making a letting trip to the 24 Hop Mart when he walked into some weird fog, which we later discover it to be called: Digital field. A strange creature scared the pants off of the guy, and something in the fog was causing Cyandog to go all numb and sparky. Even later on with all the Screws, their Medabots were also affected by the presence of this ape creature, leaving their bots scraped.

Metabee: If I was there, first, I'd introduced banana breath to good ol' mister knuckle-five, then, I'd…

Ikki: Do you MIND, Metabee…? Anywho, the next day, Metabee, Erika, and I met this new kid from Hong Kong named Vill Takashi and his ninja-crow Medabot, Viceblazer. We found out he was a serious sore loser after Metabee beat his Medabot.

Metabee: Mmm hmm, that's right.

Ikki: When leading our new friend to the school, that digital field followed the Screws, and the creature, known as Apemon, came to run amuck. It turns out, only Medabots with rare medals can fight without resulting in error; IE: Metabee and Viceblazer.

Metabee: No surprise I whipped a can of Metabee whoop-ass on that poor sucka.

Ikki: Yeah, keep bragging…Takato?

Takato: Wha…? Um, well meanwhile me and Rika had a little argument…but I don't think that's important right now…

Metabee: Yeah right.

Ikki: Rintaro informed us that an insect monster was attacking the Rosewood Private School; school of my fair, beautiful, and gorgeous future wife: Karen Jumai. It was up to me to rescue my darling!    

Metabee: Dude, quit drooling over my new bod. You know you ain't getting any with her!

Ikki: Don't talk trash about my chances with my true love…sides, what about you and Ms. Nae, hmmm?

Metabee: (blushing) Gckgckcgkck…HEY…SHUT IT!!!

Ikki: (Circling around Metabee.) Ms. Nae and Metabee sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G…!

Metabee: I'LL METABEE-BOP YOU UP IN A TREE IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT!!!

Takato: **WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!!?!!?**

(Both Meda-duos froze as Takato gasped at what he did.)

Ikki and Metabee: Whoa…!

Takato: Sorry, sorry, sorry…! ~sigh~…Maybe the author should've paired you with Davis and his gang instead. You two would make an understandable friendship.

Ikki: Wha…? Never mind. Back to the story…: There were two of them, and neither the powers of Metabee or Viceblazer could overcome them.

Metabee: I could've taken them on. They were lucky the sun got in my eyes.

Ikki: Yeah sure, Metabee. Life is so cruel to Mr. Macho here.

Metabee: Are you being sarcastic?

Ikki: Oy…anywise, then a miracle happened. A light came into my Meda-Watch and when I pressed it, it changed Metabee; making him grow or something into a larger version of my Medabot: Gran-Metabee.

Metabee: I used that to take my phrase as 'squash em like bugs' seriously. Do I rock, or what?

Ikki: We don't have much time here, Metabee. Now, even though Metabee returned to normal, we brought this up to Dr.Aki and showed him what we call: Meda-Upgrade. We also wanted to figure out a way to stop the interference the regular Medabots suffered when those monsters comes.

Takato: Meanwhile, it was months since us Tamers defeated the D-Reaper, and we had to sacrifice our Digimon to the Digital World to do so. I felt really bad about that, but just when I lost hope, Guilmon came back to me. He really did, along with the other Digimon through the same entrance we went through to the Digital World. 

Ikki: While we were searching for a monster, a crazy thing called Gargolyemon found us and practically slaughtered Metabee and Rokusho. I think someone up there loves us, cause Erika's Medabot: Brass Meda-Upgrade to a tall woman Medabot: Telga-Brass, and showed that demon what happens when you mess with Medabots.

Metabee: Though I had to make some sense into that girl for the next time she wants to act like me.

Ikki: No one cares, Metabee. Unlike Gran-Metabee, it took a while for Telga-Brass to change back. But we met a nice monster named Otamamon, and he told us about these Digimon, and we used his DNA to fix the error problem for the Medabots who has no rare medal.

Takato: Rika's family invited all of us Tamers and family to dinner, expect Ryo…I swear, I think she might have a thing for him and she doesn't want to admit it… 

Rika's voice from back stage: _WHAT WAS THAT, GOGGLE-HEAD?!?!?!_

Takato: ~gulp~

Metabee: Hahaha…someone's getting the dog-house tonight! Hahaha…!

Takato: What does that mean…?

Ikki: Ignore him. Just continue.

Takato: Um…okay…when Yamaki informed us that we have a new crisis in our hands. It was hard for our parents to let us go, but they had to. Even though danger was in another world, we couldn't let that threat reach our home. Thanks to Hypnos and the Monster Makers, we all made it to the Digital World, along with an unexpected traveler: Alice. 

Ikki: While the Screws were trying to learn the Meda-Upgrade, these boar-Digimon called Boarmon attacked them, led by an annoying cat called BlackGatomon. They were nothing, but their leader, Baronmon, wasn't, and took us on a painful ride. Hell must have frozen, cause Spyke and Cyandog saved us?!?! (Repeat: ?!?!?!)  Not only that, he beat the rest of the Screws to it in Meda-Upgradtion and turned Cyandog to a powerhouse machine: Cyanbull. 

Takato: In the Digital World, we ran face to face with an old enemy: IceDevimon. With his new strength he whipped the floor of our Ultimate level Digimon, but we kicked butt in the end. How did he get so strong? We don't know. We all got separated in Rosewood after crashing into the Yuggoth Program. But when I found Rika and Henry…(Narrow eyes on Ikki.) Ikki, Erika, Vill and their Medabots had to pick a fight with us!

Ikki: Give us a break. We thought you were the bad guys…fighting all those Digimon is stressful. 

Metabee: I wasn't fooled. No siree, not Metabee here.

Takato: Uh…sure you were, Mr. Sensible… (Metabee: WHAT…?!) …that fight was uncalled for, but you're all forgiven. After we settled in on their homes, we discovered a horde of Vilemon in a construction site. They were led by an evil copy of Beelzemon called Bale-Beelzemon. That was like out of some action movie with good guys fighting evil twins. Man, I love a good evil twin fight, like Sonic vs Shadow or Metal Sonic, Mario vs Wario, Spider-Man vs Ven…

Ikki and Metabee: TAKATO!!

Takato: Sorry…after smashing the tar out of poor Impmon, for some reason, he sucked Guilmon's, Renamon's, and Terriermon's DNA. It had something to do with the DigiDestined, but I guess that's not our problem now. 

Ikki: The next day we met a new Medafighter named Alexia, who Vill seems to have a grudge with. Another digital threat just popped up right after I had a glorious double date with my fare Karin ~dreamy sigh~ and Takato and Jeri. It was a trap, and we were surrounded by the Rubberobos' Phoenix Medabots, and they had their own Digimon: A powerful monster called MetalDevidramon. 

Takato: Not only that, IceDevimon followed us, and joined these baddies too. He bit the dust thanks to Peppercat's Champion form: Electracat. Not only that, to the goodness of all our hearts, for the Tamers I mean, Jeri's Digimon came back from the dead: Leomon…at least as a Digi-Egg, but still… LEOMON!!

Ikki: I can't believe Samantha saved that creepy Tamer.

Takato: You mean Rika? Hey, she has a soft side…too bad she likes to make boys wet their pants…~sigh~ After attending Ikki's school and enduring ~shudder~ Coach Mountain's laps, another bio-emergence happened in Rosewood School's amusement park. I don't know what's up with digital heaven, but they decide to let Dobermon come back to Alice. But things got worse when we were fighting Etemon from the TV show…COOL!!!

Ikki: You would call an annoying yellow ape with a bad Elvis impression 'cool'?

Takato: Um…would you believe that he's my hero?

Ikki: I'm not gonna touch that…after seeing him hurting my best friend, Erika and Brass, me and Metabee…uh, lost our cool then.

Takato: 'Lost your cool'…? YOU WENT BALLISTIC!! Good thing Space Medafighter X cooled them down, otherwise Gran-Metabee would've evolve to a Medabot version of SkullGreymon or something far…~shudder~…but some other Medabot took his place without his human partner to show some anger or something…Arcbeetle. Crashing into Digi-gnome evolved him to his Ultimate level: Arcadrabeetlemon…jeez that's a long name. 

Ikki: No kidding…that thing was like…something from hell. None of our Medabots could stop him, even in their Meda-Upgrade forms, and when the Tamers' Digimon came so close, Dr. Meda-Evil came from nowhere and somehow took control of that thing. Select Corp couldn't stop it, the combined forces of the Ultimate Digimon couldn't stop it, the Meda-Upgrade Medabots and Digimon couldn't stop it…it was all up to me and Gran-Metabee…and seeing that bot evolve to a blood thirsty monster was getting to me. But I conquered my fears and Gran-Metabee Meda-Upgrade to his next form: Megalobeemon and saved Arcbettle. 

Metabee: Please stop…all the phrases are killing me…naw, just kidding…phrase away…I know I rock!

Ikki: Unbelievable…I told AnT that line would get Metabee started.

Takato: Anywise, the next day, Henry decided us Tamers to tour the Meda-Corp, leaving the Medafighters to patrol the town. Meda-Evil was playing hardcore, and he created half Digimon, half Medabots of our old playmates; the Devas. (Metabee: Dum, dum, daaaaaaauuum!) A Medabot version of Majiramon made way to torch Meda-Corp, but we played football and intercepted the Digimon, leaving Vill's Medabot to Meda-Upgrade to his Ultimate form: Gyphogumon. 

Metabee: I could've taken him…just that punk just had to hit and run like a little belly pu…

Ikki: METABEE!!

Metabee: What…?

Ikki: You…never mind…Boy, what a busy day we had, cause another Deva Medabot kicked in: Mihiramon. Even from a bad way, Samantha saved the day; Meda-Upgrading Electracat to Leotramon. 

Takato: That just leaves me, Henry and Rika to deal with these mystery fighters. Who they are? We don't know. What other Medabot will Meda-Upgrade next? You'll just have to find out next time. 

Metabee: Till then, let's get on to that kick ass Metabee who'll put the Medabee-bopping on these hiding punks. Oh yeah, let's let em get some…

Ikki: Metabee, you're not in this one.

Metabee: Gckckckickck….GAAAAHHH!! THAT'S BULL!! I want justice! Someone get my agent on the phone! We're talking lawsuit here! (Runs off.)

Takato: Uh….do you…

Ikki: He'll be fine. Just let him run around in fury. Hopefully he'll bash his head, and that'll smash some sense into that thick computer skull of his.

Takato: O…kay.   

Ikki: Anywise, saying from AnT…because that he made you all wait for so long, AnT is trying to come up with ways to bring forth the cast from Medabots season 3…EVEN THE KILOBOTS!?! OH COME ON!!! We're already on ropes with the RubberRobos! Is he trying to kill us?

Takato: 'RubberRobos'….hahahah…what, some whacked out version of Team Rocket?

Ikki: I'm afraid so, and after dealing with Pam, I'm starting to miss them…well it's an IF decision to use season 3, but he'll try. 

(Enter Erika and Rika.)

Takato: Oh hey Rika-group.

Rika: O.**-**….what does that mean?

Takato: Well your names do sound alike…oh, by the way Erika, I seen the third season…I don't exactly feel the older voice, but at least it sounds better than Ikki's here.

Ikki: HEY…!!! 

Erika: Well can't you people deal that my voice matured…(Suddenly poses all girly like in on of those romance novels, with her hand gingerly touching her blushing face and flowers flow by her in the background.) …and perhaps I'm growing up into a fair and beautiful woman?

Ikki: Or perhaps growing up into the next Godzilla?

**WHAP!!!*!***

(And Ikki knocks unconscious with a large bump on his head.)

Rika: Serves him right…oh, and Goggles…? 

SMACK!!

Takato: (Massages his cheek from the punch in the face.) OW…!

Rika: That was for me liking Mr. Perfect!

Takato: Jeez…it must be love…

Erika: Yeah…between you two…~tee hee~

Takato and Rika: HUH?!?!!?

Erika: Oh gee look at the time…GOTTA FLY!!! (Dashes off)

(Takato and Rika in pursuit.)

Rika: COME BACK HERE AND SAY IT, SHERLOCK!!!!           

Oy…kids. Okay people, here's the deal. I decided to change the story a little to perhaps put in…the characters from season 3. That's right people, the Kilobots, Pam, Ginkai, Nae, Suzy, Tak, and almost all of those people.

Karin: Almost…?

Well there might be some who won't be in it, like that Mystery Medafigther…we only need one people, and Space Medafighter X and Henry of Medabots are da man! 

Karin: Da man…? Shouldn't it be da _men_…? Cause you're speaking as in two people, thus should be plural… 

Vill: ~sigh~…Karin, it's just bad-boy talk. 

Karin: Oh…sorry ~giggle~ (Vill blushes, but turns away to act like he don't care.)

Hmmm…you know, it's too bad I didn't put in Ginkai earlier…maybe I should pair him up with Karin.

(Ikki, Koji, and Vill dashes up to me with shocked faces.) 

All: WHAT?!?!?

My, my, Villiard…you seem troubled by that news.

Vill: Wha…? I…don't give crap…I told you: she's not my type, got it?

Karin: Oh, Vill…would you like to try out my pizza rolls?

(Vill dashes up to her like an obedient puppy and scarf on the roll.)

Vill: (With his mouth full.) Mmm…Guff.

Karin: Oh hoped you thought so; thank you! (Gives the boy a kiss on the cheek and skips away, leaving the boy to turn red and fall face first on the floor.)

Well…? 

Vill: Shut up…I just like her cooking, alright?

(Ikki and Koji snarls at the happy boy while Ginkai stands far back and chuckles.)

Ginkai: Hehehe…idiots.

Alright…those of you who are reading this, review to me if you think I should put in season 3. 

Unknown, bloodykitsune, Rukaki- I don't think BlackWargreymon would be in this story, or Mon Wars. I think I have him planned for the Rockman EXE/Frontiers crossover though. And Rukaki, wash that mouth of yours. There's no need for that.

Dragon-Knight4, Sacred Stone, Brett- I still haven't thought about Arcbettle yet, but hopefully I will. And I'm still working on that cover, but I already have art projects do really finish as well. 

Newbi- Glad to see you're here. Yes, it's a big coincidence that the Digi-girls' names are almost identical to the Medabot girls. How did Leomon come back? You have to read Mon Wars to find that out. Yes, I should really stop that cliché thing I always do. 

Peter Chang, Devimon, ShakirBBB- Don't worry…the Tamers will have a fun filled time laughing their heads off at the Robos. As for a DBZ crossover, I'm thinking of it with Yu-Gi-Oh, but them with a crossover is kind of hard to pull off. The only one who I thought so done it successfully is the one who made the Ranma crossover that's in my favorites. Thanks for the reviews.

Draqua, Drummaboy- Yes, I know of Slayers, but I only seen three episodes, and the movie. Oh that Lina, so sensitive of her size…and making people pay with a big bang. JUSTICE!!!!! Sorry, had to get that out of my system. As for Reality Heroes, it looks like it might be a no go. I don't know, bringing so many characters will be EXTREMILY hard to pull off. I'm not sure. 

MajinMewtwo- Yeah, all those characters….oy…

Nick tigerstar, Hannah5, Dark Magician 41- Don't bother with my dark side. Ever since everyone found out about his weakness, he hasn't been seen since. But I fear for what he's planning. Thanks for the reviews all. 

Toa Nuva, Red pill, Gijinka Renamon, Pokemon 35055- Ginka and Rocat will probably make an appearance, but not a main one. Thanks for the reviews

Epsilon- Yeah I seen them…and I'm not too thrilled with them. At least the good ol Screws are still there.

Rumorgirl411, psycho king, Caro N- Yeah, I know of Pokemon Adventures, and thanks all for the reviews.

Serpent Trieze, SaiyanWarrior200- Vickie1- Thanks for the reviews.

Jack the Pelt, Peter Chang, Crow T Robot- Uh…I think Norway Alexia is from. I need to look into that. 

KingofCrossovers, Undrave, zerodragon- Shorter chapters…Shorter chapter?!? What am I, five? Hey I'm trying my best with the grammars.

(A/N: Okay people, I had it! For now on: Do not complain to me about the grammars!!!!)

Terra: Don't mind him…he hates it when others are right.

Quiet!!! Oh, and uh, Undrave (Wow, you changed your name.) What part of Scandinavian is Alexia from?

Terra: ~snicker~

What…?

Sonicmon, Youkai Youko, Ninetalesuk- By the way, Youkai, I didn't put in the SIT part in Mon Wars cause it's WAY too much from Inuyasha. If I put him in a fic, I cannot do that. As for the mysterious fighters…come on, I thought it would be obvious.

Black- Thanks for the review, and hopefully you'll update your Kingdom Hearts/Tamers fic. I can't wait till they get to the Pokemon realm!

Well that's all I can say, expect that hopefully the next waited chapter will be out soon. Now if you excuse me, I gotta stop Rika before she places a long nail through Takato's skull…or anything that'll torture him.

_  "GAh…How many times do I have to tell you, yogurt-for-brains?!?"~ _Lina Inverse

  _"Wanna taste?"_ ~Gourry

  "_NO!!" ~_Lina Inverse~ Slayers

 _"Tasogare yori mo kuraki mono…chi no nagare yori akaki mono…toki no nagare ni uzumore shi…idai na nanji no na ni oite…ware koko ni yami ni chikawan…warera ga mae ni tachi fusagari shi…subete no oroka naru mono ni…ware to nanji ga chikara mote…hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o….DRAGON SLAVE!!!"~ _Lina Inverse ~ Slayers


End file.
